Bulletproof
by kawainekomi66
Summary: Después de 2 años dl abandono d Sasuke,Naruto se alejo d sus amigos y se va a casar con Sakura/Hinata y Gaara crian a un pequeño k es la viva imagen dl Uchiha,Akatsuki va detras d los bijus y dl secreto de Sasuke,razon por la k dejo a Naruto...NARUSASU
1. PROLOGO

Naruto no me pertenece es de kishimoto, yo solo me invente esto pa´ entretener gente tan yaoista como yo misma… XD

COMIENZO

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se había convertido en genin y la gente comenzaba a verlo diferente, siempre desafiando las expectativas de la gente, siempre en el equipo siete, conviviendo con Kakashi, el sensei tardón y pervertido, deseando que la gritona obsesionada con Sasuke llamada Sakura le hiciera caso, y por ultimo tratando son el bastardo único sobreviviente de los Uchiha con su fría indiferencia y aires de suicidio…

Pero a pesar de todo era feliz, se divertía siendo rechazado por Sakura, huyendo de Kakashi y molestando al Uchiha con el único fin de sacarle una sonrisa y que dejara su aura depresiva inquebrantable. Y si todo era miel sobre hojuelas ¿Cómo es que se convirtió en eso?

Simple, un dia el sensei y el viejo hokage los mandaron a esa estúpida misión donde el Uchiha tuvo que convertirse en chica y por desgracia el moreno era jodidamente más hermosa que Sakura por lo que se volvió blanco de acosos e intentos de violaciones que si bien no surtieron efecto en el cuerpo del chico si los tuvieron en su mente ocasionando que se cerrara mas al mundo. En uno de esos intentos el equipo 7 casi lo pierde, y eso fue lo que el rubio no pudo soportar, el casi perderlo, lo hizo reflexionar sobre porque se sentía así cada vez que sentía perderlo, simple, sin él ya nada era lo mismo…

Pensó si el moreno seguía siendo su amigo, claro que lo era pero por un amigo no te sentías morir si el moría, si era su hermano, pues si, lo quería como tal pero eso no bastaba, le gustaba, claro, lo comprobó cuando vio al Uchiha vestido de chica y supo que si bien le gustaba como chica, como chico lo adoraba… lo quería… lo amaba…

No estaba seguro pero quería correr el riesgo, a la mierda el orgullo, a la mierda el hecho de que eran hombres…

Naruto sabía lo que arriesgaba pero tomo la decisión y se le declaro, y gracias a eso vivió los mejores meses de su vida, al lado del Uchiha que correspondía sus sentimientos…

Aun así el moreno tenía miedo, miedo a perder esa felicidad que había conseguido con el rubio por su debilidad…

Miedo que se intensifico durante el ataque de los del sonido a la aldea, miedo que casi lo mata cuando se entero de que Itachi iba detrás de su rubio amor, miedo que lo hizo desfallecer al ver a su hermano asesino de todo su clan frente a frente al rubio… supo entonces que no soportaría perderlo y que lo perdería por su debilidad…

Por eso tomo esa decisión… se fue de la aldea, no sin antes despedirse de su pareja con una última noche donde se le entrego en cuerpo y alma, dejando atrás todo, sentimientos, corazón y una nota que espero algún dia el kitsune encontrara y lo comprendiera…

Pero esa nota no llegó… una persona la encontró antes y carcomida por los celos escribió una nota falsa que entrego al kitsune rompiendo su corazón en pedazos, haciéndole jurar encontrar al Uchiha pero ya no por su amor jurado, ahora quería que le devolviera lo que le quito, que se llevara sus mentiras y los trozos de su corazón que algún dia le perteneció…

Han pasado años desde entonces, Naruto se dedico a su entrenamiento con Jiraiya y a seguirle el rastro al Uchiha, Sakura se entreno con Tsunade mientras que Sasuke estaba a cargo de Orochimaru…

Sin embargo el sueño de ser el mejor ninja persiste en el corazón del rubio y muy en el fondo el de encontrar a su amor perdido…

Ahora de regreso a la aldea se entera de la búsqueda de Akatsuki por los biju´s o sea por él, apenas llegar se encontró con la misión de ir a rescatar a su amigo Gaara de Akatsuki, pero no era tal como lo espero…

Cuando llegaron a Suna Gaara ya estaba a salvo por razones desconocidas, entiéndase alguien desconocido lo ayudo cuando todo parecía perdido. Además era Kazekage… y para rematar ¿Quién era ese niño de cabello y ojos azabache que lo seguía a todas partes? Era tan parecido a él… a Sasuke…

-es mi hijo Naruto- contesto el Kazekage

-¿y… quien es… la madre?-

-…-

NOTAS D AUTORA:

He me aquí con una nueva historia, espero cumplir sus expectativas (y las mías claro XD) así que no duden en dejarme reviews, acepto ideas, quejas, sugerencias, jitomatazos… (Mmmm… tomates….)

En fin diviértanse!


	2. REMEMORANDO

Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto…

CAPITULO 1

REMEMORANDO

Si bien es sabido que cuando una persona está enamorada de otra se ocasionan constantes peleas entre ellos en un intento poco disimulado de llamar la atención del contrario y ocultar los sentimientos que luchan siempre por salir a relucir, sin embargo en estos dos jóvenes estos intentos rayaban en lo desesperante y eso lo sabía muy bien su sensei Kakashi Hatake pero era bien pasado por alto por la única integrante femenino del grupo Haruno Sakura en su intento por conseguir una cita con el ultimo de los Uchiha.

Naruto Uzumaki no era para nada diestro en las artes del sigilo, era difícil en realidad cuando eres un gritón y enérgico chico de 13 años, además de torpe y despistado, pero eso no impedía encontrarle su lado positivo, era ruidoso sí, pero también valiente y considerado, fuerte y con una enorme determinación para lograr sus objetivos ya sea propios o por ayudar a un amigo.

Eso Sasuke Uchiha lo sabía bien pero se negaba rotundamente a expresarlo en voz alta ya que el orgullo es lo primero para un Uchiha, segundo el aparentar frente a los demás, siempre con frialdad e indiferencia luchando por ahogar el constante dolor que la soledad le provocaba después de perder todo lo que algún dia amo. Pero eso no le impedía al kitsune ver que el azabache buscaba comprensión, cosa que el tenia al siempre haber estado solo, ser huérfano de ambos padres a los que nunca pudo conocer.

Ambos rodeados de los peores males del mundo ninja, la soledad, la incertidumbre, el desprecio, el odio, y el dolor…

Por ello a pesar de sus constantes peleas eran felices a su modo al ver que de esa forma eran capaces de olvidar tan solo por un momento su doloroso pasado y comportarse por una vez por lo que realmente eran, un par de adolecentes de 13 años…

Con eso Kakashi no estaba de acuerdo en la misión que el hokage les había encomendado, esos chicos no estarían de acuerdo en cambiar sus yo habituales a lindas señoritas con ropas sensuales, si estaba de acuerdo en que él era un pervertido pero esa misión de infiltración era algo riesgosa, el hokage mismo tenía sus dudas pero no había nadie más para llevarla a cabo.

Con un suspiro el copy ninja tuvo que aceptar ejecutar dicha misión.

Destino: país de la hierba

Objetivo: infiltrarse en los barrios bajos con el propósito de recaudar información sobre un ninja renegado clase S.

Requerimientos: disfraz de joven sensual para servicio de acompañante. Preferencias: morena de ojos verdes.

De acuerdo Sakura no podía llevarla a cabo, era débil así que en caso de verdadero peligro no se podría defender bien y el riesgo de violación era grande, no necesitaba a una chica traumada, además de que el cabello rosa no era fácil de cubrir.

Naruto era torpe y aunque tuviera su técnica sexy era rubia de ojos azules además de que no era nada discreto ni bueno infiltrándose, podría delatarse con facilidad cuando alguien quisiera propasarse.

Así que solo le quedaba el menor de los Uchiha que requerimientos físicos ya tenía además de ser discreto y excelente para la infiltración, su carácter era muy frio y reservado así que no permitiría que nadie lo tocase a menos que sea necesario y se sabía cuidar el solo.

Si, él era el correcto.

Así que llego ese dia feliz al puente donde se solía juntar el equipo 7, no se extraño cuando vio a la pelirrosa peleando con Naruto que había frustrado su intento de pedirle una cita al moreno que bien sabia la rechazaría.

-bueno chicos, vamos a comenzar, se nos ha entregado una misión de rango B- dijo el jounin sonriendo debajo de su máscara.

No se extraño al ver al rubio gritar con alegría, la pelirrosa sonreír disimuladamente y el moreno mirando con fastidio a su enérgico compañero rubio.

-bueno, ¿y qué haremos Kakashi sensei?- pregunto Naruto emocionado

-iremos al país de la hierba a recolectar información de un ninja criminal clase S, por lo que esta es una misión de infiltración que espero acepten y cuando digo acepten es porque van a cumplir con todo lo del plan ya establecido, sobre todo tu Sasuke- dijo Kakashi poniéndose un poco serio.

-nh- dijo el Uchiha extendiendo su mano para que el jounin le entregara el pergamino de la misión para leer el mismo lo que sucedía.

Kakashi tomo eso por lo que era, el Uchiha acedia a hacer lo que le pidiera, así que le entrego el pergamino aguantando la risa para ver la cara que pondría al enterarse de lo que tendría que hacer.

Contrario a sus expectativas el menor solo bufo molesto pero lo miro fijamente.

-de acuerdo ¿Cuándo partimos y que es lo que necesitare? ¿Quién me capacitara para el papel?- pregunto fríamente.

-pues Sakura podría ayudarte- sugirió el jounin

-ne ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tiene que hacer el teme?- dijo Naruto curioso

-es una misión especial que considero él es el más capacitado para llevarla a cabo, ustedes y yo seremos sus refuerzos- dijo Kakashi quitándole importancia al asunto

-Sakura necesito tu ayuda- dijo Sasuke y echo a andar a la aldea.

-claro Sasuke-kun- dijo encantada la pelirrosa de que el Uchiha le pidiera ayuda, lo siguió.

-nos vemos en dos horas a la salida de la aldea- dijo Kakashi en voz alta para que lo escucharan a lo lejos, el moreno levanto su mano derecha en señal de entendimiento y siguió su camino sin mirar atrás.

Naruto en cambio estaba confundido por el secretismo del jounin pero decidido se regreso a su casa a prepararse para la misión.

A la hora indicada se podía ver a lo lejos a sus tres alumnos favoritos a la salida de la aldea de la hoja esperándolo, de acuerdo, era un poco más tarde de la hora señalada, pero igual, el nunca iba a cambiar. Al reunirse con ellos y recibir sus respectivos regaños se dirigieron a la aldea de la hierba donde el Uchiha se sometería a quizá una de las pruebas más difíciles de su vida, pero el confiaba en su fuerza…. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se equivoco….

Se divirtió de lo lindo al ver al Uchiha transformado en una chica, una sexy chica a decir verdad, morena de piel blanca y ojos verdes con el cabello negro azulado totalmente liso y con extensiones para hacérselo más largo, llevaba una minifalda de color blanco perla y una blusa corta de color azul con mangas amplias y escote discreto, además de ser corta dejando ver su ombligo y la estreches de su cintura, sin embargo disimulaba su falta de caderas y pechos, en cambio dejaba mucha piel expuesta así que prácticamente todo el que lo viera se lo quería comer con la mirada.

Se divirtió más cuando vio la reacción de Naruto al ver a la sexy Uchiha con sus pestañas largas y oscuras con sus ojos delineados en negro y un suave gloss de cereza en los labios. Nunca se espero que el kitsune se lo devorara con la mirada también, y es que el jounin pensó que se burlaría de él, error, y contrario a lo que esperaba de Sasuke este se sonrojó violentamente al ver como el otro no dejaba de mirarle. Ajena a todo eso la única chica del grupo no podía creer que el Uchiha se viera más hermosa y apetecible que ella misma.

-bueno, Naruto cierra la boca o nos inundaremos- dijo Kakashi con su ojito feliz interponiéndose entre el kitsune y su gran vista. –el plan es este, Suki, en este casi Sasuke se infiltrara en los barrios bajos de la aldea a conseguir la información, Naruto, y yo lo seguiremos de cerca como apoyo por si algo sale mal, debemos protegerlo ¿entendido? Sakura se quedara afuera para apoyo en caso de tener que salir huyendo- los demás asintieron –ok, dispérsense- ordeno, en seguida todos lo obedecieron.

Por su lado el Uchiha no podía estar del todo tranquilo, conocía los riesgos de la misión pero no le agradaba para nada como todos miraban su cuerpo, con deseo y lujuria, se estremeció levemente pero sentía a Naruto cerca y eso de una manera retorcida lo tranquilizaba.

Al llegar a su destino no pudo menos que sentir asco, estaba en un vil burdel, sin embargo se obligo a tranquilizarse, el era un Uchiha, no debía mostrar ningún sentimiento, desde que Itachi mato a su clan ha evitado cualquier sentimiento, pero sobre todo era un ninja, cumpliría con su misión a cualquier coste.

Con ese pensamiento en mente entro y fue recibido de buena manera, claro, en un lugar como ese su cuerpo era un pase automático. El lugar era in vil bar lleno de ebrios y apostadores, nada difícil de imaginar que un criminal estuviese ahí. De inmediato localizo al jefe del lugar y se dirigió a su encuentro caminando de forma suave y sensual solo para disimular, pero en su camino noto varias manos intentando tocarle, total, estaban en un bar donde la gente no tenía decencia.

Pasaron unos minutos en lo que el jefe lo inspeccionaba y decidía llevarlo a un lugar más apartado, el moreno se dejo llevar simulando coquetería, después de todo aun necesitaba la información. El jefe lo condujo a un rincón del bar y lo sentó en un sillón amplio sentándose el tipo a su lado, no le agradaba su contacto, el tipo era asqueroso, de la peor escoria el planeta. Pero siguió su juego, conversando animadamente con él, dejando que le tocara, pero cerrando las piernas disimuladamente, no le permitiría propasarse así de fácil.

Por su lado Naruto apretaba los puños cada vez que veía a ese tipo tocar tan descaradamente a Sasuke, se sorprendió al ver que el Uchiha de verdad sabia actuar riendo y disimulando que le agradaba estar ahí cuando detestaba el contacto físico con la gente, odiaba los bares además, definitivamente eso era para admirar.

Casi se delata al ver que le tocaba por debajo de la blusa sin llegar a los pechos inexistentes del moreno, pero es que no podía evitarlo, eso lo llenaba de enfado y no sabía por qué, no soportaba ver al moreno con alguien más que el. Si no se conociera diría que estaba celoso ¿pero de qué? ¿Por qué se sentía así por su compañero de equipo? Se alerto aun mas al ver a ese tipo lamiendo el cuello del Uchiha con gula.

Sasuke por su parte aguanto todo lo que el sujeto le hacía pero cuando vio que iba a meter su mano por debajo de su falda fue cuando intento apartarlo, sin embargo el hombre lo tomo de las manos, lo siguiente que sintió fue el frio metal de unas esposas en sus muñecas atadas al sillón donde estaba, inmovilizando sus manos. Forcejeo logrando herir sus muñecas ¿pero cómo demonios no se dio cuenta de las esposas?

-veo que te gusta que te someta ¿no? Pequeña Suki- dijo el hombre con voz gruesa por la excitación.

Sasuke tembló, comenzaba a sentirse indefenso, ¿Dónde diablos estaban Naruto y los demás? ese era momento para ayudarlo.

-eres igual a todas, no puedo esperar a entrar en tu cuerpo preciosura- dijo colando su mano debajo de la falda, sin embargo Sasuke se removió alejando esa mano de él, comenzaba a sentir miedo.

¿Qué demonios estaban esperando? Se preguntaba el rubio, estaban viendo a Sasuke siendo sometido y a punto de ser violado y aun no hacían nada para ayudarlo.

-calma Naruto, Sasuke es fuerte- lo intento tranquilizar el jounin, era una suerte que Sakura estuviera afuera, ella seguro no lo soportaría, sin embargo no estaba muy seguro de que Naruto resistiera por mucho, bastaba ver como miraba con furia al sujeto que en esos momento manoseaba al Uchiha.

Sasuke se estaba conteniendo, todavía no tenía nada pero esas caricias rudas y deseosas de él en sus piernas, en su torso no le gustaban, comenzaba a asquearse y marearse, no se lo podía permitir, un Uchiha no mostraba ninguna emoción, un ninja debía cumplir su misión…

¿Por qué Sasuke, por que no te defiendes?

Entonces el tipo alcanzo cierta parte de su cuerpo que lo delataba.

-con que eres un chico pequeña puta- dijo el hombre sonriendo perversamente

Sasuke dejo entonces el disimulo y comenzó a forcejear intentando quitárselo de encima, esa mano lo había estremecido por completo, ahora si sentía un terrible miedo de lo que fuera a pasar.

-Sasuke…- dijo Naruto por lo bajo con impotencia.

-lo descubrieron Naruto, pero aun no podemos abortar la misión- dijo Kakashi

-¿Por qué?- replico el rubio horrorizado

-porque lo descubrieron como chico, no como ninja-

-¡suéltame!- grito de pronto Sasuke asustado, moviendo sus piernas sin resultados, en un intento le pego una patada a su atacante, este, furioso le dio un puñetazo de lleno en el rostro dejándolo aturdido. Tomo sus piernas rudamente y las separo sin pudor, de un solo movimiento le quito la ropa interior dejando expuesto al Uchiha totalmente pero aun con la falda.

Eso era todo, Naruto no lo podía soportar, pero el sensei no lo dejaba moverse aun.

-¿sabes? Después de esto tal vez pueda presentarte a un buen amigo, recién regreso de su aldea, es un criminal ninja y su aldea está lejos así que le encantara darse un buen festín con tu cuerpo pequeña puta- dijo el hombre y soltó una carcajada.

Sasuke apenas y lo entendió, ese golpe le había mandado muy lejos, recién noto que estaba abierto de piernas y su miembro estaba siendo tocado con descaro por ese hombre, se horrorizo.

-suéltame- pidió en un susurro, luchando por no mostrar todo lo que sentía -¡no me toques!- grito pero el hombre lo ignoro apresando con fuerza sus partes, grito de dolor.

-si, le encantara oírte gemir- dijo el hombre con perversión.

Eso era todo, el hombre acababa de decir que el ninja prófugo estaba en la aldea, podía moverse. Rápidamente Kakashi y Naruto saltaron a donde estaba ese hombre con Sasuke.

-¡suéltalo!- ordeno con furia contenida el rubio

El hombre contrario a lo que esperaban sonrió mas ampliamente.

-me preguntaba cuando aparecerían- dijo y un grupo de hombres los rodeo –desháganse de ellos mientras me estreno a su amigo- ordeno.

Era una trampa….

Tarde se dieron cuenta de ello, mientras comenzaban a pelear con los hombres al mando del jefe del club descubrieron al ninja rango S mirándolos desde la distancia, eso obligo al jounin a descubrir su sharingan para acabar con todo lo antes posible. Mientras que Naruto solo estaba pendiente de lo que le pasaba a su amigo pelinegro. Podía ver como el sujeto le quitaba la falda y le subía la blusa.

-¿Por qué…?- murmuro Sasuke, por alguna razón había perdido las fuerzas, de inmediato el hombre sobre él le mostro un jeringa vacía, así que lo habían drogado, que cobarde de su parte…

-¿no vas a llorar pequeña puta? ¿No vas a luchar?- le reto su captor pero él no respondió, no le daría la satisfacción, después de todo era un Uchiha, los Uchiha no mostraban emociones, era un ninja, había cumplido su misión, aunque le costase su cuerpo, su orgullo todo… no pudo evitar que una lagrima saliera de sus ojos y se deslizara por su mejilla, ¿de que servía ser un Uchiha si te arrebataban de esa forma tu pureza? Era un ninja, si, pero aun era un niño, y lo iban a ultrajar de la peor forma, y el no podía hacer nada.

"Itachi, debiste haberme matado ese dia"

Al instante sintió un dolor desgarrador que provenía de su parte trasera, de su entrada donde su captor había introducido sus dedos sin lubricación alguna, grito de dolor para luego abandonar su mente al vacio…

Naruto a lo lejos al escuchar el grito volteo a ver a su amigo y lo que vio lo dejo paralizado… Sasuke estaba sangrando de su ano donde el sujeto ese tenia metidos sus dedos, su sangre comenzó a hervir, miro los ojos del Uchiha vacios, no se movía, estaba ahí como un muñeco sin vida…

No supo que fue lo siguiente, su mirada se volvió roja a la vez que un inmenso poder lo rodeaba, estaba furioso, sin pensarlo dos veces se abalazo contra el tipo sobre Sasuke, destrozando a los que se le atravesaran, arañando su piel, destrozando su carne, no existía nada más para él, solo el sujeto que tenia al Uchiha. El bar se había vaciado desde hacia tiempo y uno a uno los hombres cayeron muertos, Kakashi vio toda la matanza llevada a cabo por Naruto en medio de su furia ciega termino por arrebatarle la vida al ninja que buscaban, y después al hombre que tenia a Sasuke le atravesó el estomago y le arranco la cabeza, sin embargo en medio de su ira estuvo a punto de perder el control y lastimar a Sasuke mismo, afortunadamente el jounin lo detuvo a tiempo dejando solo una marca en el brazo del Uchiha.

Después de eso Naruto reacciono mirando la matanza en el bar, cuerpos por doquier, destrozados… sangre por todos lados pero sobre todo en sus manos, no podía creer que él hubiera hecho todo eso, aun así su principal preocupación era Sasuke, su corazón se comprimió al verlo en ese estado, por más que lo llamaba el Uchiha no reaccionaba, estaba despierto pero no se movía. Reprimió el llanto y lo libero, sabía que esa misión era mala idea, y ahora Sasuke estaba…

A Kakashi le dolía aquello, la misión había fallado, muchas personas habían muerto incluso el ninja renegado y por si fuera poco uno de sus alumnos casi había sido violado y ahora cargaba consigo un gran trauma, como si la matanza de su clan no hubiese sido suficiente….

Naruto no dudo ni dos segundos en quitarle la ropa de chica al Uchiha para luego cubrirlo con una de las telas que recubrían el sillón en el que lo habían esposado. Lo cargo en brazos y salió de ahí, mientras Kakashi enviaba a uno de sus perros ninja a informar de lo sucedido a la aldea.

Se encontró a Sakura afuera pero la ignoro totalmente echando a correr rumbo a la aldea de la hoja, no tardaría en llegar más de 3 horas así que siguió sin mirar atrás, en su cabeza el único objetivo que tenia era asegurar su bienestar…

N/A: se que el anterior capitulo y el resumen no dicen nada, por eso escribí esto para darles otra probada de historia y se queden clavados… si sé que es cruel lo que hago pasar a sasu-chibi pero créanme, no todo es dolor… sin más me despido…

Bye! XD


	3. REMEMORANDO CUANDO TODO EMPEZÓ

Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto…. (lastima T.T)

CAPITULO 2

REMEMORANDO CUANDO TODO EMPEZÓ

Era un imbécil, lo sabia, ¿Cómo había dejado que todo aquello sucediera de esa manera? No lo sabia, pero lo que ahora importaba era llevar al pequeño Uchiha a un clínica, sin embargo no podía hacer eso, no en medio de una misión cuyo requerimiento era la discreción, Naruto lo sabia pero estaba exponiendo al moreno al salir asi rumbo a la aldea, la herida en su brazo era de cuidado y mas al ser provocada por chakra de Kyubi.

No le importo dejar a Sakura en la aldea de la hierba, era mejor que menos gente se enterara de lo que le había pasado a sasuke, aun asi tenia que encontrar a Naruto pronto y tratar al moreno con sus pocos conocimientos médicos.

No tardo mucho en encontrarlos, al parecer el rubio no era tan idiota y había notado la sangre que no paraba de salir del inconciente sasuke. Se había detenido en un claro de bosque cerca de un rio y en esos momentos intentaba parar el sangrado, asi que mas tranquilo Kakashi se detuvo y llego a su lado.

-maldicion Kakashi-sensei, el sangrado no para- dijo Naruto a penas lo sintió a su lado, lo miro angustiado.

-tranquilo Naruto, intentaremos todo lo que este a nuestra disposición para que este su vida no corra peligro- "de nuevo" estuvo a punto de agregar pero ese no era el momento.

El rubio asintio y miro a su alrededor -¿y Sakura-chan?- pregunto.

-sigue en la villa, es mejor que no se entere, además alla está nuestro equipaje, ella lo llevara a la aldea de la hoja- explico el jounin pacientemente.

Con rapidez se acerco a sasuke tendido en el suelo aun envuelto en la tela del sillón del bar de mala muerte en el que habían estado. Con habilidad digna de un medico improvisado el sensei lo reviso y de inmediato dio instrucciones a Naruto de lo que tenían que hacer, primero limpiar las heridas asi que con cuidado taparon la herida mas preocupante y llevaron al Uchiha a la orilla del rio donde lavaron su cuerpo.

Por alguna extraña razón el rubio limpiaba meticulosamente a sasuke como si quisiera borrar las huellas de ese hombre de la piel de porcelana del Uchiha y eso lo entendía muy bien el Hatake, después de todo Naruto le quería, lo pudo ver mientras peleaba, estaba lleno de sentimientos negativos por el ultraje al moreno.

Mientras lo lavaban retiraron las extenciones, el maquillaje y las lentillas verdes, eso solo ayudo a la depresión del rubio, ver esos ojos grises faltos de brillo lo llenaba de culpa por no haber echo algo antes por el.

Después de eso lo vistieron con ropas del mismo sasuke ya que el moreno había obligado al jounin a cargar con ropa suya extra para cambiarse rápidamente en caso de un ataque sorpresa. Era bueno que sasuke fuera precavido o de otro modo seguiría desnudo pero la sorpresa igual se la habían llevado.

Con cuidado vendaron su brazo y curaron su parte baja asi que cuando terminaron el Uchiha solamente seguía mas palido que de costumbre pero por la perdida de sangre, estaba fuera de peligro asi que podrían retrasar la retirada a Konoha ya que quiéranlo o no estaban cansados por la pelea contra tantos hombres.

Al anochecer encendieron una fogata en un lugar seguro y cazaron algo para comer, también se asearon un poco e improvisaron las camas, dado que el Uchiha no reaccionaba ellos tendrían que turnarse para hacer guardia, había la posibilidad de que aun los siguieran los pocos sobrevivientes de la matanza.

Naruto no podía dormir, habían sido muchas emociones en el dia y la energía que uso en batalla había sido la del demonio en su interior asi que no estaba muy cansado por lo que se ofreció para la primera guardia. Kakashi no renegó, había usado mucho su sharingan asi que estaba cansado, pasado un rato se había quedado dormido, o eso creía el rubio por lo que no le vio problema al intentar sacar al Uchiha de su trance.

Sin embargo sasuke se había encerrado en su mente, en una especie de burbuja donde se sentía protegido, era una medida que había adoptado su subconciente en un intento por proteger la integridad mental del moreno ante lo que le hacían a su cuerpo. Naruto no sabía mucho del tema pero si sabía que era difícil hacer despertar a una persona en ese estado ¿Cómo le había dicho Sakura-chan? Ah, si, estado vegetativo. Era difícil saber a ciencia cierta cuanto tardaría sasuke en despertar, pero también sentía en lo mas profundo de su corazón que sasuke podría escucharlo si llegaba a el, lo intentaría por que quería de nuevo al moreno a su lado, quería escuhar de nuevo como le decía usuratonkachi, como se burlaba de él y como él lo molestaba con tal de que ambos se sintieran de nuevo como unos chiquillos inmaduros de 8 años, pero felices a plenitud… libres…

-sasuke, regresa, sé que lo que te paso no tiene nombre y que es muy difícil de aceptar, pero tienes que regresar- dijo Naruto en voz baja para no despertar al sensei, sin embargo al ver que sus intentos eran en vano, los sentimientos lo embargaban queriendo estallar en llanto, logrando que su voz comenzara a temblar.

-vamos sasuke-teme… escuchame… se que puedes… no me ignores ahora por favor… si lo haces no te lo perdonare nunca ¿entiendes?... si sales de esta podras ignorarme después todo lo que quieras…-

Nada cambio, se sentía horrible, un inútil… un perdedor como solia decirle aquel lindo moreno que ahora no era mas que un muñeco sin vida. No lo pudo evitar y comenzó a llorar, lloraba lagrimas de dolor e impotencia, de amargura y amor por el Uchiha.

Por su lado Kakashi no estaba muy lejos de terminar llorando como el rubio, y es que esa impotencia que expresaba el Uzumaki fue la misma que el sintió al perder a Obito, su mejor amigo, un Uchiha… que cruel podía llegar a ser el destino, ahora su alumno atravesaba la misma amargura que el en su juventud, solo que aquella vez el no tuvo nada mas que hacer, en cambio el rubio aun podía tener su segunda oportunidad si el moreno despertaba….

-sasuke… vuelve bastardo…- dijo el rubio, por sus mejillas corrian las lágrimas libremente pero no sollozaba, lloraba en silencio –bastardo…-

No lo pudo evitar y abrazo el cuerpo del Uchiha con fuerza, no quería dejarlo ir, ya no le importaba si su sensei lo escuchaba, quería que sasuke volviera, daría todo por ello, todo…

Kakashi se mordió el labio inferior debajo de su mascara, ya no podía fingir mas…

-Naruto…- llamo al menor encontrándolo sentado en el piso recargado en un árbol con el Uchiha sentado de lado sobre sus piernas cruzadas abrazandolo de costado contra su pecho, llorando a mares con su cara enterrada en el cabello del moreno.

Nada mas escuchar el llamado del sensei el rubio levanto la cabeza despacio separándose un poco de sasuke.

-Naruto, no te preocupes, cuando lleguemos pondremos a todo el hospital de cabeza para encontrar la forma de sacar adelante a Sasuke- dijo el jounin, Naruto asintio levemente –por ahora necesitas descansar, mañana debemos cargar con Sasuke así que necesitaras fuerza- intento animarlo pero el rubio solo volvió a asentir tristemente.

Lentamente se acomodo en su posición sin dejar de abrazar al uchiha e intento dormir con el peso del estado de su amigo en su conciencia.

Como era de esperarse, no pudo dormir esa noche pero no dejo de abrazar en todo momento a su compañero.

Kakashi tampoco pudo dormir bien, pero el no estaba tan deprimido como Naruto. Asi que el dia siguiente emprendieron el camino de vuelta a konoha, por alguna razon Naruto no soltaba al Uchiha como si con eso el moreno despertara de su estado en cualquier momento, el queria estar ahi cuando eso sucediera.

Como era de esperarse en el hospital no recibieron buenas noticias, por suerte podian curar el cuerpo de Sasuke, pero no podian curar su mente, y menos si estaba ausente.

Sakura llegó al dia siguiente como lo habian acordado, pero eso no evito la tristeza y culpa que sufrio al ver a su amor platonico en ese estado y por razones que desconocia, aun asi se propuso investigar para encontrar una forma de ayudarle.

Naruto en cambio iba todos los dias al hospital a visitar al moreno, no soportaba verlo asi pero solo podia estar a su lado hasta el momento en que despertara.

Los amigos de Naruto no soportaban verlo asi, todos los dias se veia igual, habia perdido su sonrisa. Hinata, era la más preocupada de todos asi que reunio a todos y juntos descubrieron la razón de que Naruto ya no sonriera, era por Sasuke, afortunadamente entre todos pudieron encontrar una manera de sanar al Uchiha y recuperar la sonrisa del rubio. Afortunadamente aun no sabian los sentimientos que el Uzumaki le profesaba a su mejor amigo.

Asi que acordaron ir al hospital a visitar a Sasuke y llevar a cabo su plan. Cuando llegaron Naruto ya estaba ahi junto con Kakashi, al parecer el rubio se habia quedado toda la noche con el Uchiha y en esos momentos se encontraba dormido en el regazo del sensei en el sillon de tres plazas que habia en la habitacion de Sasuke.

-chicos, que sorpresa verlos a todos aqui-dijo el sensei sonriendo debajo de su mascara.

-Kakashi sensei ¿Cómo se encuentra Sasuke-kun?- pregunto Hinata timidamente.

-inconciente- contesto el sensei simplemente.

-¿Alguna mejoria?- pregunto Ino

-ninguna-

Algunos suspiraron, en verdad no habia mucha esperanza.

-bien, habrá que actuar- dijo Ino y todos asintieron.

-¿Qué es lo que planean chicos?- pregunto Kakashi aparentando felicidad.

-Queremos entrar en su mente para traerlo de regreso- contesto Kiba

-¿Eso se puede?-

Todos voltearon a ver al rubio que habia despertado al escuchar las voces de todos.

-se puede pero es muy riesgoso, pueden dañar la mente de Sasuke desde adentro- respondio el sensei tranquilamente, el ya sabia que se podia hacer eso, pero queria esperar a ver si el Uchiha despertaba solo.

-tendremos cuidado sensei, Ino sabe las tecnicas de los Yamanaka para entrar en la mente de los demas- dijo Shikamaru con voz cansina, no le apetecia salvar a Sasuke pero si era por Naruto, ayudaria.

-De acuerdo-acepto Kakashi -pero solo pueden ir pocos, no todos-

-Yo iré- dijo de inmediato Naruto

-me lo esperaba- dijo Kakashi

-yo tambien voy- dijo Hinata

-yo voy por default- dijo Ino con una sonrisita

-bien, como la voz de la razón Shikamaru irá con ustedes- dijo Kakashi con cara de no aceptar un no por respuesta.

-ya que- dijo Shikamaru completamente aburrido.

-Bien, deben entrar, encontrarlo sin interferir con su mente y convencerlo de volver- dijo Kakashi seriamente -ademas deben tener cuidado o se pueden perder en la mente de Sasuke, lo mas seguro es que este en la oscuridad y por supuesto que si vuelve y se entera de que anduvieron husmeando por su mente se enfadara mucho asi que no se distraigan ¿OK?- todos asintieron -los demas vigilen que no vengan los doctores y enfermeras de Sasuke-

En eso Ino comenzo a juntar chakra, luego miro a sus acompañantes.

-Tomense de las manos y dejen su mente en blanco, no quiero que se pierdan- dijo la rubia tendiendoles la mano.

Así lo hicieron, el chakra de Ino comenzó a rodearles mientras que la rubia ponía su mano libre en la frente de Sasuke para ingresar a ella, Kakashi les hizo señas a los otros para que estuvieran alertas, así cuando Ino pudo entrar en la mente del Uchiha todos fueron arrastrados con ella mientras que sus cuerpos caían inertes así que los demás los sostuvieron.

-solo nos resta esperar- dijo Kakashi sosteniendo en sus brazos al rubio mientras que Kiba sostenía a Hinata, Shino sostenía a Ino mientras que Chouji sostenía a Shikamaru.

NSNSNSNSNSNS

Mientras tanto en las profundidades de la mente de Sasuke el grupo de rescate se encontraba en una sala oscura básicamente flotando en el espacio, a su alrededor podían distinguir puertas de todos colores, algunas de ellas cerradas y otras entreabiertas, pero por ningún lado se veía al Uchiha.

-Ino ¿Qué son estas puertas?- pregunto Hinata

-los recuerdos y pensamientos de Sasuke-kun- dijo Ino –lo más seguro es que se relacionen por color, por ejemplo el azul puede ser tristeza, el rojo dolor, conectado a su recuerdo particular que le provoca ese sentimiento o sensación- explico.

-¿pero donde esta Sasuke?- dijo Naruto.

-lo más seguro es que esté detrás de la puerta que tiene el pensamiento, sensación o recuerdo que lo dejo como está ahora- dijo Shikamaru en un tono desinteresado.

Naruto recordó eso y no pudo evitar deprimirse, además de que estaba en un problema, se supone que nadie debe de enterarse del motivo por el cual Sasuke decidió encerrarse en su mente.

-Naruto, ¿Qué fue lo que Sasuke-kun vivió antes de quedar así?- pregunto Ino –tal vez si nos imaginamos cuales fueron los sentimientos y sensaciones podamos relacionarlos con una puerta y entrar a buscarlo-

Naruto se mordió el labio inferior, el no podía contarles eso.

-lo siento, no puedo decirles- dijo el rubio contundentemente

-¿pero por que Naruto-kun?- pregunto Hinata preocupada

-Sasuke no lo soportaría, es un golpe directo a su orgullo, que otros se enteren del motivo que lo obligo a huir de esta manera, de no afrontar lo que le paso, todos pensaran que es un cobarde- dijo Naruto apretando los puños al borde del llanto, si Sasuke se sentía así el se sentía un inútil.

Todos se miraron.

-bueno, entonces danos pistas, tú estabas ahí ¿no?- propuso Shikamaru

Naruto lo pensó, pistas… ¿Qué debió haber sentido Sasuke en el momento de su casi violación?... un estremecimiento lo recorrió… claro que lo sabía, seguro sintió impotencia y miedo…

-miedo- dijo el rubio en voz baja –e impotencia…-

Todos se pusieron a pensar cuando de pronto una puerta se entreabrió, como una invitación silenciosa a entrar, se miraron…

-vamos a ver, seguro su mente reacciona a nosotros- dijo Ino, todos asintieron y flotaron hacia la puerta, Hinata era la más cercana así que ella tomo el pomo de la puerta y la abrió despacio dejando ver un pasillo, oscuro al final no dejando ver nada mas allá de ocho metros, en el piso se podían ver juguetes tirados, juegos de mesa a medio jugar, shurikens de juguete, peluches y demás, seguro se habían metido en un recuerdo o algún pensamiento de la niñez del Uchiha, cuando se dieron la vuelta para regresar por donde habían entrado se escucho un sollozo entrecortado y una voz infantil.

-¿aniki?- todos voltearon a ver hacia el final del pasillo, esa voz era muy parecida a la de Sasuke pero tenía un toque más inocente.

De la oscuridad del pasillo salió un pequeño niño pelinegro, caminaba despacio hacia ellos, con sus manitas en la cara intentando contener las lágrimas que comenzaban a caer de sus hermosos ojos negros. Todos se sorprendieron al ver al pequeño Sasuke de 6 años de edad. El menor levanto la mirada terminando de limpiar sus lágrimas con la manga de su playerita negra.

-¿Naruto?- dijo reconociendo al rubio -¡Naruto!- exclamo con felicidad, de inmediato echo a correr hacia él, al estar cerca se lanzo contra el mencionado que en su aturdimiento solo pudo sostenerlo entre sus brazos para evitar irse al suelo con todo y niño, en cambio el chibi Sasuke se aferro a él con un gran abrazo.

-Naruto ¡qué bueno que estas aquí! Comenzaba a sentirme solo- dijo el niño con su cabecita en el cuello del rubio -¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- reclamo apartándose para mirar a Naruto a la cara haciendo un tierno puchero por su disgusto, sin embargo noto la cara de shock del rubio -¿sucede algo?-

Todos estaban en shock sin embargo Hinata salió más rápido y le dio un codazo a Naruto sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

-ah, si… digo gomen Sasuke- dijo Naruto brincando un poco por el codazo y luego sonriéndole al niño.

-mo… ¿sabes? Todos los demás son muy aburridos, esperaba el dia en que vinieras para jugar, mira todos los juguetes que tengo, ¡nos divertiremos mucho!- dijo el chibi Sasuke de forma inocente y muy alegre señalando los juguetes en el piso del pasillo

Ino y Hinata no pudieron evitar sonreír con ternura pero el niño dijo "otros" ¿a quiénes de refería?

-disculpa Sasuke-kun- dijo Ino haciendo que el chibi Uchiha la mirara

-Ino fea- dijo el niño mostrándole su lengua y volteándose al otro lado aferrándose más a Naruto.

A Ino le salió una vena en la frente, primero por la entonación de la contestación del pequeño, segundo por llamarla fea.

-cálmate Ino… que problemático- dijo Shikamaru poniendo su mano en el hombro de la chica. Ino suspiro y asintió intentando calmarse.

-etto… Sasuke-kun…- llamo Hinata al niño, esta vez el menor la miro y levanto una ceja

-así que si hablas, hina-chan es rara- dijo el menor

Hinata enrojeció de vergüenza mientras Naruto intentaba no reír al ver al Uchiha insultar a las kunoichis, por último el menor miro a Shikamaru.

-también está el ciervo dormilón- dijo y miro a Naruto que sin poder evitarlo soltó una carcajada.

-que problemático- dijo Shikamaru sin inmutarse por como lo había llamado el menor, total, ya sabía que Sasuke era un grosero.

-Naruto, ¿Por qué los trajiste?- se quejo el chibi –yo solo quiero jugar contigo-

Naruto dejo de reírse para luego sonrojarse, valla, no se esperaba que Sasuke esperara solo por él.

-bueno Sasu-chan- empezó a decir el rubio pero Sasuke de nuevo hizo su pucherito.

-no me digas así Naru-baka- se quejo el menor dándole un golpecito en el brazo.

Naruto hizo un puchero pero se resistió a devolverle el insulto al menor.

-bueno, Sasuke ¿a quienes te referías con otros?- pregunto intrigado.

-pues ya no hay nadie por ahora pero a veces escucho voces, dicen cosas feas de mi aniki, solo están sedientas de poder y venganza, me asustan- dijo Sasuke mirando el piso, Naruto iba a decir algo pero el menor lo interrumpió –sin embargo han cesado y últimamente se escuchan murmullos y llanto, me dan miedo- escondió su carita en el pecho del rubio.

Este miro a sus compañeros intrigado.

-seguramente sea el verdadero Sasuke- dijo Shikamaru en tono cansino, entonces todos lo entendieron, las aspiraciones del Uchiha eran poder y venganza, seguramente ahora que estaba deprimido esos murmullos y sollozos provenían de él.

-Sasuke ¿nos puedes decir de dónde vienen esas voces?- pregunto el rubio gentilmente al niño en sus brazos, este se mordió el labio inferior, dudando –después jugaremos, pero primero alejare de ti todo aquello que te asusta ¿te parece?- el chibi sonrió y asintió contento.

-arigatou Naruto-baka- exclamo y le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que todos se sonrojaran y sorprendieran por la escena, mas el rubio que había tenido contacto directo y estaba algo avergonzado y sorprendido, sin embargo el niño no hizo caso a las caras de incredulidad de sus acompañantes y se soltó del rubio para después echar a andar por el pasillo hacia la zona en oscuridad.

Saliendo de su aturdimiento todos echaron a andar siguiendo al menor de donde se escuchaban cada vez más cerca los murmullos…

NSNSNSNSNSNSNS

NOTAS DE AUTORA: de verdad que aun no me acostumbro a la universidad, pero en fin, esto es todo lo que puedo ofrecer por el momento, agradecería sus comentarios ya que me ayudan a crecer como escritora, además, no saben lo feliz que me hacen, sino les juro que hare sufrir a SasUke muajajajajajaj (XD)

Próximo cap la siguiente semana (espero)

Jane!

Y recuerden cada review es un beso mas que le roba Naruto a Sasuke…. XD


	4. VUELVE MI KOI

Naruto no me pertenece es de Kishimoto… T.T

CAPITULO 3

No sabían cómo reaccionar ante todo lo que sus ojos veían, de repente estaban en un pasillo oscuro, pero al siguiente estaban en una enorme habitación llena de pantallas por todos lados, recuerdos de momentos vividos por Sasuke en su niñez. Se podía ver claramente recuerdos de chibi-Sasu con su aniki, con su madre y padre, unos eran tristes y otros muy alegres, pero se sentía frío.

-No me gusta este lugar- murmuró el chibi-Sasu caminando al lado de Naruto con sus manitas aferradas al pantalón del rubio, temblaba ligeramente.

-¿Por qué Sasuke?- preguntó el rubio extrañado.

-Todas esas emociones se sienten tan distantes- murmuro Sasu-chibi afligido, Naruto no pudo evitar alzarlo de nuevo en sus brazos en un abrazo tranquilizador para luego seguir recorriendo el lugar sin soltarlo en ningún momento.

-Oye Sasuke, ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?- preguntó un aburrido Shikamaru.

-Falta poco-contestó el menor asomando su cabecita por sobre el hombro de Naruto para ver al Nara.

Caminaron un rato más, conforme avanzaban comenzaban a escucharse los sollozos que el Uchiha mini había mencionado además de que las imágenes en las pantallas mostraban recuerdos más recientes del Uchiha, unas de las pantallas estaban descompuestas, solo se veía estática, era un lapso grande, sin duda esos eran los recuerdos de la matanza del clan, los cuales Sasuke reprimía.

Sólo Shikamaru se dio cuenta pero no pudo evitar señalárselo al rubio, después de todo si eso había pasado con los recuerdos de la matanza del clan, lo más seguro era que los recuerdos que traumaron al Uchiha para dejarlo en ese estado posiblemente también estuvieran bloqueados.

Conforme avanzaban el pequeño Uchiha se aferraba más a Naruto negándose a ver lo que las pantallas mostraban, ya que los recuerdos se iban distorsionando como una terrorífica película de terror para luego ser manchados por las pesadillas y deseos más oscuros del verdadero Sasuke, sus temores y tormentos.

-Creo que nos estamos adentrando mucho a la mente de Sasuke-kun- dijo Ino –Debemos darnos prisa, mi chakra no durará mucho y podemos interferir mucho en la mente de Sasuke-kun-

Todos asintieron, los sollozos cada vez eran más fuertes, fue entonces que llegaron a una puerta cerrada, de ahí provenían los ruidos y también s escuchaban murmullos. Ino se acercó a la puerta con la intención de abrirla pero esta no cedió, la chica no pudo abrirla.

-Ya sospechaba de esto- dijo Shikamaru con fastidio.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Hinata

Shikamaru suspiró –Naruto intenta abrirla tú- dijo

Naruto, estaba más preocupado por el pequeño en sus brazos que parecía haberse desmayado.

-¿Qué como por qué?- dijo confundido mirando al Nara.

-Lo más seguro es que sólo tú puedas entrar ya que el pequeño que traes contigo te esperaba sólo a ti- explicó con calma Shikamaru.

Ino y Hinata lo miraron, Naruto miró al pequeño en sus brazos analizando la situación, si lo que Shikamaru decía era cierto, entonces solo él podía llevar a Sasuke de regreso.

Los miró a todos –Lo haré, yo lo traeré de regreso, lo prometo- dijo el rubio y avanzó hasta la puerta llevando al niño consigo, al momento de tocarla ésta brilló y se abrió sola, entonces se pudo escuchar un grito de Sasuke, sonaba desgarrador, todos se estremecieron pero sólo Naruto reconoció ese grito, era el mismo que había soltado el Uchiha cuando le penetraron dos dedos.

-chicos, espérenme aquí- dijo Naruto y atravesó la puerta, inmediatamente ésta se cerró a sus espaldas.

Todos se miraron y suspiraron, ya sólo les quedaba esperar por el rubio…

Por su lado Naruto tenía algo de miedo, y es que todo el lugar estaba muy tétrico pero sin duda las voces que se escuchaban eran parte de los recuerdos del trauma del Uchiha, podía escuchar claramente la voz del violador insultando al pelinegro, la lujuria en sus palabras y sus perversas intenciones.

No tardo mucho en encontrar a alguien más en ese lugar, se encontraba sentado en una orilla con las piernas flexionadas hacía su pecho abrazando sus rodillas y escondiendo su cara en el hueco que dejaban éstas y sus brazos.

-Sasuke…- murmuro Naruto afligido al ver así al moreno, se acercó y pudo entender los murmullos que soltaba, decía cosas como "no me toques" "por favor ya no me lastimes". –Sasuke- volvió a llamar pero el Uchiha no hacía caso.

Se acercó al moreno y se arrodilló frente a él –Sasuke- intentó tocarlo pero éste tembló y se encogió más sobre sí mismo. Sin proponérselo lágrimas de impotencia comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas con marquitas zorrunas –Sasuke, lo lamento, lo lamento mucho… si yo hubiera hecho algo antes no te habrían lastimado… por favor perdóname, por favor regresa… te extraño mucho…- sollozaba y suplicaba con un dolor abrumador y es que el dolor del Uchiha era el suyo.

-Naruto baka, ¿por qué lloras?- preguntó la voz tierna e infantil del pequeño Uchiha en sus brazos.

Naruto no pudo más que abrazarlo con fuerza -¡perdóname Sasuke!- exclamó al tiempo que lo hacía, el pequeño estaba confundido pero aún así miró al Uchiha mayor en trance frente al rubio.

-Naruto ¿estás así por mí? ¿Por qué mou hitori no boku (mi otro yo) está llorando?- preguntó el menor afligido.

-Lo siento Sasuke, debí protegerte – dijo Naruto alejándolo un poco y mirando sus pozos profundos.

-¿Por qué te lamentas tanto? Tú no hiciste nada malo- dijo el pequeño.

El rubio negó –lo hice todo mal-

-Tú no hiciste nada…-

-¡ESE ES EL PUNTO JODER!- gritó el rubio desesperado – ¡NO HICE NADA CUANDO DEBÍ HACERLO! ¡DEJE QUE ESE HOMBRE TE TOCARA! ¡DEJE QUE TE ENCERRARAS AQUÍ! ¡TE DEJE SOLO CUANDO MAS NECESITABAS COMPAÑÍA! ¡TE DEJE SOLO CUANDO TU FAMILIA FUE ASESINADA!- estalló en llanto.

El pequeño sin embargo seguía impasible.

-Naruto baka- dijo el chibi –éramos unos niños, no tenias por que cuidar de mi cuando ni tú mismo cuidabas de ti, siempre metiéndote en problemas, pero por sobre todo, siempre solo… era normal que solo pensaras en ti y en ser reconocido. Yo solo pensaba en mi padre, en que me reconociera… pensaba en mi aniki… en lo mucho que lo quería y admiraba…. Y todo lo que me arrebato…-

Naruto lo miro, a pesar de todo el menor sonreía suavemente.

-y sin embargo te conocí…- dijo el menor al aire –dime ¿Por qué te afecta tanto que esté así?- ya no sonreía.

-Tu dolor es mi dolor, tu pena es también la mía…- dijo el rubio –me di cuenta cuando ese hombre te tocaba, me di cuenta de que no soporto que se metan contigo, que te toquen… que te lastimen… - Naruto se limpió las lagrimas con la manga de su chaqueta naranja.

-Tuve miedo Naruto, esperaba a que me ayudaras-

-lo sé... y lo lamento, quiero serte útil Sasuke, quiero protegerte…-

El niño solo lo miraba pero entonces se acercó a su otro yo y puso su manita en el hombro del Sasuke mayor, de inmediato éste levanto la cabeza y miró al niño, su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas. El menor sonrió.

-Naruto baka ha venido a vernos, quiere que vuelvas con él-

-no quiero que me lastimen de nuevo- murmuro el mayor

El menor miró a Naruto –convéncenos-

-Sasuke, vuelve… - dijo Naruto a penas, a pesar de estar llorando la imagen del moreno lo había embelesado, y es que se veía hermoso como un ángel caído en desgracia. Aun así esa imagen le estrujo el corazón.

-Sasuke, perdóname ¿sí? Debí ayudarte antes- dijo Naruto arrepentido –lo lamento desde el fondo de mi corazón me destroza verte en ese estado, quiero que regreses conmigo, por favor… tu eres mi felicidad, sin ti no puedo seguir-

-tuve mucho miedo Naruto- dijo el mayor Uchiha –tan solo quería que me salvarás, no quería que ese hombre continuara, me drogó, no podía defenderme…- sus ojos se empañaron de nuevo –sé que no era tu responsabilidad pero para mí tú eras mi esperanza-

Sin pensarlo tomó al Uchiha mayor de los hombros y se acercó para después callarlo con un beso, uno tierno lleno de amor y dulzura, Sasuke no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y recibir esa muestra de amor, después de todo era lo que más había anhelado secretamente desde que el rubio le cautivo.

Naruto se separo lentamente –te quiero mucho Sasuke, tan solo vuelve y te prometo protegerte siempre, no dejaré que nada te lastime de nuevo, daré todo de mi incluso la vida, no dejaré que caigas y si caes yo caeré contigo para volver a levantarnos juntos, recuerda que yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, porque ese es mi camino ninja, un camino que quiero que recorras a mi lado-

Sasuke cerró los ojos –eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar- dijo y abrazo al rubio que lo recibió gustoso.

-Sasuke quiero que seas mío, se mi novio- dijo el rubio a su oído.

Sasuke le besó en el cuello, un beso pequeño y dulce -¿y Sakura?-

-No me importa, tú serás mi razón para seguir adelante, no necesito nada mas- contestó Naruto de inmediato, lo abrazó mas fuerte -solo no te apartes de mi nunca-

-gracias Naruto-

-¿Por qué?-

-por ser mi luz en la oscuridad-

-¿eso es un sí?-

-dobe-

-teme-

-Te quiero-

-no más que yo a ti-

Se volvieron a besar y al terminar vieron al chibi Uchiha agarrado al pantalón del rubio.

-Naruto-baka, aun sigo aquí- dijo el chibi haciendo su pucherito.

Naruto lo alzo en brazos y le dio un beso en la frente, el menor soltó una risita.

-¿volverás a sonreír?- preguntó el menor

Naruto asintió.

-entonces ¿Qué esperan para volver?-

Naruto y Sasuke se miraron y sonrieron, entre los dos abrazaron al más pequeño que volvió a reír.

-por lo menos aquí adentro ya no será tan oscuro- dijo el menor y todo comenzó a iluminarse-será mejor que los saque a todos, hina-chan me desespera y el dormilón y la oxigenada no me agradan mucho –

-estaremos bien- dijo el Uchiha mayor y también lo beso en la frente –ya no estamos solos, y tenemos a nuestro sol, se llama Uzumaki Naruto-

Naruto sonrió mientras todo se iluminaba…

NxS

De vuelta a la realidad….

Kakashi vio con alivio como el rubio acostado en sus piernas comenzaba a despertar, al mirar a su alrededor vio que uno a uno de los chicos inconscientes recobraron el sentido.

A penas despertar y darse cuenta de donde estaba y recordar lo que acababa de vivir no pudo evitar sonreír y salir disparado hacia la cama del paciente, se le quedo mirando expectante deseando con todas sus fuerzas que esos parpados se abrieran y le dejaran ver los hermosos orbes grises de su persona amada.

Paso un tiempo y el rubio comenzaba a desesperarse in embargo, cuando todos los demás reaccionaron fue que el moreno en la cama de hospital comenzó a moverse, poco después abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a un rubio demasiado cerca para su salud mental, se sonrojo levemente, después escucho el grito de triunfo de todos a su alrededor, esperen… ¿Cuántas personas habían estado esperando su regreso?...

-¡Sasuke!- gritó Naruto feliz aprisionándolo en un abrazo estrangulador.

-U… usu… raton… kachi…- dijo a penas el Uchiha medio asfixiado.

-Teme, hasta que despiertas ya estaba considerando meterme a por ti de nuevo- dijo Naruto en su oído llorando lagrimas de felicidad.

-dobe- dijo el Uchiha sonriendo levemente.

-Sasuke-kun gracias a dios estas de regreso- dijo Hinata feliz, de hecho todos estaban felices, si era cierto que no querían mucho al Uchiha por arrogante y creído pero Naruto lo quería así que si eso hacia feliz al rubio ellos eran felices con él.

-bueno, es un gusto mis estimados genin pero es hora de que se vayan apuesto a que a las enfermeras no les hará gracia que un paciente en estado vegetativo recién despierto tenga tantas visitas- dijo Kakashi sonriendo.

-que problemático- dijo Shikamaru.

-Sasuke-kun, recupérate pronto- dijo Ino y se llevo a sus compañeros consigo.

-nos vemos Sasuke-kun- dijo Hinata y se fue seguida por Kiba que le dio un golpecito a Naruto en el hombro a modo de despedida y por Shino que solo los miro y se fue, era muy expresivo (claro y Naruto no ama a Sasu-chan ¬_¬).

Una vez que todos se fueron Kakashi cerró la puerta con seguro y se acerco a Sasuke, éste no se esperaba que de un momento a otro su sensei lo atrapara en un fuerte abrazo.

-lo siento Sasuke, debí abortar la misión antes- dijo el Hatake arrepentido.

-Kakashi…sensei…- murmuro Sasuke y cerró los ojos dejándose abrazar, le sorprendía ese Kakashi cariñoso, pero agradecía que se preocupara por él.

-no aceptare misiones de esa índole de nuevo- dijo Kakashi apartándose y sonriéndole como un padre conciliador con su hijo.

-Sasuke-teme, nos preocupaste a todos- dijo Naruto y entre él y Kakashi lo abrazaron de nuevo.

Sasuke sonrió –gracias chicos- dijo y cerró los ojos relajándose por completo.

-Sasuke, Sasuke!- llamó el rubio preocupado cuando no recibió respuesta, luego vio la sonrisita del Uchiha y sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo.

-como molestas dobe- dijo Sasuke

-teme no me asustes así- dijo el rubio suspirando de alivio, entonces el moreno y Kakashi se echaron a reír, luego les siguió el rubio.

Poco después los médicos llegaron a revisar a Sasuke, después del chequeo diagnosticaron que estaba bien, lo darían de alta al dia siguiente. Cuando se fueron Kakashi decidió irse también pero antes el rubio lo detuvo, sentado en la misma cama del Uchiha a su lado, tomo la mano de éste y miro al sensei.

-antes que nadie quiero que sepas que desde hoy Uchiha Sasuke es mi novio oficialmente- dijo el rubio sonriente.

Al Uchiha se le subieron los colores de golpe y volteo la mirada avergonzado, mira que el rubio era directo. Kakashi sonrió bajo su máscara y suspiro.

-tardaste Naruto- dijo el jounin –y creo que acabas de destruir los sueños de toda la población femenina de Konoha, pero estoy feliz por ustedes- miro al Uchiha –Sasuke, se feliz-

Naruto asintió –no se preocupe Kakashi sensei, me encargare de que Sasuke sea feliz de ahora en adelante, a mi lado nada le pasara- prometió

-eso espero Naruto o yo mismo me encargare de hacértelo pagar- amenazo dulcemente y se fue dejando al rubio con un escalofrío y a Sasuke con una sonrisita de burla hacia su ahora koi.

-bueno teme ¿en qué nos quedamos?- dijo el rubio tomando al moreno de la cintura y atrayéndolo hacia sí.

-mmm, no sé, es difícil recordar cuando apenas te recuperas de un estado cerca el coma- dijo Sasuke divertido fingiendo demencia.

-bueno eso se puede arreglar- dijo el rubio y le planto un enorme beso en los labios que el Uchiha recibió gustoso.

-oi dobe, ¿Qué estabas haciendo tú con mi yo de 6 años?- pregunto Sasuke una vez que se separaron.

-ya sabes, cosas- dijo Naruto con aires misteriosos.

-Naruto- dijo Sasuke perdiendo la paciencia, el rubio rio.

-¿Qué crees que le haría Sasuke? Yo solo te quiero a ti- dijo Naruto dándole un besito en la nariz.

-pero ese era yo también-

-sip pero me gusta más el Sasuke al que le puedo hacer cosas para mayores-

Sasuke de inmediato tomo el color de su verdura favorita, incluso el rubio podía jurar haberle visto salir humo de las orejas.

-hentai!- dijo el Uchiha por lo bajo.

Naruto rio más fuerte y lo abrazo –no te preocupes Sasuke, bromeaba, tu eres mi koi y solo veré que seas feliz-

-más te vale rubio idiota-

-claro amor-

-no me digas así- replico molesto, aunque por dentro estaba muy emocionado.

-bueno cariño es hora de dormir, los doctores dijeron mucho descanso- dijo Naruto obligando al Uchiha a recostarse, cuando se iba a apartar para dirigirse al sillón a dormir el moreno lo tomo de la muñeca.

-no te vayas- dijo Sasuke por lo bajo, avergonzado y ligeramente sonrojado.

Naruto sonrió con dulzura –ok- dijo y se subió a la cama, como esta era muy angosta para dos personas ambos tuvieron que acostarse de lado siendo esto aprovechado por el rubio que abrazo a su moreno por la espalda ante los reproches de éste que mas que molesto por ello por dentro estaba feliz del cariño que el rubio le profesaba.

-Sasuke te quiero- dijo Naruto en su oído y le beso el cuello –descansa-

Se apagaron las luces en el hospital y rápidamente el rubio se quedo dormido abrazando a su ser amado sin querer dejarlo ir.

-yo también te quiero Naruto- dijo el Uchiha por lo bajo y sin más se dejo llevar por Morfeo.

NOTAS DE AUTORA: lo prometido es deuda y aquí está el capitulo predicho, aunque con un poco de retraso pero es k esta semana tuve exámenes T.T

Bueno, muchas gracias por los review aunque yo desearía que más personas me dejaran sus comentarios, me da gusto recibirlos XD.

En fin, este capítulo me costó un poquito más que los anteriores, es que no tenía inspiración y pos, no salió muy bien según yo. Además de que parece que muchos de los novatos salieron de relleno, no hicieron mucho y para acabarlo no aclare todo entre Sasu y Naru. Pero por lo menos Kakashi saco ese lado paternal que tiene para con Sasuke (¿soy yo la única que cree eso?).

En fin, nos leemos luego… XD

Ah, y recuerden cada review es un beso mas que le roba Naruto a Sasu-chan… XDXDXD.


	5. AMOR Y OBSESION

Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto... T.T

CAPITULO 4

No era fácil, desde que se le ocurrió la posibilidad puso a su ardilla a trabajar a todo lo que daba con tal de que tanto su integridad física como mental no saliera dañada, sin embargo o su ardilla no trabajaba bien o no bastaba puesto que nada lo pudo haber preparado para eso... Tener que declarar frente a todo Konoha que le gustaba un chico, y no cualquier chico, sino Uchiha Sasuke dueño de las fantasías de prácticamente todas las chicas de su generación, porque él no era gay, solo le gustaba Sasuke, su actual koi, lo que lo acusaba directamente de destruir los sueños y esperanzas de la población femenina que tuviera como prospecto de novio al moreno, lo que daba por asegurado su muerte en venganza por los sueños rotos.

No era fácil tampoco convivir con su "adorable" novio, llámese "señor pirómano psicomaniaco negligente soy-mejor-que-tu-y-lo-sabes" aunque la parte de su cerebro encargada de sobrevivir mantuviera esa definición lejos de pronunciarse en sus labios frente al Uchiha. Pero era tan masoquista que terminaba metiéndose con él en pos de su promesa de "hacerlo feliz" todo con tal de hacerlo sonreír y con eso estaba satisfecho. Con ello todos los golpes y maltratos, peleas e insultos valían la pena, en saberse el único capaz de sacar al Uchiha de su estado anímico.

Y es que el Uchiha era 'lindo', claro en una forma bizarra que solo la ardilla de una cabeza rubia y revoltosa podía ver, le encantaba verlo sonrojado y el cómo se dejaba mimar cuando estaban solos, porque ante todos Uchiha Sasuke tiene la sensibilidad de una piedra.

Además estaba el miedo, el moreno no había superado aún del todo su trauma, y eso Naruto lo sabía bien, ante todos Sasuke nunca había sido muy social ahora lo era menos, detestaba el contacto físico con los demás, pero no por sentir asco sino por miedo a ser tocado y visto como un mero objeto o juguete sexual de nuevo.

Y el rubio no lo comprendía, su koi se dejaba besar y abrazar pero notaba como se tensaba un poco ante su tacto, Kakashi Hatake era el único que podía abrazar al Uchiha reconfortándolo de sobremanera a tal punto de adormecerlo por completo. No Uzumaki Naruto no lo entendía...

Lo que no entendía tampoco era el orgullo Uchiha, no, de ninguna manera un Uchiha podía ser gay, además del lógico argumento de que al moreno solo le gustase su rubio cabeza hueca, y ese era el dilema de Naruto, no quería morir a manos de las fans de Sasuke por haberse atrevido a quitárselo y definitivamente no quería morir a manos de mismo Uchiha por decirle a todo Konoha que él era el dueño del moreno, que era su koi pero ninguno era gay, solo eran dos personas que sin querer se enamoraron de alguien de su mismo sexo, no eran ni maricas ni afeminados, solo eran ellos mismos...

Aún así decidieron decirle primero a aquellos que los ayudaron a estar juntos de nuevo, las caras que pusieron al enterarse de su relación eran muy diferentes, Hinata reveló su tristeza al morir su ilusión de amor hacia el rubio, lo mismo paso son Ino pero en ella murió la ilusión por el moreno, aún así volvieron a sonreír por la estima y cariño que tenían por los dos. Desde entonces ambas eran como confidentes del Uchiha, ya que él era malo para demostrar sus sentimientos, y eran consejeras de rubio que metía la pata seguidamente con el moreno. El Nara por su lado comento lo problemático que sería pero no le molesto en absoluto, claro, siendo el genio de closet que era él ya se lo esperaba ¿Tan obvios eran? Mentira, es que Shikamaru era un brujo lee mentes... Si eso... (Risita nerviosa). Kiba por su lado sufrió de un gran trauma por enterarse de que el tío más bueno que tenía a toda la población femenina de Konoha a sus pies hubiera terminado con un chico, uno de sus mejores amigos, era un desperdicio, las chicas cometerían suicidio al saber la noticia o posiblemente masacraran al rubio, de cualquier manera él no tenía nada contra las parejas del mismo sexo así que no le costó mucho salir del trauma. A Shino ni a Chouji les causo molestia así que la pareja estrella salió bien de su primer encuentro con las criticas de personas ajenas a ellos dos, sin embargo aún faltaba la integrante femenino de su grupo Haruno Sakura...

No, aun no estaba listo para eso, ya que al que le iría peor seria a su ardillita rubia, seguro la Haruno lo ponía en órbita de un solo golpe por que le quito al Uchiha. La buena noticia era que Sasuke estaría con él en todo momento...

-Sasuke, tengo miedo, ¿Y si luego ya no quiere ser nuestra amiga?, no me gustaría perder su amistad-

-dobe, ¿De dónde sacaste eso?-

El rubio se encogió de hombros -Ya sabes, me acusará de que te robé-

-pero si yo no soy nada suyo, ella nunca me ha tenido, yo no soy de su propiedad- expreso el Uchiha con un tinte de molestia.

Ambos se encontraban en el puente donde el equipo 7 se reunía, esperaban a su sensei tardón y a la pelirrosa.

-Ok, lo intentaré ttebayo-

-¡Naruto! ¡Sasuke-kun!- se escucho una voz femenina, rápidamente los chicos se separaron quedando Sasuke sentado en la barandilla del puente y Naruto recargado "casualmente" a su lado. Voltearon y vieron a la pelirrosa y al sensei caminando hacia ellos, claro que la chica hecho a correr cuando la vieron y se detuvo a centímetros de llegar a Sasuke, luego miro a Naruto.

"diablos, Naruto idiota ya llego, y yo que quería tener un momento a solas con Sasuke-kun" inner Sakura.

-Ohayou chicos- saludó el sensei -hoy tenemos una misión-

-¿De qué se trata Kakashi sensei?- preguntó Naruto emocionado.

-Mah... Se trata de una misión de escolta clase B en conjunto con el equipo 8- informó el jounin.

-wow ¿No es ese el equipo de Hinata?- dijo Naruto sin dejar de estar emocionado.

-Si es el equipo de Hina-chan- dijo Sasuke dibujando en sus labios una ligera sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida para Sakura.

"¡Cha! ¿Desde cuándo Sasuke-kun llama a Hinata 'Hina-chan'?" inner Sakura celos mode on.

-cierto, y ahí también están Kiba y Shino, esta misión va a ser genial- apoyó el rubio.

-me alegro de que piensen eso, porque ahora mismo tenemos que ir a reunirnos con ellos, partiremos en media hora, más les vale estar listos, vamos- dijo el sensei como si nada echando a andar para que los otros lo siguieran.

-¿Qué? ¿Tan repentino?- dijo la pelirrosa

-si ¿Algún problema?- contesto el Hatake amablemente.

-Kakashi-sensei, debió haber avisado antes para estar preparados- se quejó la chica.

-pues tus compañeros no se quejan-

-si, Sakura-chan, un ninja siempre está listo para todo- dijo Naruto con el puño en alto.

-mo, Naruto, se ve que no entiendes nada- se quejó la pelirrosa.

-¿Entender qué?- pregunto el rubio curioso.

-los requerimientos de un verdadero ninja- respondió con su actitud de sabelotodo.

-¿Ah, y tú los sabes? Porque hasta donde yo sé tú no eres un verdadero ninja, solo eres una chiquilla que se queja de todo, el dobe tiene razón un ninja debe estar preparado para cumplir su trabajo a cualquier momento y hora- dijo Sasuke fríamente -Y tu dobe, no sé por qué siempre le estás regateando a ésta- señaló despectivamente a la pelirrosa, en eso Naruto notó su enfado -¿Qué no te das cuenta de que ni siquiera te aprecia?- dicho esto se fue adelantándose a Kakashi que estaba en un mini shock, cuando salió se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho el Uchiha, había defendido a su koi y le había montado una perfecta escena de celos pero con un trasfondo que suponía era más profundo de lo que parecía.

-Bueno, una vez aclarado el punto vamos que nos esperan- dijo para luego seguir al Uchiha.

Naruto estaba desconcertado por la actitud de su koi así que se decidió a seguirle e intentar aclarar el asunto, echó un vistazo a su compañera visiblemente dolida por las duras palabras de su amor platónico, decidió dejarlo así, su koi tenía razón, si la chica no lo trataba bien ¿Para qué rogarle? Después de todo ahora sabía que no estaba enamorado de ella, no había razón para ser insistente e intentar llamar su atención a cada momento.

NXS

Sasuke llegó prácticamente corriendo a donde Hinata, y sin pensarlo dos veces se abrazó a la chica escondiendo su cara en su cuello.

-Sa…Sasuke-kun- dijo la peliazul conmocionada por la repentina muestra de cariño del Uchiha.

-Hina-chan, creo que acabo de hacer algo verdaderamente vergonzoso- dijo el Uchiha en su oído.

Entonces la chica notó que el moreno temblaba, así que le devolvió el abrazo.

-tranquilo Sasuke-kun, apuesto a que Naruto-kun ni lo notó- dijo adivinando que había sido culpa del rubito y su ardillita hiperactiva.

Kiba y Shino ni se movieron, estaban acostumbrados a que Sasuke fuera así con Hinata, Kurenai por su parte se sorprendió un poco pero lo atribuyo a la reciente relación entre los miembros de su equipo con el 7, o bien, siempre podían ser las hormonas de un adolecente buscando novia.

-Sasuke-teme, ven aquí y dime qué rayos te pasa- alegó el rubio corriendo hacia ellos.

-Creo que si se dio cuenta Hina-chan- dijo el moreno aun en el cuello de la chica.

Inmediatamente Hinata se puso delante de su amigo para encarar al rubio, una ventaja de saber que ella ya no tenía posibilidades con el rubio era que ya no era tímida frente a él. Sasuke no pudo evitar ponerse detrás de la peliazul y ocultar su cara en la espalda de la chica.

-Teme, ven aquí- alegó el rubio intentando quitar a Hinata de en medio.

Con eso Kurenai se dio cuenta de que el Uchiha solo huía…. Un momento… ¿el prepotente Uchiha huyendo? Al instante apareció Kakashi a su lado sonriendo debajo de su máscara.

-Ohayou Kurenai- saludó y miró la escena frente a él –pintoresco ¿no?-

Kurenai negó mientras a ellos llegaba la ultima integrante del equipo 7, que no pudo evitar arder en celos al ver al Uchiha "demasiado" cerca de la Hyuga.

-Bueno chicos ¿Qué tal si nos vamos ya?- dijo Kakashi llamando la atención de todos los adolescentes.

-Sobre eso Kakashi, no podré acompañarlos, tendrás que hacerte cargo de todos- dijo Kurenai –de último momento el Hokage me asigno otra misión y no pudo conseguir un reemplazo que te ayude-

-No te preocupes no creo que sean problema-dijo Kakashi, Kurenai asintió y echó a andar para irse, a unos metros Kakashi no pudo evitar decirle –que te diviertas con Asuma-

Kurenai enrojeció así que acelero el paso y se fue más rápido que en lo que Naruto decía Ramen.

-Bueno chicos, síganme- dijo el sensei

Naruto miro con cierta molestia a Sasuke por huir de él pero no dijo ni hizo nada, en cambio Sakura le hecho una mirada matadora a Hinata que se erizo al sentir tan malos deseos hacia su persona, sin embargo Sasuke tomo su mano y la jalo con él para seguir a Kakashi, Kiba y Shino miraron todo con aburrimiento y cansancio, seguro que algo malo sucedía en la misión por el enredo amoroso que se acababa de armar.

La misión no era difícil en sí, tenían que escoltar una caravana de comerciantes con artículos valiosos desde el país del arroz hasta el país nano. No era mucha la distancia pero había muchos informes de asaltantes por el camino así que habían contratado a los ninja para proteger a los comerciantes y los objetos de valor.

Al llegar al país del arroz la caravana ya los estaba esperando, no tardaron en partir, el viaje era muy tranquilo, se habían dividido en grupos para cubrir más terreno de vigilancia. Kiba y Shino iban en la parte de atrás, cubriendo la retaguardia, Naruto y Sakura iban en mitad de la caravana, mientras que Hinata y Sasuke iban hasta el frente, Kakashi iba de una lado a otro vigilando desde terreno alto, es decir vigilaba desde lejos sin que nadie lo viera.

Pero no todo era tan fácil, todo ese tiempo Naruto había estado planeando la mejor forma de decirle a Sakura que el Uchiha era su koi, pero basto ver la mirada que la pelirrosa le lanzo a Hinata como para acobardarlo por completo, además sabia que a su moreno no le gustaría que no le hubiera dicho a Sakura ya que eran pareja. Sin embargo cuando había reunido el valor suficiente para decírselo fue que empezó o difícil de la misión.

Un grupo de bandidos los habían rodeado, de inmediato el grupo ninja se puso en acción, entre la confusión de la pelea Shino desplego una nube de insectos para poner a salvo la caravana, mientras los demás fungían como señuelo y derrotaba a todos una vez que el objetivo estuviera asegurado.

No paso mucho cuando los atacantes se dieron cuenta de que no podrían con los ninja, eran unos chiquillos pero no por eso dejaban de ser ninja, y ellos sin ningún entrenamiento especial más que el que se les dio como ladrones no podían hacer nada.

La situación para ellos empeoro cuando hizo acto de aparición Kakashi enfrentando a un buen grupo de bandidos, el líder fue identificado rápidamente por todos ya que trató de huir, pero no pudo al verse rodeado por el equipo 8, sin embargo en un acto de cobardía el líder utilizo su látigo para atacar a Sasuke que estaba entretenido en su propia batalla, el látigo lo alcanzo y lo capturo rodeando todo su cuerpo para que no escapara, el líder lo atrajo hacia sí y utilizo de escudo para huir, rápidamente cayeron los que faltaban así que mientras Kakashi los capturaba todos fueron detrás del líder para liberar a Sasuke.

No pasó mucho y ya tenían al líder acorralado contra un precipicio, debajo había un rio lleno de rocas y más adelante una peligrosa cascada, solo un idiota saltaría.

-¡Suelta a Sasuke y ríndete!- exigió Naruto enfadado, nadie se metía con su Uchiha.

-¿y dejar ir a este lindo niño?- dijo el hombre acariciando la mejilla de su rehén que tembló y sus ojos se llenaron de pánico, nuevamente era visto como un objeto de deseo y placer.

-¡No! ¡Sasuke! ¡No lo escuches!- gritó Naruto viendo los ojos del Uchiha en pánico -¡desgraciado déjalo ir! ¡No lo toques!-

Fue contra el tipo que soltó una carcajada y tiró del látigo liberando al Uchiha pero haciéndolo caer al precipicio, mientras él lanzaba el látigo al otro lado y saltaba, se sujeto de otro árbol y balanceándose llego a salvo del otro lado donde los genin no tenían posibilidad de alcanzarlo, además de estar más preocupados por Sasuke.

-¡Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!- gritó Naruto viéndolo caer al agua, al poco tiempo resurgió pero rápidamente fue arrastrado por la corriente.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- gritó preocupada la pelirrosa.

-Naruto-kun, recuerda que Sasuke-kun aun esta herido en el brazo, no podrá nadar- dijo Hinata visiblemente preocupada.

-Oh, no Sasuke- dijo Naruto echando a correr por la orilla del precipicio, los demás le siguieron –Kiba, necesito que busques un punto angosto en el precipicio, Shino, crea un puente de insectos y sujeta a Sasuke cuando lo tenga ¿ok?-

Los mencionados asintieron y Naruto salto al agua. Mientras tanto Sasuke hacia lo posible por mantenerse a flote, el shock por las caricias del bandido aun no se le pasaba, no sabía dónde estaba ni como había llegado ahí solo luchaba desesperadamente por sobrevivir, pero la corriente era cruel y su brazo aun no sanaba y dolía cada vez que lo movía, en la pelea le había costado más de lo normal defenderse y atacar pero contra el agua no tenía ni siquiera un buen punto de apoyo para mantenerse.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Teme resiste!- gritó Naruto nadando hacia él.

-¿Na... Naruto?- dijo Sasuke reconociendo la voz del rubio -¡Narutooooooo!- gritó desesperado, tenía miedo de morir, tenía miedo de dejar a Naruto, de que Naruto lo dejara a él.

El rubio nado con más fuerza al escuchar el grito angustiado de su koi, cuando por fin pudo alcanzarlo el Uchiha estaba más que exhausto pero aun así se aferro a él con fuerza.

-Tranquilo teme, te sacaré de aquí- dijo Naruto dándole un beso tierno en la frente, eso hizo que el moreno lo mirara olvidando todo lo demás, recordó que Naruto le quería, no había por qué temer mientras estuviera con él. –Vamos, teme- dijo el rubio ayudándolo a nadar.

Más adelante estaba Kiba colgando de un puente hecho con los insectos de Shino.

-Date prisa Naruto, el puente no aguantará mucho- dijo Kiba extendiendo los brazos para ayudar al rubio.

Naruto sonrió y con esfuerzo se agarró de una roca para mantenerse en ese sitio en lo que Kiba sacaba a Sasuke del agua, la roca estaba muy resbaladiza pero se mantuvo ayudando a Sasuke, pronto el Inuzuka tomó a Sasuke de los brazos y lo jaló sacándolo del agua, por suerte el Uchiha estaba muy cansado como para replicar el ser sacado primero, además Kiba le inspiraba cierta confianza por lo que se agarro de él con fuerza.

Pronto llegó Shino que lo ayudo a recorrer el puente de insectos y lo dejó a salvo en tierra firme, justo en ese momento Naruto resbaló y fue arrastrado por la corriente antes de que Kiba pudiera sujetarlo.

-¡!- gritó Sasuke

Lo siguiente que vieron fue a Naruto caer por la cascada.

No esperaron y bajaron para encontrar al rubio, afortunadamente, abajo la corriente era menos fuerte así que pudieron encontrarlo y sacarlo… pero había un problema….

No respiraba….

-¡Naruto!- de inmediato Sasuke se arrodilló a un lado del rubio y comenzó a practicarle RCP –Vamos Naruto…. Vamos, reacciona- pedía el moreno sintiendo una fuerte opresión en el pecho, su rubio, Naruto estaba muriendo –no puedes hacerme esto… vamos… ¡Naruto!-

Todos estaban en shock, Sasuke estaba colapsando, antes de que eso pasara apareció Kakashi arrodillado a su lado y lo tomó entre sus brazos, el Uchiha hiperventilaba por lo que se concentró en calmarlo, abrazarlo con fuerza mientras el moreno no dejaba ver al rubio, sin embargo el Hatake era lo suficientemente grande como para ocultar las lagrimas del chico entre sus brazos.

-Hinata reanima a Naruto, Sasuke esta colapsando no ha podido realizarle el RCP apropiadamente- dijo el jounin con calma.

-Naruto… Naruto… Naru… to…- decía Sasuke en voz baja –no me dejes… lo prometiste… Naruto…-

-Sasuke ¡Sasuke! ¡No te duermas! ¿Me oyes? Naruto estará bien- dijo Kakashi zarandeando un poco al Uchiha, si lo dejaba dormirse probablemente se encerrara de nuevo en su mente y eso no era bueno, no había segundas oportunidades si se hablaba de la mente consiente y el subconsciente.

Hinata hizo lo que Kakashi le ordeno, después de todo no podía dejar a Naruto morir, él era su inspiración, su ejemplo a seguir, y por supuesto la razón de vivir del Uchiha.

Sakura no lo entendía, ¿Por qué Sasuke estaba actuando así? ¿Desde cuándo el rubio era tan importante para él? ¿Cómo es que se dejaba abrazar por Hinata, Kiba y Kakashi mientras que a ella la hacía a un lado? ¿Por qué Naruto se arriesgo así por él? ¿Por qué Naruto le gritaba al tipo ese que no tocara al Uchiha? ¿Eso que vio en los ojos del moreno había sido pánico porque lo tocaran? ¿Sabía Naruto algo que ella no? Es más, al parecer todos sabían algo que ella no… ¿pero qué?

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad el rubio comenzó a toser agua.

-Naruto-kun, gracias a dios estas bien- dijo Hinata aliviada ayudando a Naruto a sentarse para escupir toda el agua.

Naruto miro a su alrededor viendo a todos a su alrededor excepto a Sasuke que estaba más allá en brazos de su autodenominado padre.

-Naruto no nos vuelvas a asustar así- dijo Kiba por él y Shino.

Pero el rubio no los escuchaba, miraba atentamente al Uchiha, algo le pasaba.

-Sasuke, no te duermas, Naruto está bien, escúchame- dijo Kakashi al Uchiha.

Al orlo Naruto se puso en pie y fue con ellos.

-Sasuke… Sasuke estoy aquí, estoy bien- dijo el rubio al oído de su koi

-Naruto… no me dejes… lo prometiste… si me dejas… ¿Qué me queda?...-

-Sasuke, aun estoy aquí- dijo el rubio abrazando al Uchiha, despacio Sasuke se dejo envolver por su calor y salió de su trance.

-Naruto…- dijo volteándose hacia él para abrazarlo con fuerza –dobe, no me vuelvas a salvar, no vuelvas a arriesgarte por mi… no lo valgo- dijo contra su pecho.

Naruto sonrió con ternura –claro que lo vales mi Uchiha- dijo acariciando su pelo, noto con satisfacción que el moreno ya no se tensaba ante su contacto –lo eres todo para mi, cualquier sacrificio vale la pena con tal de que sigas aquí… conmigo-

Para sorpresa de la pelirrosa el rubio tomo al moreno de la barbilla y lo obligo a levantar la cara, y luego le planto un tierno beso en sus delicados labios para después besar sus mejillas llevándose sus lágrimas y luego su frente para después volver a sus labios.

-¡kyaaaaaaa!-

Los chicos se separaron al escuchar el grito de la pelirrosa.

-Sakura-san ¿Qué sucede?- dijo Hinata preocupada por la Haruno.

-ustedes… no pueden…- dijo Sakura señalando a la feliz pareja.

-¿no pueden qué?- pregunto Kakashi con interés.

-no pueden ser pareja- gritó la pelirrosa –Sasuke-kun tu me quieres a mi- dijo convencida-Naruto, tu también decías que yo te gustaba-

-eso ya paso Sakura-chan- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa conciliadora

-¡Mentira! ¡Tú me lo quitaste Naruto! ¿Te cansaste de ser rechazado y decidiste hacerme pagar engatusando a Sasuke para quitármelo?- acuso la pelirrosa histérica.

Eso fue un golpe directo para el rubio, la Haruno lo acusaba de quitarle a Sasuke seduciéndolo por una estúpida venganza, como si fuera una vil ramera seduciendo hombres por despecho…

-Sakura-san esa es una acusación muy grave- dijo Hinata seria al ver al rubio palidecer

-¡cállate Hyuga, que tu eres parte de esto!- dijo Sakura fuera de control

-Sakura te estás pasando- dijo Sasuke por lo bajo

-Sakura, sabía que estabas loca pero esto es demasiado- dijo Kiba con voz cansina

-¿tú también lo sabías, verdad Inuzuka?-

-todos lo sabían Sakura-san- dijo Shino seriamente –de hecho es bastante evidente, eres la única que no se quiso dar cuenta- declaro.

-¡mienten! ¿Por qué lo hacen? Es obvio que Sasuke debe estar conmigo, esto es culpa de Naruto, el los convenció para jugarme esta broma- negó la pelirrosa.

-Basta Sakura- dijo Sasuke separándose un poco de Naruto, haciendo que ese lo mirara –es obvio que Naruto no te lo dijo, pero no importa, tenias que saberlo tarde o temprano, el dobe y yo somos pareja-

-no Sasuke-kun, Naruto te ha engañado, es eso, tu y el no pueden, es incorrecto, es antinatural, tú me quieres a mi- dijo la chica comenzando a llorar.

-Sakura no estás viendo la realidad, no hagas esto más difícil de lo que es-

-no Sasuke eres tu el que no ve lo que pasa, Naruto te sedujo para vengarse de mí, no es más que un huérfano que busca hacerme pagar por un amor no correspondido- dijo la chica retrocediendo

Sasuke se molesto por esto –escucha no puedo permitir que sigas hablando así de Naruto- dijo poniéndose en pie, pero Naruto lo detuvo de acercarse a Sakura.

-déjala teme, no sabe de lo que habla- dijo el rubio visiblemente herido

-Naruto tal vez tú seas muy caballeroso pero yo no, no voy dejar que te siga insultando- dijo Sasuke fríamente.

-déjala, de verdad, estoy acostumbrado a que las personas hablen mal de mí- dijo el rubio.

-Si, ya veo con esa actitud das lastima, eso es lo que vio Sasuke-kun en ti, a un perro abandonado buscando cariño- dijo la Haruno.

En eso Hinata le soltó una cachetada –no puedes seguir así Haruno-san, date cuenta, ellos se aman- dijo y Sakura le regreso un puñetazo mandándola contra un árbol pero Shino la atrapo con su nube de insectos, la Hyuga estaba mareada y sangraba de su labio.

-aprende a no mentir- dijo Sakura, Kakashi se puso en pie.

-Sakura se ha salido de control, Kiba y Shino, arréstenla- dijo el jounin.

Kiba de inmediato fue contra ella pero la Haruno contraataco, sin embargo no paso mucho para que Shino la apresara con sus insectos, la chica cayó de rodillas llorando, todo eso no le podía estar pasando.

-Sakura, entiende, esto está fuera de tus manos, uno no elige de quien se enamora- dijo Kakashi.

Sakura levanto la cabeza enojada –tu también lo sabías, traidor, de seguro tu los ayudaste-

El sensei suspiro, eso era imposible, la chica no lo entendería.

-vámonos- dijo y se puso en pie dejando ver detrás de ella a Sasuke consolando al rubio, vio como se sonreían entre ellos, mas el rubio que el moreno, pero era una sonrisa falsa, su mente trastornada por el amor-obsesión hacia el Uchiha captaba el amor entre ellos como un engaño.

-Naruto, no le hagas caso, ambos sabemos que fue lo que nos unió, tu eres mi luz- dijo Sasuke en voz baja.

-debí de haberle dicho antes- dijo el rubio arrepentido –así no hubiera reaccionado así ni hubiera golpeado a Hinata-

-presiento que hubiera sido lo mismo, todo lo que te dijo no tiene perdón Naruto, espero te des cuenta de que ella no te aprecia-

-lo se Sasuke, pero siento que si yo no…-

-tu nada- interrumpió el Uchiha –yo nunca la quise, la quiero como una plaga, ella nunca me tubo, tu no le quitaste nada- dijo con cara de no aceptar negativas.

-ok mi amor- dijo el rubio sonriente robándole un beso, el moreno se sonrojo

-no hagas eso tan de repente- dijo avergonzado pero nadie más que la pelirrosa los había visto.

-de acuerdo, procuraré avisarte pero no aseguro nada, soy adicto a mi teme- dijo el rubio dándole otro beso, esta vez más profundo, después de todo el Uchiha ya no se tensaba cuando lo tocaba.

La misión siguió normalmente después de eso, cuando terminaron y volvieron a Konoha la pelirrosa fue puesta en custodia por insubordinación, Hinata fue atendida por el golpe en su mejilla y daños menores durante la batalla, Sasuke siguió con el tratamiento para su herida en el brazo, en cambio a Naruto tuvieron que realizarle chequeo total ya que estuvo a punto de morir.

Kakashi informo de todo al hokage el cual lejos de sorprenderse por la relación de sus casi hijos sonrió y les deseo felicidad.

Por otro lado esa misión les enseño un poco a todos, les enseño lo fuerte que eran los lazos de Naruto y Sasuke, también que el amor no correspondido podía ser una obsesión muy dañina. Naruto aprendió lo que significaba él para el Uchiha, además supo que el trauma que sufrió podía hacer que en cualquier momento el moreno se paralizara si llegaba recordar lo que le paso, en todo caso la cuerda de salvación para Sasuke era él.

Sasuke descubrió que todo lo que le dijo la Haruno al rubio le había dolido y mucho, después de todo ella era su amiga, y ahora no sabía que pensar de ella. Aun así las heridas del rubio tenían que sanarlas él, con su amor, aunque sonara cursi era la única forma ya que las heridas del pasado del rubio habían sido provocadas por la falta de cariño.

Tiempo después fueron a disculparse con Hinata, después de todo los había defendido y pago por ellos la ira de la pelirrosa, el golpe había sido muy fuerte por lo que la hinchazón tardaría en bajar pero ella estaba feliz de haberles sido útil en algo, después de todo los quería como a unos hermanos.

Sin embargo en su celda de confinamiento una persona solo tenía en mente algo, separar a la pareja y así poder tener su final feliz….

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Feliz cumpleaños a Naru-chan!

Mi nano desu! Sé que ya me había tardado pero lo prometido es deuda y por fin termine este capítulo.

Por cierto he notado que ya tengo más seguidores de esta historia, y soy muy feliz porque me han dejado más review, y de este capítulo espero mas, si no ya saben que haré sufrir a Sasu-chan, muajajajajajaj (XD)

Y ahora que lo recuerdo quisiera aclarar unas cosillas, la verdad no es como si los capítulos que este subiendo sean de relleno, de hecho son necesarios para ir construyendo el panorama de la historia que se desarrolla en el prologo. Y con respecto a sus dudas del hijo de Gaara….

… nop, no les diré nada (porque soy mala muajajajajaj XD)

Bueno suficiente habladuría y suficiente risa malvada, los dejo, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, ya saben la próxima semana, ciao.

Ah, y recuerden que cada review es un beso mas que le roba Naruto a Sasuke… XD.


	6. EN EL BOSQUE DE LA MUERTE

Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto... T.T

CAPITULO 5

Ya no era un secreto para nadie, todos, hasta el mismísimo Hokage sabían de su relación con el ninja más hiperactivo de Konoha, y eso, por extraño que pareciera, no le molestaba, al contrario, desde que estaba con el rubio había olvidado al resto del mundo, solo importaban los momentos que pasaba con el dobe y lo felices que eran así. Sin embargo la felicidad no es eterna y eso era lo que lo inquietaba, después de todo ya una vez le habían arrebatado todo lo que más quería, así que vivía con ese miedo muy dentro de su corazón, eso y el persistente trauma que le paralizaba cuando lo tocaban personas ajenas a su círculo de confianza, donde obviamente cuadraba el rubio cabeza hueca, el sensei tardón autodenominado padre, sus confidentes la tímida y rara Hyuga y la extrovertida Yamanaka, el dormilón Nara, el callado Aburame y el ruidoso Inuzuka con perro incluido.

Y así era feliz, pero el rubio aun extrañaba a Sakura, desde lo que pasó en la misión con el equipo 8 la Haruno había estado confinada por tres días como castigo por la insubordinación cometida en la misión, aparte el haber atacado a sus camaradas. Después del castigo la chica había cambiado, ya no los miraba igual, se había vuelto fría y realizaba las misiones sin apenas hablarles, estaba alejándose más y más y al rubio aún le dolía su indiferencia. Pero nada podían hacer, si la chica no los aceptaba como pareja, entonces no era su amiga...

Poco después comenzó un evento llenó de excitación, los exámenes chunin, donde desde luego el equipo 7 se apuntó ansioso, cada uno con diferentes metas pero el que no se cansaba de repetirlas al aire era el rubio, ya que subiendo de rango ninja quedaba un paso más cerca su sueño de ser hokage.

Todos se habían sorprendido de la entrada al examen de los nueve novatos, entre ellos el sobreviviente de la masacre Uchiha y el chico del Kyubi, a parte estaba la heredera de los Hyuga, prima del genio Hyuga. Fue verdaderamente desconcertante conocer al equipo del genio Hyuga, eran tres adolescentes, solo un año mayor que ellos, Neji Hyuga era el líder, su compañero se llamaba Rock Lee, un chico por demás extraño y muy enérgico, y la única chica se llamaba Ten Ten.

A penas conocerse Rock Lee o "cejotas" como lo bautizó el rubio lo retó a una pelea de taijutsu en la cual el Uchiha perdió y por humillante que fuera tuvo que ser salvado por la intervención del maestro de Lee que era igual de extraño que el chico, mismo traje, mismas cejas, Mismo corte de pelo y pose ridícula.

De no ser por Gai sensei Lee lo hubiera destruido. Naruto no cabía en sí de coraje por el daño que casi había sufrido su koi al casi caer de más de 10 metros de altura en caída libre y es que Sasuke de verdad se había impactado por el ataque de Lee, era jodidamente rápido y un experto en taijutsu.

Sin embargo no paso nada mas, al entrar vieron a ninjas de todas las aldeas conocidas o por conocer, desde la aldea de la arena, rival de Konoha y hogar del Kazekage, hasta la del sonido que recién se había forjado.

Sin duda el examen escrito fue terrible para el rubio cabeza hueca que solo sabía de dar golpes hasta noquear al enemigo, no, ahora esa estúpida hoja de papel le venía a decir que hasta había formas para calcular la fuerza del impacto y el chakra requerido y otra sarta de números y formulas que estaba seguro su ardilla había extraviado o desechado el significado hacía mucho tiempo.

En cualquiera de los casos estaba muerto y enterrado desde que leyó la primera cuestión.

Sasuke en sus adentros rogaba para que el rubio se diera cuenta de que el chiste del examen era conseguir las respuestas a hurtadillas, copiar sin que los examinadores se dieran cuenta, pero el rubito estaba intimidado por el principal examinador, un ninja con cara de asesino serial reprimido.

De todos modos todo residía en la pregunta número diez que si bien el rubio tuvo problemas para responder las primeras nueve, no dudo ni un momento en quedarse para contestar la diez, ese era su camino ninja, no retractarse nunca. Para su felicidad esa era la última cuestión, quedarse o no, y por ese simple hecho aprobó a pesar de no haber contestado ninguna de las preguntas escritas...

-Hey teme-llamó el rubio a su koi al salir del examen

-¿Qué sucede dobe?- contesto el moreno volteando a mirarlo.

-¿Sabes por qué no me salí cuando dijo lo de la pregunta diez?-

-No dobe, psíquico no soy-

-Por que algún día seré hokage, debo seguir adelante siempre-

-Eso ya lo sabía-

-pero no solo eso teme- dijo el rubio deteniéndose, Sasuke lo imitó quedando frente a frente, Naruto tomó sus manos -dije que yo jamás retrocedo a mi palabra, me convertiré en hokage para protegerte, porque te lo prometí- después de eso besó al moreno en los labios y se fue dejando al Uchiha con cara de sorpresa que después remplazo con una sonrisita un tanto boba y un sonrojo.

Procedieron después a la segunda parte del examen, donde tenían que entrar al temible bosque de la muerte, debían juntar un par de pergaminos venciendo a los demás equipos y llegar a la torre en el centro del bosque, todo en menos de 5 días, era una prueba de supervivencia y resistencia. Únicas reglas, no morir, no quedar incapacitado, y no abrir los pergaminos...

Lo que en un principio era solo una prueba de supervivencia se convirtió pronto en una desesperada lucha, el bosque estaba repleto de animales salvajes carnívoros y plantas extrañas, además de que los demás harían de todo con tal de conseguir el pergamino faltante para conseguir el par.

La buena noticia dentro de todo era que los nueve novatos eran muy unidos, la mala, que cada equipo debía ver por sí mismo.

poco después de entrar el equipo protagónico fue atacado por un ninja de la niebla que se disfrazo de Naruto cuando este había ido al baño, afortunadamente Sasuke conocía bien a su koi como para que lo engañaran con un henge por lo que el ninja fue vencido, pero lo que vino después, fue mucho peor.

Sasuke previniendo otro ataque con un henge elaboro una contraseña especial para su rubio dobe por lo que el siguiente enemigo que se hizo pasar por el rubio pudo ser identificado como falso, lo que no se esperaban era que ese nuevo enemigo tuviera una presencia tan aterradora, llena de sed de sangre. Pronto Sakura y Sasuke se vieron envueltos en una pesadilla mientras a Naruto lo devoraba una gigantesca serpiente.

Hiriéndose en una pierna fue la única manera en la que el Uchiha sobrepaso el pánico, una vez repuesto tomó a su compañera y huyó de ahí.

De igual manera el rubio salió de su problema en cuanto recordó a su koi, no podía dejarlo solo, así que debía sobrevivir, destruyó a la serpiente desde adentro y fue en busca de sus compañeros.

Se sorprendió al verlos pelear contra un tío/a muy extraño, se sorprendió más al ver que el Uchiha estaba por entregar su pergamino. Algo extraño le pasaba a su koi, ¿Se estaba dando por vencido?

llegó justo a tiempo para salvar a sus compañeros pero el tipo de verdad era fuerte, no paso mucho tiempo que el tipo lo mandó bien lejos y atacó con una serpiente gigante a su koi, a costa de él mismo se lanzó e intercepto al reptil diciéndole al Uchiha las palabras que le harían reaccionar "¿Estás bien miedosito?" después de eso sintió que lo sujetaban, al encarar a su captor se dio cuenta de que era el tipo serpiente sujetándolo con su larga lengua de reptil, le levantaron la chaqueta, luego le golpearon en el estomago de una forma extraña, se sintió débil de golpe, justo cuando ese tipo lo lanzaba... Y ya no supo nada más.

NXSNXS

Mientras Sasuke vio con horror como su koi era lanzado al vacio, un kunai detuvo su caída clavándolo contra un árbol, se giro y vio a Sakura, ella había salvado al rubio. A pesar de tratarlos mal, no podía dejarles morir...

Una vez el rubio estuvo a salvo Sasuke se decidió, pelearía, el tipo de la serpiente le había quitado el pergamino al rubio y se lo había tragado, era hora de recuperarlo.

Decidido peleó con todo lo que tenía, usó su sharingan, usó todos los estilos de fuego que conocía hiriendo varias veces al tipo de la serpiente, al final le había quitado la máscara, pero se asusto más que antes, el tipo de verdad parecía serpiente, con sus ojos amarillos y lengua viperina, piel blanca como el papel y largo cabello negro.

No supo como el tipo ese estiró el cuello y su cabeza se abalazó sobre él, cuando se dio cuenta lo mordió en el cuello, inmediatamente un dolor abrazador se extendió por su cuerpo, sujetándose la zona el Uchiha cayó de rodillas al suelo gritando de dolor mientras la serpiente se alejaba recolocando su cabeza en su lugar.

-muy pronto vendrás a mí Sasuke-kun deseando mi poder, y entonces me darás tu cuerpo- dijo el tipo largándose después entre risas satisfechas.

Sakura se acercó a él, preocupada, pero el dolor era demasiado, después de eso no supo nada más...

NXSNXS

Sin embargo ni en sus sueños estaba tranquilo, la creciente pesadilla en la que se había convertido su vida después de la masacre del clan lo atormentaba de nuevo, era débil, lo sabía y por esa debilidad le arrebatarían todo de nuevo algún día, Naruto le había prometido que él lo protegería pero no podía confiar en su palabra. Estaba de acuerdo en que ya iban varias veces en las que el rubio lo salvaba, sobre todo contra el tipo serpiente fue cuando sintió un enorme y siniestro chakra proveniente de su koi, pero también lo vio caer fácilmente, no podría con otra pérdida, todo por ser débil...

Los recuerdos lo atormentaban pero aún más grande era el peso de su conciencia por no haber hecho nada, la culpa era como un veneno que corría por sus venas, lo consumía lentamente y lo hacía desear que su hermano lo hubiese matado el mismo día que mató a sus padres, pero era tan cobarde que le temía a la misma muerte, el odio a su hermano aún no era lo bastante fuerte, por lo tanto su poder era débil, si de verdad el hombre serpiente podía darle poder para destruir a su hermano causante de sus miedos, entonces él podría entregarle su cuerpo...

Y como el veneno del odio y la ira un chakra siniestro comenzó a correr por su cuerpo, ¿En qué momento había caído inconsciente? ¿Cuánto había pasado desde eso? Mas importante aun ¿Como había despertado y porque tenía esa sed de sangre?

Basto con mirar a su alrededor para darse cuenta de que unos ninja del sonido los estaban atacando, también miro que el equipo de Ino había llegado a ayudar a Sakura, la única del equipo 7 que estaba en condiciones de pelea, el rubio seguía inconsciente, más allá Rock Lee yacía muy herido en el piso, en la rama de un árbol estaba el equipo de Lee mirándolos, pero sobre todo un enorme poder manifestado en un extraño y lúgubre remolino de chakra color purpura lo rodeaba además de marcas extrañas como tatuajes se extendían por su cuerpo, en sus ojos sentía el sharingan, brillando.

Pronto se vio atacando al ninja del sonido, lo evadió y pronto lo tuvo sostenido por la espalda tirando de sus brazos.

-Estas muy apegado a tus brazos ¿Verdad?- dijo Sasuke tirando de los brazos del ninja al que sometía, dibujo en su cara una sonrisa sádica, su sed de sangre haciendo brillar aun mas su sharingan, pronto los huesos del ninja cedieron rompiéndole ambos brazos.

Sasuke se volteó mirando con más sadismo a los compañeros del ninja al que acababa de romperle los brazos, sin embargo antes de que su lado sádico tomara el control de su cuerpo Ino lo detuvo.

-onegai Sasuke-kun yamete- pidió la rubia abrazándolo por la espalda, escondiendo su cara contra su cuerpo -detente, ya los venciste para onegai-

Sasuke parpadeo confuso, lentamente comenzaba a reaccionar, ¿Qué diablos había hecho?

Se sintió desfallecer por unos momentos pero Ino lo sostuvo y lo dejo sentarse lentamente en el piso, respiraba agitadamente como si hubiera despertado de una pesadilla, el chakra maligno y las marcas en su cuerpo ya no estaban.

-Ino- miró a su asustada amiga.

Pronto los ninja se retiraron de ahí dejándoles su pergamino, diciéndole que el hombre de la serpiente los había mandado a asesinarle y que su nombre era Orochimaru.

NXSNXS

Cuando las cosas se calmaron por fin el rubio reacciono, pareciera que todo ese tiempo solo había dormido a pierna suelta. Pronto noto a todos con señales de pelea y a Sakura que se había cortado el cabello con su propio kunai para soltarse del agarre de un ninja atacante. Todos lo habían estado ayudando y protegiendo, pero el más extraño era su koi que miraba sus manos, perdido en sus pensamientos, sentado en el suelo junto con Ino. Recordó entonces a Orochimaru y se puso alerta pero ya no estaba cerca así que corrió a ver a su koi.

-Naruto- dijo Sasuke abrazándolo con fuerza -que bueno que despertaste-

- mas importante Sasuke, ¿Cómo te encuentras tu? ¿Qué paso con el hombre serpiente? ¿Te hizo daño?- dijo el rubio preocupado revisando los brazos y piernas de su koi, cuando iba a llegar al cuello Sasuke lo detuvo Ino ya le había dicho que tenía una marca que seguro le había dejado Orochimaru cuando lo mordió.

-Estoy bien Naruto baka- dijo Sasuke y le dio un beso.

Mientras Ino le recorto bien el cabello a la pelirrosa, Ten Ten y Neji se llevaron a Rock Lee que solo había ido a ayudar a Sakura ya que la chica le gustaba, después de eso el equipo de Ino también se fue quedando solo el equipo 7.

NxSNxSNxS

Durante el resto del día el equipo 7 se dedico a recuperarse de sus heridas, la pareja agradecía a Sakura el haberlos cuidado mientras estuvieron inconscientes así que ellos se encargarían de la guardia nocturna.

Con un pequeño campamento improvisado entre las raíces de un enorme árbol fue que los atrapo la noche. Después de haber comido pronto la pelirrosa se quedo dormida pero la pareja se quedo afuera, en una rama baja un tanto alejada de la cueva que creaban las raíces donde se encontraba Sakura.

-Teme, estas temblando- dijo Naruto acercándose más al Uchiha pasando un brazo por detrás de los hombros de su koi para acercarlo a su cuerpo y compartir su calor, y es que la noche comenzaba a refrescar.

-Estaré bien dobe- dijo el Uchiha intentando ocultar su sonrojo, aun no se acostumbraba a los mimos del rubio para con él, no podía evitar sentirse cursi.

-cállate y bésame- dijo Naruto besándolo de improviso, siempre era así, con un beso era capaz de dejar al moreno embobado.

Sin embargo el rubio comenzó a recordar los momentos angustiosos del dia pasado cuando la serpiente casi lo devora y cuando su Sasuke casi fue asesinado por el tal Orochimaru.

Atrajo más al Uchiha hacia sí, rodeándolo con sus brazos comenzando a besarlo con más intensidad.

Sasuke gimió al sentir la lengua del rubio entrando en su boca, explorando curiosa su cálido interior, saboreando su entorno, jugando con su lengua. El moreno rodeó el cuello de Naruto con sus brazos, dejándose llevar por el rubio, después de todo aquello le gustaba.

Gimió mas al sentir una mano colándose por debajo de su camiseta y tocando uno de sus pezones.

-Ah!, Naruto... Matte...- pidió el Uchiha rompiendo el beso y mirando al rubio que le sonrió con dulzura.

-tranquilo teme, no te voy a lastimar- dijo el rubio.

Sasuke enrojeció -no es eso- dijo desviando la mirada.

-¿Que sucede Sasu-chan?- preguntó Naruto preocupado.

-yo...-

¿Cómo decirle que aun se sentía temeroso cuando lo tocaban? ¿Cómo decirle lo que paso después de que Orochimaru lo mordió? ¿Cómo decirle que cuando despertó se había sentido tan poderoso, tanto... Como un monstruo?...

-calma Sasuke, te amo- dijo el rubio despejando sus pensamientos con un beso

¿Cómo decirle que con uno solo de sus besos lo hacía sentir como el ser humano más feliz del planeta?

-yo también Naruto-

Y se dejo llevar, en ese momento solo quería sentir a Naruto con él, sentir su calor, el amor que le profesaba, sentirse humano de nuevo...

Despacio Naruto se quitó su chaqueta y la puso extendida debajo del Uchiha, al que entre carisias le quitó la playera y lo recostó sobre su chaqueta naranja.

Se habían abandonado a sus deseos y a decir verdad poco les importaba en esos momentos, solo sentirse el uno al otro, dando y recibiendo carisias, recorriendo el cuerpo contrario que se estremecía al contacto, gimiendo suavemente el nombre del contrario, despojándose de sus ropas mientras el fuego intenso de la pasión y el deseo les quemaba por dentro.

Por fin el rubio tenía a su teme como Dios lo trajo al mundo recostado debajo suyo estando él en las mismas condiciones, se encontraba besando el pálido cuello succionando y mordiendo suavemente dejándole marcas visibles, señas de que el moreno era suyo, su amor. El Uchiha se estremecía de placer conforme el rubio iba bajando recorriendo su cuerpo con su boca dejando un camino de besos.

Gimió fuertemente cuando comenzó a succionar sus pezones excitados, y se retorció placenteramente al sentir sus manos en sus caderas, acercándose a su sexo, rozándolo…incitándolo.

-Na… Naruto…- gimió de nuevo cuando la boca del rubio descendió hasta su erección comenzando a besarla, lamiendo descarada y sensualmente.

-¿te gusta teme?- dijo el rubio relamiéndose los labios, hacía tiempo que había estado deseando aquello, probar a su koi.

El azabache se removió visiblemente sonrojado, no quería admitirlo pero el rubio lo estaba matando de placer.

-Vamos, dime cuanto te gusta- dijo Naruto acariciando suavemente el sexo del moreno haciendo que este soltara pequeños y ahogados gemidos.

-hen… tai…- jadeo el Uchiha, después de todo su adorable novio no era tan inocente, y lo estaba haciendo disfrutar de lo lindo.

El rubio sonrió siguiendo con su tarea de hacer gemir al Uchiha, después de todo era la primera vez que lo tenía a su total disposición.

-Dios, Naruto, motto… motto…- comenzó a pedir el Uchiha, el placer era insoportable… sentía como explotaría de un momento a otro.

Naruto sonrió perversamente, quería más de su koi, pero no planeaba dejar al Uchiha necesitado, al contrario, le encantaba escucharlo rogar por mas, así que si eso quería, se lo daría hasta que no pudiera más, después de todo solo quería complacerlo…

Sasuke comenzó a gemir más alto cuando las olas de placer se incrementaron, el rubio le estaba haciendo sexo oral cada vez más rápido, hasta que se corrió en la boca del rubio, no había tenido tiempo de avisarle siquiera que estaba por terminar.

Naruto se aparto del miembro de su koi limpiándose la boca, se había bebido casi todo y se relamía gustosamente mientras miraba al moreno recostado sobre su chaqueta totalmente sonrojado, abierto de piernas para él, respirando agitado, intentando recuperarse del orgasmo que él le había provocado.

Se inclino y lo beso dulcemente -¿te gustó Sasuke?- dijo sobre sus labios.

Sasuke asintió medio ido, nunca antes se había sentido así, pero estaba feliz con lo que su koi le hacía. Naruto acerco su dedos a la boca del Uchiha, éste entendiendo el mensaje los introdujo en su boca, lamiéndolos, llenándolos de su saliva. Naruto sonrió, saco sus dedos de la boca del moreno y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente mientras dirigía su mano a la entrada de su koi.

Despacio comenzó a acariciarla haciendo que el Uchiha se removiera incomodo, nunca antes había sentido algo así. Lentamente Naruto fue introduciendo uno de sus dedos, haciendo que el moreno se tensara, dolía un poco, pero esperaba acostumbrarse.

Despacio el rubio comenzó a mover su dedo, primero circularmente, comenzando a ensancharlo, después de adelante hacia atrás, para que no le doliera cuando comenzara a embestirlo. El moreno se quejo en un principio pero después se acostumbro al intruso comenzando a gemir, con eso el rubio introdujo otro dedo, Sasuke se revolvió, el dolor aumento, pero esta vez Naruto comenzó a masturbarlo con su otra mano haciendo que el dolor fuera reemplazado por el placer.

-Naruto… onegai… apresúrate… quiero sentirte ya…- dijo el Uchiha entre jadeos haciendo que el miembro del rubio punzara dolorosamente, se estaba conteniendo para no hacer suyo en ese mismo momento al moreno, no quería lastimarlo, pero definitivamente esa voz sensual lo llamaba.

Introdujo el ultimo dedo y comenzó a moverlo más rápido con los anteriores, embistiendo esa estrecha entrada, ensanchándolo lo más posible, buscando las partes sensibles de su koi haciendo que este se revolviera de placer.

-Naruto… basta… hazlo ya…-

Después de eso el rubio no se pudo contener y saco su dedos del Uchiha, su posiciono entre su piernas y lo penetro de una sola estocada, gimiendo ambos en el proceso, uno por el placer que le provoco la estrecha entrada de su koi, el otro por el dolor y el placer entremezclados.

El rubio espero a que su koi se acostumbrara a la ruda intrusión, después el moreno fue el que comenzó a mover las caderas, buscando contacto, pidiendo que el rubio se comenzara a mover.

Lentamente el rubio obedeció a su moreno, ya no había vuelta atrás, la pureza de su amor se la había otorgado.

-Sasuke, te amo- dijo el rubio aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas conduciendo al Uchiha a una tormenta de placer.

-yo también… ah… te amo… Naruto…- contesto Sasuke entre gemidos –ah… motto… motto… dobe…-

Naruto comenzó a embestir más rápido, las paredes del interior de su koi lo apresaban deliciosamente, el placer era increíble y ver al Uchiha a su merced debajo de él rogando por más era más de lo que sus hormonas podían soportar.

De igual manera Sasuke podía sentir el miembro del rubio creciendo en su interior llenándole de una pasión desenfrenada y de un placer avasallador.

Lentamente se conducían a la vorágine del placer, al clímax esperado, la unión final con el ser amado, cuando dos cuerpos se funden en uno solo, entregándose el corazón y el alma…

Sus cuerpos finalmente acuden a la cúspide del placer, sus respiraciones se vuelven una y gimen en éxtasis por las sensaciones que sacuden sus cuerpos, placer inimaginable los embriaga, amor insaciable los consume…

Con el corazón agitado Sasuke siente como el rubio llena su interior con su cálida semilla mientras el derrama la suya entre sus cuerpos. Agotados se dejan caer en la rama sobre la que estaban regulando sus respiraciones.

Poco después el rubio sale de su koi y se recuesta a su lado, una vez calmados se sonrieron, podían sentir el amor y la entrega fluyendo por sus cuerpos.

-nunca me cansaré de decirlo Sasuke… te amo-

-yo igual dobe-

Se abrazaron mientras comenzaban a sentir el frio de la noche, así que con pereza comenzaron a vestirse, cuando terminaron se quedaron sentados contra el tronco del enorme árbol testigo de su prueba de amor.

Cuando el rubio volteo a mirar a su koi notó que se había quedado profundamente dormido, sonrió, después de todo lo había hecho disfrutar de lo lindo, además de que se veía adorable dormido. Lo abrazó, después de todo no podía dormirse, tenía que hacer la guardia, y nada en el mundo era mejor entretención que ver a su adorable novio dormir como angelito.

-Naruto….- murmuro Sasuke entre sueños pegándose mas al rubio buscando su calor, solo entonces el rubio noto la marca en el cuello del Uchiha…

¿Qué diablos era eso? ¿Cómo no lo noto antes?

NXSNXS

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Bueno aquí está el capitulo prometido, avance un montón en la historia e hice un asco de lemmon, pero es que no tenia inspiración… T.T

Y como no quería decepcionar a mi publico XD, le seguí a pesar de todo…

Bueno, espero sus review, y gracias a los que comentaron el capi pasado, me agrada que les guste el fic, y si, Lirio-chan, yo sé cosas que no les quiero decir…

Pero podemos hacer un trato, me gustaría que alguien pudiera hacerme un opening de esta historia con la canción "bulletproof" de kerli, se los agradecería mil y a ver si así me pongo las pilas para actualizar más pronto…XD

Ok, nos vemos…

Y recuerden que cada review son más veces que Naruto se tira a Sasu-chan…. XD


	7. TORNEO DE COMBATES, ULTIMO EXAMEN

Naruto no me pertenece, para mi desgracia es de Kishimoto T.T

CAPITULO 6

La prueba en si había resultado mas difícil de lo que parecía, al dia siguiente de que el Uchiha y el Uzumaki consumaran su amor todo era más preocupante, estaban retrasados y solo tenían un pergamino, además de que las reservas de chakra del moreno estaba bajo mínimos, la pelea contra Orochimaru y la posterior adaptación al sello maldito, además la pelea contra los del sonido y la entrega lo habían cansado sobremanera, así que al dia siguiente a penas y se podía mantener despierto. Angustiado su koi lo traslado todo el dia sobre su espalda, después de todo si el moreno a penas y estaba despierto poco podía hacer para saltar de rama en rama, era en momentos como ese que el rubio agradecía tener una enorme cantidad de chakra si no estaría igual que su koi.

Sakura se mantuvo todo el tiempo callada, su koi ya le había dicho que la chica los había salvado y protegido así que solo por eso se mantenía al margen sabia que el solo era una molestia para la pelirrosa.

Afortunadamente el resto del dia no los atacaron a pesar de estar vulnerables no se toparon con ningún equipo, de vez en cuando se detenían a comer o a descansar. No podían confiarse y debían adelantar camino, en la noche sin embargo el Uchiha reacciono, al parecer el sueño infinito le había sentado bien...

De nueva cuenta Naruto y Sasuke se quedaron a hacer la guardia, sentados en una rama fuera de una cueva escondida entre las raíces del árbol, sin embargo esta vez fue Sasuke el que se mantuvo la mayoría de la noche despierto, no podía evitar pensar en todo lo que les había pasado pero por lo menos con el rubio se sentía a salvo.

Al dia siguiente se encontraron con Kabuto el cual los condujo a la torre y los ayudo a conseguir el pergamino que les faltaba, aunque para ello tuvieran que pelear toda la noche contra ilusiones.

Llegaron con bien a la torre siendo recibidos poco después por Iruka-sensei, su instructor en la academia ninja. Después fueron convocados los equipos que lograron superar la prueba para comenzar con la tercera parte del examen, y es que habían sido muchos los finalistas así que harían combates de eliminación.

Fue una sorpresa que el primer combate fuera entre Sasuke y un ninja de la hoja. Al principio pareció fácil pero no lo era, pronto Sasuke se vio de espalda al suelo con el tipo sobre él agarrándolo de la cabeza, poco después el Uchiha comenzó a sentirse débil, no podía quitarse al tipo de encima, fue entonces que notó que le estaba robando su chakra, por eso se estaba debilitando, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas lo pateó alejándolo de sí. Mas rápido de lo que creyó su oponente ya estaba intentando atraparle de nuevo pero Sasuke lo evitó y recordando su combate contra Lee ejecuto la primera parte del combo de taijutsu que ejecuto Lee y que casi lo vence, sin embargo al estar en el aire pudo sentir el sello en su cuello intentando tomar el control, los tatuajes se extendieron por la mitad de su cuerpo peor fue capaz de retomar en control y ejecutar la "ráfaga de leones" y vencer a su enemigo. Afortunadamente los tatuajes se habían retirado, desafortunadamente la lucha le dejó sin fuerzas y de inmediato se precipitó contra el piso, cuando se dio cuenta estaba en los brazos de su koi.

-Sasuke ¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó el rubio preocupado.

-bien...- apenas contestó el Uchiha, y es que estaba siendo observado por todos estando en los brazos de su koi, no pudo evitar sonrojarse avergonzado.

-vámonos Sasuke- dijo Kakashi detrás de ambos -te llevaré a la enfermería-

Su autodenominado padre le cargo en brazos tal como lo hizo su koi y se lo llevo quedando solo Naruto en medio del campo de combate.

-Naruto, vamos, el siguiente combate va a comenzar- dijo Ino apareciendo a su lado.

-Ino ¿No notaste unas marcas extrañas en el cuerpo del teme?- preguntó Naruto.

-emm... No Naruto, no vi nada- dijo Ino desviando la mirada, obvio que había visto las marcas pero Sasuke le había hecho prometer que no dijera nada, no quería preocupar a Naruto.

-bueno- dijo el rubio siguiendo a la rubia a la segunda planta, pero era obvio que mentía, la pregunta era ¿Porqué?

No tardó mucho en pelear Naruto, esta vez su oponente era Kiba y su perrito Akamaru, pronto en Inuzuka aprendió que no debía subestimar a su amigo, los clones no lograban confundirlo ya que se guiaba por el olfato pero el rubio le engaño con bombas de humo y un súper gas que lo confundió por su sensible olfato.

-si Sasuke estuviera aquí seguro me reñiría- dijo el rubio y luego ejecutó un combo derivado de la técnica de su koi "ráfaga de leones" la cual el bautizó como "Naruto rendan" dejando fuera de combate a Kiba.

Una vez que ganó Naruto se quedó en la segunda planta para ver los demás combates aunque estaba muy preocupado por su Sasuke.

NxSNxS

Mientras tanto en otro lugar se encontraban Kakashi y Sasuke, éste último estaba sentado en medio de un gran círculo con sellos de sangre, estos iban desde el suelo subiendo por su torso desnudo hasta la marca en su cuello.

-Muy bien Sasuke, con esto contendremos el sello maldito ¿Ok?- dijo el sensei, Sasuke asintió -¿Listo?- el chico asintió de nuevo -Bien, aquí vamos- dijo el jounin para luego comenzar a hacer sellos de mano e invocar el jutsu de sellado de sangre, los sellos carmesí comenzaron a contraerse en dirección a la marca de maldición, Sasuke empezó a gritar de dolor intentando no moverse hasta que el ultimo sello carmesí se introdujo en el sello maldito, entonces se quedó sentado mientras el dolor amainaba.

-Recuerda esto Sasuke, este sello será tan fuerte como lo sea tu voluntad, si ésta no es fuerte el sello no servirá para nada- dijo su autodenominado padre.

Sasuke ni siquiera pudo replicar o asentir pues se desplomó en el suelo boca abajo completamente inconsciente.

Fue entonces que el jounin sintió otra presencia detrás de él.

-vaya, vaya Hatake Kakashi, como has crecido, incluso ahora eres capaz de llevar a cabo un jutsu de sellado- dijo una voz serpenteante.

-Orochimaru- dijo Kakashi encarando al hombre serpiente, el cual iba disfrazado de jounin de la hoja.

-pobre Sasuke-kun, está tan cansado, es una lástima que no se haya entregado al sello aún así fue una suerte que sobreviviera a mi marca- dijo Orochimaru con una sonrisa sacando su lengua viperina.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes Orochimaru? ¿Planeas usar a Sasuke como tu próximo contenedor?- dijo el jounin a la defensiva colocándose entre Sasuke y la serpiente.

-Brillante Kakashi, eso es, el sobreviviente de la masacre del clan Uchiha, portador del poderoso sharingan será mi próximo cuerpo, sólo tiene que entregarse a mí, los dos sabemos que en su búsqueda de poder para poder matar a su hermano él vendrá a mí- dijo Orochimaru relamiéndose los labios.

-¿Has venido por él? No permitiré que te le acerques- dijo el jounin -aquí mismo me encargaré de ti- dijo formando en su mano su raikiri.

-Ya veremos Hatake Kakashi-

NxSNxS

Los combates siguientes no fueron ni meramente interesantes, excepto el de Sakura e Ino donde se llevo un empate, también estuvo el combate de Hinata y Neji donde el rubio estuvo animando a la Hyuga ya que su primo fue capaz de perturbarla con sus crueles palabras de lo que él llamaba destino, aún así gracias a Naruto la chica se repuso y peleó con todo, obviamente no pudo contra el genio Hyuga, y éste casi la mata, pero en cuestión de voluntad Hinata demostró ir contra su destino y Naruto juró vengarla. La posterior pelea fue entra Lee y Gaara de la arena, ese chico pelirrojo con una presencia aterradora, mirada psicópata y sed de sangre.

El pelirrojo tenía a su favor la protección natural de la arena que siempre portaba en su espalda, sin embargo la velocidad de Lee llegó a superar la rapidez de la arena para proteger a su amo, aún así Gaara tenía una poderosa armadura, Lee se vio obligado a usar la técnica con la que casi venció a Sasuke pero no sirvió contra el chico de la arena así que el pelinegro optó por abrir las puertas de su chakra elevando todas sus capacidades, hiriendo a una velocidad increíble al pelirrojo que en shock no podía creer que de verdad lo estuvieran atacando y golpeando sin temor.

Lamentablemente la técnica de Lee lo agotó demasiado cayendo después a manos del pelirrojo que le destrozó un brazo y una pierna al aprisionarlos con la arena. Antes de que Gaara matara a Lee Gai detuvo el combate, Gaara ya había ganado y Lee estaba muy mal. De inmediato llevaron al pelinegro al hospital mientras Gaara se recuperaba en el segundo piso, no podía creer como Gai le había hecho frente con tal de salvar a Lee, no comprendía ese sentimiento que se profesaban alumno y maestro ¿Porqué se preocupaban por alguien más?

NxSNxS

Mientras tanto en el hospital de Konoha, más precisamente en una habitación se encontraba un chico moreno de tez blanca y cabellos azulados, estaba inconsciente, vendado y respiraba mediante una máscara de oxigeno, al parecer Sasuke se encontraba más mal de lo que esperaban, pero se encontraba estable, Kakashi había puesto a un par de ANBU a vigilar y proteger al Uchiha.

Pero se suponía que los ANBU estarían detrás de la puerta vigilando, no dentro de la habitación, ¿Quién era ese ANBU? ¿Por qué atacó y noqueo a sus compañeros?

El enmascarado sacó un extraño kunai curvo de entre sus ropas y se acercó a Sasuke, pero antes de poder siquiera tocarlo Kakashi ya estaba detrás de él con un kunai en el cuello del enmascarado.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Quién te envió? ¿Por qué quieres matar a Sasuke?- interrogó el peliplata.

El otro no contestó, se limitó a atacar al copy ninja, se desarrolló una pequeña pelea alzándose con la victoria el Hatake, pero en ese momento un cuerpo de otro ANBU se levantó y se tiró por la ventana, mientras caía se quitó la máscara, descubriendo a Kabuto.

-Ya veo, el hijastro del jefe del equipo médico, se hizo pasar por cadáver mientras yo peleaba con una marioneta, interesante- dijo Kakashi una vez perdió de vista a Kabuto, luego miró a Sasuke -No te preocupes todo irá bien Sasu-chan- sonrió, de alguna manera le había tomado cariño al frío Uchiha -Obito...- no pudo evitar recordar...

NxSNxS

Hubo peleas no tan interesantes en los siguientes enfrentamientos, Shino y Shikamaru vencieron sin problemas a sus contrincantes, por su parte Ten Ten y Chouji fueron fácilmente vencidos por sus enemigos.

Al final habló el Hokage anunciando que la última parte del examen se llevaría a cabo en un mes, por lo cual los que habían logrado vencer debían entrenarse con más ahínco para demostrar sus mejores habilidades una vez terminado el mes.

De una vez se decidieron al azar a los próximos peleadores, Naruto sonrió al saber que pronto podría vengar a Hinata ya que su oponente sería Neji, pero la sonrisa se esfumó tan pronto vio al próximo contrincante de su koi...

-Gaara...-

NxSNxS

Tan pronto todo terminó Naruto se precipito al hospital a ver el estado de su Uchiha, se sorprendió y disgustó cuando no lo dejaron pasar. Kakashi llegó justo a tiempo para impedir que Naruto hiciera un escándalo, no le dijo del atentado en contra del moreno pero si le dijo que él se haría cargo de Sasuke a partir de ese momento, lo entrenaría para poder vencer a Gaara en la final de los exámenes chunnin, mientras tanto Naruto entrenaría con Ebisu, el sensei de Konohamaru que si no mal recordaba era un pervertido de closet que derrotó en su primer encuentre gracias a su jutsu sexy en conjunto con su kage bunshin. El rubio no podía estar más disconforme con su entrenador pero en una apuesta Ebisu demostró que si era un gran ninja, y que la primera vez lo venció por que le tomó desprevenido, resignado Naruto aceptó al pervertido de closet como su sensei.

De inmediato procedieron al control del chakra del rubio, el cual era enorme pero fácilmente gastable gracias a que Naruto no lo sabía racionar, la técnica del árbol que hizo con Kakashi en el país de las olas fue sólo el principio, lo siguiente era caminar sobre el agua y para eso fue llevado a las aguas termales donde se quemó con el agua caliente varias veces al no conseguir mantenerse con su chakra en la superficie del agua, no conforme con eso Ebisu se burlaba de él, no en afán de desprecio pero era una mini venganza por llamarlo pervertido, además el agua caliente inspiraría al rubio a ya no caerse a menos que se quisiera seguir quemando.

No pasó mucho para que llegara un intruso a los baños termales a espiar a las chicas bañándose, ese si era un pervertido desvergonzado en toda regla, dicho comportamiento intentó detener Ebisu pero solo se ganó un buen golpe con la lengua del enorme sapo que el viejo pervertido de largo cabello blanco había invocado. Sorprendido y admirado el rubio pasó lo que quedaba del día intentando atrapar y convencer al viejo de los sapos de que lo entrenara, por el solo hecho de vencer a Ebisu de un sólo golpe debía de ser muy fuerte ¿Qué importaba que fuera un gran pervertido? Seguro le enseñaría técnicas espectaculares...

Al final del día logró su cometido, gracias a su sexy jutsu convenció al pervertido para que lo entrenara. Entonces supo su nombre Jiraiya, el sabio de la montaña de los sapos, mejor conocido como uno de los tres legendarios sannin. Naruto no lo supo pero la razón por la cual no se podía mantener en la superficie del agua era porque en el bosque de la muerte Orochimaru lo había sellado por lo que su chakra era inestable, tan pronto el sabio de los sapos deshizo el sello Naruto ya estaba brincando de alegría porque ya podía estar en el agua sin caer en ella y mojarse.

Y así comenzó su entrenamiento con Jiraiya.

NxSNxS

Mientras tanto tan pronto como Sasuke se recuperó huyó del hospital y se reunió con su autodenominado padre en las montañas para comenzar su entrenamiento especial para vencer al psicópata de Gaara. Los demás no lo sabían pero el Uchiha mantenía contacto con la heredera de los Hyuga mediante Eiko, una pequeña halcón que la misma Hinata le había regalado al Uchiha poco después de que éste salió del hospital después de la misión adjunta del equipo 7 y 8. Casi nadie sabía de la existencia de la pequeña ave, ni siquiera Naruto lo sabía, así que durante los entrenamientos era Hinata la que le mandaba cosas útiles de vez en cuando y también se mandaban cartas poniéndose al tanto de lo que pasaba en el lugar donde cada uno estaba.

Así cuando Hinata se recuperó de su pelea contra Neji pudo localizar sin problemas a Sasuke, de hecho ella se encargaba de llevarles de comer a Kakashi y a él, por su puesto también sabía del entrenamiento de Naruto así como también sabía que el Uchiha y el Uzumaki se echaban de menos, ya iban semanas de que no se veían pero por seguridad ninguno de los dos sabía dónde estaba el otro, eso los inspiraba a continuar para que al final del mes midieran sus fuerzas y ver quien protegía a quien, por supuesto que ninguno quería ser la "damisela en peligro" la próxima vez así que entrenaban a todo por el bien de su koi.

NxSNxS

Sin embargo las cosas no iban bien para Naruto, su sensei no era de los que explicaban mucho y de hecho Jiraiya o 'ero sennin' como le había bautizado el rubio, prefería mil veces ver jovencitas en bikini o desnudas a entrenarlo. Y por si fuera poco Naruto no podía realizar el jutsu de invocación como Dios manda, el chakra le fallaba, no era capaz de usar el chakra de Kyubi para invocar una rana, solo invocaba renacuajos.

En su desesperación en sannin decidió arrojarlo por un precipicio, con el único fin de que estando al borde de la muerte su chakra reaccionara para poderse salvar... Y funcionó, invoco a un sapo, y no era uno ordinario sino el jefe Gamabunta un sapo que fácil podía superar el tamaño de una montaña. Pasó el resto del día convenciendo al sapo de que fueran aliados ya que Bunta no creía que un chiquillo fuera capaz de invocarlo, se equivocó, Naruto fue capaz de resistir todo el día agarrado al sapo a pesar de los brincos y volteretas que éste daba para quitárselo de encima.

El ocaso llegó y el rubio colapsó, pero había convencido al sapo de que no era sólo un niño, luego apareció Jiraiya y el sapo llevó al rubio al hospital donde el rubio permaneció inconsciente durante varios días, se había extralimitado y Hinata lo había ido a visitar llevándole luego el informe a Sasuke que se preocupó por el rubio pero la chica le aseguró que no era nada malo, solo estaba cansado.

NxSNxS

Y por fin el mes había acabado, los exámenes chunnin se llevarían a cabo en una gran arena de combate, todos estaban invitados a ver los combates, sobre todo estaría presente el Hokage y el Kazekage.

Nuestro rubio protagonista llegaba tarde para su encuentra y de camino se topó con Hinata, la invitó a ver cómo le pateaba el trasero a Neji y corrió como condenado a muerte. Afortunadamente llegó ya que su encuentro era el primero y esperaba poder ver a Sasuke antes de pelear pero el moreno no estaba por ningún lado.

Durante la pelea demostró toda su cabezonería al no rendirse por más terrible que fuera su situación, pero sobre todo le enseñó a Neji a no rendirse a su llamado "destino", al final el rubio salió vencedor gracias al chakra de Kyubi ya que el Hyuga le había sellado el suyo. Después de eso Neji olvidó todo su rencor contra su familia por haber relegado a la segunda rama a simples sirvientes, se enteró de la verdad de la muerte de su padre y se decidió a no rendirse nunca más, pero sobre todo ya no lastimaría a Hinata.

"si te rindes a tu destino entonces no hagas nada, pero puedes cambiar tu destino, después de todo tú no eres un perdedor"

NxSNxS

El segundo encuentra era entre Sasuke y Gaara pero el Uchiha no llegaba y eso preocupaba al rubio, no obstante decidieron saltar esa batalla para darle tiempo al moreno para que llegara.

Pasaron al combate del perezoso de Shikamaru contra la hermana de Gaara una rubia con mucho carácter llamada Temari. En la pelea ganó la rubia porque el Nara se rindió, había ideado una estrategia cuando todo parecía perdido y con eso demostró a su genio interior y atrapó a Temari con su jutsu de posesión de sombra. A pesar de que ya tenía la victoria se rindió porque ya no tenía chakra y seguir en el torneo era problemático.

En el siguiente combate Shino iba a pelear contra el hermano de Gaara llamado Kankuro pero éste se rindió por las buenas, ni se molestó en bajar a la arena de combate.

El tiempo se había terminado para Sasuke sin embargo éste llegó en el último momento entre un torbellino de hojas espalda con espalda con Kakashi. Naruto y Shikamaru aún estaban en la arena de combate, le dieron ganas de correr y abrazar a su koi, más cuando vio el entallado traje de combate que traía el Uchiha, el short era más corto y se pegaba al cuerpo dejándole apreciar la esbelta figura del moreno. Shikamaru le dio un codazo en las costillas para que saliera de su letargo y dejara de babear. Sasuke en cambio se volteó algo sonrojado por la manera en la que el rubio se lo comía con los ojos. Kakashi contenía la risa, y Hinata en las gradas estaba igual, ella misma había diseñado y cosido a mano el traje y el Hatake se lo había enfundado al moreno.

-No llegamos muy tarde ¿Verdad?- dijo Kakashi al sensor de la prueba.

-Se salvaron, un segundo más y estarían fuera- dijo el sensor sonriendo levemente, Kakashi era famoso por sus retrasos.

-Sasuke teme, más te vale ganar- dijo el rubio sonriendo.

-Supongo que habrás ganado- dijo Sasuke sonriendo de lado.

-Por supuesto teme, te esperaré en la siguiente vuelta- "más te vale ganar Sasuke, no te perdonaré si dejas que Gaara te haga daño, cuídate".

Sasuke sonrió internamente, notaba la preocupación del rubio en sus ojos.

-ya vamos Naruto- dijo el Nara arrastrando al rubio a las gradas, fuera de la arena de combate.

-da lo mejor de ti Sasuke- dijo Kakashi y abandonó la arena de combate, Sasuke esperó pacientemente a Gaara, temblaba un poco y es que Hinata ya le había dado una descripción del pelirrojo y poco después el de la arena lo había ido a visitar durante su entrenamiento en las montañas, ese pelirrojo psicópata tenía cierta fijación por él, mencionó algo de conocer la soledad, de saber que existes, el pelirrojo estaba sediento de sangre, pero Sasuke pudo ver en sus ojos su dolor, la clase de dolor que te daba la soledad.

NxSNxS

Mientras tanto Naruto y Shikamaru en las escaleras se toparon con dos ninja que interceptaron a Gaara que bajaba a la arena de combate, los ninja amenazaron al pelirrojo para que perdiera ante Sasuke por negocios, pero el pelirrojo no se inmutó y sin ninguna expresión en el rostro mató a sangre fría a los ninja con su arena. El rubio y el castaño se quedaron en shock, Gaara paso por su lado sin decir ni hacer nada.

Una vez fuera del shock los chicos corrieron a ver el combate desde las gradas, el rubio estaba preocupado por su koi, si el pelirrojo lo cogía con su arena, todo para Sasuke terminaría.

Sin embargo tan pronto comenzó el combate Sasuke se movilizó, nadie sabía a ciencia cierta como lo hacía pero se movía a una velocidad alucinante, era incluso más rápido que la defensa absoluta de Gaara. Era igual que Lee...

Pronto Gaara cambió, su mente desestabilizada comenzó a perder el control, sobre todo cuando Sasuke le hirió con la nueva técnica que había aprendido de Kakashi, el llamado Chidori...

Pero... Ni al final llegó la batalla, ninjas de la aldea del sonido comenzaron el ataque a Konoha, y no sólo eso, sus aliados eran los ninja de la arena, pronto el 'Kazekage' atacó al Hokage y se encerraron en una pelea dentro de un campo de energía en la azotea del palco donde estaban momentos antes.

Gaara fue recogido por sus hermanos y sacado de ahí puesto que estaba perdiendo el control y podría llegar a ser muy destructivo. Mientras los espectadores fueron dormidos mediante un genjutsu, las personas en la aldea fueron evacuadas mientras el caos comenzaba. Sasuke recibió la orden de seguir a Gaara, mientras Hinata reanimó a Naruto que se había dormido, y Shikamaru solo se hacía el dormido porque todo estaba haciéndose muy problemático.

Gai y Kakashi enviaron a Naruto, Shikamaru, Hinata y a Sakura que también estaba fuera del genjutsu a seguir a Sasuke para que lo ayudaran a detener a Gaara, ya que, al parecer él era una poderosa arma que estaba por descontrolarse, no podían permitirlo. Kakashi invocó a Pakkun, su perro ninja de rastreo para que los guiara a donde el Uchiha, mientras que desde las sombras alguien más se unió a su misión sin que se enteraran.

La aldea entera era un caos, los ninja estaban en pleno ataque, serpientes gigantes destruían todo a su paso, mientras el Hokage descubría a Orochimaru que se hizo pasar por Kazekage.

NxSNxS

"Sasuke, no hagas algo estúpido, espéranos, pronto estaré contigo"

El grupo de Naruto viajaba rápidamente por el bosque pero pronto fueron seguidos por los del sonido, Shikamaru ideó un plan para detenerlos, el cual sólo él podía llevar a cabo, estaba cansado por su combate y la persecución así que una vez que atrapó a los del sonido se rindió, justo en ese momento su sensei apareció y lo salvó.

Mientras los otros tres se toparon con Kankuro, el hermano de Gaara que se había quedado para detener a Sasuke pero el Uchiha fácilmente lo dejó atrás por lo que ahora debía detenerlos a ellos, para su suerte apareció Shino quien estaba dolido por la indiferencia del marionetista ante su combate, no dudó en ajustar cuentas de inmediato con él, a un Aburame no se le ignora.

Por su parte Sasuke alcanzó a Temari y a Gaara, la chica del abanico no pudo con el Uchiha, que de inmediato se lanzó contra Gaara, en esos momentos sólo pudo hacer un Chidori más con el cual debía vencer al pelirrojo, su esperanza murió cuando el de la arena detuvo su ataque sin sufrir daños y no sólo eso, si no que se comenzaba a transformar en un monstruo de arena.

Lamentablemente el Chidori le debilitó más de lo que esperaba, pronto se encontraba en dificultades mientras Temari veía como su hermanito dejaba atrás su conciencia y tenía como único propósito destruir al Uchiha. En un intento por sobrevivir y detener al de la arena Sasuke invocó por tercera vez su Chidori ocasionando que el sello maldito apareciera en su cuerpo y el Chidori se apagara dejándolo sin movimiento voluntario y a merced del pelirrojo.

Así, estando a punto de morir sólo pensó en lo inútil que se había vuelto, sin duda no competía en el mismo nivel de Gaara...

Pero el pelirrojo fue detenido gracias a un campo de chakra que rodeo al Uchiha y repelió al de la arena, frente a él aparecieron Naruto, Hinata y Sakura, la morena estaba cansada, entonces había sido ella la del campo de chakra. De inmediato Naruto notó los tatuajes que se extendían por el cuerpo de su koi, entonces Sasuke si le estaba ocultando algo. Calló sus reproches y levantó en brazos al Uchiha mirando detenidamente al monstruo de arena que tenían como contrincante, no podía creer que ese era Gaara.

-Sasuke ¿cómo te encuentras?- preguntó el rubio.

Sasuke desvió la mirada, no podía creer que de nuevo el rubio le salvara, agradecía que se preocupara por él pero sin duda era un golpe directo a su orgullo.

-Estoy bien dobe- dijo secamente.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí, si ese es Gaara, no tenemos ninguna posibilidad contra él- dijo Naruto. Hinata y Sakura asintieron.

-de ninguna manera Naruto, debemos detenerlo o podría atacar la aldea en ese estado- dijo Sasuke recordando la razón del por qué estaba ahí.

En eso Gaara de nuevo no podía creer que otra vez gente se enfrentara a él sabiendo que arriesgaban la vida tan sólo por salvar a sus seres queridos ¿Por qué lo hacían? No lo comprendía, y no quería hacerlo. En menos de lo que pensaron Gaara atacó con su arena, de inmediato intentaron huir pero a diferencia de los demás Hinata recién había salido bien del hospital debido a fallas del corazón que le provoco el ataque de Neji por lo que ella no pudo esquivar la mano de arena que la capturo contra un árbol sin posibilidad de escape.

-¡Hinata!- gritó Naruto sorprendido, entonces Sasuke comenzó a toser sin control -¡Sasuke!- estaba preocupado por Hinata y ahora algo le pasaba a Sasuke, sin duda tenía que ver con los tatuajes en su cuerpo, tenía que salvar a su amiga, pero no quería dejar a Sasuke así.

-Naruto, ve a rescatar a Hinata, yo me quedo con Sasuke, intentaré ver que le sucede, si no resiste volveremos a la aldea- dijo Sakura, por un momento el rubio dudo, pero la chica tenía razón, no venia al caso quedarse con Sasuke si no era medico.

Sasuke se cubrió la boca con las manos para apaciguar la tos y se dio cuenta que comenzaba a toser sangre, se sorprendió y paró de toser, pero Naruto también noto la sangre en sus manos, lo abrazo con más fuerza.

-Resiste Sasuke, Sakura te llevará a la aldea, tengo que ayudar a Hinata- dijo el rubio en su oído.

-No Naruto, no me dejes con ella- dijo Sasuke abrazándolo con fuerza, no sabía por qué Sakura no le inspiraba confianza.

Un grito de dolor de Hinata los sacó de su aturdimiento, pero poco después Sakura se vio atacada por Gaara y lanzada muy lejos de ahí, seguramente ahora estaba inconsciente en algún lado.

-maldición, Sasuke resiste, acabaré con esto tan pronto como pueda- dijo el rubio y le dio un beso en la frente y en los labios –te quiero- dijo dejándolo sobre la rama de un árbol junto a Pakkun, había tomado la decisión, detendría a Gaara para liberar a Hinata, para que no atacara la aldea y para poder llevar pronto a su koi a un hospital.

NxSNxS

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: estoy muy triste T.T casi nadie me dejó review del capi pasado, y ahora me retrasé en subir éste capítulo, y es que he estado hasta el cuello de tarea y exámenes, pero bueno, este capi es bastante largo, tal vez la semana que viene me retrase también para subir el que sigue puesto que el domingo es mi cumple XD y me mantendrán ocupada, pero haré todo lo posible por actualizar, si no es que actualizo antes porque lo que sigue es poco.

Por cierto respecto a la ida de Sasuke, les diré que faltan como mínimo dos capítulos más…

Y con respecto al video ¡qué mal me quedare con las ganas! Nadie se ha ofrecido ha hacerlo, y yo que pensaba darle espoilercitos al autor para que pudiera hacer mejor el videíto XD.

Bueno y como no hubo mucho review haré sufrir más a Sasu-chan muajajajajajaj…

Suficiente por hoy, nos leeemos luego BYE!

Y recuerden por cada review mas… etto… ya no se me ocurre nada XD


	8. COMBATE EN EL BOSQUE DE LA HOJA

Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto... T.T

CAPITULO 7

Todo era un caos y por si fuera poco había enviado a su 'hijo' a la pelea más peligrosa contra Gaara el cual tenía en su interior a Shukaku, un biju como Kyubi dentro de Naruto. El hokage hace tiempo estaba en plena lucha con Orochimaru mientras él y Gai peleaban contra ninjas del sonido para proteger a los espectadores dormidos que aún no evacuaban de ahí.

Y tenía miedo de que esta vez algo verdaderamente poderoso le hiciera daño a Sasuke, sus sospechas sobre el chico aún no estaban confirmadas, en cualquier caso si Sasuke sufría un buen daño podía empeorar su estado drásticamente...

NxSNxS

Hacía tiempo ya que Naruto estaba peleando contra Gaara, el de la arena no había sido golpeado ni una vez y el rubio estaba escaso de ideas, incluso intentó invocar a un sapo de la talla de Gamabunta pero solo logró invocar a un pequeño sapo rojo llamado Gamakichi, al cual luego tuvo que proteger y poner a salvo por que el pequeño no era ni remotamente fuerte.

Mientras más peleaba Naruto veía al pelirrojo como algo inalcanzable, pero una vez que dirigió su vista hacia el Uchiha y vio la preocupación en sus ojos se puso de nuevo en pie, esta vez atacó directo con sus clones con el único propósito de clavarle un kunai a Gaara con la técnica de 'mil años de muerte' que Kakashi le había enseñado, de inmediato Gaara lo mandó a volar pero no pudo evitar sonreír cuando el kunai comenzó a humear para después estallar. De inmediato se vio lanzado contra un árbol pero Sasuke lo interceptó con su cuerpo recibiendo el impacto contra el árbol salvando al rubio del golpe pero quedando el Uchiha tendido detrás de Naruto intentado recuperar el aire.

-Sasuke ¿Estás bien?- expresó el rubio preocupado.

-Tanto trabajo ¿Y sólo lograste una explosión?- replicó Sasuke sentándose a un lado del rubio

-Bah, se defendió- contestó el rubio airado.

Gaara por su parte estaba sorprendido de que Naruto lo hubiera atacado en la base de la cola donde era más débil la defensa de la arena, no pudo absorber todo el daño pero eso sólo lo enfurecía.

Naruto y Sasuke observaron asombrados como Gaara se transformaba en un mapache de arena con las iris amarillas sin pupila en forma de shuriken y la sonrisa psicópata del pelirrojo.

-Naruto- llamó Sasuke, el rubio lo volteó a ver -quiero que vayas por Hinata, busca a Sakura y huye de aquí con ellas- dijo poniéndose en pie despacio

-¿De qué hablas teme?- dijo Naruto aunque tenía una idea de lo que quería Sasuke, si era así no lo iba a permitir.

-Aún me queda algo de chakra, lo entretendré un poco para que puedas huir- dijo Sasuke

Naruto se molestó -¿Y tú qué Sasuke? ¿Te quedas aquí haciéndote el héroe mientras yo me voy y te dejo morir? No señor, yo nunca abandono a mis amigos y mucho menos a ti teme, te quiero y te prometí que te protegería-

-¡ESCUCHAME NARUTO!- gritó Sasuke perdiendo la paciencia-yo… quiero hacer esto, no quiero que mis amigos caigan, ya una vez lo perdí todo, no quiero volver a pasar por eso- temblaba.

Naruto lo miró sorprendido, el también conocía el dolor de la soledad, así como también sabía del miedo de Sasuke a perderlo todo y volver al abismo de la soledad. Pero definitivamente no lo iba a dejar ahí, estaba seguro de que si dejaba a Sasuke sin duda alguna moriría. Miró a Gaara y lo entendió.

-Ya lo entendía- dijo el rubio y Sasuke lo miró sin entender-Él y yo somos muy parecidos, conocemos del dolor de la soledad, la diferencia es que el comenzó a luchar para sí mismo... Lo entiendo, la verdadera fuerza viene cuando uno pelea por sus seres queridos- "es como lo dijo Haku... Aquella vez"-No voy a dejarte aquí, ya lo decidí, lucharé para protegerte a ti, a Hinata y a todos los de la aldea, porque este es mi manual ninja-

El rubio comenzó a desplegar su chakra sorprendiendo a Sasuke y a todos los que observaban. Se generó una gran explosión y al rededor aparecieron cientos de clones del rubio, todos estaban impresionados, esa cantidad de clones requería de mucho chakra.

-¡Vamos todos, enseñémosle el manual ninja de Naruto Uzumaki!- gritó el rubio a su ejército y todos se precipitaron a golpear a Gaara, fue una ráfaga de golpes y patadas que desestabilizó por completo la defensa de arena del pelirrojo quien no pudiendo soportar la idea de que el rubio le ganara liberó el poder de Shukaku el biju de la arena, todos vieron asombrados como un enorme mapache de arena aparecía en medio del bosque y destruía a todos los clones.

Cuando menos se lo esperó Naruto ya estaba envuelto en arena, Sasuke tembló, si la arena se comprimía Naruto quedaría reducido a la nada, pero en su estado poco y nada era lo que podía hacer por él.

"No señor, no pienso morir aquí" se dijo Naruto tomando un poco de su sangre que le salía de la comisura de los labios, comenzó a hacer sellos y gritó -¡jutsu de invocación!-

Antes de que Gaara comprimiera la arena ésta estallo creando una enorme bola de humo detrás de la cual apareció el rubio montado en el poderoso Gamabunta. De verdad que Naruto no podía dejar de sorprenderlos a todos ¿Cómo había invocado a ese enorme sapo después de haber invocado tantos clones antes?

A pesar de todo Gamabunta aún no quería ayudar ni reconocer a Naruto, afortunadamente Gamakichi intercedió a favor del rubio, le dijo que lo había salvado de Gaara y que tenía mucho potencial.

Solo así el sapo aceptó al rubio y se dispusieron a pelear contra Gaara, Gamabunta era bueno por lo que Gaara decidió liberar la conciencia de Shukaku induciéndose en un jutsu de sueño. Cuando apareció Shukaku las cosas empeoraron.

NxSNxS

Mientras tanto en la villa Orochimaru y el hokage habían peleado dando todo de sí, al final el hokage se encontró intentando sellar a Orochimaru con un jutsu prohibido. Pero el hombre serpiente le atacó por la espalda debilitando su jutsu impidiendo ser sellado por completo y dejándolos en una lucha eterna por la sobrevivencia.

Mientras tanto en la aldea todos los clanes se habían unido para vencer a los invasores del sonido y de la arena y sacarlos de la aldea o apresarlos.

Mientras que las invocaciones eran derrotadas por los sapos invocados por ero-sennin.

NxSNxS

Mientras tanto Naruto hacía lo posible porque Gamabunta y Shukaku no se acercaran a donde estaba Hinata atrapada y Sasuke inmovilizado, a parte tenía que idear la forma de despertar a Gaara para detener a Shukaku y luego vencer al pelirrojo.

Tenía que golpear al pelirrojo para despertarlo, la única manera era sostener a Shukaku para acercarse a Gaara que se encontraba en la cabeza del demonio y una vez que lo alcanzaran golpearlo.

Lamentablemente Gamabunta no podía atrapar a Shukaku a falta de colmillos y garras. La solución era un henge adjunto del sapo y el rubio, y éste no podía ser más acertado al elegir la forma de la transformación. Sasuke se sorprendió al ver emerger de la bola de humo a un enorme zorro de nueve colas...

-Kyubi...-

El zorro y el mapache pelearon de nuevo, ésta vez el zorro agarró al mapache con todo, Naruto revirtió el henge y se lanzó contra Shukaku alcanzando a Gaara y dándole un puñetazo en la cara, de esta manera el pelirrojo despertó y Shukaku se largo, pero Naruto y el jefe sapo estaban ya cansados y el de la arena aún quería pelear.

La arena se movió para atrapar al rubio pero el sapo lo envolvió con su lengua protegiéndolo. Y aunque todo parecía perdido Naruto sacó un poco de chakra de Kyubi y se lanzó contra el pelirrojo, cuando éste lo detuvo con su arena el rubio cabezota le dio pues... Un cabezazo desestabilizando a Gaara y su invocación de mapache.

La arena se derrumbo y el jefe sapo retornó junto con Gamakichi cayendo el rubio y el pelirrojo en las copas de dos altísimos árboles. Respiraban agitados, estaban bajo mínimos de chakra, Se miraron y con sus últimas fuerzas se lanzaron uno contra otro a por el golpe final, el cual el rubio fue el único en dar mandándolos a los dos al suelo a varios metros de distancia, mientras el pelirrojo cayó boca arriba el rubio lo hizo boca abajo. Gaara no lo entendía, el rubio lo había vencido, su existencia estaba en duda... ¿Verdad?

Naruto comenzó a arrastrarse por el piso pensando en lo parecidos que eran él y el pelirrojo.

-¡no te acerques!- gritó Gaara, ¿era su imaginación o la voz del de la arena tenía cierto tinte de miedo? -¿Por qué lo haces?-

-porque ellos son importantes para mí, ellos me rescataron de mi soledad, por ello te detendré, aun si tengo que matarte-

Gaara quedó conmocionado, "amigos" eso era algo de lo que él carecía.

NxSNxS

Mientras tanto Sasuke vio como Hinata era liberada de la arena, saltó y la atrapó antes de que cayera, la cargó en brazos y la dejó recostada en la rama de un árbol, junto a Pakkun.

-Te la encargo, debo ir con el dobe- dijo Sasuke al perrito el cual antes de poder replicar el Uchiha ya lo había abandonado.

No tardo mucho en encontrar a su rubio amor arrastrándose hasta donde estaba Gaara con el propósito de terminarlo.

-Naruto es suficiente, el chakra de Gaara es nulo, Hinata está a salvo- dijo Sasuke llegando a donde Naruto quedando hincado a su lado, Naruto sonrió y con tranquilidad se sentó en el piso contemplando de frente a su koi, levantó su mano y le acarició la mejilla recorriendo las marcas del sello maldito.

-¿Porqué me lo ocultaste?- preguntó el rubio un tanto dolido porque el azabache no confiara en él.

-No quería preocuparte- contestó Sasuke arrepentido -gomen-

Naruto sonrió -tontito, si no me cuentas lo que te suceda me preocuparé más- dijo, Sasuke sólo sonrió levemente pero rápidamente su rostro se deformó en una mueca de dolor.

-Sasuke ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes?- preguntó el rubio alarmado al ver como el moreno se llevaba las manos al abdomen encogiéndose sobre sí mismo gimiendo de dolor, después volvió a toser sangre, el rubio sólo lo sostuvo hasta que el Uchiha sin más perdió el conocimiento.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke!- gritaba Naruto moviendo al Uchiha para que reaccionara pero no pasaba nada, Sasuke estaba completamente inconsciente, entonces aparecieron los hermanos de Gaara -¡Gaara, onegai ayuda a Sasuke!- gritó el rubio ya que él estaba bajo mínimos de chakra y no podía llevar rápido al moreno al hospital, Gaara estaba igual que el rubio pero sus hermanos si podían ayudarlo.

Gaara se quedó mirando al rubio, veía la desesperación y el miedo en sus ojos, si, así se sentía estar a punto de perder a un ser querido sin poder hacer nada, así se sentía la impotencia... Temari y Kankuro miraron al rubio y al Uchiha, luego se miraron entre sí y por último miraron a Gaara.

Cuando vieron que éste no tenía pensado hacerlo voltearon a ver al rubio que lloraba abrazando el cuerpo inconsciente de Sasuke. Entonces escucharon la voz del pelirrojo que estaba más ronca de lo normal pero sobre todo se escuchaba más... Humana.

-Temari, ayuda a Uchiha por favor- dijo el pelirrojo, todos se sorprendieron Gaara ¿Pidiendo ayuda por otros? Gaara ¿Diciendo por favor?

Naruto se sintió tan agradecido, luego vio a Temari que se acercaba a ellos y revisaba al moreno.

-Así como están las cosas será mejor llevarlo a un hospital- dijo la rubia.

-Hay que llevar a Gaara también- dijo Kankuro -Y Naruto no se ve muy bien que digamos- dijo viendo al rubio

-Esperen Hinata también está por aquí, está herida- dijo el rubio

Kankuro y Temari se miraron

-Ok esto haremos- dijo la rubia.

NxSNxS

Mientras tanto en la aldea el hokage había muerto, pero había sellado los brazos de Orochimaru dejándolos inmovilizados e imposibilitados para hacer jutsus. Las demás batallas habían acabado, y los jounin miraban con tristeza el cuerpo sin vida del hokage, había muerto con honor...

En eso llegó Pakkun junto a Kakashi.

-¿Qué sucede Pakkun?- preguntó el Hatake.

-La lucha a terminado, Naruto venció a Gaara de la arena pero todos quedaron en muy malas condiciones, Sasuke está peor y Hinata tiene varias fracturas, y Sakura desapareció no sabemos en donde este, pero debe estar inconsciente en el bosque- informó el can.

-informaré al equipo médico para ir por ellos- dijo Kakashi

-No te molestes Kakashi, los hermanos de Gaara los están llevando en este momento a un hospital en una aldea vecina- dijo Pakkun -Al parecer Gaara ha cambiado gracias a su lucha con Naruto, me enviaron a informarte de lo sucedido tal parece que estarán bien, no te preocupes-

-ok, entonces iremos a buscar a Sakura y luego los iré a visitar al hospital- dijo el sensei más tranquilo, pero aún seguía preocupado por el estado de Sasuke.

NxSNxS

Cuando despertó se encontró con un techo de madera, miró a su alrededor, estaba en un lugar que no conocía, por la ventana a su derecha podía ver un árbol con un nido de pajaritos en una de sus ramas, frente a la cama donde estaba se encontraba un armario, a su izquierda una puerta, supuso que daba al baño, a un lado de ésta otra puerta detrás de donde se escuchaban murmullos. Momentos después ésta se abrió dejando paso a un rubio lleno de vendajes que apenas ver que estaba consiente corrió hacía él casi lanzándosele encima, gritando feliz y contento.

-¡Sasuke despertaste!- gritó el rubio emotivo para luego abrazarlo con fuerza separándose inmediatamente y mirarlo preocupado –Me asustaste mucho cuando te desmayaste-

"¿me desmaye? ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué me sucedió?" se preguntó el moreno.

-Naruto ¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto Sasuke confundido.

-estamos en una aldea vecina de Konoha, caíste inconsciente luego de la pelea con Gaara- dijo el rubio.

-Pero tú estabas muy herido ¿Cómo llegamos hasta acá?- reflexionó el Uchiha.

-Yo te traje en mi espalda- dijo una rubia entrando a la habitación.

Sasuke la reconoció de inmediato, era Temari, la hermana de Gaara, retrocedió por instinto ¿Cómo que ella lo había llevado en su espalda?

-¿qué demonios haces tú aquí?- dijo el Uchiha a la defensiva.

-oye esa no es forma de saludar a tu salvadora, mira que Gaara nos sorprendió queriendo salvar tu vida después de las heridas que le hiciste, pero después de todo la pelea con Naruto le afectó más- dijo la rubia fingiendo molestia.

-déjalo Temari- dijo una voz detrás de la rubia, ésta se apartó dejando ver a Gaara quien era llevado por Kankuro.

-¿Gaa...ra?- dijo el moreno con duda "Ellos nos ayudaron ¿Porqué?"

-Uchiha, sé que desconfías de mí y que nada hará que cambies de opinión pero aún así la razón por la que te ayudé fue porque Naruto me hizo darme cuenta de que no puedo seguir viviendo por mí mismo, él peleo contra mí por salvarte a ti, a la chica y a la aldea, por ello se volvió más fuerte, desde ahora quiero creer en que es lo mejor pelear por aquellos a los que aprecio, comenzando por mis hermanos, y me gustaría pensar que puedo apreciarlos a ustedes también-

-Gaara... Tú...- dijo Sasuke y notó que a su lado Naruto sonreía a la vez que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Gaara, ¡Por supuesto que podemos ser amigos!- dijo el rubio mostrando su gran sonrisa, el pelirrojo sonrió un poco.

-Gracias Naruto- "por mostrarme el camino correcto... Por brindarme tú amistad... Por salvarme de mi soledad..."

-Gaara, yo también quiero creer en tus palabras, en que cambiarás para bien... Gracias por salvarme, yo también creo que podemos ser buenos amigos- dijo Sasuke y sonrió un poco -Pero la próxima vez que nos enfrentemos te daré una paliza, me vale un cuerno lo que sea que tengas dentro, te derrotaré- dijo con su pose 100% Uchiha.

Gaara sonrió más -De acuerdo Uchiha-

NxSNxS

Cuando llegó divisó a lo lejos la clínica y por el camino que llevaba a ésta vio a tres chicos que iban hacía él, un rubio que cargaba en su espalda a un moreno e iban platicando tranquilamente con una peliazul que iba a la par de ellos.

Suspiró aliviado, se veía que Sasuke estaba bien, tal vez se preocupó demasiado, aún así ¿Dónde estaban los ninja de la arena?

Naruto y Hinata se detuvieron cuando vieron a su sensei al final del camino.

-vaya, parece que hierva mala nunca muere ¿Verdad?-

-¡Ag! ¡Kakashi-sensei! ¿Qué clase de saludo es ese? Pudimos morir- replicó el escandaloso rubio.

-por eso me alegra que sean como a mala hierba- contestó el sensei con su ojito feliz.

Hinata rió -Naruto-kun, quiere decir que esta aliviado de que no hayamos muerto-dijo la ojiblanca

-¡Ah! ¿Y por qué no lo dijo así desde un principio?- dijo el rubio mosqueado.

-por qué no pensó que fueras tan usuratonkachi- dijo Sasuke apoyando su rostro en el hombro del ojiazul y sonriendo con prepotencia.

-teme- dijo Naruto por lo bajo "si no es porque lo amo y está débil juro que lo mato... Aunque pensándolo bien puedo vengarme de otras maneras" sonrió perverso ante su último pensamiento.

A Sasuke le dio mala espina pero no dijo nada, después de todo no iba a demostrar cosas como que el rubio lo asustaba cuando ponía esa cara, después de todo el chico no le daba ningún miedo.

-bueno será mejor que volvamos a la aldea- dijo el jounin

-etto... Kakashi-san, ¿Cómo se encuentra Haruno-san? Naruto-kun me dijo que desapareció- dijo Hinata, era normal, ella siempre se preocupaba por todos.

-Ya la localizamos, está en el hospital recuperándose aunque no sufrió mucho daño- dijo el sensei, los chicos se sintieron aliviados al escuchar eso, después de todo Sakura los había ayudado -pero hemos perdido a alguien importante- todos lo miraron -el Hokage murió en combate contra Orochimaru-

Por un momento el aire se enfrió, para Naruto su alma se congeló, el hokage, la persona que lo había cuidado desde bebé y quien siempre lo ha querido y protegido... Había muerto... Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sintió los cálidos brazos de su koi rodeándolo, reconfortándolo, pudo sentir luego a Hinata que lo abrazaba por delante. Y es que los morenos sabían que de ellos tres Naruto era el más cercano al hokage, cuando el clan Uchiha fue asesinado el hokage había cuidado de Sasuke aliviando un poco el dolor de su corazón, fue el hokage el que lo apartó de la tumba de sus padres ya que nadie más se interesó por el huérfano Uchiha. Para Hinata el hokage fue el apoyo que su padre nunca fue, no convivieron mucho pero el hokage siempre estuvo ahí cuando lloraba porque su padre no la quería, aunque después ella se cansó de llorar.

Hubo silencio hasta que Naruto se tranquilizó, entonces echaron a andar hacía la aldea de la hoja. Para cuando llegaron Sasuke se había quedado dormido en la espalda de su koi.

NxSNxS

Pasaron los días después de eso, el funeral del hokage fue triste, incluso el cielo compartía el estado anímico de las personas de la aldea, todos fueron a despedir al hokage recordando los momentos que vivieron con el difunto...

La reconstrucción de las partes de la aldea también se llevaba a cabo, los exámenes quedaron inconclusos, y los de la arena y el sonido se habían ido.

Sin embargo quedaba un gran problema, necesitaban a un nuevo hokage, Jiraiya desde luego se negó pero se le ocurrió la brillante idea de ir en busca del otro sannin que sin duda sería un buen hokage.

Por su parte Sasuke y Kakashi se la pasaban más tiempo juntos del que el rubio hubiera querido, no es que tuviera celos pero él esperaba poder secuestrar a Sasuke y hacerle un par de cosas para mayores por lo menos un día, y no es que no pudiera pero digamos que las "condiciones" del Uchiha no se lo permitían. Últimamente Sasuke estaba raro, dormía mucho y tenía constantes dolores de cabeza, aparte tenía pésimo humor y el único que lo entendía o más bien el único que era capaz de soportarlo era Kakashi, siendo sinceros el rubio era idiota para tratar al Uchiha sin causar una pelea por su cambio de humor.

Así que no lo pensó mucho cuando ero-sennin le pidió ir con él en un viaje de aprendizaje donde le enseñarían una nueva técnica. No tenía ni idea de que del otro lado de la aldea dos tipos con capas negras con nubes carmesí lo buscaban...

Por suerte Kakashi llegó a salvar a Kurenai y Asuma quienes habían tratado de detener a los extraños, no se sorprendió al reconocer a los tipos como parte de la organización Akatsuki y también sabía gracias a Jiraiya que iban detrás del biju dentro de Naruto. Para su mala suerte su oponente principal era un Uchiha, y no cualquiera sino Itachi el responsable de la devastación del clan y por si fuera poco hermano mayor de su alumno Sasuke. Por consiguiente portador del sharingan y a decir verdad uno más poderoso que el suyo mismo... Salvó a Kurenai y Asuma pero no se pudo salvar a sí mismo de caer en la ilusión del Uchiha, en el Tsukuyomi.

Cuando se dieron cuenta Kakashi estaba inconsciente, la ilusión Tsukuyomi no era una ilusión cualquiera, era capaz de mandar la mente de la victima a un mundo creado por el enemigo donde se podía torturar a la víctima durante el tiempo deseado afectando el sistema nervioso haciéndole creer a la victima que se encuentra al borde de la muerte, en mentes débiles dañaba de por vida la mente de la víctima.

Gai sensei llegó para ayudarles pudiendo ahuyentar a Itachi y a su compañero Kisame un ninja con un terrible parecido a un tiburón azul. Desgraciadamente Kakashi no despertaba...

NxSNxS

Cuando despertó esa mañana se encontró con que el clima estaba más caluroso de lo normal, pero no le tomó importancia, debía ir a ver a Kakashi, se extrañó más al notar lo tarde que era, él no solía dormir tanto y menos estar tan cansado después de haber despertado, aunque últimamente eso se estaba haciendo costumbre y no sabía por qué, tal vez debería ir al médico, no, nunca, un Uchiha no enfermaba de la nada y él no empezaría.

Se vistió con el traje que Hinata le había confeccionado, aunque sospechaba que Ino había tenido algo que ver también, no por nada la rubia era una experta en moda. Desayuno muy poco en realidad aunque tal vez debía llamarlo almuerzo a esas horas del día, salió de su casa y se dirigió a la de su sensei, pensándolo bien a lo mejor el jounin le estaba contagiando su flojera, después de todo era Kakashi el que se la pasaba de flojo todo el día.

Sin embargo cuando llegó la puerta principal estaba abierta y al ingresar se encontró con un grupo de jounin en la habitación de su autodenominado padre además Kakashi estaba "dormido" en su cama. Todos lo miraron y él entendió que habían estado hablando de algo importante y secreto puesto que se callaron en cuanto entro.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- preguntó entrando y cerrando la puerta -¿Porqué hay tantos jounin aquí? ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó a Kakashi-sensei?- porque no había otro motivo que no fuera muy grave para que todos ellos estuvieran ahí, Kurenai, Asuma y Gai.

Entonces como si sólo estuvieran esperando a que él preguntara llegó un ninja alarmado.

-oigan ¿Es cierto que Itachi volvió y que anda detrás de Naruto?- dijo el ninja que en cuanto notó su presencia calló.

El menor solo pudo sentir su corazón endurecerse al escuchar ese nombre de nuevo empezando a sentir ira, ira y un odió irrefrenable que comenzaba a correr por sus venas al mismo tiempo que su corazón se aceleraba cuando escuchó que ese malnacido iba a por su rubio dobe. Apretó los puños y salió corriendo de ahí, se sentía arder y estaba cansado pero eso no le impediría llegar a donde Itachi y detenerlo de matar a Naruto, no lo lograría por que él, Sasuke Uchiha lo mataría primero...

NxSNxS

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Yupi! Si pude actualizar antes….

Espero que estén disfrutando este fic, sé que los últimos capítulos que he subido son como resúmenes de la serie, pero si le voy yo echando de mi cosecha. Sé que algunas ya se han emocionado por la ida de Sasuke y el posterior encuentro de Naruto con el hijo de Gaara pero yo dije que como mínimo para eso faltan dos capis o sea que pueden ser dos o más, pero no os preocupéis (XD) me pondré a acortar el relleno, ya verán como saldrá el hijo de Gaara cuando menos se lo esperen XD. Además de que no se me hizo bueno juntar la pelea de Gaara y Naruto con la pelea de Itachi y Sasuke en un solo capitulo.

Ah, por cierto Sasuke no tiene ninguna enfermedad terminal por si piensan que eso de toser sangre significa que se nos petatea… XD.

En fin, arigatou por las felicitaciones de cumpleaños pero se van a tener que leer este capi antes de mi cumple porque si lo pude subir antes de mañana domingo. Además seria excelente tener más comentarios en mi cumple como regalo XD. Es que enserio, soy feliz al saber que les gustan mis delirios yaoi con Naru y Sasu-chan, además de que me hacen reír (claro en el buen sentido XD).

Ok, me emocione de más con los comentarios…. Nos leemos luego.

Y recuerden que cada review mas es felicidad para esta escritora, absténganse torturadores y psicópatas XD…


	9. ITACHI Y LA NUEVA HOKAGE

Naruto no me pertenece es de Kishimoto... T.T

CAPITULO 8

No fue difícil enterarse de que su rubio había salido de Konoha junto con el viejo Jiraiya, sólo tuvo que preguntar en Ichirakku y en menos de lo que Naruto decía 'ramen' él ya estaba en marcha con rumbo a la aldea a las afueras de Konoha, Naruto debía estar ahí, por consiguiente Itachi también.

NxSNxS

Mientras tanto cierto rubio miraba maravillado las atracciones en la calle por la que transitaba con ero-sennin. Pronto Jiraiya lo llevó al hostal donde se quedarían mientras él reunía información, más desconcertante fue ver a una chica muy guapa coquetearle al sabio de los sapos y era de esperarse que el sannin se pusiera a babear para luego darle la llave del cuarto al rubio para irse con la chica dejándolo solo.

NxSNxS

No tardó mucho en llegar a la aldea para después ponerse a buscar por todos lados al rubio idiota que tenía por novio, por las calles no lo vio, era difícil no verlo siendo tan pequeño, escandaloso y de los pocos rubios de la zona pero aún así no lo encontró así que comenzó a buscarlo en los hostales preguntando por un rubio con cara de tonto y un viejo de largo cabello blanco a las recepcionistas. Su corazón latía rápidamente, no por el hecho de haber llegado hasta ahí corriendo, sino por que volvería a ver al asesino del clan y por si fuera poco su koi corría peligro, no le tomo importancia al hecho de que desde que se levanto se sentía enfermo.

Por fin una recepcionista le dijo que ahí habían hospedado a un chico rubio y un anciano de pelo blanco... Pero no era SU rubio ni el viejo pervertido que él buscaba.

NxSNxS

Naruto hacía rato que se había aburrido, se encontraba en la habitación del hostal trabajando en su chakra mediante meditaciones, incluso uso clones para no sentirse solo y haber si le podían ayudar y evitar que se quedara dormido, pero más rápido se durmieron sus clones que él mismo.

-hay chicos no les he dicho que se duerman- regañó el rubio original pero escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta de su habitación.

-ya voy- dijo Naruto poniéndose las sandalias ninja, deshaciendo sus clones y echando a andar hacia la puerta.

Cuando la abrió sin embargo se quedó de piedra, frente a él estaba una versión mayor de su koi, con el cabello largo y más oscuro así como más bronceado, alto y con ojeras debajo de sus ojos.

"Sasuke... Imposible no es él... Entonces ¿Quién es? ¿Por qué tiene esa presencia tan aterradora?"

La puerta se abrió completamente dejando ver a otro tipo que parecía tiburón con piel azul.

-Naruto-kun vendrás con nosotros- habló el pelilargo.

Naruto a penas reaccionó, era mejor obedecer o de lo contrario lo matarían claramente sentía que esos dos eran capaces de todo, su instinto le ordenaba huir pero seguro así era presa fácil.

-oye Itachi-san tal vez deba cortarle las piernas para evitar que huya y ahorrarnos el trabajo de ir tras él- dijo el de piel azul.

Itachi no se movió ni dijo nada mientras el otro se le acercaba con su enorme espada dispuesto a cortarle las piernas al rubio, éste retrocedió medio paso por instinto.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo Sasuke- dijo Itachi, todos miraron a espaldas del pelilargo, efectivamente ahí, al final del pasillo se encontraba Sasuke respiraba entrecortado y se veía ligeramente sonrojado pero en su mirada se veía odio hacia aquel que lo había saludado.

-Itachi Uchiha- dijo el moreno agitado.

"Uchiha... Es un Uchiha" pensó el rubio.

-oye Itachi-san ¿Quién es el chico? Parece que te conoce- dijo el tiburón.

-Es mi tonto hermano menor- dijo Itachi sin pizca de alegría por reencontrarse de nuevo.

-vaya, creí que todo el clan había sido aniquilado, por ti- dijo el de la espada (dejémoslo en Kisame XD).

"Él fue el que masacro al clan de Sasuke..." pensó Naruto asombrado y aterrado, luego recordó que entre las ambiciones de su koi figuraba el asesinato de alguien, y si no mal recordaba cuando Sasuke casi muere por él en el país de las olas le dijo que su objetivo era su hermano y que era la razón por la que aún seguía viviendo y entrenándose, era con el único fin de destruir a su hermano, ahora lo sabía, frente a él estaba el objetivo de existir de Sasuke, su hermano Itachi Uchiha.

-Itachi Uchiha, por fin te he encontrado, todos estos años he odiado, he entrenado, he sobrevivido, con el único fin de exterminarte- decía Sasuke al tiempo de que en su mano iba formando el Chidori, di tus últimas oraciones por que hoy ¡Vas a morir!- el Chidori estaba completo y con una ira desenfrenada el pequeño Uchiha se lanzo en un ataque homicida-suicida contra el Uchiha mayor.

Naruto estaba impresionado y consternado, nunca había visto tanto odio y locura en los ojos de su koi, pero estaba aún más preocupado por ese ataque directo, después de todo su oponente era el culpable de la masacre del clan Uchiha. Se escuchó el impacto y parte del edificio estalló levantando una nube de polvo y arrojando escombros, sin embargo cuando ésta se disperso se pudo ver claramente a Itachi sosteniendo a Sasuke con un firme agarre en la mano izquierda desviando su Chidori, el Uchiha mayor no tenía ningún daño y Sasuke miraba con odio y frustración a su hermano mayor.

Fue todavía peor lo que Naruto vio, lentamente el Uchiha mayor ejercía fuerza en el brazo del menor hasta que todos escucharon un crack y vieron como Sasuke caía al piso gritando y retorciéndose de dolor... Itachi le había roto el brazo a su propio hermano y sin pizca de remordimiento alguno en su rostro.

"suficiente, tengo que hacer algo, ese tipo puede matar a Sasuke"

Naruto comenzó a expulsar un chakra rojizo, pero inmediatamente se desvaneció cuando Kisame pasó su espada cerca de él.

-esta espada devora chakra- fue lo que dijo el tipo tiburón-tal vez también deba cortarte los brazos para que ya no puedas hacer ninguna posición de manos-

Naruto entonces sintió pánico rogando a su chakra volver, vio la espada de Kisame a la cual le habían salido escamas y luego como se dirigía hacia él. Pero no llegó, con una nube de humo un sapo grande con escudo se materializo delante suyo frenando la espada mientras que detrás de él aparecía el sabio pervertido diciendo puras estupideces.

Itachi y Kisame lo miraron sin inmutarse, pero antes de que Jiraiya interviniera Sasuke se volvía a poner en pie.

-No se metan en mi pelea, yo seré el que destruya a Itachi- fue lo que dijo el menor de los Uchiha.

Itachi cerró los ojos "debiste quedarte en el suelo ototo, no quería lastimarte, menos en tu condición"

Lo siguiente fue una paliza la que le dio Itachi a su hermanito, lo golpeó y pateó para luego cogerlo del cuello de la camiseta y ponerlo contra la pared.

"Al final no ha cambiado nada... Soy débil... ¿Qué he estado haciendo todos estos años?... Por lo menos Naruto estará bien con el pervertido..."

"Tienes suerte ototo, no te he dañado mucho, ahora eres más frágil que antes... Sin embargo no todos son como yo, apuesto a que ni siquiera sabes de tu condición... Pero eres mi hermanito aún no puedes morir"

Sasuke se erizó cuando sintió que su hermano ponía su mano libre (la que no lo sostenía) en su abdomen, luego sintió un calor acumulándose en esa zona extendiéndose por su cuerpo, para luego desaparecer quedando la sensación de calidez en su abdomen.

"Ototo, estás loco al venir a mí con esa enfermedad encima, aún eres débil, descuida seré suave contigo"

Sasuke levantó la vista mirando a su hermano a los ojos los cuales cambiaron a carmesí, era el sharingan, y detrás de éste el mangekyo sharingan apareció. Lo siguiente que vio fue que ya no estaba en ese pasillo del hostal, sino en el barrio reviviendo la matanza de su clan, desesperado por no haber podido hacer nada.

Lo siguiente que Naruto escuchó fueron los gritos aterrados de su koi ¿Qué demonios le estaba haciendo Itachi?

-que tierno es Itachi-san usando el Tsukuyomi en su propio hermano- dijo Kisame sonriendo cruel.

Por la posición en la que estaba Naruto sólo podía ver la espalda de Itachi y la parte izquierda del cuerpo se Sasuke, vio como éste se removía gritando de pánico y dolor casi desgarrando su garganta, y luego como dejaba de moverse, totalmente rendido...

-¡Se acabó ya me colmo la paciencia!- dijo el rubio para luego echar a correr hacia los Uchiha burlando a Kisame el cual le siguió, pero antes de que alguno de los dos alcanzara su objetivo algo carnoso a sus pies los detuvo, miraron como todo el pasillo se envolvía en viseras.

-jutsu trampa de la boca del sapo- dijo Jiraiya detrás de ellos, estaba hincado con las manos apoyadas en el piso sonriendo.

La pared de carne sostuvo al menor de los Uchiha alejándolo de Itachi quien volteó a ver a su compañero.

-Kisame, ven- ordenó y echó a correr por el pasillo alejándose de sannin, Naruto y Sasuke, Kisame lo siguió mientras que Jiraiya ordenó a los muros de carne cerrarse y atrapar a los ninja de capa negra, sin embargo se escuchó un estallido.

Cuando Naruto volteó a ver a ero-sennin éste pasó corriendo por su lado dobló en la esquina y al fondo divisó un enorme agujero rodeado de llamas negras, por ahí habían huido los Akatsuki. Naruto se acercó al fuero negro pero el sabio le ordenó no tocarlo, después el mismo sello el fuego en un pergamino.

-con esto bastará- dijo el sabio de los sapos guardando el pergamino -ahora vamos por Sasuke- dijo mirando en dirección a donde estaba el Uchiha sostenido y protegido por el muro de viseras.

Naruto fue corriendo a sostener a su koi cuando el muro lo soltó, después Jiraiya retiró el jutsu y Naruto sentó al moreno en el piso recargándolo en el muro de concreto.

El rubio comprobó con horror como su koi tenía los ojos abiertos pero no reaccionaba, su mente estaba inconsciente... Como aquella vez...

-Sasuke...- Naruto lo llamó suavemente, comprobó con dolor en el corazón como el Uchiha no respondía, sentía como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, pero no quería llorar, que si sentía inútil, que si no podía hacer nada, que si era débil... Si y no pudo proteger a su amor... pero definitivamente buscaría la forma de ayudar a su moreno.

Abrazó con fuerza a su koi apartándolo un poco miró su rostro y con delicadeza recorrió sus mejillas y su frente, comprobó que el moreno tenía fiebre, de verdad que era cabezota como para ir hasta ahí corriendo y enfermo. Lo besó tiernamente en los labios, estaban cálidos aunque no respondían a sus caricias, de nuevo quería llorar pero no lo haría llorar no remediaba nada.

Atrás Jiraiya veía todo con tristeza, pronto un kunai pasó cerca de su cabeza y luego alguien lo pateó gritando "entrada dinámica" triunfantemente... Cuando recuperó la razón vio que fue Gai quien lo había pateado y ahora le daba intentos patéticos de disculpas.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó Jiraiya-san?- preguntó Gai mirando al Uchiha entre los brazos del rubio.

-Fue atacado por una técnica visual y cayó inconsciente, tiene las costillas y el brazo izquierdo rotos, pero me preocupa más el daño psicológico que pudo haberle hecho la técnica de Itachi- informó el sannin.

-Kakashi fue atacado por la misma técnica, no sabemos cuándo despertará- dijo Gai pensativo.

"Kakashi-sensei también... ¡Maldición!"

-Sasuke estará bien ¿Verdad?- preguntó el rubio titubeante.

-No lo sé Naruto- contestó el sannin luego de unos minutos de silencio.

"Maldición, cuánto deseo poder ir ahora mismo con esos tipos y hacerles pagar por esto... Pero me preocupas más tú mi koi, Sasuke... Resiste..."

-Por lo pronto debemos llevar a Sasuke a un hospital- dijo el sabio de los sapos.

-Es en momentos como este que desearía tenerla a ella- dijo Gai, Naruto lo miró ¿Ella quién?

-Por eso estamos en su búsqueda- dijo el sannin, Gai lo miró sorprendido - Vamos por la reina de los elixires y las pociones, la legendaria apostadora, Lady Tsunade-

NxSNxS

Estaban afuera del hostal, Gai llevaba en su espalda a Sasuke, mientras Naruto y Jiraiya estaban frente a él, despidiéndose, el viaje apenas comenzaba y el rubio aseguraba que llevaría a la legendaria sannin a la aldea lo más pronto posible para sanar a su koi, a Kakashi y a Rock Lee el cual había sido herido de gravedad por Gaara en las semifinales y aún no se recuperaba.

Pasaron varios días en los cuales el viejo pervertido dejaba a Naruto un ejercicio de entrenamiento y éste tenía que entrenar por su cuenta mientras el sannin reunía información acerca del paradero de la sannin de las apuestas. Resulta que con el dichoso entrenamiento podría ejecutar una técnica nueva llamada "Rasengan" el cual había diseñado el mismísimo cuarto hokage. Con eso en mente el rubio entrenaba sin descanso hiriéndose las manos por la acumulación de chakra en ellas, pero sin duda se volvía cada vez mejor conforme los días pasaban. Cuando ya había completado los primeros dos pasos él y el pervertido partieron a otra aldea en donde debería estar la sannin que buscaban.

NxSNxS

Mientras el rubio y el pervertido vagaban por la aldea la legendaria sannin, una mujer mayor que aparentaba la edad de una mujer madura joven, rubia de grandes pechos y ojos color miel, iba acompañada de una joven morena de tez blanca y cabellos corto negro con un cerdito rosa como mascota. Ambas se toparon con Kabuto y Orochimaru, el cual sufría los efectos de la última técnica del tercer hokage y no podía mover los brazos, por ello pedía que la sannin le sanara los brazos ya que era doloroso y agotaba su vida, para cerrar el trato le ofreció revivir a su hermano y novio muertos. La sannin quedó consternada pero no eligió de inmediato, los muertos no revivían pero el viperino era conocido por sus técnicas prohibidas...

NxSNxS

Poco después por fin el rubio y Jiraiya se encontraron con la rubia, su asistente y el cerdito en un bar en la zona comercial de la aldea. Al rubio no le gustó para nada la actitud de la sannin y mucho menos cuando se enteró que ella era la candidata para próximo hokage. Gritó y se molestó, incluso peleó contra la mujer pero al final terminó apostando gracias a su técnica semi finalizada, apostó a que en una semana podría completarla algo que al cuarto hokage le llevó meses, si ganaba la mujer le daría su collar sagrado pero si perdía debía renunciar a ser ninja.

NxSNxS

No sabía que esa semana era el mismo lapso que tenía la sannin para darle una respuesta al tipo serpiente, el día anterior había caído rendido después de entrenar toda la semana como un poseso. Cuando supo el viejo pervertido estaba drogado con su chakra desestabilizado y la sannin se había ido. Shizune, la asistente de Tsunade les dijo lo de Orochimaru y todos corrieron a ayudarla e impedir que hiciera una estupidez como ayudar al sannin de las serpientes.

Cuando llegaron se desencadenó una batalla entre los tres sannin, Tsunade había rechazado la oferta y Naruto había sido delegado a quedarse con la rubia mientras Jiraiya peleaba contra Orochimaru y Kabuto contra Shizune. Pero no estaban en iguales condiciones, pronto Naruto se inmiscuyó en la pelea para salvar a la sannin en shock, a pesar de que Kabuto era mejor ninja que él, el rubio jamás se dio por vencido demostrándole a la sannin que si había podido completar el Rasengan con el cual casi venció a Kabuto.

Sin embargo fue un ataque riesgoso, Kabuto se regeneró de inmediato pero a costa de mucho chakra, aún así atacó el corazón del rubio ocasionándole un paro cardiaco. Tsunade recapacitó y puso todo su empeño en salvarlo con sus habilidades médicas, le había tomado aprecio después de todo y ese rubio cabezón le había ganado en la dichosa apuesta. Lo dejó en el suelo con su collar al cuello, se lo había ganado y después peleó contra Orochimaru con todo mostrando sus increíbles capacidades médicas y de regeneración. En un punto crítico los tres convocaron a sus mejores aliados, Gamabunta por parte de ero-sennin, Katsuyu por parte de la sannin y Manda por parte del sannin de las serpientes.

Al final Orochimaru tuvo que reconocer que él sólo y en su estado no podía contra los otros dos por lo que huyo con su lacayo Kabuto. Y Tsunade aceptó regresar a la aldea de la hoja para ser la quinta hokage.

NxSNxS

Naruto estaba nervioso, hace horas que habían vuelto a la aldea y Tsunade había prometido sanar a Sasuke lo más pronto posible, si bien se sorprendió cuando se entero de que eran pareja no tuvo problema en aceptarlo, al contrario, le sonrió con dulzura como una madre a un hijo y prometió curarlo.

De hecho la mujer le había cogido un especial cariño ya que le había besado la frente con cariño y luego se preocupaba por él y le tenía mucha paciencia cuando él le decía 'vieja' o 'abuela' de cariño también.

Sonrió cuando después de agónica espera la misma Tsunade le anunció que su koi estaba bien, se recuperaba exitosamente luego del tratamiento y que después despertaría. Se la pasó mucho tiempo en la habitación del moreno, de vez en cuando iban Kakashi, Hinata o Ino a hacerle compañía.

NxSNxS

-Tsunade-sama aquí están los resultados de los análisis de Sasuke Uchiha- dijo Shizune entrando en el despacho de la sannin y poniendo en su mesa los documentos en un folder.

-Gracias Shizune- dijo la rubia tomando los archivos y leyéndolos con detenimiento -¡No puede ser!- exclamó de repente la sannin poniéndose en pie y golpeando el escritorio asustando de paso a Shizune.

-¿Qué sucede Tsunade-sama?- preguntó preocupada la morena.

-Tenemos que hablar con Sasuke, tráeme los antecedentes de su familia, todo lo que encuentres sobre registros médicos- ordenó la sannin -avísame en cuanto despierte-

-Si Tsunade-sama- dijo la asistente para salir corriendo a hacer lo pedido.

"Diablos ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Si esto es verdad entonces..."

NxSNxS

Cuando despertó estaba confundido ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? ¿Qué había pasado?... Entonces recordó a su hermano, a Naruto y la masacre, repetida en su mente una y otra vez como una cruel pesadilla, un juego perverso creado por su hermano... Sin darse cuenta lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, había sido horrible y ahora no sabía que había sido de su Naruto ¿Y si Itachi se lo había llevado?

-¿Sasuke?-

Levantó la cara y ante sus ojos tenía a su rubio que lo miraba preocupado desde la puerta de la habitación.

-Dios Sasuke, gracias a Kami que despertaste- dijo el aliviado rubio acercándose y sentándose frente a él en el borde de la cama -¿Qué sucede Sasuke? ¿Por qué lloras?- dijo al tiempo que ponía una mano en su mejilla llevándose las lágrimas.

Dios, qué vergüenza, estaba llorando y no se había dado cuenta. Se limpió las mejillas comprobando su llanto para luego mirar al rubio que gracias a Kami estaba sano y salvo, no le importó y lo abrazo sorprendiendo un poco al rubio que luego sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo, gracias a Tsunade Sasuke había vuelto, tendría que regalarle una botella de sake por eso...

El dulce momento no duró mucho porque en ese momento entró lady Tsunade como Pedro por su casa. La feliz pareja tuvo que separarse, el moreno algo avergonzado y sonrojado, el rubio feliz de la vida.

"Con que Sasuke ya reaccionó ¿Eh? Así se ve más delicado como para ser un Uchiha"

-Naruto, sal un momento tengo que hablar con Sasuke a solas- dijo la sannin autoritaria recordando el motivo por el que había ido.

-Pero Tsunade no baachan, Sasuke acaba de despertar quiero estar con él- replicó el rubito haciendo pucheritos.

-He dicho Naruto, además solo será un momento, luego podrás comértelo a besos todo lo que quieras- dijo la rubia sin pizca de vergüenza haciendo sonrojar a Sasuke completamente.

El rubio suspiró resignado para luego darle un beso al azabache y luego salir de la habitación.

Sasuke miró un tanto apenado a la hokage para luego retomar su pose Uchiha.

-Sasuke, tenemos que hablar de algo muy serio- dijo la hokage.

-¿Qué sucede conmigo?- dijo el moreno preocupado.

-Pues...-

NxSNxS

Mientras tanto Naruto fue a ver a su sensei tardón, no le sorprendió encontrárselo leyendo su librito pervertido.

-¡Hola Naruto!- saludó Kakashi en cuanto notó su presencia -¿Ya despertó Sasu-chan?- preguntó después de todo sólo saber que Sasuke estaba bien era la única razón por la que Naruto abandonaría la habitación de su koi.

Naruto asintió -Si, en este momento Tsunade no baachan lo está revisando, aún no entiendo por qué no me dejó escuchar lo que tenía que decirle a MI NOVIO- dijo un tanto molesto cruzándose de brazos.

-Tranquilo Naruto, seguro no es nada malo- dijo el sensei sonriendo, aunque él ya intuía que le pasaba al Uchiha.

-ah, Naruto-kun- dijo una vocecita entrando a la habitación, era Hinata -¿Has visto a Haruno-san? No está en su habitación-

-Hinata ¿Tú cuidabas a Sakura?- dijo el rubio sorprendido.

-Bueno, es que ella nos ayudó después de todo- dijo la chica

-pero si tú estás más herida que ella- razonó el sensei

-Es que...- empezó a decir la chica pero en eso se escuchó un grito.

-¡NO ES CIERTO! ¡NO TE CREO!-

-¡HARUNO REGRESA A TU HABITACION INMEDIATAMENTE!-

-¡NOOOO! ¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO!-

-¡CALLATE NO QUIERO OIRTE!-

-¡SABES QUE TENGO RAZON! ¡ESO NO ES MAS QUE UN ERROR!-

-¡SAKURA HARUNO NO TE PERMITO QUE... ESPERA SASUKE REGRESA!-

Al rubio le tomó una milésima de segundo procesar la información para luego salir corriendo hacía la habitación de su koi. Hinata le siguió y luego Kakashi.

Cuando llegaron sólo Tsunade estaba ahí.

-¿Qué pasó Tsunade no baachan? ¿Dónde está Sasuke?- dijo el rubio mirando la cama vacía donde estaba su koi.

La quinta lo miró y abrió la boca para hablarle de lo sucedido pero al instante recordó la voz de Sasuke en su cabeza.

"No le diga nada a Naruto por favor, si se entera quiero que sea por mí"

Sonrió forzadamente -No te preocupes Naruto él estará bien- dijo y miró a Kakashi, éste entendió sin palabras y se retiró para ir a buscar a Sasuke -Hinata por favor lleva a Naruto a su casa, seguro Sasuke lo buscará cuando se sienta mejor-

Hinata asintió y tomó a Naruto del brazo, éste la miro y ella le sonrió, suspiró y salió de ahí guiado por la ojiblanca.

Tsunade, en cambio miró el expediente de Sasuke en su mano -definitivamente no sé si los Uchiha son afortunados o estúpidos-

NxSNxS

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: No me dejaron muchos review…. ¬_¬….

Aun así aquí está un nuevo capítulo no muy largo pero adivinen… no no les diré… en fin, hoy no tengo mucho que decirles salvo disfruten el capi y espero dejen más review… XD.


	10. ADIOS AMOR

Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto… T.T

CAPITULO 9

Vagaba por los tejados hasta que sintió que ya no podía más, se detuvo y brinco a la rama de un enorme árbol quedando sentado y recargado en el grueso tronco. Le dolía todo lo que Sakura le había dicho y por más que intentara negárselo sabía que la muy maldita tenía razón, el dobe ya no lo querría igual, ¿Qué dirían Kakashi y Hinata también?

No soportaría el rechazo, le dolería y mucho... No quería volver a estar sólo...

-Sasuke, por fin te encuentro- frente al Uchiha apareció Kakashi sonriendo pero se desconcertó al ver el estado abatido del menor -Sasuke ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó preocupado sentándose a su lado.

-Nada- dijo el moreno tragándose el dolor, dobló las piernas y abrazo sus rodillas con sus brazos.

-Sasuke, tú no te deprimes con facilidad, mucho menos te deprimirías por 'nada'- dijo el sensei.

Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior -Cállate Kakashi, sé lo que digo, no estoy deprimido- dijo forzadamente aunque comenzaba a temblar.

-Sasuke... Mírate- dijo simplemente Kakashi y luego sintió el cuerpo de su alumno sobre él abrazándosele con fuerza ocultando su rostro en su regazo, pronto lo sintió temblar con más fuerza, no era necesario ser un genio para saber que eso que mojaba su ropa eran las tiernas lágrimas de su niño -Sasuke- suspiró el mayor comenzando a acariciar el cabello del chico sobre él.

-No digas nada... Sólo déjame estar así... Onegai...- dijo la voz ahogada del moreno entre su llanto.

Kakashi asintió y siguió acariciándolo hasta que dejó de temblar... Se había quedado dormido...

NxSNxS

Mientras tanto Hinata llevó al rubio a su departamento y luego comenzó a prepararle algo para comer, el rubio se veía decaído y preocupado por su koi, además ¿Qué le había dicho Sakura a Sasuke? ¿Por qué huyó el Uchiha? ¿A dónde fue? Esperaba que Kakashi lo hubiera encontrado, más tarde iría a hablar con él para ver si sus suposiciones eran ciertas.

-Naruto-kun, toma- dijo la chica dejando frente al rubio un plato con onigiris y algo de ramen casero en un cuenco.

-arigatou Hinata- dijo el rubio con una media sonrisa para luego comenzar a comer, sin duda el ramen lo alegraba, estaba preocupado por Sasuke pero sin duda el moreno se las podía apañar él solito y la comida de Hinata era deliciosa.

Hinata vio como sus intentos de alegrar al rubio funcionaban, sin duda Naruto pensaba con el estómago, con una leve risita se quedó con el chico por varias horas, entre las cuales Naruto ya había recuperado su sonrisa y hablaron de muchas cosas quedándole claro a la chica de ojos blancos que el rubio estaba perdida y profundamente enamorado del Uchiha.

"tienes suerte Sasuke-kun, no lo desaproveches que yo haré todo lo que está en mis manos para proteger su vínculo, porque ustedes son como mi familia... No, son mi verdadera familia, aquella que no me ve como una sucesora del clan, que no me critica ni verifica, que me apoya, pero sobre todo me ve como Hinata y no como Hyuga"

NxSNxS

Caminaba por las calles de Konoha, a su espalda llevaba a su niño querido el cual dormía plácidamente y como un angelito, en sus mejillas aún se veían rastros de lágrimas y a veces se removía entre sueños. Vaya que le había costado mantenerse sereno cuando sabía que por dentro ese chico se derrumbaba, todo culpa del integrante femenino de su equipo, siempre pensó que ese equipo estaba destinado a algo grande pero jamás se imagino la ruptura que provocaría el amor, la obsesión y los celos. Aún así estaba contento por lo que sabía vendría, desde luego la actitud de su 'hijo' lo había dicho todo y él no era tonto.

Le dejó en su casa cómodamente acostado y arropado en su cama, esperaba que las cosas no se torcieran de nuevo, de verdad quería que él fuera feliz y se olvidara de su estúpida venganza que no lo llevaría a nada bueno. Le dio un suave beso en la frente y se retiró, después de todo aún le faltaba medio libro para terminar de leer su querido icha icha por decima vez.

NxSNxS

Cuando despertó se sintió extrañamente perturbado, no fue hasta que le lanzaron un kunai que se dio cuenta de que lo habían estado observando y ahora estaba bajo ataque. Sacó de debajo de su almohada un kunai y repelió el enemigo.

-¿Quién anda ahí? Cobarde muéstrate- dijo firmemente.

Pronto se vio rodeado por cuatro personas, tres hombres, un peliblanco, un pelinaranja, un pelinegro y una chica pelirroja. Los cuatro vestidos como Orochimaru.

-¿Quiénes son? ¿Orochimaru los envió?-

-Muy listo Uchiha, hemos venido por ti para llevarte con nuestro señor, tú serás su próximo cuerpo-

"su próximo cuerpo..."

NxSNxS

Ya era tarde cuando se despidió de Hinata, había sido divertido pasar tiempo con ella después de todo ella también era algo solitaria. Aún así tomó las llaves de su departamento, su cartera y salió con rumbo a la casa de su koi, Tsunade le había dicho que Sasuke iría a él pero no podía esperar más para verlo y saber que estaba bien.

NxSNxS

Su estado no era el mejor de todos y aún así se atrevió a hacerles frente a los cuatro del sonido que había mandado Orochimaru, pelearon en el patio de su casa dejando el lugar algo destruido y a él algo molido, ellos también tenían el sello maldito y eran mucho más fuertes que él.

Con dificultad se levantó y fue a su habitación en el segundo piso, a penas llegar se derrumbó contra una pared quedando sentado y recargado a ésta a un lado de su cama.

"Naruto... Después de todo no puedo protegerme ni a mí mismo... Mucho menos a la gente que amo... A ti mi amor... Ellos se fueron sólo por que no podían matarme... Él me quiere vivo..."

De pronto escuchó como alguien entraba a su casa, no pudo evitar ponerse en guardia pero cuando la puerta se abrió sólo se encontró con su rubio dobe.

-¡Sasuke!- dijo el rubio feliz de encontrarlo, se le acercó y lo vio golpeado -Sasuke ¿Qué paso? ¿Estás bien?- dijo preocupado.

-Si dobe, no te preocupes- dijo el Uchiha y le sonrió levemente.

-Gracias a Dios, me preocupaste, te la vives preocupándome- dijo el rubio en reproche.

-Gomen- dijo el moreno por lo bajo mirando el piso, Naruto vio que estaba muy perturbado por algo, sonrió conciliador.

-No te preocupes teme yo siempre veré por ti... Tan sólo no te apartes de mí- dijo sonriendo con calidez.

"Lo siento dobe, pero ya no puedo creer en ti... Me dejarás al saberlo... Y no quiero estar sólo, la gente es cruel, ¿Qué dirá de mí...? Será mejor si yo..."

Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en los brazos del dobe y éste acariciaba su espalda.

-Estás muy tenso ¿Seguro qué estás bien?- dijo el rubio preocupado.

"Pero por lo menos hoy, te daré todo de mí, me permitiré ser completamente feliz, sentirme completamente amado... Completamente tuyo..."

-Estoy bien dobe- dijo sonriendo -Lo que sucede es que hace mucho que no estamos solos, ¿no puedo ser feliz por ello un poco? Han pasado muchas cosas y ahora que lo pienso tengo hambre ¿Tu no?-

Naruto se desconcertó por el cambio de ánimo del moreno pero sonrió -ok ¿Qué tal si te preparo algo delicioso para comer?- propuso.

-¿Algo hecho por ti? No sé, me da miedo, seguro que no me sienta bien y acabo de salir del hospital, eso no sería bueno- dijo el Uchiha fingiendo temor.

-Teme- dijo el rubio haciendo su pucherito.

Sasuke rió -Mejor vamos los dos a la cocina e intentamos hacer algo decente para la cena entre los dos- dijo -pero primero ayúdame a levantar- le dijo dándole la mano, Naruto se levantó y lo cogió de la mano para después jalarlo y ponerlo en pie.

-Vamos teme- dijo el rubio sonriente luego de robarle un beso al desprevenido Uchiha.

Sasuke sonrió un poco y le guió a la cocina. Pasaron un buen rato en la cocina haciendo de comer, entre risas y besos robados la cena se iba armando. Naruto nunca había visto a Sasuke así, desinhibido, disfrutando del momento, sin mascaras, sin apariencias. Sasuke estaba feliz aunque por dentro todo tenía un sabor amargo.

Después de cenar estuvieron un rato viendo televisión, Naruto estaba sentado en el sillón, recargado en la esquina, Sasuke estaba sentado entre sus piernas recargado en el pecho del dobe, escuchando los latidos de su corazón relajado. Todo estaba a oscuras y solo los iluminaba el resplandor de la televisión, pero se hacía tarde, Sasuke apagó la televisión y se separó de Naruto sentándose bien en el sillón, luego obligó al rubio a recostarse en sus piernas mirando hacia el techo. Después se agachó y comenzó a besarlo así como estaba, primero besos cortos, suaves, tiernos... Pronto el rubio puso su mano en la nuca del moreno y comenzó a profundizar el beso, saboreando la boca del contrario. Sin prisas la excitación crecía en sus cuerpos, se sentían el uno al otro, uno sintiéndose el hombre más feliz del planeta, el otro con el sabor de la amarga y efímera felicidad.

"gomen Naruto... Gomen"

Cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban de pie en medio de la habitación de Sasuke besándose con pasión y amor. Lentamente acariciando el cuerpo del ser amado.

"Sasuke te amo tanto"

La ropa caía lentamente al piso, prenda por prenda quedaron en el olvido de la habitación, ambos cuerpos dirigiéndose a la cama donde el de piel blanca fue recostado por su koi sin dejar de ser besado.

-Sasuke, te haré el amor, pero esta vez no nos estaremos escondiendo de nadie- susurró el rubio en los labios rojos de su amante.

-Hazme tuyo Naruto, haz que te recuerde siempre- respondió el moreno para luego comenzar con gemidos suaves al sentir al otro recorrer con sus manos su desnudez con rumbo a su sexo.

Los besos comenzaron a extenderse de los labios rojos de su amante hacia las mejillas, el cuello, el pecho dejando un caminito de saliva que no hacía más que estremecer al Uchiha. El rubio se detuvo en los adornos de su pecho ensalivándolos, mordiéndolos suavemente, estirando y jugando con ellos escuchando el coro de gemidos que le regalaba el moreno.

-Sasuke- dijo el rubio dirigiendo sus manos más abajo, al Uchiha le encantaba oír la voz excitada de su pareja diciendo su nombre.

-Espera Naruto- dijo Sasuke sentándose en la cama deteniendo al rubio con sus caricias.

-¿Qué sucede Sasuke?- dijo el rubio desconcertado, el moreno se sonrojo a más no poder mientras hablaba.

-Déjame demostrarte cuanto te amo, déjame darte placer, darte mi amor- dijo y con eso comenzó a quitar las prendas bajas del rubio ya que ambos estaban desnudos de cintura para arriba.

Mientas lo hacía dejaba besos en las zonas expuestas, Naruto gemía suavemente y se estremecía cada vez que las manos y la boca de Sasuke se dirigían a su centro de placer. Tierna y tímidamente el moreno tomó el sexo de su pareja haciéndolo gemir más fuerte para luego comenzar con las caricias, el rubio se moría de placer observando a su pareja masturbarle. Gimió más fuerte cuando el moreno le dio una lamida, Sasuke al ver que lo que hacía le gustaba a su amante prosiguió a lamer toda la longitud y succionar suavemente la punta.

Le estaban dando sexo oral y no podía estar más satisfecho por ello, rápidamente se acercaba al orgasmo, con sólo ver a su moreno haciéndole eso. Sasuke vio como su pareja estaba cerca del orgasmo así que introdujo todo su miembro en su boca para luego succionarlo con fuerza, Naruto gimió y jadeó pero al final se descargo en la boca de su amante.

El moreno por poco se atraganta pero aún así bebió todo lo que su pareja derramó, una vez que el rubio se recupero del orgasmo recibido tomó el rostro de su amante y lo beso con pasión. Después de eso obligo a Sasuke a recostarse pero ahora de espaldas contra su pecho, tomó la mano del moreno y la llevó a su propio miembro incitándolo a darse autoplacer.

Al principio fue lento el Uchiha se sentía avergonzado por tener que masturbarse a sí mismo, pero cuando el placer aumento también lo hicieron el ritmo de sus movimientos y sus jadeos. Con tan solo verlo el rubio se excitó de nuevo, pero él quería hacer disfrutar más a su pareja, con lentitud llevó los dedos de su mano a la boca del moreno que los lamio con sensualidad y desesperación, después dirigió sus dedos lubricados a la parte baja de su amante, buscando su entrada, para facilitar la tarea Sasuke abrió sus piernas lo más que pudo y las flexionó sintiendo al instante el miembro duro de su rubio presionando contra su trasero haciéndolo gemir. Naruto sonrió cuando su pareja coopero, comenzó a acariciar su entrada, primero el contorno escuchando mas gemidos de Sasuke para luego introducir un dedo y comenzar a moverlo en círculos, de arriba a abajo, de adentro hacia afuera ensanchando y estimulando al moreno que se deshacía en gemidos. Cuando introdujo el segundo el Uchiha gimió de dolor y hubiera seguido así de no ser porque el rubio lo obligó a besarlo apagando las quejas mientras seguía ensanchando su estrecha entrada. Sasuke seguía auto complaciéndose mientras el rubio sacaba y metía tres dedos ahora por su entrada y al mismo tiempo le besaba el cuello y acariciaba sus pezones. El placer era insoportable, Sasuke había olvidado hasta quien era y sentía que estallaría de un momento a otro sin embargo el rubio detuvo sus atenciones y lo obligo a cesar las masturbaciones.

Sasuke se desconcertó pero gimió cuando Naruto puso sus manos en su trasero y lo levantaba para luego posicionarlo sobre su miembro erecto y comenzar a bajarlo penetrándolo en el proceso. El moreno se deshacía en gemidos hasta que sintió al rubio completamente en su interior y su respiración en su cuello.

-Sasuke, te amo tanto- dijo en su oído, Sasuke sólo pudo gemir mientras el rubio comenzaba a moverse dentro suyo.

Al principio las penetraciones fueron lentas la postura era difícil pero muy placentera. Naruto sentía como su miembro era deliciosamente apresado por la caliente estreches de su pareja, mientras que Sasuke sentía el miembro duro del rubio acariciando los puntos sensibles en su interior enviándole descargas de placer inimaginable.

-Ahh... Naruto... Más...-

Los gemidos y jadeos inundan la habitación, las embestidas aumentan su potencia forzando a ambos a cambiar la postura, ahora el moreno se encuentra a cuatro sobre la cama y Naruto detrás de él embistiendo con fuerza dando una y otra vez en el punto interior de su pareja que hace que éste chille y grite de placer.

Cerca del clímax el rubio toma la erección del moreno y comienza a masturbarlo al ritmo de sus alocadas penetraciones. Con cada penetración la entrada del moreno se estrecha aún más volviendo loco de placer al rubio quien embiste con más fuerza.

-Dios Sasuke... Eres tan estrecho...-

-Ahh... Ahh... Ahh... Si... Así... Ahh... Dame más... Ahh... Naruto...-

Poco después Sasuke grita y se revuelve al sentir una descarga de placer más fuerte que las anteriores, por fin había alcanzado el ansiado orgasmo tensando sus músculos, estrechando aun más el miembro de su amante en su interior haciendo que éste también llegara al fin derramándose en su interior llenándolo de su cálida semilla.

Se quedaron en sus posiciones regularizando sus respiraciones hasta que a Sasuke le fallaron las fuerzas en los brazos y casi cae en el colchón de no ser porque Naruto lo sostuvo pasando sus brazos alrededor de su torso estrechándolo contra su cuerpo.

-Sasuke ¿estás bien?- preguntó el rubio, el moreno asintió sin aliento –me alegro… es decir acabas de salir del hospital y…- no pudo continuar por que el Uchiha se giró y lo calló con un beso, era tierno pero pronto cambio ya que Naruto paso su mano por el pezón de su pareja arrancándole un gemido que encendió de nuevo ambos cuerpos, pero esta vez lo hicieron con calma.

Sasuke se giro quedando frente a frente con su koi sin dejar salir de su cuerpo el miembro ahora erecto de su amor mientras el suyo propio cobraba vida. Así estando sentado sobre la erección de su rubio comenzó a saltar una y otra vez envolviéndolos de placer llenando de nuevo la estancia de jadeos y gemidos, rozando su próstata una y otra vez gritando de placer. El ritmo al principio suave se torno más rápido, más desenfrenado, más placentero…

No tardaron mucho en llegar al clímax de nuevo, esta vez ambos se recostaron en la cama saliendo el rubio del interior del moreno, se quedaron abrazados debajo de las cobijas, el moreno recargando su cabeza en el pecho de su pareja, y así iluminados por los rayos de luna que se colaban por la ventana se quedaron dormidos…

-Te amo Sasuke...-

NxSNxS

Era ya muy noche cuando abrió los ojos, de verdad había funcionado hacerse el dormido, ahora no podía dormir, tenía toda una travesía que hacer. Miro el cuerpo de su amante dormido en su cama y sonrió, le dolía el corazón por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero la decisión estaba tomada y no se iba a echar para atrás.

"Te amo Naruto pero no podría soportar el que me dejes al notar el tipo de persona que soy, de todas maneras espero seas muy feliz, aunque yo nunca lo seré sin ti"

Se vistió y tomó su mochila que contenía su ropa de viaje y objetos personales, le dio un último beso en los labios a su amor y salió de la habitación y luego de la casa de su familia.

Atravesó las solitarias calles de la aldea llegando a las afueras de esta, entonces escucho el sonido de un halcón, se giró y se encontró cara a cara con Hinata.

-¿qué haces Sasuke-kun?- dijo la pelinegra seriamente.

-Me voy de la aldea ¿no es obvio?- dijo fríamente, no debía aparentar arrepentimiento o duda, aunque tampoco quería mentirle a su fiel amiga.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, esto ya no es un qué haces si no porque- dijo la chica igual de seria para luego relajar el semblante –Sé lo que te sucede Sasuke-kun, y sé que no quieres que nadie se entere, pero el byakugan es poderoso y como tu amiga me preocupo por ti, he visto lo que le sucede a tu cuerpo y no creo que debas irte, empeoraras tu condición- le sonrió con dulzura –no puedo ordenarte nada, solo puedo pedirte y esperas a que aceptes lo que es mejor para ti, no te vayas Sasuke…- los ojos de la chica revelaban su angustia.

Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior, de verdad que no podía retroceder –Lo siento Hina, no lo haré, la gente es cruel, no volveré a la soledad-

-Pero Sasuke, si te vas te expones más de lo que intentas evitar- dijo la pelinegra.

-Si me quedo el me odiara-

-como se ve que no lo conoces-

-No, no lo hago, y no quiero vivir eso de nuevo, protegeré lo que me queda aun si muero por ello pero ten por seguro que a esta aldea no vuelvo-

Se miraron largamente intentando descifrar lo que decían sus miradas.

-¿Esto es por Sakura-san?- dijo al fin la pelinegra.

-No menciones a "esa" delante de mi- dijo Sasuke fríamente

-pues si no te importa no deberías dejar que sus palabras te afecten-

-¡no lo entiendes!- exclamó el Uchiha con desesperación "no es ella, soy yo, soy débil, todo me será arrebatado de nuevo, no te quiero perder, ni a tu ni al dobe ni… ni siquiera…"

"no te entiendo Sasuke, eres como un hermano y sin embargo no puedo saber qué es lo que piensas ni porque haces esto… tal vez me precipite al decir que les sería útil a ti y a Naruto-kun"

-Lo siento Hina- dijo Sasuke –pero ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Dicho esto apareció detrás de ella, Hinata no lo vio moverse siquiera pero escucho su voz en su oído, dándole instrucciones y luego un "gracias". Después de eso sintió un golpe y todo se volvió negro.

Sasuke sostuvo el cuerpo inconsciente de su amiga casi hermana y lo coloco con cuidado en una de las bancas a un costado del camino que había por ahí. Mil y un preguntas rondaban su mente con respecto a la chica inconsciente, no pudo hacer más que suspirar, lo esperaban los del sonido. Saco un sobre con una carta que dejó entre las manos de la chica inconsciente, después escucho de nuevo el sonido del halcón.

-me voy cuídense…. Y cuida de Naruto- dijo para después irse perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche.

NxSNxS

Poco antes del amanecer una figura encontró a la chica dormida en una banca, en sus manos había una carta que no resistió el tomar y abrir. La leyó mientras en su cara se mostraba una sonrisa retorcida, con rapidez tomó de entre sus cosas una hoja y una pluma, con cuidado imitó la letra de la carta original, pero las palabras estampadas esta vez eran muy diferentes, el propósito, destruir el corazón de esa persona estampando desprecio y burla. Cuando termino metió la carta falsa al sobre original y lo puso en manos de la chica dormida para luego abandonar el lugar sonriendo.

NxSNxS

Cuando despertó se encontró sola en una banca de cemento a un lado del camino, en sus manos había un sobre que le dejó Sasuke.

-Kami- dijo y se puso en pie, corrió luego hacia la sala de la hokage, debía avisar de la huida de Sasuke Uchiha.

NxSNxS

-¡¿Qué Sasuke hizo qué?- exclamó la hokage golpeando el escritorio asustando a su asistente y a la chica de ojos blancos -maldición- dijo dejándose caer en la silla del hokage, miró a su asistente -Llama a Shikamaru, siendo el único que paso a chunnin necesitamos su liderazgo para esta misión-

-Si, enseguida- dijo Shizune para luego salir corriendo de ahí.

-Hinata, reúne a todos los gennin disponibles para esta misión, deben ir a por Sasuke y traerlo de vuelta vivo, no podemos perderlo- ordenó la rubia.

-Si, voy- dijo la chica.

-Su condición no es la mejor, si es necesario úneteles en la misión- dijo Tsunade antes de que se fuera, Hinata asintió y salió corriendo de ahí.

NxSNxS

Cuando llegó a reunirse con el equipo que Hinata le había preparado se sorprendió un poco al ver ahí a Kiba, Chouji, Neji, Naruto y la misma Hinata.

Semejante equipo del cual sería capitán, sin embargo se había sorprendido más cuando escuchó en qué consistía la misión, debían traer de regreso a Sasuke.

-Naruto ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a Sasuke?- preguntó el Nara, después de todo desde que llegó el rubio se veía decaído y frustrado.

Naruto apretó sus puños antes de contestar.

-Estaba conmigo anoche... Ni siquiera lo escuché irse- dijo dolido, la verdad que Hinata lo había sorprendido cuando llegó a la casa del Uchiha buscándolo y diciéndole que Sasuke se había ido y que debían ir por él.

-Hinata, tú estuviste con él antes de irse ¿Verdad?- dijo el Nara.

Hinata asintió -Intenté convencerlo de no irse, pero no pude, no lo entendí y me noqueó para que no diera el aviso antes- dijo y sacó de entre sus ropas una carta -Dejó esto para ti Naruto-kun- le extendió la carta al rubio.

Naruto la miró y sonrió -Gracias Hinata- la tomó y la metió en su bolsillo -Pero no será necesario que la lea, lo traeré de vuelta, de verás- aseguró - Lo prometo, no dejaré que se aleje de mí- había recuperado su semblante aunque por dentro se preguntaba por qué Sasuke haría tal cosa.

Shikamaru suspiró -Ok, está será la formación, no sabemos quién más vaya con Sasuke porque es cierto que esto no lo hizo solo, así que iremos en fila, primero el rastreador Kiba, luego iré yo, detrás de mi irá Naruto vigilando el flanco derecho, detrás irá Chouji vigilando el flanco izquierdo y por último Neji vigilando la retaguardia con su byakugan- explicó, todos asintieron -Hinata tú serás el apoyo, irás aparte como una sombra, pero no te esfuerces mucho, aún no estás bien- la chica asintió.

-Descuida Shika ayudaré en todo lo que pueda- dijo la chica.

-De acuerdo, debemos traer de regreso a Sasuke, vivo y en el mejor estado posible, no está bien físicamente así que no nos podemos dar el lujo de maltratarlo mucho, dejadlo fuera de combate y traerlo ¿Entendido?- todos asintieron -Bien, vámonos- todos partieron enseguida.

NxSNxS

Mientras tanto Sasuke se encontró con los del sonido y ahora estaba de rodillas en el piso abrazándose por el dolor que sentía, había tomado las pastillas que le dieron para activar el sello maldito en su segunda fase y ahora moriría, según esto ellos lo vigilarían en lo que su cuerpo se adaptaba al nuevo poder, si era fuerte sobreviviría.

Después de eso el Uchiha no vio nada más, todo era oscuridad y lo habían metido a un barril donde ahora lo transportaban inconsciente.

NxSNxS

Pronto los de la hoja dieron alcance a los del sonido y uno a uno fueron quedándose a detener a los gennin. Primero fue Chouji quien se quedo a pelear contra el tipo gordo de pelo naranja come chakra llamado Jiroubou, ahí el Akimichi pudo demostrar toda su valía demostró ser un ninja digno y venció a su oponente a costa de sí mismo cayendo luego inconsciente pero con una sonrisa en el rostro y al borde de la muerte.

El segundo en quedarse atrás fue Neji, su enemigo era un tipo de 6 brazos llamado Kidoumaru el cual como una araña usaba técnicas de telaraña de chakra las cuales él podía romper con facilidad gracias a su técnica de puño suave el cual expulsaba chakra, sólo podía romperse cosas de chakra con chakra. Al final el tipo araña había localizado el punto débil de Neji y usado eso a su favor en ataques de larga distancia directo a ese punto ciego en el byakugan, sin embargo el Hyuga también pudo voltear eso a su favor y termino venciendo al tipo araña pero quedo gravemente herido, al borde de la muerte.

Los otros de dieron alcance a los del sonido, pero por más que intentaban arrebatarles el barril donde estaba Sasuke no podían, sin embargo siendo el genio que era Shikamaru ideo la forma de engañarlos y luego huir mediante explosiones, Kiba desapareció después de una de ellas ya que tuvo que volver para salvar a Akamaru que había quedado atrapado en una trampa.

Pronto Naruto pudo adueñarse del barril que contenía a su koi y salió en fuga mientras que Shikamaru se quedó para combatir con la única chica del grupo de nombre Tayuya. La chica manejaba una flauta con genjutsu que pronto el Nara pudo descifrar pero a pesar de todo estaba en problemas.

Mientras tanto Naruto vio como el barril se abría por fin liberando a su amor, pero lo que vio no era lo que esperaba, el moreno no lo miró, le daba la espalda y luego ignorando sus llamados salió corriendo. Quiso seguirlo pero un joven se lo impidió, se presento como Kimimaro. Empezó la lucha Naruto estaba desesperado por seguir a Sasuke pero el peliblanco no se lo impedía, lucho con cientos de clones imbuidos con poder de Kyubi pero el joven saco una espada hecha de sus propios huesos y los venció, cuando se estaba desesperando apareció Rock Lee enfrentando a Kimimaro y dejándole camino libre para ir detrás de Sasuke.

La pelea de Lee se extendió a pesar de estar usando el raro estilo de pelea del puño ebrio contra el peliblanco, éste saco su máximo poder estando a punto de derrotar a Lee una ráfaga de arena lo salvo.

NxSNxS

Por su lado Shikamaru fue salvado por una rubia de carácter fuerte que el bien conocía.

NxSNxS

Por su lado Kiba y Akamaru se quedaron peleando con los gemelos Sakon y Ukon contra los cuales no tenían oportunidad, después de golpes y huidas estaban entre la espada y la pared pero los salvo un tipo con marionetas.

NxSNxS

Problemático sí, pero los de la arena habían sido mandados desde Suna a pedido de la hokage para ayudar en la misión de "rescate de Sasuke". Gaara había salvado a Lee, Temari a Shikamaru y Kankuro a Kiba.

Los del sonido no fueron problema para los de la arena excepto Kimimaro que casi vence al pelirrojo, pero al final termino muriendo en batalla al exceder sus límites a pesar de su enfermedad.

NxSNxS

Mientras tanto Naruto por fin le dio alcance al Uchiha en el valle del fin…

-¡Sasuke! ¡¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto?- gritó el rubio de pie sobre la estatua gigante del primer hokage.

Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior, ya había visto en que se había transformado, se sentía tan poderoso, pero aun así le dolía que Naruto lo fuese a buscar, aparte de que no respetaba sus decisiones ahora debía romper su corazón para que se alejara y lo dejara en paz para siempre.

-¿Por qué?... que pregunta tan mas estúpida… es obvio… por poder- dijo el Uchiha fría y burlonamente dándose la vuelta dejando ver al rubio los tatuajes en mitad de su cuerpo cubriendo su ojo izquierdo volviéndolo negro con la pupila amarilla.

-¿Por qué? Yo te prometí que te protegería, no necesitas poder si yo estoy contigo al igual que tu eres mi fuerza yo seré la tuya- dijo el rubio

Sasuke rio –No puedo creer en ti Naruto-

-¿Por qué? ¿Es que ya no soy suficiente? Dime ¿Qué he hecho mal?- el rubio comenzaba a desesperarse, su moreno lo trataba muy fríamente y le dolía la indiferencia, era como cuando comenzaron a tratarse.

"lo siento Naruto, yo soy el que es débil"

-olvídalo Naruto, eres débil, no puedes proteger nada, mucho menos he de confiar en ti- contesto con desprecio.

-pero ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo Sasuke-

-no voy a jugar más en esta villa a ser un ninja, me volveré mas fuerte por mi cuenta, no necesito de ti, ni de esta villa- dijo fríamente

-¿y qué pasó con nosotros?-

-¿nosotros? Esa palabra ya no existe, todo ha muerto-

-¿entonces que fue todo lo de anoche? ¿No me digas que todo eso ha muerto? Que me estuviste engañando todo este tiempo- estaba al borde del llanto.

Sasuke esquivo su mirada, sin duda no le podía mentir a esos ojos azules. Pero cuando se dio cuenta Naruto ya estaba frente suyo.

-Sasuke, mírame a los ojos y dime que ya no me amas- dijo el rubio seriamente.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y miro al piso, eso tranquilizo un poco al rubio, ahora sabía que no había sido un juego para su koi pero aun lo inquietaba el por qué se quería ir.

-¡apártate de mi camino usuratonkachi!- gritó Sasuke de repente apartando al rubio de delante suyo.

-¡no lo hare hasta que pares con esta locura!- grito el rubio a su vez tomándolo de los hombros -¡para de una buena vez y vuelve conmigo a la aldea Sasuke!-

Sasuke se revolvió -¡no lo hare! ¡Eres un torpe! ¡Ni siquiera pudiste salvarme de que me penetraran dos dedos!- Naruto se congelo, Sasuke le reprochaba ese incidente que le dolía en el alma -¡no me salvaste de que Itachi me dejara en ese estado por segunda ocasión!-

-cállate… no lo digas…-

-¡no me salvaste de los del sonido que me atacaron ayer!-

-cállate…-

-¡nunca podrás salvarme!-

-¡maldición cállate de una buena vez!- grito el rubio y cuando se dio cuenta le había dado un golpe en la mejilla a su koi el cual tenía el rostro ladeado y la mejilla marcada, cuando se dio cuenta de su error el moreno lo volteo a ver, en sus ojos negros se veía dolido.

-y así es como son las cosas… cuando es tan fácil golpear al que juraste proteger- rio amargamente mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos -¿Qué se siente pasar sobre mi Naruto? Seguro te sentiste como todos aquellos que me han menospreciado, que han disfrutando humillándome… viéndome como solo un objeto ¿te divertiste anoche Naruto? usando mi cuerpo-

Naruto negaba una y otra vez las cosas no eran así pero la forma tan dolida y amarga en la que Sasuke decía las cosas lo hacía sentir realmente miserable.

-suéltame Naruto- ordeno fríamente el Uchiha y el rubio lo hizo aterrado, aun no sabía cómo negar todo lo que el otro había dicho, ¿Qué no se daba cuenta de que lo amaba con locura? nunca jugó con él, nunca se ha sentido superior a él pero… tenía razón, no pudo salvarlo, en cada ocasión se quedo paralizado mirando…

-No puedes prometerme nada Naruto, ya no creo en tus palabras, ahora apártate o te destruiré, romperé todos los lazos que nos unen para que me dejes de una buena vez, ya no te necesito- dijo el Uchiha limpiando sus lagrimas

"así es como debe de ser, gomen Naruto pero todo lo que dije es cierto, no puedes las heridas del pasado… ya no tendremos una segunda oportunidad"

Naruto cerró con fuerza los ojos y negó, no podía creer en todo lo que le dijo Sasuke, si bien muchas cosas eran ciertas él podía remediarlo, nunca faltaría a su promesa de protegerlo, no faltaría ahora a la de llevarlo de regreso, debía enseñarle a ese Uchiha, a su amor, que él podía ser lo que prometió, que lo cuidaría, no podía dejarlo ir, no sin pelear, ese moreno era su vida.

-¡nunca! ¡Nunca te dejaré ir! ¡Te amo por sobre todas las cosas, dime idiota, estúpido pero nunca renunciare a ti! ¡No dejare que te vayas con el tipo de la serpiente, aun si es necesario te romperé los brazos y las piernas para lograrlo!- gritó el rubio con todo su corazón dolido, pero en su mirada se veía determinación y amor.

"me matas Naruto"

-que así sea entonces- sentenció el azabache mientras una última lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

NxSNxS

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

¡SORPRESA! Para todas mis seguidors actualizo esta semana con dos capis en dos días seguidos, no quería decir nada el capi pasado para que fuera sorpresa ¿Cómo ven? Sasuke y Naruto en el punto critico

LA PELEA DEL VALLE DEL FIN

Si, sé que sasuke me salió muy dramático pero es que es cierto, tiene miedo por su debildad, pero lo mas importante no quiere que Naruto salga herido si se involucra mas con el por eso lo hace sufrir, es poco sutil ¿ne?

En fin sabia que ansiaban esta escena pero no tengo ahora muchas ideas por ello esperare a que la inspiración salga sola y relatare mejor la pelea (ya que las peleas contra los del sonido me salieron del asco ¬_¬)

Ah, si y no olviden por favor comentar el lemon que la verdad no sé si fue bueno o malo o si por lo menos transmitia lo que quería, como a sasuke se le partia el corazón con la despedida…T.T

En fin, nos leemos luego, no olviden comentar XD


	11. PELEA EN EL VALLE DEL FIN BULLETPROOF

Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto... T.T

Este capi se lo dedico a Lirio-chan porque estaba ansiosa por este capítulo y porque siempre me deja review (aparte de ser fanática del NaruSasu como yo XD)

CAPITULO 10

Por fin el momento decisivo, frente a él estaba su amor, su moreno con los ojos empañados y las mejillas empapadas, estaba desesperado, ya no sabía cómo calmar su dolor, ya no sabía qué hacer, las cartas estaban echadas y ahora tenía que golpear al que juró proteger, todo con tal de detenerlo, de que no se fuera de su lado... Si, así de egoísta era...

No pasó mucho para que se lanzaran uno contra otro repartiéndose golpes y patadas, bloqueando y contraatacando, aun así el rubio ponía todo de su parte para no golpearlo fuertemente, no quería lastimarlo sabiendo que últimamente el otro había estado muy delicado de salud. Sin embargo al moreno lejos de dolerle los golpes le dolía el corazón, no pensaba que la despedida fuera tan dolorosa, tenía que haber previsto que el rubio cabezota iría detrás de él.

-Vamos ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?- se burló incitando al otro a pelear en serio.

-¡No te voy a lastimar!- gritó Naruto

-¿Y cómo piensas romperme los brazos y las piernas entonces? ¿Con caricias? Los chicos como tú me dan lástima- respondió el Uchiha burlón.

-Teme- el rubio lo sabía, estaba cayendo en sus provocaciones.

Cuando menos lo esperó Sasuke le lanzó una patada mandándolo cascada abajo, cayó al agua pero al momento de salir a la superficie Sasuke ya lo estaba esperando con un katon listo, apenas tuvo tiempo de sumergirse de nuevo para evitar ser quemado.

Sasuke camino un poco sobre la superficie del agua buscando señales del rubio, fue cuando sintió un tirón en sus piernas, al mirar abajo vio dos manos fuertemente enganchadas a sus tobillos que lo jalaron y sumergieron. Dentro solo pudo esquivar los ataques de los clones de Naruto, eran muchos y el aire se le acababa.

"se acabo" pensó mientras hacia los sellos correspondientes al Chidori, cuando los relámpagos salieron de sus manos se extendieron con rapidez electrocutando todo a su paso desapareciendo los clones y yendo directo contra el original.

Naruto no pudo contener a Sasuke y pronto recibió el Chidori de éste impactando en su hombro derecho atravesando su carne hasta que la mano de su koi salió por su espalda, los rayos recorrían todas sus células y por si fuera poco el agua aumentaba la intensidad de los choques eléctricos. Su sangre salía abundante extendiéndose rápidamente en el agua. Se revolvió y gritó de dolor aunque de su boca solo salieran burbujas... Pronto todo se volvió negro.

Sasuke se apartó y retiró su mano al ver al rubio caer inconsciente, le había hecho un gran daño.

"mejor, así ya me dejará en paz" pensó y salió del agua respirando todo el oxigeno que le faltaba mientras el cuerpo del rubio flotaba a unos metros cerca de él. Pero su calma no duró cuando el cuerpo del rubio comenzó a emitir un chakra rojizo, cuando menos se dio cuenta el rubio se levando de golpe y le dio un puñetazo en la cara mandándolo a volar. Aterrizó unos metros más delante retorciéndose de dolor y cubriéndose la cara con las manos. Cuando pudo recuperarse vio a su contrincante, tenía los ojos rojos, los rasgos zorrunos de su cara más marcados, y la uñas más largas como garras, además la herida que le había hecho se curaba a una velocidad alucinante.

-Naruto ¿Qué te pasó?- dijo por lo bajo impresionado y un tanto asustado y preocupado.

-Sasuke no te dejaré ir, ya lo dije, te detendré aún si tengo que romperte las piernas y brazos para lograrlo- dijo el rubio amenazante.

Después de eso el rubio se lanzó contra el otro golpeándolo a una velocidad sorprendente, ni siquiera con su sharingan era capaz de verlo. Finalmente el rubio lo lanzo contra una de las paredes de la cascada. Desde ahí Sasuke vio como el rubio invocaba un centenar de clones, tembló pero no se dejó apantallar, cuando éstos se lanzaron contra él para su sorpresa ahora si podía ver sus movimientos con el sharingan ya que éste había evolucionado, ahora tenía tres tomoes en cada pupila. Estaba adolorido pero sonrió y se lanzo a la batalla contra todos los clones.

Naruto gruñó un poco frustrado, Sasuke con su taijutsu y sharingan estaba a la par de él y sus clones. Aún así no se rindió.

Cuando menos lo espero Sasuke de nuevo fue jalado de las piernas pero no fue hundido si no que ahora fue elevado con el ondear de una enorme cadena hecha con decenas de clones agarrados entre sí de los tobillos. La cadena ondeaba y a él lo lanzaban contra todo, rocas y demás hasta que en un lance especialmente fuerte lo azotaron contra lo alto de una pared de roca.

Aprovechó ese momento y ejecutó uno de los jutsu de fuego más fuerte que tenía la "llama de dragón" que impactó e incinero a todos los clones de la cadena que se soltaron y cayeron al agua como bolas de fuego carbonizadas, excepto el Naruto que tenía a sus pies, era el real. Se horrorizo, había recibido el impacto directo, se asusto más cuando vio que el rubio seguía con vida pero estaba en shock. Sabía que debía sentirse aliviado porque no lo había matado, pero eso sólo significaba que tenía que seguir lastimándolo.

-Detente- rogó "Ya date por vencido por favor Naruto... Ya no quiero pelear" el rubio no reaccionaba -¡Ya basta!- gritó y tomó al rubio por el cuello de su chaqueta para luego lanzarlo hacia abajo después él mismo saltó. Lo inmovilizó con una llave y lo impactó de cabeza en las rocas, de nuevo Naruto estaba inconsciente...

NxSNxS

Cuando Naruto abrió los ojos se encontró de frente a la jaula de Kyubi, en su mente.

-Vamos, sabes que deseas mi poder- dijo el zorro con una sonrisa diabólica.

Naruto apretó los labios, era cierto, necesitaba el poder de ese zorro maldito si quería derrotar a Sasuke.

-Irónico ¿No? Debes herir al que juraste jamás lastimar, estaré encantado de darte mi poder- dijo el zorro burlona y sádicamente.

"que sea lo que Kami quiera"

NxSNxS

Sasuke estaba arrodillado en la orilla de la cascada, tosía apoyando sus manos en la piedra, lloraba un poco, de seguro ahora si mató a Naruto, su cuerpo flotaba en el agua cerca suyo.

Pero cuando lo volteó a ver éste estaba siendo rodeado de chakra rojo como un manto siniestro, Naruto se levantó y miró al Uchiha, de nuevo éste había tosido sangre, lo podía ver en la comisura de sus labios. Se llevó las manos al pecho y comenzó a gruñir, el chakra de Kyubi que rodeaba su cuerpo era sofocante, cuando se normalizó se puso a cuatro patas sobre el agua, el chakra rojo tenía forma de zorro inclusive tenía cola. Miró acechante a Sasuke que de nuevo tosió dejando de mirar con susto al rubio.

Cuando dejó de toser el rubio ya se había lanzado contra él atacándolo con sus garras de chakra. Apenas pudo escapar y a partir de entonces fue la cacería, Naruto lo intentaba atrapar con ese chakra rojo que se estiraba y contorsionaba a límites insospechados mientras que él apenas podía huir detrás suyo el rubio arrasaba con todo a su paso.

No había forma de huir, tendría que usar el poder del sello maldito, por fin Naruto lo había acorralado contra un muro de piedra.

-Esto es todo Naruto- dijo Sasuke y los tatuajes comenzaron a extenderse por su cuerpo uniéndose unos con otros volviendo su piel más oscura, grisácea. Sus ojos se volvieron negros donde antes era blanco y las pupilas rojas con el sharingan, su cabello se alargó tornándose se un color azul opaco, su manos se volvieron garras, le crecieron colmillos mientras sus labios se pintaron de un azul muy oscuro y brillante, sobre el puente de su nariz se dibujo una estrella de cuatro picos.

-Por Kami Sasuke ¿Qué demonios te paso?- dijo el rubio sorprendido, no le gustaba para nada, ese no era SU Sasuke, era un chico sediento de poder -¡¿Es esto lo que querías?-

Sasuke no contestó, sabía que ahora se veía horrible, miró su mano, no era momento de retractarse.

-Mira Naruto, lo especial que soy ahora- dijo con una sonrisita de prepotencia.

-¡¿Especial dices? Sasuke ¡Mírate! Eres...- se mordió el labio inferior tratando de no decirlo pero no pudo -Eres un monstruo...-

A Sasuke se le empañaron los ojos, pero se recuperó, eso le había dolido.

-jah... Mira quien lo dice- contestó mirándolo despectivamente.

Naruto calló y apretó los puños, era cierto después de todo.

-Vamos Naruto sabes bien que el único que ha sido tratado como un monstruo aquí eres tu- dijo el moreno "perdóname Naruto"

-¡TEME!- gritó el rubio y le soltó un zarpazo con su garra de chakra lanzando y arrastrando al Uchiha varios metros hasta estrellarlo contra los pies de la estatua de Madara Uchiha. Enseguida el rubio se lanzó detrás de él entrando en la nube de polvo que se había generado cuando el azabache se estrello.

Sin embargo no pudo alcanzarlo, sintió algo enorme golpearlo y lanzarlo a los pies de la estatua de enfrente, también levanto mucho polvo en la estatua del primer hokage.

Cuando levantó la vista el polvo se había despejado dejándole ver una mano enorme color carne que se extendía, otra mano cubría a su moreno, vio con sorpresa como la otra mano se apartaba dejando ver a Sasuke y confirmando sus sospechas esas manos eran parte del Uchiha, le habían crecido de la espalda como unas alas macabras. No pudo mantener por mucho su sorpresa porque un dolor sobrecogió su mano izquierda, el chakra de Kyubi comenzaba a hacerle daño. Por su lado Sasuke se encogió de dolor, el sello en segunda fase le estaba haciendo daño y amenazaba con tomar el control.

"debo darme prisa" pensó el moreno y miro que su mano izquierda estaba inmovilizada.

-Parece que tu también tienes poco tiempo- dijo en voz alta -Entonces éste será nuestro último ataque- dijo haciendo los sellos y formando el Chidori el cual se mezclo con la energía del sello dándole un color plateado a los rayos.

Naruto hizo lo mismo, en su mano derecha formo su Rasengan mezclado con la energía del zorro dándole un color purpúreo.

En eso se lanzaron uno contra el otro en un ataque final gritando al momento del impacto su respectivo "Chidori" y "Rasengan". Las energías chocaron formando una enorme esfera de energía negra que se extendió atrapándolos, pero dentro todo era blanco...

NxSNxS

"¿Sabes? Desde que era muy pequeño, fui tratado como un monstruo, no sabía porque, todos me despreciaban, me trataban mal... Me odiaban. Siempre estuve solo, anhelando a una persona que me quisiera, obviamente eso nunca pasaría... Me canse de llorar y me juré a mi mismo que lucharía por seguir adelante, por ser reconocido como lo que soy, por ser Naruto Uzumaki, no el monstruo que todos creían.

Fue gracias a mi determinación que no me termine de hundir, aunque la soledad dejó una profunda herida en mí... Aún ahora duele...

Poco después conocí a Iruka sensei, él es como el padre que siempre quise, somos felices juntos, más cuando me invitaba a comer ramen... Pero sabía que a pesar de que él estuviera conmigo cuando llegara a casa nadie me estaría esperando...

A ti te conocí en la academia, eras tan popular entre las chicas, los chicos te envidiaban, yo incluido... Eras el chico perfecto... Yo, la burla de todos... Era mi afán de ser reconocido, de llamar la atención lo que me convirtió en eso, no me importaba que se rieran de mí mientras me miraran. Pero tú nunca lo hacías, eras prepotente... Quería ser como tú, pero me harte de que todos te miraran como una adoración, me canse de que se burlaran por lo que me decidí a superarte, ser tu rival... Que me miraras...

Poco después paso lo de tu clan... Eras serio y frío con los demás, después de eso eras más retraído aún y en tus ojos pude ver el dolor, el mismo dolor que yo bien conocía, el dolor que te da la soledad...

Desde ese mismo instante sentí ganas de hablarte, quería ser tu amigo... Pero nunca tuve el valor para hacerlo... Perdóname, no puedo imaginar que hubiera pasado si en lugar de hacerte gestos de desagrado aquel día en el muelle me hubiera acercado y te hubiera hablado ¿Hubieras contestado? ¿Me hubieras sonreído abiertamente? ¿Me hubiera hecho amigo tuyo? Pero el hubiera no existe y nuestra relación por supuesto que no fue de amigos, éramos rivales. Cuando entramos en el mismo equipo me sentí feliz, a pesar de ser desplazado por ti siempre, a pesar de que me ridiculizabas y me salvabas siempre.

Te confieso que en verdad me dolió mucho el que no me reconocieras ni aun estando cerca, pero me dolió más cuando casi mueres salvándome... Nunca me hubiera perdonado tu muerte...

Cuando fue la misión donde te transformaste en chica te confieso que todo empezó a cambiar, no pude evitar babear al mirarte, eras hermosa, más que Sakura-chan y luego vinieron los celos... No soportaba como te miraban aquellos tipos, después vino la desesperación al ver las cosas que te hacía aquel tipo y no poder ayudarte, me sentí muy, muy mal... Fui un inútil y cobarde... Perdóname por eso también...

Han pasado muchas cosas desde entonces, me sentí tan aliviado cuando te confesé lo que sentía por ti, tú con tu tierna carita sonrojada y llena de lágrimas me correspondiste... Y fui el ser más feliz del planeta... Todos los momentos juntos que pasamos desde entonces los guardo como tesoros en mi corazón... Todo, desde nuestro primer beso hasta la última vez que te hice el amor...

Lo siento mucho... Sasuke... ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal? Creí que a mi lado eras feliz, te veía sonreír aunque solo fuera para mí, me encantaba verte sonrojar... Cuán equivocado estuve...

Ahora sólo me queda ver como cambias, esa apariencia no es del moreno que amo, no es de mi Sasuke... ¿Porqué no pude ver tus miedos y ambiciones de poder? ¿Qué fue lo que no te pude dar?

Ahora estas aquí frente a mí, en esta esfera creada por el choque de nuestros poderes, no me importa cómo te veas, siempre serás mi Sasuke... Siempre te amaré... Pero por favor... No me dejes...

Perdona mis faltas... Pero no te vallas... Sé que suena egoísta... Pero si te vas... ¡Nunca te volveré a ver! ¡Orochimaru te va a matar! ¡No quiero que mueras! ¡¿Qué sentido tiene vivir si tu no estas aquí? ¡Mírame! ¡Me estas destrozando!... Sasuke... Te amo..."

NxSNxS

"Desde que era pequeño siempre supe que no podía ser un niño normal, tenía un familia que ante todos podía ser considerada una linda familia, para mí era una bonita jaula de oro. Mi padre era frío con todos excepto con mi madre, pero solo tenía ojos para él, ella era una adorable persona, atenta y amable con su familia, madre amorosa y dulce... Él, era mi hermano Itachi... Considerado el ninja perfecto, todo un genio, atento, cortes y guapo según sus acosadoras, perfecto en todo sentido... Yo... Yo era 'el hermano de Itachi' siempre a su sombra, todos viéndolo a él pero nunca a Sasuke...

A pesar de ello era feliz, nunca note mi bonita jaula, mi madre me quería mucho, pero no podía ser un niño mimado, y aunque mi padre no me mirara no me sentía desplazado, lo tenía a él, a Itachi, yo lo quería mucho, era atento conmigo, a pesar de estar ocupado siempre hacía tiempo para jugar conmigo, me consentía de vez en cuando y cuando entre a la academia me ayudaba a entrenar... No eran muchos esos momentos pero yo los atesoraba, aún cuando la mayoría del tiempo me daba disculpas después de darme un golpecito en la frente con su gesto tan suyo...

Pero me sentía mal, solo e ignorado... Y era feliz... Si, era pequeño e inocente...

Te conocí un lejano día de verano, tu no lo recuerdas pero en ese entonces me sonreíste y yo no pude evitar responderte, no te fiabas de los demás y ellos te trataban mal, nunca he sabido porque y cuando le pregunte a Itachi me dijo que no creyera en lo que decía la gente, tenía que juzgarte yo mismo, me pareciste simpático y divertido. Me emocione cuando te vi en mi misma clase en la academia, te gustaba llamar la atención con bromas que en su tiempo me parecieron divertidas e ingeniosas hasta que mi padre me escucho hablar de ti a Itachi y okasan, desde entonces me prohibió acercarme a ti, esas bromas eran infantiles y bobas me dijo y también que dejara yo de reírme como estúpido por ello... Me dolió que me llamara así... Le hice caso y desde entonces dejaste de llamar mi atención excepto claro cuando me retabas frente a todos... Nunca te rendías y eso me gustaba...

Luego comencé a notar las rejas de mi jaula, Itachi era más frío y distante con todos los del clan, ya nadie confiaba en él luego del suicidio de Shisui su mejor amigo. Mi padre comenzó a tratarme más, me enseño un nuevo jutsu, no pude evitar sentirme como un reemplazo de Itachi pero aun así enorgullecí a otosan y desde entonces fui reconocido.

Pero al fin la jaula se resquebrajó... Mi clan entero fue masacrado por la persona a quien yo más quería... Itachi...

Ese día lo perdí todo, incluso mis lágrimas y corazón... Eso fue lo que creí... Desde ese momento me forje un destino... venganza...

Varias veces te vi observarme de lejos y al devolverte la mirada me hacías muecas de desagrado, no podía evitar reír por ello. A pesar de que me había distanciado de todos siempre fuiste el único que me hizo sonreír de verdad...

Me dedique a estudiar y entrenarme para obtener poder y algún día destruir a Itachi, poner en alto el nombre del clan y restablecerlo. Pero la formación del equipo 7 no estaba en mis planes y menos tenerte ahí, el único capaz de distraerme de mis objetivos, el único capaz de descontrolarme por cosas tan bobas, el único que me hacía recordar que aún era un chico... El único que me hacía feliz...

Cuando menos me di cuenta me encariñe contigo, cada vez más pasábamos tiempo juntos aunque sólo fuera peleando. En el país de las olas no quería que te pasara nada... Fue ahí donde comencé a comprender que tú y yo no éramos simples compañeros, yo ya te consideraba algo más...

En esa misión fue que me di cuenta que comenzabas a mirarme diferente, de hecho todos lo hacían pues estaba vestido de chica, pero a diferencia de todas esas miradas lujuriosas que me hacían sentir mal, la tuya era la única que hacía que me sonrojara y me tranquilizara, y por más extraño que sonara era tu mirada la única que quería que me viera...

Jamás pensé que me asustaría tanto aquel incidente, me habían drogado y luego casi violado, estaba muy asustado y quería que me ayudaras... Me decepcioné tanto de ti... Me encerré en mi mente y lloré, lloré mucho... No quería volver... Quería morir...

No conté con que te preocuparas tanto por mí y que fueras tan cabezota... Me buscaste incluso en el laberinto de mi mente y no sólo eso también tus amigos indirectamente se preocupaban por mí... Me sentí feliz cuando dijiste lo mucho que me querías, cuando me prometiste que nada pasaría, que me protegerías siempre...

¿Sabes? Seguía en mi bonita jaula ya maltratada como mi corazón... Te creí y viví momentos tan maravillosos a tu lado, momentos que atesoraré siempre como mis más preciados tesoros...

Debiste tener cuidado y yo debí haber roto la jaula antes, aún ahora no puedo escapar...

Pasaron tantas cosas de nuevo y me vi como inútil tanto como para salvarte y como para salvarme a mi mismo... Me vi salvado por ti delante de Orochimaru pero no estuviste para ayudar a Sakura frente a los del sonido y yo estaba mal por lo que me hizo la serpiente... Me salvaste de Gaara pero nada pudiste hacer frente a Itachi y yo quede peor que nada... El mismo débil y llorón niño de 6 años que vio los cadáveres de sus padres muertos a manos de su hermano había vuelto...

Cuando desperté estabas ahí y me alivie de ver que no te habían hecho nada... Aunque dentro de mí los temores crecían y me consumían...

Tsunade hime me fue a ver y... ¿Sabes? Me invadió el miedo y la duda... ¿Cómo reaccionarías con ello?... ¿Era eso una enfermedad? ¿Me querrías igual?...

Sakura sólo alimento mi incertidumbre y huí... Poco después me visitaron los del sonido... Tan inútil era que no pude hacer nada contra ellos... Por eso al verte te entregué todo de mí, estaba decidido, me dejaría amar y te daría mi amor una última vez, me iría de la aldea dejándote mi corazón... Después de todo siempre te perteneció...

No contaba con que llegaríamos a esto... Pensé que la carta que le dejé a Hinata te haría comprender todo y que tu corazón me dejaría libre... ¿Qué tan equivocado estaba?... Me duele todo lo que nos dijimos, cada golpe y el dolor que te he causado, pero ya no volveré... Perdona mis fallos pero si no puedo hacerme fuerte no podré proteger lo que más quiero... Espero algún día puedas perdonarme y aceptar lo que soy... No volveré pero tendrás siempre mi corazón... Adiós Naruto... Te amo..."

NxSNxS

En medio de esa luz cegadora estaban ambos mirándose de frente, los dos al borde del desmayo, fue entonces que pudieron verse cuando más pequeños se sonreían y estaban tomados de los deditos índice y medio de sus manitas.

"A pesar de todo arigatou... Soshite... sayonara..."

Y la luz los cegó...

NxSNxS

-Gomen... Gomenasai- decía por lo bajo mientras vendaba las heridas de su Shikamaru, hacía rato que había ayudado y evitado que Chouji y Neji murieran, ahora estaba reunida con Gaara, Lee, Shikamaru y Temari.

-Al contrario, gracias a ti Hinata es que esos dos siguen aquí- dijo el Nara.

-Ya di el aviso Shika, los ninja médico ya los llevaron al hospital, en este momento van por Kiba-kun y Kankuro-san, después vendrán por ustedes- dijo la Hyuga y se puso en pie -Necesito ir con Naruto-kun y Sasuke-chan-

-Espera ¿Sabes dónde están?- dijo Gaara.

Hinata asintió -Kakashi-san se dirige en este momento hacia allá guiado por Pakkun, los alcanzaré- dijo y salió corriendo, todos la siguieron con la vista hasta que desapareció entre los árboles.

-Esto es problemático- dijo Shikamaru

-Solo nos queda confiar en que Naruto-kun pueda traer a salvo a Sasuke-san- dijo Lee -es una lástima que ya no pueda seguirlos-

-Oye Shikamaru ¿Porqué es tan importante que Sasuke Uchiha regrese?- preguntó Temari con interés.

Shikamaru suspiró -No lo sé en realidad, aunque tengo mis sospechas- dijo.

Entonces se escuchó el sonido de un halcón cuando se fijaron un pequeño halcón se encontraba en el hombro de Gaara, había un trozo de papel en su pico, el pelirrojo tomo el papel con calma pero cuando lo leyó su expresión cambió por una sorprendida, al segundo siguiente se volvió una expresión de seria preocupación.

-Temari, te dejo a cargo, cuando todo se calme vuelvan a Suna, tengo asuntos que atender- dijo el pelirrojo recuperando su estoicismo.

-pero Gaara ¿A dónde vas? ¿Cuándo volverás a Suna?- dijo Temari sorprendida.

-Tengo que cumplir una promesa- dijo el pelirrojo mientras el ave volaba lejos y luego el mismo se desvaneció en arena que el viento se llevó.

-Gaara- dijo la rubia preocupada.

-No entiendo nada- dijo Lee

-como sea volvamos a la aldea de una vez- dijo Shikamaru, en el fondo estaba preocupado por la salud de sus amigos...

Temari y Lee lo siguieron.

NxSNxS

Por fin todo había terminado... las nubes negras cubrían los cielos y por dentro su alma lloraba...

Se encontraba de pie en tierra firme, a sus pies estaba el rubio, inconsciente boca arriba, él sólo miraba su rostro dormido con nostalgia. Levantó la vista hacia el cielo, justo cuando una gota cayó en su rostro... El cielo lloraba...

"Son tus lágrimas Naruto..." no pudo evitar pensar pero un intenso dolor lo hizo caer de rodillas tosiendo sangre, para cuando paso se encontró sobre el rostro del dueño de su corazón "perdóname Naruto..."

-Adiós... Dobe- dijo y le dio un tierno beso.

Se desató la bandana ninja que portaba, al mirarla notó que estaba rayada en el símbolo de la hoja... Era inservible... La dejó a un lado del rubio. Se puso en pie con dificultad y comenzó a andar alejándose del rubio, todo estaba mojado y mientras se internaba en el bosque su corazón dolía, sabía que muchos lo extrañarían... Se sentía débil y mareado pero tenía que alejarse pronto, Kakashi y Hinata no tardarían en llegar...

NxSNxS

Para cuando llegaron solo Naruto estaba en el lugar, a su alrededor restos de una gran batalla.

-Naruto-kun- dijo Hinata hincándose a un lado del rubio inconsciente y revisando su condición, suspiró aliviada al ver que estaba bien, no corría peligro.

Cuando miraron a su alrededor pudieron comprobar que Sasuke ya no estaba, además con la lluvia el rastro había desaparecido. Con pesar Kakashi levantó a Naruto en brazos, con ayuda de Hinata lo colocó en su espalda y saltó hacia la estatua del primer hokage, desde ahí vio el campo de batalla.

Entonces Hinata vio y escucho el sonido del halcón, sin embargo la pequeña ave no se acercó, pero su sola presencia ya era un aviso.

-Sasuke-kun- dijo por lo bajo, se agachó y recogió la bandana que supo era de Sasuke y sin más siguió a Kakashi, los dos tomaron camino rumbo a Konoha.

-Sasuke...-murmuró el rubio semidormido a espaldas de su sensei.

NxSNxS

Todo se veía borroso, su cuerpo respondía cada vez menos y aún faltaba para llegar a la aldea del sonido, justo cuando la luz de sus ojos comenzó a apagarse sintió unos fuertes y cálidos brazos sostenerlo y rodeando su cintura.

-De verdad que puedes llegar a ser problemático- dijo el joven con una voz tan conocida y en esos momentos reconfortante.

-Lo siento...- fue lo único que pudo contestar, su fuerza se desvaneció de golpe y no supo nada más, lo último que vio fue el color del cabello de su salvador... Era rojo...

Suspiró cuando el moreno entre sus brazos se desvaneció, se veía tan frágil y pensar que les había causado tantos problemas... Sin embargo debía cumplir su promesa y las condiciones estaban dadas...

Con cuidado cargó al moreno y hecho a andar, comenzaba a parar de llover pero aún así no retiro la arena que impedía que los localizaran...

NxSNxS

Sólo una simple caricia,  
Sólo una miradita,  
Me hace sentir que vuelo.  
¿Pero dónde estás tú esta noche?  
Algo no va bien.  
¿Podrías, por favor, dejar de esconderte?

Intento no pensar  
Sobre las cosas que me hiciste antes.  
Pero a veces todo me molesta,  
No puedo soportarlo más,  
Estaré contigo,  
Pero recuerda  
tener cuidado con lo que haces,  
pues no soy a prueba de balas.

En tu lugar secreto,  
Mirando al espacio,  
Se siente tan frio…  
Todo lo que necesito es sentir  
Que esto que tenemos es real  
Y que soy el que tú has elegido.

Intento no pensar  
Sobre las cosas que me hiciste antes.  
Pero a veces todo me molesta,  
No puedo soportarlo más,  
Estaré contigo,  
Pero recuerda  
tener cuidado con lo que haces,  
pues no soy a prueba de balas.

Cuidado con lo que dices,  
Cuidado con lo que haces,  
Que no soy a prueba de balas.  
No soy a prueba de balas.

"A pesar de todo mi jaula nunca se rompió, pero no es a prueba de balas…"

NxSNxS

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Por fin, esto es el fin de la primera parte de este bonito fic… de verdad que me esforcé mucho con esto, espero poder sacar tan siquiera unas lagrimitas a mis querida/os lectores, porque yo la verdad casi lloro T.T…

Por fin Sasuke se fue pero todavía quedan muchos cabos sueltos que resolveré a su momento.

Besos a todas y todos los que leen aunque no dejen review con que les este gustando soy feliz… bueno, nos vemos... bye.

PD: Cada review más es más esperanza para Naruto de volver a ver a su Sasuke… T.T


	12. Y LO QUE VINO DESPUES

Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto... T.T

CAPITULO 11

Lloraba... Y eso la hacía sentir patética. Debía ser fuerte ahora que él ya no estaba, pero es que todo se había tornado tan oscuro, ya no sabía por dónde caminaba en la completa oscuridad, su amigo, el chico que siempre fue su ejemplo a seguir ahora era el motivo de sus lágrimas, su otro amigo se había marchado, su único consuelo era el chico de la arena al que iba a visitar cada vez más seguido.

Habían pasado dos largos años y medio desde que Sasuke se había ido de la aldea y a partir de entonces las cosas se torcieron por completo...

La chica se puso en pie y se fue de ese lugar rumbo al bosque, caminaba despacio mientras secaba sus lágrimas, su largo cabello negro azulado ondeaba mientras caminaba y recordaba cómo fue todo después de la partida del menor de los Uchiha...

NxSNxS

FLASHBACK

Se encontraba sentada en un banco a un lado de la cama de hospital donde reposaba un rubio inconsciente, su estado era lamentable, estaba completamente vendado pero su vida no corría peligro. Se sentía tan mal, no pudo ayudar a sus amigos, sus casi hermanos.

En eso el paciente comenzó a reaccionar revelando sus orbes azulinos.

-Naruto-kun- llamó y el chico rubio la miró, primero confuso pero sonrió cuando la reconoció.

-Hinata- dijo mientras lentamente los recuerdos regresaban a su mente, entonces se conmocionó -¿Qué fue lo que paso? Sasuke esta...- dijo rápidamente pero luego se entristeció -Sasuke se fue ¿Verdad? No pude detenerlo...-

-Lo siento Naruto-kun, cuando llegamos sólo estabas tú, comenzó a llover y las huellas y rastros desaparecieron- comunicó la chica mientras sacaba del interior de su sudadera una bandana rayada en el símbolo de la hoja.

Naruto la miró -Eso es...- dijo reconociéndola.

Hinata asintió -Es la bandana de Sasu- dijo en voz baja y se la extendió al rubio quien la tomó con manos temblorosas mientras las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus orbes.

-Sasuke...- dijo con un sollozo roto mientras llevaba el objeto a su pecho y lo abrazaba con fuerza -¡SASUKE!- gritó con dolor y sin más echo a llorar. A su lado Hinata también dejó correr su llanto para después abrazarlo como si su vida dependiera de ello, el rubio lloró como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, hubo momentos en los que parecía que perdería la conciencia pero se aferró al reconfortante abrazo de la chica peliazul.

Cuando se recupero le sonrió -arigatou Hinata- dijo y se recostó de nuevo cerrando los ojos para después mirar por la ventana, su mano apretaba fuertemente la bandana.

-Naruto-kun, a mí también me duele el que Sasu se haya ido, ambos son como mis hermanos, mi verdadera familia... Sin embargo sé que aunque él no esté físicamente aquí siempre estará con nosotros, en nuestro corazón, en el amor que le tienes- dijo la chica con una cálida sonrisa.

Naruto la miró y sonrió -arigatou Hinata, pero no te preocupes no pienso dejarlo, lo buscaré y lo traeré de vuelta, no dejaré que Orochimaru lo lastime, lo prometo- respondió con determinación brillando en sus ojos azules.

-Ya verás Naruto-kun, cuenta conmigo, juntos lo encontraremos, es una promesa- dijo la chica sonriendo ambos se dieron ánimos y ahora tenían una meta que cumplir juntos.

En eso la puerta se abrió y por ella entro Sakura seguida de Shikamaru y Temari.

-Hola Naruto, vinimos a ver cómo te encuentras- dijo la pelirosa tímidamente.

Hinata y Naruto se extrañaron por ello ¿Desde cuándo Sakura ya no lo trataba como una plaga? Sin embargo Naruto sonrió feliz porque al parecer podría volver a llevarse bien con la chica.

-Me encuentro bien Sakura-chan, no te preocupes´ttebayo- aseguró el rubio.

-de verdad que eres problemático- dijo Shikamaru.

-ah, por cierto Naruto, Shizune me dio esto, lo sacaron de entre tus ropas- dijo la rubia de la arena sacando un sobre y tendiéndoselo al rubio que se iluminó al verlo.

-¡Cierto! Es la carta de Sasuke- dijo emocionado y sonriendo con calidez, la tomó y miró a Hinata -debo guardarla, prometí que lo traería de vuelta así que no es necesario que la lea, cumpliré mi promesa a toda costa- Hinata asintió.

-Pero Naruto, de seguro Sasuke olvidó algo importante, seguro que quería que lo supieras- dijo la pelirosa, Naruto la miró sin comprender -Es más, a lo mejor la carta dice porque se fue y así si lo sabes es más seguro que cuando lo vuelvas a ver puedas comprenderlo y convencerlo de volver- propuso ilusionada.

"Esto no me da buena espina... Sakura está actuando raro ¿Por qué tanta insistencia? ¿Desde cuándo se preocupa por Naruto?" pensó la ojiblanca preocupada.

-Tienes razón Sakura-chan, debo saber porque se fue para poderlo convencer de volver la próxima vez que nos veamos- aceptó el rubio después de tanta insistencia.

Hinata entonces vio la sonrisa perversa de Sakura mientras el rubio abría el sobre.

-Espera Naruto-kun- dijo la peliazul deteniendo la mano de Naruto.

-¿Qué sucede Hinata? ¿No quieres que la lea?- dijo el rubio confundido.

-No, no es eso- dijo la chica apenada.

-Vamos Hinata, no tiene nada de malo a no ser que no quieras que Naruto comprenda los sentimientos de Sasuke- dijo la pelirosa sonriente de nuevo.

-Vamos Hinata- dijo Naruto y retiró las manos de la chica con suavidad -Ya verás como todo estará bien- aseguró -Después de todo ¿Qué de malo puede haber escrito mi teme?- rió un poco y miró la carta comenzando a leer.

"¡Hina-chan no!" Hinata se sobresaltó cuando escucho eso en su mente, pero para entonces el rubio ya estaba leyendo la carta, su rostro antes alegre y cálido se deformó reemplazando todo por una mueca de amargura y dolor.

-Hinata...- dijo el rubio roncamente cuando terminó de leer, Shikamaru, Temari y Hinata temblaron al escuchar ese tono tan frío que uso el rubio -¿Por eso no querías que leyera?-

-Naruto-kun ¿Qué...?- comenzó a decir la chica con miedo pero el rubio la interrumpió gritando con furia.

-¡TU SABIAS DE ESTO MALDITA SEA!- gritó tomando a la chica de los brazos y sacudiéndola un poco. Hinata estaba paralizada -¡¿PORQUÉ DEMONIOS ME OCULTARON LA VERDAD? ¿¡LES PARECIO DIVERTIDO JUGAR CONMIGO? ¿¡DESDE CUANDO ME HAN ESTADO MINTIENDO?-

El rubio estaba fuera de sí y lloraba amargamente mientras gritaba, aún en shock Hinata reaccionó viendo la sonrisa de satisfacción de la pelirosada.

"Hija de perra" no pudo evitar pensar mientras lloraba, ¿Qué diablos pasaba?

-Naruto-kun no sé de lo que hablas- intentó defenderse Hinata.

-¡NO ME SIGAS MINTIENDO!- gritó el rubio alterado lanzándola contra un muro pero Shikamaru la detuvo, Temari sacó su abanico dispuesta a detener al rubio en su ataque de furia.

-Tranquilízate por favor Naruto- dijo la pelirosa acercándose por detrás al rubio y tomándolo de los hombros -No sé qué es lo que te hizo comportarte así pero te juro que no sabía nada si lo hubiese sabido no hubiera insistido gomenasai- dijo comenzando a llorar, el rubio pareció calmarse un momento y se dejó abrazar la pelirosa se escuchaba tan arrepentida.

"Perra arrastrada" pensó Hinata, estaba convenciendo al rubio con facilidad porque él todavía la estimaba, en cambio a ella acababa de hacerla a un lado por las mentiras de esa carta falsa, porque lo sabía, Sasuke nunca buscaría lastimar a Naruto y menos le mentiría.

-Naruto-kun, espera, esto debe ser un error Sasuke-kun...- comenzó a decir Hinata.

-Cállate- dijo el rubio devolviéndole una mirada que te helaba hasta el alma, incluso pudo ver un brillo carmesí en sus ojos -Tu estuviste mucho tiempo con Sasuke dime ¿Cuándo fue que se decidieron a jugar conmigo?... No importa, como dije antes lo buscaré y me pagará todo este dolor y lágrimas que he derramado- dijo mirando su mano y haciéndola puño, luego miro de nuevo a la peliazul- Vete Hinata antes de que te haga a ti lo que le haré a él-

Eso fue todo lo que Hinata pudo soportar, se puso en pie mirando a la pelirosa con rabia "Lo pagarás Sakura Haruno, pagarás por haber corrompido un amor tan puro y el corazón de un buen amante" pensó echando un último vistazo a la carta, su Byakugan no la engañaba, esa carta no tenía el aura de Sasuke sino de Sakura...

Después de eso salió corriendo de ahí siendo seguida por Temari preocupada...

Se detuvo en las afueras del bosque, en el camino había hecho una nota en un trozo de pergamino y en clave, inmediatamente después una pequeña ave se poso en su hombro.

-Eiko- dijo la peliazul al ave atándole la nota a la patita -ve, búscalo necesito saber cómo está, no puede enterarse de esto o empeorará su estado- el ave hizo un sonidito señal de que había entendido, después de eso levantó el vuelo y se perdió de vista.

-Hinata- dijo Temari a sus espaldas -¿A quién mandaste la halcón?- dijo seriamente.

Hinata miró al piso, la habían descubierto -A Gaara-san- contestó bajito.

-¿Gaara? ¿Sabes dónde está Gaara?- preguntó sorprendida.

-Y no sólo eso- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, era Shikamaru -Esa halconcita es del Uchiha-

-Sasuke...- repitió Temari y su mente se iluminó -¿Gaara está con Sasuke?- preguntó sorprendida.

Hinata asintió.

-Esto es peor de lo que pensaba- dijo Shikamaru aburrido levantando la vista al cielo.

-Sakura... Ella, engaño a Naruto- dijo Hinata.

-Pero la carta se la diste tú- dijo Shikamaru.

Hinata asintió -Pero estoy segura que Sasu es incapaz de querer lastimar a Naruto- dijo convencida.

-Se fue de la aldea dejándolo muy lastimado es obvio que quería lastimarlo- dijo Shikamaru.

-¡No, eso no es así!- exclamó Hinata -Shikamaru, sé que todo va en contra de Sasu pero estoy segura, esa carta no era la que escribió Sasu, la carta que leyó Naruto tenía el aura de Sakura, no el de Sasu- defendió la chica.

-Lo sé- contestó con simpleza -Sólo quería que vieras todo como Sakura acaba de hacerle ver a Naruto- dijo el Nara -Acabo de leer esa carta falsa, no hay duda de que Sakura la escribió-

-¿Qué decía Shikamaru?- preguntó Temari seria viendo por dónde iban los tiros.

-Decía que Sasuke nunca quiso a Naruto, que todo había sido un juego, se burlaba de sus sentimientos y decía algo de que sólo había estado a su lado porque sabía del demonio en su interior y que solo lo quería por su poder- sintetizó el Nara con aburrimiento.

-Pero eso es ridículo- dijo Temari -Hasta yo que sólo los veía de lejos me di cuenta del brillo especial que Naruto le entregaba a los ojitos de Sasuke, se notaba que el pelinegro de verdad le quería-

-Lo sé Temari, pero el corazón de Naruto ahora está frágil por su pérdida- contestó Shikamaru.

-Sakura tiene que pagar por esto, no puedo dejar que corrompa el buen corazón de Naruto- dijo Hinata decidida.

-Esto va a ser problemático pero te ayudaré- dijo Shikamaru -Pero primero nos tienes que decir lo que sucede con esos dos, en los últimos días Sasuke se comportaba diferente, ocultaba algo incluso a Naruto no se lo dijo, pero tú tienes el byakugan, haz visto lo que tenía ¿Ciento?-

Hinata asintió -Se los diré pero no pueden decirle a nadie más y debemos impedir que Tsunade hime le diga la verdad a Naruto, por sobre todas las cosas él nunca debe enterarse- dijo y los otros dos asintieron.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

NxSNxS

Por fin llegó a su destino, se dejó caer entre las raíces de un árbol y ahí no pudo evitar llorar de nuevo. Todo era tan injusto. Como lo prometió Naruto seguía buscando a Sasuke pero sus intenciones no eran las mismas ahora eran malignas. Todos lo habían notado y todos tomaron rumbos diferentes... Cada quien se fue a entrenar por su cuenta, todos ellos desde hace tiempo renunciaron a intentar salvar a Naruto y convencerlo de que Sasuke nunca jugó con él... Ella se puso bajo entrenamiento con Tsunade para aprender ninjutsu médico junto con Ino, en cambio Sakura se entrenó con Shizune, al parecer la rubia sannin ya no la veía bien después de lo que le hizo al Uchiha en el hospital, en cambio a ella la acogió por ser la más cercana a Sasuke y Naruto y porque compartían el dolor que les causaba el perder a Naruto después de la huida de Sasuke.

El rubio dejó de confiar en ella y poco a poco se fue quedando si amigos, y no sólo eso ahora Sakura era su íntima amiga y por si fuera poco el rubio estaba a punto de comprometerse con esa malnacida.

Ella intentó detenerlo pero como siempre discutieron y ella no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para encararlo, por eso siempre terminaba llorando...

Nunca en su vida creyó poder odiar a alguien pero sin duda la pelirosa era su símbolo de odio, siempre que alguno intentaba ayudar al rubio ella lo apartaba con sus mentiras y engaños...

Solo rogaba porque algún día el rubio se diera cuenta del error que cometía y que no fuera demasiado tarde para él... Y por supuesto para Sasuke, ya que desde lo del hospital no le había dicho el cambio de Naruto, no quería perturbarlo...

Suspiró y se puso en pie, era una lástima que en esos momentos no hubiera casi nadie de sus amigos en la aldea, todos estaban de misión, incluso Kiba y Shino la habían dejado todo porque la sannin la necesitaba, porque a pesar de todo ella no desistía de querer hacerlo recapacitar...

Sacudió su ropa, por supuesto que el ya no ser tan tímida más la cercanía con Ino le habían enseñado a dejarse ver, su ropa ya no era aquella sudadera beige y su pantalón azul, no, ahora llevaba algo más atrevido... llevaba puesto un top de color azul rey con manga larga holgada como la de las sacerdotisas y escote en "v", también un short blanco corto y una gabardina blanca con forro azul, sin mangas que le llegaba poco más debajo de los glúteos, de hecho a penas y se notaba el short debajo, y por supuesto llevaba sus portashuriken y portakunai.

Se decidió a que iría a ver a la hokage pero en eso se escuchó el sonido del halcón, miró al cielo y un halcón hembra descendió y se poso en su hombro, sonrió.

-Hola Eiko- dijo Hinata y miró el pergamino que cargaba en su espalda, extrañada lo tomó y leyó, era una clave de Temari, se alarmó cuando leyó el contenido -Eiko, tienes que ir a avisarle- dijo mientras rápidamente escribía otra nota y la ataba a la halcón -ve- le dijo apresurada, el ave no dudo en irse rápidamente -Tengo que avisar a Tsunade hime- dijo y echo a correr rumbo a la torre del hokage.

Al llegar Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi estaban ahí junto a Jiraiya, Tsunade y Shizune. Desde hace unas semanas que el rubio había vuelto de su entrenamiento de dos años con el sannin de los sapos, cuando miró al rubio sintió como su corazón se abrumaba de tristeza, pero lo ignoró.

-¡Tsunade-san ocurrió algo malo!- exclamó mientras corría al frente del escritorio de la sannin y le entregaba el pergamino que le había dado Eiko.

Tsunade lo leyó y también se sorprendió -Demonios- dijo y miró a los cuatro ninja presentes -Chicos les acaba de llegar una misión, deben ir a Suna a ayudar al Kazekage, Akatsuki los ha atacado, van por Gaara- dijo y todos se miraron para luego asentir -Vayan de inmediato Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto y Hinata- ordenó la sannin.

-¡Hi!- dijeron al unísono para luego salir de ahí, sin embargo Hinata se quedó con la sannin un poco más.

-Ten cuidado, si cometen un error él puede salir muy lastimado- dijo la sannin, Hinata asintió.

-Naruto ha cambiado mucho Hinata- dijo el sabio de los sapos -ten cuidado con él, sólo piensa en lograr sus objetivos a cualquier costo- advirtió.

Hinata asintió y salió corriendo para reunirse con el equipo del rubio.

Cuando llegó no se extrañó de ver a la cosa rosa pegada como una lapa al frío rubio, Kakashi ya no sabía ni que hacer así que decidió dejarlo por la paz, lo único que quería era que si algún día Sasuke se enteraba no saliera herido.

-Listo, Kakashi-sensei, debemos darnos prisa sino Gaara-kun puede salir mal- apresuró Hinata.

-Aunque lo digas tardaremos en llegar a Suna como mínimo un día- dijo Kakashi seriamente.

-Ya pensé en eso Kakashi-sensei- dijo la Hyuga y comenzó a hacer sellos, se escuchó el sonido de un Halcón y la halconcita Eiko se posó en el hombro de la chica, ambas brillaron y se originó una pequeña explosión de humo, cuando éste se dispersó estaba Hinata montada sobre una Eiko supercrecida. -Suban ella nos llevará- dijo con una sonrisa, sin embargo Kakashi fue el único que le correspondió, los otros dos la miraron mal pero aún así subieron. -Vamos Eiko, esfuérzate- la ave asintió y levantó el vuelo, todos tuvieron que sujetarse bien excepto Hinata que ya estaba acostumbrada a viajar de esa manera desde que pudo usar esa técnica con Eiko.

NxSNxS

Mientras tanto en Suna...

Deidara estaba muy mal herido mientras que Gaara acababa de despertar, frente a él una figura lo protegía, y no sólo eso, había salvado a Suna y a él mismo peleando contra el Akatsuki encargado de capturar al jinchuuriki de Shukaku.

-Me vengaré por esto, el gran Deidara les mostrará su arte, nh- dijo el rubio Akatsuki para luego emprender la huída.

Gaara observó a la persona delante suyo.

-Gracias, no tenías por que hacerlo- dijo poniéndose en pie justo a tiempo para sostener a la persona que cayó hacia atrás.

-¡Mami!- gritó un niño asustado yendo con el Kazekage viendo a la persona inconsciente en los brazos del pelirrojo.

-Tranquilo, estará bien, sólo se desmayó por el cansancio y las heridas, vamos al hospital- dijo Gaara.

-¿Mi mami estará bien, papá?- dijo el niño angustiado.

Gaara asintió -Vamos- dijo y cargó en sus brazos a la mami del niño para luego echar a andar hacia el hospital, afortunadamente en el camino se encontró con Temari y Kankuro que lo ayudaron con el pequeño y su madre.

NxSNxS

Para cuando llegaron todo estaba en calma, había muchos lugares destruidos y los aldeanos y ninja iban de un lado a otro reparando los destrozos de los Akatsuki, pero por lo demás todo estaba bien. Eiko volvió a la normalidad y se fue de inmediato.

-¿Pero qué sucedió?- dijo Sakura.

-No importa, debemos ir a ver al Kazekage- dijo Kakashi y se dirigieron al edificio principal.

Ahí les dijeron que Akatsuki había atacado la aldea pero que el Kazekage estaba a salvo, que alguien lo había ayudado al Kazekage a derrotar y sacar al Akatsuki de la aldea, y que en ese momento el Kazekage estaba en el hospital.

Temari fue la que los encontró y escoltó a ver al Kazekage que resultó ser Gaara, cuando lo vieron Hinata suspiró de alivió.

-Gaara-san me alegro de que te encuentres bien- dijo la Hyuga yendo a abrazar al pelirrojo.

-Gracias por venir pero no fue necesario- dijo Gaara con su típica inexpresividad.

-Vinimos en cuanto pudimos-dijo Naruto seriamente, aunque se le notaba el alivio al ver que su amigo Gaara estaba bien.

-Díganos Kazekage-sama ¿Quién fue el personaje que lo ayudó a vencer al Akatsuki? También quisiéramos informes del atacante si no es mucha molestia- dijo Kakashi.

-No hay problema Kakashi- dijo Gaara, en eso se abrió la puerta y entró corriendo un pequeño niño de cabello negro azulado y tez blanca, corriendo fue y se abrazó al pelirrojo gritando alegremente.

-Papi, papi, ya despertó mami, quiere que vayas a verla- dijo el niño haciendo gestitos adorables, luego notó que el pelirrojo tenía compañía. Se puso serio y miró retadoramente a los presentes.

Por un momento el tiempo se detuvo para Naruto, cuando vio corriendo al niño pelinegro le recordó tanto a...

-Sasuke...- dijo por lo bajo pero sólo Sakura le escuchó y apretó los puños con ira.

Mientras que Naruto se conmocionó al escuchar al niño decirle 'papi' a Gaara y cuando vio sus ojos salió de su trance ya que los ojos del pequeño no eran pozos profundos de alquitrán como los de su moreno amor de antaño, sino que eran como el fondo del mar, de un color azul profundo.

-¡Tía Hinata!- exclamó el pequeño reconociendo a la pelinegra para luego ir con ella y abrazarla.

-Hola Akeru-chan- dijo la pelinegra arrodillándose para recibir al pequeño en sus brazos, luego lo cargó.

Mientras Gaara se fijó en las miradas y reacciones de Naruto y Sakura al ver a su hijo. La pelirosa vio incrédula al pequeño para luego mirar al rubio y apretar los puños con ira. El rubio en cambio pareció haber visto un fantasma para luego decir 'Sasuke' muy bajo y su mirada se oscureció.

-Bueno pequeño, vamos a ver a mami- dijo el pelirrojo, Hinata se sobresaltó al escuchar eso.

-Gaara él...- apenas dijo el rubio.

-Si Naruto, es mi hijo, se llama Akeru- dijo el pelirrojo, Naruto tragó saliva.

-Y ¿Quién es su madre?- dijo el rubio algo alterado.

Gaara sonrió de lado -En un momento se las presento- dijo y echo a andar seguido de Hinata con Akeru en brazos, después les siguieron los otros miembros del equipo.

-Gaara ¿Estás seguro de que quieres que la vean?- dijo Hinata nerviosa.

-Tranquila, no va a pasar nada- dijo el pelirrojo seriamente, incluso se veía un poco divertido "Te lo mereces Uzumaki Naruto"

Se detuvieron delante de una puerta del hospital, Gaara tomó el pomo de la puerta y abrió despacio, sonrió al ver a la persona en la cama del hospital entre sábanas y almohadas blancas.

-Buenas tardes linda- dijo con una leve sonrisa y entró los demás entraron detrás de él viendo a la persona en la cama –chicos les presentó a mi adorable esposa Aika- dijo con orgullo el pelirrojo.

Todos estaban sorprendidos al ver a Aika, se trataba de una joven de más o menos la edad de Gaara y Naruto, su tez era blanca como la leche tersa y perfecta como la porcelana más fina, su cabello era negro con reflejos azules, largo y lacio que caía como una cascada por su espalda hasta su cintura, sus ojos eran dos profundos pozos que te atrapaban en una hermosa oscuridad, sus labios delgados y rojos como los pétalos de las rosas más bellas de cielo, finas facciones en su delicado rostro, cuerpo delgado de suaves y delicadas curvas, en sí, toda ella era la perfección de la belleza encarnada, la Afrodita perfecta que había escapado del Olimpo convertida en mortal.

Naruto no pudo evitar abrir la boca maravillado ante tal presencia divina, Sakura en cambio ardió de celos, Kakashi y Hinata estaban sonrojados por la imagen de la joven y es que no se esperaban que ella fuera la esposa del Kazekage.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos- saludó la chica con una leve reverencia.

-¡Mami!- exclamó Akeru saltando de los brazos de Hinata para luego correr hacia la cama, subió de un salto y se abrazo a su madre -Ya estás bien ¿Verdad? ¿Ya no te duele nada?- dijo el niño preocupado.

La joven negó y le dio un beso en la frente –Estoy bien cariño- dijo y miró al Kazekage –Amor ¿Vas a presentarme a tus amigos?-

-Ah, lo siento, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki- se presento el rubio atolondrado, la joven soltó una risita que se le hizo de lo más adorable al chico.

-Yo soy Sakura Haruno la prometida de Naruto- cortó la perra rosa agarrando del brazo al rubio que se avergonzó y miró a la chica preocupado, ella parecía consternada por la noticia pero sonrió.

-Felicidades- dijo secamente y luego miró a Kakashi y a Hinata –Tu debes ser Kakashi el copy ninja- dijo al peliplata que asintió seriamente –Hola Hina-chan- saludó a la pelinegra para después mirar a su esposo –Amor, no me siento bien ¿podrías dejarme a solas?-

Gaara la observo detenidamente para luego asentir.

-Mami ¿te duele algo?- dijo el adorable niño en sus brazos.

-Estoy un poco cansada cariño ¿por qué no vas y te diviertes con Hina-chan? No la ves desde hace tiempo y apuesto a que a Naruto-san no le molestaría jugar contigo- contestó la pelinegra con una cálida sonrisa.

Naruto intervino de inmediato –Por supuesto que no me molestaría Aika-san, y puede llamarme Naruto a secas- dijo sonriente.

Aika asintió –Por favor devuelve el favor, no soy tan vieja- dijo y dejó que Akeru se bajara de la cama, de inmediato el niño fue con Hinata ya que aún no le tenía confianza al rubio.

-Descuida Aika, lo cuidaremos bien- dijo el rubio y comenzaron a salir de la habitación mientras que Gaara ayudaba a su chica a recostarse y la cubría con las mantas.

-Nos vemos- dijo el pelirrojo preocupado para luego salir de ahí.

Cuando se cerró la puerta la chica rompió a llorar…

NxSNxS

-Vaya, con que esa chica, Aika-san fue la que te ayudó a proteger Suna, y resulta que esa belleza también es tu esposa y el adorable niño el hijo de ambos ¿ne?- dijo Kakashi.

Todos estaban en el patio trasero de la torre del Kazekage, Kakashi y Gaara se encontraban sentados en sillas (ni modo que en la mesa ¬_¬) frente a una mesa llena de comida a medio terminar, después de haber salido del hospital fueron a ese lugar a comer algo, después de la comida el rubio y Akeru comenzaron a tratarse mejor, en esos momentos jugaban más allá como si el rubio también fuera un chiquillo, corrían de un lado a otro, se tiraban y revolcaban en el piso riendo y jugando. Hinata estaba cerca participando de vez en cuando, riendo con ellos. En cambio la pelirosa estaba sentada alejada de todos bufando y mirando con odio al pequeño pelinegro que hacía volver al Naruto de antaño cuando Sasuke aun estaba con él.

-Así es Kakashi, Aika es mi esposa- dijo el Kazekage.

-Debe ser muy poderosa ¿Cómo es que nunca escuchamos de ella?- dijo el peliplata interesado.

-Acaba de volverse chunnin, y si, es muy poderosa, ha estado mucho de viaje por eso no es muy reconocida- dijo el pelirrojo sin darle importancia.

-Ok, entonces supongo que después de esto ya no nos necesitas- dijo el sensei feliz.

-Por supuesto que no, pero pueden quedarse el tiempo que quieran- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Amor- dijo una voz conocida detrás de ellos, voltearon y ahí estaba Aika siendo cargada en brazos de Kankuro, a su lado estaba Temari.

-Linda- dijo Gaara poniéndose en pie -¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó, la chica traía puesto un kimono blanco sencillo, extendió los brazos y recibió a su chica la cual le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y se aferró a él.

-Me sentía algo sola, me acaban de dar de alta- dijo la chica dulcemente mientras el pelirrojo la llevaba cargando hasta un árbol donde la dejo sentada y recostada en el tronco.

-Lo siento linda pero Akeru tenía hambre- explicó el pelirrojo para después darle un beso en la frente.

-¡Mami!- gritó Akeru corriendo hacia ellos para abrazar a su mamá, el rubio de nuevo se quedó embobado viendo a Aika provocando que ésta se sonrojara.

-Hola Akeru, ¿Te la estás pasando bien con Naruto?- pregunto la dulce madre.

-Si mami, es muy atento conmigo, es un ninja como tú y papá, y dice que un día será el mejor Hokage ¿Qué es eso mami?- decía emocionado el niño.

-Un hokage es el mejor ninja de la aldea oculta de la hoja así como tu padre es el mejor ninja de Suna- explicó con paciencia Aika.

-Ahhh... ¡Entonces Naruto-niichan es muy fuerte!- exclamó el niño asombrado.

Aika asintió -Anda ve a jugar cariño- dijo la chica y el niño obedeció, la pelinegra se quedo viendo embelesada viendo como el rubio jugaba con el pequeño, sin quererlo comenzó a llorar.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo Gaara preocupado, ella asintió levemente -¿Segura? Será mejor que te alejes de él-

Aika negó -De hecho me gustaría hablar con él a solas- dijo la chica.

-Mmm... No creo que sea buena idea- dijo Gaara seriamente.

-Por favor- pidió ella seriamente -Recuerda que si algo sale mal, me gustaría que contaras con su apoyo-

-Pero es que él...-

-Por favor, tu confías en él ¿No?- el pelirrojo asintió -Entonces no importa, de todas maneras no me importa salir lastimada- sonrió cálidamente -Sólo quiero lo mejor para Akeru-

-Entonces no hagas locuras-

-Debo hacerlo, me iré dentro de poco, debes cuidarlo, si no regreso él nunca debe saberlo- dijo mirando al pelirrojo dudoso -Gaara, lo prometiste- le recordó.

El Kazekage suspiró -Ok, lo haré, pero a Hina no le gustará-

-Ella comprenderá- dijo Aika y miró al rubio a lo lejos jugando con su pequeño, ambos reían tirados en el pasto.

El pelirrojo suspiró y se puso en pie –Akeru vamos a por un helado- llamo al niño.

Akeru lo miró y saltó emocionado del pecho del rubio -¿vienes Naruto niichan?- preguntó.

-Em, si no te importa me gustaría hablar contigo Naruto- dijo Aika poniéndose en pie.

Naruto abrió la boca impresionado, no se esperaba que la doncella quisiera hablar con él.

-Por supuesto que no me molesta Aika- dijo el rubio y miró al pequeño-No puedo acompañarte pero ¿porqué no invitas a Hinata? Seguro ella querrá ir contigo y Gaara-dijo sonriendo conciliador.

Akeru sonrió y salió emocionado yendo por la ojiblanca para luego seguir a Gaara, el pelirrojo y la pelinegra lo tomaron de las manos y se lo llevaron mientras que Kakashi, Temari y Kankuro miraban la tierna escena, luego de eso Aika se llevó a Naruto a otro lado ante la atenta y furiosa mirada de la pelirosa.

Llegaron a un lugar más apartado dentro de ese pequeño oasis, justo ahí había un rio, Aika se sentó en la orilla de éste sumergiendo los pies en el agua. Naruto permaneció detrás de ella, de verdad que Gaara era afortunado al tener a tan bella criatura como su esposa.

-Dime Naruto ¿alguna vez te has enamorado?- pregunto la chica jugando con el agua a sus pies.

Naruto se sobresaltó por la pregunta y sus ojos se ensombrecieron.

-Si- dijo secamente –me enamoré… no, ame a esa persona con locura- dijo el rubio –pero se fue de mi lado dejándome destrozado el corazón-

-ya veo- dijo la chica sonriendo tristemente –seguro esa persona no supo apreciarte-

-no, no lo hizo, jugó conmigo de la manera más cruel posible-

-¿cómo?- dijo la chica sorprendida volteando a verlo.

-tomó mi corazón y lo desecho como si no fuera nada, jugó con mis sentimientos por sus ansias de poder, no me volveré a enamorar-

-Na… ruto… -dijo ella dolida –no creo que…-

-por eso me he estado entrenando, voy a encontrar a esa persona y le haré pagar cada lágrima que me hizo derramar- sus palabras estaban impregnadas de odio y su mirada era capaz de congelar hasta el mismo sol…

-Naruto… tu… no… tu… ¿qué… qué…?- intentó decir la pelinegra.

-Aika ¿Te sucede algo? ¿Qué te pasa?- dijo el rubio notando lo alterada que estaba la chica.

-Tú no…- se llevó las manos a la cabeza haciendo muecas de dolor, le costaba respirar –yo… Naruto…-

-¡Aika!- gritó el chico rubio asustado corriendo hacia la chica y sosteniéndola justo en el momento en el que la chica se desmayo -¡Aika! ¡Aika! ¡Reacciona!- dijo moviéndola suavemente, el pánico se apoderó de él, pero poco a poco la chica comenzó a reaccionar, ahora estaba recostada en las piernas del rubio sentado a la orilla del rio -¿Estás bien? Debo llamar a Gaara- dijo el rubio pero la chica negó, cuando la miró pudo ver sus ojos llorosos.

-Lo siento tanto Naruto…- dijo Aika escondiendo su cara entre su ropa no dejándolo apartarse –lo siento-

-¿estás bien?- dijo el rubio preocupado, ella asintió.

-solo déjame estar así un poco más, después me sentiré mejor- dijo la chica.

-ehh… está bien- dijo el rubio dudoso.

Para cuando se dio cuenta la chica se había quedado dormida mientras él acariciaba su cabello suavemente embelesado con su belleza.

-Sasuke…- dijo por lo bajo, no pudo evitar recordarlo, Aika había tocado un tema que aun le dolía en el alma, y lo más extraño era que le dijo a una persona que apenas conocía sus más profundos sentimientos –Gaara, de verdad eres un afortunado- suspiró y miró a la chica –y ¿sabes que es lo que más me duele?... que creo que lo sigo amando… a pesar de todo… mi corazón se niega a dejarle ir…-

NxSNxS

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Pues ni que decir, todo se torció, Naruto ya no cree en el amor y ya salió el hijo de Gaara XD!

Sin embargo ¿creen que los Akatsuki dejen todo por la buenas? Claro que no…

Sakura es una perra… y si, ella fue la de la carta, creo que era obvio, y pues ha salido un nuevo personaje, como pueden ver es una chica adorable que siente muy fuerte el dolor de otros, pero ¿cómo pudo ella contra Deidara?

Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo XD…

Bueno, espero y dejen review, sin más me despido, nos leemos luego bye…

Y esta vez por cada review más… Sakura sufrirá… muajajajajajajajaja ˆ_ˆ.


	13. FILTRO OBSIDIANA

Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto que por desgracia también creo a la perra rosa... ÓwÓ...

CAPITULO 12

Era un error, no podía ser cierto y si lo era... Dolía y mucho...

-Sasuke-kun, Orochimaru-sama quiere verte- dijo un chico peligris con gafas a la persona acostada en la cama dándole la espalda, en esa fría y oscura habitación.

-No me apetece ir, no molestes Kabuto- dijo fríamente el joven recostado.

-Sasuke-kun Orochimaru-sama está siendo muy paciente contigo, pero te advierto que su paciencia tiene un límite- dijo Kabuto antes de retirarse de la sombría habitación cerrando la puerta.

Sólo entonces Sasuke se dio la vuelta quedando recostado mirando el techo, suspiró, habían pasado más de dos años desde que entrenaba con la serpiente y en poco tiempo podría deshacerse de su sensei, porque él no iba a darle su cuerpo, ni loco, todavía alguien lo esperaba...

-Sasuke-kun ¿Estás ahí?- dijo una voz femenina asomándose una chica por un resquicio de la puerta.

-Si, pasa Karin- dijo el azabache tranquilo sin moverse de su posición.

La puerta se abrió y entró una joven de su misma edad, de cabello largo, lacio de un vivo color rojo al igual que sus ojos que ocultaba detrás de sus gafas ovaladas.

La chica se sentó con confianza en el borde de la cama y le miró pero él seguía sin mirarla.

-¿Quieres que inicie el chequeo? Seguro estás muy cansado después de lo que ocurrió en Suna- dijo la pelirroja cálidamente.

-Hinata me hizo el favor de checarme, pero gracias Karin- dijo secamente el pelinegro.

-Sasuke-kun ¿Qué sucedió en Suna? Estás muy mal desde entonces- dijo la pelirroja preocupada.

Sasuke suspiró -Duele Karin, lo herí tanto...- dijo el moreno mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban.

-¿A quién te refieres? Cuéntame Sasuke, es mejor que te desahogues- dijo la chica cálidamente acariciando su cabellera negra.

Sasuke asintió recordando...

NxSNxS

FLASHBACK

Se encontraba sentado a orillas de un lago que formaba una cascada, se acababa de dar un baño en sus cristalinas aguas cuando escuchó el sonido de Eiko, miró hacia arriba y vio a la ave que descendió y se posó en el pasto a su lado ya que no traía camisa y no quería clavarle las uñas de sus patitas.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó el azabache entonces miró su patita que tenía una nota con la letra de Hinata y por la forma en que estaba supuso que la había escrito muy rápido. La tomó y leyó:

"Sasuke, Gaara está en peligro, ayúdalo por favor"

Eso decía la nota.

-Maldición- dijo poniéndose en pie -regresa con Hina para que puedas llevarla a Suna, yo me adelantaré- le dijo a la halcón que se fue de inmediato.

Sasuke se puso su camisa, obvio no iría así sin nada, además su ropa le gustaba, después de haber conocido a cierta pelirroja había cambiado el estúpido atuendo de Orochimaru por uno que ella le ayudo a diseñar y confeccionar. Se trataba de un pantalón negro ceñido con sus sandalias negras tipo bota, en su cintura llevaba un cinturón grueso negro con su portashuriken, en su pierna derecha sus portakunai, su playera era negras ceñida como una segunda piel, era sin mangas con cuello y de hombros descubiertos, sin embargo llevaba sus protectores negros hasta los brazos y una gabardina blanca sin mangas con forro azul larga hasta detrás de las rodillas.

Una vez listo hizo el jutsu de transportación y apareció en un instante en Suna, de inmediato vio a un rubio de pelo largo con la capa de Akatsuki lanzando bombas de arcilla en la aldea mientras enfrentaba al Kazekage.

-Maldición, no puedo permitir esto- dijo el moreno e hizo un henge transformándose en una chica para luego ir y salvar al Kazekage.

Afortunadamente con su Sharingan pudo ver que la técnica de estilo tierra de Deidara era inferior a la suya de estilo rayo así que pronto estaba tomando ventaja del rubio, sin embargo el tipo era una amenaza con sus explosivos, si uno se perdía atacaba directo a la aldea.

-No te preocupes todos están en los refugios- eso le dijo Gaara quien con dificultad se mantenía en pie.

Sasuke asintió y sacó su espada decidido a parar a Deidara a como diera lugar. Gracias a Kami que pudo meterlo en un genjutsu del cual el rubio logró salir pero se quedó sin energía por lo que se vio forzado a retirarse.

"Gracias Kami-sama" pensó Sasuke aliviado, pero respiraba entrecortado, tenía varias heridas en el cuerpo por los explosivos de Deidara y apenas se mantenía en pie por culpa del genjutsu que había hecho, su mundo se ladeo y oscureció... Lo último que vio fue a un niño corriendo hacía él llamándolo...

NxSNxS

Cuando despertó estaba en un hospital, su apariencia había vuelto a la normalidad el henge se había deshecho y lo primero que vio fue a un adorable niño idéntico a él pero con ojos color azul índigo.

-Mi niño, Akeru- dijo muy bajo mientras el niño lo veía sonriente.

-¡Mami despertaste!- gritó el niño alegre mientras Sasuke se sentaba en la cama del hospital para después recibir a su criaturita en brazos.

-Mami, me asusté mucho, no sabía que vendrías y papá estaba en 'pobremas'- dijo el pequeño aferrándose a su cuerpo.

Sasuke sonrió con dulzura -Si cariño pero no se dice 'pobremas', se dice 'problemas'- corrigió acariciando su cabello suavemente.

-Gomen- dijo Akeru apartándose de su mami y soltando una risita.

-No te burles, eres un Uchiha y los Uchiha hablamos correctamente- dijo Sasuke seriamente, por un momento el niño se asustó pero su mami pronto rió y lo tumbó en la cama haciéndole cosquillas.

-¡No mami!... Jijiji... ¡Basta!... Jijiji... ¡Onegai!... Jijiji... No puedo más...- decía el menor entre risitas y Sasuke reía con él.

Hasta después de unos minutos fue cuando soltó al menor y lo alzó en otro abrazo mientras el niño recuperaba el aliento divertido.

-Recuerda Akeru, que tu puedes hacer lo que quieras que ser un Uchiha es un orgullo no una prisión de apariencias, no importa lo que te digan sólo sé tú mismo- dijo Sasuke al oído del niño.

-Lo sé mami, pero aún toy creciendo, por eso no sé bien hablar- dijo el menor -Y yo quiero hacer feliz a mamá- dijo mirándolo y haciendo un pucherito.

"Tan parecido a él" pensó Sasuke y sonrió -Ya soy feliz teniéndote como mi hijo, eres mi orgullo, mi tesoro, todo lo que tengo, lo que más quiero- le dijo volviéndolo a abrazar -Pero no le digas a papá que se puede encelar- dijo divertido.

-Lo sé mami- dijo el menor riendo y luego se acordó -debo avisarle a papi que ya despertaste- dijo soltando a su madre y bajándose de la cama -Ahorita vengo- dijo y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Sasuke suspiró, de verdad que su tesoro se parecía mucho a su padre biológico que por supuesto el pequeño desconocía.

Su paz no duró mucho porque sintió la energía de cierto rubio revoltoso que conocía, no dudó ni un momento e hizo el henge convirtiéndose en una chica muy hermosa. Cuando se abrió la puerta entro el Kazekage sonriéndole, ya sabía que planeaba algo, se desconcertó cuando vio entrar al equipo 7 junto con Hinata con su hijo en brazos.

-Buenas tardes linda- saludó el pelirrojo y luego miró a los presentes -Chicos les presento a mi adorable esposa Aika (Canción de amor)-

"¿Adorable? Gaara eres un..."

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos- dijo 'Aika' suave y educadamente controlando las ganas de ahorcar al Kazekage ahí mismo por ponerle semejante nombre.

Sin embargo se desconcertó al mirar al rubio, si que había cambiado, ahora era más alto, seguro era más alto que él sin el henge, sus facciones ya no eran aniñadas incluso sus bigotitos se notaban menos pero le daban cierto atractivo, su cabello seguía tan brillante y revuelto, ni que decir de sus ojos que lo hipnotizaban, sin embargo había cambiado sus ropas, ahora usaba un pantalón negro con franjas naranjas a los costados y como anillos en sus piernas, llevaba su chaqueta naranja con negro en los brazos y parte del pecho y la espalda además su bandana era negra con las tiras más largas.

"Diablos, se ve demasiado guapo" pensó el azabache frustrado ya que a él el embarazo lo había vuelto más delicado, casi andrógino por eso su versión femenina era tan deslumbrante, no estaba muy alejada de la realidad. Lo que notó luego fue como el rubio babeaba al mirarlo, se sonrojo levemente hasta que un grito lo sacó de su letargo.

-¡Mami!- gritó Akeru saltando de los brazos de Hinata, corriendo hacia él, saltando a su cama y abrazándosele -Ya estás bien ¿Verdad? ¿Ya no te duele nada?-

Sonrió -Claro que no cariño- dijo y le dio un beso en la frente al menor - luego miró a Gaara y utilizando sus mejores dotes de actor, en este caso de actriz le sonrió -Amor, ¿No vas a presentarme a tus amigos?- dijo dulcemente.

"Gaara, ésta me las pagarás ¿Cómo que soy tu esposa? Soy muy joven y bella para estar casada... Demonios (.)... quiero decir, ¡Soy muy joven y guapo para estar casado contigo!"

-Ah, si mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki- dijo el rubio saliendo de su embobamiento, eso causo que 'Aika' soltara una risita que no hizo más que embobar más al rubio y encelar a cierta perra de rosa.

-Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y soy su prometida- dijo la pelirrosa cortante agarrando el brazo del rubio que la miró apenado.

Eso sin duda le dolió, después de todo el rubio no era tonto y había decidido olvídalo, pero no lo culpaba, después de todo él lo había dejado y se había llevado consigo el fruto de su amor, amor que hasta ahora creyó muerto... Suprimió las ganas de llorar y contestó secamente.

-Felicidades- miró a Kakashi y a Hinata -Tu debes ser el copy ninja- Kakashi asintió luego vio a Hinata -Hola Hina-chan- saludó luego miró a Gaara -amor no me siento bien ¿Podrías dejarme a solas?- pidió, claro que no se sentía bien, acababa de reunirse con su antiguo amor y se entera que está comprometido.

Gaara la miró a los ojos comprendiendo lo afectada que estaba con la presencia del rubio, decidió que lo mejor era dejarla a solas para que se recuperara. Asintió en silencio.

-Mami ¿Te duele algo?- peguntó el menor en sus brazos preocupado.

Negó-Estoy bien cariño, solo un poco cansada ¿Porqué no vas y te diviertes con Hina-chan? Hace tiempo que no la vez y apuesto a que a Naruto-kun no le molestaría jugar contigo- dijo y miró al rubio que asintió de inmediato.

-Por supuesto que no me molestaría Aika-san - dijo el rubio sonriéndole al pequeño -Y puede llamarme Naruto a secas-

-Sólo devuelve el favor, no soy tan vieja- dijo con una suave sonrisa y dejó que Akeru se bajara de la cama, de inmediato el niño fue con Hinata ya que aún no le agarraba confianza a Naruto.

-Descuida lo cuidaremos bien Aika- dijo el rubio y todos comenzaron a salir mientras que Gaara se le acercó y la ayudo a recostarse en la cama.

-Creo que no te gusto la sorpresa- murmuró el pelirrojo por lo bajo.

Sin embargo ella lo ignoró y una vez recostada Gaara abandonó la habitación, una vez a solas deshizo el henge mientras comenzaba a llorar...

-Maldito Naruto... Aún ahora no puedo dejar de amarte...- decía entrecortadamente mientras dejaba ir su dolor en forma de cálidas gotas cristalinas que bajaban por sus mejillas y su perdían en su kimono.

NxSNxS

Lloró durante un rato y después lo abandono la conciencia, al despertar se encontró con Temari y Kankuro en su habitación, la rubia lo miraba preocupada.

-Dios Sasuke- dijo la chica abrazándolo, claramente se veían en las mejillas del chico los caminitos de las lagrimas que había derramado -gomen, no debí haberlos llamado, pero temí por Gaara y no pensé que tú vendrías- se disculpó la rubio.

Sasuke negó separando un poco a la rubia, le sonrió tristemente.

-él no es tonto Temari, era obvio que esto pasaría, después de todo yo fui quien lo abandonó, es obvio que alguien más se fijaría en él, además él siempre quiso a Sakura... Esto tenía que pasar- dijo Sasuke dolido.

Temari suspiró con tristeza -Tienes razón pero las cosas no son así- dijo pero el moreno la interrumpió.

-Ya no importa Temari, en serio, no lo disculpes, él no tiene la culpa, yo lo dejé y me llevé conmigo al fruto de lo que alguna vez tuvimos- dijo Sasuke al borde del llanto pero lo suprimió, ya no debía llorar más, el así lo quiso.

-Y si no importa ¿porqué te escuchas tan dolido?- dijo Kankuro seriamente.

Sasuke agachó la mirada, sus hombros temblaban, Temari lo abrazo de nuevo conteniendo sus sollozos y confortándolo.

Cuando se tranquilizó Temari le informó que ya podía irse del hospital, sin embargo Sasuke seguía débil así que Kankuro lo levantó en brazos y así lo cargó para llevarlo a donde Gaara, sin embargo al salir del hospital el moreno volvió a hacer el henge para evitar problemas.

Cuando llegaron no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura al ver a su niño jugando con Naruto "Así sería mi familia feliz sin Naruto aún nos amara" se entristeció pero fingió estar bien para que Kankuro y Temari no dijeran nada.

-Amor- llamó al pelirrojo Kazekage, Kakashi y Gaara los voltearon a ver.

-Linda- dijo Gaara levantándose y acercándose para luego tomarla entre sus brazos -¿Qué haces aquí? –

-Me sentía algo sola, además me acaban de dar de alta- contestó la adorable esposa del Kazekage mientras éste la llevaba y la dejaba recostada contra el tronco de un árbol, dejándole debajo de la fresca sombra.

-Lo siento linda pero Akeru tenía hambre- dijo el pelirrojo para luego darle un beso en la frente.

"Gaara, te estás divirtiendo de lo lindo ¿verdad? (¬_¬u)"

-¡Mami!- gritó el pequeño retoño del Kazekage corriendo hacia su madre mientras que el rubio se quedo embobado mirando a Aika haciéndola sonrojar, sin embargo enfocó su atención en su hijo frente a ella.

-Hola Akeru, ¿te diviertes con Naruto?- preguntó dulcemente.

-Si mami, es muy atento conmigo, es un ninja como tú y papá, y dice que un día será el mejor Hokage ¿qué es eso mami?- decía el pequeño emocionado.

-El Hokage es el mejor ninja de la aldea de la hoja así como tu padre es el mejor ninja de Suna- explicó con calma, de verdad que su pequeño era muy curioso e hiperactivo.

-Ahhh… ¡Entonces Naruto-niichan es muy fuerte!- exclamó el niño asombrado

Asintió -Anda ve a jugar cariño- dijo y el niño obedeció, mientras ella lo miraba irse para volver a jugar con Naruto, sin quererlo comenzó a llorar.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo Gaara preocupado, ella asintió levemente -¿Segura? Será mejor que te alejes de él-

Negó -De hecho me gustaría hablar con él a solas- dijo limpiando sus lágrimas.

-Mmm... No creo que sea buena idea- dijo Gaara pensativo.

-Por favor- pidió seriamente -Recuerda que si algo sale mal, me gustaría que contaras con su apoyo- dijo aunque no le gustaba rogar.

-Pero es que él...-

-Por favor, tu confías en él ¿No?- el pelirrojo asintió -Entonces no importa, de todas maneras no me importa salir lastimada- sonrió cálidamente -Sólo quiero lo mejor para Akeru-

-Entonces no hagas locuras-

-Debo hacerlo, me iré dentro de poco, debes cuidarlo, si no regreso él nunca debe saberlo- dijo mirando al pelirrojo dudoso -Gaara, lo prometiste- le recordó.

El Kazekage suspiró -Ok, lo haré, pero a Hina no le gustará-

-Ella comprenderá- dijo Aika y miró al rubio a lo lejos jugando con su pequeño, ambos reían tirados en el pasto.

El pelirrojo suspiró y se puso en pie –Akeru vamos a por un helado- llamo al niño.

Akeru lo miró y saltó emocionado del pecho del rubio -¿vienes Naruto niichan?- preguntó.

-Em, si no te importa me gustaría hablar contigo Naruto- dijo Aika poniéndose en pie.

Naruto abrió la boca impresionado, parecía un pez fuera del agua, no se esperaba que la doncella quisiera hablar con él, y ella suprimía las ganas de reír por la cara que puso el rubio.

-Por supuesto que no me molesta Aika- dijo el rubio y miró al pequeño-No puedo acompañarte pero ¿porqué no invitas a Hinata? Seguro ella querrá ir contigo y Gaara-dijo sonriendo conciliador.

Akeru sonrió y salió emocionado yendo por la ojiblanca para luego seguir a Gaara, el pelirrojo y la pelinegra lo tomaron de las manos y se lo llevaron mientras que Kakashi, Temari y Kankuro miraban la tierna escena, luego de eso Aika se llevó a Naruto a otro lado ante la atenta y furiosa mirada de la pelirosa.

Llegaron a un lugar más apartado dentro de ese pequeño oasis, justo ahí había un rio, Aika se sentó en la orilla de éste sumergiendo los pies en el agua. Naruto permaneció detrás de ella, de verdad que Gaara era afortunado al tener a tan bella criatura como su esposa.

Sasuke mecía sus pies dentro del agua, admirando su reflejo femenino, de verdad que desearía que en esos momentos Naruto lo mirara como Sasuke y no como Aika, en todo caso, quería saber si el rubio aun lo quería, después de todo si se casaba con Sakura era porque ya no lo amaba ¿verdad?

-Dime Naruto ¿alguna vez te has enamorado?- pregunto la chica jugando con el agua a sus pies.

Notó como detrás de ella Naruto se sobresaltaba, pero no vio como sus ojos se ensombrecieron.

-Si- dijo secamente –me enamoré… no, ame a esa persona con locura- dijo el rubio –pero se fue de mi lado dejándome destrozado el corazón-

El corazón de Sasuke latió con fuerza cuando lo escucho hablar de su amor, pero le dolió cuando lo dijo en pasado, se comprimió cuando escucho del dolor del rubio.

-ya veo- dijo sonriendo tristemente –seguro esa persona no supo apreciarte- "perdóname Naruto, pero así son las cosas"

-no, no lo hizo, jugó conmigo de la manera más cruel posible-

-¿cómo?- dijo sorprendido volteando a verlo "¿que yo qué?... no Naruto… yo nunca…"

-tomó mi corazón y lo desecho como si no fuera nada, jugó con mis sentimientos por sus ansias de poder, no me volveré a enamorar-

-Na… ruto… -dijo Sasuke dolido "eso no es cierto, no es verdad, yo nunca…" –no creo que…-

-por eso me he estado entrenando, voy a encontrar a esa persona y le haré pagar cada lágrima que me hizo derramar- sus palabras estaban impregnadas de odio y su mirada era capaz de congelar hasta el mismo sol…

-Naruto… tu… no… tu… ¿qué… qué…?- intentó decir la pelinegra comenzando a hiperventilar "No, eso no puede ser… esto no puede estar pasando... yo… yo…"

-Aika ¿Te sucede algo? ¿Qué te pasa?- dijo el rubio notando lo alterada que estaba la chica.

-Tú no…- se llevó las manos a la cabeza haciendo muecas de dolor, le costaba respirar –yo… Naruto…-

-¡Aika!- gritó el chico rubio asustado corriendo hacia él y sosteniéndolo justo en el momento en el que todo se volvió oscuro -¡Aika! ¡Aika! ¡Reacciona!- escuchaba a lo lejos, esa voz llena de preocupación "pero no es por mi…" pensó mientras poco a poco abría los ojos, mirando al rubio suspirar aliviado, ahora estaba recostado en las piernas del rubio sentado a la orilla del rio -¿Estás bien? Debo llamar a Gaara- dijo el rubio pero él se negó, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas reprimidas.

-Lo siento tanto Naruto…- dijo escondiendo su cara entre su ropa no dejándolo apartarse –lo siento-

-¿estás bien?- dijo el rubio preocupado, él asintió, a pesar de todo quería quedarse así con el rubio como si en verdad el rubio lo mirara a él y no a Aika, como si nunca se hubiera ido.

"pero era lo mejor…"

-solo déjame estar así un poco más, después me sentiré mejor- dijo Aika.

-ehh… está bien- dijo el rubio dudoso.

Después de eso se quedó ahí sobre el rubio, sintiéndolo cerca, su calor, su respiración… lentamente y sin proponérselo se fue adormeciendo, hasta que ya no sintió nada…

NxSNxS

Cuando despertó se encontraba en la habitación de Gaara, de hecho estaba en su cama, su henge estaba desecho y entre sus brazos descansaba un lindo niño peliazul dormido. Miró a su alrededor, todo estaba oscuro así que supuso que era de noche, lo único que iluminaba un poco la habitación era una pequeña lámpara sobre la mesa de noche a un lado de la cama.

Recordó lo que paso momentos antes de haber perdido el conocimiento, estaba con el rubio que ahora lo odiaba… suspiró, se sentía mal, pero estaba ya un poco cansado de llorar, además su niño notaría de inmediato su estado depresivo y despertaría, y lo que menos quería en ese momento era preocupar a su hijo.

-Akeru… por favor, tú no te apartes de mi lado- susurró y besó la frente del menor entre sus brazos.

El niño se movió entre sueños -Sasuke okasan… Naruto-niichan…- dijo el menor aferrando más su ropa.

Sasuke sonrió, entonces se escuchó la voz de Gaara del otro lado de la puerta, enseguida otra voz conocida, al parecer ambos estaban preocupados.

-Gaara, por favor dime ¿cómo se encuentra Aika?- decía el rubio

-No lo sé Naruto, no ha despertado aun, tranquilízate, Akeru está dentro y no quiero preocuparlo- dijo Gaara en voz más baja.

-gomen-

Sasuke se apresuró a hacer el henge cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió, entonces entraron al lugar Gaara, Naruto y Hinata.

-Aika estas despierta- dijo Naruto aliviado.

-¿cómo te encuentras?- dijo Gaara acercándose detrás del rubio que se sentó en una silla del lado izquierdo de la cama.

-me siento bien- dijo la pelinegra.

-Déjame ver- dijo Hinata y se acercó por el otro lado comenzando a hacerle un chequeo médico sin mover a Akeru de donde estaba además de que el pequeño seguía dormido aferrado a la ropa de su madre.

-Gaara ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Sasuke confundido.

-quedaste dormida en el bosque con Naruto, sin embargo pasaron horas y no despertabas ante ningún estimulo, Naruto te trajo, desde entonces Akeru no se ha separado de ti ni un momento, estaba preocupado- contestó el pelirrojo.

-lo siento, debí haberte traído antes- dijo el rubio apenado.

-estoy bien, debe de ser cansancio- dijo Aika sonriendo cálidamente.

-he terminado- dijo Hinata apartándose de la esposa del Kazekage –tiene razón, su chakra está débil, pero bastara con descanso para que se recupere- dijo la Hyuga y les sonrió, luego acaricio el cabello de Akeru –de verdad que es muy atento, mira que no se quería separar de ti por nada del mundo-

Aika sonrió –tan obstinado y cabezota como su padre- no se dio cuenta de que lo dijo en voz alta, sin embargo Naruto rio divertido.

-Gaara, no sabía que eras así- dijo al pelirrojo que se sonrojó.

-tengo mis momentos- dijo apenado y mandándole una mirada llena del reproche a su adorable esposa.

Sasuke rio internamente "te lo mereces" pensó hasta que sintió que Akeru se movía y luego lo miraba soñoliento.

-mami…- llamó adormilado.

-aquí estoy cariño- dijo y beso su frente –estaré bien, duerme de nuevo-

El niño obediente asintió y se acomodó de nuevo en los brazos de su madre para luego quedar dormido.

Miró a Hinata, a Gaara y a Naruto, todos sonreían enternecidos por la tierna escena…

"como en los viejos tiempos, cuando éramos felices"

NxSNxS

FIN DE FLASHBACK

-Sasuke- dijo la pelirroja, en esos momentos estaba sentada en la cama del moreno, éste estaba recostado en su regazo mientras ella acariciaba su cabello y él contaba lo sucedido en Suna.

-A pesar de todo, me sentí tan feliz de que todos estuviéramos juntos de nuevo- dijo Sasuke –aunque él sólo me viera como Aika y no como Sasuke- secó una lagrima que se le había escapado y sonrió –además volví a ver a mi hijo, a Gaara, a Hina y a Naruto, seguro que Akeru está muy triste en estos momentos porque me fui y Gaara, Hina y el dobe deben estar consolándolo- sonrió tristemente -Es esto lo mejor Karin ¿verdad? Porque quiero ser fuerte, fuerte para proteger a todos aquellos que me han apoyado…. A Akeru, mi hijo… hijo mío y de ese dobe…-

NxSNxS

-Descansa Sasuke- dijo Karin dándole un beso en la mejilla al moreno, de nuevo se había quedado dormido entre recuerdos, sinceramente no lo culpaba ya que se había enfrentado a los Akatsuki y aun no recuperaba del todo sus fuerzas lo podía sentir en su chakra.

Hacía poco que había vuelto de Suna también y el jutsu de transporte requería mucho chakra que el moreno aun no reponía, y sobre todo el reencuentro con su rubio amor lo había desequilibrado emocionalmente, hacia mucho que no veía a Sasuke así, no desde el embarazo.

Ella por supuesto que como una especie de medico ninja sabia que el embarazo en hombres no era posible sin embargo Sasuke era la prueba viviente de que lo que creía imposible si era posible, ella misma había llevado la salud del moreno durante su embarazo desde que había ido a parar con Orochimaru, sin saber cómo ni el sannin ni Kabuto lo habían notado, sólo ella vio otra presencia dentro del vientre del moreno y por supuesto él mismo se lo confirmo un dia después de un entrenamiento donde el sannin no había tenido piedad de él y lo había dejado en deplorable estado.

Solo así pudo acercarse a él, lo tuvo que curar para que no hubiera riesgo de que perdiera a la criatura, parecía que Sasuke tenía encima un poderoso genjutsu que hacía imposible de ver su embarazo, es decir, no se veía su vientre desarrollado y los duros entrenamientos no lo afectaban como para ponerlo en riesgo de aborto.

Solo ella era capaz de ver a través del genjutsu por que el chakra no la engañaba, solo ella cuido de Sasuke en sus peores momentos, ella tuvo que atender sus desastres hormonales, ella tuvo que mantener alejado al sannin de las serpientes para que no tocara al moreno, ella tuvo que sacar a Sasuke de la guarida y en el medio del bosque atender el parto, ella tuvo la dicha de ver a Akeru por primera vez y sostenerlo en sus brazos, ella también vio a Sasuke llorar cuando recibió a su bebé entre sus brazos, cuando le dio nombre, cuando tuvo que dejarlo en Suna a cargo del pelirrojo, cuando a partir de entonces se empezó a partir el alma por volverse fuerte para poder proteger a esa criaturita tan linda que salió de su cuerpo.

-Sasuke, no importa cómo yo siempre te apoyaré- dijo la pelirroja mirando al moreno dormido en la cama, entonces notó una foto que el Uchiha mantenía entre sus manos, en ella se veía a Aika con un Akeru dormido en brazos y un rubio de ojos azules a su lado abrazando a la chica con un solo brazo y sonriendo a la cámara. Sonrió enternecida y salió del cuarto cerrando con llave y un sello para que nadie entrara y lo molestara.

NxSNxS

Suspiró mientras apartaba la vista de la fotografía donde se veía a una linda chica con un niño en brazos y a un rubio sonriendo, sonrió…

A pesar de que Aika era una chica casada no podía evitar pensar en ella y en lo mucho que extrañaba a Sasuke, y es que Akeru era idéntico al Uchiha cuando más pequeño, era imposible no pensar en él si fue el chico al que le entregó su corazón y al que perseguía sin descanso, aun ahora no sabía cómo reaccionaría si lo volviese a ver.

Había jurado que se vengaría de él, gracias a ello perdió a todos sus amigos, a Hinata y hasta Kakashi lo había dejado, en cambio tenia de su lado a Sakura, pero ella no parecía en nada interesada en volver a ver al Uchiha, es más parecía como si lo odiara…

-Aún así, ten por seguro que te encontraré donde quiera que estés… Sasuke- dijo mirando al cielo.

NxSNxS

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Un nuevo capítulo y nuevas revelaciones, pues ya que, de todos modos no era ni tan sorpresa ¿verdad? Les diré que estoy en pleno cierre de semestre y mis profes me cargaron la mano con la tarea por eso el capi es más corto esta vez y de hecho deja muchas cosas al aire, es que no me inspiré mucho, pero les prometo que mejoraré :P

En fin, tengo sueñito y nos vemos lueguito XD

Y recuerden que por cada review Sakura recibirá su merecido, se aceptan sugerencias para su fin muajajajaja XD…


	14. DESTROZA MI CUERPO, PERO NO MI CORAZON

Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto... T.T

CAPITULO 13

Y ahora, estando tan cerca de lo que había estado buscando por tanto tiempo, estando a unos pasos del que alguna vez amo ¿Qué haría?

Corría incansablemente por pasillos cada vez menos iluminados, ese maldito lugar era como un enorme laberinto y en esos momentos estaba solo buscando en habitaciones vacías sin encontrar nada. Solo entonces dio vuelta en la esquina y más allá vio una luz intensa, ahí era donde había explotado el lugar, seguro él estaba ahí, corrió más rápido y por fin llegó a su destino, entonces...

-¿Akeru-chan? ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo confundido, ese lugar era muy peligroso para el pequeño.

El pequeño se giró y le sonrió en arrogancia.

-Veo que sigues siendo un dobe, ¿Qué no eres capaz de reconocerme?- dijo el niño, pero cuando el rubio prestó atención notó sus ojos negros y de repente estaba frente a Sasuke, los dos de pie en un espacio en blanco.

-¿Qué demonios...? ¡Sasuke!- gritó pero el otro solo sonreía de esa manera tan suya que en el pasado le quitaba el aliento, pero ahora solo aumentaba su ira -Sasuke-teme ¿Qué demonios hiciste? ¿Dónde estamos?- exigió saber.

-¿No es obvio Naruto? Nada de esto es real, NADA- recalcó.

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo el rubio confundido.

-No lo sé, tú deberías saberlo, después de todo fuiste tú quien alejo a todos de ti-

-¿Qué demonios? ¿Cómo es que sabes eso?-

-Puedes engañarte a ti mismo, pero nunca a mí, puedes dejar que te engañen pero a la larga el desenlace será mucho peor y tú... Lo perderás todo-

-¿Perderlo todo? ¿Qué...?-

Pronto todo comenzó a arder alrededor de ambos, Sasuke traía en su mano un sobre con el sello roto, Naruto lo recordaba, era un sobre que alguna vez le vio a la pelirosa cuando discutía con Hinata para que le devolviera dicho sobre a la ojiblanca... Entonces Sasuke lo acercó a las llamas y la carta comenzó a quemarse y consumirse.

-¿Qué... Qué haces?- dijo el rubio sorprendido con la boca seca.

La carta se quemaba acercándose el fuego a la delicada mano del Uchiha.

-¡Sasuke suelta eso!- gritó asustado de que el moreno pudiese lastimarse, pero el Uchiha no hizo caso y como pasaría se quemó soltando los restos de papel quemado gritó de dolor arrodillándose en el piso sosteniendo su mano, Naruto corrió hacía él y tomo su mano viendo la quemadura.

-Sasuke ¿Estás bien?- lo admitía, estaba preocupado por el Uchiha.

-¿Por qué Naruto...? ¿Por qué permitiste que esto pasara? -preguntó Sasuke viéndolo con los ojos llorosos, el rubio cada vez entendía menos ¿Se refería a la carta... a que se quemara... A haber permitido que se fuera...? La más grande de sus culpas... No haberlo detenido...

Negó, asustado y confundido, lágrimas empañando sus ojos, mientras Sasuke lloraba en silencio.

-Sasuke... ¿Qué... Qué fue lo que hice mal?-

-Naruto-kun- una voz a sus espaldas, volteo y se encontró de frente con Hinata que lo veía dolida -¿Por qué haces esto? Sabes que Sasuke nunca te lastimaría, ¡Él te amaba! ¿Porqué no me crees?-

Recordaba esa discusión con Hinata, fue cuando la hizo de lado y comenzó a juntarse con Sakura.

-Naruto-kun estás cometiendo el peor error de tu vida, y lo peor de todo es que con esto tú no serás el que más sufra- le dijo Hinata y se dio la vuelta echándose a correr lejos de él, pero llorando a más no poder.

"¿Quién será quien más sufra? No lo entiendo"

Volteo a ver a Sasuke pero éste ya no estaba, a su alrededor solo había la nada y la terrible soledad que nunca quiso como compañera.

-¡SASUKE!- gritó con dolor para después dejarse caer "te extraño tanto"

NxSNxS

Despertó agitado y sudando a mares, se quedó mirando al techo mientras su respiración se normalizaba, pasó su mano por su cara y notó que había estado llorando entre sueños.

-maldición-dijo por lo bajo, últimamente ese sueño se repetía con frecuencia dejando su alma intranquila, Sasuke... Su vida giraba en torno a ese moreno que le destrozo el corazón, y lo peor de todo es que no podía odiarlo como quería.

Se sentó en su cama, imposible era volver a dormir, porque ese sueño estaría ahí para atormentarlo, esa maldita carta que no sabía porque tenía su nombre, ¿debió haber impedido que Sakura la quemara aquel dia? ¿Debió haber apoyado a Hinata como ella siempre lo apoyo en todo momento? Esos pensamientos solo lo hacían sentir más miserable, era un mal amigo...

NxSNxS

La mañana llegó pero no para ella, se encontraba sentada en el pasillo recargada en la pared a un lado de una puerta negra, cerrada, se tapaba los oídos y se encogía de dolor al escuchar los desgarradores gritos de dolor que lograban colarse a través de la puerta y llegaban hasta ella.

"¿Por qué? ¿Cómo es que se dio cuenta? Que pare, que pare ya... Esto es inhumano él no lo merece... Onegai... Que pare ya"

Después de estar prácticamente toda la noche escuchando la tortura a intervalos de tres horas cada dos era terrible, lloraba a mares y sabía que aún así el verdugo no estaría satisfecho con ello.

Por fin dejó de escuchar los gritos y supo que todo había terminado, secó sus lágrimas y se puso en pie justo en el momento en que el amo y el sirviente salían de la sala de castigo, dejando dentro a su convaleciente víctima.

-Espero que con esto hayas aprendido la lección, no debes salir sin mi permiso- dijo el hombre fríamente -Hazte cargo Karin, espero que con esto también lo mantengas vigilado- dijo y se fue siendo seguido por su lacayo.

La pelirroja se precipitó a la habitación llena de aparatos de tortura, sangre seca manchaba las paredes, techo y piso, pero justo en ese momento vio un látigo goteando sangre fresca colgado de un muro, el rastro de sangre se extendía hasta donde había un joven de piel blanca ahora roja bañado en su propia sangre encadenado de las muñecas al techo a penas y se mantenía en pie, toda su piel marcada por el látigo, todas sus heridas aun sangrando mostrando la carne viva y ensangrentada...

Karin miró con horror su estado y se apresuró a ir con él, cogió las llaves de los grilletes y se apresuró a liberarlo quitando primero el gran grillete que apresaba su cuello y que por milagro apenas le permitía respirar. Cuando libero sus muñecas lo hizo recargarse en ella, el chico apenas estaba consciente. Miró su cara sin marca alguna pero manchada de sangre, sus ojos negros vacios, hacia mucho que había dejado de sentir dolor...

-Dios mío ¡Juugo!- gritó -¡Juugo!- siguió llamando hasta que llegó un joven muy grande, alto, fornido, de pelo naranja.

-Karin- dijo el joven, pero al ver a quien sostenía se apresuro a ir con ella-Dios, ¿Que sucedió?-

-No sé cómo, pero se enteró de su ida a Suna y se puso furioso- contestó la pelirroja.

-¿Furioso dices? Esto es inhumano- dijo el pelinaranja.

-Vamos ayúdame a llevarlo a mi habitación, ahí podré curarlo mejor- dijo Karin y Juugo obedeció cargando en sus brazos al joven malherido -Dios mío, por favor resiste Sasuke-kun-

NxSNxS

Naruto se sorprendió cuando escuchó lo que la hokage decía, por fin una misión que lo llevaría a encontrar a Sasuke. Tenían que ir al puente del cielo y la tierra a buscar a un informante infiltrado en las filas de Orochimaru.

Su equipo formado por Sakura, Hinata, él y otros dos que no conocía ya que Kakashi estaba en otra misión.

Los otros dos eran Anbu, uno proveniente de las filas de confianza de la hokage y otro de la raíz Anbu a cargo de un tipo llamado Danzou. El primero llamado Yamato, un tipo serio que le daba algo de miedo, de cabello castaño y ojos negros, el segundo se hacía llamar Sai, una copia directa de Sasuke con el pelo más corto y más pálido, además de una estúpida sonrisa falsa.

Ese tipo Sai era insoportable, sin embargo pasaba de él, Hinata era la que trataba con él, irónicamente ella tenía el tacto y su filosofía para tratarlo, eso sí que cabreaba al rubio, que la chica usara su antigua filosofía para tratar a Sai el cual tachaba a Sasuke de traidor, y él no se molestaba en defenderlo, después de todo eso era lo que él pensaba, Hinata no, Hinata defendía al Uchiha dejando intrigado a Sai y al propio Naruto.

Yamato se mantenía en silencio y Sakura estaba molesta por la insistencia de Hinata con el Anbu de sonrisa falsa, lo que no sabía Naruto es que lo que más le molestaba a la pelirosa era que el Anbu siendo tan parecido a Sasuke le hiciera más caso a la Hyuga que a ella.

Durante todo el camino Hinata puso al tanto a Sai de las circunstancias y también le hablo del cambio de Naruto, de lo sola que había estado y otros secretos relacionados con Sasuke ya que necesitaba ayuda y Sai era de confianza, al ser un Anbu no le veía caso a andar divulgando cosas que no le daban ningún beneficio.

Pronto llegaron a su destino y no pudieron evitar sorprenderse al ver que el informante era nada más y nada menos que Kabuto. Entonces Hinata se paralizó, Kabuto olía a sangre... A la sangre de Sasuke.

-Vaya, no me esperaba encontrarme con ustedes- dijo el peligris reconociéndolos, detrás de él apareció Orochimaru quien era el que más olía a sangre, sin embargo solo Hinata y Sai lo notaron.

Pronto el rubio enfureció exigiendo saber dónde estaba Sasuke, el sannin rió proclamando al Uchiha como suyo, eso no lo soportó el rubio y sin pensarlo se transformó, el chakra de Kyubi rodeándolo, su piel rasgándose y evaporándose al igual que su sangre, pronto el rubio desapareció entre una esfera de chakra negro...

NxSNxS

Abrió los ojos de golpe, un estallido de chakra muy poderoso la había despertado, miró a su alrededor encontrándose con Juugo sentado en una silla a un lado de la cama donde reposaba el dueño del sharingan, todo su cuerpo estaba vendado y parcialmente curado, muchos de sus vendajes estaban manchados de sangre, el moreno respiraba entrecortadamente y se revolvía inquieto entre sueños y delirios afiebrados.

-¿Ha mejorado?- preguntó Karin acercándose al chico en la cama.

-Está estable gracias al chakra que le diste- contestó el pelinaranja.

Por eso había perdido el conocimiento, le había cedido la mayor cantidad de su chakra curativo al Uchiha para estabilizarlo.

-Sasuke-kun- dijo Karin acariciando la pálida mejilla del mencionado, si no se equivocaba ese chakra tan horrible que había sentido era de Uzumaki Naruto y lo más seguro era que se dirigiría hacia ellos y eso la preocupaba, Sasuke no estaba en condiciones de hacerle frente al rubio.

NxSNxS

Cuando la figura de Naruto reapareció era todo menos humano, en ese momento se podía apreciar una copia de chakra carmesí de un Kyubi en miniatura con cuatro colas, el puente había quedado destrozado y Naruto en medio de su furia sin control peleaba contra Orochimaru que en su estado poco podía hacer por lo que se vio en la necesidad de huir.

Sakura había quedado inconsciente al recibir directamente el golpe de chakra que la trasformación de Naruto ocasionó, Sai y Hinata la esquivaron a tiempo, en cambio Yamato estaba más apartado y con un clon de madera veía a distancia todo lo que ocurría hasta que Orochimaru huyó, entonces Hinata le hizo frente al rubio esquivando con habilidad sus extremidades extensibles de chakra, evadiendo su bolas de chakra sumamente destructivas y por fin logró encerrarlo en una red de contención de chakra derivada de su técnica de Juuken de 64 palmas. Eso lo aprovechó Yamato y usó su técnica única de supresión de chakra logrando encerrar de nuevo el chakra del biju dentro de su jinchuuriki.

Cuando Sakura despertó el paisaje había cambiado, todo estaba destrozado, Hinata, Yamato y Naruto estaban en medio de un enorme cráter, el último estaba tendido en el piso, inconsciente y Hinata lo curaba, se veía a leguas que ella había estado envuelta en la batalla llevada a cabo y eso no hacía más que hacer enojar a la Haruno ¿Desde cuándo Hinata era tan buena en batalla? ¿Por qué siempre terminaba desplazada por esa Hyuga? En cambio Sai había desaparecido.

Cuando Naruto despertó estaba confundido, no sabía dónde estaba, ni cómo había llegado ahí, Hinata le sonreía y Yamato lo miraba severamente ¿Qué diablos había pasado? Entonces Sakura se acercó.

-Naruto cariño ¿Estás bien?- preguntó la pelirosa preocupada -deja que te reviso, seguro Hinata omitió algo- dijo mirando mal a la morena.

-Naruto-kun... Yo... ¿Ya estás bien?- preguntó Hinata intentando ignorar la venenosa mirada de la Haruno.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué pasó? Hinata... ¿Quién te golpeó?- expresó el rubio confundido pasando de la pelirosa y su ataque a la Hyuga.

-Etto... -comenzó Hinata pero entonces recordó a Kabuto y el olor a sangre, la sangre de Sasuke, negó -No importa Naruto-kun, debemos seguir a Orochimaru- dijo poniéndose de pie y echando a correr, Naruto se puso serio, no podía evitar preocuparse por la morena y ésta pasaba de él por andar pensando en Sasuke, lo que no reconocía es que no quería que Hinata fuera tan cercana al Uchiha.

-Sakura adelántate junto con Hinata, Sai está con Orochimaru, planea algo, yo voy con Naruto- dijo Yamato y la pelirosa asintió, además debía ajustar cuentas con la Hyuga.

Cuando Sakura se fue Yamato ayudo al rubio a ponerse de pie y luego lo miró seriamente.

-Naruto, no te voy a engañar, debes de saber que quien hizo todo este desastre fuiste tú- dijo el capitán cosa que conmocionó al rubio -Perdiste el control y peleaste contra Orochimaru pero él huyó y Hinata tuvo que contenerte en batalla con una red de chakra, además te curó después de que te sellé, lo digo para que comiences a apreciar el vínculo que tienes con ella... No debería entrometerme pero sé que alejaste a todos de ti después de lo que pasó con Uchiha Sasuke... A pesar de todo hay gente que aún tiene fe en ti, como ella, no cometas el error de perder de vista tus vínculos o los perderás para siempre- dijo el Anbu seriamente para luego echar a correr siguiendo a las dos chicas, Naruto en cambio se sentía miserable.

-Hinata... Gomen...- murmuró al tiempo que echaba a andar siguiendo a su capitán y es que ahora que lo pensaba Hinata también sufrió mucho con la huida de Sasuke como para haber planeado con el Uchiha burlarse de sus sentimientos, aunque también pudiera ser todo un teatro recordaba que aún así la chica le apoyaba, pareció sufrir más cuando él la apartó, pero siempre en su mente se repetían las mismas palabras que Sakura le dijo "Cuando más quieres y confías en alguien es cuando más duele que te apuñalen por la espalda" y él ya no quería sufrir más, después de una infancia rota y el engaño y abandono del amor de su vida no quería sufrir más, lo que no reconocía es que era un cobarde por intentar huir del dolor, que era más el dolor que daba a las personas que le querían, que el dolor formaba parte fundamental de la búsqueda de la felicidad en la vida de cualquier ser humano... Su problema era que ya no quería ser humano, su corazón se lo había llevado un hermoso ángel negro de labios dulces y frágil alma...

NxSNxS

Pronto Sakura alcanzo a Hinata, sin embargo la morena no le prestaba la más mínima atención, estaba enfocada en encontrar a Sasuke pronto ya que le preocupaba, lo que no se esperó fue que Sakura le arrojara un kunai explosivo que la obligo a retroceder para que la explosión no la alcanzara. Se volteó consternada hacia la pelirosa.

-Sakura-san, eso es peligroso, pudo haberme lastimado y sería una carga para el equipo- dijo Hinata amablemente.

Sakura la miró destilando hielo de sus orbes jade -No más de la que ya eres ahora mosquita muerta- contestó enfadada la pelirosa.

Hinata se puso seria -No comprendo a que te refieres Sakura- dijo cortésmente, aunque por dentro moría por darle su merecido a esa arpía de dos caras.

-Al fin dejas de mentir, te queda tan bien esa actitud tan lastimosa para que todos se compadezcan de ti y te crean tierna e inocente cuando no eres más que una aprovechada- dijo la Haruno con odio.

-Mira quien fue a hablar, la arrastrada que se aprovechó de la pena del corazón de un buen hombre para alejarlo de sus amigos corrompiendo su pureza ¿Qué se siente saberse la culpable de tan negro corazón?- dijo Hinata impasible.

-Mantente alejada Hyuga, te lo advierto, o lo que le paso a "Sasu-chan" lo sufrirás en carne propia- dijo la pelirosa burlona.

Hinata cambió su semblante a uno más agresivo -¡¿Qué le hiciste a Sasuke bruja despiadada?- gritó fúrica.

Pero en ese momento apareció Yamato seguido del chico dorado por lo que Sakura no contestó, en cambio Naruto miró sorprendido el descontrol de Hinata.

-Hinata ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Porqué agredes así a Sakura-chan?- dijo el rubio desconcertado.

-Naruto-kun que bueno que llegas, Hinata empezó a insultarme sólo porque hable un poco mal del Uchiha, se descontroló- dijo Sakura yendo a abrazarse del brazo del rubio, pidiendo protección.

-¿Cómo creer en ti Hinata? Si haces este tipo de cosas- dijo el rubio duramente mirando frío a la Hyuga -Aléjate de Sakura-chan si tanto te importa el teme traidor- gruño.

Hinata enmudeció mientras las lágrimas empañaban sus ojos "Ella miente Naruto-kun..." pensó afligida, pero sabía que de nada servía intentar defenderse, Naruto jamás la escucharía, era su palabra contra la de la Haruno y lamentablemente ella ya no tenía la confianza del rubio... Tantas peleas parecidas... Tantos años...

"Destroza mi cuerpo sin piedad pero no toques más mi corazón que está cansado de ser humillado por tus crueles palabras, aferrado al dulce recuerdo de tu amistad lejana y la calidez de tu voz... Destroza mi cuerpo que es mil veces mejor a soportar como destrozas mi corazón y mi alma poco a poco" Hinata miró a Sakura, sólo entonces retomó su postura y altivez digna del Uchiha, su mejor amigo...

-Como quieras Uzumaki, pero de mi sabrás que aquel al que anhelas su recuerdo hieres al confiar en esa que tu brazo aferra- dijo Hinata fríamente -Llorar ya no sirve de nada, este corazón duele y tú ya no lo vales, ya no mereces nada ni a cualquiera que alguna vez te quiso y mucho menos eres digno de Sasuke-kun- dicho eso se dio la vuelta y saltó de la rama en la que estaba, sólo entonces Hinata notó a Eiko que se posó en su hombro, en su patita había una nota.

"La serpiente blanca mordió al gatito/mamá lamió sus heridas pero el gatito sigue llorando/probablemente necesite una cajita para dormir si mamá no puede detener su llanto"

Hinata palideció al leer el mensaje, sin duda necesitaba darse prisa, volteó a ver a Yamato.

-Me adelantaré código SUT-3M8- dijo la morena y desapareció junto con el halcón.

Naruto miró interrogante a Yamato.

-Ordenes de lady Tsunade, sólo Hinata está autorizada a esta misión- contestó el capitán.

-¿Y por qué sólo ella?- preguntó el rubio fríamente.

-Teníamos la esperanza de que recuperaras el sentido en esta misión pero en vista de que te descontrolas con facilidad Hinata no ha sido autorizada de incluirte en su misión adjunta a la nuestra y lamento informarte que su encomienda pesa en importancia sobre la nuestra- informó Yamato -Aún así debemos seguir a Sai- dijo y echo a andar dejando a un enojado rubio y a una sonriente Sakura por haber logrado que Hinata se alejara más de su rubio prometido.

NxSNxS

Karin se removía inquieta en la habitación, la fiebre de Sasuke no cedía y ella andaba en mínimos de chakra como para darle más sin embargo si el Uchiha continuaba así podía morir. Sabía que Orochimaru no permitiría la muerte de su futuro cuerpo pero no pensaba ir con la serpiente ahora, no confiaba en sus métodos de laboratorio y Sasuke no soportaría ser un experimento. Necesitaba que ella llegara, esperaba que la nota que envió con Eiko hubiera llegado ya después de todo la halconcita se caracterizaba por ser muy eficaz.

Su respiración volvió cuando sintió el chakra de la chica cerca, ya sólo faltaba colarla dentro del escondite, sin duda alguna ella podría entrar sin problemas, ya lo había hecho en una ocasión...

Pasaron unos minutos y la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a una chica de ojos perlados y largo cabello azulado.

-Karin-san- dijo Hinata entrando a la habitación.

Retuvo su respiración al ver el estado de Sasuke, cerró la puerta con un sello y se acercó al Uchiha, tomó su mano mientras el moreno se removía entre sueños, sólo así notó mejor su condición.

-Está muy débil- diagnosticó y miró a la pelirroja -Ya le diste todo tu chakra ¿Verdad?- Karin asintió -Naruto-kun, Sakura, Yamato-san y Sai-kun vendrán por él, debemos reanimarlo para que puedan huir- dijo la Hyuga y luego miró a Juugo y de nuevo a la pelirroja -Debemos hacer el jutsu de reanimación del dragón blanco-

Karin se impresionó, esa técnica apenas estaba en desarrollo y era muy peligrosa pero Hinata la había diseñado especialmente para Sasuke y si ella le ayudaba había menos riesgo.

-De acuerdo, ayudaré- dijo la pelirroja.

-Juugo-san, por favor salga de la habitación, ésta técnica es peligrosa- pidió Hinata y el pelinaranja salió sin protestar, cuando la puerta se cerró miró a la pelirroja, asintieron en un mutuo acuerdo, así la Hyuga comenzó a hacer sellos de manos juntando su chakra, miles de esferitas de energía comenzaron a aparecer a su alrededor, saliendo de las paredes, piso, techo, mientras que Karin dibujo en el piso un enorme símbolo de sanación, después fue con el Uchiha utilizando una técnica parecida a la de Hinata reunió su chakra y un dragón gris apareció a su alrededor, el dragón de chakra se enroscó alrededor del cuerpo de Sasuke y lo levantó con cuidado moviéndolo y colocándolo sobre el símbolo que había dibujado en el piso, después el dragón desapareció.

Hinata abrió los ojos y miró los preparativos de la pelirroja, levantó sus manos al frente en dirección a Karin, la cual hizo lo mismo, entre ellas el cuerpo del Uchiha sobre el símbolo de sanación, el chakra de Hinata comenzó a extenderse por el aire como un gran lazo de color blanco el cual recibió Karin, las esferitas de chakra se dispersaron alrededor de las dos chicas comenzando a aparecer un dragón blanco alrededor de cada una, luego los dragones se elevaron y comenzaron a mover alrededor de Sasuke sin tocarlo, aún así el Uchiha dejó de removerse entre sueños y su respiración se normalizó, como si solo durmiera.

-¿lista Karin-san?- dijo Hinata visiblemente afectada por tanto despliegue de chakra, la pelirroja asintió –Bien, jutsu secreto de sanación, "Shirou Ryu"- dijo la Hyuga y los dragones se movieron enroscándose alrededor de Sasuke haciendo contacto con todas sus heridas para luego meterse dentro de él junto con todas las esferitas de energía alrededor de ellos, su cuerpo se iluminó mientras el símbolo en el piso se volvía blanco y brillaba con la misma intensidad que el cuerpo del Uchiha, Karin y Hinata abrieron sus manos a los lados y toda la luz se dispersó en una onda de chakra purificado.

Cuando la luz se apagó Hinata y Karin estaban en el piso respirando entrecortadamente, la técnica requería de mucho chakra pero sonrieron al ver como Sasuke despertaba y las miraba.

-Karin, ¿qué paso? Hina ¿qué haces aquí?- dijo el moreno confundido.

Ambas sonrieron pero luego se pusieron serias.

-Sasuke-kun, tenemos problemas- dijo Karin.

-El nuevo equipo 7 se dirige hacia acá, deben huir cuanto antes- informó Hinata

-Pero… recuerdo que estaba en tortura… mis heridas…- dijo Sasuke confundido mirando su cuerpo y luego a las dos chicas –ustedes…. Me sanaron-

-Era necesario- dijo Hinata –sabes que nosotras siempre te apoyaremos, así que no tienes ni por que agradecerlo- sonrió cálidamente, Sasuke le devolvió el gesto, lentamente los tres se pusieron en pie.

-tus heridas eran muy graves así que lo mejor es que no te esfuerces, haz estado sometido a mucha presión últimamente y eso no te hace bien- dijo Karin.

Sasuke asintió obedientemente. Entonces entró Juugo.

-Intrusos han entrado al escondite, se dispersaron y no tardaran en llegar hasta acá- informó el pelinaranja.

-Bien, es hora de irnos- dijo Sasuke saliendo de la habitación pero justo entonces unas serpientes negras salieron de la nada y le saltaron encima enroscándose alrededor de su cuerpo inmovilizándole los brazos, el moreno se quedó quieto viendo las serpientes, estaban hechas de tinta -¿Quién está ahí?- preguntó de lo más tranquilo.

Hinata, Karin y Juugo salieron detrás de él justo para ver salir de las sombras a un chico de piel pálida, ojos y cabello negro con una falsa sonrisa.

-Buenas tardes Sasuke-kun- saludó el chico.

-Sai-kun, ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Hinata sorprendida.

-Lo mismo podría preguntar yo Hinata-san- dijo Sai amablemente.

-Por favor Sai-kun, esto es importante- dijo Hinata.

-Lo sé Hinata-san, pero Yamato-taichou y Naruto-kun están cerca, no puedo permitir nos descubran- dijo Sai.

-Entonces...- dijo Hinata y Sai asintió.

NxSNxS

Naruto evadió hábilmente las serpientes de Orochimaru y después todo se quedó quieto, pero no por mucho, inmediatamente después se escuchó una explosión cerca de ahí que estremeció todo el lugar.

-¿Qué demonios?- dijo el rubio pero eso lo aprovechó la serpiente para huir de ahí -Maldición- dijo pero inmediatamente sintió un chakra muy familiar, su corazón se paro por un momento para al siguiente bombear a toda potencia mientras salía corriendo en la dirección donde se originó la explosión.

Todos los pasillos eran exactamente iguales, todos poco iluminados, un laberinto... Pero ese chakra era indudablemente de él... Su corazón latía con violencia, por fin estaba tan cerca de lo que tanto había perseguido...

Dobló en la esquina y al fondo vio una intensa luz, sin duda provenía del exterior, siguió corriendo a toda velocidad, tropezando un poco pero sin perder el paso, al acercarse más divisó a Sakura y a Sai afuera, de pie mirando hacia arriba, escuchó ruidos detrás de él y la voz de Yamato llamándolo, pero no volteó ni se detuvo, siguió corriendo, y por fin salió a la luz...

Se detuvo cerca de Sakura intentando normalizar su respiración, pero una voz lo llamó.

-Naruto...- dijo una voz muy familiar y el mundo de Naruto se detuvo.

Lentamente volteó su mirada subiendo a lo alto del muro para lentamente recorrer una figura tan familiar y tan cambiada a como recordaba... Ahí, en lo alto de ese lugar con el sol a sus espaldas estaba el dueño de sus delirios, aquel al que le entregó todo, aquel que se robó su corazón...

Ahí de pie, se encontraba su ex-koi Sasuke Uchiha, y valla sorpresa, en sus brazos cargaba a una inconsciente Hinata...

-Sasuke...- dijo el rubio paralizado, por fin después de más de dos años podía ver de nuevo al moreno que tanto había anhelado y del que había jurado vengarse, pero justo en ese momento su cuerpo no reaccionaba...

Karin estaba detrás de Sasuke al igual que Juugo, lo que habían hecho no tenía nombre pero era tal y como lo habían planeado, ya sólo faltaba esperar a Orochimaru y a su perro faldero.

-¡Sasuke!- gritó Naruto mientras que Sasuke apretaba los labios para no decir nada, sin embargo sus ojos reflejaban el dolor de recordar que el rubio ya no era suyo y que estaba con alguien más... Que lo había olvidado... Estrechó el cuerpo inconsciente de Hinata más contra sí devolviendo una fría mirada al Uzumaki, si él le había cambiado por Sakura entonces él, Uchiha Sasuke no tenía porque lamentar nada, el ya tenía su razón de vivir, su sol, su tesoro Akeru y la morena que cargaba en brazos.

Yamato llegó poco después que Naruto y miró que Uchiha tenía en su poder a su subordinada, pero por ahora no podían hacer nada, el rubio estaba pasmado, Sakura miraba con odio al Uchiha y Sai miraba preocupado a Hinata.

-Veo, que el equipo 7 se ha reconstruido- dijo Sasuke seriamente -Ese- dijo mirando a Yamato -Debe de ser un sustituto de Kakashi y él- dijo mirando a Sai- Debe de ser mi reemplazo-

-Por fin, después de tantos años te atreves a dar la cara maldito ¡TEME!- gritó Naruto odiando el tono tan indiferente con que Sasuke le hablaba, es que después de todo ese tiempo ¿No lo había extrañado? ¿De verdad lo había olvidado?

-Dobe- dijo Sasuke fríamente -Cuanto tiempo ¿No deberías de estar en tu preciosa villa rodeado de tus estúpidos amigos siguiendo tu estúpido sueño?- "Y casándote con la pelirosa... Olvidándome..."

-Eres un maldito teme, después de todo lo que hemos pasado ¿Sólo dirás eso? Dime, la serpiente esa ¿Te ha tratado bien? ¿Te has divertido siendo su puta personal?- dijo el rubio venenosamente.

Sasuke tembló, de verdad que Orochimaru había tratado muchas veces de hacerse con su cuerpo en más de una forma, pero ahora el rubio lo veía como una ramera, si él nunca había dejado que nadie más lo tocase ¿Cómo es que el rubio lo veía así? De verdad que lo hería al hablarle de esa forma ¿Desde cuándo había cambiado? ¿Desde cuándo el rubio hablaba con tanto odio? ¿Qué tanto daño le había hecho?

Karin fue detenida justo a tiempo por Juugo para evitar lanzarse sobre el rubio bocazas que se atrevía a insultar de esa forma al Uchiha y partirle la boca a golpes. De verdad que todo ese tiempo le había costado mantener a salvo a Sasuke de ese tipo de cosas como para que ahora viniese ese rubio de pacotilla a herir de esa manera al moreno.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y le devolvió una mirada llena de odio al rubio "A este juego podemos jugar los dos"

Sonrió dolido pero perverso -¿Celoso dobe? Después de todo tu nunca pudiste ser todo lo que yo necesitaba- dijo el Uchiha hiriendo el orgullo del rubio.

-Claro, yo siempre he sido hetero, pero ¿Cómo desaprovechar el hecho de que te abriste de piernas para mí tan fácilmente?- expresó el rubio con burla, relamiéndose los labios perverso.

Sasuke se mordió el labio "Se acabó Naruto..."

Cerró los ojos y en un parpadeó ya estaba frente a Sai dejando en sus brazos a Hinata a la cual besó en la mejilla, después para sorpresa de todos besó a Sai en los labios mirando de reojo la cara de furia del rubio pero no se apartó del moreno, se acercó a su oído susurrando palabras que sólo Sai escuchó antes de que Naruto se lanzara contra el Uchiha para golpearlo por su descaro.

Sasuke lo esquivó sin problemas, cuando Naruto era tan impulsivo era fácil saber sus movimientos, o eso pensó hasta que el rubio le dio de lleno un golpe en la mejilla partiéndole el labio y arrojándolo al piso.

-Veo que eres insaciable muñequita- dijo el rubio burlón.

Sasuke lo miró con todo el odio que pudo reunir, se puso en pie justo en el momento en el que Yamato lo encerraba en una prisión de madera, sin embargo salió con facilidad haciendo un agujero por la parte superior, saltó y subió de nuevo a donde lo esperaban Juugo y Karin, sólo entonces miró la sonrisa llena de satisfacción de Sakura y el odio en los ojos azules del rubio que tanto adoró en antaño.

"Basta... Basta... Ya no quiero ver el odio en esos ojos que alguna vez me quisieron y ahora me hieren peor que millones de kunai clavados en mi cuerpo"

Sin pensarlo Sasuke comenzó a hacer sellos de mano con el propósito de hacer un jutsu lo suficientemente fuerte como para eliminar al dueño de ese odio que hería su corazón.

-¡Sasuke no!- gritó Karin intentando detenerlo pero el Uchiha no pensaba, no reaccionaba, quería que todo terminara, pero cuando levanto su mano derecha para iniciar con el peligroso jutsu una mano blanca lo detuvo, se trataba de Orochimaru, a su otro lado estaba Kabuto, sólo entonces todos notaron las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas del moreno...

Eso descolocó por completo al rubio...

-Suficiente Sasuke-kun ¿O es que quieres desobedecerme de nuevo?- dijo la serpiente haciendo que Sasuke temblara al recordar la tortura de la que había sido víctima.

Todo el chakra del Uchiha se cortó de golpe ocasionando que cayera de rodillas al piso, el aire le faltaba y pronto comenzó a toser sangre. Orochimaru lo soltó y Karin y Juugo se apresuraron a ir a su lado.

-Es hora de irnos- dijo la serpiente y comenzó a desaparecer entre flamas.

-A no, tu no irás a ningún lado ¡Sasuke!-gritó Naruto intentando ir hacia el Uchiha pero Karin hizo un jutsu e inmovilizó a todos los presentes, entonces Juugo cogió a Sasuke en brazos, éste no se negó, al contrario, escondió su rostro en el pecho del pelinaranja evitando ver al rubio de nuevo.

-Vámonos Juugo, Karin- dijo secamente.

Los mencionados asintieron y al igual que Orochimaru y Kabuto fueron consumidos por el fuego, la pelirroja viendo con furia a la pelirrosada y al rubio que más que nadie había herido al Uchiha, Juugo en cambio lo veía con decepción y Sasuke... Lloraba en silencio.

"Akeru, gomen, pero nunca conocerás a tu verdadero padre... Ya nos ha hecho suficiente daño y nunca lo perdonaré, pero descuida, cumpliré mi promesa, venceré a Orochimaru, mataré a Itachi y volveré contigo para ser la familia feliz que siempre te has merecido junto con Gaara... Lejos de Konoha"

-Te odio... Naruto...-

NxSNxS

Cuando Karin desapareció también su jutsu, Naruto por fin se pudo mover y lo único que pudo hacer fue dejarse caer de rodillas y golpear el piso con frustración. Yamato negó mientras lo veía, en cambio Sakura no cabía en sí de felicidad, por fin había logrado separar definitivamente a Sasuke y Naruto, seguro que a esas alturas el Uchiha odiaba ya al rubio, Sai suspiró y miró a la morena en sus brazos, todo había sido muy precipitado y el daño no se evitó.

-Sai, ¿Cuál es el estado de Hinata?- dijo Yamato.

-Se encuentra bien, sólo está inconsciente- dijo el Anbu, entonces Naruto se paró de golpe y acercándose rápidamente le dio un puñetazo a Sai.

Yamato reaccionó y rápido atrapó al rubio de los brazos con madera salida del suelo.

-Naruto ¿Qué demonios haces?- dijo el capitán sorprendido por su comportamiento.

-¿Qué no lo vio? Dime a qué te supieron los besos de un traidor, tu Anbu de mierda- dijo el rubio descontrolado intentando liberarse.

Sai lo miró impasible.

-¿A qué sabe? Sabe a algo que tú no supiste apreciar Naruto-kun- dijo el moreno y sonrió falsamente.

Eso sólo hizo que el rubio ardiera de rabia pero justo en ese momento Yamato lo golpeo por detrás noqueándolo. El rubio quedó colgando de sus ataduras.

Yamato suspiró, si el rubio hubiera seguido así hubiera liberado al Kyubi ahí mismo. Todo se estaba poniendo peor de lo que imaginaba.

-Debemos volver a Konoha y ponerlo en aislamiento- dijo Yamato seriamente.

Sai se puso serio entonces y asintió cargando mejor a Hinata.

"Sai... Ve a Suna y llévale el mensaje al Kazekage... Y por favor cuida de Akeru y de Hina-chan..."

NxSNxS

-Sasuke-kun ¿Cómo te encuentras?- dijo Karin a la par de Juugo que llevaba cargando en su espalda a Sasuke siguiendo a Orochimaru y Kabuto que estaban muy adelante de ellos como para escucharlos.

Sasuke asintió secando sus mejillas.

-Creo que ya he llorado suficiente por su causa, ya lo escuchaste, me considera como cualquier ramera, me odia... Así que yo no tengo porque derramar más lágrimas por él, no entiendo cómo o por qué ha cambiado, pero no me importa, debo seguir adelante con mis objetivos- dijo Sasuke seriamente, en sus ojos se veía decisión.

-Entonces dinos ¿Qué sigue?- dijo Karin en voz baja.

-Deshacernos de la serpiente- dijo Sasuke.

-Suigetsu se alegrará al escuchar esto- dijo Juugo sonriendo levemente.

Sasuke asintió -Después iremos por Itachi, cuando termine volveré con Akeru y con Gaara- dijo y sonrió al recordar a su adorable criatura.

Karin también sonrió -Se lo merece, por fin estará con su madre- dijo.

Sasuke asintió -Es lo único que me queda, sólo espero que la propuesta de Gaara siga en pie- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Qué propuesta?- preguntó Juugo.

-Me propuso matrimonio- dijo el moreno sonrojándose.

Karin y Juugo se sorprendieron.

-¿Aceptarás?- dijo la pelirroja y el Uchiha sintió avergonzado -Pero si tú no lo amas- dijo sorprendida.

-No importa, le debo tanto, además es por el bien de Akeru, él cree que Gaara es su padre, es mejor que nunca sepa la verdad- dijo Sasuke.

-Pero vivirá en una mentira si sus padres no se aman- dijo Juugo.

Sasuke negó -Gaara me ama, el mismo me lo dijo, por eso me pidió que me casara con él cuando todo termine, y estoy seguro que puedo llegar a amarlo y olvidar a ese dobe- dijo tranquilamente.

-Lo que estás haciendo es por despecho- dijo la pelirroja.

-Piensa lo que quieras Karin pero Akeru se merece una familia y yo lo prometí, él tendrá todo lo que yo no tuve- dijo el Uchiha decidido acomodándose en la espalda del pelinaranja, estaba cansado.

-Sasuke ¿Cuál es tu relación actual con el Kazekage?- preguntó Juugo.

-él es el hombre del que me debí haber enamorado desde el principio ya que él ha hecho tanto por mí y mi hijo- dijo Sasuke medio dormido.

-Sasuke, espero que todo salga bien, a pesar de todo sabes que cuentas con nosotros y queremos lo mejor para ti- dijo Juugo cálidamente.

-Lo sé... Gracias chicos- dijo Sasuke antes de caer profundamente dormido.

NxSNXS

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Waaaaaaa! Por fin toy de vacaciones! XD

Lamento la demora pero es que en serio me tenían ahorcada con la tarea y resulta que tendré que repetir toda la materia de cálculo T.T Y todo por un estúpido 4 y un 3... -_-...

En fin, ya que toy de vacaciones podré subir capítulos más seguido así que estén atentas porque se sigue poniendo interesante ¿A qué si? XD

Además estoy por comenzar un nuevo fic ya que éste está en su punto, creo que no falta mucho para que termine, pero no estoy segura, con eso de que escribo cada que tengo chance, en serio, todo lo que leen lo escribo desde mi celular que tiene Microsoft Word XD

A por cierto, éste capítulo me quedó algo poético y frustrado porque no puedo evitar poner a Sasuke sentimental y aún no hago nada contra la pelirosa -_-... Por cierto ¡No me maten por torturar a Sasuke! XP no fue planeado... Bueno tal vez si... XP

En fin sigan dejando review que no cuestan nada y me hacen feliz XD...

Cuídense y estudien mucho mate para que no les pase lo que a mi XP, nos leemos luego, besos a todas y ojalá ya pronto entren en vacaciones para seguir echando barra XD.

Bye.


	15. DATE CUENTA

Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto T.T...

CAPITULO 14

Por fin estaba a su merced, en esa habitación en penumbra todo lo que alumbraba eran unas cuantas velas, pero podía distinguir perfectamente ese delicado y apetecible cuerpo, de piel blanca y suave, totalmente desnudo y con las manos atadas, temblando ligeramente, mirándolo con esos ojos oscuros llenos de miedo.

Se relamió mientras se acercaba, sus amarillos ojos brillando de forma depredadora.

-No sabes cuánto tiempo llevo deseando este momento, por fin después de tanto tiempo podré profanar tu cuerpo y reclamarlo como mío- dijo con su siseante voz haciendo que el chico en la cama se removiera intentando liberarse sin éxito, rio -Por fin Sasuke-kun-

Lentamente se subió a la cama donde el otro reposaba recorriendo con sus pálidas manos toda esa piel tan delicada hasta llegar a esa zona que tanto ansiaba poseer. Sasuke se removió con más fuerza, sus muñecas sangrando por la fuerza con la que luchaba por liberarse, el miedo recorriendo sus venas.

El hombre serpiente rió -Esa es una buena expresión Sasuke-kun- dijo tomando un poco de la sangre de las muñecas sangrantes del muchacho, con una asquerosa sonrisa lamió su mano ensangrentada dejando caer saliva hasta el abdomen del moreno -Descuida, seré amable- dijo burlón y comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo del menor con su lengua llenándolo de saliva, Sasuke se sintió con ganas de vomitar mientras se removía más, sin embargo justo en ese momento sintió la mano ensalivada tocando su entrada.

Se horrorizó y gritó de dolor al sentir tres dedos entrar de golpe en su cuerpo, gritó, se removió y empezó a llorar.

-Para... ¡Detente! ¡Para! ¡Por favor!- gritó el moreno desesperado.

-Me encanta que supliques- dijo el hombre serpiente sonriendo y relamiéndose, sacó sus dedos del ano del moreno, tomó al chico de las caderas y lo puso a la altura de su miembro erecto -Prepárate Sasuke-kun-

El moreno abrió los ojos de pánico y al segundo los cerró sintiendo de golpe la invasión y soltando un grito desgarrador mientras el hombre dentro suyo comenzaba a moverse.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!-

NxSNxS

Sasuke despertó de golpe gritando y respirando agitado, miro a su alrededor y de inmediato unos brazos fuertes y un cuerpo grande y cálido lo rodearon.

-Sasuke-san, tranquilo, ha tenido una pesadilla- dijo una voz masculina a su lado.

Sasuke parpadeó asustado y se abrazó a aquel que le hablaba. Casi comienza a llorar pero Juugo lo acariciaba con amabilidad, suavemente y le recordaba que no había de que asustarse, después de todo Karin y el pelinaranja siempre estarían ahí para impedir que Orochimaru hiciera de las suyas.

-Gracias Juugo- digo el moreno una vez tranquilo soltando un poco al hombre, Juugo asintió y lo recostó de nuevo en su cama.

-Sasuke-san, ¿Seguro que está bien? ¿Quiere que le traiga algo?- ofreció Juugo preocupado.

Sasuke negó -Solo quédate conmigo, presiento que la serpiente se moverá de un momento a otro- dijo y el pelinaranja asintió metiéndose a la cama con el Uchiha, pasaron unos momentos y Sasuke se recostó en su pecho -¿Sabes? Eres muy cálido, como Karin- dijo medio dormido.

-Descuide Sasuke-san, yo velaré su sueño, este tranquilo- dijo Juugo tranquilamente.

-De verdad que no sé qué haría sin ustedes- dijo Sasuke y al segundo se quedó dormido.

Juugo suspiró, estaba acostumbrado a dormir con Sasuke cuando éste tenía una pesadilla pero aún así odiaba que el moreno viviera atormentado hasta en sus sueños.

-Descuide Sasuke-san, pronto todo acabará- dijo en voz baja acariciando el cabello del Uchiha y sonrió leve y cálidamente.

NxSNxS

Mientras tanto en Konoha...

Por fin Naruto reaccionó, estaba en una celda en penumbra, no sabía porque pero había soñado como Orochimaru violaba a Sasuke...

Más asombrado estaba por el hecho de encontrarse en una celda... Aunque ahora que lo recordaba, había visto de nuevo a Sasuke y había golpeado a Sai, pero lo más desconcertante era que había visto al moreno llorar.

Si, era un maldito, lo sabía. Había jurado ante muchos que se vengaría del Uchiha por jugar con sus sentimientos, pero cuando lo vio la rabia ardió en él y sólo atinó a herir los sentimientos de Sasuke...

No pudo evitar reír estúpidamente, porque si, había sido un estúpido por dejarse llevar en plena misión así, ni siquiera le importó que Hinata estuviera inconsciente, actuó con celos ante el beso de Sasuke y Sai y golpeó al Anbu frente al capitán, por eso estaba ahí...

Y lo más estúpido era que aún así se preocupaba por haber herido los sentimientos de Sasuke... Pero ¿Cómo? ¿No se suponía que frente a él Sasuke no era más que un traidor que jugó con sus sentimientos?... Entonces ¿Porqué se sentía tan miserable al haber visto al moreno llorar por su causa?...

Maldición, a estas alturas aún le dolía lastimar a Sasuke...

Vio que sus manos estaban encadenadas a la pared, pero eran lo suficientemente largas para que se pudiera sentar, de hecho había estado acostado.

Escuchó un ruido y miró hacia arriba encontrándose con Tsunade quien lo miraba con enfado desde el otro lado de los barrotes de la celda.

-No hables- ordenó la rubia viendo que el rubio estaba por abrir la boca, Naruto agachó la cabeza dolido, nunca le había gustado que la hokage lo riñera pero esa vez no sólo era un regaño y lo sabía -Nunca en mis años de conocerte hubiera imaginado esto Naruto- continuó la rubia -Siempre desde que te conocí supe que tendrías un gran destino, en tus ojo pude ver el legado del fuego- Tsunade suspiró dejando su postura enojada para mirar al rubio como una madre pero en sus ojos se veía decepción -Naruto ¿Sabes por qué te di mi collar y decidí venir a Konoha? Porque en ti vi al futuro Hokage, pero después de lo que paso con Sasuke-kun ese brillo en tus ojos desapareció y con él, el niño que tenía posibilidades de ser Hokage... Naruto ¿Sabes de qué era ese brillo?- pero el rubio no se movió, la sannin continuó -Era amor Naruto...-

Naruto se sobresaltó al escuchar eso, la Hokage nunca le había hablado así.

-Naruto cuando me fuiste a buscar tenías un firme y noble propósito, gracias a él lograste lo que querías, convenciste a esta vieja para que creyera de nuevo, me devolviste la fe Naruto, todo por el amor que le profesabas a Sasuke... Todo lo que hiciste fue por él, por salvarlo después de lo que le hizo Itachi-

-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!- gritó Naruto tapándose los oídos, odiaba recordar aquellos, los días felices que tuvo con su moreno porque aún le dolía su recuerdo.

-¡Naruto se hombre y afróntalo! ¡¿Por qué te empeñas en intentar odiar algo que nunca podrás dejar de amar?- gritó la rubia desesperada.

-¡Cállate! ¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡Tu no sabes lo que fue para mí perderle!- gritó el rubio afrontándola con la mirada.

-¡Es que no lo habías perdido hasta que cometiste la tontería de juntarte con Sakura!- gritó la rubia a su vez.

-¡Es la única que me ha apoyado!-

-¿¡Y dónde está ahora entonces?-

Naruto se calló de golpe.

-¿Sabes? Si no te hubieras acercado a ella ahora no estarías aquí- dijo la sannin -Y estarías apoyando a Hinata, la única amiga que aún cree en ti a pesar de tus desprecios-

-¿Apoyar? ¿Qué tiene?- se sobresalto el rubio.

-Su red de chakra está débil, ha estado inconsciente por mucho tiempo y sinceramente no creo que despierte pronto- dijo Tsunade

-¿Qué fue lo que le hizo Sasuke?- exigió saber el rubio ya que fue el Uchiha el que tenía a Hinata en brazos cuando lo encontró.

-Nada Naruto, no te voy a dar razones para que continúes con tu estúpido odio irracional, Sasuke te amo con toda su alma y si te dejo fue por amor más no por otra cosa- dijo Tsunade fríamente.

-¡¿Cómo demonios puedes saberlo? Apenas lo conocías- dijo el rubio de igual forma.

-Lo vi en su cuerpo- dijo Tsunade -Y en sus ojos... Y por lo que me dijo Sai ahora lo has perdido... Piénsalo Naruto, Sasuke se fue y tú perdiste a tus amigos, perdiste tus sueños y motivaciones, ahora le has perdido a él y sólo te queda una persona que ni siquiera se preocupa de verdad por ti... Sinceramente qué desperdició, todo lo que vi en ti se fue por el drenaje... De verdad lamentable- dijo la sannin duramente para luego irse de ahí con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero es que ella al igual que Hinata por fin tiró la toalla "Naruto si hubieras visto a tu hijo en las radiografías que le tomé a Sasuke ese día ¿Hubiera cambiado en algo? ¿O lo hubieras golpeado más fuerte por dejarte en la cascada?... Sasuke, respeto tus decisiones y sé que creíste que esto era lo mejor para protegerlos a ambos, pero Sakura se está llevando a uno de ellos, a mi nieto Naruto..."

NxSNxS

Respiraba entrecortadamente mientras veía lo que algún día fue su sensei. Después de años de planeación por fin podía respirar.

Estaba en la habitación del que fue su sensei, todo estaba destrozado, cadáveres de serpientes manchaban el piso con su sangre fría, pero lo más llamativo de todo era la enorme serpiente blanca muerta en el piso, eso algún día fue su sensei, ahora era sólo un recuerdo.

Sasuke se dejó caer de rodillas soltando su espada y desactivando su sharingan, había matado a Orochimaru, por fin era libre de esa serpiente asquerosa, aunque le había costado trabajo se mantuvo todo el tiempo fuerte, seguramente se debía a que no había dejado de pensar en Akeru, ese niño era su fuerza, por él todo valía la pena.

Con tranquilidad se puso en pie y salió de la habitación encontrándose con Karin y Juugo.

-Sasuke-kun ¿Cómo te encuentras? Déjame revisarte- dijo la pelirroja preocupada.

-Estoy bien Karin- dijo Sasuke sonriendo levemente ante la preocupación de la pelirroja -¿Qué pasó con Kabuto?- preguntó.

-Ah, Suigetsu se encargará de eso- dijo Karin tranquilizándose.

-Bien, es hora de irnos, quiero ver a Akeru antes de comenzar a buscar a Itachi, ya saben, por si no regreso- dijo Sasuke algo triste.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien- dijo Karin -En todo caso ¿No piensas despedirte de Hinata y Tsunade-san? Ellas siempre te han apoyado, también Kakashi-san y más recientemente Sai-kun-

Sasuke suspiró -Supongo, pero no creo que sea conveniente, si se enteran de lo que planeo hacer no me dejarán ir- dijo Sasuke dudando.

-Nosotros tampoco dejaremos que muera Sasuke-san- dijo Juugo.

-Si pero Tsunade-okasan es diferente cuando se enoja- dijo Sasuke distraídamente.

-¿Okasan?- repitió Karin sorprendida.

Sasuke se sonrojo al darse cuenta de que había dicho eso en voz alta.

-Eso... Eso fue... Bueno... Ella me lo pidió- dijo avergonzado.

Karin y Juugo se miraron -Bueno será mejor irnos ya- dijo el pelinaranja, acto seguido levanto al Uchiha en brazos y salieron corriendo de ahí.

Al principio Sasuke infló sus mejillas de enfado al ver como el pelinaranja lo cargaba como princesa pero luego se fijó en que Juugo sólo se preocupaba por él, y ¿Para qué negarlo? Estaba cansado y sabía que si Juugo no lo cargaba Karin no lo dejaría andar hasta que descansara. Suspiró, después de todo sólo se permitía ser débil ante ellos.

NxSNxS

Suna...

-Akeru... ¡Akeru!- gritaba Gaara buscando al pequeño revoltoso que tenía como hijo, y es que el menor había estado todo el día escondiéndose de él, de hecho últimamente Akeru se iba a jugar solo y regresaba a casa tarde.

Se dio la vuelta y se adentro más en el desierto cerca de la montaña a donde había visto correr al pequeño en la mañana, y es que no podía dejar que le pasara nada, Sasuke no se lo perdonaría, era increíble como el Uchiha era una madre sobre protectora con su cría. Igual él había aprendido a querer al pequeño que era la viva imagen de su mami pero con el color de ojos de su padre solo que más oscuros.

NxSNxS

-Oye, oye dijiste que tu conociste a mi mami, dime ¿Cómo era cuando lo conociste?- decía el pequeño pelinegro emocionado.

-Mmm, era igualito a ti de pequeño, recuerdo que también era muy inquieto, cuando lo llevaba conmigo a comprar armas ninja siempre lanzaba rabietas porque se aburría con facilidad- decía el hombre sentado en una roca grande, el pequeño estaba sentado en sus piernas, los dos en el fondo de una cueva, sin embargo la oscuridad no asustaba al pequeño.

-¿Sabes? Papá es el Kazekage y ta muy ocupado y mami nunca ta y no pueden jugar conmigo mucho peo yo aun así los quiero mucho- el pequeño sonrió -y me alegra que tes conmigo, así ya no me siento solo-

El hombre asintió y sonrió levemente, eso hizo que el menor soltara una risita.

-¡Akeru!-

-Mi papi me está buscando- dijo Akeru -Tengo que irme- dijo bajándose de las piernas del mayor, corrió hacia la salida pero justo antes de salir volteó y le hizo una seña de despedida -Nos vemos luego Itachi-san-

-Hasta luego - dijo Itachi y cuando el niño se fue sonrió un poco -Nos veremos pronto mi querido sobrino Yusei Akeru Uchiha-

NxSNxS

Cuando Sasuke llegó a Suna lo primero que hizo fue ir a buscar al Kazekage mientras sus tres subordinados se dirigían al oasis ya que Suigetsu se estaba deshidratando por haber estado tanto tiempo en el desierto.

Lo encontró en su oficina, trabajando como siempre y su pequeño estaba sentado en el piso en medio de la sala dibujando, se extraño al ver a un pelinegro muy parecido a él jugando con su pequeño.

-Valla, miren quien ha escapado de la cueva de la serpiente- dijo el Kazekage sonriendo y mirando al moreno, al instante Akeru y Sai miraron al Uchiha.

-¡Mami!- gritó el pequeñito poniéndose en pie de un brinco y yendo con el Uchiha corriendo, Sasuke sonrió y se hincó recibiendo a su pequeño en un gran abrazo.

Sai se puso de pie y se acercó junto con el Kazekage. Sasuke abrazaba con fuerza a su hijo, por fin podía estar con su pequeño, por lo menos ya no tenía que estar huyendo de Orochimaru.

-Sasuke-kun, me alegro que hayas podido venir- dijo Sai con su falsa sonrisa.

-Hola Sai- dijo secamente el Uchiha -Hola Gaara- dijo sonriendo levemente al Kazekage, luego regreso con su pequeño y le dio un beso en la frente -Hola cariño- sonrió más.

-Mami, mira mami, Sai-san me ha estado enseñando a dibujar- decía emocionado el pequeño mostrándole a Sasuke un dibujo a medio hacer de Naruto y Akeru jugando y él, Sasuke, los veía desde lejos sonriendo.

-Te está quedando muy lindo cariño- dijo Sasuke melancólicamente.

-Mami, mami, Esta vez te quedarás más tiempo ¿Verdad? ¿Si? Di que si- pedía el pequeño.

Sasuke sonrió tiernamente -No lo sé cariño déjame hablar un rato a solas con tu padre y ya veremos, mientras puedes ir con Karin, Juugo y Suigetsu, están en el oasis, apuesto a que les gustará volver a verte- propuso.

El menor pareció entristecerse por que su madre al parecer no se quedaría por mucho pero sonrió porque de nuevo vería a los amigos de su mami que tanto le agradaban, además de que a veces ellos le hacían regalos y siempre jugaban con él cuando lo visitaban.

-Si no te importa a mí también me gustaría hablar contigo Sasuke- dijo Sai seriamente, el moreno asintió y esperaron a que Akeru saliera a buscar a los miembros del equipo de Sasuke para comenzar a hablar.

-Bien, comencemos, supongo que sabes porque estoy aquí- dijo Sasuke seriamente mientras Gaara regresaba a su puesto y Sai y él se sentaban en un sillón de la estancia.

Gaara asintió -Tengo una ligera idea- dijo quedamente.

-Orochimaru a muerto, yo lo maté- declaró el Uchiha sorprendiendo un poco a los presentes -Y a partir de ahora inicio mi búsqueda por Itachi Uchiha, debo matarlo cuanto antes-

-No te precipites Sasuke, sabes que es muy peligroso ir, puedes morir- dijo Gaara

-Lo sé, por eso quería que Sai te diera mi mensaje, si algo me pasara quiero que tú te quedes con la custodia de Akeru, él te ve como su padre, sobretodo protégelo de su verdadero padre y de Itachi si no lo extermino- dijo Sasuke suplicante.

Gaara se sorprendió -Entonces lo que me dijo Sai sobre Naruto...- dijo al aire.

Sasuke miró al suelo mordiéndose el labio -él... Él me odia... No quiero que me lastime de nuevo como lo hizo en esa ocasión con sus palabras... Yo... Ya no creo en él...- dijo llevando su mano a su pecho para luego sonreír con ironía mirando al techo -Y lo peor de todo es que yo me lo he buscado... Yo lo dejé... Yo lo lastime... Es mi culpa que él se haya vuelto así- dijo comenzando a llorar, cubrió su cara con sus manos, Sai que estaba más cerca le apartó las manos dejando ver sus profundos ojos llenos de dolor.

-No digas eso Sasuke-kun, no es tu culpa- dijo el Anbu limpiando sus lágrimas suavemente.

-Pero... Yo... Lo lastimé... Yo...- dijo Sasuke culpable pero Sai no lo dejó continuar robándole un suave beso en los labios.

-No sé mucho sobre los detalles pero sé que el rubio es idiota y que tú no causaste nada- dijo Sai sonriéndole verdaderamente al sorprendido moreno.

Gaara suspiró -A pesar de los celos que me dan verlos tan juntos no sería el responsable Kazekage que soy si me dejara llevar por ellos en éste momento- dijo Gaara y Sai sonrió un poco apenado, Sasuke se sonrojo apartando la mirada, el Anbu aún no soltaba sus mejillas.

-Escucha Sasuke, pensaba que todo estaría bien mientras tú no te enteraras pero en vista de que te culpas y sufres por ello creo que debes de saber las verdaderas razones de Uzumaki Naruto- dijo Gaara seriamente.

-¿Sus verdaderas razones?- repitió Sasuke extrañado y confuso.

Gaara asintió -Así es, las razones por las que Naruto cambio y supuestamente te odia- dijo seriamente.

NxSNxS

-¿Cómo te fue Itachi-san?- preguntó un tipo de piel azul a su compañero que recién llegaba.

Itachi lo miró unos momentos para luego mirar al frente -Bien Kisame, definitivamente es él- dijo seriamente.

-¿Y qué es lo que piensas hacer ahora?- dijo Kisame.

-Mmm... Orochimaru ha sido asesinado así que sin duda pronto Sasuke vendrá a mí- dijo Itachi -Pelearemos y uno de los dos morirá-

-Vaya, ¿Y qué será de ese adorable niño?- dijo un hombre de mascara naranja con la capa de Akatsuki -No creo que Sasu-chan pueda matarte así que el pobrecito se quedará sin su mami- rió

-¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente?- preguntó Kisame divertido.

-Pues Sasu-chan fue capaz de embarazarse y dar a luz a un niño hijo de un jinchuuriki, claramente ese niño es especial- dijo el hombre -Creo que tenemos que invitarlos a tomar un té en la guarida- sonrió perverso.

Itachi lo miró seriamente, nada de eso le gustaba, sin embargo no dijo nada.

-Además he escuchado que el pobre está muy sólo, apuesto a que no le importaría darse un paseo por mi habitación- dijo el hombre riendo perversamente.

NxSNxS

"Oye, ¿Escuchaste? El clan Uchiha fue asesinado"

"Escuche que el asesino fue de su propio clan, un traidor"

"Solo hubo un sobreviviente"

"Pobrecito, esta tan solo"

"Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha, el sobreviviente de la masacre de su clan"

El pequeño rubio estaba sentado en un columpio afuera de la academia ninja, la gente pasaba susurrando cosas que él no podía evitar escuchar. Ahora el pequeño Uchiha estaba solo... Ese pequeño arrogante...

El rubiecito no pudo evitar alegrarse, ahora el pelinegro lo comprendería, lo que era estar solo, tal vez podían hacerse amigos. Sin embargo cuando lo vio, lo encontró... Apagado, roto, como un muñequito sin vida... Se notaba que estaba sufriendo. Pero el pequeño solo era así cuando estaba solo, delante de los demás seguía siendo el niño perfecto y eso lo hacía enfadar ya que las burlas y los desprecios para con él no cesaban, por lo que decidió hacer que el Uchiha dejara de menospreciarlo, quería que lo mirara como a un igual.

Desde la masacre del clan Sasuke se volvió más frío y retraído, pero Naruto se volvió más decidido y competitivo, siempre se la pasaban peleando, el rubio siempre molestando al moreno.

Pero eso sólo era en la escuela, en la calle rara vez se veían pero el rubio siempre iba sonriendo arrancándole sonrisas leves al moreno.

Fue una tarde pasando por el muelle que el rubio se dio cuenta de la sonrisa tan linda que tenía el pequeño pelinegro y se alegró porque era él el culpable de esa sonrisa.

nxsnxsnxs

-Oye, oye Sasuke- Naruto llegó corriendo a donde el pelinegro que estaba sentado en el muelle, sus pies estaban sumergidos en el agua, se veía tranquilo y feliz, en paz como un ángel.

-¿Qué sucede Naruto?- dijo el moreno volteando a mirarlo.

-¿Sabes? Adoro cuando dices mi nombre- dijo Naruto sonriendo sentándose a su lado y dándole un suave beso en los labios.

Sasuke se sonrojo un poco -Naruto baka- dijo por lo bajo.

Naruto sonrió -Oye, ¿Recuerdas ese día cuando éramos niños? Estabas aquí sentado muy deprimido, yo pasaba y nos hicimos gestos como si nos odiáramos y apartamos la mirada, pero nos sonreímos- dijo el rubio.

-¿Cómo olvidarlo? Eras tan molesto- dijo Sasuke sonriendo de lado.

-Si, pero ¿Sabes? Esa fue una de las primeras sonrisas que te vi y una de las más hermosas que he visto- dijo Naruto volteando a mirar al moreno, ambos sentados en el borde del muelle, uno al lado del otro mirándose de frente, el rubio sonrió tranquilo juntando su frente con la de su koi algo sonrojado por la situación.

-No molestes, sólo éramos unos críos- dijo Sasuke cerrando los ojos para quitarse la pena.

Naruto sonrió -No importa, porque después del incidente que nos unió me di cuenta de lo mucho que te quería, recordar esa sonrisa me hizo darme cuenta de lo ciego que fui al no ver que desde pequeñito eras muy lindo- dijo.

-Para de decir esas cosas tan vergonzosas- dijo Sasuke a quien le estaba dando un tic en la ceja y su sonrojo aumentaba.

-Nop, lo diré, eres lindo Sasuke, por eso y tu forma de ser es que te quiero tanto, eres lo más preciado que tengo, por eso yo te voy a cuidar como mi tesoro y nunca te lastimaré- dijo el rubio tomando de las mejillas a su avergonzado koi -Lo prometo, te amo Sasuke- y después lo besó, fue suave y tierno, lleno de amor.

-Naruto yo también te amo, pero no es necesario, yo sé defenderme, tan sólo no me dejes solo- dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

-Jamás te haré daño, tan solo quédate conmigo- respondió Naruto.

NxSNxS

Tantas promesas rotas... Y ahora estaba ahí, en esa celda de aislamiento llorando mientras rememoraba aquellos dolorosos recuerdos que en su tiempo fueron sus más felices momentos.

Todos ellos, dulces tormentos...

NxSNxS

Despertó y se encontró en una cama de hospital.

-Hinata-sama ha despertado- dijo una voz muy familiar, la chica peliazul volteó y vio a su primo Neji entrando en la habitación.

-Neji niisan ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Porqué estoy yo aquí?- dijo Hinata confundida.

-Ha estado aquí desde hace días, su red de chakra estaba muy débil después de su misión en la guarida de Orochimaru- informó Neji acercándose a la cama, sentándose en una silla a su lado -¿Cómo se siente Hinata-sama?- preguntó preocupado.

-Estoy bien, por favor deja de llamarme 'sama'- dijo Hinata -dime Neji niisan ¿Qué ha sucedido mientras estaba inconsciente?-

-Pues no sé mucho los detalles, Tsunade-sama es la que ha recibido el informe directo de todo tu equipo excepto de Naruto-kun- dijo Neji.

-¿Pero porqué?- dijo Hinata confundida y preocupada.

-Al parecer Naruto-kun perdió el control en la misión y atacó a Sai, está en una celda de aislamiento- contestó el Hyuga.

NxSNxS

-Pase- cedió la Hokage, la puerta de su oficina se abrió dejando entrar a una chica de pelo azulado y ojos claros -Ah Hinata, te esperaba, era hora de que despertaras- dijo la rubia sin mirarla, muy entretenida leyendo unos pergaminos.

-Ah si Tsunade-san, desperté hace poco, Neji niisan estaba cuidando de mi- dijo Hinata cohibida.

-Me alegro que por lo menos él cuide de ti- dijo la sannin y bajo los pergaminos -Vienes a preguntar por Naruto ¿Verdad?- dijo inquisitiva.

-Ah, sí, Tsunade-san por favor dígame ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- pidió.

La hokage suspiró -Sai me contó en su informe que te colaste para ayudar a Sasuke que estaba en mal estado después de la tortura de la que fue víctima- dijo.

Hinata asintió -Estaba muy mal cuando lo encontré, Karin-san le había dado mucho de su chakra curativo pero la fiebre no bajaba y deliraba, además no podía dejar que Naruto-kun se enfrentara a él en ese estado- dijo la chica mirando el piso.

-Gracias Hinata por cuidarlo- dijo la sannin con una sonrisa.

-Ni lo diga Tsunade-san, lo hice con gusto, Sasuke-kun es muy importante para mí- dijo la morena sonriendo tranquilamente.

-Bien, al perecer cuando Sai te encontró tú ya lo habías curado, pero Naruto estaba cerca peleando contra Orochimaru- dijo la sannin.

Hinata asintió -Decidimos montar una escena, Sasuke huiría después de la explosión evitando a Naruto junto con Karin-san y Juugo-san- dijo -Pero en la explosión me sentí muy débil, todo se puso negro y después no recuerdo nada-

-Después de la explosión uno a uno llegaron los miembros del equipo 7, Sasuke te tenía en brazos inconsciente y así lo encontró Naruto- dijo la hokage.

-Se suponía que Sasuke huiría- dijo Hinata temerosa.

-Lamentablemente no lo hizo, Naruto se enfado por su indiferencia y termino diciéndole que era la puta de Orochimaru- dijo la sannin.

Hinata se tapó la boca con las manos y negó horrorizada –Eso no… ¡Todo menos eso! Sasuke-kun… él…- dijo mirando al piso y cerrando los puños con enfado.

-Por lo que me contaste Sasuke es muy susceptible a eso ya que ha estado bajo los constantes acosos de Orochimaru, y de hecho desde antes de irse ya era blanco de acosos y demás, así que los más seguro es que el Uchiha haya resultado herido en todo esto- dijo la rubia afligida- Sai dijo que Sasuke reaccionó muy mal, Naruto además lo golpeó cuando Sasuke beso a Sai-

-Sasuke-kun ¿lo besó?- se sorprendió Hinata.

La rubia asintió –Lo hizo para darle un mensaje para el Kazekage y para pedirle que te cuidara, a ti y a Akeru- dijo –Después de eso Sasuke intentó matarlo con un jutsu pero Orochimaru lo impidió y el Uchiha casi se desmaya por ello, después de eso huyeron-

Hinata suspiró –por lo menos está a salvo ¿verdad?- dijo con una leve sonrisa.

La hokage asintió –Pero Naruto golpeó a Sai por el beso que le dio Sasuke, estaba fuera de control por lo que Yamato tuvo que reducirlo, ahora está en aislamiento, sigue con sus intentos de odiar a Sasuke empeñado en que solo Sakura lo apoya, pero ella ni lo ha ido a visitar, hablar con él es imposible, ya no es el mismo de antes-

Hinata asintió tristemente –yo lo sé, durante la misión Sakura me tendió una trampa y ahora Naruto-kun me odia, por eso he decidido no intervenir más, él ya no merece a Sasuke-kun- dijo.

Tsunade asintió y se puso en pie mirando por la ventana de su despacho –Sai ha ido a Suna a visitar a Gaara y a Akeru y a darles el mensaje de Sasuke- dijo –Si quieres puedes ir con él-

Hinata negó –Primero debo de atar un par de cabos- dijo e hizo una leve inclinación –con su permiso me retiro- dijo y salió de ahí.

Tsunade suspiró –Naruto…-

NxSNxS

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: No tengo nada especial que decirles esta vez, sólo que sé que muchas se irán de vacaciones y ya no me van a leer T.T...

Ni modo, felices fiestas a todos y todas! XD.

Sean felices y pásensela bien chido, y si se portan mal invitan XP…

En fin, comenten o si no pueden ni modo, recuerden que pueden dejar también quejas y sugerencias sobre todo sobre la muerte de Sakura (Que arda! ÓwÓ).

Nos leemos luego, sayo.


	16. CAPTURA

Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto... T.T

CAPITULO 15

-Los verdaderos motivos de Naruto Uzumaki- dijo Gaara sorprendiendo a Sasuke.

-¿Sus motivos?- repitió el moreno.

-Si, no pensarás que el lindo chico rubio del que te enamoraste se volvió un bastardo solo porque si ¿O sí?- dijo Sai sonriendo.

Sasuke negó -El me odia ¿Qué motivos puede tener? ¿No son suficientes el haberlo abandonado y alejarlo de su hijo que no conoce?- dijo dolido.

-No, no lo son- dijo Sai -Si estuviera en su lugar y estuviera al tanto de toda la verdad no descansaría hasta encontrarte, mataría a Orochimaru y a Itachi y luego te reclamaría como mío, así viviríamos los tres juntos, tu, Akeru-chan y yo- dijo cada vez más cerca de la cara de Sasuke que incluso se había recostado en el sillón donde estaban sentados en un intento por alejarse de Sai.

Gaara se veía muy molesto por los acosos de Sai para con el Uchiha.

-Sai, aléjate de Sasuke- dijo Gaara jalando de la parte de atrás de la camisa a Sai para alejarlo del moreno, Sai sonrió y se dejó apartar por el pelirrojo, Sasuke estaba muy sonrojado pero se sentó tranquilo, no conocía mucho al Anbu pero le estaba tirando los tejos de una manera muy descarada.

-Etto... Mejor me voy, quiero ir con mi hijo, hace mucho que no lo veo- dijo Sasuke mirando por la ventana.

-Espera Sasuke-kun, ¿No quieres saber?- dijo Sai sonriendo.

Sasuke negó -No me interesa, ya acepte mi culpa- dijo y se puso en pie.

-Espera tú no tienes la culpa- dijo Gaara y Sasuke negó.

-No quiero saberlo, olvidaré a ese usuratonkachi, ya me ha dañado suficiente- dijo el Uchiha -Gaara... Si tu propuesta sigue en pie... Cuando acabe todo... Me encantaría casarme contigo-

Gaara se sorprendió -¿Estás seguro?- dijo

Sasuke asintió -Será un honor Kazekage- dijo y sonrió levemente.

Gaara también sonrió y se le acercó, con cuidado acarició su mejilla y luego le dio un beso cálido y con ternura. Sasuke se dejó cerrando los ojos.

"Se siente cálido y muy bien, pero... No es Naruto" pensó el moreno y abrió los ojos cuando el Kazekage se apartó.

-Te quiero Sasuke, haré todo por ti, no te preocupes, nada te volverá a dañar- dijo Gaara y Sasuke asintió.

"No es él, pero tal vez si pueda ser feliz a su lado"

-Es una lástima Sasuke-kun, eres muy lindo como para estar comprometido con el Kazekage, pero ni modo- dijo Sai.

Gaara arqueó una ceja pero no dijo nada.

-En fin, me voy, quiero pasar tiempo con Yu, me iré dentro de dos días- dijo Sasuke dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Espera Sasuke, te quedarás en mi casa, Temari y Kankuro te recibirán felices- dijo Gaara sin lugar a replicas.

-Pero vengo con mi equipo Hebi- dijo Sasuke.

-Todos pueden quedarse- dijo el Kazekage.

-Entonces aprovecharé para avisar a Tsunade-sama de esta situación- dijo Sai sonriendo -Seguro a estas alturas Hina ya despertó y se alegrará al saber de ti-

-Lo había olvidado, ella está bien ¿Verdad?- dijo Sasuke preocupado.

Sai asintió -Según Tsunade-sama su red de chakra está muy débil pero no corre peligro, Naruto-kun en cambio está en una celda de aislamiento- dijo.

Sasuke se quedó callado pero luego lo miró -Pues se lo merece- dijo fríamente y con la mirada de hielo.

Gaara suspiró -Ok, no hablemos más de Uzumaki Naruto, Sasuke, eres libre de caminar por Suna, solo no llames mucho la atención y no dejes que se te acerquen a ti o a Akeru, si tienes problemas me dices, no hagas nada por tu cuenta ¿Lo harás?- dijo visiblemente preocupado.

-No soy una damisela en peligro Gaara- renegó Sasuke -Pero haré lo que digas- suspiró y se inclinó un poco en señal de despedida, después de eso salió del despacho del Kazekage.

-Esto va a ser difícil, esos dos son unos tontos- dijo Sai.

-Yo sólo quiero lo mejor para Sasuke, pero después de lo que me has contado creo que Uzumaki Naruto ya no se lo merece, desde ahora yo velaré por él, yo procuraré que sea feliz a mi lado- dijo Gaara.

NxSNxS

-¡Mami!- gritó feliz Akeru corriendo hacia el moreno que en ese momento llegaba al oasis, Karin, Juugo y Suigetsu sonrieron al ver a Sasuke que se hincó para poder abrazar a su niño.

-Hola cariño ¿Te has portado bien? ¿No les has causado problemas a los chicos?- dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

-No mami, me 'pote' bien- respondió el pequeño sonriendo -Mami, mami, te vas a quedar ¿Verdad?- dijo con sus ojitos suplicantes.

Sasuke sonrió -Por supuesto, pero será por solo dos días- dijo acariciando su mejilla, vio un poco de desilusión en esos bellos ojos oscuros pero no le gustaba engañar o mentirle a su pequeño.

-Bueno... Pero vamos a pasar tiempo juntos ¿Verdad?- dijo Akeru de nuevo con ilusión.

Sasuke asintió y el pequeño gritó emocionado abrazándose más a su madre.

-Ok, de acuerdo ¿Qué tal si vamos por algo para comer?- propuso Sasuke.

-¡SIIIIIII!- gritó Akeru emocionado, Sasuke lo alzó en brazos y luego miró a sus subordinados -chicos yo iré al pueblo con Yusei, Kazekage-sama los recibirá en su casa, nos vemos allá al anochecer- dijo, los de Hebi asintieron y Sasuke se marchó con su niño en brazos.

NxSNxS

Akeru corría feliz por las calles de Suna siendo seguido de cerca por su mami quien lo veía con una sonrisa.

-¡Mami! ¡Mami! ¿Qué vamos a comer?- preguntó el pequeño emocionado.

-No lo sé, ¿Qué se te antoja?- preguntó Sasuke.

-¡Ramen!- exclamó Akeru de inmediato, Sasuke rió mentalmente "Igualito al dobe"

-Bien pequeñín vamos allá- contestó el moreno.

-Y luego ¿Podemos ir al parque? Po favor, po favor- pidió de nuevo con sus ojitos suplicantes (*.*)

Sasuke le revolvió el cabello con cariño -Si cariño, lo que quieras- dijo.

-¡Siiii! ¡Mami es la mejor! Ya verás, iremos a los columpios, al 'subibaja', a la 'desbaladilla'- decía Akeru emocionado.

Sasuke asintió tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo consigo con rumbo al restaurante de ramen para luego llevarlo al parque.

NxSNxS

-Itachi ¿Cómo se encuentra Akeru?-

El mayor de los Uchiha se dio la vuelta encontrándose con un chico de largo cabello rubio atado en una media coleta alta con un mechón de cabello cubriéndole uno de sus ojos azules.

-Deidara- dijo Itachi identificándolo.

-Sé que el líder te ha ordenado acercarte a él, dime, ¿está bien?- preguntó Deidara.

-Si, suerte que no lograste llevarte a su padre- dijo el moreno seriamente.

-Sabes que no podía rechazar esa orden, además Sasuke llegó a tiempo para 'detenerme'- dijo Deidara con una sonrisa divertida.

-Nunca cambiarás ¿Verdad?- dijo Itachi con un suspiro.

Deidara negó y se le acercó dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Te extrañé- dijo el rubio suavemente -Pero aún no me has contestado-

Itachi sonrió un poco -Yo también Dei, y Akeru cada día se parece más a su mami- contestó.

Deidara suspiró -que alivio-

-Pero eso no es lo que importa ahora, mi pequeño ototo y Akeru-chan están en peligro, y también el rubio idiota que lo lastimó- dijo Itachi preocupado al principio y con odio al final.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?- preguntó el rubio preocupado.

Itachi negó -Sin embargo no dejaré que lastimen a mi pequeño hermano ni a su familia- dijo con decisión.

-Entonces será mejor que empecemos a planear algo- dijo Deidara

Itachi asintió.

NxSNxS

Sakura caminaba por las oscuras calles de Konoha, en su cara se notaba una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción, tarareaba una alegre canción pensando en su triunfo separando a Sasuke y Naruto.

"Tan fuerte era su amor que con una simple carta falsa los pude separar, ahora solo falta deshacerme de ese mocoso hijo del Uchiha, sé muy bien que está vivo, Sasuke no se atrevería a abortar porque el nene es todo lo que le queda de ese rubio idiota, el cual pronto será mi marido" celebraba mentalmente.

Sintió una presencia y se detuvo, frente a ella estaba Hinata viéndola fríamente.

-Sakura- dijo Hinata con los brazos cruzados y la mirada de hielo.

-Hola Hinata ¿No deberías estar en la cama de un hospital? Y de preferencia muriendo por favor- dijo Sakura burlonamente.

-Cállate víbora- ordenó Hinata con enfado contenido -O yo misma te arrancaré la lengua-

Sakura sonrió confiada -Pruébame Hyuga- retó.

Hinata sonrió perversamente -Escúchame bien, no sé qué mentiras le hayas dicho a Naruto o qué cosas estás planeando dentro de esa mente enferma que posees, pero no dejaré que sigas con esto- dijo decidida.

-¿A si? ¿Y cómo piensas detenerme?- dijo Sakura sonriendo.

-Te reto Haruno a una batalla uno a uno, vida o muerte, te acabaré de una vez por todas- dijo Hinata con la mirada llena de fuego.

-Cometer homicidio, dime ¿Quieres acabar en prisión?- se burlo Sakura.

-No me importa Haruno- contestó la morena

-Pues yo no pienso ir a prisión por matarte- dijo Sakura

-Cobarde, te detendré de una manera u otra- dijo Hinata -Dentro de dos días haré un citatorio con Tsunade-sama, puedo tomar como medios tu desacato en las misiones desde que se descubrió la pareja Uzumaki-Uchiha, también puedo tomar la ofensa al heredero del clan Uchiha en el hospital hace más de dos años y acusarte de ser la causante directa de su deserción- amenazó

-No tienes pruebas- dijo la pelirosa molesta

-Tengo la carta que leyó Uzumaki Naruto con tu letra y huellas digitales, también tengo testigos de tus celos enfermizos y rencores hacia Naruto y Sasuke, además tu misma me dijiste que amenazaste al Uchiha para que se fuera- dijo Hinata sonriendo

-Nadie te va a creer Hyuga- dijo Sakura molesta.

-Pruébame Haruno- dijo Hinata decidida -Ya lo dije, tienes dos días para arrepentirte-

Sakura rió -Sabes que eso no hará que Naruto vuelva a creer en el traidor del Uchiha y Sasuke no volverá a creer en el rubio idiota que lo trató como ramera- dijo divertida.

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior -No importa, volverán, son el uno para el otro y aunque son testarudos el amor que se tienen los volverá a unir- dijo decidida.

-Si, tan grande que basto una simple amenaza para hacer que uno abandonara al otro, basto un simple carta falsa para hacer que uno de ellos dejara de creer en el otro, si, tan grande y más que el que se fue llevaba en su vientre al fruto de su 'disque' amor- se burlo Sakura y se echó a reír.

"pagarás Haruno Sakura de eso me encargo yo" pensó con ira la morena.

-Ya sabes, dos días- dijo Hinata y se fue de ahí dejando a la pelirosa riendo locamente.

NxSNxS

Deidara corría por la guarida rápidamente, dio vuelta en una esquina y entró de golpe en la habitación cercana.

-Itachi- llamó el rubio encontrando al moreno sentado en su cama leyendo un pergamino.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Itachi al verlo tan alterado.

-Ordenes del líder, vamos a capturar a Sasuke, Akeru y Naruto- dijo el rubio.

NxSNxS

Sai salió de la torre de los Anbu de la arena, acababa de enviar un mensaje a la hokage para que estuviera al tanto de la situación en lo referente a Uchiha Sasuke.

Sin embargo algo no estaba bien...

NxSNxS

Karin soltó la tetera que llevaba en las manos la cual cayó y se rompió contra el piso, todos en la sala del Kazekage la miraron.

-¿Qué sucede Karin?- preguntó Temari preocupada.

-Chakras muy grandes y siniestros se dirigen hacia acá- dijo asustada.

-¿Chakras? ¿De quién?- preguntó Juugo.

-Akatsuki-

Todos se miraron.

-Sasuke y Akeru están cerca- dijo Karin preocupada.

-Ambos corren peligro- dijo Temari

Kankuro se levantó -Vamos a buscarlo, Suigetsu irá a avisarle al Kazekage- dijo mirando al peliblanco, el chico asintió y salió de ahí, acto seguido los demás se fueron corriendo a buscar a Sasuke.

NxSNxS

-¡Mira mami!- gritaba el pequeño Akeru desde lo alto de una resbaladilla.

-Cariño ten cuidado al bajar- dijo Sasuke en voz alta desde abajo del juego.

-¡Wiiiiiii!- exclamó el pequeño tirándose por la gran rampa metálica, Sasuke sonrió y se paro en el fin de la rampa, para cuando el pequeño descendió él lo recibió en sus brazos, pero el menor llevaba tanta fuerza que ambos terminaron en el piso riendo.

-Te dije que tuvieras cuidado- dijo Sasuke.

-ji ji... Perdón mami- dijo el pequeño poniéndose de pie.

-Ah no jovencito, de ésta no te escapas- dijo el moreno acechante.

-¿Eh?-

Sasuke se lanzó a por el menor que salió corriendo huyendo de su mami, los dos riéndose sin dejar de correr, por supuesto que Sasuke habría atrapado de inmediato al niño pero ese no era el chiste.

-No te escaparás pequeño delincuente- dijo el moreno divertido fingiendo enfado.

Akeru reía fuertemente -¡No me atraparás!- dijo y se subió de un tirón arriba del 'pasamanos'

-¡Ven acá niñito desobediente!-

-¡Atrápame mami!- gritó Akeru saltando del juego, Sasuke de inmediato se lanzó hacía adelante y atrapó a su pequeño rebelde, cayó y rodó por el piso, ambos riendo fuertemente.

-Pequeño delincuente- dijo Sasuke colocándose sobre el menor y comenzando a hacerle cosquillas, el pequeño se retorcía de risa.

-No... Jijiji... Mami... Jiji... Yamete... Jijiji... Onegai... Jiji... Ya no... Jiji...- decía entre risitas.

Sin embargo antes de que pudiera anticiparlo una gran barrera de chakra rodeo el parque. Sasuke de inmediato cogió en brazos a Akeru y se incorporó esquivando el ataque de una gran cuchilla.

Pronto se vio rodeado por 5 hombres, un rubio, dos pelinegros, un peliplateado y otro desconocido, todos ellos vestidos con una capa negra con nubes rojas.

-Akatsuki- dijo Sasuke al reconocerlos.

-Uchiha Sasuke, veo que te has divertido- dijo el líder.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?- dijo el Uchiha fríamente.

-Mami, ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Akeru con miedo aferrándose a la ropa del moreno que se puso de pie cargándolo con su mano izquierda.

-No te asustes Yusei, tranquilo- le dijo Sasuke en voz baja, el niño asintió y ambos miraron a los hombres que los rodeaban.

-Sasuke vendrás con nosotros- dijo el líder.

Sasuke levantó la vista al cielo y vio como Eiko salía volando.

"Ve, pide ayuda, Yusei está en peligro" pensó el moreno y miró al líder.

-Me niego- dijo firmemente.

-Me temo que no tienes opción- dijo el líder -Tú y tu dulce niño vendrán con nosotros quieran o no- miró a sus acompañantes -Sasori, Hidan, capturenlo- ordenó.

El tipo bajo y el peliplateado se acercaron, el primero levantando su cola afilada de escorpión, el segundo con su guadaña de tres navajas.

-Yusei, pase lo que pase aférrate a mí, no te sueltes- susurró Sasuke en el oído del pequeño.

-Mami, tengo miedo- dijo el pequeño comenzando a llorar.

-No llores cariño, yo estoy aquí, te protegeré- Sasuke desenvainó a Kusanagi y empezó la batalla contra Sasori y Hidan.

-Es hora de comenzar el espectáculo- dijo el líder -Kakuzu y Deidara, inicien la conexión-

Los mencionados asintieron y comenzaron a hacer sellos reuniendo sus chakras.

NxSNxS

Naruto caminaba por las calles de Konoha, iba distraído pateando piedras del camino, por fin había sido liberado de su encierro y la Hokage ni siquiera lo miró mientras dictaba su liberación. Era ya de noche y se sentía miserable.

Durante todo ese tiempo de encierro no pudo dejar de pensar en lo miserable que había sido su vida desde que abandono sus sentimientos cálidos y alejó a sus amigos... No era feliz...

No podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que le dijo Tsunade y en la razón que tenía, porque la última vez que vio a Sasuke lo lastimó y mucho, lo vio en esos hermosos ojos que tanto le gustaban.

Y lo peor del caso es que no sabía qué hacer para salir de todo eso.

Naruto caminaba por las calles de Konoha, en su mente se pasaban imágenes y recuerdos de sus días con Sasuke y de lo feliz que era...

Tsunade tenía razón, pero a estas alturas ya nada le quedaba, todo el mundo estaba decepcionado de él y había herido a Sasuke en lo más profundo rebajando su orgullo y presencia. ¿Por qué le dijo tantas estupideces cuando lo vio? ¿Porque si su corazón gritaba de alegría y alivio al verlo a salvo? ¿Porque si aún lo amaba con locura?

Ah, si, su nombre era Sakura Haruno, ella le había dicho tantas cosas que ya ni estaba seguro de cuántas de ellas eran ciertas.

Suspiró derrotado, ya no sabía qué hacer, estaba más que perdido...

Se detuvo en medio del bosque, sentía algo extraño en su pecho, tenía un mal presentimiento, y lo peor de todo era que conocía esa sensación, era la misma que tenía cuando sentía que Sasuke corría peligro.

Miró a su alrededor y de repente un campo de chakra rodeó la zona.

-¿Pero qué demonios sucede'ttebayo?- dijo el rubio desconcertado.

-Naruto-kun, cuánto tiempo sin vernos- saludó un moreno que el rubio conocía muy bien.

-Uchiha Itachi- dijo Naruto al reconocerlo, justo detrás del Uchiha estaba Kisame, un tipo de pelo naranja con pircings y una muchacha peliazul.

-Me alegro que nos recuerdes- dijo Kisame

-¿Cómo olvidarlos si la última vez atacaron a mi sensei y casi matan a Sasuke?- dijo el rubio fríamente.

-Lo siento Naruto-kun pero vendrás con nosotros- dijo Itachi.

-¿O qué?- retó el rubio burlón.

-Pain, Konan, inicien la transmisión- dijo Kisame.

Los mencionados asintieron comenzando a hacer sellos y reunir chakra. Éste se comenzó a extender sobre ellos y como si se tratase de una pantalla comenzaron a verse formas, lentamente la imagen se volvía más nítida.

La expresión del rubio cambió cuando distinguió qué era lo que mostraba esa pantalla de chakra. Negó varias veces con la cabeza, lo que estaba viendo era una pelea entre un moreno muy lindo que conocía muy bien y que llevaba a un niño en brazos contra un tipo con cola de escorpión y otro con una gran guadaña y risa psicópata.

-Sasuke...- dijo el rubio conmocionado, luego miró el Uchiha mayor con rabia contenida -¡¿Qué mierda significa todo esto?- gritó.

-Esto es lo que está sucediendo ahora mismo en Suna, el líder está por capturar al menor de los Uchiha y al niño del Kazekage- dijo el tiburón.

No supo porqué pero escuchar eso lo lleno de preocupación y miedo por el bienestar de los dos morenos. Sintió rabia y frustración por no estar ahí para ayudarles.

-¡Maldito seas Itachi!- gritó el rubio -¡Es tu hermano! ¡¿Qué demonios quieres con él?-

-Yo nada, el líder lo quiere todo- dijo Itachi neutralmente.

En la pantalla Sasuke corría de un lado a otro esquivando la cuchilla de Hidan y sorteando la cola de Sasori, sin embargo se le veía cansancio. Si bien era cierto que Sasuke Uchiha se había vuelto muy poderoso con Orochimaru también era cierto que llevaba a un niño en brazos por lo cual no podía atacar sin exponerlo y tampoco podía realizar algún jutsu ya que necesitaba de sus dos manos para ello y cargar al menor le ocupaba una mientras que en la otra sostenía su espada. Por lo tanto Sasuke sólo se podía defender y eso a la larga lo vencería, sus energías no eran infinitas.

-¡Suficiente! ¡Déjenlos ir!- gritó el rubio, no quería que nada les pasara -¿Porqué me muestras esto?-

-Es simple Naruto-kun, tú te entregas y ni mi ototo ni Akeru-chan saldrán heridos- dijo Itachi, en eso un grito desgarrador vino de la proyección, tanto Itachi como Naruto voltearon a ver.

En la pantalla se podía ver a Sasuke siendo alcanzado por la técnica de Hidan siendo herido por su lluvia de cuchillas. Sasuke gritó de dolor y salió despedido contra la resbaladilla golpeándose la espalda y cayendo al piso de costado, por todo su cuerpo se veían cortes, su ropa estaba rasgada y sucia, sangraba en abundancia y respiraba entrecortadamente... Pero en ningún momento dejó de proteger al pequeño que cargaba y que estaba ileso.

-Mami- llamó el pequeño asustado moviendo un poco al moreno.

"¿Mami?" se repitió en la mente del rubio una y otra vez.

Sasuke le miró y sonrió un poco -Estoy bien Yusei- dijo en un susurro.

-Mami... Mami... Levántate... Los tipos malos ya vienen... Vamos por papá... El te ayudara... Mami... Mami...- decía el pequeño entre sollozos.

Sasuke le acarició la mejilla sonriendo levemente -Debes irte... Yusei... Huye... No permitas que te hagan daño...- dijo seriamente.

Akeru tomó su mano -No... Mami... Levántate... Onegai... Vamos juntos... Mami...- dijo angustiado mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de correr por su tierna carita.

-¡Sasori yamete!- se escuchó un grito a sus espaldas.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y negó, pero justo entonces sintió otro ataque y se movió con rapidez arrojando al pequeño a un lado y recibiendo él el ataque.

Deidara era el que había gritado y vio con horror lo que pasaba. Itachi y Naruto estaban igual de conmocionados. Desde su lugar el pequeño sólo podía ver algo filoso y puntiagudo saliendo del pecho de su mami.

La respiración de Sasuke se cortó, ya no sentía dolor pero si sentía algo cálido escurrir desde su pecho hasta el suelo, era su sangre y frente a él su pequeño miraba todo con horror, le sonrió levemente mientras su vista se oscurecía.

-Mami...- llamó Akeru y Sasuke ya no vio nada más -¡MAMIIIII!- gritó con dolor.

El líder sonreía al ver la escena, Sasuke sin duda era una madre como pocas, había recibido el ataque directo de Sasori para salvar a su crio y ahora yacía con la cola de escorpión atravesándole el pecho de lado a lado.

-Suficiente Sasori- dijo el líder -No saques la cola o el chico lindo morirá desangrado-

-Oh Jashin-sama, esto es único ¡Sangre Uchiha derramada del penúltimo sobreviviente!- gritó Hidan como psicópata.

Naruto miró con horror todo aquello y reaccionó con la risa de Hidan, de inmediato la furia lo invadió y se lanzó contra Itachi tomándolo del cuello de la camisa.

-¡Eres un maldito desgraciado!- le gritó el rubio -¡Dijiste que no le harías daño!-

Itachi miró al piso, él había hecho jurar a su líder que no dañaría a Sasuke, era obvio que no debía confiar en él, lo admitía, era un estúpido por creerle.

Naruto estaba por golpearle el rostro cuando un cambio en el ambiente los hizo mirar de nuevo a la pantalla.

-¿Qué demonios?- dijo Sasori por lo bajo.

Akeru lloraba desgarradoramente mientras se podía en pie, un chakra de color negro comenzaba a salir de su cuerpo, una sensación sofocante comenzó a extenderse, el aire se arremolinaba entorno al menor y de pronto el pequeño dejó de llorar. Todos lo miraron mientras el niño levanto su mirada con el sharingan de tres tomoes.

-¿Pero qué es esto? Se supone que él no tiene el sharingan- dijo Kakuzu.

-Los poseedores del Sharingan tienen por ley los ojos de color negro, el que el pequeño lo tenga aún teniendo los ojos de color índigo sólo puede significar una mutación del kekkei genkai- dijo el líder

Todo el chakra del pequeño comenzó a extenderse hasta que en un arranque de furia se lanzó contra Sasori destruyendo de un golpe su marioneta haciendo que la cola de escorpión se soltara cayendo el cuerpo de Sasuke al piso.

Sasori salió antes de que el golpe lo alcanzara. El pequeño retrocedió hacia el cuerpo de su madre gruñendo como si fuera un animal, se aferró a Sasuke mirándolos amenazadoramente.

-Esto se está saliendo de control- dijo el líder -Hay que reducir al menor o no nos dejará acercarnos a Sasuke antes de que muera desangrado- miró a Kakuzu -Encárgate-

-Su chakra es muy siniestro, es peor que el del biju de 9 colas- dijo Kisame mirando la pantalla.

-Hagan lo que sea, detengan a ese niño, el Kazekage y su séquito se acercan- dijo el líder.

Todos asintieron.

Itachi se puso en pie apartando de él al rubio que estaba sin habla.

-¡¿qué demonios está pasando?- gritó el rubio -¡Prometiste que no le dañarían!- espetó con furia contenida.

Itachi suspiró y miró al rubio.

-Todavía le amas ¿Verdad?- dijo el Uchiha para luego activar su Sharingan, el rubio estaba por contestar cuando el genjutsu del mayor lo atrapó.

NxSNxS

ITACHI´S WORLD

Naruto se encontró a si mismo flotando en medio de un cielo rojo con nubes negras, miles de cuervos a su alrededor e Itachi frente a él.

-¿Qué demonios? Itachi ¡Libérame!- exigió el rubio.

-Naruto-kun contesta a mi pregunta con sinceridad- dijo el Uchiha ignorando lo dicho por el rubio -¿Aún amas a mi ototo?-

Naruto se congeló pensando en la pregunta.

-No lo sé- dijo por lo bajo.

-Dime entonces ¿Porqué has dejado de amarlo?- dijo Itachi dijo seriamente.

Naruto negó.

-Entonces ¿Por qué lo has herido así? Sé lo que le dijiste en cuanto se reencontraron- dijo el Uchiha más fríamente.

Naruto apretó los puños mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-¿Por qué le has insultado y humillado?- preguntó de nuevo el mayor.

-¡No lo sé!- gritó el rubio desesperado -No sé porque hice semejante estupidez cuando lo que más quería mi corazón era correr a abrazarlo y decirle lo mucho que lo amo, lo mucho que lo había extrañado- Cayó de rodillas en ese vacío -Cuando no cavia en mi de felicidad al saber que estaba vivo y a salvo- comenzó a llorar.

Itachi sonrió al mirar el arrepentimiento del Rubio. Se acercó y colocó su mano en el hombro del menor, el chico levantó su mirada interrogante.

-Naruto-kun, sé que a tus ojos soy tu enemigo, que sólo soy un asesino de sangre fría y que debes de desconfiar en mí porque casi mato a mi ototo enfrente de ti... Pero es por él que quiero contarte una historia- dijo el Uchiha tranquilamente.

Naruto se quedo un momento examinando sus hermosos ojos negros, tan parecidos a los de su amor, y a pesar de que el moreno tenía razón sus ojos reflejaban muchas emociones contrarias a las del asesino de sangre fría... Entre ellas... Sinceridad.

-Te escucho Itachi- dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie, el moreno lo imitó.

-Bien Naruto-kun, te contaré una historia de dos hermanos distanciados por el rencor y el orgullo familiar, y del titiritero que se esconde en las sombras- dijo Itachi y Naruto tragó duro.

NxSNxS

ORDINARY WORLD

En el mundo real Akeru estaba peleando contra Hidan y Kakuzu, el menor gruñía como una bestia moviendo su chakra negro a voluntad como lo hiciese el chakra del Kyubi en la pelea del valle del fin hace más de dos años atrás.

Deidara miraba preocupado todo ello, en la pantalla Itachi veía fijamente al rubio, ambos inmóviles. Y el líder se impacientaba cada vez más. Akeru se encontraba delante del cuerpo de su madre sin permitirle a nadie acercarse.

-Esto se está saliendo de control- dijo el líder preparándose para intervenir.

-Yo me haré cargo- dijo el rubio acercándose al campo de batalla, si su líder se interponía el pequeño Akeru no saldría nada bien.

-Y dime ¿Qué harás Deidara?- preguntó el líder interesado.

-Es sólo un niño que no quiere perder a su madre- dijo Deidara y se adelantó a Hidan y Kakuzu.

Se acercó despacio al pequeño -Tranquilo Akeru-chan, todo estará bien- decía suavemente acercándose cada vez más, lentamente el pequeño comenzó a ponerse de pie mirando atentamente al rubio delante de él.

"Tranquilo Akeru-chan, tu mami está bien, sólo se desmayo, todo estará bien"

Esas palabras resonaron en la mente del menor recordando a otro rubio de ojos azules que quería mucho.

-Naruto... San...- murmuró Akeru mientras sus ojos volvían a ser azul índigo.

-Akeru-chan, confía en mí por favor, quiero ayudar a tu mami- dijo Deidara lo más cálido y tierno posible.

-Mami...- llamó el pequeño comenzando a llorar, de golpe su chakra disminuyó pero siguió alrededor suyo -¡MAMIIIIIIII!- gritó el pequeño Akeru y Deidara lo atrapó en un abrazo protector dañándose con el chakra negro, pero lo soportó y comenzó a acariciar el cabellito del pequeño el cual se aferró a él llorando.

-Es más útil de lo que creí- dijo el líder -Bien, debemos irnos, el Kazekage no tardará en llegar-

NxSNxS

ITACHI´S WORLD

-Escúchame Naruto-kun, mi ototo y su hijo están en peligro y no puedo permitir que les hagan daño, sin embargo no me puedo revelar, no aún, Naruto-kun, debes venir conmigo, debes ganarte a mi ototo de nuevo y salvarles a ambos- dijo Itachi.

-Pero... Entonces el hijo de Gaara... ¿Es también hijo de Sasuke? ¿Y Aika?... No lo entiendo- dijo Naruto apesadumbrado.

-Akeru llama a mi ototo "madre"... No es nada que un henge no pueda tapar- dijo Itachi.

Naruto levantó la vista impresionado por lo que acababa de descubrir -Entonces... Sasuke y Aika son la misma persona- se detuvo al recordar todo lo que pasó en Suna con la linda "esposa" del Kazekage... Entonces todos esos momentos... Siempre estuvo con Sasuke, entonces ¡El Kazekage lo sabía!... Akeru es su hijo... Entonces él y Sasuke eran...

Naruto negó, no quería que eso fuera cierto... Había... Había perdido a Sasuke...

Pero... Si ambos son hombres... ¿Cómo nació Akeru?

-Escucha Naruto-kun, sé que en este momento debes estar muy confundido pero nada es cómo crees, Gaara no es padre biológico de Akeru, mi sobrinito no tiene madre, es decir Sasuke no tiene pareja femenina que haya engendrado al pequeño- dijo Itachi dejando mas con fundido al rubio sobre el nacimiento del pequeño, el Uchiha suspiró un poco -Escucha, todo te lo debe decir Sasuke a su momento, por lo tanto debes venir conmigo y salvarle, pero no lo presiones-

Naruto lo miró un momento, aún seguía muy confundido pero asintió.

NxSNxS

ORDINARY WORLD

Todos miraron como Naruto caía inconsciente e Itachi lo cargaba en su hombro.

-Bien vámonos- dijo el líder.

Deidara hizo aparecer a una de sus aves gigantes de arcilla y cargó a Sasuke en el pico de la ave dejando sólo la punta de la cola en su pecho para que no se desangrara, luego subió al lomo de la ave cargando a Akeru en brazos ya que se había quedado dormido después de que se tranquilizo.

-Yo los llevaré a la guarida- dijo Deidara, en la pantalla se veía a Kakashi, Hinata y Yamato llegar a donde Naruto, por supuesto que también vieron como Sasuke y Akeru estaban ya en manos de Deidara.

Además el Kazekage y compañía ya estaban a la vista viendo todo el espectáculo.

-Hora de irse- dijo el líder y el campo se dispersó en una enorme nube de niebla, la pantalla se cerró y los Akatsuki aprovecharon para huir.

-Temari- dijo Gaara y de inmediato la rubia agitó su abanico dispersando la niebla pero los Akatsuki ya no estaban, en el cielo se veía a Deidara en su ave de arcilla.

-Maldición, tenemos que detenerlo- dijo Gaara.

-Espera no puedes hacer eso- dijo Karin -Sasuke se encuentra en el pico del ave, está herido con una cuchilla en el pecho y Akeru está en brazos del rubio, si atacas los puedes lastimar mucho-

Gaara apretó los puños con furia contenida, se escuchó el sonido del halcón y Eiko apareció y se posó en el hombro de Sai.

-Eiko- dijo el pelinegro y miró a Deidara -Ve- dijo y la avecita voló perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche.

Deidara miró la preocupación en los ojos de la hermana de Gaara y los de Karin, enfado e impotencia en los ojos de los demás.

-Perdonen- murmuró por lo bajo -¡Kazekage, si deseas de vuelta a Akeru y Sasuke Uchiha deberás venir por ellos!- gritó y echó a volar perdiéndose también en el cielo nocturno.

-Maldición- dijo el pelirrojo apretando los puños -¡Maldición!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas, se sentía tan impotente -No pude protegerle-

Todos se miraron arrepentidos.

-Lo siento, no pude encontrar su chakra a tiempo- dijo Karin.

Sai miró todo neutralmente -Debo avisar a Tsunade-sama- dijo y salió corriendo de ahí.

En cambio Temari se acercó a Gaara -Deja esa expresión tan abatida, eres el Kazekage, haz algo- le exigió.

Gaara transformó su expresión abatida a una de enfado, Temari tenía razón, acababan de secuestrar a su hijo y a su futuro esposo -Llama a todos los ninja disponibles y avísale de todo lo ocurrido a los ninja de Konoha cuando lleguen, yo iré a por esos malditos y me encargaré de que paguen el haberse llevado a la persona que amo y a mi hijo-

NxSNxS

En Konoha pasó casi lo mismo, cuando la barrera se dispersó Itachi cargando a Naruto, Kisame, Pain y Konan ya habían desaparecido.

De inmediato el equipo 7 salió a informar a Tsunade de lo ocurrido, cuando llegaron Eiko ya estaba ahí informando de la captura de Sasuke y Akeru en Suna.

-¿Cuáles son las ordenes Hokage-sama?- dijo Kakashi.

-Reúnan a todos los ninja disponibles, partan a Suna y reúnanse con el Kazekage para ir en la búsqueda de Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke y Sabaku no Yusei Akeru- dijo Tsunade.

NxSNxS

No pasó mucho tiempo y Hinata ya estaba montado en una enorme Eiko junto con Sakura, Kakashi, Shikamaru y Neji, por tierra iba el resto de novatos junto a más ninja liderados por Yamato.

Llegaron a Suna rápidamente y se dirigieron hacía la torre del Kazekage, ahí Gaara estaba a punto de partir.

-No puedo creer que se lo hayan llevado en mis narices ¿Porqué nadie lo ayudo?- decía el Kazekage a sus Anbu que se suponía protegían la zona.

-Eran demasiados y Uchiha Sasuke es un ninja traidor- contestó el más valiente ganándose la mirada y el odio de su Kazekage.

-Son una bola de inútiles- gruño el pelirrojo, en eso entraron los de Konoha.

-Gaara, estamos listos para ayudar ¿Cuál es el plan?- dijo Hinata preocupada.

-Nos dividiremos en equipos de búsqueda y rastreo, y ataque directo- dijo el pelirrojo -Karin liderara el equipo de rastreo 'Hebi'- la pelirroja sintió -Shikamaru liderara el grupo de inteligencia junto con Temari y Kankuro- los mencionados asintieron -Kakashi llevara a Yamato y a Hinata como apoyo médico en un equipo de rastreo y ataque directo- los mencionados asintieron -Neji llevara a Sakura y a Sai como equipo de rastreo- Sakura asintió disconforme por que el Kazekage eligiera a Hinata por sobre de ella -Rock Lee, Shino y Kiba vienen conmigo, equipo de rastreo e infiltración- los mencionados asintieron -Bien, nuestro objetivo es el rescate de Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke y Sabaku no Yusei Akeru ¡Vayan!- ordenó y de inmediato inicio la persecución por los Akatsuki.

NxSNxS

Cada equipo llevaba como pista una de las partes de la marioneta de Sasori, excepto el equipo Hebi que llevaba la espada de Sasuke la cual había sido abandonada al caer Sasuke inconsciente en medio de la batalla.

"Espérame Sasuke" pensaba el pelirrojo "Te rescataré... Tengo que cumplir mi promesa..."

NxSNxS

FLASHBACK

Hospital, cercanías de la aldea de la hoja...

-Por fin solo- Sasuke había escapado de su habitación y ahora se encontraba recostado en un árbol en el jardín trasero del hospital, aún llevaba la ropa de paciente pero se sentía mucho mejor, Hinata todavía estaba inconsciente y el dobe no paraba de atosigarlo para que descansara, joder, apreciaba que el dobe se preocupara por él pero no era un inválido.

Suspiró y se acomodo cerrando los ojos, disfrutando de la brisa y la sombra del árbol. Entonces una sombra lo cubrió.

-¿No se supone que deberías estar descansando?- dijo una voz muy conocida.

Abrió los ojos y miró al pelirrojo de pie delante de él.

Sonrió -Hola Gaara- saludó.

Gaara se sentó a un lado suyo -¿Ya estás mejor?- preguntó.

-Muy bien gracias- contestó el moreno -¿Y tú?-

-Mejor ¿No deberías estar con Uzumaki Naruto?- dijo el pelirrojo.

Sasuke soltó una risita -Me escape, es...- se detuvo buscando un adjetivo para el dobe -lindo que se preocupe por mí, pero me asfixia- sonrió apenado.

Gaara se ruborizó un poco, la sonrisa del Uchiha era la más linda que jamás había visto.

-Oye, sé que suena estúpido, pero ¿De verdad amas tanto a Naruto como para morir por él? Lo dijiste todo en la pelea- preguntó el pelirrojo.

A Sasuke se le subieron los colores al rostro, como odiaba hablar de eso, después de todo sólo a Naruto le había dicho que lo amaba y en contadas ocasiones.

-Pues... Yo...- comenzó a balbucear.

Gaara sonrió un poco, no pudo evitar pensar lo "lindo" que se veía el Uchiha así.

-Tranquilo, lo sé y ¿Sabes? Entiendo porque él te ama tanto, eres lindo- dijo Gaara y el moreno se sonrojo aún más asemejando el color del cabello de su acompañante, el pelirrojo sonrió un poco y le robo un beso en los labios.

Al instante el moreno se apartó y se cubrió la boca con la mano mirando sorprendido al pelirrojo.

-Gaara... Tú...- apenas dijo.

Gaara rió un poco -Lo siento no me pude resistir, me gustas Sasuke y mucho- declaró.

Sasuke miró el piso apenado y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Pero no te preocupes, sé que a ti te gusta Naruto y yo respeto eso- dijo el pelirrojo comprensivo, Sasuke levantó la vista y lo miró sonriendo.

-Gracias Gaara, significa mucho para mí y me alegra que tu no intentes separarnos- dijo el moreno.

Gaara sonrió un poco pero se puso serio -Si, bueno, pero aún así quiero que sepas que siendo la persona que quiero haré todo lo posible por protegerte, cuentas con mi total apoyo en todo, te lo prometo- dijo.

-Gracias Gaara- dijo Sasuke y le dio un beso en la mejilla, después de eso escucharon al rubio llamando al moreno y decidieron ir con él, sólo que el pelirrojo obligo al Uchiha a ir en su espalda, sabía que aún estaba débil y adolorido, Sasuke acepto algo apenado pero sonrió al saber que el pelirrojo ahora era uno de sus aliados, era otro pilar de su existencia...

FIIN DE FLASHBACK

NxSNxS

"Akatsuki, prepárate, porque cuando los encuentre, me encargaré de exterminarlos" pensó el pelirrojo y aumento la velocidad con la que avanzaban.

NxSNxS

Notas de la autora:

Gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai… etc.

Siento mucho el no haber cumplido y darles su ración yaoi NaruSasu semanal, pero es que ¡me ocurrieron muchas cosas!

Y les diré que la culpable es mi madre ¬_¬… planea muchas cosas sin mi permiso ówó.

Primero la hice de canguro con mi primita de 7 años (trauma u.u), luego me quitaron mi internet por más de 5 días T.T… luego los preparativos de año nuevo y por último el gran bloqueo mental y mi falta de review que me alimente… u.u

Pero en fin, aquí toy de nuevo con algo más, espero y no tener bloqueo luego, pero si les diré que ¡por fin me iré de vacaciones! Todavía tengo dos semanas para vagabundear a gusto.

Y para las que lo estaban pidiendo les dejo la promesa de Gaara y Sasuke XD.

Espero y que con esto ya no se enojen tanto conmigo u.u.

En fin, espero sus comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, tomatazos… mmm... tomates… ejem… lo siento, genes Uchiha… XD.

Nos leemos luego, ja ne.


	17. ME DOY CUENTA DE QUE

Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto-san y yo sólo los uso para no morir de aburrimiento XD

Advertencias: Violencia específica... O.O

CAPITULO 16

Lentamente comenzó a sentir todo a su alrededor, por el dolor en su cuerpo supuso que había estado inconsciente en un piso de roca.

Comenzó a abrir los ojos divisando un cuarto oscuro, más allá veía unos barrotes y olía a moho y humedad. Con dificultad se reincorporó, se sentía débil y adolorido pero estaba completamente bien.

Cuando su mirada se despejó pudo ver que estaba en una especie de celda rodeada por una barrera que suprimía su chakra, entonces notó que más allá, en una esquina estaba un pequeño cuerpo que temblaba levemente.

Se acercó y descubrió a un pequeño azabache, sólo entonces recordó todo lo que había pasado, Itachi lo había capturado y ahora estaba ahí quizá en uno de los tantos escondites de Akatsuki y el pequeño que estaba con él era Akeru, el hijo de Gaara y... Sasuke.

Con cuidado levantó al pequeño del suelo envolviéndolo en sus brazos, sólo así el menor dejó de temblar.

-Akeru... Pequeño... Despierta- decía suavemente moviendo un poco al menor.

Akeru soltó pequeños quejiditos, en realidad no quería despertar, pero esa voz lo llamaba y le gustaba la calidez que desprendía.

-Vamos pequeño... No me dejes... Te quiero mucho...- dijo la voz y sintió algo cálido y suave en su frente, el mismo calor que desprendían los besos de su madre.

Abrió los ojos despacio y lo primero que vio fue el color del cielo, parpadeó y distinguió esos ojos seguidos de un cabello dorado como el sol.

-Naruto niichan- dijo Akeru aún atontado.

Naruto sonrió, contento porque el pequeño estuviera bien.

-¿Dónde estamos Naruto niichan?- preguntó el pequeño mirando a los lados viendo las paredes de roca y las goteras. Luego recordó la pelea y a...-¿Dónde está mi mami?- preguntó alterado buscando por todos lados, Naruto lo sostuvo impidiendo que se moviera, el menor lo miró interrogante, en sus ojitos la súplica porque le dijera que su mami estaba bien y a salvo.

-Lo siento Akeru-chan, no sé dónde se encuentra Sasuke ahora- dijo el rubio, honestamente odiaba mentir -Pero no te preocupes, lo encontraremos y saldremos de aquí los tres juntos- y le sonrió.

Akeru asintió, tenía miedo y quería estar con su mami pero el rubio le daba seguridad.

-Por aquí, de prisa- se escuchó afuera, Naruto y Akeru miraron hacía la puerta de barrotes y vieron aparecer ahí a un Pain y a el líder, el primero cargaba a un Sasuke inconsciente vestido con un yukata blanco.

-¡Mami!- gritó el pequeño Akeru.

El líder abrió la puerta y Pain entró colocando al moreno en la cama del otro lado de la habitación que Naruto ni Akeru habían visto.

-Ah Uzumaki, ya estás despierto- dijo el líder mientras Pain salía y volvían a cerrar la puerta.

Naruto le miró con odio -¡Tú! ¿¡Por qué atacaste a Sasuke? ¡Déjanos ir!- exigió.

El líder rió -Me temo que no es tan simple, ustedes tres tienen algo que yo quiero y no se irán hasta que lo tenga, disfruta hasta entonces- dijo malévolamente y se fue de ahí riendo.

-¡teme!- gritó el rubio y dejó libre al pequeño que de inmediato corrió hacia la cama maltrecha donde se encontraba Sasuke, el rubio lo siguió.

-¡Mami! ¡Mami!- llamaba el pequeño desesperado porque el moreno abriera los ojos.

-Calma Akeru-chan- dijo Naruto tranquilamente aunque por dentro se moría de angustia al ver así al Uchiha, ya había visto cómo lo herían y no sabía cómo se encontraba.

Con cuidado abrió un poco el yukata que portaba el moreno y encontró un firme vendaje un poco manchado de carmesí, suspiró un poco aliviado al ver que el moreno respiraba con normalidad. Sonrió y miró al menor angustiado.

-Tranquilo Akeru-chan, tu mami sólo está durmiendo- dijo Naruto y con eso Akeru le sonrió y se abrazó a su cintura.

-Arigatou Naruto niichan- dijo el pequeño enterneciendo al rubio.

-¿Por qué pequeño?- dijo divertido el rubio.

-Por estar aquí conmigo y mi mami- dijo el menor.

Naruto sonrió más sintiendo algo muy cálido en su pecho.

Se escuchó un gemido y ambos voltearon a ver al moreno en la cama que se removía despertando poco a poco.

Sasuke sentía un dolor intenso, estaba débil y mareado, abrió los ojos mirando el techo y fue cuando recordó todo lo que había pasado. Asustado se sentó de golpe y de inmediato cayó hacia atrás presa de un doloroso mareo que le rodó el mundo. Sin embargo no cayó, se encontró con unos fuertes y cálidos brazos sosteniéndolo con cariño.

-Mami- volteó y se encontró con la mirada sonriente de su bebé, de su sol.

-Yusei, gracias a Kami estás bien- dijo Sasuke mientras el pequeño se subía a la cama y luego ambos se abrazaban.

-Mami, tuve mucho miedo, pero ya estás bien ¿Verdad?- dijo Akeru con sus ojitos suplicantes.

Sasuke rió un poco -Si cariño, estoy bien- dijo y entonces recordó que alguien lo sostenía por detrás. Se sobresaltó y miró hacia atrás encontrándose con esos ojos azules que lo hipnotizaban y ese cabello dorado.

-Naruto...- dijo apenas.

-Hola Sasuke- dijo el rubio débilmente.

Sasuke hizo el amago de querer apartarse pero un dolor punzante y sofocante lo paralizo.

-No te muevas, tienes una gran herida en el pecho- dijo Naruto suavemente con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Naruto ¿Qué... Estás haciendo? ¿Qué pasó?- dijo Sasuke decidido a no montar un escándalo frente a su niño.

-Estamos en una de las guaridas de Akatsuki- dijo el rubio -Mientras tu defendías a Akeru-chan, Itachi me mostró todo y cuando caíste inconsciente me metió en su genjutsu y desperté aquí- explicó brevemente.

-Esos malditos- dijo el Uchiha por lo bajo.

-Mami, vamos a salir de aquí ¿Verdad?- dijo Akeru con sus ojitos suplicantes.

-Por supuesto cariño- dijo Sasuke dándole un besito en la frente.

Naruto sonrió -¡Por supuesto! ¡Ya verán, saldremos de ésta dattebayo!- aseguró.

Akeru también asintió enérgico.

Sasuke no pudo evitar sentir que eso hubiera sido su familia feliz desde hacía años.

NxSNxS

FLASHBACK

La lluvia no dejaba de caer en esa zona del bosque, afortunadamente había encontrado la cabaña que tenía desde hacía meses preparada. Suspiró mientras miraba todo aquello por la ventana, se giró y miró al chico que en ese momento dormía en la cama. No pudo evitar sonreír un poco, nunca se imaginó que ese lindo moreno lo fuera a necesitar en esos momentos, pero le había enviado instrucciones precisas mediante Eiko y como lo había prometido lo ayudaría en todo lo que necesitara.

El mismo lo había bañado a pesar de sus sonrojos continuos, y le había curado las heridas, afortunadamente Naruto no lo había golpeado mucho, lo que estaba mal era su chakra, estaba disperso pero no sabía porque, tenía que esperar a que Sasuke se lo dijera.

Ya llevaba un rato mirando por esa ventana y el cielo se había oscurecido, entonces el moreno comenzó a reaccionar, despacio le reveló sus hermosos orbes obsidiana que lo miraron confundidos pero luego lo reconoció y le sonrió.

-Gaara... Gracias- dijo Sasuke suavemente.

-No hay de que, cumpliré mi promesa- contestó el pelirrojo.

-Siento haberte involucrado- dijo Sasuke, aún se notaba cansado.

-Descuida ya andaba por aquí- dijo Gaara acariciando levemente su mejilla.

Sasuke seguía con la sonrisa suave en su rostro cerrando los ojos por la caricia del pelirrojo, de inmediato pensó en las caricias de su amor y comenzó a llorar.

-Sasuke...-

-Lo siento... No puedo evitarlo...- dijo el moreno cubriendo sus ojos con su antebrazo comenzando a temblar -Pasaron tantas cosas... Le destruí Gaara... Jamás va a perdonarme...- decía ahogadamente intentando no llorar.

-Sasuke, sé que éste no es el mejor momento, pero necesito saber ¿Porqué tomaste ésta decisión?- dijo Gaara seriamente -Sé que el rubio es idiota, pero también sé que por amor comprendería cualquier cosa ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Tan grave es?- dijo preocupado.

Sasuke sonrió irónicamente y por fin apartó su brazo mirando al pelirrojo con los ojos acuosos.

-Si te lo digo ¿Me creerías?- preguntó el moreno sin dejar esa sonrisa irónica y dolida que el pelirrojo estaba empezando a odiar. Aceptó sin dudarlo con tal de quitarle esa expresión al moreno -Estoy premiado- dijo el Uchiha y rió, mirando al techo, al no escuchar respuesta del pelirrojo siguió -Premiado... Preñado... Embarazado... Voy a tener un crio, un bebé... ¡Tómalo como quieras! ¡Voy a tener un hijo!- gritó al final riendo histéricamente -¡Culpa de ese dobe y sus doberías! ¡Perfecto! ¡¿Qué mejor manera de revivir al clan Uchiha que embarazando al último de ellos en esa jodida villa!- Sasuke seguía gritando, riendo histéricamente -¡Así quiero volverme más fuerte y matar a ese desgraciado! ¡¿Qué mejor manera que llevando esto dentro! ¡Miren al fenómeno de Konoha! ¡Un hombre embarazado! ¡Celebren por el renacimiento del clan maldito a manos del niño que sobrevivió a la masacre! ¡El hermano de Itachi! ¡Sasuke Uchiha!- entonces un fuerte ardor en su mejilla lo hizo callar, se quedó quieto un momento con el rostro ladeado y los mechones negros cubriéndole la mirada que lentamente se llenaba de lágrimas.

Gaara no podía verlo pero si podía ver sus temblores, había dejado que el Uchiha se desahogase un poco y luego le había dado una cachetada, poco común pero era lo menos dañino que se le ocurrió.

-Escúchate Sasuke, ¿Esa es la clase de amor que le darás a ese niño que ahora crece en tu vientre?- dijo Gaara seriamente -Dime si en algún momento Naruto te obligó a hacerlo y yo mismo lo mataré, dime ¿Lo hizo?- Sasuke negó aún sin mirarle -Dime si en algún momento has pensado en deshacerte del fruto de tu amor y del rubio, dímelo y yo mismo me desharé de la criatura, dime ¿Lo has pensado?- Sasuke negó de nuevo sin dejar de convulsionar -Dime si en algún momento te enteraste de esto y decidiste embarazarte sólo para satisfacer tus ambiciones, dímelo y yo mismo te mataré por crear a esa criatura sin amor, dime ¿Lo hiciste?- Sasuke volvió a negar, ahora eran claros sus sollozos.

Gaara suspiró y se acercó al moreno, se sentó en la cama y lo tomó por la cintura levantándolo y sentándolo con cuidado entre sus piernas, recostando su cuerpo en su pecho, el Uchiha se acomodó por sí sólo de lado, recogiendo sus piernas y ocultando su rostro con su cabello y aferrándose la camisa del pelirrojo, sólo así se permitió liberar todo su llanto y con ello lavar su dolor.

Gaara lo abrazó con cariño y en ningún momento dejó de acariciar su cabello. Cuando los sollozos comenzaron a amainar se decidió a hablar, no era muy bueno con las palabras pero lo intentaría.

-Escucha Sasuke, sé que tú no sabías que esto era posible y que en ningún momento lo deseaste, pero aún así esa criatura es el producto del amor que Uzumaki y tu se profesaban, por ello debes de amarlo porque es una parte suya dentro de ti, desde ahora tú serás su madre y me gustaría pensar que serás la mejor de todas porque no habrá persona que se entregue más por darle lo mejor a ese niño como tú, su madre- terminó acariciando la mejilla del lloroso moreno que lo miraba, le sonrió.

-Gracias Gaara- dijo Sasuke -Sin embargo necesitaré tu ayuda, sé que es un abuso de mi parte pero...- el moreno tomó la mano derecha del pelirrojo y la llevó a su vientre haciéndolo notar su leve volumen, Gaara se sonrojó -Necesitaré que me ayudes a criar a mi hijo- Gaara lo miró sorprendido y sonrojado levemente -Sé que es mucho pedir pero él necesitará a un padre y un lugar dónde vivir, si es posible quiero que tú seas ese padre y que viva en Suna contigo-

-Sasuke...- dijo apenas el pelirrojo, el moreno lo veía suplicante, pero sonrió y asintió -Lo que sea por ti-

Sasuke sonrió de nuevo y se reacomodó en su pecho para luego recibir las caricias del pelirrojo en su espalda y vientre.

-Es una suerte que Naruto no te hubiera golpeado mucho- dijo en voz baja.

Sasuke rió un poco -Si... No podía dejarlo morir y él no podía dañarme- dijo.

-Duerme, yo cuidaré de ambos- dijo Gaara sin dejar de acariciar su vientre y luego darle un beso en la frente.

Sasuke sonrió adormilado y luego cayó profundamente dormido.

NxSNxS

FIN DE FLASHBACK

-Ya es hora- se escuchó una voz que despertó a todos en la celda. Naruto se sobresaltó y vio cómo Pain abría la puerta y entraba dirigiéndose de inmediato hacía Sasuke y Akeru que dormían abrazados en la única cama del lugar.

-¡Mami!- gritó Akeru asustado aferrándose a Sasuke.

-¡¿Qué demonios creen que hacen?- gritó Sasuke exaltado reincorporándose de golpe alejándose de Pain lo más posible en esa estrecha cama pegándose más a la rocosa pared.

-Suelta al niño Uchiha- ordenó el líder fuera de la celda -Obedece-

-¡Agh!- gritó Sasuke cuando Pain lo golpeó en el pecho paralizándolo de dolor y logró arrebatarle a Akeru.

-¡Sasuke!- gritó Naruto poniéndose de pie y lanzándose contra Pain pero el líder usó un jutsu de parálisis mandándolo contra el muro del fondo de la celda.

-¡Mami!-

-¡Yusei!- gritó Sasuke apenas recuperó el aliento.

Entonces el líder entró y tomó a Sasuke del brazo violentamente.

-¡Agh! ¡Suéltame!- gruño el moreno.

-ah, no, me temo que no lindura- dijo el líder y comenzó a tirar de Sasuke que se removía intentando soltarse, pero estaba débil y le dolía la herida del pecho. El líder lo arrastró a la celda de enfrente abriendo la reja y aventándolo a la cama que había ahí con violencia. Sasuke se paralizó del dolor, pero se paralizó más al ver lo que el hombre frente suyo hacía.

Pain arrojó al niño a la cama de nuevo y salió de la celda, la cerró de nuevo con su sello y re retiró dejando a su líder con el Uchiha.

Desde su sitio Naruto veía claramente cómo el líder abría la yukata de Sasuke comenzando a tocarlo por todos lados, presionando su herida mientras el moreno intentaba huir débilmente, esos ojos negros estaban llenos de miedo y comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

Naruto miraba todo con pánico intentando liberarse del jutsu, Sasuke estaba en peligro. Akeru estaba llorando llamando a su madre.

Sasuke gritó de dolor mientras el hombre sobre él le abría las piernas y le metía dos dedos en su entrada.

-¡Mamiiiii!- gritó Akeru.

Sasuke comenzó a golpear al hombre sobre él, pero éste le capturó ambas manos por las muñecas con su mano derecha.

-Cálmate Sasu-lindo o lo que pienso hacerte se lo haré a tu tierno niño, elige, tú o tu hijito- le susurró el hombre en el oído estremeciendo a Sasuke, pero de inmediato el moreno bajo la cabeza sumiso -Eso es Sasukito, quiero que disfrutes como una puta lo que te voy a hacer-

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue un desgarrador grito de dolor de parte de Sasuke cuando ese hombre entro de golpe en su cuerpo sin consideración y comenzaba a embestirle sin tregua desgarrándolo por dentro.

Sasuke se retorcía desesperado para que aquel hombre se detuviera, pero un golpe en su mejilla lo hizo desistir y siguió soltando quejidos de dolor. Cuando el brillo en sus ojos se perdió también lo hizo su razón. Durante todo el acto complació a ese hombre en sus perversidades, gimiendo cuando se lo pedía, ya ni siquiera podía llorar.

Cuando ese hombre terminó en su interior fue cuando lo dejó por fin, todo su cuerpo abusado, lleno de marcas.

Desde su lugar Naruto lloraba de impotencia y dolor, ver todo aquello sin poder hacer nada. En cambio Akeru lloraba desgarradoramente, asustado por lo que le hacían a su madre.

El líder sonrió y salió de la celda dejando al moreno en la cama como una muñeca sin vida. De inmediato llegó Pain.

-Vuelve a meter al Uchiha en su celda- ordenó el líder y se retiró del lugar.

Pain entró a la celda y cogió a Sasuke en brazos para luego entrar en la celda donde estaba Naruto y dejar al Uchiha en la cama mientras Akeru se paralizaba de miedo pegándose a la pared contraria. Cuando Pain salió resello todo y se fue también.

-Sasuke...- llamó Naruto y comenzó a moverse -Sasuke...- volvió a llamar ahogadamente, las lágrimas corrían abundantes...

... Culpa...

-Sasu... ke...- Naruto se arrastró por el rocoso piso de la celda llorando lastimeramente...

Llegó a la cama y con dificultad se puso de pie mirando lo que había quedado de su Sasuke.

-¡Sasuke!- gritó Naruto sentado en la cama y levantando en brazos al moreno -Sasuke- lo llamaba mientras lloraba dolorosamente al contemplar su rostro sin expresión, totalmente en shock.

-Mami...- Akeru comenzó a acercarse llorando, se subió en la cama frente al rubio contemplando al moreno que no reaccionaba a sus llamados.

Y Naruto se sintió el ser más miserable del planeta cuando vio que el niño lloraba aún más al no recibir respuesta de su madre. Se abrazó al cuerpo del Uchiha llorando sobre su pecho lleno de golpes y vendajes manchados de carmín.

Akeru se abrazó al cuerpo de Sasuke también y los dos lloraron hasta que al rubio se le acabaron las lágrimas y el menor cayó dormido.

Sólo entonces el rubio reaccionó, le habían pasado muchas cosas y no estaba seguro de muchas otras, pero al ver al moreno en ese estado sólo supo una cosa. Debía sacar a los Uchiha de ahí y matar al desgraciado que se había atrevido a hacerle eso a SU Sasuke.

NxSNxS

Pasaron horas, no estaba seguro de cuántas, durante todo ese tiempo no se separó del amor de su vida, susurrándole al oído que por favor volviera. Akeru seguía dormido y él estaba desesperado, no encontraba una solución a ello.

"Mocoso, debemos hacer algo" dijo una voz dentro de sí.

Naruto se sobresaltó.

-Kyubi?-

"¿Quién más? Idiota" respondió el zorro de malas pulgas.

-¿Qué demonios quieres? Si vas a burlarte de mi mejor cállate- dijo el rubio apesadumbrado.

"Me encantaría hacerlo pero en este momento hay cosas más importantes que hacer" gruño el zorro.

-¿Qué?-

"Pues atender al hermoso chico que tienes entre tus brazos"

-¿De qué demonios hablas?-

"De verdad que eres retrasado" gruñó el zorro con fastidio "Piensa ¿Por qué razón se atrevieron a tomarlo a la fuerza?"

-Porque ese tipo es un degenerado- dijo el rubio con furia contenida.

"Claro que no imbécil... Piensa en Akeru, su padre no es Gaara y Sasuke no tiene pareja que sea su madre, además el cachorro lo llama madre"

-Eso fue lo mismo que dijo Itachi-san- reflexionó el rubio y sintió frío, como si le hubieran arrojado agua fría encima -Entonces... Si Sasuke no tiene pareja y Gaara no tiene ningún parentesco con el pequeño... ¿Sasuke es la madre de Akeru?-

"Bien, comienzas a pensar"

-Pe... Pero... ¿Cómo?... Él... Él... Se... ¿Se embarazó?- tartamudeó el rubio sorprendido.

"¡Bingo!" se burló el zorro.

-¡¿QUUEE?- gritó el rubio impresionado.

"Así es mocoso inútil, esa es la razón por la que lo secuestraron, por su DON de procrear" dijo el zorro.

-entonces...- empezó el rubio y miró al moreno en sus brazos -Lo que ellos quieren es...- colocó su mano en el vientre del moreno -Embarazarlo-

"Si, y como comprenderás no podemos permitir eso" dijo el zorro.

-¿Y cómo quieres hacer eso? No tenemos derecho-

"Claro que sí, si no mal recuerdo él es NUESTRO, no debemos permitir que esa violación deje consecuencias en lo que nos pertenece, mataremos al desgraciado que se atrevió a tocar lo que es nuestro" gruñó el zorro con enfado.

-¡Óyeme zorro de mierda, él es MIO! ¡No nuestro!- gruñó el rubio y el Kyubi rió -¿¡De qué carajos te ríes?-

"Ahora si lo defiendes cuándo no hace mucho lo despreciabas y lo tratabas de PUTA" decía divertido.

-¡Agh! ¡Cállate y dime qué hacemos entonces para impedir el embarazo!- ordenó el rubio.

"Sólo déjame rodear al niño bonito con mi chakra para eliminar de su cuerpo todo rastro de ese desgraciado"

-Ni hablar, no confió en ti bola de pelos- dijo Naruto.

"Pues hazlo ¿O prefieres que el niño bonito quede embarazado de ese malnacido?" gruño Kyubi.

Naruto se quedó contemplando al moreno cuando un recuerdo llegó a su mente.

NxSNxS

FLASHBACK

Era un día común y corriente en la aldea de Konoha, sin embargo nuestro chico dorado se encontraba en el hospital recuperándose de la misión con el equipo 8 donde casi se ahoga.

Estaba deprimido ya que el juraba y perjuraba que se encontraba bien pero aún se rehusaban a dejarlo ir y eso era demasiado para su hiperactividad.

Estaba a punto de tirarse por la ventana cuando alguien entró por la puerta, su sonrisa apareció cuando vio a un lindo moreno vestido de enfermero con los shorts extremadamente cortos, su tiara con la cruz roja en medio, sus zapatitos blancos, su playerita del mismo color y sus mejillas teñidas de carmesí.

-Malditas Hinata e Ino... Las añadiré a mi lista de venganzas...- murmuró por lo bajo el moreno -mira que obligarme a vestir así- (las amamos chicas XD)

Naruto en cambio agradecía a esas dos por lo que hicieron deleitándose con la vista. Sasuke al notar cómo se lo comía con los ojos se ruborizo más si es que eso era posible.

-¿Qué tanto ves dobe?- dijo Sasuke intentando recuperar su tono frío y fallando estrepitosamente.

-más de lo que debes dejar ver, pero menos de lo que YO quiero ver- contestó el rubio pícaramente.

A Sasuke le salió humo por las orejas mientras su tono de piel se asemejaba al de su verdura favorita.

-¡Pervertido!- le gritó el moreno y Naruto estalló en risa -¿De qué demonios te ríes?-

-Ay teme, te amo ¿Lo sabías?- dijo el rubio mientras Sasuke se calmaba y se acercaba a la cama donde estaba el paciente.

Una vez ahí Naruto hizo que el moreno se sentara entre sus piernas y que recargara su espalda en su pecho.

-¿Y cómo te encuentras dobe?- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisita.

-Bien mi adorable enfermero Uchiha- contestó divertido el rubio, pero luego recordó el percance de Sasuke -y tú ¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó preocupado abrazando más al Uchiha.

Sasuke suspiró -No muy bien- contestó con sinceridad -Todavía no me recupero de aquello- dijo abrazándosele más -Aún recuerdo esas "manos"... recorriéndome... tocándome...- se encogió un poco -Y esos "ojos"... Mirándome... Deseando mi cuerpo como si sólo se tratase de un objeto...- cerró los ojos negándose a llorar. Naruto lo abrazó con más fuerza.

-Ya Sasuke... Ya pasó...- susurró el rubio en su oído, pero Sasuke negó.

-No, mientras sea débil todo el mundo intentara pasarse conmigo, ¡Todo por tener esta apariencia!- gruñó Sasuke enfadado consigo mismo.

-Sasuke ¿De qué hablas? Yo te amo por quien eres, no por cómo te ves y mientras estés conmigo yo te protegeré- dijo Naruto decidido.

-Pero si no lo estas ¿Qué? No puedes estar siempre sobre mí y yo no quiero que te mates por mi causa- dijo Sasuke con enfado contenido y cierta desesperación.

-Sasuke... Yo...- intentó decir el rubio pero Sasuke negó y se apartó dando la vuelta quedando arrodillado entre las piernas del rubio cara a cara.

-Naruto, por favor, prométeme que nunca le perteneceré a alguien más- dijo el moreno mirando a los ojos azules del contrario.

-¿A qué te refieres?- contestó el rubio confundido.

-Si alguien me volviera a tratar así, como un objeto...- Sasuke miró al suelo -Nunca me repondría ¿Entiendes?-

Naruto negó.

-¡Maldición dobe!- gritó el moreno enfadado -¡Si algo como "ESO" me vuelve a suceder mátame!-

-¿Pero qué tonterías dices? Yo no haré tal cosa- dijo el rubio sorprendido -Estás exagerando-

-¡Maldición no!- dijo Sasuke en su arranque de furia comenzando a llorar -¡No quiero volver a ser un objeto! ¡NO QUIERO QUE ME VUELVAN A VIOLAR!-

Naruto se congeló mientras Sasuke se deshacía en sollozos abrazándose a sí mismo con verdadero dolor.

-No Sasuke... Eso no es así...- dijo el rubio abrazándolo de nuevo.

-No quiero... No quiero... Tengo miedo... Mucho miedo...- decía el moreno entre sollozos.

Naruto hizo que lo mirara y luego junto ambas bocas en un beso necesitado y lleno de amor. Sasuke se removió al principio pero después se dejó llevar y Naruto aprovechó para recostarlo en la cama acariciando suavemente su cuerpo haciendo que su compañero se estremeciera.

El beso se profundizo, acariciando la boca de su amante con su lengua el rubio no podía sentirse mejor. Pero el oxígeno se les acabo y tuvieron que separarse con sus respiraciones agitadas al igual que el desenfrenado latir de sus corazones.

-¿Ya me vas a escuchar?- alcanzó a decir Naruto mientras Sasuke seguía sin habla por tan apasionado y demandante beso -Bien, escúchame bien Uchiha Sasuke, nadie te ha tomado a la fuerza, perdiste el conocimiento pero nada pasó en aquella ocasión ¿Entendido?- Sasuke se le quedó mirando analizando esas orbes azules, encontrando sinceridad en ellas y por un momento se sintió más aliviado, en realidad no recordaba mucho de aquella ocasión pero quería creer en su dobe novio, asintió y el rubio suspiró.

-Gracias a Kami, de verdad que puedes llegar a ser terco teme- dijo el rubio mirándolo a los ojos de nuevo y con una sonrisa para luego descansar la cabeza en el colchón a un lado del cuello de su koi.

-Aún así no retiro mis palabras dobe- dijo el moreno muy bajo y Naruto suspiró, valla que era terco ese teme.

NxSNxS

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Naruto suspiró y abrazó de nuevo a su teme.

-Es una suerte que ese día no prometiera nada- dijo el rubio –Pero aún así, él no se repondrá de esto, pero, voy a ser egoísta y mantenerlo a mi lado a pesar de que él quiera morir yo no dejaré que eso suceda, yo lo traeré de vuelta y lo mantendré a mi lado- dijo con decisión –por ello no dejaré que ese desgraciado se salga con la suya, es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti, Sasuke-

Naruto apartó con delicadeza a Akeru de su mami y abrazó de nuevo a Sasuke dejando que Kyubi hiciera su trabajo, despacio un chakra rojo comenzó a surgir del cuerpo del rubio y siguió extendiéndose cubriendo el cuerpo del moreno, entonces choques de energía comenzaron a golpear al rubio, la barrera de la celda estaba reaccionando y aunque dolía intensamente el rubio no se detuvo, todo por ayudar a su moreno.

Paso un rato y Naruto se debilitaba cada vez más, aguantando con toda su voluntad la energía que lo golpeaba y dañaba. A un lado Akeru se había despertado y miraba seriamente todo lo que pasaba.

"listo mocoso, el niño bonito no estaba en estado todavía y sané las heridas de su entrada y corté la hemorragia de la herida de su pecho, no debe de hacer mucho esfuerzo o se abrirá de nuevo, los golpes y marcas también los eliminé" dijo Kyubi y cortó el chakra rojo, a Naruto se le cortó la respiración y dejó suavemente al moreno en la cama antes de caer inconsciente por el esfuerzo.

Estuvo a punto de caer al piso pero Akeru lo sostuvo y con cuidado lo puso en el piso, por más sorprendente que fuera tratándose de un niño de casi tres años, sin embargo el pequeño poseía una enorme fuerza de la cual nadie, ni siquiera Hinata ni su padre sabían.

NxSNxS

Mientras tanto las tropas del Kazekage y de Konoha no encontraban todavía ningún indicio de Akatsuki, sin embargo Hinata y Karin sintieron de inmediato el despliegue de chakra de Kyubi.

-Vamos Eiko, tenemos que ir- dijo la Hyuga montada en la enorme halcón junto con Kakashi y Yamato, una vez en camino la chica invocó un halcón pequeño al que le dio una nota para que notificara a todo equipo a cargo del Kazekage.

NxSNxS

Sin embargo el primer equipo en enterarse de la situación fue el equipo de Neji, Sai y Sakura.

-Bien, debemos avanzar- dijo Neji -Sakura, reenvía la nota- ordenó.

Sakura asintió y se alejó de sus compañeros con el halcón, pero lo que envió no fue la nota de Hinata sino una nota con diferente dirección.

-Mientras menos haya será "imposible" salvarlos a todos- dijo la pelirosa por lo bajo riendo cuando el ave se hubo ido.

NxSNxS

-Itachi, despierta-

El Uchiha reaccionó nada más escuchar esa voz, se incorporó y miró a su visitante.

-Dei, ¿Qué sucede?- le dolía la cabeza por haber usado el Mangekyo Sharingan en Naruto así que mientras descansaba le había pedido a Deidara que vigilara los movimientos del líder.

-Ha ocurrido algo horrible- dijo el rubio apesadumbrado -No pude hacer nada para detenerlo-

Itachi reaccionó al escuchar eso y se puso de pie de inmediato acercándose a Deidara, en su mirada brillaba la preocupación.

-¿Qué pasó?- exigió saber.

Deidara se asustó un poco pero respiró.

-El líder tomó a la fuerza a tu hermano- contestó el rubio e Itachi tembló y luego gritó de furia, se dio la vuelta y golpeo el muro creándole una grieta.

Deidara se sobresaltó cuando Itachi se dio la vuelta bruscamente mirándolo con furia contenida.

-¿Y cómo se encuentra mi ototo? ¿El líder logró su propósito?- exigió de nuevo Itachi.

Deidara negó -Aún no lo sabemos, pero me preocupa otra cosa, no sólo es el resultado, Sasuke ya cargaba con un trauma por intento de violación- informó el rubio.

Itachi se sorprendió por ello pero luego se preocupo -¡Maldición!- dijo y salió de ahí, Deidara se apresuró a seguirlo.

NxSNxS

Notas de la autora:

Listo, otro capi, más intrigas, por favor no me odien por lo que le hice a Sasu pero tenía que pasar, estaba 'planeado' T.T

Aún así, espero quejas y amenazas de muerte XP

Y bueno, para las que quieren ver más NaruSasuNaru les recomiendo vean el último capítulo que ha salido de Naruto Shippuden, es relleno pero está dedicado a las yaoistas de veras XD, para que no digan que no hay pruebas en el anime ;)

En fin, espero sus review, y para las que querían GaaSasu espero y esto les guste.


	18. REFLEXIÓN

Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto, yo sólo hago sufrir a sus personajes XD

CAPITULO 17

Cuando llegó a la celda se asombró de ver los sellos parcialmente dañados y en el interior un rubio inconsciente en el piso siendo abrazado por el pequeño Akeru quien dormía mientras que en la cama estaba un moreno despierto pero con la mirada ausente, sólo que no tenía marca alguna de violación a simple vista.

-¿Qué fue lo qué pasó aquí?- dijo Deidara a su lado.

Itachi negó sin saber que decir, examinó los sellos y luego abrió la puerta de la celda. Se adentró y de inmediato se sentó en la cama a un lado de Sasuke mirándolo, éste ni siquiera reaccionó.

Deidara se acercó a Naruto y Akeru mirando si estaban heridos, pero al parecer sólo estaban cansados. Itachi acarició la mejilla del moreno sintiéndose pésimo hermano por no haber podido protegerle de los planes de su líder, se suponía que él sacaría a Sasuke de ahí antes de que ese hombre se le acercara, pero al parecer le mintió cuando le dijo que no tocaría a Sasuke hasta después de la extracción del Kyubi.

-Itachi- dijo Deidara poniendo una mano en el hombro del mayor de los Uchiha.

Itachi llevó su mano izquierda hacia la de su compañero, poniéndola sobre la del rubio mientras que con su mano derecha acariciaba suavemente el rostro de su hermanito.

-Ototo gomen...- apenas dijo el mayor mientras una lágrima solitaria se escapaba de su ojo derecho y rodaba por su mejilla.

-Hay Itachi- dijo Deidara ahogadamente sintiendo la incertidumbre de su compañero, el rubio se colocó delante del rostro del Uchiha y le beso la frente mientras que su mano izquierda acariciaba la mejilla del moreno y de paso se llevaba su lágrima -lo siento tanto... Yo tampoco quería que esto pasara-

El mayor de los Uchiha negó -No te culpes Dei, yo... Debí suponer que esto pasaría... Él ya lo había lastimado, por supuesto que aprovecharía eso para doblegarlo- dijo.

Deidara suspiró apesadumbrado -Aún así, debemos sacarlos de aquí, la extracción será hoy al anochecer, ¿Qué haremos?- preguntó.

-Haremos lo que tengamos que hacer- dijo el mayor.

-¿A qué te refieres Itachi?- Deidara no lo entendía.

-El grupo de Hinata-san está a pocas horas de aquí, por el otro lado se acerca un equipo liderado por el primo de Hinata-san y más al norte el equipo Hebi, seguro llegan a tiempo para iniciar una gran distracción y poder sacar a estos tres de aquí- dijo Itachi -Lo que me extraña es que el Kazekage no haya sido avisado-

-Tengo un mal presentimiento Itachi, ¿No de suponía que eran más los escuadrones que enviaron? ¿Dónde están?- dijo preocupado el rubio.

NxSNxS

-Hey, niño...- una voz gruesa resonaba por todo el lugar llamando insistentemente a alguien, pero él no lo escuchaba, era como un vago eco que se repetía con el pasar del tiempo.

-Sasuke ¡Escúchame maldición!- harta la voz de hablar con la nada gritó, sólo así supo que le hablaban a él, pero no sabía qué hacer, no quería hacer nada, tenía miedo, quería quedarse así, tranquilo, sin nada que temer ni por que esforzarse... Sin nada que lo pudiese lastimar...

A pesar de no recordar ni quien era ni el motivo por el que estaba ahí, sólo sabía que no quería saber nada...

-Escúchame, no puedes seguir aquí-

No comprendía ¿Quién era ese que le hablaba? ¿Qué sabía de él? ¿Por qué no podía quedarse ahí? Si se sentía tan seguro.

-Te estás engañando-

¿Engañando? ¿Por qué? Él estaba bien así...

-Ahí afuera ahí personas que te necesitan-

¿Quiénes lo necesitaban? No entendía...

Pronto una luz se extendió iluminando el lugar donde estaba, era un jardín muy hermoso rodeado de árboles y con el suelo tapizado de pasto y flores de todos tipos y colores brillantes y de dulces aromas, pequeños insectos y aves desde colibríes hasta mariposas volaban por todos lados, el cielo azul con sus nubes esponjosas como algodón de azúcar y el sol brillante hacían ver todo... Como una perfecta utopía...

NxSNxS

Itachi se sobresaltó cuando notó que su hermanito cerró los ojos y su respiración se volvía más lenta.

Negó -No ototo reacciona- dijo agitando un poco al menor pero no pasó nada.

-Itachi ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Deidara asustado por la repentina reacción del Uchiha.

-Sasuke está entrando en coma...-

NxSNxS

Se encontró a si mismo sentado en medio de aquel hermoso jardín, las mariposas y los colibríes volaban a su alrededor sin temerle. Vestía una simple túnica blanca y no llevaba zapatos. Las mariposas llegaban a posarse en sus hombros y cabello, y cuando extendía su mano los colibríes acudían y se posaban ahí haciendo soniditos mientras él sonreía delicadamente. Se sentía feliz ahí.

-¿De verdad eres feliz así?-

No se animaba a preguntar, esa voz era insistente pero no le molestaba, no se sentía sólo escuchándola.

-¿No sientes que te falta algo?-

¿Cómo qué? Lo tenía todo... ¿Verdad?

-¿Ya olvidaste a Naruto?-

¿Naruto? Ramen... Era un ingrediente del ramen... No tenía hambre...

-¿Ya olvidaste a Akeru?-

Akeru... El sol se veía muy lindo ese día...

-No estás entendiendo nada-

¿Y apenas se daba cuenta? Creía que su confusión era visible desde hace mucho.

-Sabes que estás huyendo ¿Verdad?-

Posiblemente... En realidad estaba confundido y perdido ¿Cómo había llegado a ese paraíso utópico? ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Todo era demasiado perfecto y presentía que no debería estar ahí, pero no podía evitar perderse en tan embelesante lugar.

-Cuando te conocí no creí que fueras tan cobarde-

...

-Después no supe porqué Naruto se enamoró de ti-

¿Quién era Naruto? ¿Lo amaba? Por alguna razón su corazón palpitó en alegría y reconocimiento... Pero su mente seguía en blanco.

-Sasuke... Él te necesita... Tu hijo Akeru te necesita...-

¿Tenía un hijo? Su corazón se estrujó cuando escuchó que lo necesitaban ¿Tan malo era lo que les sucedía? ¿Qué podía hacer él? Sintió su corazón pesado y se llevó la mano al pecho instintivamente, dolía, tenía un mal presentimiento, sin darse cuenta lágrimas ya empapaban sus mejillas.

-Sasuke duele ¿Verdad? Estás olvidando algo importante...-

Sentía que le faltaba el aire, el viento se movía más bruscamente a su alrededor espantando a los colibríes y a los insectos en las flores, las nubes habían ocultado al sol y amenazaba con llover.

-Sasuke, piensa, no huyas más-

De nuevo esa sensación aplastante se cernía sobre él, sobrecogiéndolo, enfriando cada una de sus células...

"Sasuke-kun..." una voz diferente a la anterior, era aguda y siseante como la de una serpiente.

Terror... El miedo se apoderó de su cuerpo, tembló mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo.

NxSNxS

-¡Rápido llama a Konan!- gritó Itachi alterado, asustado y preocupado mientras se ponía de pie y revisaba a toda prisa los signos vitales de su hermanito.

Deidara se alertó de igual manera y salió corriendo sin siquiera preguntar.

-Vamos Sasuke, aguanta-

En menos de lo que espero una muchacha de cabello azul ya estaba ahí seguida por Pain y por Deidara, entró de golpe a la celda mirando al preocupado moreno sobre su hermanito pulsando sobre su pecho al compas de su corazón.

-Itachi ¿qué está sucediendo?- dijo la mujer autoritaria.

-Está teniendo un paro cardiaco- informó el mayor de los Uchiha.

-Pain, vamos- dijo Konan autoritaria y Pain salió de ahí –Itachi llevémosle a tu habitación- ordenó y de inmediato Itachi cargó a su hermanito en brazos y salió corriendo de ahí.

Konan y Deidara les siguieron a toda prisa.

NxSNxS

De la nada había aparecido un hombre pálido como el papel y con ojos amarillos y rasgados como los de una serpiente.

-Sasuke-kun… es un placer verte de nuevo, aquí, en tu mente, por fin he podido liberarme de donde me encerraste- siseó Orochimaru.

Tembló en su lugar, ese hombre le traía muy malas sensaciones, estaba en peligro, quería salir corriendo de ahí pero estaba paralizado. Deseo por un momento que el hombre al que le pertenecía la voz que escucho antes estuviera ahí y lo salvara, aunque no lo conociera, su voz le transmitía confianza, calidez… a pesar de ser muy grave.

Orochimaru se acercó colocando su fría y esquelética mano blanca en su mejilla, tembló indefenso, el hombre serpiente rió y se relamió fascinado con la imagen del niño que tenía enfrente, tan lindo, tan indefenso, tan violable…

-Pronto tu cuerpo será mío Sasuke-kun- dijo el hombre deslizando su mano hacia el cuello del chico paralizado, estaba terriblemente confundido y perdido como para hacer algo.

Pero antes de que algo más pasara una mano grande y fuerte parecida a una garra tomó la muñeca del hombre serpiente deteniendo su mano. Orochimaru levanto la vista al igual que el menor encontrando a un hombre alto, atlético, de piel bronceada y cabellos rojos cortos y crispados delante y largo y lacio por detrás, vestía una yukata blanca con bordes dorados, pero lo más llamativo eran sus ojos rojos y rasgado como un demonio, los colmillos que sobresalían en su blanca dentadura y las marcas en sus mejillas como bigotes. Se veía amenazante y su cabello ardía como si fuera fuego.

-Suelta al niño- ordenó el hombre haciendo que Orochimaru se sobresaltara, pero Sasuke permaneció tranquilo, mirando como hipnotizado al pelirrojo que lo había "salvado"

-¿quién eres tú?- preguntó Orochimaru.

-El guardián de las puertas del infierno a donde irás- contestó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa amenazadora.

-¿un demonio?- dijo el más pálido sorprendido.

El pelirrojo sonrió –Bingo, ahora aléjate de MI niño bonito-

Orochimaru rio –Ni lo creas, he peleado mucho, lo he entrenado, su cuerpo es mío y no lo soltaré- dijo.

El pelirrojo rio fuerte y macabramente –Tu lo quisiste- dijo y lanzó un zarpazo con su mano envuelta en fuego el cual atravesó el cuerpo del hombre serpiente de lado a lado haciéndolo trizas en un segundo y al siguiente lo hizo desaparecer entre luces de fuego rojo.

El niño vio todo como hipnotizado, pero cuando el pelirrojo se acercó y tocó gentilmente su mejilla reaccionó.

-¿listo para saber lo que ocurre?- dijo el pelirrojo y pudo identificarlo como la voz que antes le hablaba tan cálidamente.

-¿quién… eres?- alcanzó a decir el moreno difícilmente, estaba sorprendido y tenía la garganta seca.

-Llámame Kyubi-

NxSNxS

-Algo no está bien-

-¿Qué sucede Shikamaru?- preguntó Temari acercándose al castaño chunnin.

-La nota que acabamos de recibir viene en un halcón invocado, la única que hace invocaciones de esas aves es Hinata- dijo el castaño.

-¿y cuáles el problema?- dijo Kankuro.

-Esta no es la letra de Hinata, es muy parecida, pero no es de ella- dijo Shikamaru –Es la misma letra de la carta falsa de Sasuke a Naruto- declaró.

-Sakura- dijo Kankuro.

-La nota dice que aún no han encontrado nada en el norte, todo indica que la guarida esta al sur- dijo Shikamaru.

-El halcón viene del norte- afirmó Temari.

-Y sin embargo ellos no vinieron, era mejor que ellos vinieran a informarnos directamente para preparar un plan e ir todos juntos- dijo Shikamaru -Enviar una nota así no es más que una pérdida de tiempo-

-¿Entonces qué es lo que sucede?- preguntó Temari.

-Significa que Sakura envió una nota falsa para despistar a los equipos y que menos refuerzos lleguen a la guarida del norte- explicó Shikamaru.

-¿Por qué haría eso? ¿No quiere rescatar a Naruto, Sasuke y Akeru?- preguntó Kankuro.

-No, lo que ella quiere es que Sasuke y Akeru mueran- contestó el Nara.

-¿Pero porqué? Creí que ya había reflexionado y decidido dejar en paz a Sasuke porque se casará con Naruto- dijo Temari sorprendida.

-Piénsalo, ellos se amaban más que a sus vidas, cada uno dio su vida por el otro en más de una ocasión, su amor era tan fuerte que hasta Sasuke fue capaz de procrear. Es obvio que el recuerdo de su relación distrae a Naruto, por ello es mejor eliminarlo- dijo Shikamaru.

-Pero ¿Qué tiene contra Akeru-chan? Ella no sabe que es hijo de Sasuke- replicó Temari.

-Akeru es un vivo reflejo de Sasuke, mientras que esté presente Naruto verá en él a su antiguo amor- explicó Shikamaru.

-Entonces debemos apresurarnos- dijo Kankuro -Si el mensaje está mal debemos reenviarlo bien-

-Ese es el problema, nosotros estamos más al sur, primero debemos verificar que la nota sea falsa y mandar la orden correcta a los demás equipos- dijo Shikamaru.

-Pero eso es muy tardado, mientras lo hacemos Sasuke y los otros están en peligro- dijo Temari.

-Por el momento podemos asegurar que el grupo de Hinata y Neji se dirige al lugar así que mientras ellos estén ahí estará todo bien, iremos en cuanto podamos- dijo Shikamaru.

-Entonces andando, no tenemos tiempo- dijo Kankuro y los otros asintieron.

NxSNxS

-Vamos ototo, resiste...-

NxSNxS

Estaba de pie frente a aquel apuesto pelirrojo, no sabía lo que sucedía pero asintió y Kyubi sonrió.

-Debo advertirte que será doloroso, pero debes resistir- dijo el pelirrojo.

El moreno asintió, confiaba en aquel frente suyo.

-Entonces mira- dijo Kyubi y en el cielo aparecieron pantallas por todos lados a su alrededor, en ellas se veía estática -Estos son tus recuerdos, los que has bloqueado-

Levantó la mirada y las pantallas se activaron, abrió los ojos en sorpresa mientras todas aquellas imágenes y sonidos entraban a su mente y corazón sofocando su razón.

NxSNxS

-Su corazón se ha detenido-

-Maldición, haz algo Konan-

-Estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo- la peli azul se movía atendiendo al menor de los Uchiha, bombeándole en el pecho marcándole el ritmo a su corazón, la tensión se sentía en el ambiente, a su lado Deidara le daba oxígeno al menor.

-Vamos Sasuke-

NxSNxS

Gritó, gritó con todo el dolor que tenía guardado... Todos esos recuerdos, todas esas emociones abrumadoras... Sabía dónde estaba y porqué estaba ahí, así como recordaba toda su vida y lloraba arrodillado en el pasto, estrujando entre sus manos la hierba verde, sollozando y sintiéndose miserable.

Kyubi esperaba esa reacción y se arrodilló frente al menor colocando su mano en el hombro del niño. Éste levantó su llorosa carita.

-Ya... No valgo... Nada...- dijo el menor entre hipidos.

-Te equivocas- dijo el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué... Me ha... Hecho?- dijo el moreno llevando sus manos a su vientre.

-Nada, mi contenedor dejó que nuestra energía entrara en tu cuerpo, protegiéndote de las consecuencias del abuso- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Pero...-

-Nada- interrumpió Kyubi -Lo importante es que en este momento tu amor y tu hijo te necesitan-

El menor levantó la vista mirando entre sus memorias las miles de sonrisas que su dobe le regalaba cada día y también al tierno niñito que había nacido de su cuerpo.

NxSNxS

FLASHBACK

-Me llamó Orochimaru-sama- dijo una pelirroja entrando al campo de entrenamiento en medio del bosque.

-Karin, quiero presentarte a mi nuevo discípulo Sasuke-kun- dijo el hombre serpiente.

De detrás de un árbol salió el moreno dejando fascinada a la pelirroja por ser tan guapo. Además ella lo recordaba de algún otro lugar y estaba encantada de verle.

-Sasuke-kun y tú entrenaran hoy- dijo Orochimaru.

-¿De qué me será útil ella?- preguntó el Uchiha con su fría indiferencia.

"Es tan kawaii" gritó emocionada Karin para sus adentros.

-Ella es una ninja sensorial, puede sentir e identificar cualquier chakra a kilómetros de distancia- dijo el hombre serpiente -Además de ser una especie de medic nin-

Sasuke miró indiferente a la pelirroja que lo miraba cómo todas sus fans en Konoha lo hacían, no como su dobe... Eso le daba algo de melancolía pero no quiso pensar en ello, era mejor concentrarse en la batalla de entrenamiento que tendría con la pelirroja.

Orochimaru se alejó cuando dio las últimas indicaciones y dio la señal de inicio de la pelea. Ambos contrincantes se separaron por el bosque, Sasuke tenía la ventaja del sharingan y su velocidad pero Karin tenía la ventaja de conocer el terreno, sentir el chakra de su oponente a todo momento y aparte era ágil y tenía una fuerza brutal.

Así que comenzó la batalla que se convirtió en una pelea de ingenio poniendo trampas e intentando tomar al otro desprevenido. Pasó el tiempo y ambos combatientes ya habían sido tomados por diversas trampas y en diversas formas, pero a Karin le intrigaba el otro chakra que sentía dentro de Sasuke. Cuando menos lo espero el Uchiha ya estaba sobre ella y comenzaron una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

Tiempo antes Sasuke se había comenzado a sentir diferente, no podía coordinar bien sus movimientos. Cuando comenzó la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo no podía coordinar su cuerpo y su sharingan, además era más lento y en un descuido la pelirroja le dio un tremendo golpe en el pecho que le cortó la respiración y lo mando a volar contra una roca, pero más que eso el golpe le recorrió todo el cuerpo paralizándolo unos momentos, momentos en los que no notó una trampa del bosque puesta por Orochimaru para cuidar la guarida. Cuando se dio cuenta media docena de flechas atravesaron su cuerpo en diferentes puntos antes de caer al piso alejándose de la trampa.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- gritó Karin preocupada corriendo hacía él.

Las flechas dejaron de dispararse y Karin pudo alcanzarlo, estaba en el piso, respiraba entrecortado y no podía sentir algunas partes de su cuerpo, pero por sobretodo le asustaba la criatura en su vientre.

-Karin, llévalo a su habitación, hazte cargo- dijo Orochimaru sin pizca de remordimiento

Karin asintió nerviosa y ayudo a Sasuke a ponerse de pie y luego apoyándolo sobre ella se lo llevó de ahí, el moreno caminaba con dificultad y le costaba respirar apropiadamente, sin embargo lograron llegar a su habitación. La pelirroja recostó al moreno y de inmediato éste comenzó a quejarse del dolor en su vientre. Karin le extrajo las flechas extrañada por su actitud.

-Sasuke-kun ¿Qué te sucede?- dijo nerviosa.

Sasuke gimió de dolor encogiéndose sobre sí mismo y miró a la pelirroja con súplica.

-Haz algo... Por favor... No lo dejes morir...- lágrimas amenazaban por caer de sus ojos.

-¿Qué? ¿A quién?- dijo confundida la chica.

-A... Mi hijo- después de eso todo se volvió negro para el moreno...

NxSNxS

Cuando despertó estaba algo aturdido y su cuerpo estaba un poco adormecido, dio un respingo y se sentó de golpe llevando su mano a su vientre.

-Tranquilo... El nene está bien-

Miró a su izquierda encontrando a la pelirroja sentada en una silla contra la pared de piernas y brazos cruzados, se veía aburrida y cansada. Sasuke miró que su cuerpo ya estaba curado y el dolor había desaparecido.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hiciste?- preguntó el Uchiha sorprendido.

-Te di de mi chakra, es curativo aunque hubiera sido más fácil si no te hubieras desmayado y me hubieras mordido- dijo Karin seriamente.

Sasuke miró sus manos y suspiró acariciando levemente su abdomen que aunque no se notara ya tenía cuatro meses. Karin suspiró y se acercó al chico, puso la silla junto a la cama y se sentó mirando al moreno.

-Nunca había visto nada parecido- comentó la pelirroja -Eres un hombre y vas a tener un hijo, pero lo más raro es el poderoso genjutsu que actúa sobre tu cuerpo impidiendo que se note tu condición, tienes alrededor de cuatro o cinco meses de embarazo- dijo lo más seriamente posible aunque por dentro estaba muy sorprendida.

Sasuke se sorprendió, ella fue capaz de ver todo en él.

-¿Cómo... Lo supiste?- preguntó nerviosamente.

-El chakra a mi no me engaña, siento una presencia dentro de ti, a través de él puedo ver el chakra de tu bebé- dijo Karin -Antes no le tomé importancia, y me sorprendió mucho que esa acumulación de chakra fuera otro ser vivo, pero cuando te desmayaste puse todo de mí para salvarlo, el entrenamiento te dejó muy débil y casi lo pierdes, me sorprende que sigas esforzándote tanto dada tu condición-

-A mi bebé no le pasará nada, el genjutsu también lo protege de los golpes, es como una coraza sólo para él- dijo el moreno -Tsunade oka-san me lo dijo, pero no tiene ni idea de quien lo hizo, y yo tampoco, sólo ella pudo notarlo porque es la mejor medic nin, Kakashi lo sabe por el sharingan, y Hinata por el Byakugan- dijo el moreno.

-Entonces es bastante secreto, y el genjutsu tan poderoso como para engañar a Orochimaru y Kabuto- reflexionó la pelirroja.

-Si, sólo dos personas se enteraron, a Gaara se lo dije yo y Sakura se entero cuando leyó los resultados médicos del hospital- dijo Sasuke -Sé que no tienes ni idea de quienes son ellos, pero quiero pedirte que no le digas nada a nadie-

-Pero ¿Planeas seguir con Orochimaru? Si él se entera tu bebé corre peligro- dijo Karin preocupada.

-Lo sé, pero no es nada, tengo un plan, Orochimaru nunca sabrá de él- dijo Sasuke decidido -Y necesitaré de tu ayuda-

Karin se mordió el labio inferior pensando, de verdad que ese muchacho era muy temerario, lástima que ya tuviera pareja, seguro era un hombre por lo tanto era gay... (Lo sabemos, a veces es triste T.T)(Sasuke: óyeme, yo no soy gay! Sólo soy una persona que tuvo la desgracia de enamorarse de otra de su mismo sexo... Autora: espera, YO dije eso, Sasukito deja de meterte en la historia y de robar mis frases! Ówó)

-Bueno, me vas a ayudar o no?- dijo Sasuke ya perdiendo la paciencia (Así no se piden las cosas ówó)

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo haré, pero sólo porque te debo un favor desde hacía mucho- dijo Karin haciendo pucheritos.

Sasuke se confundió por eso pero no preguntó, suspiró y sonrió -Arigatou Karin-

Inner Karin: Se sabe mi nombre yeah! *.*

NxSNxS

Después de eso la pelirroja se volvió su mejor amiga, ella lo curaba y le hacía chequeos a su bebé. Poco después le contó su historia y Karin no dudo en ayudarle en todo momento después de todo lo que había sufrido.

Pasaron los meses y los entrenamientos eran peores, pero Sasuke se iba fortaleciendo, lo malo del asunto eran los síntomas de su condición. La pobre pelirroja tenía que estarle consiguiendo sus antojos a altas horas de la noche, a veces ni siquiera dormía porque el Uchiha no pedía cosas fáciles de hacer, además a veces tenía que reconfortarlo puesto que despertaba de golpe teniendo pesadillas sobre la masacre de su clan donde ahora incluía a un rubio de ojos azules siendo asesinado por su hermano.

Afortunadamente el Uchiha se hizo de más aliados, Suigetsu y Juugo. Al primero lo conoció en un laboratorio de Orochimaru, no supo porqué pero lo liberó y se hicieron amigos ya que ambos detestaban al hombre serpiente, aunque el pelivioleta se la pasaba peleando con Karin hasta que un día debido a sus fuertes gritos aturdieron al chico provocándole mareo, vómito y por último desmayo. Karin tuvo que contarle la historia y condición del moreno, contrario a lo que pensó Suigetsu lo aceptó con seriedad, estaba sorprendido, pero Sasuke era su amigo y haría todo por él ya que lo libero y se enfrentó a Orochimaru para que no lo volvieran a encerrar y pudiera estar a su lado.

Después de ello Suigetsu y Karin se hicieron cargo de Sasuke, de sus antojos y malestares, poco después apareció Juugo. Estaba encerrado en una celda de contención por su bipolaridad y deseos de masacre. Pero Sasuke supo llegar a él, debido a sus hormonas alteradas por su estado se había vuelto un tanto sentimental por esos días y como una madre consolando a un niño llegó al corazón del pelinaranja, la ternura de Sasuke conmovía su alma y calmaba sus ansias de matar. Después de eso Sasuke se enfrentó de nuevo a Orochimaru por la libertad de Juugo...

Los últimos meses fueron los peores, y Sasuke comenzó a comunicarse más frecuentemente con Hinata mediante Eiko, su halcón. Y comenzó a llevar también mensajes a Gaara en Suna. Todo estaba siendo planeado para el día del alumbramiento.

Culpen a las hormonas que Sasuke era muy bipolar en esos meses y Juugo, Karin y Suigetsu se enfrentaban a él en distintas fases, a veces Sasuke era como un tierno niño que hacía pucheritos e intentaba sobornarlos con abrazos y besitos en las mejillas con tan de que hicieran lo que él quería, en otras veces era un niño caprichoso y maleducado, otras veces se soltaba a llorar sin razón y otras más era cuando se volvía el más bastardo del mundo gritándoles hasta de lo que se iban a morir. Pero lo querían como a in hermano y por eso lo aguantaban y consentían, y por supuesto que lo cubrían de Orochimaru y Kabuto.

A últimas fechas Kabuto constantemente quería inducirle drogas, eso por supuesto era malo para el bebé, pero no era nada con lo que Orochimaru quería, él quería poseerlo. La primera vez fue a los siete meses, Sasuke ni siquiera supo cuando entro en su habitación, fue cuando notó sus manos en sus piernas que reaccionó y gritó para luego entrar en shock. Afortunadamente Juugo lo escuchó y armó un escándalo del otro lado de la guarida para que Kabuto mandara llamar a la serpiente, luego Karin y Suigetsu fueron a ver el estado del chico, les tomó todo el día hacerlo reaccionar. La segunda vez fue a los ocho meses, la tercera a los ocho meses y medio, a veces Sasuke se revelaba y salía corriendo del lugar, otra vez se desmayo pero siempre los otros tres le cuidaban.

Cuando menos lo esperaron el día del parto llegó y las contracciones doblaban de dolor al chico. De inmediato Suigetsu se encargó de la distracción y Juugo cargó a Sasuke para llevarlo lejos de la guarida. Karin envió a Eiko a Konoha y se apresuró con Juugo hacia el bosque, a medio camino Sasuke no podía más, gracias a su sharingan había copiado la técnica de su dobe y se transformó en mujer (Aika XD), tuvieron que detenerse en una cueva detrás de una cascada en medio del bosque y ahí comenzó la labor de parto.

Fue difícil y doloroso para el moreno, Juugo lo sostenía contra su pecho sosteniendo su mano la cual lo apretaba mucho. Karin estaba entre sus piernas revisando el tiempo para que el bebé naciera mientras Sasuke se deshacía en gemidos de dolor.

Cuando comenzó a nacer fue cuando más gritó de dolor, pero después de todo el esfuerzo por fin se escuchó el llanto de un bebé y Sasuke se derrumbó en el pecho de Juugo. Karin recibió al pequeño, lo cargó y cortó el cordón umbilical, luego lo limpió y envolvió en una toalla que traía en su mochila, de hecho en la mochila traía todo lo necesario para el nene. La pelirroja emocionada miraba con ternura a la criaturita, tenía unos mechoncitos de cabello semirubios y era muy pequeño y suavecito. Se lo acercó al Uchiha que seguía recuperando la respiración y había vuelto a ser un chico incapaz de seguir manteniendo el jutsu debido al cansancio.

Sin embargo al ver al pequeño sonrió débilmente y levantó los brazos, sólo entonces Karin le entregó a su bebé. Sasuke no cabía en sí de felicidad, por fin, después de tanto tiempo tenía en brazos a su bebé. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a llorar de pura felicidad.

-¿Cómo se va a llamar Sasuke?- preguntó Karin emocionada.

Sasuke sonrió -Akeru... Porque a partir de ahora él será mi sol, mi razón para seguir- dijo.

-A mí me gusta Yusei- dijo Karin y Sasuke la miró interrogante -Bueno, es que siendo tu hijo creo que será todo un Uchiha- sonrió nerviosamente.

-A mí me gustan los dos- opinó Juugo.

Sasuke sonrió de nuevo, comprendiendo -Bien, pues ahora serán sus padrinos porque desde ahora este tesoro se llamará Yusei Akeru Uchiha- dijo y le dio un beso en la frente al nene.

Juugo y Karin sonrieron también. Poco después Sasuke se desmayó de cansancio y los otros dos decidieron hacerse cargo de todo.

Pasaron varios días ahí atendiendo al bebé y cuidando de la salud de Sasuke. Suigetsu había ido a verlos y a decirles que Orochimaru y Kabuto creían que estaban en un entrenamiento especial como equipo así que no los molestaría.

Sin embargo venía la parte más difícil de su plan... Separarse del pequeño Akeru...

NxSNxS

Fue de noche cuando llegaron a Suna, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Hinata y la mismísima Tsunade los estaban esperando en la entrada de la aldea de la arena. Todos muy emocionados de ver de nuevo al moreno y las chicas no pudieron evitar gritar de emoción al ver al pequeño bultito que Sasuke portaba entre sus brazos.

-Gaara, todos... Gracias por venir- dijo Sasuke embargado de emociones.

-Hay Sasu-chan- dijo Tsunade para luego lanzarse sobre el niño y abrazarlo como una madre cuidando de no aplastar al bultito de mantas -Cariño, me tenías muy preocupada... Dime Orochimaru no te ha hecho nada ¿Verdad?- preguntó preocupada, Sasuke bajo la cabeza y negó.

-Lo intento, pero los chicos me ayudaron... Mucho- contestó el chico.

-Ese maldito- dijo Tsunade levantando su puño –Juro que si se atreve a tocarte ¡Se la corto!- (Yo la apoyo XD)

Sasuke sonrió levemente –Gracias Tsunade-san- dijo

-Dime mamá, después de todo ese saquito de alegría que traes en brazos es mi nieto- dijo Tsunade pícaramente, Sasuke se sonrojo de golpe, pero asintió avergonzado.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿podemos ver al pequeño?- dijo Hinata después de darle un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo.

Sasuke asintió y descubrió un poco la carita del pequeño bebé que cargaba, las chicas ahogaron un gemido de ternura al ver la carita rosadita del nene, los chicos también miraron con ternura a la criaturita.

-Chicos, les presentó a Yusei Akeru Uchiha- dijo Sasuke en voz baja y muy cálida.

El nene, al escuchar la voz de su mamá se comenzó a despertar, abrió sus ojitos dejando ver dos trocitos de cielo, estiró sus manitas intentando alcanzar el rostro de su mami. Todos pudieron apreciar el brillo de alegría que le otorgaba el nene a los ojos de Sasuke, realmente era difícil creer que ese chico tan frío ahora era una amorosa madre de un hermoso bebé.

-Es hermoso Sasuke- dijo Temari.

Sasuke asintió emocionado, pero luego se puso un poco triste acercando al nene a su cara para jugar un poco con él, el moreno acariciaba la naricita del pequeño con la punta de su dedo índice, sonriéndole y haciendo soniditos haciendo que el bebé sonriera risueño.

-Sasuke, ¿estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?- dijo Gaara seriamente

Sasuke asintió dejando de jugar con el nene pero sin dejar de acariciar su infantil carita.

-Es lo mejor, Orochimaru no debe encontrarlo, estará mucho mejor lejos de mí, aún tengo muchas cosas que hacer y en todas ellas él correría mucho peligro… y lo que menos quiero es que lo lastimen… él es lo más preciado que tengo… desde…- los ojos de Sasuke se cristalizaron –desde el dobe…-

Todos asintieron apesadumbrados.

-Pero Sasu-chan ¿porqué en Suna? ¿Porqué no en Konoha?- preguntó Tsunade.

-En Konoha soy un traidor, no podré ir a visitar a mi niño cuando me necesite… aquí en Suna Gaara cuidará de él… pero sobre todo, estará alejado de Haruno y del dobe… no quiero que ninguno se entere de él, sólo así estará protegido…- dijo Sasuke dolido.

Gaara suspiró –De acuerdo, te prometí que haría lo que fuera por ti, y como tú lo deseas, yo cuidaré del pequeño Akeru, veré por él como si fuera mi propio hijo, tendrá mi apellido y tendrá todo lo que siempre quisiste para él- dijo seria y decididamente.

Sasuke sonrió con ternura –Arigatou Gaara- miró a su bebé –Yusei, mi pequeño… te amo, eres mi hijo… naciste de mi… pero no podemos estar juntos, por lo menos no ahora…- comenzaba a llorar, nadie decía nada y el pequeño hacía babitas –Tengo que irme… y aunque no puedas venir conmigo… siempre, siempre te protegeré… porque eres lo que más quiero en este mundo… descuida que Gaara te protegerá como si fuera tu padre, confío en él- le dio un beso en la frente al pequeño que reía risueño, era claro que no comprendía lo que pasaba –Nos veremos pronto-

Y una vez dicho eso entregó al nene a los brazos del pelirrojo, sin embargo cuando se iba a alejar el pequeñín lo agarró de uno de sus mechones de cabello negándose a dejarlo ir. Sasuke lloró con más fuerza y Gaara lo abrazó dejando al pequeño entre los dos, luego de un rato el nene se durmió y liberó el cabello del Uchiha.

-Nos vemos cariño- dijo Sasuke dándole otro besito al bebé, y luego le dio otro al pelirrojo, pero en la mejilla –Gracias Gaara, algún día te lo pagaré-

-No te fijes en eso, no te preocupes Akeru estará bien, lo prometo- dijo el pelirrojo.

Temari y Kankuro le sonrieron –Esperaremos a que nos visites, puedes contar con nosotros para proteger a Akeru- dijo la rubia –vuelve pronto –dijo el castaño.

Hinata lo abrazó –Te quiero Sasuke-kun, cuídate por favor- y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Tsunade también lo abrazó mientras que los demás se despedían de Hebi.

-Sasuke, por favor cuídate mucho, no te perdonare si descuidas a Akeru- dijo la rubia –nosotros veremos por él desde Konoha-

-Gracias oka-san- dijo el moreno.

Cuando se separó se alejo de todos un poco junto con Hebi, por alguna razón se sentía tan vacío sin ese bultito de calor y ternura entre sus brazos, sin esa parte de él cerca. Reprimió las lágrimas.

-Bien, andando Hebi- dijo el Uchiha y después de echar una última mirada a su bebé desapareció con ese gran vacío en su corazón.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

NxSNxS

Después de eso se escapaba de vez en cuando para ir a ver a su pequeño y asegurarse de que éste no lo olvidara. Por supuesto siendo un Uchiha el pequeño era todo un prodigio, aprendía todo demasiado rápido, pero lo más extraño fue el cambio en su apariencia...

Cuando el bebé nació tenía el cabello semirubio y los ojos azules claros, pero con el tiempo su cabello se volvió negro azulado y sus ojos azul índigo. Además de que el pequeño tenía un fuerte radar para localizar a su madre, no importaba en quien se transformara o donde se escondiera, él podía encontrar a su mami, claro que él no sabía de eso, no lo comprendía.

Sasuke sonreía nostálgico mirando las pantallas de sus recuerdos. A su lado Kyubi no decía nada, pero miraba atento lo que sucedía, por supuesto que él siendo un demonio sentía algo diferente cuando su contenedor estaba con el Uchiha, cuando el moreno quedó en estado él sentía su chakra en el cuerpo del moreno, pero era muy leve y no le tomó importancia. Cuando vio a Akeru quedó en shock, definitivamente ese niño estaba conectado con él, basto ver a través del henge del Uchiha para saber que ese niño era su hijo, de Sasuke y de su contenedor, pero no sólo eso, había algo suyo en el niño...

Pero no se lo dijo al rubio idiota, después de todo era un incrédulo de primera y él no quería gastar su tiempo ni su saliva en ello. Además de que Naruto estaba muy ocupado intentando odiar a la "madre" de su hijo desconocido como para prestarle atención.

-Kyubi... ¿Porqué estamos aquí?- preguntó Sasuke más calmado.

-Te abusaron y en lugar de dejar que te encerraras en tu mente como ya lo has hecho otras veces te traje a esta ilusión- dijo el pelirrojo -Necesitabas calma y yo te la di, pero debes comprender que no puedes vivir en una ilusión, es mejor el mundo real, ahí hay personas que te necesitan, tu hijo y mi contenedor-

Sasuke bajo la mirada -El dobe no me necesita, está muy feliz con Haruno- dijo amargamente.

Kyubi rió burlón -Mira niño bonito, puede que seas un Uchiha, muy listo y todo eso, pero eres lento, tanto como para no ver que mi contenedor es un idiota enamorado- dijo

-Si, de Haruno- cortó el chico y Kyubi negó.

-Por supuesto que no, es más que obvio que sigue enamorado de ti- dijo el demonio, Sasuke iba a replicar pero el zorro no lo dejó -Escucha, todas esas cosas que te dijo son mentiras, impulsadas por el engaño en el que Haruno Sakura lo ha metido-

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó el chico confundido.

-¿Recuerdas la carta que dejaste con Hinata antes de huir?- dijo el demonio y el menor asintió -Pues esa carta fue alterada y ahora el mocoso cree que TU jugaste con sus sentimientos-

-¡¿Qué?- era lo más absurdo que había escuchado. De ninguna manera él habría hecho algo semejante, sabía a la perfección lo que significaba ser engañado y que jugaran con tus sentimientos, era obvio que esa sensación nunca se la desearía al dobe que ya había sufrido tanto… además… se había entregado a él en cuerpo y alma ¿cómo podía dudar de ello? ¿Acaso sólo vio ese acto como sexo? Ni que fuera una vil zorra.

-¿quién hizo esa estupidez?- pregunto con enfado contenido el moreno.

-Haruno Sakura-

-…-

NxSNxS

-Sasuke, resiste, resiste- rogaba Itachi sin parar, justo en ese momento las luces del lugar comenzaron a fallar -¿qué sucede?-

Todo empezó a temblar y un chakra enorme se desbordaba helando a todos.

NxSNxS

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Un nuevo capítulo, gomen x el retraso pero es que me fui de vaca la semana pasada y apenas y pude escribir algo (yo ya hasta sueño trailers T.T)

En fin, espero sus comentarios porque la neta estoy torturando mucho a Sasu-chan, pero, por lo menos ya se enteró de porqué Naruto esta como esta. Espero y les haya gustado el relato del nacimiento de Akeru, porque la neta no se describir partos T.T

Y sí, creo que Orochimaru y Kabuto estaban medios tontos como para no notar los cambios de humor del chico y sus antojos y malestares... Jejeje además de que Sasu-chan se pasó 'adoptando' amigos jejeje

Y sobre los nombres del nene, según investigue 'Akeru' significa sol y 'Yusei' significa calmado o apacible. Por eso Karin dijo que sería un Uchiha, los Uchiha generalmente son muy tranquilos, lo cual no es el caso de Akeru pues heredó la hiperactividad infantil de su papi biológico XD. Y pues yo me derretí cuando escribí lo de Sasukito jugando y tocando la naricita del bebé y este haciendo babitas (*.*).

Bueno, ya hable mucho, nos leemos luego... Jane.


	19. DETENTE ONEGAI

Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto... Por ahora muajajajaja (XD)

CAPITULO 18

Cuando despertó se encontró en la celda de piedra, hasta hace poco sentía un cuerpo cálido sobre su pecho, ahora estaba completamente sólo. Se sobresaltó, ¿Dónde demonios estaban su amor y el hijo de éste? Con dificultad se puso en pie, se acercó a los barrotes y para su suerte el sello de contención estaba parcialmente roto. Sonrió y comenzó a formar un Rasengan con sus dos manos. Con una sonrisa notó que podía hacerlo, con una leve dificultad, pero lo logro y con el poder destruyó los barrotes y salió corriendo de ahí, tenía que encontrar a Sasuke y Akeru y salir pitando de ahí.

Sin embargo algo lo detuvo, no podía sentir el chakra del menor de los Uchiha...

Corrió desesperado por pasillos y pasillos poco iluminados sorprendido de no encontrar a ningún enemigo. Entonces hubo una explosión de chakra, se detuvo un momento sintiendo el mismo chakra siniestro que se liberó en la captura de Sasuke por los Akatsuki.

-Akeru- dijo y corrió hacia donde salía el chakra, llegó a una enorme sala donde estaban todos los Akatsuki excepto Konan, Itachi y Deidara.

En medio de todos estaba el líder y un campo de energía mantenido por todos y que contenía al pequeño Akeru dentro, el cual se removía llorando y llamando a su madre, el chakra de color negro que había liberado antes salía de nuevo de su cuerpo.

-¡AKERU!- gritó el rubio llamando al menor.

-¡MAAMIII!- gritó el pequeño y miró a Naruto. -¡NARUTO NIICHAN!- estiró su bracito intentando alcanzarlo pero el campo lo retuvo y lloró con más fuerza.

-¡Suéltenlo!- exigió el rubio

-Naruto-kun, que bueno que hayas venido- dijo el líder.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces bastardo? Suelta a Akeru y devuélveme a Sasuke- gritó el rubio comenzando a enfadarse

-Ah, el chico lindo, parece ser que no sobrevivió- dijo el líder

La sangre de Naruto se heló -¿Qué le hiciste?-

-Yo nada aparte de lo que vistes antes, el chico es como una delicada florecita, si le cortas las hojas, muere- comentó.

-En estos momentos el Uchiha está en la habitación de Itachi intentando ser resucitado debido a que su corazón se ha detenido- informó Pain.

El corazón de Naruto se detuvo sintiendo frío en su alma... Tenía que ser mentira, Sasuke no podía morir...

-¡Bastardo!- gritó el rubio.

-¡Mami!-

-¡Suéltalo!-

-Ambos son una vergüenza para los Uchiha- dijo el líder -Pero eso puede cambiar- extendió sus manos hacía el campo de energía donde estaba Akeru y la energía se comenzó a cerrar entorno al niño -Akeru... Quieres saber dónde está tu mami ¿Verdad?- dijo el tipo. Y Akeru dejó de llorar volteando a verlo con sus ojitos llorosos, su chakra oscuro y el de el campo de energía comenzaban a chocar sacando chispas de color rojo.

-¿Dónde... Está... Mi mami?- dijo entre sollozos.

-Ha muerto- dijo el líder.

El pequeño comenzó a negar con la cabeza -No... No es cierto ¡NO! ¡NO MI MAMI!- y siguió llorando.

-¡Akeru, no lo escuches!- gritó Naruto pero el niño no lo escuchó.

-Akeru-chan, lamento mucho eso, pero puedes hacer algo por él- dijo el líder -Mata a Naruto-

El niño cerró los ojos negando -No... No quiero... Yo quiero a mi mamita... Ella está bien...- murmuraba por lo bajo, ya no lloraba.

-¿Y si te digo que él fue el culpable de la muerte de tu madre? Él lo abandonó cuando más lo necesitaba y por su causa murió- dijo el hombre fríamente.

Akeru abrió sus ojos mirando al líder, sus ojos se veían vacios mientras el chakra de la barrera se metía dentro del pequeño coloreando su chakra negro a purpura.

-¡Akeru! ¡No le creas! ¡Yo amo a tu madre más que a mi propia vida!- gritó Naruto desesperado al escuchar tantas mentiras, ni Sasuke estaba muerto, ni él era el culpable, pero sobre todo temía lo que le pasaba al pequeño.

"Haz algo, ese chakra está tomando el mando de su mente" gruñó Kyubi desde dentro suyo.

"Kyubi, dime ¿Cómo es que murió Sasuke?" preguntó el rubio deseando estar equivocado.

El demonio rió -Si ya verás que YO voy a permitir que algo mío me sea arrebatado- dijo sarcástico.

"Demonios, tú y tus burlas" se quejó el rubio un tanto aliviado, luego miró a Akeru impactado, el campo de contención se estaba fundiendo con el pequeño cubriéndolo completamente. El chakra sólo dejaba ver su silueta que lentamente se iba deformando, estaba creciendo y cambiando.

El líder rió, todo estaba saliendo tal y como planeó, en cambio los Akatsuki miraban todo indiferentes.

Pronto la transformación paró y el chakra se dispersó dejando ver a un adolescente muy parecido a Sasuke (a sus trece años), de cabello negro azulado, largo y recogido como el de Itachi, sus ojos eran rojos completamente, su piel era ligeramente más bronceada que la del Uchiha, era bastante atlético. Llevaba un traje negro ceñido era un jumper de short (cómo el de Sasuke de la segunda temporada, por el que Naruto babeo en las semifinales del examen chunnin XD) en sus piernas y brazos llevaba numerosos vendajes y cadenas, en su cuello una larga bufanda roja sangre y desgarrada de los bordes.

-¿A...keru?- pronunció apenas el rubio impactado.

-Vas a morir Uzumaki Naruto- pronunció el chico fríamente.

NxSNxS

-Listo, lleva el mensaje a Gaara- dijo Shikamaru a un halcón.

El ave voló perdiéndose rápidamente en el cielo.

-Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder- dijo el Nara dirigiéndose a Temari y Kankuro, reemprendieron la marcha hacia el escondite del norte. En el escondite sur no había nada.

"Traidor en filas, diríjanse al norte.

Shikamaru Nara"

NxSNxS

-Haruno Sakura... Ha hecho cosas horribles-

A cada palabra dicha por el demonio sentía como su sangre hervía... Quemaba... Rabia incontenible y deseos de venganza...

-Naruto quedó destrozado cuando lo abandonaste, estaba triste y confundido pues no entendía tus motivos- dijo el demonio -Cuando despertó pensaba en la manera de traerte de vuelta un tanto desesperado, luego llegó Temari con esa carta, estaba en el sobre original que aún tenía tu esencia por eso no desconfió de ella, además Hinata se la había entregado... La carta decía cosas demasiado hirientes, desde que todo comenzó hasta la noche en que te le entregaste como despedida, todo eso fue calumniado y termino por hundir al chico. Se puso histérico y estuvo a punto de atacar a Hinata porque ella te defendió, los demás tampoco creyeron que tu hicieras algo así, puesto que veían a través de tus ojos sinceridad, incluso yo sentía el latir de tu corazón, ese nunca miente, y tu tampoco. Sakura fue la única que se puso contra ti apoyando a Naruto en su histeria, por eso él la tomo de única aliada y comenzó a perder la verdadera noción de las cosas- el demonio suspiro -Desde ahí el chico comenzó a cambiar, se volvió frío, callado, serio, hasta sádico y sarcástico... Hinata intentaba cada que podía intentar hacer que viera la verdad y no las mentiras de Sakura, pero mi contenedor era impulsado por la ilusión de que Haruno siempre ha sido su amiga, cuando lo desprecio por haberte alejado le dolió demasiado, así que cuando ella volvió convirtiéndose en su única aliada se puso tan feliz que le entregó fe ciega, no tomó en cuenta que Hinata era más amiga suya, sino que como era tú mejor amiga ella también era parte de tus engaños, de que ambos planearon jugar con su corazón-

Sasuke hasta lloraba de furia contenida, nunca pensó que Sakura fuera ese tipo de arpía arrastrada, sólo porque él nunca le correspondió.

-Desde entonces mi contenedor comenzó a entrenar con el único fin de volverte a encontrar para devolverte todo el dolor que le habías hecho pasar... Sus amigos te defendieron en un principio, pero el chico no sólo se hacía más fuerte sino más listo, siempre tenía algo lo bastante inteligente como para lastimar a sus amigos y alejarlos de él- continuó Kyubi -Claro que ellos no estaban dispuestos a estar soportando el malhumor y los maltratos de mi contenedor, él desquitaba su frustración de no haberte detenido con ellos, por lo que desistieron. Naruto estaba sólo con Sakura avivando las llamas de odio hacia a ti. Por eso cuando se reencontraron te hirió de esa forma... Pero descuida, que no hizo todo lo que tenía planeado, cuando te vio de nuevo estaba confundido porque aún te quiere y porque se topó antes con tu hijo- el demonio tomó aire - El pequeño Akeru despertó en él su verdadero yo, el niño era inocencia pura y le recordaba tanto a ti, a tu niñez cuando tu también eras lindo y él te veía a la distancia, siempre intentando ser tu amigo, así que de inmediato quiso al niño, lo que no sabe es que es su hijo, siente algo muy fuerte por él, pero no se ha dado cuenta de la magnitud de los lazos que les unen-

-Entonces... Naruto ha sufrido todo este tiempo mi abandono ¡Y ha creído las estupideces de Sakura!- gritó con furia.

Kyubi sonrió -Me alegra que lo hayas entendido... Sin embargo, debes volver... Está pasando algo muy malo-

NxSNxS

Naruto estaba desesperado, el pequeño Akeru ya no era ese tierno niño, ahora era un chico que quería destruirlo por algo que él no hizo.

Sin haberlo previsto el chico se había lanzado contra él atacándolo sin control con una larga katana. El rubio apenas pudo sacar un kunai y defenderse del filo de la espada.

-¡Akeru-chan, onegai detente!- gritó Naruto defendiéndose de los continuos ataques del adolescente.

-¡Devuélveme a mi madre!- gritó Yusei sin control.

NxSNxS

-Naruto-kun está en problemas- dijo Hinata mirando a través del suelo la guarida subterránea.

-Entonces comencemos- dijo Kakashi mostrando su Sharingan.

-¡AAAAHHHHH!- la peliazul golpeo el suelo debajo suyo y toda la tierra tembló resquebrajando las rocas.

NxSNxS

-¿Qué sucede Zetsu?- preguntó el líder.

-Refuerzos de Konoha acaban de llegar- informó el Zetsu negro.

-Vayan a deshacerse de ellos- ordenó el líder y al instante Pain salió de las sombras junto con sus otros 5 cuerpos.

NxSNxS

Cuando menos se lo esperaron Hinata, Kakashi y Yamato estaban siendo atacados por los seis Pain...

Se dividieron de inmediato intentando pasar para buscar a Naruto y compañía pero nada podían hacer en una pelea de 6 vs 3 y las habilidades de los Pain podían opacar las suyas ya sea individuales o de equipo.

Hinata miró al cielo viendo como Eiko se alejaba del lugar...

NxSNxS

Dentro Akeru estaba acorralando a Naruto, su chakra era tan o más agresivo que el de Kyubi mismo y no sentía nada de compasión por el rubio que gritaba a todo pulmón su verdad en un intento por hacerlo desistir. Pronto se cansó sólo de usar su katana y comenzó a realizar jutsus de estilo fuego como los de su madre.

Naruto no entendía por qué el pequeño no le creía hasta que recordó el chakra de Madara que seguro manipulaba al pequeño, además de que era imposible que en la memoria de un niño de 3 años hubiera tanto conocimiento sobre peleas.

En un descuido el menor le atravesó su katana en el hombro derecho, gritó de dolor y golpeó al pequeño en la mejilla izquierda alejándolo de sí y retirando la espada dejando a la vista su herida sangrante.

-Bien, necesito detenerlo a cualquier costo sin dañarlo- dijo el rubio decidido comenzando por hacer aparecer a varios clones -¡Vamos!- gritó y se lanzó al combate.

NxSNxS

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el pelirrojo preocupado.

Sasuke cayó de rodillas al piso abrazándose a sí mismo y temblando.

-Siento frío... Mi pecho esta frío- apenas pronunció el chico cerrando los ojos -Duele... Duele mucho...-

Kyubi maldijo por lo bajo -Es tu cachorro, está en peligro, despierta- dijo el demonio. Sasuke levantó la mirada.

-¿Có... Cómo... Regreso?- preguntó.

Kyubi sonrió y se hincó frente al moreno, sin decir nada le dio un suave beso en los labios dejando al chico sorprendido, pero esos labios no estaban nada mal, se sentían tan como los de Naruto. Cerró los ojos y todo se volvió blanco.

-Ve y sálvalos... Y olvida la venganza... Itachi no lo merece-

NxSNxS

Gaara levantó la mirada y se encontró con la halconcita Eiko. De inmediato el ave le indicó el camino y echo a correr a toda velocidad, no estaban muy lejos, a sus espaldas venían Shino, Lee y Kiba, llegaron justo a tiempo para ver a Hinata, Kakashi y Yamato luchando en dificultad contra 6 Pain.

Hinata peleaba contra el que absorbía el chakra, ella usaba jutsus de tierra y peleaba con su puño suave, pero el Pain podía predecir sus movimientos al estar conectado con los otros en vista. Kakashi peleaba contra el Pain que usaba la fuerza de atracción y repulsión, a penas y podía zafarse de sus poderes, mientras que Yamato peleaba contra el Pain de las invocaciones encerrando a las bestias con jaulas de madera las cuales no resistían.

Ninguno de los tres estaban en buenas condiciones, Hinata estaba sangrando en varías partes de su cuerpo, Kakashi tenía la ropa rasgada y ya no portaba su chaleco verde de jounin, en cambio Yamato estaba perdiendo mucha sangra por diversos arañazos provocados por las invocaciones.

El pelirrojo y compañía se apresuraron a ir a ayudar sin embargo antes de llegar los interceptó Kisame y Hidan.

-Mira a quien tenemos aquí, al jinchuuriki de Shukaku- dijo Hidan divertido -Nos ahorraste el trabajo de acabar con lo que Deidara no pudo- sonrió sádico.

Gaara gruñó por lo bajo -Apártense de nuestro camino- dijo seriamente.

-Lo siento, pero hoy serás un sacrificio para Jashin-sama- rió Hidan.

-Tenemos que pelear- dijo Lee, de inmediato aparecieron los insectos de Shino y Akamaru se puso en guardia.

-Empecemos-

NxSNxS

-Esto está mal- Karin, Juugo y Suigetsu habían llegado a la guarida de Akatsuki, de inmediato se infiltraron.

-Dinos ¿Dónde están Sasuke y Akeru?- preguntó Suigetsu confiando en las habilidades de rastreo de la pelirroja.

Karin negó -No siento el chakra de Sasuke, y el de Akeru está muy perturbado, está peleando contra Naruto- informó la pelirroja.

-¿Pero qué?- Suigetsu se impresionó -Akeru sólo tiene 3 años ¿Cómo puede estar peleando con ese jinchuuriki?-

-Y va ganando, al parecer Naruto no tiene intensiones de pelear- dijo Karin.

Juugo avanzó -vamos, sin importar que pase debemos proteger a Sasuke y a Akeru- dijo y echo a andar en dirección a donde Naruto se defendía del ataque del pequeño Uchiha.

Sin embargo cuando llegaron los interceptó Kakuzu, detrás de él Naruto usaba jutsus de inmovilización para detener a Akeru sin lastimarlo, pero el chico estaba fuera de control, su poder era tal que destrozaba las ataduras en poco tiempo.

-Naruto ¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó la pelirroja.

Naruto saltó y esquivo una patada del chico, de reojo miró a la pelirroja, extrañado de que le hablara, es decir, apenas y se habían visto.

-Bien, pero no sé cuanto más pueda resistir, no quiero lastimar a Akeru-chan- gritó Naruto.

Los de Hebi se sorprendieron, ese chico ¿Era Akeru? Era idéntico a Sasuke a sus trece años...

-Resiste, debes romper el flujo de chakra maligno en su cuerpo- grito Karin.

-¿Cómo?- gritó el rubio desesperado parando un puñetazo que iba directo a su cara.

Karin estuvo a punto de contestar pero se escuchó una explosión y más adelante se abrió un agujero en el techo por el que entro mucho humo... Cuando se dispersó se vio a Hinata con el puño enterrado en el cadáver de uno de los Pain. Estaba pálida y muy herida, un par de tubos negros atravesaban su brazo izquierdo y estaba cubierta de su propia sangre en varios puntos.

De repente se abrieron más agujeros y por los huecos del techo aparecieron Gaara, Kiba, Shino y Lee peleando contra Kisame y Hidan, Kakashi y Yamato contra 2 Pain, y detrás Neji, Sai y Sakura contra 3 Pain...

Todos los Akatsuki comenzaron a pelear contra todos los de Konoha y de la arena. El lugar se estaba destruyendo, Gaara atacaba con toda su arena a Kisame, pero el hombre tiburón tenía la ventaja al usar jutsus de agua que hacían pesada la arena, y si a eso le sumaba su Shamehada que se devoraba el chakra de la arena entonces se concluye que Gaara estaba en serios problemas, por lo menos Lee estaba a su lado apoyándolo cuando la situación empeoraba.

Kiba y Shino atacaban en una combinación sorprendente a uno de los Hidan, mientras Yamato y Kakashi detenían a 2 Pain, Neji y Sai detenían a Hidan y un Pain, pero Sakura no ayudaba a Hinata que peleaba contra los otros 2 Pain y ésta demostraba lo fuerte que se había hecho con Tsunade. Naruto, en cambio estaba en serios problemas...

NxSNxS

Cuando abrió los ojos saltó de inmediato de la cama y se arrinconó en una esquina protegiéndose de la persona que tenía delante.

-Por favor tranquilízate Sasuke- dijo Itachi seriamente.

-Aléjate o te mato Itachi- amenazó el menor de los Uchiha.

Itachi suspiró, estaba preocupado por su hermano, pero también éste le tenía rencor por lo del clan.

-Te recuperaste muy rápido- intervino Konan -Hace menos de 3 minutos tu corazón estaba completamente detenido-

Sasuke se llevó su mano al pecho, aún sentía esa opresión que no le dejaba respirar. Recordó su charla con Kyubi y sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo de ahí ignorando a Deidara, Konan y al mismo Itachi.

Corrió por pasillos interminables siguiendo su instinto que le dictaba donde estaba su bebé, ignorando por completo el hecho de que acababa de recuperarse de un ataque al corazón y que correr así no le hacía bien, estaba cansado y mareado. Apenas respiraba, y escuchaba claramente que varias personas le seguían, seguro su hermano y compañía, pero no importaba.

Por fin encontró una enorme puerta, corrió hacia ella y...

NxSNxS

Naruto retrocedió esquivando una patada del chico Akeru, saltó hacia el muro e invocó varios clones de sombras que mandó a detener al chico, sin embargo su chakra era tan poderoso que se liberó con facilidad de ellos. De nuevo volvieron a verse de frente y corriendo a una gran velocidad, sin embargo poco sirvió puesto que Akeru lo atrapó en una red eléctrica, tenía el mismo elemento que su padre. No se dio por vencido y cortó con su chakra de viento la trampa del menor.

Pero Akeru no retrocedió y lo atacó de nuevo, esta vez con aves de fuego, Naruto las esquivo, después de todo sus técnicas de viento solo las avivarían, cuando menos se dio cuenta el chico intentaba meterlo en un genjutsu con su sharingan activo con tres tomoes… reaccionó cuando Kyubi interrumpió llenando su sistema de chakra e impidiendo la ilusión.

-¡devuélveme a mi madre!- gritó Akeru con furia y desesperación lanzándose contra él, de improvisto se vio atacado con cientos de clones ¿¡cómo demonios había hecho eso el niño?

Comenzó una gran pelea de taijutsu donde los clones con sharingan le estaban dando una golpiza al rubio que apenas se mantenía en pie gracias a la rápida regeneración de Kyubi.

Cuando se sentía a punto de caer observo a Sakura a lo dejos sin mover ni un solo musculo, sus miradas se cruzaron pidiendo ayuda silenciosamente, pero la mirada jade se apartó… no lo podía creer, la pelirosa lo había abandonado…

Devolvió un par de patadas y golpes deshaciendo a todos los clones del niño, sin embargo a penas cuando volteó vio impresionado como Akeru se acercaba corriendo con un Rasengan en la mano derecha… no se movió… demasiado conmocionado para actuar…

-¡NARUTO-KUUUUUUN!- gritó Hinata en la distancia, demasiado tarde…

Un grito desgarrador se escuchó y sangre salpicó el piso y las paredes….

NxSNxS

-bu…. Bu… bubu…-

-Ven pequeño…ven nene… ven Akeru-chan- la rubia llamaba dulcemente al pequeño infante de apenas 9 meses de edad.

Se podía ver claramente a toda la familia de Gaara en el pequeño oasis que era el patio de juegos del bebé, hasta el momento el tierno niño había demostrado ser un verdadero prodigio adelantando todo su desarrollo a la edad que tenía, a esa edad el pequeño Akeru ya estaba comenzando a caminar.

Se levantaba torpemente intentando mantener el equilibrio, haciendo ademanes de caerse, pero recuperando el control sobre sus cortas piernitas y poniendo sus manitas delante estiradas para alcanzar a la rubia que lo llamaba a metro y medio delante suyo.

El pequeño balbuceaba comenzando a desplazarse torpe y lentamente, Gaara observaba todo al lado de la rubia manteniendo y poco de su arena detrás del bebé para sostenerlo en caso de que cayera, pero el pequeño era terco como su madre y hacía muchos esfuerzos por lograr su cometido, que era llegar con Temari. Kankuro grababa todo a la derecha de su hermana, seguro que a Sasuke le encantaría ver la cinta de los primeros pasos de su nene.

-Vamos bebé ya casi llegas, unos pasitos mas, tu puedes Akeru-chan- animaba la rubia, pero se desconcertó al ver que el nene pasaba de ella y daba la vuelta dirigiéndose hacia un árbol, los Sabaku desconcertados siguieron los temblorosos pasitos del pequeño, pero se sorprendieron al ver como detrás del árbol salía Sasuke.

El moreno estaba casi igual que la última vez que lo habían visto, llevaba una playera azul marino con unos pantalones blancos y sandalias de bota. El chico, orgulloso y sonriente se hinco y abrió los brazos para recibir a su hijo. El pequeño Akeru llegó con su madre y le abrazó riendo contento.

Sasuke se puso en pie cargando al nene.

-Bien hecho, me encontraste y alcanzaste tu solo- dijo Sasuke para luego darle un beso en la frente a lo que el bebé rio feliz de estar de nuevo en brazos de su madre.

-¡Sasuke!- exclamó feliz Temari yendo a abrazar al Uchiha y darle un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo. Kankuro y Gaara se acercaron también y le saludaron.

-¿Porqué has venido?- preguntó secamente Gaara aunque se notaba feliz de verlo.

-Quería ver a mi hijo- contestó simplemente el Uchiha, Akeru se encontraba muy entretenido jugando con los mechones de cabello a los lados de su rostro.

-Eso es arriesgado Sasuke- dijo Kankuro preocupado.

Sasuke suspiro –lo sé, pero estaré bien, es mi día libre y quería estar con mi pequeño- dijo acariciando la naricita del niño que sonrió.

-ma… mamama… mi…- balbuceaba el niño, todos se le quedaron mirando expectantes. El pequeño levanto una de sus manitas tocando la mejilla del Uchiha y le sonrió soltando un gritito feliz exclamó -¡mami!-

El mundo se detuvo para Sasuke en ese momento, su pequeño había hablado y lo había llamado "mami", estuvo a punto de llorar de felicidad, su pequeño lo reconocía y amaba.

-gracias a Kami, mi pequeño Yusei me haces tan feliz- dijo Sasuke abrazando fuerte al niño contra su pecho, el menor reía feliz y gritando una y otra vez "mami"

Todos veían la escena enternecidos.

Sin embargo algo los inquietaba, ni siquiera ellos habían sentido al Uchiha, en cambio el pequeño lo había identificado sin problemas. Sin duda ese niñito era especial, ya hasta podía caminar y llamar a su madre.

"Eres todo lo que tengo… lo más preciado, por favor nunca me dejes mi pequeño solecito"

NxSNxS

N/A: Bueno, hasta aquí es todo por hoy, espero y no me masacren por el capitulo tan corto, pero es que no me daba para más la neurona, las batallas no son lo mío, y mi hermano no me quiso ayudar T.T

En fin, me alegra que más personas dejen comentarios, quiero agradecérselos de todo corazón, gracias a ustedes me inspiro y hago todo esto con el fin de hacerlas/los felices, y también para hacerme feliz a mi XD.

Leyendo por ahí mis capítulos me di cuenta de que se me han olvidado algunas cosas que espero retomar en el momento apropiado, pero también me gustaría pedirles que si hay algún recuerdo, momento o duda que quieran que aclare por favor lo dejaran en sus review para irlos añadiendo poco a poco, por ejemplo la propuesta matrimonial de Gaara, o algo así, si quieren los recuerdos de Hinata o de Naruto, incluso los de Itachi están disponibles.

Y les dejo mi correo por si alguien quiera platicar un dia de estos:

wishangeld(arroba)

Bueno, nos leemos luego, jane XD


	20. PÉRDIDA

Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto... Por ahora muajajajaja (XD)

CAPITULO 19

Cafetería de Konoha...

Se podía ver claramente a una morena, un moreno y una rubia sentados en torno a una mesa con diferentes bebidas y dulces... Se encontraban charlando animadamente... Bueno, más bien las chicas estaban atosigando al pobre moreno.

-Kyaa Sasuke-kun, estoy tan emocionada, nunca me espere que quisieras a Naruto, pero a pesar de ser torpe y ruidoso es lindo a su manera- decía Ino emocionada -Felicidades por su noviazgo-

"yaoista empedernida" pensó el moreno con fastidio.

-Si... Felicidades Sasuke-kun, no desperdicies tu momento- dijo Hinata feliz porque su querido Naruto-kun ahora fuera feliz aunque no fuera con ella.

Sasuke estaba empleando cada gramo de su paciencia para soportar a las chicas y es que estaban demasiado emotivas. Él también estaba feliz por ser pareja del dobe pero era un chico no una colegiala enamorada.

-En fin, déjame decirte que cuentas con todo nuestro apoyo- dijo Ino.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó el moreno después de beber de su té frío.

-Vamos no te hagas el fuerte, sabemos que al ser un poco, por no decir muy callado meterás la pata con Naruto en muchas ocasiones- dijo Ino astutamente.

-¿Yo? Él es un escandaloso que no se puede callar ni por diez segundos- replicó el Uchiha.

-Tranquilo Sasuke-kun, sabemos que no es tu culpa, pero queremos que sepas que siempre estaremos contigo- dijo Hinata lo más suave posible.

Sasuke bufó inconforme pero asintió, todo sea por no iniciar una discusión con sus nuevas amigas...

Después de eso Kakashi fue por él para un ejercicio de taijutsu…

-Bien, espero que no hayas comido mucho, porque entrenaremos de verdad y puede dolerte la pancita- se burló Kakashi picándole las costillas.

Sasuke bufó y se apartó de Kakashi.

-Deja de molestarme Kakashi- se quejó el moreno.

Kakashi suspiró –me gustaba más cuando era "sensei"… ya no me tienes respeto- dijo dramáticamente.

-no molestes, te trataría mejor si no me trataras como un mocoso insolente- dijo seriamente el Uchiha.

Kakashi sonrió bajo su máscara –claro que te trato diferente, eres mi "hijo" ¿recuerdas?- dijo tomándolo de las mejillas y jalándoselas.

Sasuke se empezó a retorcer para zafarse del agarre del mayo. Cuando lo logró se frotó las mejillas soltando maldiciones por lo bajo, pero al final le dedicó una sonrisa sincera a su sensei.

"arigatou…"

NxSNxS

Tsunade levantó la mirada al cielo y miró a la halconsita Eiko haciendo espirales entorno a la torre de Hokage.

-No te preocupes, Shizune va con un escuadrón de ninja medico a la guarida del norte- dijo la rubia preocupada por la señal del halcón -Dios, cuídalos a todos...- no es que fuera una mujer de mucha fe, pero quería confiar en sus ninja pero sobre todo en Naruto y Sasuke.

NxSNxS

Sangre...

Demasiado líquido carmesí teñía esas ropas antes blancas y salpicaba sus mejillas bronceadas...

Todo se había detenido en ese momento, el pequeño Akeru miraba con horror lo que había hecho... Sangre caliente cubría su mano aún enterrada en el cuerpo de su víctima, sus ojos se nublaron mientras intentaba reprimir su llanto.

Detrás Naruto tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par no podía creerlo, ni siquiera lo había visto venir, el Rasengan estaba dirigido a él y luego su vista se vio interrumpida por finos cabellos azabaches...

NxSNxS

Cuando llegó a la puerta la abrió sin titubear y lo que vio lo congeló, su pequeño Akeru ya no era su niñito de tres tiernos añitos que aun le temía al monstruo debajo de la cama. Ahora era un chico muy parecido a él y a Itachi y atacaba con furia a Naruto. El rubio hacía lo posible para intentar detenerlo sin lastimarlo. Pero cuando se dio cuenta Akeru ya estaba detrás de él con un Rasengan listo para matarlo...

Sin pensarlo corrió hacia su hijo ignorando los gritos de Itachi detrás suyo, todas las imágenes y recuerdos de él con el dobe pasaron frente a sus ojos y ese sentimiento de soledad y abandono que le comprimía el pecho dolorosamente cortándole la respiración volvió más intensa que nunca. Todos sus momentos felices habían sido con ese rubio escandaloso y torpe y aunque en un principio le odiase, junto a él había sido más feliz que nunca, él fue su luz en la oscuridad, su esperanza en la desesperación, él lo amó con locura y le dio la razón para seguir viviendo, su hijo, Akeru...

No... No quería que esa luz se extinguiera, no cuando a pesar de todo el dolor que le habían causado sus palabras aún lo amaba, aún era su todo... Era él su Naruto...

Cuando menos lo pensó ya estaba entre el Rasengan de su hijo y el rubio... Sintió cómo el chakra girando tocaba su piel desgarrando y salpicando su sangre, pasaba a sus músculos mandándole ola tras ola de un dolor intenso y paralizante, a través de su pecho tocando su corazón y finalmente saliendo por su espalda derramando toda su sangre.

Sentía la respiración pesada del rubio detrás suyo y la respiración agitada de su hijo frente a él. El líquido carmesí bajaba por todo su cuerpo que comenzaba a perder las fuerzas y ya no era muy consciente de lo que sucedía más allá de esos dos.

-Mamá...- susurró el pequeño Uchiha y él intentó sonreír, pero sólo salió sangre de su boca.

Sintió como esa mano en su pecho era extraída derramando más sangre aún y soltó un quejido lastimero antes de dejarse caer... Escuchó un gritó sorprendido en forma de su nombre y luego unos fuertes brazos que conocía lo sostuvieron y lo apoyaron en lo que supuso era el pecho del que lo sostenía... Era Naruto... Su Naruto...

Podía escuchar claramente el palpitar de su corazón, y eso lo tranquilizaba, a pesar de estarse desangrando, estaba tranquilo.

-Sasuke... ¡Sasuke!- le llamaba el rubio, pero su mente estaba algo lenta, todo se volvía borroso, pero aún no podía irse, tenía que decir algo antes.

FLASHBACK

Se encontraba con Hinata y Karin en el Oasis de Suna, sentados en torno a una mesa con diferentes bocadillos, el pequeño Akeru estaba sentado en el borde de la mesa frente a él jugando con una sonaja en forma de kunai y un zorrito de peluche.

Todos veían tiernamente al nene que soltaba risitas agitando el kunai que dejaba escuchar un dulce tintineo como un cascabel.

-Etto... Sasuke-kun, quisiera preguntarte algo- dijo la morena tímidamente.

La miró mientras que con su mano derecha le daba su chupón a su niño.

-¿Qué sucede Hina?- preguntó un poco extrañado de su repentina timidez.

-Etto... Dime ¿Algún día le dirás la verdad a Akeru-chan?- preguntó la ojiblanca.

Se mordió el labio inferior y miró a su nene el cual ahora se entretenía intentando compartir su chupón con su zorrito de peluche. Sonrió melancólico al recordar al zorrito rubio de Konoha y con delicadeza le quitó el chupón al nene y se lo volvió a meter en la boquita.

-No lo sé Hina-chan- contestó.

-Pero sabes que Akeru tiene un fuerte radar para encontrarte ¿Qué tal si es lo mismo con su padre biológico?- dijo Karin preocupada -No tardará en darse cuenta de que Gaara no es su verdadero padre y que le has estado mintiendo-

-Se decepcionará de ti Sasuke- dijo Hinata -Además creo que también Naruto-kun tiene derecho a saber de la existencia de su hijo-

Asintió mecánicamente, perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que el pequeño Akeru le jaló uno de sus mechones de cabello para que le prestara atención. Le sonrió a su nene y juntó su frente con la de su pequeño soplándole en la carita provocándole cosquillas y risitas.

Cuando se apartó miró a sus acompañantes -Lo haré, cuando sea el momento lo sabré y confesaré todo- dijo -Pero hasta entonces que Yusei no lo sepa, por lo menos quiero que esté protegido para cuando todo se descubra, quiero que crezca tranquilo y cuando sea autosuficiente se lo diré-

Sus compañeras le sonrieron creyendo en la sinceridad de sus palabras y él sólo pudo desear que su pequeño nunca creciera porque si sabía la verdad iba a salir muy lastimado.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Sabía que el momento había llegado, no quería irse sin que su niño supiera la verdad, sabía que moriría, ya no le quedaban fuerzas para continuar, pero rogaba con todo su corazón que no lo odiara por haberle mentido...

Podía ver los rostros de Naruto y Akeru, las dos personas más importantes de su vida, los ojitos de su niño empañados por las lágrimas, los ojitos de su amor desbordando gotitas saladas que sentía caer en sus mejillas.

-No... No... Teme ¿Por qué demonios lo hiciste?- decía su dobe -¿Por qué?... Yo no he hecho nada para merecerlo... ¿Por qué?-

-Mami... Gomen... Mami... No te mueras... No me dejes solito... Te necesito... Mami- decía su nene.

Sonrió un poco llamando la atención de esos dos. Estaba muy débil pero aún así habló.

-No puedes matar... Al dobe... Mi niño...- dijo débilmente -Sé que es... Escandaloso... Y torpe... Pero... Es lindo... A su manera...-

-No mami... No hables... Tienes que resistir... Hinata-chan y la abuelita Tsunade vendrán pronto... Y te van a curar...- decía entre sollozos.

Sasuke negó -No te he educado así... Sabes... Que me... Estoy muriendo...- su niño y el rubio negaron -Pero quiero decir... Algo... ¿Recuerdas las fotografías... De cuando eras bebé?-

Akeru asintió -Decían que no me parecía a papá- dijo el chico sosteniendo su mano.

Sasuke asintió -Eso es... Porque Gaara-san no es tu padre...- lo dijo al fin.

Akeru negó -¿Qué... Estás... Diciéndome?- estaba confundido, no lo quería creer, su madre se estaba muriendo y ahora resulta que su padre no es su padre.

-Sasuke- dijo por lo bajo Naruto, sus sospechas de que Sasuke era literalmente la "madre" de Akeru estaban confirmadas, y se aliviaba un tanto de que Gaara no fuera su pareja verdadera... Pero entonces ¿Quién era el padre del pequeño?.

-Tu verdadero padre... Es alguien muy especial... Para mí...- decía el moreno comenzando a sentir frío -¿Recuerdas de qué color era tu cabello y ojos cuando naciste?-

Akeru asintió -Rubio y ojos azules- dijo

Sasuke asintió -Los sacaste de tu padre... Así como tu adoración... Por el... Ramen...-

El corazón de Naruto se agitó... ¿Adoración por el ramen? Creía que sólo él tenía ese mal.

-Tu padre es... La persona que me lastimó más que nadie... Pero que me amó... Tanto o más de... Lo que yo lo amo a él- Sasuke comenzaba a llorar, estaba muriendo y tenía que sincerarse... Pero no era tan fácil -Es ruidoso... Y torpe...-

-Pero lindo a su manera- completó Akeru repitiendo sus palabras anteriores, dándose cuenta de la persona de la que hablaban, su corazón palpitó en reconocimiento, por eso no sentía esa conexión tan fuerte con el que afirmaba ser su padre, no era lo mismo que el lazo que tenía con su madre, pero Naruto...

Sasuke asintió y Naruto sintió cómo su corazón se agitaba más... Si lo que decía Sasuke era cierto... Entonces...

-Yu-chan... ¿Cuántos años tienes?- preguntó el rubio temeroso.

-Tres- contestó el menor comenzando a llorar de verdad… por fin la verdad estaba revelándose, y no sabía cómo sentirse.

-Hace tres años él y yo fuimos novios... Y te concebí en un bosque... La primera noche que él libero mi corazón...- dijo Sasuke melancólico cerrando los ojos con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

Naruto lloraba con más ganas, ese pequeño… Yusei… era su hijo… ¿cómo no lo había sentido antes? Por fin tenía una familia, pero ¿Por qué tenían que arrebatarle a su Sasuke justo en ese momento? Él era su felicidad y estaba muriendo… y su hijo… Akeru... Él...

-Naruto es tu dobe padre – declaró el Uchiha y Akeru asintió, no necesitaba atar tantos cabos -Naruto... lamento, no habértelo dicho antes…- dijo mirando esos hermosos ojos azules de su amor.

Naruto negó-perdóname tú a mí por haberte lastimado… no tenías porqué hacer esto… si tu mueres ¿qué me queda a mí?- dijo desesperado mientras más lágrimas salían de sus ojos y rodaban por sus mejillas.

Sasuke sonrió nuevamente un tanto más débil –Te dejo lo más preciado que tengo… a nuestro hijo…- Akeru apretaba su mano con fuerza sintiendo un remolino de emociones en su interior –Cuídalo, Gaara ya ha hecho muchas cosas por nosotros… es hora de que este… con su verdadera familia… con Hina-chan… Tsunade-okasan… Kakashi-otosan… Shizune-neechan… - Naruto negó.

_No me dejes corazón _

_Que no puedo con este dolor,_

_Que es perderte amor._

-No quiero que te vayas… no me dejes mi amor- dijo el rubio –fui un tonto, un dobe, te lastime mientras tu criabas al fruto de nuestro amor solo… perdóname Sasuke… no me dejes- rogaba el rubio.

-Nunca estuve solo… - miró a su hijo- te quiero Yusei… eres mi tesoro...- comenzó a toser sangre, su familia se alarmó -Dobe... Te amo...- directo como siempre -Gracias... Por haberme hecho feliz... Y darme una razón por la cual... Luchar y salir adelante... Gracias Por darme... A Yusei... Nuestro hijo...- Naruto tomó su otra mano con fuerza -Perdónenme... Por mentirles... Pero Me alegro De que... Por lo menos antes de morir... Podamos... Ser una familia...-

Cerró los ojos cansado, había hablado demasiado... Pero por fin era libre... Deseaba poder haberse despedido de todos... Pero ellos seguían luchando y ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir, ya no sentía su cuerpo y cada vez le pesaban más los párpados.

_Dios ten compasión_

_No lo apartes de mi lado,_

_Recién recuperé la razón_

_Y entendí que de verdad lo amo._

-Espera teme, no nos hagas esto, resiste, te quiero a mi lado, teme- Naruto lloraba desesperado mientras que Akeru veía sus manos manchadas de la sangre de su madre -Yo te amo-

_No me dejes con esta pena_

_Que me arrastra y me aferra_

_En ese dulce manto de muerte_

_Al que te llevó mi suerte._

-Dobe... Perdóname- dijo el moreno abriendo los ojos de nuevo, esos preciosos ojos negros estaban perdiendo su brillo, quedando como una noche sin estrellas -Dile a Itachi... Que no lo odio... Que a pesar de todo... Es mi hermano... Y lo quiero-

_-Te amo, te amo, te amo,_

_Con locura y pasión_

_Te amo, te amo, te amo,_

_No me dejes corazón- _dijo Naruto y Sasuke sonrió.

El rubio no lo pudo evitar y lo besó en los labios, un beso dulce y lleno de amor. El moreno apretó un poco las manos de sus tesoros y luego cerró los ojos entregando su último aliento al siempre eterno dueño de su corazón...

Naruto se separó y lo miró -Sasuke- llamó, pero el moreno no respondió... Ya no respiraba, sus manos ya no los tomaban con fuerza y estaba más pálido de lo normal. Akeru y Naruto derramaron más lágrimas... Sabían que significaba...

-¡SASUKEEE!- gritó Naruto con dolor.

_Mi vida a ti te debo,_

_Mi razón de existir eres tú,_

_Sangre y lágrimas bebo_

_Y a tu cuerpo frío me aferro._

_-¿Serás feliz del otro lado?_

_Eso es lo que deseo,_

_Aunque a mí me hayas dejado,_

_Muerto en vida mi lucero_

_De amaneceres eternos- _Por fin dejó de llorar acariciando con dulzura la mejilla fría del cuerpo del que fue su amante... De su todo.

NxSNxS

Akeru se abrazaba a sí mismo conmocionado, su madre acababa de fallecer, se enteró de que Gaara no era su verdadero padre y que todo el tiempo estuvo peleando contra él, además, había sido él el que había herido de muerte a su madre… la culpa y la ira se arremolinaron en su mente, culpa, por ser el que atravesó el cuerpo de su madre con sus manos e ira, por el que le metió todas esas ideas en la cabeza…

Las cosas cambiaron con todos los demás…

Itachi estaba de rodillas en el piso, a pocos metros del rubio que sostenía el cuerpo sin vida de su hermanito en su regazo, estaba pálido y en shock mientras lágrimas silenciosas corrían por sus mejillas. Deidara estaba a su lado llorando de igual manera, pero no estaba tan devastado como el Uchiha mayor.

Más allá Karin, Juugo y Suigetsu habían detenido a Kakuzu y ahora miraban con horror la escena… su hermanito se había sacrificado por el rubio… por la persona que amaba…

Gaara lo había observado gracias a su técnica del tercer ojo, y mientras derramaba lágrimas silentes golpeaba con fuerza a Kisame y Lee estaba más o menos conmocionado. Neji y Sai peleaban angustiados por la ausencia de la presencia de Sasuke… él no merecía morir. Más allá Kakashi y Yamato se lamentaban profundamente, para el peliplata Sasuke era como su hijo y haberlo perdido le dolía en el alma… Hinata estaba furiosa por no haber podido detener eso, se sentía impotente pero sobre todo sabía que se cobraría esas al líder de la organización.

Konan veía la escena con pena, en cambio en una esquina Sakura reía de felicidad… y es que por fin después de tanto tiempo Sasuke había dejado de existir, aquel al que todos querían ya no estaba en su camino…

NxSNxS

Por fin el equipo de Shikamaru llegó a la escena de la pelea, detrás de ellos los refuerzos de Konoha habían llegado, entre ellos el equipo médico de Shizune.

-La pelea ha comenzado- dijo el Nara viendo toda la escena de lucha desarrollada en la guarida subterránea a través de los huecos abiertos por toda la zona, pero una escena en particular le heló la sangre… Naruto sosteniendo el cadáver de Sasuke…

De inmediato movilizó a los ninjas de la hoja para ayudar a sus camaradas, aguardando por que el Uchiha no estuviera de verdad muerto.

Sin embargo cuando Shizune llegó a examinar a Sasuke ya era demasiado tarde… definitivamente el moreno estaba muerto…

NxSNxS

Las peleas estaban destruyendo todo el lugar, muchos tuvieron que salir de ese lugar y pelear en el exterior debido a sus técnicas destructivas, sin embargo ni Naruto, Akeru, Itachi, Deidara, Konan y Shizune se habían movido de donde estaban.

El sonido de un halcón llamó su atención y de las alturas la pequeña Eiko descendió. El avecilla se poso sobre el cuerpo del moreno, más específicamente en su pecho y con su piquito removió un poco de la sangre del Uchiha manchándose las plumitas de la cabecita.

-Esta muerto- dijo Shizune intentando sonar lo más serena posible, pero a ella también le dolía y se imaginaba que el dolor del rubio era infinitamente mayor.

-Lo sé- dijo el rubio escuetamente sin dejar de mirar el rostro pacífico de su Uchiha. Todos se quedaron en silencio sin prestar atención a la cruel batalla que se desarrollaba a sus espaldas.

-Naruto-san- habló Akeru por fin después de mucho pensarlo –Mi madre ha fallecido… y lo lamento con todo mi corazón… pero sé que esto no debe quedarse así-

Todos le miraron sorprendidos por el enfado contenido expresado en sus últimas palabras.

-Mi madre ha muerto y aunque sé que fui yo quien le atravesó el pecho sé que no lo hubiera hecho de no ser por el líder de esta organización podrida- expresó con frialdad, el chakra púrpura surgió a su alrededor, sin embargo cambió rápidamente a chakra negro y sus ojos se volvieron a la forma del sharingan. El aire comenzó a agitarse a su alrededor.

-Yusei ¿qué pasa?- preguntó Shizune temerosa, eso no era normal.

El chico sonrió de lado, con prepotencia –Yo no soy ese niño débil y cobarde- dijo con burla.

Naruto se paralizó "Yo conozco esa actitud" pensó evocando a su inquilino –Kyubi-

Dentro de su mente las carcajadas del demonio se dejaron escuchar resonando por todo su enjaulado.

"Sabía que nada bueno podía resultar del cruce de especies" se reía el demonio.

"¿a qué demonios te refieres?" exigió saber el rubio.

"A mi hijo"

-¿quién eres entonces?- preguntó Itachi limpiando sus lágrimas y poniéndose de pie junto con Deidara.

Akeru sonrió de nuevo.

-Mi nombre es Toru y soy el demonio que reside dentro de Akeru- contestó.

NxSNxS

Todos se alertaron al sentir el chakra oscuro del pequeño Akeru. Cuanto menos se lo pensaron el niño se había movido con una velocidad increíble y ya se encontraba frente al líder de la organización.

-Pagaras por haber provocado la muerte de nuestra madre- gruñó el niño tomando una apariencia más demoniaca.

-¡Akeru!- gritó el rubio alarmado "Kyubi, haz algo"

El demonio sólo rió "Déjalo que se divierta, después de todo ese malnacido se lo merece por tocar lo que es nuestro"

El líder sonrió burlón -¿Y qué vas a hacer? Yo no fui quien le dijo al estúpido de Sasuke que se interpusiera-

-¡No te atrevas a nombrarlo siquiera!- la furia del demonio estaba presente.

-Escucha niño, yo no planee esto. El plan consistía en usarte a ti por tus poderes mientras que yo plantaba mi semilla en el cuerpo de tu "mami" para crear al mejor contenedor para el juubi, pero tu querido padre impidió la fertilización y Sasuke es muy débil, me importa una mierda la muerte de tu madre. De cualquier manera ya sólo faltan el ichibi, el hachibi y el Kyubi para que yo gane el juego- se burlaba el líder haciendo que no sólo el pequeño temblara de rabia, si no también su padre.

Naruto dejó suavemente el cuerpo de su amado en el piso y se puso de pie emanando su chakra rojo.

-Por eso lo violaste- dijo el rubio con voz ronca, sus ojos volviéndose rojos y su cabello crispándose -Eres un desgraciado... Pagarás por esto- gruño amenazante.

El chakra comenzó a crecer y a extenderse, a pesar de eso el líder sonreía y cuando menos lo pensaron se encontraron mirando el sharingan del líder.

"¡¿UN UCHIHA?"

NxSNxS

N/A:

Perdonen por el tamaño del capítulo, pero me quedé atrapada en el fic de san Valentín (que por cierto invito a que lo lean) y la verdad no tenía mucho planeado para este cap aparte de lo que ya leyeron, pero vuelvo con el siguiente con mucho más.

No se olviden de comentar, porque me encantan sus comentarios (que también quiero agradecer con todo mi yaoista corazón XD)

En fin, nos leemos luego… ja ne.


	21. RECUERDOS Y VERDADES

Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto... Por ahora (XD)...

CAPITULO 20

Se abrió la puerta de aquella habitación dejando pasar a un moreno muy agitado que iba sostenido por un rubio. Cuando entraron el rubio se apresuró a recostar a su acompañante en su cama.

-Dios Itachi ¿Cómo diablos quedaste así?- dijo el rubio algo indignado regañando a su compañero.

Itachi sólo sonrió un poco -¿Porqué?... ¿Te preocupas por mi?- bromeó pero el rubio enrojeció.

-¡Baka!- exclamó y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

Itachi soltó una ligera risa y luego cerró los ojos cansado. Deidara suspiró bajando su sonrojo y se puso serio.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- dijo el rubio sentándose en la cama a un lado del Uchiha.

Itachi suspiró y abrió los ojos mirando el techo.

-Me encontré con mi ototo- dijo angustiado.

-¿Y qué hiciste?- preguntó preocupado el rubio, después de todo él conocía la verdad del pasado del Uchiha.

-Intenté llevarme a Naruto-kun y él apareció intentando salvarlo- comenzó Itachi -Se veía diferente... Tan frágil y peleaba por el amor que le tenía a Naruto-kun- Deidara comenzó a acariciar su cabello -Cuando vi el chakra en su cuerpo no pude evitar llenarme de felicidad y preocupación-

-¿Qué tenía Sasu-chan?- decía el rubio suavemente.

-Estaba en estado Dei- dijo el Uchiha mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Deidara se sorprendió y preocupó al instante.

-Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Fue Naruto-kun? Y ¿Qué va a pasar con Orochimaru?- dijo el rubio sobresaltado.

Itachi negó -Si, el padre es Naruto-kun y por Orochimaru ya me encargue- dijo tranquilizando un poco al rubio.

-¿Qué hiciste?-

-Puse un poderoso genjutsu sobre el cuerpo de mi ototo, nadie ni siquiera Orochimaru podrá notar su estado, al mismo tiempo el jutsu protegerá a la criatura como una coraza- dijo el moreno.

Deidara suspiro de alivio -Gracias a Dios- dijo y miró al moreno con ternura -Por eso estás así, el jutsu te tomó mucho chakra- Itachi asintió -Se nota que lo quieres mucho- sonrió cálidamente.

-No Deidara, yo daría todo por él, porque es mi hermanito y siempre veré por su bienestar y felicidad... y por ti... Porque eres la persona a la que amo- y se unieron en un dulce beso.

NxSNxS

-¡Hinata-san!- Neji llegó corriendo a donde la morena se encontraba, estaba tendida en medio del campo de entrenamiento, toda llena de polvo y heridas, su ropa rasgada y manchada de sangre.

-¿Qué sucedió Hinata-san?- dijo el chico preocupado hincándose a un lado de la chica. La tomó entre sus brazos.

Hinata respiraba entrecortadamente, pero abrió los ojos y sonrió.

-Lo... Logre Neji-niisan- declaró contenta-completé... La técnica...-

-Hinata-san no debería esforzarse tanto- dijo Neji cargándola entre sus brazos para llevarla al hospital.

-Lo vale... Neji-kun... Y deja el "san"- reprochó la morena recuperando el aliento.

-Lo siento, pero no estoy acostumbrado- se excusó el chico.

Hinata sonrió -Ya te acostumbrarás-

NxSNxS

-Esto es tan problemático ¿Porqué Temari tenía que ir de compras con las chicas?- se quejaba cierto chico con coleta.

-Porque hubiera sido más "problemático" ir tú con las chicas- respondió un tanto divertido el moreno -Ten, sostenlo y comienza a quitarle la ropa-

Shikamaru bufó y cargó al pequeño Akeru que Sasuke le tendía. Suspiró mientras el nene comenzaba a revolverse entre sus brazos y Sasuke se inclinaba en la tina de baño midiendo la temperatura del agua.

Hizo lo que el Uchiha le pidió y luego le entregó al pequeño inquieto. Sasuke le sonrió en agradecimiento y puso al pequeño en la tina comenzando a bañarlo mientras el niño jugaba con un patito de hule.

-Sasuke explícame de nuevo ¿Porqué te ayudo?- dijo el Nara aburrido sentándose en el borde de la tina para entretener al pequeño con un barquito de plástico mientras Sasuke le lavaba el cabellito.

El moreno se encogió de hombros -No lo sé, muchas personas me han ayudado y yo no lo he pedido. He sido muy mala persona con todos ellos y aún así me ayudan y no lo comprendo- dijo el Uchiha y le sonrió a su pequeño.

Akeru saltó de gusto intentando quitarle el barquito al Nara pero éste no se la dejaba tan fácil y seguía jugando con el llamando la atención del pequeño.

-él es lindo- dijo el Nara sonriendo un poco -Se parece demasiado a Naruto, es igual de problemático-

Sasuke sonrió un poco -Si, no hace honores a su nombre- admitió.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio escuchando las risitas infantiles del niño que chapoteaba feliz en el agua.

-Pero se los agradezco- dijo al fin el moreno en voz baja, lo suficientemente baja para que el Nara lo escuchara.

Shikamaru sonrió y no dijo nada comprendiendo las palabras del Uchiha.

NxSNxS

Estaba en un bosque cerca del lago lejos del desierto de Suna, estaba tan feliz porque su mami había accedido a llevarlo de viaje. Justo en esos momentos estaban divirtiéndose, jugando a las escondidas, él tenía que esconderse y su mami tenía que encontrarlo.

No sabía porque pero siempre solía encontrar a su mami apenas pensaba en buscarla, algo le decía que ese era el motivo por el cual su madre lo buscaba a él y no al revés. Sonrió escondido detrás de ese árbol, sabía que su madre estaba a sólo unos metros detrás suyo, así que haciendo uso de sus primeras lecciones de entrenamiento ninja, se empezó a alejar sigilosamente, pero no contó con una piedra en su camino que lo hizo tropezar y caer. Gritó cuando cayó en la pendiente con dirección al lago.

Sasuke se sobresaltó y de inmediato se lanzó a alcanzar a su pequeño. Gracias a su velocidad lo alcanzó a abrazar y cayó rodando por la pendiente protegiendo al menor entre sus brazos hasta que cayeron en el agua. Nadó y de inmediato salió tomando aire mientras Akeru intentaba recuperarse del susto.

-¡Yusei! ¡No vuelvas a alejarte así! ¡Sabes que no has aprendido a nadar aún! ¡Porqué no puedes tener más cuidado! ¡Casi me matas del susto!- le gritó el preocupado moreno a su hijo y éste comenzó a llorar, su madre rara vez le gritaba y no le gustaba cuando lo hacía.

Sasuke suspiró y abrazó a su hijo para calmar su llanto, y es que era raro que su hijo se metiera en problemas y él lo quería demasiado como para permitir que algo le pasase, pero tampoco debió gritarle, de por si el niño ya estaba lo suficientemente asustado.

-Perdona cariño- se disculpó besando su frente mientras el niño se aferraba a su camisa blanca -Te quiero mucho, lo sabes ¿Verdad?- el niño asintió sin dejar se ocultar su carita en su pecho -Por eso no quiero que nada te pase, eres muy importante para mí, lo siento, me preocupo mucho por ti, perdona ¿Ne?- dijo eso último intentando animar al menor.

Akeru se soltó un poco limpiando sus mejillas con sus manitas -Gomen mami, prometo ya no preocuparte- dijo.

Sasuke sonrió dulcemente -Eso es imposible cariño, siempre te querré y velaré por ti- le dio otro beso en la frente -Ahora ¿Qué tal si seguimos con las clases de natación?- preguntó animadamente.

Akeru asintió y Sasuke le echó agua en la carita limpiado sus lágrimas y la tierra que les había caído con la revolcada en la pendiente.

Después de eso el pequeño volvió a sonreír...

NxSNxS

-Vamos, ya salgan, no me hagan entrar ahí por ustedes- amenazaba Karin "dulcemente".

Akeru negó, su tía Karin le daba miedo. Suigetsu suspiró negando con la cabeza y Jugo cerró los ojos cansado.

-¡No voy a salir con esto!- gritó Hinata desde detrás de una cortina.

-Yo menos- secundó el Uchiha desde detrás de otra cortina contigua a la primera.

-Vamos mami, yo quiero verte a ti y a Hina-chan- suplicó el pequeñín.

Los mencionados suspiraron y salieron. Hinata llevaba un top y un short sumamente cortos, y una gabardina corta sin mangas y con gran escote dejando ver sus atributos en todo su esplendor (trae la ropa que describí en el primer capítulo de la segunda temporada XD), además un gran sonrojo azotaba sus mejillas.

Sasuke en cambio llevaba unos pantalones negros, una yukata blanca abierta de mangas anchas, un cinturón morado y sandalias de botas (vamos, su ropa normal de la shippuden XP) todos aplaudieron al ver a la morena sin esa horrible sudadera lila y enseñando un poco más de piel, en cuanto a Sasuke Akeru hizo un puchero y negó.

-Nop, mami parece una de esas chicas de las revistas del abuelito Kakashi, una de esas "keishas"- dijo disgustado.

-querrás decir Geisha- corrigió Suigetsu divertido haciendo que Sasuke se sonrojara de golpe y sintiera deseos de matar a su autoproclamado padre por dejar que Akeru viera dichas revistas.

-Urusai Suigetsu!- gritó Karin dándole un golpe en la cabeza al mencionado.

-No, mami debe vestir mejor para papi- dijo Akeru balanceando los pies sentado en su banquito -Si usa ropa de "gesha" todos la van a mirar y papi me regañará porque no cuido a mami- dijo haciendo un pucherito.

Sasuke se volvió a colorear pero sonrió con ternura, después de todo el peque tenía razón, él no quería que todos lo miraran como si fuera mujerzuela, por Kami, si tenía un hijito precioso y un pelirrojo sobre protector que se hacía pasar por su marido. Debía vestir mejor.

-Bueno Akeru-chan vamos a escoger un mejor conjunto para tu mami ¿Ok?- dijo Karin dulcemente al nene.

-¡SIIII!- gritó el pequeño para luego echar a saltar y echar a correr entre los estantes de ropa y telas de aquel lugar.

Sasuke suspiró y luego miró a Jugo que le sonrió y a Suigetsu que estaba intentando ligar con Hinata.

NsNs

Rato después Sasuke salió de nuevo del vestidor con un pantalón negro, sandalias de bota, camiseta negra y una gabardina blanca sin mangas larga hasta la rodilla y unos guantes negros hasta la mitad del brazo, en su cintura seguía el cinturón morado puesto sobre la gabardina.

Sasuke estaba fastidiado, pero todo por ver a su niño feliz. Akeru saltó emocionado cuando lo vio con su nuevo traje.

-Te ves genial mami- felicitó y corrió a abrazarlo. Sasuke lo alzó en brazos y le dio un besito en la frente.

-Ya estás contento ¿Verdad?- dijo el moreno fingiendo enfado pero Akeru soltó una risita juntando sus frentes.

-Mami, seguro a papi le encantará como te ves- dijo el niño.

Sasuke se sonrojó levemente -Pequeño travieso- dijo y le dio otro besito sacándole más risitas.

-Yo también te quiero mami-

NxSNxS

Suspiró, ser Kazekage no era fácil y menos aún ser "padre soltero", abrió la puerta de su casa y entró, prendió las luces y de inmediato escuchó un gritó y algo que se abrazaba a sus piernas. No necesitó mirar hacia abajo para saber que ese que gritaba "papi" una y otra vez era su pequeño.

-¡papi! ¡Papi! ¡Papi! ¿Adivina que "hite" hoy? Tía Temari me enseñó más "padabras" y tío Kakuro dijo que Hina-san vendría la "poxima" semana- decía el pequeño sol sin respirar en ningún momento.

Lo cargó en sus brazos y le revolvió el cabello sacándole risitas mientras recuperaba el oxígeno perdido.

-Parece que te lo pasaste bien ¿verdad?- dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo un poco.

-¡si!-

-¿y te portaste bien y obedeciste a tus tíos e hiciste todas tus lecciones y deberes?- preguntó.

El niño asintió a cada una de sus interrogantes.

-Buen niño- felicitó el Kazekage y lo bajó al suelo, de inmediato el niño hiperactivo echo a correr rumbo a la cocina para la cena de familia, pero en el camino tropezó y se fue de carita al piso.

Se preocupó por el pequeño y se acercó despacio, después de todo hacía tiempo había comprobado el orgullo Uchiha en el pequeño, casi no lloraba y menos por nimiedades como esa, pero también sabía que sólo era un nene y le debió de haber dolido.

Se colocó delante del pequeño e hinco para mirarlo de cerca. El pequeño Akeru levantó la carita que tenía roja por el impacto, temblaba y se mordía el labio inferior intentando aguantar el llanto mientras sus ojitos y mejillas se empapaban en lágrimas silenciosas.

-Akeru eres un niño muy fuerte, pero recuerda lo que te ha dicho tu madre, no te dejes llevar por el orgullo- dijo el pelirrojo pacientemente.

Sin decir nada el pequeño se puso de rodillas y se echó sobre el pelirrojo aferrándose a su camisa y echando a llorar. Gaara sonrió levemente y comenzó a acariciar el cabello del menor infundiéndole cariño, calma y protección.

Pronto el niño dejó de llorar y miró al pelirrojo.

-Ya, ya, ese es mi niño fuerte- dijo el pelirrojo y le dio un besito en la frente –vamos a comer si no tu mami me va a regañar por qué no te alimentas bien-

Akeru sonrió -¡Si papi!- exclamó feliz.

Gaara se puso de pie llevando consigo al menor y se fueron a comer.

NxSNxS

_**P**__orque eres mi todo,_

_**E**__res mi luz en la oscuridad, mi_

_**R**__azón para continuar, mí_

_**D**__olor cuando no estás conmigo, el_

_**O**__lvido cuando no me llamas, soy_

_**N**__ada, cuando creo que no me amas,_

_**A**__mor eres lo más importante para_

_**M**__i y por eso lo doy todo por ti, mi_

_**E**__speranza creciente…_

Gomenasai, dobe…

Te amará siempre… Uchiha Sasuke

NxSNxS

Las peleas parecían interminables, sangre y estallidos por todos lado, pero sólo una era impactante.

-¡UN UCHIHA!-

-Su verdadero nombre es Madara Uchiha- dijo Itachi con rabia contenida.

-Bueno, es hora de completar el plan, una vez que te encierre Kyubi, vencer al Kazekage y a tu cachorro será fácil- dijo Madara.

-No mientras nosotros estemos aquí, pagarás por lo que le has hecho a mi hermanito- dijo Itachi y Deidara lo secundó.

-Descuida, para cuando termine con él no quedará nada- dijo el rubio sádicamente.

-No si yo lo hago primero- dijo Toru.

-Miren bien a su alrededor- gritó Madara y de la tierra comenzaron a salir Zetsus de color blanco por todos lados y que comenzaron a atacar a todos los shinobis en el lugar.

Kyubi y Toru gruñeron y de inmediato se lanzaron sin control a pelear contra el Uchiha mayor. Mientras Itachi y Deidara ayudaban a los de Konoha.

NxSNxS

-Sakura- Shizune se encontraba sentada en el suelo, en su regazo estaba el cuerpo del moreno y Eiko estaba en el pecho del chico. La pelirosa se acercó sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

-¿Porqué no ayudaste a Sasuke-kun?- dijo la morena mirando a la pelirosa.

-¿Porqué tendría que haberlo hecho? Sasuke es un traidor, merecía morir- dijo Sakura sin pizca de remordimiento.

Shizune apretó los puños ocultando su vista detrás de su fleco -Me estás diciendo que lo viste agonizando y lo dejaste morir, ¿Es eso lo que dices?-

Sakura sonrió -Se muy bien que él estaba bajo tu protección y la de Tsunade-san, él y su mocoso les conmovieron el corazón ¿Verdad? No es más que un vil traidor-

-Eso era lo que quería oír- detrás de ella estaba Hinata, Karin y Konan. La primera estaba muy mal herida y Karin estaba muy maltratada pero mejor que Hinata.

-Sasuke aún no está declarado como traidor y no hay orden de caza para él, por lo tanto sigue siendo de Konoha- dijo Konan

-Entonces la traidora eres tú por no haber ayudado a un camarada- dijo Karin.

Sakura sonrió más -No me pueden hacer nada- dijo.

NxSNxS

Después de muchos esfuerzos Gaara y Lee lograron vencer a Kisame con ayuda de Neji que bloqueó el enorme chakra del tiburón. Suigetsu y Jugo controlaron a Kakuzu destruyendo todos sus corazones con ayuda de varios anbu de la hoja y la arena. Sai había ayudado a Hinata a vencer a los otros dos Pain y ahora ayudaba a Kakashi, Chouji y Shikamaru contra Hidan. Ten Ten e Ino ayudaban a los heridos mientras que Pain (Yahiko) había abandonado la pelea y sólo observaba junto a Konan. Temari y Kankuro peleaban contra Sasori.

Sin embargo no tuvieron descanso alguno puesto que comenzaron a luchar contra los miles de Zetsus que salían infinitamente del suelo. Pronto las filas de Konoha y Suna se vieron en problemas, mientras que Toru y Kyubi peleaban contra Madara. El Uchiha era bueno y tenía una técnica muy extraña donde los ataques lo atravesaban, es decir no lo tocaban como si fuera un fantasma. Eso sólo aumentaba la furia de los demonios pero Naruto y Akeru desde adentro analizaban la técnica y Karin y Shikamaru lo hacían desde afuera. En cambio Yamato se preparaba por si su poder de suprimir a los demonios era necesario.

Gaara, Itachi, Deidara y Kakashi defendían a Shizune y el cuerpo de Sasuke también a Hinata, Karin y Shikamaru. Lee, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Kankuro, Temari, Ten Ten y Chouji peleaban contra los Zetsu agotando sus fuerzas rápidamente.

Por su lado Naruto y Akeru estaban en igualdad de condiciones con Madara que en más de una vez había intentado meterlos a un genjutsu o atacarlos con amateratsu, los tres estaban ya al límite.

-Date por vencido jinchuuriki, yo gané, Sasuke está muerto y nada puedes hacer para remediarlo- dijo Madara en un breve receso.

-¡Cállate! ¡No te atrevas a nombrarlo si quiera!- gritó Naruto con enfado y sacando a dos clones de sombra comenzó a realizar su máximo jutsu, el Rasenshuriken.

-No me ganarás nunca- gritó Madara dispuesto a esquivar el ataque.

Una vez realizado el jutsu Naruto se lanzó a golpearlo y cuando Madara iba a esquivarlo Akeru lo detuvo con una mano de Chakra de Toru. Sin embargo el Uchiha lo esquivó con un reemplazo. Se generó una explosión con el choque de chakras y cuando se dispersó la shuriken de chakra y viento se dirigía a él de nuevo, la esquivó por un poco.

-Esto es inútil- dijo Karin -él esquiva todo lo que le lanzan- dijo enfadada.

-Pero hay un intervalo en su técnica, no puede ser eterna- dijo Shikamaru -Tenemos que atacarlo constantemente-

-Háblenos de Uzumaki Naruto y su historia con Uchiha Sasuke... Por favor- dijo Konan.

-Yo le diré Konan-san- dijo Hinata y comenzó a contarle la historia de Sasuke y Naruto.

-Entonces todo fue un engaño de Haruno- concluyó Konan al finalizar.

Hinata asintió -En parte, pero también es por los traumas de Sasuke-kun, la muerte de su clan le dejó un gran miedo a perderlo todo y a sentirse vulnerable, por eso creyó todas las amenazas de Sakura y lastimó a Naruto-kun en el proceso... Han sufrido mucho-

-Ahora Naruto-kun sabe lo que es perder algo muy querido e intenta vengar su muerte- dijo Pain -Madara no está logrando nada de lo que ha dicho, sólo ha causado más dolor... No necesito un líder así... Sasuke-kun se ha sacrificado por él, no merecían lo que les pasó... Konan, ayuda a Naruto-kun-

La peliazul asintió -Aunque no necesitabas decirlo... Yo me encargaré de darles tiempo- dijo y se dispersó en una ráfaga de hojas de papel.

Después apareció con Madara envolviéndolo en una ola de papeles explosivos.

-Aléjate Naruto-kun- dijo la peliazul y comenzó con el bombardeo.

-¡Eres una traidora Konan!- gritó Madara esquivando las explosiones.

-Has traído mucho dolor Madara, paga por ello- dijo Pain y sus otros dos cuerpos comenzaron a destruir a los Zetsus.

-¡Traidores!- gritó el Uchiha mayor y de repente ya no pudo esquivar las explosiones.

-¡Ahora Naruto dale con todo!- gritó Shikamaru.

No lo pensó dos veces y preparó un nuevo Rasenshuriken pero esta vez con la ayuda de Toru, Akeru y Kyubi. Cuando a Konan se le acabaron los explosivos Pain mantuvo el bombardeo constante con piedras y explosivos de Deidara los cuales propulsaba con su técnica de gravedad.

-¡listo Naruto-niichan!- gritó Akeru entre el ruido de las explosiones, pero luego sonrió –Es decir Naruto otosan- dijo por lo bajo.

Naruto le sonrió –Arigatou Akeru-chan- murmuró –Vamos Kyu, tenemos cuentas que saldar-

"me alegra escuchar eso" dijo el demonio "vamos por la madre de mi hijo"

-si, por Sasuke, donde quiera que estés te amo y siempre te amaré-

Después de eso Konan y Pain dieron la última explosión y lanzó la shuriken dando de lleno contra un malherido Madara. Se generó una enorme explosión que Kakashi absorbió con su Kamui dejando absolutamente nada donde entes había estado el legendario Uchiha.

NxSNxS

Cuando Madara desapareció los Zetsu dejaron el ataque y fueron destruidos de inmediato. La pelea había dejado grandes daños, la zona estaba completamente destruida y había muchos heridos, pero de entre ellos la pérdida más valiosa era la del menor de los Uchiha, el joven Sasuke Uchiha.

NxSNxS

-Vamos, es hora de volver a Konoha- dijo Naruto con todo el dolor del corazón mirando el cuerpo de su amado.

-Momento Naruto-kun- dijo Shizune –antes voy a pedir a Itachi-san y Deidara-san que pongan bajo custodia a Sakura Haruno, por el crimen de traición-

De inmediato los mencionados atendieron la petición pero Sakura los esquivo riendo como lunática. Naruto se sorprendió, desde la pelea ya no confiaba en la pelirosa, pero la traición era ya otro nivel ¿qué demonios pasaba?

-Shizune-neechan, ¿de qué traición se le acusa?- preguntó desorientado.

-¿qué no lo sabes Naruto-kun?- dijo sorprendida la morena –Sakura es la culpable directa de que Sasuke-kun abandonara la aldea de Konoha-

En ese preciso momento la mente de Naruto se detuvo.

"No quiero decir ´te lo dije´ chico, pero era necesario que te dieras cuenta tu solo" dijo Kyubi en su interior y lentamente la ira comenzó a surgir dentro de él.

Cerró sus puños con rabia contenida mirando a la pelirosa de manera asesina.

-Tu… arpía… ¿qué le hiciste a MI Sasuke?-gruñó con enfado, Sakura amplió su sonrisa.

-Nada Naruto "amor mío"-se burló –Yo no toqué a ese maldito anormal-

-¡cierra tu sucia boca o te destrozo aquí mismo!- gruñó con cólera contenida.

Sakura sonrió –Desde un principio yo era una ninja genjutsu, cuando me encerraron después de que casi se ahogan en la misión con el equipo 8 me di cuenta de que podía usar mejor mis habilidades y hacerles pagar por haber roto mis sueños y esperanzas- comenzó a decir –desde ese día me entrené en diferentes artes ninja y me llamó la atención las tácticas de tortura ¿recuerdas ese día en el hospital? Ahí me enteré de la "enfermedad" de Sasuke-kun cuando se lo decía Tsunade-san y decidí empezar con mi plan- sonrió maléficamente –Sin que la hokage se diera cuenta introduje a Sasuke en un poderoso y terrible genjutsu que extrajo cada uno de sus traumas y los multiplicó al doble, lo amenacé para que se alejara de ti, le llené la mente con sus peores miedos y luego… lo deje ir, el sólo fue capaz de hacerse daño y largarse de tu vida- río de manera desquiciada.

Los puños de Naruto comenzaron a sangrar.

-¡LO HUBIERAS VISTO, FUE TAN MAGNIFICO! ¡EL MIEDO, LA DESESPERACIÓN EN SUS OJOS! ¡DULCE NECTAR DE LA VENGANZA!- reía la pelirosa.

Luego miró al rubio-Lo prometí aquella vez, si Sasuke-kun no era mío, no sería de nadie, resulto ser un maldito anormal y ahora ¡festejen! ¡ESTA MUERTO!- y de nuevo río como desquiciada.

Naruto e Itachi se lanzaron contra ella para matarla, pero fueron detenidos por una barrera de chakra que invocó la pelirosa.

-¡SUELTAME DESGRACIADA! ¡TE MATARÉ CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS!- gritaba el rubio a todo pulmón rojo de ira y sed de sangre.

-Es una lástima, pero jamás lo lograrás, sólo te queda llorar por la muerte de Sasuke, despreciables monstruos- dijo la pelirosa y después desapareció en una explosión de flores de cerezo.

Naruto rugió de furia contenida y sin control para luego caer de rodillas al piso llorando amargamente. Sakura, la persona en la que siempre había confiado era la responsable de la muerte de su ser amado… y él no había podido detenerla para que pagara, y lo peor de todo es que tenía razón, sólo le quedaba llorar por el recuerdo de su amado Sasuke.

Akeru comenzó a llorar y a volver a su forma original, de nuevo era el tierno niñito de tres años y lloraba desconsolado la muerte de su mami, se acercó al rubio con pasitos temblorosos. Naruto al sentirlo levantó la mirada, azul vs azul índigo se encontraron.

-Ya… ya… perdí… a la persona que más quería… perdí a mi mami… y supe que Gaara-san no es mi papi… y me duele… me duele mucho… y tengo miedo… miedo de preguntar… a mi verdadero padre… si me quiere… porque yo lo necesito… lo necesito mucho… - dijo el pequeño entre sollozos.

-Te quiero como amo y siempre amaré a tu madre, pequeño… te quiero porque eres el tesoro precioso que él me dejó… ahora que ya no está con nosotros…- dijo Naruto y abrió los brazos recibiendo al pequeño que se echó en su pecho llorando ambos con dolor, brindándose apoyo y calor, intentando borrar el dolor con su llanto.

Todos miraban la escena afligidos, sobre todo Hinata que a pesar de todo lo que había luchado, todo lo que había entrenado, todo lo que se había esforzado sus personas queridas estaban sufriendo. Todos lloraban en silencio, pero entonces un algo llamó su atención, un brillo cálido.

Todos voltearon a mirar y el brillo cesó levemente dejando ver a una hermosa dama.

-Lamento mucho su pérdida, pero tengan fe, no todo está perdido- pronunció la bella mujer.

Todos estaban anonadados por el aura de la joven, era cálida y en cierto modo divina.

-Todo está listo Hinata-chan- dijo la mujer a la ojiperla y ella asintió sin dejar de llorar.

-¿quién es usted?- preguntó Gaara sorprendido.

-Es normal que no me reconozcan, pero no soy una desconocida- sonrió levemente - Mi verdadero nombre es Ariel pero ustedes me conocen mejor como Eiko y soy un guardián de la luz-

NxSNxS

N/A: en serio gomenasai si las hice llorar con lo de la muerte de Sasuke, de verdad gomenasai. T.T

Yo también me pude muy mal, pero así lo planee y siendo sinceros yo no creo que Sasuke deba morir, no lo merece, de verdad me siento mal, sobre todo lo del poema me salió muy para llorar. Y ahora les dejo las memorias de las personas que lo querían mucho, y la verdad del genjutsu que lo protegía, espero les guste y no me quieran matar por matar a Sasuke T.T

Nos leemos luego.


	22. SACRIFICIO

Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto... T.T

CAPITULO 21

Todos miraban sorprendidos a la chica con aura divina frente a ellos, la halconcita había desaparecido y en su lugar estaba esa joven junto al cuerpo de Sasuke.

Hinata se puso de pie y se acercó a la guardiana -Estoy lista, que sea lo que tenga que ser- dijo la ojiperla.

-Hinata ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué hace una guardiana aquí?- dijo Naruto desorientado.

-verás, Ariel no siempre ha sido Eiko y siempre ha estado al lado de Sasuke-kun porque yo se lo pedí- dijo Hinata limpiando sus lágrimas.

-Estoy en deuda con esta chica, ella me ayudó cuando estuve a punto de morir y por eso decidí ayudarla en todo lo que necesitara, después me encariñe con Sasu-chan y su niño- dijo Ariel -Como guardián no está bien los preferitismos pero no lo pude evitar aún si Sasuke nunca se enteraba de lo que en verdad era-

-Todo empezó hace más de tres años- dijo Hinata.

FLASHBACK

Hinata se encontraba caminando por el bosque. Era un día muy bonito y ya no soportaba estar encerrada en el hospital. Si bien era cierto que su condición no era la mejor justo ahora estaba bien, la pelea contra su primo la había dejado muy mal y esperaba algún día poder arreglar sus diferencias con él. Sin embargo Naruto y Sasuke habían pasado a la siguiente ronda de los exámenes y ella los apoyaba incondicionalmente pero no podía evitar preocuparse.

Justo cuando iba a darse la vuelta y regresar por donde vino escuchó algo, un quejido y una pequeña queja. Con cuidado comenzó a acercarse y se asomó desde detrás de un árbol, del otro lado había un pequeño claro de bosque y tirada en el pasto había una chica muy malherida y con alas de plumas blancas teñidas con su sangre.

Con un poco de miedo se acercó.

-Disculpa, ¿Puedo ayudarte?- se hinco delante de la chica.

Ella la miró con sus grandes ojos ámbar y le sonrió un poco.

-Me encantaría cariño- dijo dulcemente y se comenzó a mover para sentarse pero estaba muy débil y apenas se podía mover.

-Déjame ayudarte- dijo Hinata tomándola de un brazo pero la chica soltó un quejido -disculpa, estás muy mal herida-

-Me persiguen, no puedo permanecer así- dijo la chica y luego miró a Hinata que estaba muy preocupada, sonrió un poco -¿Te puedo pedir un favor?- Hinata asintió levemente -Me transformaré y me gustaría que me sacaras de aquí en esa forma, es probable que empeore si no lo hago-

Hinata asintió -Descuide señorita, yo la ayudaré en todo lo que pueda- dijo rápidamente.

La chica sonrió -Eres muy dulce linda, de antemano arigato- y comenzó a brillar, Hinata se cubrió un poco para que la luz no la cegara y cuando miró la luz había cesado y donde antes había estado la chica ahora había una pequeña halcón.

Sintió presencias alrededor, probablemente de los perseguidores así que sin dudarlo tomó a la avecilla en brazos y salió corriendo de ahí.

Ya en su casa su padre y hermana estaban muy preocupados por su huida del hospital y se sorprendieron cuando la vieron llegar con la avecilla.

-Está herida y voy a curarla- les había dicho -Su nombre es Eiko-

Después desapareció hacía su habitación sin escuchar ni a su padre ni a Hanabi.

Ya en su habitación llamó a Kiba y le preguntó por su hermana Hana que era veterinaria. Le contó los síntomas del halcón y la Inuzuka le dio indicaciones para cuidarla.

Cuando mejoró el ave volvió a transformarse en chica.

-Arigato- dijo la chica sentada en su cama, Hinata estaba sentada a su lado.

-Por nada ¿Ya estás mejor?- preguntó la ojiblanca.

La chica asintió -De verdad gracias, estoy en deuda contigo y por eso puedes pedirme lo que quieras que yo cumpliré cualquier deseo de tu puro corazón- dijo la chica, Hinata se sorprendió.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó curiosa la Hyuga.

La chica sonrió -Yo soy una Guardián de Luz, mi nombre es Ariel- se presentó.

Sus alas habían desaparecido, sus ojos era color ámbar, su piel blanca y su largo cabello de color chocolate, lacio. Todas sus heridas habían sanado.

-¿Un guardián de la luz?- repitió Hinata sorprendida y confundida.

Ariel asintió -Los guardianes de Luz somos como ángeles, pero nosotros somos principalmente los protectores del planeta, de la naturaleza- explicó -Los ángeles en si son de mayor rango y ni se diga los arcángeles- rió un poco.

-¿Y quién te seguía?- preguntó Hinata curiosa.

Ariel se entristeció un poco pero al final sonrió -Eran unos cazadores, me encontraron por casualidad y querían matarme para beber mi sangre y hacerse con mis poderes, pero la verdad es que eso no funciona- rió de nuevo.

Hinata alzó una ceja extrañada por la actitud de la chica.

-Pero bueno dime tu nombre mi pequeña salvadora- pidió la guardiana.

Hinata se sobresaltó -cierto, gomen, mi nombre es Hyuga, Hyuga Hinata- dijo la ojiperla.

Ariel sonrió cálidamente -Un placer dulzura- Hinata se sonrojó un poco -En fin, dime ¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer para pagar por tu ayuda?-

Hinata negó -No es necesario, lo hice con gusto- replicó y luego lo pensó -Además no hay nada con lo que puedas ayudarme- murmuró por lo bajo.

-¿Lo dices por Sasu-chan y Naru-kun?- dijo Ariel divertida.

Hinata se sobresaltó de nuevo, sorprendida -¿Cómo sabes qué...?-

-Linda soy una guardiana de la Tierra, sé de los humanos y déjame decirte que no es como si los clanes Hyuga, Uchiha y Uzumaki-Namikaze fueran muy discretos, todo mundo los conoce... Bueno tal vez el último no mucho- rió divertida.

Hinata se puso a jugar con sus deditos de manera nerviosa -Tienes razón... Estoy muy preocupada por ellos, sobre todo por Sasuke-kun, su chakra a comenzado a cambiar y le toca pelear contra el chico pelirrojo de la arena, tengo un muy mal presentimiento sobre esto- admitió.

Ariel se puso a meditarlo -De acuerdo, creo que tengo una idea- dijo al cabo de un rato -Yo seré tu mensajera y de esos chicos-

-¿Cómo? No deben descubrirte- dijo Hinata preocupada por ella.

-Me convertiré en halcón así pasaré como un ave mensajera más, tú me regalarás a Sasu-chan y yo me encargaré de mantenerlo vigilado además de que mi velocidad por aire es superior a cualquier animal volador, así si pasa algo vendré de inmediato a informar a ti o a quien quiera que sea útil-

Hinata se iluminó -Esa es una excelente idea, quiero que cuides de Sasuke-kun porque si le llegase a pasar algo Naruto-kun se pondría muy mal y lo que yo quiero es que sea feliz siempre- dijo con una sonrisa llena de bondad.

Ariel se sonrojó un poco pero sonrió -Me alegra que en el mundo haya personas tan bondadosas como tu-

NxSNxS

Cuando la guardiana se recupero por completo se volvió a transformar en halcón y Hinata se dirigió a las montañas donde estaba segura encontraría a Sasuke entrenando con Kakashi.

No se equivocó y lo primero que vio fue a Kakashi sentado en la rama superior de un árbol leyendo su Icha Icha y al moreno acostado en el piso todo magullado, cansado, respirando entrecortadamente, empolvado y con la ropa algo rasgada.

-Sasuke-kun- llamó la morena suavemente.

-Ohayou Hinata-san- saludó el peliplateado como si nada, ya la había sentido llegar y es que la morena no escondió su presencia para no asustarlos o que la creyeran enemiga. En cambio Sasuke se sobresalto y se sentó de golpe, sin embargo se tranquilizó cuando se dio cuenta de que era ella y suspiró cansado.

-Hola Hina-chan- saludó el Uchiha -¿qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas en el hospital?- preguntó extrañado y luego le llamó la atención el avecilla entre sus brazos.

-Ah… si… jejeje… es que me escape…- sonrió nerviosa la muchacha.

Sasuke se extrañó por eso, pero estaba muy cansado como para replicar.

-Bueno… yo… vine porque quería felicitarte por haber pasado las semifinales Sasuke-kun- dijo la morena sonriendo.

-Deja el "kun" Hina-chan, me recuerdas terriblemente a Sakura- se quejó el moreno pero sonrió –Y gracias-

-Amm… bueno, si… y quería hacerte un regalo… espero lo aceptes- dijo Hinata nerviosa.

-¿Un regalo?- repitió el moreno curioso.

Hinata asintió y le extendió a la halconcita –Se llama Eiko y es una ave mensajera- explicó.

Sasuke parpadeó un par de veces sin creerlo. Eiko hizo un sonidito y alzó el vuelo yendo a parar en el brazo que el moreno extendió para ella procurando no lastimar su delicada piel con sus garritas. Sasuke la examinó acariciando suavemente sus plumitas y luego sonrió.

-Arigato Hina-chan- dijo después de unos minutos el moreno para luego mirar a la halcón –Hola Eiko, espero nos llevemos bien-

Eiko chilló de emoción batiendo sus alitas, de verdad que era pequeña.

-Oye Hinata-san- dijo Kakashi yendo hacia ellos sin dejar su Icha Icha –Ya que estas aquí dime, ¿podrías traerle algo de ropa nueva a Sasuke la próxima vez que vengas? Mira en que fachas anda el pobrecito, ah, y de preferencia que sea elástica ¿si?- dijo el jounin sonriendo detrás de su máscara.

-Ah… si…- balbuceo Hinata

-Kakashi ¿cómo se te ocurre pedirle eso?- protestó el moreno.

-No, por mi no hay problema Sasuke- contestó Hinata y sonrió amablemente –De hecho no les molestaría si les traigo algo de comida ¿verdad?-

-Por supuesto que no –dijo el jounin feliz de la vida.

-Entonces espero les guste la comida que hago- sonrió la morena.

Eiko volvió a chillar contenta.

NxSNxS

-Estúpido Kakashi… estúpido traje… estúpido pervertido… estúpido entrenamiento… ¡Estúpido Kakashi!- gruñía el moreno por lo bajo sentado en una roca a la orilla de un río y es que traía puesto un entallado traje negro que Ino y Hinata habían diseñado y fabricado y que el jounin le había obligado a usar.

Suspiró molesto y comenzó a arrojar piedras al río cuando escuchó el sonido de Eiko y miró como la halconcita descendía y se paraba a un lado suyo mirándolo con sus enormes ojos ámbar.

-Tu no vienes a burlarte de cómo me veo con esto ¿verdad?- dijo el moreno haciendo pucheritos y estirando un poco la tela de su traje. Eiko inclino su cabecita de lado como si no entendiera lo que le decía, el moreno bufó gruñendo más cosas por lo bajo. Pero luego suspiró –lo siento, de verdad que tú no tienes nada que ver con esto, tú no tienes a un sensei tardón y pervertido- sonrió ligeramente –pero que te quiere como un padre y se preocupa por ti- suspiró y miró a los grandes ojos ámbar de la halconcita –No sé porque te cuento esto, como si pudieras entenderme- rió un poco –pero lo bueno es que no se lo dirás a nadie ¿verdad?-

Eiko batió sus alitas como diciendo "descuida, sé guardar secretos" Sasuke sonrió y comenzó a acariciar su cabecita emplumada.

-Sabes Eiko, eres una gran amiga, no muy grande por fuera pero si de corazón- rió un poco pero de repente sus ojos se cerraron y cayó inconsciente al río.

Sin dudarlo Eiko se lanzó al agua transformándose y nadando para alcanzarlo. Tomó su mano justo antes de que cayeran por la cascada, al instante sacó sus alas de guardián y saltó quedando suspendida en el aire con el moreno en brazos.

-Sasu-chan- murmuró Ariel y le dio un beso en la frente, entonces el cuerpo del chico comenzó a brillar, sólo entonces notó la condición del menor y se sorprendió para luego sonreír levemente.

-omedetou- dijo y el chico dejó de brillar para luego comenzar a toser echando agua por la boca.

Sasuke abrió ligeramente los ojos mirando una silueta a contraluz, luego distinguió a una hermosa chica que le sonreía.

-oka... San...- dijo débilmente para luego desmayarse de nuevo.

Ariel sonrió -Lo lamento cariño pero yo no soy Mikoto... Pero descuida que siempre velaré por ti y por ese niño que en estos momentos crece en tu vientre- dijo cálidamente, le volvió a besar la frente y echó a volar hasta encontrarse con Kakashi y Hinata.

El jounin se le quedó mirando impresionado mientras que Hinata miraba preocupada al moreno en sus brazos.

-Descuiden sólo esta desmayado- dijo Ariel para tranquilizarlos -Sin embargo ahora deben de cuidarlo más que antes-

-¿Por qué Ariel?- preguntó Hinata de inmediato.

-Tus sospechas eran acertadas, algo ocurre en el cuerpo de Sasu-chan, pero no es nada malo, es una bendición- dijo Ariel

-¿a qué te refieres?- dijo Kakashi desorientado.

-Tú lo sabes Kakashi, la luz que Naruto introdujo en su cuerpo, el fruto del amor de ambos- dijo la guardiana.

Los presentes se quedaron boquiabiertos.

-Sa… Sasuke está… embarazado…- dijo Kakashi con un hilo de voz.

Ariel sonrió –sé que es extraño, pero yo nunca me equivoco- dijo la guardiana para luego poner al chico en brazos de Kakashi –por favor cuídalo mucho, no te sobrepases con los ejercicios, pero sobre todo no dejes que nadie más se entere, por el momento ni siquiera él puede saberlo ¿ok?- dijo amablemente.

Kakashi asintió seriamente para luego mirar al moreno en sus brazos –descuide, está en buenas manos-

Ariel sonrió y se elevó desapareciendo en un haz de luz. Al anochecer volvió como Eiko a la cabaña en medio de las montañas donde Kakashi y Hinata cuidaban del inconsciente moreno.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

-Así que tú eres esa chica- dijo Kakashi.

-yo siempre he cuidado de él y de el pequeño Akeru- dijo Ariel.

-pero no lo entiendo- dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie -¿Cómo es que nunca supe de ti?-

-Hina-chan y Sasu-chan me empezaron a tratar poco antes del examen chunin donde enfrentaste a Neji- dijo Ariel –después de eso hubo poco contacto entre ustedes, con el desorden hormonal y los continuos desmayos preferiste dejarlo al cuidado de Kakashi, y eso estuvo bien, después de su encuentro con Itachi y de su huida del hospital yo fui la que empezó a frecuentar a Gaara y a Hinata, cuando huyó…- desvió la mirada –yo no lo detuve pero fui a Suna y avisé de todo a Gaara, después yo mantuve el contacto Hinata y Gaara con Sasuke aún en la guarida de Orochimaru-

-Gracias a ella he podido ir y venir de Suna en muy poco tiempo, gracias a ella logré que Tsunade-san me entrenara y que no diera la orden de retención contra Sasuke- dijo Hinata –y ahora gracias a ella es que terminaré mi técnica, el jutsu por el que he estado entrenando durante años únicamente por Sasuke-kun-

Akeru conmocionado se apartó de su rubio padre yendo a correr a los brazos de Gaara, ya que aunque Naruto fuera su padre biológico Gaara había sido su figura paterna durante más de dos años. El pelirrojo no dudo en alzarlo en brazos.

-¿qué es lo que vas a hacer?- preguntó Naruto conmocionado.

Ariel y Hinata se miraron y asintieron, la guardiana cerró los ojos y comenzó a brillar desprendiendo su aura divina. Hinata se apartó yendo con Shizune para quitar de sus brazos el cuerpo del moreno. Ariel se arrodilló en el piso y recostó el cuerpo del moreno en su regazo mientras que Hinata comenzó a hacer muchos sellos y a decir una letanía en voz baja.

Todos estaban sorprendidos y conmocionados, ¿qué era lo que estaba planeando la Hyuga?

Sólo entonces Neji recordó algo…

FLASHBACK

-Lo tengo Neji-niisan- decía muy emocionada Hinata sentándose frente a él en la mesita del centro donde el castaño tomaba té.

-¿qué sucede Hinata-san?- respondió el moreno curioso de inmediato.

-Con esto mi jutsu para ayudar a Sasuke y Naruto estará listo- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa cálida y melancólica al mismo tiempo.

-Naruto ha cambiado mucho en estos dos años ¿todavía tienes esperanza?- preguntó el castaño no muy seguro.

Hinata asintió –Ellos de verdad se aman Neji-niisan- dijo y sonrió tristemente –Haré todo lo posible para que ellos se reencuentren, este jutsu es sólo para emergencias-

-¿ah sí? ¿Y cómo se llama?- preguntó el castaño intrigado.

-Jutsu de retorno-

FIN DE FLASHBACK

No sabía muy bien de que iba todo eso pero tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

Hinata comenzó a brillar también con un chakra violeta que comenzó a extenderse hacia la guardiana, sus auras se combinaron tornándose en color dorado que comenzó a rodear a Sasuke. Ariel puso su mano en el pecho del moreno comenzando a curar y cerrar su herida evaporando la sangre.

Estaban ambas frente a frente, Hinata de pie con los ojos cerrados sin dejar de ejecutar sellos y repetir su letanía hasta que Ariel cerró los ojos comenzando a cantar una suave y hermosa melodía.

(Atención: si deseas escuchar la canción mientras lees es "last night. Good night" de Hatsune Miku T.T)

Ariel: suyasuya yume wo miteru  
kimino yokogao

cantaba mientras acariciaba con su mano libre el cabello del chico en su regazo. Hinata comenzó a cantar con la guardiana.

Hinata: kizukazu koboreta namida  
hoho wo tsutau

Ambas: setsuna no tokimeki wo  
konomuneni kakusitetano

Last night, Good night  
Last night,Good night 

El chakra aumentaba su intensidad irradiando calidez a todas las personas presentes.

Kono yoru kimi no te  
nigitte nemuruyo

OYASUMI

Sin saber porque Neji comenzó a llorar. En pocos momentos los demás le siguieron, sentían un amargo presentimiento con esa hermosa melodía.

Hinata: sutekina? asa wo mou ichido  
kimito sugosetanara 

Ariel: chiisana sonna kibou sae  
omou dake no kiseki

Ino, Temari, Shizune y Ten Ten comenzaron a cantar por lo bajo la misma melodía mientras los recuerdos de los días de felicidad en el mundo shinobi recorrían a todo el mundo.

Ambas: nanimo tsutaenai mama  
sayonara wa ienaiyo

Naruto cayó de rodillas pidiendo perdón por lo bajo a todas las personas que había herido, todo su dolor y sufrimiento, espejismos de las mentiras de Sakura, los gritos, peleas y discusiones ¿de verdad estaba tan ciego?

Last night, Good night  
Last night, Good night

Itachi y Deidara rezaban más allá porque todo saliera bien. Habían hecho tanto daño pero todo había sido por el amor que el Uchiha le profesaba a su hermanito, solo ahora notaba que no era tan grande como el aprecio de Hinata por sus amigos, ella de verdad estaba siendo una mejor hermana que él.

kono koe karetemo  
kienai melody

Akeru recordaba claramente la letra de esa canción, era la que escuchaba en sus sueños cuando Eiko dormía junto a su ventana en las hermosas noches de Suna y era cuando más fervientemente extrañaba a su mami, pero eso no era nada comparado con el dolor de saber que nunca más la volvería a ver. Sabía que Hinata estaba haciendo algo raro y quería creer en ella pero tenía miedo.

Last night,Good night  
Last night,Good night

En Konoha Tsunade lloraba sin razón aparente, sin embargo en la mesa de su escritorio estaba escrito un pergamino que Hinata había dejado sobre su nuevo jutsu y acorde a su mal presentimiento sabía que debió de haber apoyado mejor a la chica y a su rubio nieto.

Itsukawa mukaeru  
saigowo omouyo 

Hinata dejó los sellos mientras que la herida en el pecho de Sasuke se había cerrado y lentamente el chico recuperaba el color. Sonrió débilmente.

Yozora ni negau no  
tokiwa no egao wo 

El chakra había dejado de fluir apagando todo el lugar.

Akeru: OYASUMI

Entonces la morena miró directamente a los ojos del rubio.

-Oyasumi- dijo para luego desplomarse como en cámara lenta.

(Sé que es un asco la adaptación pero ahora quiero dedicar el siguiente momento con la canción "Shattered" de trading yesterday)

Corriendo y tropezando Naruto alcanzó a sostener a la morena entre sus brazos.

-¿Hinata?- preguntó el rubio mirando a la que siempre había sido su amiga aunque él la había lastimado tanto.

Ariel comenzó a llorar mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de Sasuke y entre sollozos decía.

-Se… completó el jutsu…- dijo entrecortadamente –El precio… un alma pura…-

Todos la miraron comprendiendo el sentido de sus palabras. Naruto negó mirando a la chica en sus brazos sin dejar de negar.

-No… no es cierto… ella no… ella no puede…- lágrimas surgieron de esos hermosos ojos celestes corrieron por sus mejillas yendo a parar al rostro de la morena cuando comprobó que la chica no respiraba.

-Ella… hizo este jutsu… para… curar el cuerpo de Sasuke… él moriría en un par de años…- decía entre sollozos la guardiana –pero… quería que Sasuke y Naruto se reencontraran y fueran felices con Akeru… su felicidad… era lo más importante para ella… sin importar el precio…-

-Hinata… Hinata…- dijo el rubio cerrando los ojos y abrazando más el cuerpo de su amiga contra si-gomenasai… gomenasai… gomenasai- y sabía que de nada servirían sus súplicas, Hinata había dado todo por ellos… por él y por Sasuke… hasta su vida.

-¡HINATAAAAAAAAAAA!- gritó con dolor el rubio.

NxSNxS

N/A: hasta aquí… no me culpen, no tenía mucha inspiración y es un capitulo difícil de escribir pues no quería que se viera tan obvio hasta que todo sucediese, pero parece que ya muchas lo sabían y eso es triste T.T

En fin, agradezco sus comentarios de todo corazón, y con respecto a un review de hace tiempo quiero decir que la razón del título de fic se aclara un poco (o eso quiero creer) en el último capítulo de la primer temporada, lo que parece ser un poema en realidad es la traducción de la canción del mismo nombre de este fic XD.

Y los demás trozos de poemas son de mi autoría para que no crean que son canciones o algo así, los escribí en mi clase de metrología XD.

Espero y les guste lo que va hasta ahora, gracias por leer y dejen review que son mi salario XD.

Nos leemos luego.

Ja ne.


	23. SOLO NECESITAMOS TIEMPO

Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto... Por ahora... XD

CAPITULO 22

Naruto lloraba desconsolado, arrepentido hasta el alma de todo el daño que le había hecho a la chica que yacía en sus brazos y que se había sacrificado por ellos.

NxSNxS

-Ariel ¿Qué sucede? ¿Porqué estás tan deprimida?-

La mencionada levantó la mirada y vio a Hinata acercándose a ella, ambas estaban en el bosque, metros más allá Sasuke y Akeru nadaban en un lago por lo que nadie las veía.

-Es... Por Sasu-chan- contestó la guardiana.

-¿Le sucede algo malo?- dijo la ojiperla preocupada.

-¿Recuerdas el veneno que le inyectó aquel bandido que intentó secuestrar a Akeru-chan?- dijo la guardiana.

Hinata asintió temerosa -¿Qué con ello?-

Ariel suspiró apesadumbrada -Los restos de veneno que no pudimos eliminar de su cuerpo están matándolo lentamente por dentro- informó -Son como un cáncer-

Hinata se cubrió la boca horrorizada -¿Cómo? ¿Porqué?- preguntó.

Ariel suspiró de nuevo y negó -No lo sé, tal vez sea por su condición de procreador, por el sello maldito, por su kekkeigenkai... Hay tantas razones, todas ellas juegan en su contra, de seguir así morirá-

-¿Cuánto... Cuánto tardará en... Morir?- preguntó la morena angustiada.

-Un par de años tal vez más, tal vez menos, dependiendo de cómo se cuide- contestó la guardiana.

Hinata cerró los ojos con fuerza y luego comenzó a negar.

-Me niego, no dejaré que eso suceda- dijo decidida.

-¿Qué piensas hacer Hinata?- preguntó Ariel curiosa y preocupada.

-¿Recuerdas el jutsu del dragón que he desarrollado?-

La guardiana asintió

-Lo voy a modificar para poder recuperar a Sasu-chan- dijo la ojiperla.

-No entiendo ¿Cómo piensas lograrlo? Suena imposible- dijo Ariel sorprendida.

-Yo lo haré posible cueste lo que me cueste ¿Entiendes?- dijo la morena mirándola con decisión, entonces Ariel lo comprendió mirando en esos ojos perlados vio una sola palabra...

"SACRIFICIO"

NxSNxS

-Sasuke moriría dentro de Tres o cinco años- decía Ariel entre sollozos -Ella había desarrollado ese jutsu sólo para él... Para salvarlo y que Akeru-chan no se quedara sólo... A costa de su propia vida...-

Akeru lloraba con mucho sentimiento entre los brazos de Gaara mientras que el pelirrojo miraba a Hinata con pena pero con admiración por sobre todas las cosas. Cuando Sasuke había dejado a Akeru con él fue Hinata la que principalmente lo ayudó a criarlo junto con sus hermanos, sobre todo después de que se volvió Kazekage y pasaba menos tiempo con el pequeño y Sasuke iba a visitarlos con menos frecuencia. La morena sin quererlo se había convertido en su mejor amiga...

-Hinata... -murmuró Naruto acariciando la mejilla de la chica -Siempre me quisiste tanto ¿Verdad?- sonrió amargamente -Y yo nunca pude corresponderte...- cerró los ojos con dolor -Y ahora ya no podrás perdonarme por todo lo que te hice y de lo cual me arrepiento con todo el corazón- sollozó -Pero ya no tendrás que soportarme... Te extrañaré tanto... Siempre estuviste ahí para mí... Y yo... Te fallé...- lloró con más fuerza -Arigato Hinata- dijo por fin dándole un beso simple pero lleno de agradecimiento y culpa -Siempre te recordaré... Oyasumi...-

-Naruto-kun... Sasuke-kun... Está respirando...-

NxSNxS

Después de tiempo en el que por fin todos pudieron calmarse fue cuando decidieron retirarse del lugar.

La mayoría de los de Suna volvieron ahí, sólo Gaara y sus hermanos decidieron ir a Konoha.

-Itachi-san ¿Puedes hacerte cargo de Sasuke? Quiero ser yo el que lleve el cuerpo de Hina-chan- pidió el rubio seriamente.

Itachi asintió y fue con la guardiana quien estaba ya de pie con el moreno en brazos.

-Deben darse prisa, Sasu-chan aún está delicado- dijo Ariel.

El moreno asintió y miró a Deidara -Debemos ir con Tsunade-san- el rubio asintió

-Gaara, puedes llevar a Akeru-chan ¿Verdad?- dijo el rubio al pelirrojo.

Gaara asintió justo cuando Akeru se comenzó a quedar dormido, acostumbrado a su calor y presencia. Naruto miró a sus camaradas, muy inseguro de que lo perdonaran por todo lo que les había hecho en el pasado, evitó sus miradas y bajo las ordenes de Shizune echaron a correr de regreso a Konoha.

NxSNxS

El camino fue largo y lleno de angustia por todo lo vivido en plena batalla, sin embargo al llegar tuvieron que poner sus mejores caras. Los miembros de Akatsuki: Kisame, Sasori, Kakuzu, Hidan y Zetsu fueron llevados en calidad de prisioneros por lo que de inmediato los sellaron, Pain, Konan, Deidara, Itachi y el equipo Hebi fueron arrestados pacíficamente y puestos bajo arresto domiciliario en las tierras del Clan Uchiha poco después de que llevaran al menor de los Uchiha a la torre del Hokage donde Tsunade lo recibió y hospitalizo ahí mismo en sus habitaciones.

Los ninja de Konoha fueron llevados al hospital a tratar heridas menores pero Naruto, Kakashi, Sai, Akeru, Shizune y los hermanos Sabaku permanecieron con Sasuke y el cuerpo de Hinata fue llevado a la morgue del hospital. Ariel volvía a ser Eiko y permanecía en la ventana del despacho de la Hokage hasta que la rubia llamó a los antes mencionados a declarar lo que había pasado en la guarida de Akatsuki y el porqué Hinata estaba muerta y Sakura desaparecida.

No fue fácil para Naruto explicar cómo lo habían sometido y se había quedado sin hacer nada viendo como Sasuke era violado. Después como no había protegido a Akeru y vio como lo trasformaban y peleaba contra él. Por último cuando Sasuke se interpuso entre él y el menor confesándole en su lecho de muerte que Akeru era su hijo, el hijo de ambos. La pelea contra Madara Uchiha y... El sacrificio de Hinata con ayuda de Ariel.

La hokage estaba en shock, por fin Sasuke se había liberado, las mentiras de Sakura se revelaron y Naruto volvía a ser libre, pero habían perdido a una gran ninja médico, a una Hyuga... Una parte de su familia.

Suspiró pesadamente y fue cuando Eiko se hizo presente ante la hokage transformándose en Ariel. Se inclinó con respeto y se presentó.

-Quiero hablar sobre Hinata-chan y Sasu-chan antes de que despierte- dijo la guardiana.

-Ha permanecido mucho tiempo dormido, Akeru no se ha separado de él ni un minuto- dijo la hokage respetuosamente puesto que un guardián de luz debía respetarse por su poder con los seres vivos.

-Primero que nada yo me haré cargo del cuerpo de Hinata no es necesario que sea tratado por su kekkeigenkai- dijo la guardiana seriamente.

La hokage simplemente asintió.

-Segundo es la condición de Sasuke con respecto al jutsu y a su muerte. Debo reiterar que nada de lo que se diga aquí debe de salir de estas cuatro paredes- los presentes asintieron- El jutsu de Hinata no es tan fácil como parece ni ejecutable por simples ninja médicos o humanos, ella basó ese jutsu incluyendo símbolos de la naturaleza terrestre y divina por lo que yo tuve que ayudarla- dijo Ariel -Cuando Sasuke murió yo bebí un poco de su sangre, a causa de ello él y yo ahora estamos conectados, lo que el sienta yo lo sentiré y viceversa, lo hice para no perder la conexión con su alma y fuese posible revivirlo- los otros estaban impresionados -A causa de mi longevidad y capacidad regenerativa Sasuke ya no morirá a causa del cáncer en su cuerpo y por consecuencia todos aquellos con su sangre se verán ligeramente afectados, y con ellos me refiero a Itachi Uchiha quien es su pariente más directo- explicó -Por otro lado Sasuke estará terriblemente desorientado debido al trauma post muerte-resurrección-

-¿Qué consecuencias tendrá eso?- preguntó Tsunade.

-Pocas personas reviven Tsunade-san así que puede variar de persona a persona, seguro es que no recordara nada de los momentos previos a su muerte- dijo y luego miró al rubio –y con ello me refiero a que no recordará haberte contado la verdad ni sobre Akeru ni cuando pidió perdón… para él sigues siendo el desgraciado que le rompió el corazón aquella vez en el escondite de Orochimaru- dijo con los ojos destilando enfado contenido puesto que de esa vez todavía no se desquitaba con el rubio –Sasu-chan lloró mucho por ti esa vez… por eso te advierto que lo cuides y trates bien o te llevaré vivo al más profundo de los abismos del infierno- amenazó.

Al rubio le dio un escalofrío pero asintió demasiado preocupado por el estado de Sasuke y sintiéndose muy arrepentido de todo el daño que había hecho.

-También es posible que este en estado de alerta constante y reaccione de manera agresiva ante cualquier cosa con la que se sienta "amenazado", recordemos que fue secuestrado, violado y herido de muerte, todo en menos de cinco horas, sus nervios estarán al tope así que no hay que asustarlo ni dejarlo solo o puede intentar "cosas" para dejar de sentirse así- explicó la guardiana.

-¿cómo que cosas?- preguntó Gaara fríamente.

-Suicidio- contestó la guardiana pasivamente –Habrá que mantenerlo calmado en todo momento, con sedantes de ser necesario- la hokage asintió –En cuanto a Akeru-chan sugiero lo ponga bajo la custodia de Iruka-san, el niño a sufrido un gran trauma como lo es el cargar con la muerte de su madre por sus propias manos, la paciencia y dulzura del sensei calmaran sus nervios y amainarán su culpa-

-Así se hará entonces- dijo la rubia.

-Nos has estado observando muy atentamente ¿verdad?- dijo Kakashi.

La guardiana asintió –Iruka es un gran ejemplar de padre dado que fue capaz de enseñar y disciplinar en cierta medida a Naruto de manera no violenta- dijo con calma.

-¿qué pasará con los Akatsuki?- preguntó Shizune.

-Itachi Uchiha y Deidara-san son aliados puesto que el Uchiha siempre ha velado por su hermano, él fue el que puso el genjutsu y la coraza en el cuerpo de Sasu- dijo la guardiana –Deidara es su pareja y nunca tuvo verdaderas intenciones de atacar al Kazekage, era un teatro, de no haber ido él los otros Akatsuki hubieran matado a Gaara-san y a Sasu por intervenir-

-Investigaremos eso- dijo la Hokage.

-Revise los archivos secretos de la aldea que custodian los consejeros y Danzo y encontrará algo que le gustara- dijo Naruto, Sai lo miró intrigado.

-En cuanto a Nagato, alías Pain y su compañera Konan- dijo Ariel –Nos ayudaron durante la batalla, además estuvieron a cargo de la salud de los Uchiha mientras estaban encerrados por lo que no deben considerarse una amenaza, pero eso lo dejo a su criterio y políticas-

La Hokage asintió y se puso de pie mirando por la ventana de su oficina.

-Esto es más complicado de lo que pensé- dijo la sanin -Sakura Haruno ahora es una criminal por desacato y traición, Hyuga Hinata está muerta, los Akatsuki capturado y su líder muerto, Sasuke ha vuelto con su familia- suspiró y miró a la guardiana -¿Algo más?-

-El equipo Hebi es la familia de Sasu, ellos lo cuidaron durante su estancia con Orochimaru, lo protegieron de sus abusos e intentos de violación por lo que sugiero los lleve con Sasu para cuando él despierte, en estos momentos ellos serán los únicos que puedan apaciguarlo dado que Hinata ya no puede- dijo Ariel.

El ambiente se enfrío.

-De acuerdo- dijo Tsunade -Dado que tu eres Eiko puedo confiar en todas las cartas que Hinata me leía sobre Sasuke y que él mismo escribía relatándome lo feliz que era con su nueva familia y lo bien que le iba-

Ariel asintió -Es todo lo que tengo que decir- terminó.

Todo quedó en silencio por unos minutos hasta que Naruto habló.

-Tsunade-sama, quiero convocar a una reunión a todos los miembros de mi generación y a sus respectivos sensei incluyéndola a usted, a Shizune-san y los hermanos Sabaku-

NxSNxS

Se encontraban todos en un salón en la torre del Hokage, todos los "novatos" el equipo de Gai, los sensei, la Hokage y su asistente, los hermanos Sabaku y Ariel.

Naruto se paró en una pequeña plataforma y miró a los presentes.

-Su atención por favor- todos lo miraron -Los he convocado para presentar personalmente- decía el rubio despacio y suspiró -Mis disculpas- todos lo miraron atentamente.

-Actué de una manera estúpida con el papel de una víctima durante más de dos años- dijo Naruto con verdadero pesar -Creí en todas y cada una de las mentiras de... Esa... -apretó los puños con fuerza -Caí en una cruel mentira y lo peor fue que nunca lo note, no creí en ustedes que siempre estuvieron ahí... Actué como un tonto y lo peor es...- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas -que tuvo que morir mi mejor amiga para darme cuenta-

-Naruto- dijo Ino por lo bajo.

-Hinata-chan fue la única que no se dio por vencida y yo siempre la defraude- dijo Naruto mientras seguía llorando -Y ahora que por fin tengo a mi amor tuve que perderla a ella y a él ya no lo merezco, lo herí demasiado por mi estúpido actuar... Y a ustedes...- se secó las lágrimas -Sé que nunca me podrán perdonar, no merezco su perdón, pero tenía que disculparme... De verdad... Cuanto lo siento... Espero que algún día nos podamos volver a ver de frente- dijo el rubio y se bajó de la plataforma para luego irse de ahí, sin embargo una mano lo detuvo y se encontró de frente con Tsunade.

-Mi niño- dijo la rubia y lo jaló tomándolo entre sus brazos en un efusivo abrazo, Naruto no tardó en aferrarse a ella estallando en llanto -Rezaba por que este día llegara, el día en el que recuperara a mi nieto- decía la sannin acariciando su cabello rubio para luego retirar su protector frontal y besarlo en la frente.

Todos los demás no tardaron en rodearlos y aún en brazos de la sannin los chicos y chicas le sonrieron y le dieron palmadas en la espalda aceptándolo de nuevo.

"Arigato chicos... En verdad... No los merezco"

-¡Ariel-san!- un grito de parte de Shizune.

Todos voltearon a mirar a la ayudante de hokage y vieron a la guardiana pegada a la pared aferrándose a ésta, respirando entrecortadamente.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó la Hokage.

Ariel se llevó una mano al pecho, aferrando el lugar de su corazón.

-Sasu-chan a despertado-

NxSNxS

Corrieron a todo lo que les daba los pies hasta llegar a la habitación de Sasuke. Entraron y lo que encontraron no les gustó. En una esquina estaba el moreno, de pie sosteniendo su katana a modo de defensa, temblaba de miedo, con los ojos muy abiertos y cristalizados como si se fuera a poner a llorar en cualquier momento, frente a él estaba el equipo Hebi intentando tranquilizarlo, más aún porque la mano del Uchiha temblaba como si fuera a clavarse la katana en cualquier momento.

El moreno se sobresaltó aún más al ver a todos en la puerta de la habitación, sin dudarlo la hokage sacó a todos de ahí incluyéndose a sí misma, los únicos que quedaron fueron los Karin, Naruto, Gaara y Akeru. El pequeño temblaba y lloraba asustado por las reacciones de su mami.

-Sasuke- dijo el rubio suavemente.

-A… aléjate… dobe…- dijo el Uchiha entrecortadamente.

-Sasuke… por favor… estas asustando a Akeru-chan- dijo el rubio suavemente.

Sasuke se asustó más al escuchar el nombre de su hijo.

-Esto no es bueno- dijo Gaara y tomó al niño en brazos mientras Sasuke comenzaba a llorar –encárguense- dijo y salió de ahí con el menor.

-Sasu-chan- dijo Karin dulcemente.

-Déjame… no te acerques… ¿Dónde está Hina…?- sollozaba Sasuke -¡¿Dónde está Hinata? – gritó el moreno.

Naruto y Karin se miraron.

-Déjame hacer algo- susurró la pelirroja.

Naruto asintió y la pelirroja comenzó a cantar.

(Atención es Silent Bible de Nana Mizuki, sólo que en la voz de Karin no es igual de grandiosa XD)

Karin: nakanai de soba ni iru kara

Uketometa sono te wa tsumetaku

Netsu no nai sekai ni tadayoi sugiteitanda

Sasuke se le quedó mirando mientras comenzaba a deslizarse por el muro. Afuera todos estaban atentos a Ariel quien imitaba las reacciones del Uchiha y escuchaban cantar a la pelirroja, la misma canción que si no se equivocaban había escrito Hinata.

Kakae sugita omoi wa itsuka

Kimi no ima wo shimetsuketeiku

kizutsuita kioku sae subete mahishite

Claro era que la voz de la pelirroja no tenía comparación con la voz de Hinata, pero esa canción siempre había servido para tranquilizar a Sasuke.

kawaru hazu nai to kimetsukete

kawaru koto wo osoreteita

Unmei no rensa hajimaru

Sasuke soltó la espada abrazándose a sí mismo, miró a Naruto, miró a la pelirroja y luego miró sus manos. ¿Qué demonios le había pasado? ¿Porqué estaba ahí? ¿Por qué Hinata no era la que le cantaba? ¿Y porque el dobe estaba ahí? Muy claro le había dejado que no lo quería cerca suyo.

Seinaru yoru ni kagayaku shinku no hoshi

Sore wa kimi ga mayowanai you ni

Itsumo terashiteru yakusoku no akashi

Doko ni ite mo mimamotteru kitto

Sasuke cayó de rodillas al piso llorando completamente perdido y confundido. Karin se acercó a él y se arrodilló a su lado para abrazarlo. El moreno no dudo en devolverle el gesto llorando contra su pecho como un niño pequeño… era solo un niño perdido.

NxSNxS

Después de eso Sasuke se durmió en brazos de su amiga, en el exterior Ariel fue sedada repercutiendo directamente en el moreno. Lo siguiente fue difícil…

-Por favor, encárgate de él- decía Kakashi frente a la casa de Iruka luego de haber hablado con la Hokage y haberle explicado la situación al sensei, en sus brazos llevaba al pequeño Akeru que se aferraba al chaleco del jounin.

Iruka suspiró agobiado por la situación, pero miró al pequeño y supo por todo el dolor que debió de haber pasado, le recordó en extremo a un pequeñín rubio que se la pasaba en un viejo columpio frente a la academia. Sonrió con calidez.

-Akeru-chan, ¿cómo te encuentras pequeño? ¿Te gustaría comer algo? Acabo de hacer ramen- ofreció el sensei amablemente, cierto es que el moreno no era ningún desconocido para el peque Uchiha, sin embargo no quería que lo alejaran de su mami, pero al escuchar la palabra ramen sus ojitos se iluminaron.

-¿de verdad?- preguntó el pequeñín emocionado.

Iruka asintió y de inmediato Akeru saltó a sus brazos. El chunin a penas alcanzó a sostenerlo pero lo hizo y le sonrió al niño.

-Bueno Akeru-chan, te quedarás con Iruka, no te preocupes, estás en buenas manos- sonrió el jounin despidiéndose.

-Demo… yo quiero estar con mi mami- debatió el menor.

-no te preocupes, todo estará bien, le avisaré a Gaara para que pueda venir a verte ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Kakashi y el niño asintió emocionado –Bueno, nos vemos- y desapareció en una nubecita de humo.

-Bueno ¿te apetece ese ramen que te mencione antes?- preguntó Iruka y el menor saltó de nuevo con emoción.

-¡hi, Iruka-san!-

NxSNxS

Cuando Sasuke despertó estaba de nuevo desorientado, pero más por el hecho de saberse vivo que por el hecho de estar en un lugar desconocido y no recordar nada de lo que le había ocurrido. Sin embargo a su lado estaban sus personas importantes, su equipo Hebi, Gaara, Eiko, Tsunade, y aunque no lo quisiera admitir Naruto.

….

Todos comenzaron con una historia de lo que parecían ser sus recuerdos hasta el momento en el que dejó de sentirlo todo, estando en su lecho de muerte dijo todo lo que había guardado durante tantos años y se sonrojo un poco por ello, pero lentamente su corazón comenzó a latir con menor fuerza.

Ariel tuvo que materializarse al sentir el cambio en Sasuke mientras le decían lo que le había pasado a Hinata, su presencia sólo confirmó lo que se debatía en la mente del moreno.

-Hinata… - dijo el Uchiha mirando sus manos –su vida…-

-Ahora es la tuya- dijo Gaara.

Los ojos de Sasuke se llenaron de lágrimas mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-Sasuke- dijo la pelirroja acercándose e intentando tocarlo.

-¡NO VOY A LLORAR!- gritó Sasuke cerrando los ojos y los puños con fuerza, todos se detuvieron –Sé… sé que Hinata… lo hizo por… por… ¡porque es una tonta!- exclamó mientras sus hombros comenzaban a temblar y las traicioneras lágrimas hacían su aparición corriendo libres por sus mejillas –¡porque es una desconsiderada! ¡Porque sólo pensó en borrar el dolor de mi muerte! ¡DEJÁNDOME A MI SUFRIENDO POR LA SUYA! ¡PORQUE ES UNA PERSONA ESTUPIDAMENTE NOBLE! ¡HINATAAAAAAAAA!- gritó con dolor.

Luego de eso cayó inconsciente igual que la guardiana. Jugo alcanzó a sostener al moreno y lo recostó con suavidad en su almohada. En cambio Gaara sostuvo a la guardiana con su arena y luego la alzó en brazos. Todos los presentes se miraron, sabían que no sería fácil…

NxSNxS

Ariel se encontraba de pie en medio de la morgue del hospital de Konoha, Sasuke aún no recuperaba la conciencia por lo que era mejor que hiciera su trabajo rápido antes de que despertase.

-Sabía que no sería fácil atarme a un humano, pero todo sea por ti Hina-chan- dijo la guardiana dulcemente observando el cadáver de su amiga sobre aquella camilla metálica en ese lugar tan lúgubre –Es hora, de que te reúna con Kami- dijo para luego tomar su mano y comenzar a brillar, cubrió con su luz todo el cuerpo de la morena y luego ambas desaparecieron en una lluvia de lucecitas.

NxSNxS

Todos los novatos fueron informados de la situación, pero Neji fue el que se vio en la obligación de informar de la muerte de su prima a la rama principal de la familia. Tristes fue poco, sus familiares quedaron destrozados, la pequeña Hanabi no lo aceptaba mientras Hiashi se esforzaba en no llorar.

El funeral fue llevado varios días después sin cuerpo presente pues Ariel ya se había hecho cargo, lo que no sabían es que la guardiana no pudo reunir el alma de la chica con Dios puesto que ya tenía lugar asignado, confundida volvió al planeta a hablar con Sasuke para calmar su culpa y dolor.

Después de eso empezaron todas las averiguaciones y papeleo, los Akatsuki seguían en custodia mientras que Tsunade se enfrentó al consejo logrando sacar la verdad detrás de la matanza del clan Uchiha. Contrario a lo que pensaron Sasuke lo acepto muy bien, cuando se vio cara a cara con su hermano le dio un buen puñetazo en el rostro.

-¡ERES UN TONTO!- gritó el Uchiha menor, Itachi terminó en el suelo, se reincorporó mientras que Sasuke se dejó caer de rodillas frente a él y luego se lanzó a su pecho - ¡TONTO! ¡TONTO! ¡TONTO! ¡TONTO! - gritaba Sasuke golpeándolo suavemente con los puños, no lo agredía, más bien le reprochaba.

Itachi no pudo menos que sonreír suavemente para luego abrazar a su hermano mientras éste se aferraba a su pecho.

-Te equivocas, tu siempre serás mi tonto hermano menor- dijo el Uchiha mayor acariciando los cabellitos azabache suavemente.

Deidara atrás sonreía feliz, a sus lados estaban Naruto, Konan y Pain.

NxSNxS

Durante todo ese tiempo el rubio no tuvo ninguna oportunidad de hablar con el Uchiha a solas, incluso llegaba a pensar que estaba huyendo de él, pero no era así, sólo que las cosas eran difíciles.

Sasuke se sentía mal por no tener a su lado a su pequeño retoño pero también sabía que lo mejor era que el menor no lo viera en esa silla de ruedas, su herida aún no sanaba y no podía hacer muchos esfuerzos viéndose obligado a usar esa cosa y depender de los demás, además de que no quería ver al dobe y enfrentar todo lo que no recordaba haberle dicho.

-Tsunade-san…- dijo Sasuke una vez que la rubia llegó a donde estaba, su hermano hace mucho que se había ido y su única compañía en ese momento era Gaara.

-¿qué sucede Sasuke?- cuestionó la sanin

-Verá… yo… quiero que me de de alta- dijo el moreno –necesito no ver a Naruto –

-¿Por qué?- se sorprendió la hokage –creí que ya estabas listo para verlo a la cara de nuevo-

Sasuke negó –a pesar de todo lo que pude haberle dicho, en el fondo aún duele todo su rechazo y en estos días no me ha dado prueba alguna de que se arrepienta o de que aún me ame y yo con eso… no sé si pueda llegar a perdonarlo…- dijo eso último mirando el suelo y apretando los puños –por favor compréndeme-

Tsunade lo miró con ternura y comprensión –te entiendo peque, y sé que necesitas tiempo para pensar- Sasuke asintió.

-Si no le importa quisiera irme a vivir con Gaara mientras encuentro el lugar al que pertenezco-

Tsunade suspiró –de acuerdo-

"ahora es cuando Naruto… debes pelear por su amor…"

NxSNxS

N/A: fin de capítulo XD

Gracias por sus comentarios y lamento mucho las lágrimas derramadas T.T ¡no me maten!

Hinata cumplió con su papel principal por ahora… he mencionado antes que esta es la segunda temporada de mi fic ¿verdad? De pura casualidad ¿mencione cuantas serian en total? ¿No? Bueno… XD

En fin, comenten, amenacen, lloren o lo que sea pero ¡no me dejen! Me gusta recibir review *¬*

Y aunque me oiga muy desesperada seguiré así XD

En fin, nos leemos luego, ya saben mismo canal, misma hora XD….


	24. CONVICCIÓN

Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto... T.T

CAPITULO 23

-¡QUEEEEE!- se escuchó desde la torre de la Hokage.

-Cállate ya mocoso escandaloso- se quejó Tsunade, a su lado Jiraiya ponía cara de resignación.

-¿Pero cómo? ¿Por qué? Yo... Yo aún no le he dicho...- balbuceaba el rubio.

Se había enterado de que Sasuke se había ido a vivir con Gaara, pero contrario a lo que todos creían el Kazekage estaba actualmente viviendo en Konoha ya que Sasuke no podía moverse bien y un traslado hasta Suna sería peligroso, aún en Eiko.

-Sasuke mismo me lo pidió, necesita descanso, no que lo atosigues todo el tiempo, por lo tanto Akeru-chan esta actualmente bajo la custodia de Iruka- respondió la hokage.

Naruto se cruzó de brazos bufando y maldiciendo por lo bajo.

Jiraiya sonrió -Anímate muchacho- dijo abrazándolo por los hombros con un solo brazo.

-¿Cómo quieres que me anime ero-sennin? Si mi familia está lejos de mi- dijo el rubio.

-Pero es que todavía no es tu familia ¿Recuerdas? Le destrozaste el corazón a Sasuke cuando lo viste después de 2 años- dijo Tsunade y el rubio miró al piso apesadumbrado -Y padre es el que cría no el que da vida así que en términos generales Gaara es el padre de Akeru-chan ya que él fue el que lo crió y educó-

Naruto cayó de rodillas al piso con la cabeza gacha -Tienes razón- dijo con aires de derrota.

Jiraiya suspiró y se arrodilló a su lado -Hey, arriba, todavía puedes hacer algo- dijo.

Naruto lo miró -¿Qué? Si estoy seguro de que no quiere ni verme- decía angustiado.

-Eso no es del todo cierto- dijo Tsunade.

-¿A qué te refieres abuela?- dijo el rubio y la sannin le sonrió.

-Es tu oportunidad para ganártelo- dijo Jiraiya -Conquístalo de nuevo, repara y gánate su corazón-

-¿Pero cómo?- preguntó el rubio poniéndose de pie con Jiraiya.

-La forma más inteligente es ganándote al pequeño Akeru- dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa -Vamos Naruto, no es momento para darte por vencido-

Naruto la miró a los ojos y luego sonrió -De acuerdo baa-chan- dijo -Recuperaré a Sasuke, a nuestro hijo y volveremos a ser una familia, no me rendiré porque ese es mi camino ninja- dijo con decisión.

-Ya era hora- dijo Jiraiya.

-De acuerdo, Sasuke está viviendo con Gaara en ésta dirección- dijo la rubia dándole un trozo de papel -Y supongo que ya sabes donde vive Iruka ¿No?-

El rubio asintió y se despidió de los sannin para luego echar a correr de ahí.

NxSNxS

Llegó a la florería de Ino donde la Yamanaka preguntó por su actitud tan entusiasta.

-Ya me propuso ganarme a Sasuke- dijo el rubio seriamente -Estoy consciente del daño que le he hecho pero también sé que no lo quiero dejar ir sin luchar por él- dijo con decisión.

Ino sonrió -¿Y vienes a comprarle flores para conquistarlo?- preguntó con picardía.

El rubio negó -De hecho vengo por flores para Hinata- el ambiente se entristeció un poco -Gracias a ella Sasuke está de nuevo conmigo y en nombre de su sacrificio no desperdiciaré la oportunidad que me ha dado-

Ino asintió y sacó un ramo de rosas blancas -Toma, llévale éstas en nombre del perdón y agradecimiento- dijo.

Naruto las recibió -Arigato- pagó y salió de ahí, Ino se quedó mirando la puerta y sonrió tristemente -Hinata... Siempre valiste más de lo que pensábamos... No cabe duda de que eres la mejor-

NxSNxS

Naruto llegó corriendo al cementerio, frente a la lápida de Hinata Hyuga. Se hincó depositando las flores en ella y rezando por lo bajo.

Miró tristemente la piedra y sonrió con calidez suavizando su mirada -Arigato Hina-chan- dijo y fue cuando vio un pequeño gravado en la esquina inferior derecha de la lápida, curioso comenzó a leer, ya que eso no estaba ahí antes.

**S**_abes_ que tú fuiste mi todo.

**A**_hora que_ sé que no eres para mí,

**C**_recí_, y solo quiero que seas feliz

**R**_azones no_ hay para cambiar, no

**I**_magino_, lo que pudo ser,

**F**_eliz_ soy con que a tu lado lo puedas tener,

**I**_ntensamente_ los quiero a los dos,

**C**_ontigo fui, _compañera, amiga, confidente,

**I**_luminaste mi_ sendero con solo verme de frente, la

**O**_scuridad_ nunca te apagará, te quiero, mi amigo siempre serás.

"Te deseo la felicidad Naruto-kun"

El rubio se quedó en shock y luego no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar. Aún muerta Hinata lo cuidaba...

-Descuida Hinata-chan, lo recuperaré... Onegai deséame suerte desde donde estés- dijo el rubio limpiando sus lágrimas y mirando al cielo.

NxSNxS

Gaara no podía creer la situación en la que estaba pero lejos de sentirse feliz estaba un tanto triste y preocupado.

Se encontraba en la cocina haciendo el almuerzo para el lindo moreno que tenía que atender. Se sentía feliz de tenerlo a su lado pero un tanto triste por el estado en el que estaba, era una suerte que el Uchiha confiara tanto en él, sino ya se hubiera tirado del segundo piso.

De pronto escucho un ruido del segundo piso y fue corriendo a ver qué sucedía, se encontró con Sasuke en el piso del baño recién acabado de bañarse y vistiendo solo una bata de baño húmeda y con manchas de sangre además de la sangre regada debajo suyo.

-Por Kami Sasuke ¿Porqué no me llamaste?- dijo Gaara preocupado yendo con el moreno para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie y luego llevarlo a curar.

Sasuke agachó la mirada, temblando y mordiéndose el labio inferior -Me siento tan inútil- dijo con impotencia frenando las ganas de llorar de coraje contra sí mismo por ser tan débil.

Gaara sintió su dolor y también quiso de alguna manera cambiar su lugar con él para ahorrarle ese sufrimiento.

-Como quisiera poder hacer algo mejor por ti- dijo el pelirrojo cargando en brazos al moreno que se abrazó a su cuello y escondió su cara en su pecho sintiendo la tristeza del pelirrojo.

Gaara lo llevó a su cama pero antes de lo soltara el pelirrojo escuchó un leve -Gomen- y sonrió un poco.

Puso al Uchiha con suavidad en su cama -Voy por los vendajes para cambiarlos- dijo Gaara y salió un momento, Sasuke sólo miró sus manos, era verdad que se sentía mal por estar débil debido a la herida en su pecho, ni siquiera pudo salir solo de la estúpida bañera y lo llenaba de frustración... Pero solo era egoísta, con esa actitud de auto compadecerse hacía sentir mal a su cuidador que solo se preocupaba por él.

Desde que cambió Gaara se interesó por él y cuando le hizo aquella promesa se convirtió en su pilar, uno casi tan fuerte como lo era Naruto en su vida, pero ese poderoso pilar se estaba resquebrajando ante la indiferencia del rubio. Sin embargo Gaara era diferente, siempre el pelirrojo había estado ahí para él.

Cuando huyó de Konoha Gaara lo salvó, cuando estaba herido lo curó y ayudó a superar el hecho de saberse embarazado, cuando decidió continuar con Orochimaru y proteger a su bebé Gaara lo apoyó y le dio el mejor plan, cuando Akeru nació Gaara lo acogió y crió como su hijo, lo adoptó, le dio su apellido, lo cuido como su ángel guardián junto con Hinata, cuando se enteró del odio que le tenía el rubio el pelirrojo limpió sus lágrimas y...

FLASHBACK

Se encontraba en su habitación cambiando su ropa, ya se había recuperado de la pelea contra Deidara y debía irse antes de que los de Konoha se dieran cuenta de quién era en verdad, seguro su niño se entristecería pero no había de otra. Escuchó que alguien tocaba a su puerta, identificó el chakra como el del Kazekage.

-Pasa- dio su permiso y a la habitación entró el pelirrojo con su siempre actitud fría y sin su ropa de Kazekage.

-Disculpa por interrumpir, necesito hablar seriamente contigo Sasuke- dijo Gaara cerrando con seguro la puerta para que nadie entrara.

_Soy tu mejor amigo_

_Tu__ pañuelo de lágrimas_

_De__ amores perdidos_

-¿Sucede algo? Recuerda que debo volver rápido- dijo Sasuke cerrando su gabardina.

_Te recargaste en mi hombro_

_Tu__ llanto no cesa, yo solo te acaricio_

-Descuida seré breve- dijo el Kazekage armándose de valor -Sasuke- dijo acercándose y tomándolo de las manos, el moreno parpadeó confundido mirando sus manos para luego sonrojarse un poco.

Gaara suspiró y lo llevó a sentarse en la cama de la habitación, ambos frente a frente.

-Escucha Sasuke, lamento que te hayas tenido que encontrar a Naruto- dijo el pelirrojo seriamente.

-Descuida yo... Ni me importa- dijo el Uchiha negando pero Gaara hizo que lo mirara de frente de nuevo cogiéndolo suavemente de la barbilla.

_Y me dices porque _

_La__ vida es tan cruel con tus sentimientos_

_Yo__ solo te abrazo_

_Y__ te consuelo_

-Sé que lloraste- dijo Gaara y Sasuke bufo pensando en no confiarle nada a Temari y Kankuro de nuevo -Y no puedo evitar sentirme mal al saber que tú te sientes mal- el pelirrojo tomó aire -Escucha Sasuke, te lo dije aquella vez, tú me importas mucho, si tu ríes yo rio, si tu estas triste igual, sin ti yo no vivo-

Sasuke miraba sus manos sin comentar nada.

_Me pides mil consejos para protegerte_

_De__ tu próximo encuentro_

_Sabes que te cuido_

-Se que vivo por el amor que te tengo- continuó Gaara -Y aunque sé que tu no sientes lo mismo si sé que debes superar el dolor que te ha provocado el dia de hoy Naruto- Sasuke asintió tristemente -Por eso quiero pedirte que te cases conmigo- el moreno levantó la vista sorprendido -Quiero ayudarte a superar todo esto, quiero curar tus heridas y hacerte feliz-

_Lo que no sabes es que yo quisiera ser _

_Ese__ por quien te desvelas y te desesperas_

_Yo quisiera ser tu llanto_

_Ese__ que viene de tus sentimientos_

_Yo quisiera ser ese por quien_

_Tú__ te despertaras ilusionado_

_Yo__ quisiera que vivieras_

_De__ mi siempre enamorado_

-Gaara... Yo...- dijo Sasuke anonadado.

Gaara apretó más fuerte sus manos -Quiero ser el padre de Akeru, quiero ser tu razón para seguir, tu felicidad y la del pequeño, quiero ser su familia- dijo.

_Tú__ te me quedas viendo y me preguntas_

_Si__ algo me está pasando_

_Y__ yo no sé qué hacer si tú supieras _

_Que__ me estoy muriendo_

_Quisiera decirte lo que yo siento_

_Pero__ tengo miedo de que me rechaces_

_Y__ que solo en mi mente vivas para siempre_

Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior, Gaara había hecho tanto por él, no lo merecía, pero por sobre todo no lo amaba... Agradecía de corazón todo pero no poderle devolver el favor lo hacía sentirse mal ya que el pelirrojo lo hacía porque lo amaba y él... Él amaba a Naruto, pero el rubio ya lo odiaba, entonces, lo mejor que podía hacer era olvidarse de él...

_Lo que no sabes es que yo quisiera ser_

_Ese__ por quien te desvelas y te desesperas_

_Yo__ quisiera ser tu llanto_

_Ese__ que viene de tus sentimientos_

-Gaara... Sé que lo mejor en estos momentos es dejar de pensar en él- dijo Sasuke -Por que aunque me duela decirlo él ya no me ama... Quiere a Sakura... Y yo...- lo miró con los ojos cristalinos -Ya no quiero sufrir... Quiero lo mejor para mi niño, quiero... Que me dejes pensarlo...-

_Yo quisiera ser ese por quien_

_Tú__ despertaras ilusionado_

_Yo__ quisiera que vivieras_

_De__ mi siempre enamorado_

-Sé que tú te mereces a alguien mejor que yo, alguien que no sea tan llorón ni débil, pero que te ame... Quisiera... Quisiera ser ese alguien... Pero... Dame tiempo... Dale tiempo a mi corazón...- dijo el moreno abrazándose a sí mismo.

_Yo__ quisiera _

_Ser__ tu llanto_

_Tu__ vida_

_Yo__, yo quisiera_

_Ser__ tu llanto_

_Tu__ vida_

-No digas eso, tú te mereces todo...- dijo Gaara abrazándolo con cariño -Te esperaré el tiempo que haya que esperar, porque te amo y quiero tu felicidad más que nada en el mundo, no temas el volver a amar, ye haré olvidar y tu corazón sanaré, seremos una familia junto con Akeru... Lo prometo-

_Yo__ quisiera ser, tu llanto, tu vida_

_Ser__ tu vida amor_

_Tú__ quisiera ser, tu llanto_

_Tu__ llanto_

_Tu__ vida tu vida_

-Arigato Gaara-

-En todo caso creo que yo no te merezco a ti- y besó su frente mientras acariciaba su espalda, Sasuke cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por su calidez.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando Gaara volvió con los vendajes, sin decir nada se quitó la parte superior de la bata y el pelirrojo comenzó a quitarle los vendajes. Limpió su herida y la volvió a vendar rozando de vez en cuando su blanca piel.

-Es posible que te quede cicatriz- dijo Gaara al terminar para luego ponerse de pie e ir por ropa para que el moreno se vistiera.

Sasuke negó -Ariel dijo que no quedaría marca, por eso los guardianes son tan bellos, su regeneración no les deja marca- dijo.

Gaara volvió y comenzó a ayudarlo a vestirse. Cuando terminó lo dejó recostado en su cama.

-Gaara ¿Cómo está Akeru-chan?-

Gaara sonrió un poco -Realmente bien, Iruka-san lo cuida y le da seguridad, a veces tiene pesadillas pero es normal, lo importante es que comience a superarlas- dijo mientras limpiaba el desorden del baño.

Sasuke suspiró -Mi aniki tampoco ha venido- dijo viendo a la ventana.

-Es normal, está en proceso su caso, la mayoría del tiempo está en arresto domiciliario- contestó Gaara desde el baño.

-¿Y los Hyuga?-

-Tristes por su pérdida-

-¿Y... Naruto...?-

Gaara se detuvo y fue a mirarlo quedando de pie en el marco de la puerta. Suspiró al ver el interés del moreno.

-Hizo una reunión y pidió disculpas a todos por el mal trato dado ante las mentiras de Haruno- explicó brevemente.

-¿Se veía muy arrepentido?-

-Lloro mucho-

Silencio...

Sasuke suspiró deseando que el rubio fuera a verlo, le dolía todo lo que le había pasado con él, pero también sabía que estaba olvidando algo importante. En el fondo lo quería aún con demasiada fuerza, lo amaba por sobre todo pero también estaba su orgullo y su estúpido miedo a perderlo todo.

Tenía ganas de llorar pero no lo haría… ya había llorado demasiado, sin embargo solo por un momento deseo haberse enamorado del pelirrojo que siempre había estado ahí para él.

"cuanto me hubiera gustado haberme enamorado de ti Gaara para poder borrar nuestro sufrimiento con el amor del otro"

NxSNxS

-Ne, ne Iruka-san ¿cómo era mi mami cuando estaba en la academia?- decía emocionado el pequeño Akeru sentado en la silla del comedor sobre unos libros para poder alcanzar la mesa, mecía sus piecitos emocionado.

Iruka sonrió mientras preparaba el almuerzo –Pues era lindo en realidad, tan lindo como todos los niños a la tierna edad de 6 añitos- dijo Iruka sin mirarlo.

-¿y yo soy lindo también?- preguntó el menor esperanzado.

-Por su puesto- contestó Iruka mirándolo por sobre su hombro dedicándole una sonrisa, luego volvió a lo que hacía.

-¿y cómo era?-

-Eres igualito a él- dijo el mayor rememorando en su mente al serio niñito de su clase perteneciente a los Uchiha –era muy serio, siempre enfocado en sus estudios, muy listo y respetuoso- "muy diferente a Naruto"

-wow… entonces no me "padesco" a él- dijo Akeru haciendo un pucherito –Yo soy lindo, pero mami es hermosa… mami es seria y siempre tiene una mirada llena de tristeza y melancolía, yo soy "duidoso" y alegre… mami es…- el menor se entristeció –mami llora cuando cree que duermo… mami me mintió y Gaara ya no es papi…- Iruka dejó lo que hacía y miró al menor –Naruto-niichan es papi… y me cae bien… pero mami no lo quiere… extraño a mami… -comenzó a llorar

Iruka fue con él y lo abrazó.

-¡Mami ya no me quiere! ¡Me dejó porque herí su pecho! ¡Ya no me quiere porque la lastime!- gritaba en llanto el menor abrazado al moreno.

Iruka negaba preocupado y angustiado por el menor, su verdadero trauma era cargar con la muerte de su madre y el saber que Gaara ya no era su padre…

-¡mami! Gomenasai… gomenasai…- decía el menor en voz baja.

-Te equivocas cariño, Sasu-chan te quiere… te quiere mucho… en estos momento seguro está pensando en ti, también quiere verte, pero no lo dejan, está cansado y después de reponerse te vendrá a buscar… y no le gustara verte llorando- decía el moreno suavemente acariciando sus cabellos lo alzó en brazos meciéndolo suavemente.

Estuvo todo el rato susurrando dulces palabras al menor hasta que éste se quedo dormido, por sus mejillas había rastros de sus lagrimitas saladas. Suspiró y lo llevó a la alfombra de la sala donde lo acostó sobre los cojines que el menor siempre usaba para dormir en sus siestas ya que era demasiado inquieto para dormir en un angosto sillón sin caerse al piso.

Cuando lo acomodó el pequeño suspiró llamando a su madre entre sueños, entonces se escuchó el timbre de la casa e Iruka fue a abrir la puerta. Frente a él estaba su 'hijo' adoptivo, sonrió levemente.

-Hola Naruto- saludó tristemente.

-¡Hola Iruka-sensei!- saludó efusivo el rubio pero se preocupó al ver así al moreno chunnin -¿Ocurre algo?-

Iruka negó indeciso -Pasa- dijo haciéndose a un lado para que el rubio entrara.

Nada más entrar el rubio miró enternecido al dulce niñito dormido entre unos cojines sobre la alfombre de la salita. Iruka miró su semblante, el rubio comúnmente desprendía alegría y luz, ahora desprendía calidez y amor, todo al ver a su pequeño, sangre de su sangre.

-Akeru-chan- dijo el rubio -Se ve que hace un buen trabajo sensei-

-En realidad no mucho- dijo Iruka pasando a un lado del rubio y yendo a la cocina.

Naruto se acercó al pequeño sentándose en un sillón cercano viendo al angelito, era idéntico a Sasuke cuando éste era un niño, ambos tenían ese aire de inocencia y ternura.

-mami... Gomenasai...- dijo de repente el niñito y al rubio se le detuvo el corazón, más al ver una lagrimita escapar de esos ojitos cerrados.

En ese momento entró Iruka con una bandeja con té y cosas dulces. Naruto lo miró preocupado.

-Se culpa por la muerte de Sasuke, cree que ese es el motivo por el que Sasuke no esté ahora con él- dijo el sensei respondiendo a la muda pregunta del rubio -Además está confundido por su padre- Naruto lo miró interrogante mientras Iruka le daba una taza con té -Gaara ha sido su figura paterna durante más de dos años y aunque tú le caigas bien y le digas que lo quieres él ya no sabe a quién nombrar "papá"- explicó el sensei.

Naruto miró la taza en sus manos con tristeza -Parece que no importa lo que haga... Siempre hago sufrir a la gente que más me importa- dijo sintiendo un nudo en su garganta -Lo lastimé a él... Lastime a mis amigos, me aleje de ellos... Lastimo a mi propio hijo... Y te lastime sensei...- dijo mirándolo a los ojos, el delfín negó sentado frente al rubio -Si lo hice... Todos esos días en que me mirabas crecer y cambiar por mi estúpida venganza contra Sasuke, en que me mirabas con dolor y tristeza infinita... Aún ahora me pregunto ¿Cómo es que fui tan ciego?-

-Naruto, sé que estás arrepentido, y no me importa lo que diga la demás gente, para mí eso es lo importante, eso y que decidas recuperarte y reparar lo que has hecho- dijo Iruka sonriendo con calidez.

-Pero es que no sé qué hacer, ya me prometí a mí mismo y a la memoria de Hinata que recuperaría a mi familia, ba-chan y ero-sennin me aconsejaron primero recuperar a mi niño, pero ¿Cómo lo hago si no me considera un padre? ¿Cómo hago que me quiera? ¿Cómo gano su amor?- dijo el rubio un tanto desesperado.

-Sólo sé tú mismo Naruto- dijo Iruka y ambos voltearon a ver al pequeño angelito –Él te necesita… si amas a su madre y lo amas a él déjale ver el brillo de tus puros sentimientos para reparar sus culpas y miedos-

Naruto miró al pequeño Akeru y sonrió –Te recuperare cariño, seremos de nuevo una familia, lo prometo-

El pequeño se movió asustado entre sueños, Iruka hizo el ademán de levantarse e ir con el pequeño pero Naruto lo detuvo.

-Yo me haré cargo- dijo suavemente y fue con el pequeño, con cuidado de no despertarlo lo alzó entre sus brazos sentándose de nuevo en el sillón con el menor comenzando a arrullarlo, cuando un dulce canto vino a su mente comenzando a cantarle al pequeño para tranquilizarlo.

(Imagínense que la canta con su voz normal puesto que con voz de niña es muy bizarro)

Naruto: suyasuya yume wo miteru  
kimino yokogao

Naruto sonreía con dulzura acariciando los cabellitos negros del pequeño.

Kizukazu koboreta namida  
hoho wo tsutau

No podía evitar sentirse un poco triste puesto que esa había sido la última melodía que había escuchado de la hermosa voz de su amiga pero esa canción llenaba de paz su alma, paz que quería brindarle al pequeño Yusei.

Setsuna no tokimeki wo  
konomuneni kakusitetano

Last night, Good night  
Last night, Good night

Akeru dejó de revolverse en sus pesadillas comenzando a sonreír entre sueños… veía a su mami sonriéndole de nuevo, a su tía Hinata cantándole como siempre una canción de cuna para dormir… a Gaara mirándolo orgulloso, y recostado más allá mirando el cielo un rubio que se sentó y lo miró "te quiero mucho Akeru-chan ´ttebayo" con una enorme sonrisa, tan parecida a la suya.

Kono yoru kimi no te  
nigitte nemuruyo

"Yusei… tu padre es la persona que más me lastimó, pero que me amó tanto o más de lo que yo lo amé a él… Naruto es tu dobe padre"

"Si, Naruto es mi padre y lo quiero, aun así Gaara siempre ocupará un lugar especial en mi corazón"

OYASUMI

Naruto besó en la frente al niño que ahora dormía tranquilo.

-¿Sabes? Espero que algún día me des la oportunidad de poder llegar a convertirme en tu padre, porque antes de que supiera la verdad yo ya te quería como una parte de mí –

Iruka vio todo emocionado, no pudo evitar llorar un poco al recordar la melodía que una vez escuchó cantar a Hinata.

NxSNxS

Mientras tanto en la casa del Kazekage…

Sasuke ya más recuperado comía lo que Gaara le había preparado, no pudo evitar sentir algo feo en su pecho, pero pronto se llenó de calidez, sabía que se trataba de su niño pero lo sentía a salvo y protegido, como un bálsamo mágico que lo hizo sonreír de nuevo.

Gaara no pudo evitar desear que nada ni nadie borrara esa sonrisa jamás…

NxSNxS

N/A:

Fin del capítulo y el inicio de la pelea de Naruto por el amor de Sasuke, y como he escuchado por ahí lo mejor es poner a los niños de tu lado, ellos nunca mienten XD

Como ven Yusei ya decidió darle una oportunidad al rubiecito, nada más falta la opinión de Sasu-chan, pero ¿a poco creen que Gaara la dejará fácil? Además de que Sasukito está herido XP y no saldrá de casa en un buen tiempo… ¬_¬u

En fin, no olviden de comentar porque la verdad entré en una pequeña depresión temporal al ver que casi nadie me dejaba review en el capi pasado T.T

Bueno, nos leemos luego… XP


	25. CONFRONTACION SHADOWS

Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto T.T...

CAPITULO 24

Había pasado ya mucho tiempo, llevaba dos meses intentando acercarse al Uchiha pero ni las circunstancias ni los aliados del moreno lo dejaban. Estaba frustrado e impaciente por tener tan sólo un momento para volver a hablarle, a abrazarle... A besarle... Pero no se le daba la oportunidad...

En un principio Sasuke mismo no quería verlo y se había ido con Gaara a ser atendido por sus lesiones. Las pocas personas que lo veían le comentaban como el Uchiha estaba confundido y dolido y al parecer no sabía nada de sus continuos intentos por verlo para reconquistarlo. Durante todo ese tiempo se había estado acercando al pequeño Yusei y éste increíblemente le estaba dando la oportunidad de llegar a ser su padre, cada vez pasaban más tiempo juntos, reían y se divertían, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Iruka y Kakashi.

Después tuvo que convencer a sus amigos de que lo ayudaran a acercarse a Sasuke. En un principio se tuvo que ganar la confianza de todos ellos de nuevo, con arduo trabajo y esfuerzo. Su única aliada desde el principio fue nada más y nada menos que la guardiana/halcón Ariel. Convencieron a todos de ayudarle... Primero fue a Sai que comenzó a confiar en él al ver su persistencia, luego gracias a él convencieron a Ino y ella le ayudó a escribirle cartas al moreno que enviaba con Eiko, pero el moreno no las leía...

Después fue con Shikamaru y Neji, el Hyuga aceptó en pos del sacrificio de Hinata y que ella aún creía en él. Shikamaru aceptó porque él lo supo todo desde el principio y se arrepentía un poco de no haber ayudado antes y de que por ello las cosas se dieran como fueron.

Shino, Kiba, Chouji, Ten Ten y Rock Lee fueron más fáciles de persuadir, pero ellos poco podían hacer para ayudarlo, sobre todo porque faltaba la persona más importante en la vida del Uchiha a parte de su hijo... Su hermano mayor Itachi...

Desde hacía poco el Uchiha mayor había sido admitido de nuevo como aldeano de Konoha pero por el momento estaba destituido como ninja al estar bajo libertar condicionada al igual que Deidara, el equipo Hebi, Konan y Pain, pero por razones que desconocía éste último no salía, solo la peliazul, en cambio el rubio de las explosiones se la pasaba de un lado a otro ayudando a todo mundo, sobre todo estaba ocupado intentando llegar a un acuerdo con sus compañeros Akatsuki. A los Hebi ni siquiera los trataba.

Él veía con temor al mayor de los Uchiha, primero sabía por experiencia que los Uchiha no eran precisamente "amigables" bastaba con recordar a Madara y sus ambiciones de dominar al mundo y a Sasuke cuando recién se trataban en el equipo Siete y cómo olvidar que Itachi mató a sangre fría a todo su clan. Nada más recordarlo el rubito se estremecía. Y sabía de mano de las lágrimas que el mayor derramó por su hermanito que lo quería demasiado, tanto como para dejar que éste lo odiara, todo por salvarlo...

Y con ese gran amor que guardaba el mayor de los Uchiha por su hermanito sabía que no estaría muy contento con él por todo el daño que le había hecho... Durante el encuentro en el genjutsu poco antes de todo esto ocurriera Itachi se mostraba algo frío con él y a pesar de todo quería ayudarlo. Ahora no sabía qué pensaría el mayor sobre él.

Varias veces se habían visto y en todas esas ocasiones había recibido miradas de hielo que lo hacían temblar y prefería salir corriendo de ahí...

Para Itachi era diferente, veía como ese rubio idiota se estaba ganando el amor de su sobrinito y estaba frustrado porque seguía perdiendo el tiempo en lugar de ir a rogar el perdón de su hermanito.

NxSNxS

Deidara caminaba muy campante por las calles de Konoha mirando en los diferentes puestos a una distancia prudente pues los aldeanos aún no lo querían, pocos eran los que le sonreían por haberlos ayudado en cositas menores. Pero ese no inquietaba al rubio, estaba acostumbrado a estar sólo y mientras tuviera a Itachi de su lado era feliz.

Se detuvo cuando escuchó un grito desesperado que pedía su auxilio, miró al frente sólo para ver a otro rubio correr a gran velocidad hacia él como si huyera de algo, sin embargo nada lo seguía, al parecer estaba solo desesperado por encontrarlo.

Naruto derrapó frente al otro rubio y se detuvo tomándolo de los hombros y moviéndolo algo desesperado.

-Deidara ayúdame por favor- rogó desesperado el recién llegado.

El rubio mayor se deshizo del agarre y miró con cierto resentimiento al otro.

-¿Qué quieres Naruto-kun?- preguntó cansino.

-Ayúdame con Itachi, quiero ganarme de nuevo a Sasuke pero temo que apenas me acerque él ponga un alto a mi existencia- dijo Naruto.

-Y bien merecido te lo tienes por las estupideces que has hecho- contestó Deidara.

-Por favor me arrepiento de verdad, quiero recuperar a mi familia- dijo el rubito arrepentido poniendo ojitos de perrito abandonado -por favor tu eres el que mejor lo conoce, eres mi última esperanza -rogó.

Deidara lo miró cruzándose de brazos, evaluándolo. Suspiró y le sonrió.

-Te creo Naruto-kun, no te preocupes por Itachi, yo calmaré su ira, del que debes de preocuparte es de Sasu-chan- dijo el rubio mayor haciendo que el rubio sonriera.

-Arigato- agradeció Naruto -Y por Sasuke, no me ha querido dar la cara-

-Bueno, pues ya está mejor, un día de estos ve a visitarlo- dijo Deidara.

-Pero me preocupa Gaara, él nunca deja solo a Sasuke- dijo el rubio menor pensativo.

-Mira Sasu-chan se ha estado fortaleciendo éstos días, pronto le dejará de gustar tener al sexy kazekage sobre de él todo el día, dale tiempo, está confundido- dijo el mayor comprensivo poniendo su mano en el hombro del menor.

Naruto suspiró -Pero es que temo perderlo, tiempo ya hemos pasado alejados- dijo triste.

-Has visto a Akeru-chan?- preguntó Deidara.

Naruto asintió y sonrió un poco -Si, me está dando la oportunidad de ser un padre para él- dijo.

El rubio mayor sonrió -Entonces no te preocupes tanto, Sasuke tendrá que verte cuando Akeru interceda por ti- dijo.

Naruto suspiró -eso espero, quiero que volvamos a ser una familia... Hinata-chan se sacrifico para que él siguiera vivo, me está dando una nueva oportunidad y no la voy a perder- dijo con decisión.

Deidara sonrió pero luego se puso serio -Una cosa más Naruto-kun- el rubio menor lo miro con atención -Primero revisa el otro lado de la moneda-

Naruto se sacó de onda con eso, confundido vio como Deidara se despedía de él y se iba.

NxSNxS

Naruto y Akeru se encontraban en el jardín de la casa de Iruka, los dos tirados en el piso mirando las nubes e intentando recuperar el aliento después de haber estado jugando por horas.

De verdad que el niñito tenía toda la hiperactividad de su rubio padre, pero también tenía todo el chakra de Toru y por más rabia que le diera al rubio debía de admitir la existencia del pequeño demonio como hijo de Kyubi y SU Sasuke.

Y al maldito biju le encantaba joderlo con eso.

Si el Kyubi era un enorme zorro rojo se sorprendió con la apariencia de Toru y aún más cuando el demonio se materializó frente a sus narices.

FLASHBACK

Naruto iba caminando campantemente por la casa de Iruka rumbo al jardín para jugar con Akeru-chan, el dueño de la casa le había dicho que el pequeño estaba jugando en el patio trasero de la casa y luego había salido de compras dejándole al cuidado del niño.

Sin embargo se extraño al escucharlo hablar con alguien y luego escuchó el correr de los pies del pequeño y otro correr más rápido, pero le dieron escalofríos cuando notó que ese correr no era de un humano normal ni de un ninja. De inmediato sacó un kunai y salió corriendo buscando al menor y cuando lo encontró se quedó frío.

Akeru estaba sentado en el pasto recuperando el aire después de la carrera, a su lado, sentado en una piedra estaba un cachorro de pantera negra. El kunai se le resbaló de las manos cuando notó las tres colas del animal y su creciente aura demoniaca.

-¡Papá!- llamó Akeru contentó por ver a su rubio creador, más Naruto no reaccionaba.

-Si, hola papá- se burló el cachorro de pantera.

"Hola hijo" contestó Kyubi en su mente y casi de inmediato el rubio se desmayó de la impresión.

Recuperó la consciencia en pocos minutos, Akeru lo llamaba preocupado, cuando abrió los ojos el niño estaba arrodillado a su lado y el cachorro estaba a su lado. Naruto se sobresaltó y tomó a su hijo en brazos apartándolo del cachorro en un gesto protector.

La panterita sonrió -No puedes apartarlo de mi-

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo saliste?-

-Pero que retrasado, suerte que no eres mi padre- dijo el animalito con desprecio.

-Papá te presentó a Toru, es mi amigo- dijo el pequeño Akeru contento de estar en los brazos del rubio y sonriendo ante la cara de espanto que tenía el mayor.

"Toru" ese era el nombre del demonio que se presentó en la pelea contra Madara, entonces era el biju dentro de su hijo, el resultado del chakra del zorro que se mezcló con el de Sasuke a través de él y que se alojó en su hijo.

-¿Cómo es que estás aquí?- preguntó Naruto algo asustado.

-Ni idea, sólo sé que puedo salir cuando me plazca por determinado tiempo- dijo el biju -Todo depende de mis energías y las de Akeru que gracias a ti son muchas- sonrió prepotente.

Naruto sudó una gotita, sin duda ese era hijo de su teme.

-¿Sasuke sabe de ti?- preguntó de repente el rubio saliendo de su asombro.

Toru negó -A pesar de ser nuestra madre no pasaba mucho tiempo con nosotros- dijo.

-¿Desde hace cuanto sabes de esto Akeru?- preguntó el rubio a su hijo.

El pequeño bajó la cabecita sintiendo como si lo fueran a regañar -Unos meses- contestó tímidamente.

Naruto suspiró calmándose -Debiste haberlo dicho antes, casi me da algo- dijo y los ojitos del menor se llenaron de agua, el rubio se asustó, no quería hacer llorar a su hijo.

-gomenasai- chilló Akeru dejando correr sus lagrimitas.

-Ay no no no no- dijo Naruto abrazando al niño -no llores onegai, no hiciste nada malo, no llores que si tu lloras yo lloró- pidió desesperado, recordando a quien más había dicho esas palabras hacia tiempo.

-No 'toy' llorando- chilló el niño aferrándose a las ropas de su padre.

-Patéticos- se quejó Toru mirando la 'conmovedora' escena.

-Amargado- dijo el pequeño Akeru mirándolo feo.

Naruto sonrió, definitivamente ese demonio tenía el carácter de su teme y de su maldito inquilino.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

-Akeru sabes que te amo con toda mi alma ¿Verdad?- dijo Naruto mirando el cielo, el pequeño lo miró curioso -Toda mi vida había estado solo hasta que conocí al amargado de Sasuke-

-¡Mami!- saltó Akeru y se lanzó al pecho del rubio mirándolo con emoción -¿Cómo 'conocites' a mami?-

Naruto sonrió -Pues no fue nada parecido a un cuento de hadas, éramos pequeños y tontos y él era peor que una patada en el trasero, creído, arrogante, pero un lindo angelito de 5 años- comenzó a contar.

-No, mami es hermosa- debatió el pequeño con un pucherito haciendo reír al rubio.

-Si era hermoso, lo vi un día de verano, iba de la mano de su aniki armando jaleo porque estaba aburrido, sinceramente en ese tiempo no le di importancia, no fue amor a primera vista- admitió el rubio -pero él siempre llamaba mi atención. En la academia me toco con él, nuestro maestro era Iruka-

-Iruka-san- repitió Akeru emocionado y Naruto le revolvió el pelo, ese hijo suyo se la pasaba interrumpiendo.

-Si, pero Sasuke me caía mal, era muy arrogante y presumido por ser el mejor de la clase, todos lo llamaban estudiante modelo, era perfecto en todo- dijo Naruto haciendo pucheros al recordar al pequeño arrogante para luego acariciar de nuevo el cabellito de su hijo y suspirar -Después de lo de su clan su mirada se apagó y yo no tuve el suficiente valor para acercarme a él, lo dejé consumirse en la soledad y desesperanza- Akeru miró la tristeza en los ojos de su padre y puso su manita en su mejilla, su padre se veía muy arrepentido -Crecimos alejados por nuestros objetivos, yo solo quería llamar la atención, el siempre era el centro de atención, él siempre quería ser el mejor, yo al parecer me esforzaba en ser el peor- sonrió un poco melancólico -Y finalmente el destino nos unió en el equipo 7 con Kakashi-sensei-

-El abuelito Kakashi-pervertido- sonrió el pequeño, Naruto asintió no creyendo necesaria la mención de su compañera pelirrosa que tanto los había hecho sufrir.

-Nos la pasábamos peleando, te digo, él era la perfección y yo el desastre, en más de una ocasión me salvó la vida- continuó el rubio -Y fue en una misión donde casi lo pierdo en que comencé a valorarlo y me di cuenta de lo que sentía por él-

Akeru se emocionó -¿Y qué fue? ¿Qué sentías papá?-

-Me di cuenta de cuánto lo amaba- dijo el rubio -Al crecer solo, Dios sabe cuánto deseaba una familia, lo que yo hubiera dado por ella, me sentí horrible cuando tu madre me dejó, me sentí la peor basura del mundo cuando lo lastimaron, me sentí morir cuando los lastimaron, la felicidad me inundó cuando me enteré de que tu eres mi hijo, pero me volví nada cuando lo vi morir en mis manos-

Akeru se apartó un poco del rubio, aun le dolía ese recuerdo, todo era confuso, una pantalla roja nubló su mente en esos momentos pero sabía que había hecho cosas terribles.

Naruto se sentó atrayendo a su hijo en un gran abrazo -Y justo ahora no puedo ser más feliz por tenerte aquí conmigo, porque me des la oportunidad de ser tu padre- dijo feliz de la vida

-Quiero ver a mi mami- murmuró el niño reconfortado por la calidez del rubio.

-Yo también pequeño- dijo Naruto besando su cabeza -Yo también, para decirle cuanto lo amo-

NxSNxS

No pasó mucho tiempo en que se quedaron dormidos, sin embargo fue despertado abruptamente por Iruka.

-¿Qué sucede Iruka sensei?- preguntó confundido y medio adormilado.

Iruka se miraba preocupado -Es Sasuke, hoy se va con Gaara a Suna, tengo que llevarle a Akeru- contestó el moreno.

Naruto se sobresaltó -¿¡Qué? ¿Porque?-

-Se van a casar-

Y a Naruto se le cayó el alma a los pies. De repente la furia se apoderó de él, a no, eso sí que no, no iba a permitir que Gaara se llevara al amor de su vida, no sin pelear hablaría y aclararía las cosas con el teme orgulloso de una vez por todas.

Se levantó cargando al pequeño dormido poniéndolo en brazos de su sensei, estaba dispuesto a ir a enfrentar al pelirrojo cuando a frente a él apareció Eiko transformándose de inmediato en guardián.

-Espera Naruto Uzumaki- ordenó la guardiana frenando su camino, Naruto la miró con molestia pero aceptó, la guardiana siempre lo había apoyado -Para recuperar a Sasu-chan debes de ver el otro lado de la moneda-

Otra vez con eso que no entendía.

-¿Qué diablos significa eso?- contestó el rubio frustrado, odiaba a su ardilla poco trabajadora que no lo hacía más listo.

-Significa que eres muy noble o muy tonto- dijo Deidara llegando al lugar.

Naruto iba a replicar pero Ariel lo interrumpió.

-Escucha con atención...- dijo la guardiana y le sonrió un poco -Eres muy lindo Naruto-kun, siempre decidido, dispuesto a ayudar a los demás hasta que Sakura heló tu corazón, pero en el fondo siempre has sido dulce y de corazón puro, por eso Hinata escogió tu felicidad antes que la suya-

-Por favor Ariel, no me hagas recordar eso- pidió el rubio menor.

-Y es por ese corazón puro que no ves el daño que te hacen los demás- puntualizó la guardiana.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó dudoso.

-Al daño que te ha hecho mi madre- dijo Toru tomando el cuerpo de Akeru que había despertado hacia poco tiempo.

-Piénsalo Naruto ¿Cuántas veces has dejado que Sasuke pase por sobre de ti?- dijo Ariel.

-Él siempre ha tomado todas las decisiones- dijo Deidara -¿Te has dado cuenta de cómo esas decisiones te han afectado directamente?-

-Fue él el que decidió irse por sus inseguridades y debido a eso tu sufriste y cambiaste, te dejó sólo con el dolor de su partida y su aparente traición- dijo la guardiana -Pero por sobre todas las cosas te apartó de tu hijo, el hijo de ambos, te quitó a tu familia dándole el derecho de criar a Akeru a Gaara, te apartó de lo que pudieron ser los mejores años de sus vidas juntos- Naruto se quedó de piedra analizando lo que le decían -Naruto ya es hora de que te impongas ante Sasuke- dijo la guardiana seriamente -De nuevo él está decidiendo por ambos, de nuevo te quiere quitar a tu familia y sé que sin duda Sasuke es sinónimo de estúpido orgullo... ¡Tomas las riendas de una vez por todas! ¡No dejes que él decida por ti! ¡Son pareja y las decisiones deben tomarlas juntos! ¡Sino por ustedes, por ese niño que ambos trajeron al mundo!-

-Naruto oto-san vas a recuperar a mi mami ¿Verdad? ¿Vamos a volver a ser una familia?- preguntó Akeru recuperando el control de su cuerpo y con los ojitos brillantes.

Y la verdad golpeó a Naruto con todas sus fuerzas, es cierto que había sido un estúpido por lastimar a Sasuke y no creer en él, pero era más estúpido por ver al moreno como una víctima cuando tenía tanta culpa como él. Sasuke tampoco confió en él y lo ha lastimado al alejarlo de su familia... Si... Era hora de aclarar todo con el teme.

NxSNxS

Mientras tanto el Equipo Hebi se encontraba ayudando a Sasuke a prepararse para irse.

-¿y Akeru? ¿A qué hora vendrá Iruka?- preguntó el impaciente Uchiha.

-Tranquilo Sasuke-kun, todo estará bien, recuerda que estas algo débil todavía, debes mantener la calma- dijo Karin tranquilamente.

Sasuke suspiró y luego fue a la mesita de noche de su habitación, de ahí sacó un libro pequeño que contenía un montón de hojas sueltas, lo abrazó con cariño antes de meterlo en el bolsillo de su capa.

"Si tan solo fuera realidad"

NxSNxS

Estaban a las afueras de Konoha, todos habían ido a despedir al Kazekage y sus hermanos, con ellos estaban Sasuke y el equipo Hebi. Despidiéndolos estaban los amigos del rubio, los Akatsuki reinstalados incluyendo el mayor de los Uchiha que miraba serio a su hermanito.

Uno a uno se fueron despidiendo.

-¿Estás seguro de esto Sasuke?- preguntó la godaime y Sasuke asintió mecánicamente.

En minutos llegaron Iruka y Kakashi, el primero con el pequeño Uchiha en brazos. Llegaron hasta el Uchiha, el moreno se acercó feliz de ver a su hijo pero al verlo Akeru se escondió un poco más en los brazos de Iruka. Sasuke se desconcertó por ello.

-Yusei ¿qué sucede?- preguntó preocupado.

Yusei lo miró con sus ojitos llorosos –Mami, gomenasai-

Sasuke estaba desconcertado ¿de qué se lamentaba su niño?

-Yu-chan ¿de qué hablas? Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte-

-Yo te lastimé… herí tu pecho… mami… gomenasai- dijo el pequeño echando a llorar.

A Sasuke eso le dolió, se le encogió el corazón y tomó a su niño en brazos.

-No no no no mi niño, no llores, no estoy enojado contigo ni nada por el estilo, te amo con toda mi vida, eres mi tesoro, mi vida, no llores que si no yo lloro contigo- Akeru se aferró al moreno, a su mami.

-Que curioso que digas eso, era lo que yo te solía decir a ti-

Todos voltearon a ver a quien había hablado, vieron a un apuesto rubio de ojos azules.

-Nos vamos- dijo Sasuke aferrando al niño a su cuerpo pero Akeru dejó de abrazarlo.

-Mami, debes de hablar con Naruto oto-san- dijo el menor.

Sasuke se desconcertó, más aún cuando el niño se soltó de su agarre y cayó de pie al suelo para luego ir con Naruto poniéndose delante del rubio.

-Yusei ven aquí, es hora de irnos- dijo Sasuke intentando ser suave con su hijo pero mirando mal al rubio dobe.

Akeru negó -No mami, yo quiero a mi papá Naruto y tú también- afirmó el niño.

Sasuke miró la mirada seria de Naruto y el enfado lo inundo -¡Yusei esto no te concierne, ven ahora!- ordenó.

Todos miraban atentos la situación, Sasuke parecía querer matar al rubio con la mirada, por otro lado era raro que Sasuke le hablara así a su hijo.

-Deberías de escuchar al pequeño, recuerda que los niños no mienten- dijo Naruto burlón, primero debía acorralar al moreno, agradecía a Yusei por seguir el plan.

-¡Cállate dobe!- le gritó Sasuke con enfado -Seguro le has llenado la cabeza con tus doberias- espetó.

-Así que doberias- dijo Naruto endureciendo su mirada.

-Yo traeré a Akeru- dijo Gaara y dejó ir su arena para coger al pequeño pero un torbellino se interpuso en el camino de la arena dispersándola de inmediato y dejándola inmóvil.

El torbellino se detuvo dejando ver a la guardiana que con sus alas había creado el torbellino sobre sí misma. Se incorporó mirando a Sasuke con reproche.

-Es hora de afrontar a Naruto-kun Sasuke- dijo Ariel.

Sasuke negó retrocediendo.

-Eres un cobarde- dijo Naruto.

Sasuke negó pero entonces miró a la guardiana que movió sus alas, el instante vio como las plumas se desprendían rodeándolo, no podía moverse, las plumas cubrían todo su campo de visión y cuando se apartaron todo se volvió blanco.

Todos los demás vieron como la guardiana sólo movía su mano delante de los ojos de Sasuke, éste se quedó inmóvil, su cuerpo se relajó, sus ojos se volvieron opacos como si estuviera cansado, sus parpados se cerraron y luego cayó hacia adelante inconsciente pero Naruto ya estaba ahí para recibirlo entre sus brazos.

Al instante el rubio lo cargó y echó a correr hacia los bosques de Konoha, de inmediato los Hebi, Akatsuki y los de la arena reaccionaron para intentar detener al rubio y recuperar a Sasuke. Sin embargo Deidara detuvo rápido a sus compañeros con la ayuda de Itachi, Ariel detuvo a los Hebi mientras que Akeru se puso delante de los de la arena, les sonrió con prepotencia y lo siguiente que vieron fue una enorme pantera negra detrás del chico, bastó con uno de sus rugidos para detenerlos.

-Gaara, siempre serás nuestro padre, pero debes de hacer lo que es mejor para mamá- dijeron Akeru y Toru al unísono.

NxSNxS

-Despierta príncipe, o debería decir princesa?-

Lentamente las brumas se despejaban de su mente, abrió los ojos despacio encontrándose con el color azul del cielo y una calidez que lo envolvía haciéndolo sentir muy bien, pero no pensaba con claridad las cosas. Se incorporó un poco y se dio cuenta de que estaba en los brazos de Naruto, y por si fuera poco estaban en el valle del fin...

-¿Qué demonios?- dijo el moreno asustado, no sabía qué diablos había pasado, no recordaba nada, pero entonces recordó al rubio que lo sostenía y comenzó a revolverse y exigir que el rubio lo bajara.

-¡Suéltame dobe te lo ordeno!- gritó Sasuke con enfado.

-De acuerdo Uchiha, hay que bajarte los humos- dijo el rubio y lo soltó sobre la cascada, Sasuke no se lo esperaba así que cayó hasta el fondo, tragó mucha agua hasta que logró salir completamente empapado. Usando su chakra se mantuvo en la superficie del agua donde Naruto ya lo estaba esperando, de pie mirándolo desde arriba.

-¡Eres un idiota!- reclamó el moreno después de toser y expulsar el agua de su cuerpo. Se puso de pie quedando frente al rubio.

-¿Listo para escucharme?- dijo el rubio cruzándose de brazos.

-Muérete dobe- maldijo Sasuke dándose la vuelta dispuesto a irse.

-Ni te atrevas a dar un paso Uchiha maldito cobarde- gruñó el rubio de una forma que hizo a Sasuke estremecerse y detenerse de golpe -Bien hecho Uchiha-

Sasuke se dio la vuelta mirándolo, examinándolo, ese no parecía el mismo Naruto de siempre, incluso su mirada se veía un poco carmesí. Pero decidió guardar la compostura.

-¿Qué demonios quieres?- dijo seriamente el moreno.

-Hablar contigo- dijo el rubio.

-Habla con alguien a quien le interese- dijo Sasuke fríamente.

-Me vas a escuchar Sasuke Uchiha- dijo Naruto y sus ojos se volvieron rojos.

Sasuke se paralizó al instante y cayó de rodillas. Naruto sonrió.

-Así me gusta Uchiha- sonrió el rubio mirando al moreno acorralado.

NxSNxS

Se encontraban en una cueva con vista de frente al valle del fin. Naruto se encontraba de pie en la entrada mirando el valle mientras que Sasuke estaba sentado mirando al rubio con el valle de escenario, estaba arrodillado y sus manos estaba atadas a su torso con una gruesa cuerda que no lo lastimaba pero tampoco lo dejaba moverse.

-Parece que atándote es la única manera en la que me escuchas teme- dijo Naruto sin mirarlo.

Sasuke miró el piso, incapaz de pesar en otra cosa que no sea en lo que el rubio quería decirle.

-¿Qué quieres Naruto?- dijo con cansancio.

-Mira donde estamos Sasuke… en el lugar donde todo terminó o ¿debería decir donde todo comenzó?- dijo el rubio pensativo.

-Donde todo termino- dijo Sasuke.

-No, es donde todo dio su inicio Sasuke- replicó el rubio –Es donde me dejaste al borde de la muerte y te fuiste dejándome con un inmenso dolor aquí- dijo poniendo una mano en su pecho –pero gracias a eso cambie, me volví más serio y fuerte, entrené día a día con el único fin de traerte de vuelta aunque no por buenas razones-

-A partir de aquí me cerré al mundo, herí a mis amigos, desprecié a Hinata y te lastimé a ti-

-Lo sé- dijo Sasuke –Por eso debemos estar separados, no hacemos más que pelear-

-no te pedí tu opinión- dijo el rubio molesto haciendo que Sasuke se callara y lo mirara –Al igual que tu no me pediste mi opinión cuando te enteraste de tu estado- le recriminó –Tu sabes que viví toda mi infancia solo y que sólo Kami sabe cuánto he deseado tener una familia, nunca pensé que estando a tu lado eso se pudiera volver realidad ¡Y por Kami te juró que no sé de dónde demonios sacaste la idea de que YO quien más deseaba una familia no iba a comprenderte!- gritó el rubio –Todo por tu estupidez- dijo ásperamente.

Sasuke estaba sorprendido, sabía que había hecho mucho daño al rubio, pero solo hasta ahora reparaba en todo y era la primera vez que el dobe le hablaba de esa manera, lo que decía el rubio era cierto y él era el mayor culpable...

-No sabes cuánto he pasado, desde que me enteré que ese tierno niño era en realidad MI HIJO, no sabes las veces que he pensado en lo que pudo haber sido el día de su nacimiento, su primera palabra, su primer cumpleaños… todo eso… ¡TODO LO QUE ME ARREBATASTE Y LE ENTREGASTE A GAARA!- gritó con enfado el rubio volteando a mirar al moreno.

Sasuke se sobresaltó mirando los ojos azules del otro, le recriminaban mucho, pero había mucho dolor, incluso parecía estar llorando por dentro.

-Aún así me gusta pensar que no me olvidaste en todo este tiempo y que de vez en cuando consideras lo que hubiera sido si no te hubieras ido, o sólo te arrepintieras de lo que habías hecho- dijo el rubio seriamente recuperando su compostura.

-Nunca me he arrepentido de lo que hago- dijo Sasuke.

-Y aún ahora sigues con tu estúpido orgullo teme- recriminó el rubio –Yo ya pasé por mucho, Tsunade no baachan me lo dijo hace tiempo, tenía que darme cuenta de que nunca podría odiar algo que nunca dejaría de amar, nunca te podría odiar Sasuke porque te amo demasiado- Sasuke negó, estaba consciente de todos sus fallos, pero justo ahora no sabía qué hacer –Lamento mucho el cómo te traté hace tiempo, estaba demasiado herido y no me di cuenta de la verdad hasta que vi lo que te hacían los Akatsuki, cuando te ultrajaron me sentí miserable, pero cuando te tuve en mis brazos muriendo sentí como moría contigo-

Naruto se acercó y se puso de rodillas frente a él –Te amo demasiado como para odiarte por todo lo que ha sucedido, todo fue error tras error, no podía permitir que te fueras de mi lado, aún ahora quiero ser egoísta…-

Sasuke cerró los ojos de nuevo negando, él y el rubio habían pasado por mucho pero aqui el verdadero egista era él. Había hecho daño y aún ahora solo pensaba en irse del lado del rubio y no en quedarse y reparar el daño, con él, con su hijo... Ser una familia...

Naruto lo tomó de las mejillas con ambas manos obligándolo a mirarlo.

-¿de verdad no te arrepientes amor?- preguntó el rubio suavemente.

Sasuke negó…

-Pero… estás llorando…-

Entonces abrió los ojos cayendo en los otros zafiros, negro y azul se reencontraron, como la primera vez en aquel día de verano…

-Gomenasai…- dijo el moreno ahogadamente mientras más diamantitos salados corrían por sus mejillas y por fin todo en él explotó, su dolor y arrepentimiento. Naruto soltó sus manos y el moreno no pudo evitar lanzarse sobre el pecho del rubio llorando y pidiendo perdón ahogadamente entre sollozos. El rubio lo sostuvo acariciando su cabello dulcemente, cierto que era impactante ver a un Uchiha con tal despliege de emociones, pero antes que nada, ese era SU Uchiha.

-Descuida teme, ya te lo dije antes, te amo demasiado como para odiarte… Ya nos hemos hecho suficiente daño…- dijo Naruto soltando una lágrima y besando la cabellera azabache.

Sasuke negó –No dobe, no lo merezco- dijo y se separó un poco mirándolo con decisión -Ahora yo debo enmendar mis errores... Dobe... No quiero tu perdón- el rubio se desconcertó así que el Uchiha lo tomó de las manos -Ahora seré yo quien lucheré por tu perdón, por tu confianza, por todo de tí-

Naruto solo sonrió suavemente, su teme era muy orgulloso como para aceptar todo con facilidad, siempre iba por el camino difícil, pero se lo agradecía, significaba que de verdad él era importante para el moreno. Pensó que sus intentos serían una pérdida de tiempo pero asintió, sabía que su moreno no estaría contento con una negativa.

-Aún así Sasuke- dijo acariciando su mejilla -Déjame ver el otro lado de la moneda- pidió el rubio.

Sasuke lo miró buscando el significado de esas palabras y luego desvió la mirada asintiendo.

Pasaron mucho tiempo ahí, Sasuke le contó al rubio toda la historia desde su punto de vista, todos sus fallos y errores, todo el apoyo que había recibido y de lo mal que se sintió cuando pensó que lo había dejado por Sakura, todo el daño que ella les había hecho…

-Pero por favor no culpes a los demás por el apoyo que me han dado y por ocultarte la verdad, yo les pedí que no te dijeran nada y fue por el aprecio que me tenían que no lo hicieron, no los culpes… por favor, yo soy el único culpable, el causante de tu dolor…- dijo el Uchiha.

Naruto sonrió levemente –Ambos nos hemos hecho mucho daño Sasuke, pero lo importante es cambiarlo, no podemos retroceder el tiempo y cambiar el pasado pero podemos mejorar el futuro- dijo tomándolo de las manos –Recuerda nuestra eterna promesa, tu y yo somos uno solo, Tu felicidad es la mía así como tu eres mi felicidad, si tu ríes yo rio, si tu lloras yo lloro, si tu mueres lo haré contigo, si tu caes caigo contigo para volvernos a levantar JUNTOS...

Creo que este ha sido nuestro mayor tropiezo, pero mira lo que nos ha dado, tenemos un maravilloso hijo por el cual hay que levantarnos y reiniciar juntos, si tú me perdonas yo te perdono, si yo te amo te pido me ames igual- Naruto lloraba y él no pudo evitar derramar más lágrimas.

-Dobe, yo ya te amo ¿recuerdas? Siempre lo he hecho- dijo el moreno.

Naruto sonrió –Sé que soy torpe y ruidoso…-

-Pero lindo a tu manera- dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

-Y yo soy un estúpido y orgulloso teme- dijo Sasuke juntando sus frentes.

-Pero eres MI teme- dijo Naruto y antes de que el otro alcanzara a decir algo selló sus labios con un tierno beso, el cual habían extrañado y añorado desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-Te amo- murmuró el rubio.

-Y yo a ti- contestó el moreno.

Entonces el rubio lo volvió a besar empujándolo suavemente hasta dejarlo acostado en el piso, el otro en cambio rodeo su cuello con sus manos, para no dejarlo ir… Nunca más...

Sobra decir que los demás no supieron nada de ellos hasta el día siguiente… XD

NxSNxS

Todos estaba algo preocupados por los dos desaparecidos, sin embargo la oportunidad se había dado para que muchas cosas se aclararan, Gaara se dio cuenta gracias a sus hermanos de que sólo el rubio haría feliz a Sasuke, aunque muy en el fondo siempre lo había sabido y que el moreno nunca sería suyo, siempre su corazón había sido de Naruto y debía dejarlo ir para que fuera feliz. Akeru se sentía bien al saber que había ayudado a sus padres a reconciliarse y le aseguró a todos en su extensa familia que no porque ahora tuviera un padre diferente ellos dejarían de ser parte de su familia, pidió perdón al Kazekage y permiso para poder seguir nombrándolo padre, el pelirrojo no pudo estar más orgulloso por eso.

Itachi aclaró a sus confundidos compañeros que a pesar de las ganas que tenía de matar al rubio por todo lo sucedido sabia que la felicidad de su ototo dependía de él y sólo por eso no lo descuartizaba con sus propias manos, sin embargo declaró que como lo volviera a lastimar se comería hasta sus entrañas con sus cuervos. Desde entonces nadie quiere ser enemigo de Itachi Uchiha.

Ariel habló con los Hebi y les explicó la situación, los tres estaban algo inconformes, pero si el rubio idiota era la felicidad de su líder entonces ellos no se opondrían.

NxSNxS

Pasaron muchas cosas después, Sasuke y Naruto se habían reconciliado sobra decir de qué manera (XD). Los Akatsuki fueron puestos en libertad en Konoha gracias a un acuerdo que propició Deidara. Sasuke se disculpó con todos por la forma tan cobarde en la que había actuado, no pudieron ser más felices por él y el rubio. Los de la Arena volvieron a Suna, por fin el Kazekage había liberado a Sasuke de su corazón, obviamente Sasuke y el peque Uchiha se quedaron en Konoha para volver a ser una familia.

En cuanto a Sakura se enviaron equipos de búsqueda para atraparla, pero nunca la encontraron…

Poco después la pareja decidió casarse y bueno… Vivieron felices pero… saben que la felicidad nunca es eterna…

NxSNxS

-Nee, Sasuke- dijo un rubio de ojos azules abrazando por la espalda a su moreno.

-¿qué dobe?- dijo Sasuke mientras lavaba los platos después de la cena.

-Cuando estabas con Gaara ¿porqué no leías mis cartas?- preguntó el rubio curioso.

Sasuke sonrió de lado –Mmm, dobe- dijo el moreno terminando de lavar, se secó las manos, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó de él con rumbo a la habitación.

-Sasuke espera, no me has respondido- dijo El rubio confundido.

Sasuke solo señaló una repisa donde había varios libros pero el más notable era uno pequeño con hojas sueltas que sobresalían en los bordes. Cuando el moreno se fue Naruto fue a ver el libro, lo tomó entre sus manos, no tenía título pero lo abrió y su cara se lleno de felicidad al ver todas y cada una de sus cartas dentro, los sobre abiertos y perfectamente cuidados. Su teme siempre tan complicado.

-Y por eso te amo con locura- le dijo una vez estuvieron los dos en su cama, la cama que compartían desde hacía tiempo como esposos…

_La puesta de sol_

_Cierro mis ojos_

_Pretendo que todo está bien _

_Ahogado en la ira de todas estas mentiras_

_No puedo pretender que todo está bien_

_Por favor, no me dejes caer para siempre_

_¿Puedes decirme si se ha terminado ahora?_

_Hay un odio dentro de mí como una especie de maestro_

_Trato de salvarte pero no puedo encontrar la respuesta_

_Me estoy aferrando a ti_

_A nunca dejarte ir_

_Te necesito conmigo cuando entro en las sombras_

_Atrapado en la oscuridad_

_Voy ciegamente_

_¿Puedes ayudarme a encontrar mi salida?_

_Nadie me oye, yo sufro el silencio_

_¿Puedes decirme si se ha terminado ahora?_

_Hay un odio dentro de mí como una especie de maestro_

_Trato de salvarte pero no puedo encontrar la respuesta_

_Me estoy aferrando a ti_

_A nunca dejarte ir_

_Te necesito conmigo cuando entro en las sombras_

_Me estoy aferrando a ti_

_Me estoy aferrando a ti_

_Hay un odio dentro de mí como una especie de maestro_

_Trato de salvarte pero no puedo encontrar la respuesta_

_Me estoy aferrando a ti_

_A nunca dejarte ir_

_Te necesito conmigo cuando entro en las sombras_

"_**Estuve sumido en las sombras cuando te fuiste de mi lado, intenté hacerte volver aferrado a tu recuerdo y a un odio que nunca existió, siempre te necesité a mi lado y por ello ahora que estas aqui ya nunca te dejaré ir… lo prometo"**_

NxSNxS

N/A: Tan tan tan… final feliz ¿ne?

Espero sus criticas y amenazas de muerte, no me explaye mucho porque en realidad este no es el fin si no otro principio XD.

Por cierto la canción del final es otra traducción de la canción que me inspiró para la segunda temporada al igual que Bulletproof inspiró la primera y el titulo del fic XD, está canción se llama "Shadows" y es de Red.

Bueno, lamento el retraso pero como verán no es un capitulo fácil, tuve que pedir consejo a muchas personas para encontrar una buena manera de reconciliarlos, al final decidí esto, espero y les haya gustado y no se preocupen por Sakura, confíen en mi…

También como muchos se habrán dado cuenta (y si no son afortudado/as) pero la página tenía problemas y este capítulo estaba ya listo desde hacía semanas, pero la página no me dejaba publicarlo. Espero les guste, en todo caso pueden seguir éste fic en la página Amor Yaoi, donde ya está actualizado a la par de este XD.

En serio, perdonen la tardanza, pero no fue mi culpa T.T…

En fin, no los aburro más, esperen por la conti XD

Nos leemos luego…


	26. LEGACY NUEVO ENEMIGO

Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto... Por ahora... XD

_**Saga Especial =LEGACY=**_

Dos años después...

-¡No espera Sasu, soy tu marido!-

-¡PÚDRETE NARUTO!-

Gritos y cosas siendo lanzadas y destruidas era lo único que se escuchaba en aquella casa.

-¡Mamá onegai contrólate!-

-¡TU TAMBIÉN ESTÁS DE SU LADO!-

-¡Onegai Sasu sólo olvide tapar la pasta dental!-

-¿¡ME ESTAS DICIENDO EXAGERADO!-

-¡Mamá!-

Desde la puerta dos chicos, uno rubio de coleta y otro azabache de coleta baja lo veían todo y sudaron una gotita.

Estaban ante un ataque emocional del pelinegro menor, pero contrario a lo que creían habían desatado su furia, lo siguiente era el llanto.

Instantes después el moreno dejó la sartén que iba a arrojar a la cabeza del dobe y comenzó a decir un montón de incoherencias mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban. Espantado a más no poder Naruto intentaría abrazarlo para calmarlo y recibiría una patada en las espinillas, y no es por adivinar, segundos después la rutina se realizaba.

¿Y cómo empezó eso? Bueno si prestamos atención veremos la linda pancita de 7 meses de embarazo del Uchiha menor, si a eso le sumamos las hormonas y la volatilidad del moreno más los descuidos del dobe nos dan como resultado una típica 'escena' familiar.

Akeru no sabía qué hacer, en la mayoría de los casos era mejor salir corriendo ya había comprobado que no era bueno apoyar a su madre en sus intentos asesinos contra su padre y mucho menos alentarlos y redirigirlos a su persona apoyando a su padre.

Itachi y Deidara mejor se mantenían al margen, esas eran cosas de pareja. Y empezó todo por la pasta dental XD.

Segundos después Sasuke los miró y les sonrió, fue hacía ellos pisando a su marido tirado en el piso por el dolor. El rubio se quejó de nuevo de dolor de sentir el pie de Sasuke.

-Niisan que bueno que hayas venido te extrañé mucho- dijo el Uchiha menor abrazando al mayor con cariño. Itachi le correspondió con cuidado no vaya a ser que de nuevo el menor cambiara de personalidad.

-Sasu-chan te trajimos tarta de fresa- dijo Deidara sosteniendo entre sus manos la mencionada tarta.

-Gracias Dei, que considerado de su parte- dijo Sasuke mandándole una mirada aterradora al rubio que pasó saliva y se comenzó a levantar tragándose el dolor.

-Tío Itachi gracias a Kami- dijo el pequeño Akeru abrazándose a la pierna del Uchiha mayor –por favor no me dejes con esos dos- suplicó.

Itachi rió y alzó en brazos al pequeño –Vamos tienes que ser fuerte, no por nada te he entrenado durante todo este tiempo- dijo

De repente se escucharon los lloriqueos de Sasuke que abrazaba al dobe con tanta fuerza que el rubio comenzaba a ponerse morado mientras le pedía disculpas. Itachi, Deidara y Akeru sudaron una gotita.

-Tienes razón, debo sacarte de aquí- dijo el mayor de los Uchiha

Poco después las cosas se calmaron y Sasuke volvía a su natural estoicismo. Los mayores invitaron a la familia a un día de campo en un gran parque donde todos sus amigos se reunirían.

Aceptaron con gusto y comenzaron a prepararse para la salida en familia. Deidara y Sasuke prepararon sándwiches y bebidas, además de dulces y postres, ensaladas y demás entremeses.

Itachi, Naruto y Akeru prepararon las cosas como la canasta, el mantel, los juegos que harían, etc. Salieron y fueron al parque, solo que a medio camino Naruto debió cargar a Sasuke puesto que se fatigaba con facilidad.

En el parque estaban reunidos los amigos de todos con sus respectivos compañeros, algunos de trabajo, otros más como pareja. Por ejemplo Shikamaru estaba con Temari, más allá Ten Ten con Neji, Karin con Suigetsu y Juugo, Gaara con Sai y Kankuro, Kiba, Ino, Chouji y Shino estaban más allá comiendo, un poco más al fondo estaban todos los Akatsuki, pero de la mano estaban Konan y Nagato ya que Ariel curó su cuerpo en un lapso de 6 meses. Y en un grupo más alejado estaba la mismísima hokage con Shizune, Kakashi e Iruka, éstos últimos de la mano, también estaban Asuma y Kurenai, además de Gai y Jiraiya.

Nada más llegar todos los saludaron y de inmediato pusieron la manta y colocaron la comida. No pudiendo resistir más Itachi y Akeru salieron corriendo a jugar, luego les siguió Naruto después de asegurarse que su moreno estuviera cómodo y a gusto.

-Naruto-kun es muy atento contigo- dijo Deidara -Es lindo- sonrió viendo a Naru, Yu e Ita.

Sasuke sonrió levemente -Es un dobe- dijo

-Pero es tuyo- dijo Deidara pícaramente picándole las costillas.

Sasuke se sonrojó -No molestes Dei- se quejó divertido.

Rato después comenzaron a comer, de vez en cuando recibían a sus amigos que se pasaban a saludar, cuando terminaron nuevamente se pusieron a jugar, esta vez invitaron a Deidara y Sasuke, pero en su condición el moreno no duró mucho.

-Vamos Sasu, debes descansar- dijo Naruto cargando en brazos al moreno, lo llevó a la sombra de un árbol donde se sentó y puso al Uchiha sentado entre sus piernas y recargado en su pecho mientras él se sentó recargado en el árbol.

Desde ahí veían a Itachi y Deidara jugando con Yusei, luego se les unió Kiba y Akamaru, Sasuke sonrió al ver a su niño feliz.

-¡Ten cuidado Akeru!- gritó Naruto cuando Kiba subió al pequeño al lomo de Akamaru y comenzaron a correr de un lado a otro.

Sasuke sonrió y se acomodó en su pecho cerrando los ojos y escuchando el latir del corazón de su dobe. Naruto sonrió y comenzó a acariciar al moreno.

-Sasuke, ¿Te he dicho cuánto te quiero?- dijo Naruto.

-Nh-

Pronto todos se unieron al juego del pequeño Yusei, a sus cinco añitos era todo un prodigio, digno estudiante de su tío Itachi, portador del descendiente de Kyubi, juntos eran difíciles de vencer. Sin embargo el peque era igual de enérgico y travieso que su padre así que se necesitaba a un grupo entero de jounin para pararlo. Los amigos de sus padres se sorprendían de su capacidad para causar problemas y aún así el nene era todo un encanto.

-¡Ahora Toru!- gritó Akeru saltando del lomo de Akamaru mientras todos lo seguían para alcanzarlo, de inmediato la pantera salió de su cuerpo y ambos echaron a correr, el biju se detuvo y les rugió a todos causando impresión y eso lo aprovechó el niño para salir corriendo.

-Ese niño es imparable- se quejó Ino con una sonrisa, ya cansada de tanto correr.

En eso se escuchó un 'puf' y apareció Kakashi sosteniendo al pequeño en el aire con una sola mano agarrado del cuellito de su playera.

-Suéltame abuelito-pervertido- berreaba el niño divertido.

Kakashi sonrió -No, chicos, vamos a darle una lección a este pequeño delincuente-

Todos sonrieron 'perversamente' e Ino, Kiba, Itachi y Temari se lanzaron sobre el menor haciéndole cosquillas, de inmediato el niño estalló en risas pidiendo 'piedad'.

-Sasuke, te amo- susurró el rubio en el oído de su pareja mientras éste terminó por rendirse a Morfeo.

NxSNxS

Alguna parte de algún lugar...

-¿Qué está pasando?... ¿Porqué me siento así?-

La guardiana caminaba despacio entre aquel denso bosque, sus piernas temblaban y apenas podía sostenerse, se sentía débil y el aire le faltaba. Tenía un extraño ardor en el pecho, algo no andaba bien...

-Debo regresar con Sasuke...- dijo débilmente y fue cuando lo sintió, la poderosa presencia que se acercaba a Konoha.

A pesar de su debilidad se transformó en halcón y echó a volar para llegar lo antes posible a la aldea y advertir a sus protegidos.

NxSNxS

Naruto sonreía mientras acariciaba la pancita del Uchiha con cariño, se sentía tan feliz, dentro de poco sería padre de nuevo, por fin vivía los días felices del embarazo de su pareja, tenía a un hermoso hijo y un esposo amoroso y dedicado.

De repente Sasuke despertó sobresaltado.

-¿Qué sucede amor?- preguntó Naruto extrañado.

El moreno miró a todos lados como buscando a alguien.

-¿Dónde está Ariel?- preguntó agitado.

-¿Ariel? Creo que estaba en una misión en Suna- dijo Naruto.

Sasuke negó y se llevó una mano al pecho.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo preocupado.

-¡Mami!- Akeru llegó corriendo refugiándose en los brazos del moreno que lo recibió automáticamente.

-¿Qué sucede cariño?- preguntó Sasuke acariciando su cabecita.

-Tengo miedo- dijo el niño y levantó la mirada hacia el cielo donde nubes negras comenzaban a cubrir la aldea.

Al instante todos se detuvieron de sus actividades mirando el cielo extrañados, comúnmente las nubes no se mueven tan rápido.

Itachi y Deidara se acercaron corriendo a ellos.

-Estén atentos, algo está por ocurrir- dijo el mayor de los Uchiha.

Se comenzaron a escuchar gritos aterrorizados por toda la aldea. Y los rayos comenzaron a caer de las nubes negras.

-¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?- dijo Tsunade.

Corriendo llegaron Izumo y Kotetsu.

-Señora Godaime están apareciendo extraños por toda la aldea y están atacando a todos, buscan a alguien- informaron.

-maldición- dijo por lo bajo.

Karin gritó cuando frente a ella cayó un rayo y apareció un hombre con alas, su cabello era rubio, corto de extravagantes ojos púrpura, de tez blanca y complexión atlética pero esbelta. Estaba vestido con una armadura de cuero (casi como la de los gladiadores de Roma XD), llevaba una espada enfundada en su cintura y en su espalda... Alas...

-¿Dónde está Ariel?- cuestionó el hombre y sus ojos recorrieron a todos hasta que topó con Sasuke -Tú tienes un lazo de sangre con ella-

Naruto inmediatamente se puso de pie dejando detrás suyo a Sasuke y Akeru.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dijo Naruto a la defensiva.

-Naruto, tiene un chakra como el de Ariel, pero es mucho más fuerte- dijo Sasuke detrás suyo protegiendo a Akeru entre sus brazos.

-¿Donde está Ariel?- repitió el hombre.

-¡Mami mira!- dijo Akeru señalando el cielo.

A lo lejos se veía a la pequeña Eiko volando a toda velocidad hacia ellos cuando una flecha la alcanzó.

-¡Aaaaaaaghhh!- Sasuke gritó de dolor poniendo una mano sobre su pecho.

-¡Sasuke!- Naruto lo sostuvo para que no cayera.

Eiko se transformó en Ariel y cayó cerca de ellos. Con dificultad se puso en pie, su pecho sangraba. Los miró a todos pero empalideció cuando vio al hombre con las alas.

-Rafael- dijo con temor.

-Sasuke tranquilo, respira- decía el rubio desesperado por el estado de su esposo.

Sasuke respiraba entrecortado al igual que la guardiana, una luz brilló en su pecho y la herida de la guardiana apareció en él comenzando a sangrar.

-Sasuke- todos se preocuparon, de inmediato Tsunade se acercó para revisarlo y comenzar a curarlo.

-Cuánto tiempo Ariel- dijo Rafael.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo la guardiana

-vine para advertirles- contestó el hombre.

-¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo? ¿Por qué estás atacando la aldea? ¿Tiene que ver contigo?- dijo Karin.

El hombre negó -El enemigo viene por ese chico- dijo Rafael señalando a Sasuke.

-No permitiré que lo toquen siquiera- dijo Naruto.

-Me temo que eso no basta- dijo Rafael.

-¿Porqué? ¿Quienes son ellos y qué tiene que ver Sasuke?- preguntó la guardiana.

-Ariel debes venir conmigo- dijo Rafael.

Ariel negó.

-Sabes lo que pasará si te niegas-

Se escuchó una explosión más cercana.

-¡No es hora de perder el tiempo!- gritó Tsunade -¡Muévanse! ¡Saquen al enemigo de la aldea!- ordenó.

-Si Hokage-sama- dijeron los grupos dispersándose en todas direcciones, los únicos que se quedaron fueron Itachi, Deidara, Tsunade, Neji, Ariel, Akeru, Naruto y Sasuke, éste último en los brazos de su marido. Y por supuesto Rafael.

-El enemigo se acerca- dijo Itachi y en una explosión varios ninja desconocidos aparecieron atacando a todos los presentes.

Todos se dispersaron para alejar al enemigo de la pareja de casados, Akeru y la Hokage. Ariel comenzaba a ver doble, no entendía que le pasaba, desde hacia varios meses que se debilitaba sin razón. Además la herida de su pecho no cerraba, por consecuencia Sasuke estaba perdiendo sangre y la Hokage estaba desesperada intentando cerrar la herida con su chakra.

-Sasuke, aguanta mi amor, mi teme- decía Naruto para luego besar su frente.

-No seas tonto... Esto no me... Matará... Dobe- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisita.

-Toru haz algo por mamá- pidió Akeru preocupado, las escenas del día en que mató a su madre con sus propias manos se repetían en su mente.

-¿Porqué... Porque no cierra?- dijo Tsunade.

-Eso es fácil, Ariel está infectada, su poder se apaga, si eso ocurre Uchiha Sasuke también morirá- dijo Rafael seriamente.

-Por favor dime como salvarlo, haré lo que sea- pidió el rubio a Rafael.

-Lo único que puedes intentar hacer es salvarlos a todos- dijo Rafael.

-¿A quiénes?- dijo Naruto.

Entonces se escuchó un gritó y vieron como Karin caía inconsciente en los brazos de un ninja enorme que inmediatamente después se fue de ahí llevándose a la pelirroja con él.

-¡Karin!- gritó Juugo.

De inmediato llegó Ino -Hokage-sama acaban de secuestrar a Hanabi Hyuga- informó.

Afortunadamente más allá estaba Neji peleando con Deidara contra varios ninja y se veía en buenas condiciones. Sin embargo no pasó mucho y otro ninja secuestro a Ino.

La aldea estaba en terribles condiciones. Fue entonces que un par de ninja más poderosos se presentaron ante Naruto. Uno de ellos enorme, de piel morena y ojos y cabello negros. El otro era una chica de cabello lila y ojos de un extraño color rosa. Uno más era un hombre joven de cabello azul celeste y ojos dorados.

-Entréganos a ese chico- dijo el de ojos dorados seriamente.

-Jamás- dijo Naruto aferrando a Sasuke a su cuerpo. Sasuke le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, estaba asustado, se sentía débil y en peligro, no sólo por él, sino por la pequeña criatura que crecía en su vientre.

-¡Ariel-san!- gritó Neji acabando con un ninja y luego alcanzó a sostener a la guardiana que se había desplomado a penas consciente.

-¡Sasuke!- gritó Naruto cuando el moreno dejó de abrazarlo.

-¡Mami!- gritó Akeru asustado.

-Entréganos a ese chico- repitió el ojidorado

-¡¿qué diablos quieren con él? ¡Déjennos en paz!- gritó Naruto retrocediendo.

-Tendremos que llevárnoslo por las malas entonces- dijo el ojidorado –Juro, Mara, tráiganlo- ordenó a sus acompañantes.

-Como ordenes Akio- dijo el hombre enorme de nombre Juro.

-Será divertido- dijo la chica de pelo lila de nombre Mara.

Se desplazaron a una rapidez sorprendente atacando a Naruto, sin embargo Akeru los interceptó, de su interior salió Toru y empezó a pelear con Juro. En cambio la Hokage interceptó a Mara. Akio ni siquiera se veía con ganas de pelear, sin embargo antes de que el rubio se diera cuenta el ojidorado ya estaba frente a él, lo golpeó en el estómago y prácticamente le quitó a Sasuke de los brazos.

-¡Naruto!- gritó Sasuke a penas lo sintió lejos.

El rubio cayó de rodillas al suelo sujetándose el abdomen con dolor, sin embargo se recuperó tan rápido como pudo y corrió contra Akio para recuperar a Sasuke.

-¡Mami! ¡Papi!- gritó Akeru y lo que siguió fue un grito de dolor, Juro tenía una fuerza brutal, la cual desencadeno sin miramientos contra el pequeño cuerpo del niño, golpeándolo sin piedad.

Neji miró a la chica en sus brazos.

-Neji… ayuda a Yusei…- dijo Ariel.

Naruto escuchó a su hijo sufriendo, pero también era cierto que no podía dejar a Sasuke, suspiró cuando miró a Neji dejar a Ariel sentada en el piso y fue a ayudar a Akeru. De inmediato el siguió a Akio, pero unos ninja los interceptaron lanzando bombas de humo y papeles explosivos. No le dio importancia por el daño que recibiría y saltó entre las explosiones.

-¡Narutooooo!-

Escuchó la voz de Sasuke y siguiéndola vio a Akio con el moreno en brazos prácticamente volando para alejarse de ahí. Desesperado saltó todo lo que pudo extendiendo su mano para alcanzar a Sasuke.

Sasuke se removió con las pocas fuerzas que tenía intentando soltarse del agarre de Akio. Vio por sobre el hombro del ojidorado a Naruto siguiéndolos, desesperado estiró su mano llamando por su dobe.

-¡SASUKE!- gritó Naruto estirando su mano… estaba a pocos centímetros, sus manos casi se encuentran, la distancia era prácticamente nula, sin embargo…. Basto con que Akio volara un poco más y Naruto perdiera altura cayendo de nuevo gracias a la gravedad…

Un roce fue lo único que sintieron y de nuevo se alejaron uno del otro…

-¡NARUTOOOOOOOO!- gritó Sasuke desesperado, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Mara y Juro se movilizaron corriendo tras su líder, de igual manera echaron a volar y vieron al rubio caer, no contentos con esto le arrojaron media docena de bombas. Lo último que vio Sasuke fue como Naruto caía entre explosiones.

-¡NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

NxSNxS

N/A: finalmente el estreno de esta saga, quiero aclarar que es corta (espero XD)

No se olviden de comentar y perdón si las hice esperar mucho, pero no me daban las neuronas para esto, la idea estaba ahí pero se rehusaba a salir XD.

En fin, las leo luego.


	27. LEGACY UTOPIA

Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto... T.T

Saga especial -Legacy-

Parte 2

Todos observaron con horror como Naruto caía entre explosiones. Sin embargo cuando lo perdieron de vista, después de una enorme explosión, de entre el humo y el fuego salió Rafael envuelto por un campo de energía, en sus brazos traía a un rubio inconsciente y lleno de heridas y unas cuantas quemaduras.

-Santo Dios, Naruto- dijo Tsunade y corrió a auxiliarlo, revisó su estado y comenzó a estabilizarlo en cuanto Rafael lo colocó en el piso.

-Mamá... Papá...- Akeru estaba en brazos de Neji sollozando levemente, intentando contener su llanto. Neji lo abrazó con más fuerza pero sin llegar a lastimarlo ya que estaba todo golpeado por el ataque de Juro.

-Maldición- dijo Itachi mirando al rubio herido mientras que Deidara lo sostenía, Kiba llego con Ariel -Esos malditos han secuestrado a mi ototo, debo ir a salvarlo-

-Tranquilo Itachi, estás herido y no sabemos a dónde lo han llevado, por favor no actúes precipitadamente- pidió Deidara.

Tsunade se incorporó y de un momento a otro Naruto despertó, al principio un poco desorientado pero luego se sentó en el piso de golpe intentando ponerse de pie para salir corriendo en busca de su teme, sin embargo Kakashi lo detuvo.

-Calma, estás herido- dijo el peliplateado tranquilamente.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme cuando se han llevado a la persona que amo?- replicó Naruto forcejeando con el Hatake.

-¡Papá!- gritó Akeru y Naruto se detuvo de golpe recordando a su niñito que si no mal recordaba acababa de pelear con un tipo del triple de su tamaño.

-Akeru... Mi niño- dijo el rubio y se puso de pie yendo con su hijo. Akeru no lo dudó y se arrojó a sus brazos llorando y llamando a su madre -gomenasai Yu-chan... No pude proteger a mamá- dijo intentando contener sus lágrimas y abrazando fuertemente a su hijo.

Tsunade suspiró -De prisa, quiero un informe total de la situación ¡Ahora!- ordeno.

NxSNxS

La conmoción pasó y en esos momentos había un grupo en la oficina de la Hokage. Se encontraban en el lugar Shikamaru, Shizune, la Hokage, Kakashi, Iruka, los hermanos Sabaku, Sai, Pain, Konan, Itachi, Deidara, Neji, Ariel, Rafael, Naruto y Akeru. El niño se aferraba a los brazos de su padre angustiado, Neji sostenía a la guardiana mientras que Rafael se mantenía al margen.

Fuera de los grandes ventanales de la oficina se veía la aldea muy dañada, fumarolas y fuegos por doquier.

-La situación es esta- dijo la Hokage -La aldea está parcialmente destruida, hay cientos de heridos, varios muertos y otros más desaparecidos- informó -Además de varios secuestros, entre ellos están Hanabi Hyuga, Karin Hebi, Ino Yamanaka y Sasuke Uchiha-

-Hokage-sama, si me permite, también intentaron secuestrarme- dijo Neji.

Todos lo miraron y luego a la Hokage.

-¿Qué significa esto? ¿Porqué llevárselos a ellos?- dijo Gaara.

-Todos ellos tienen algo en común- dijo Rafael y miró a Shikamaru.

El Nara suspiró -Todos ellos son las personas más cercanas a Hinata Hyuga- informó.

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos ¿Qué significaba eso?

-¿Qué tiene que ver Hinata-chan en esto? ¿Cómo saben ellos de ella? ¿Qué saben de ella?- preguntó Naruto extrañado.

Shikamaru suspiró -No tengo la más mínima idea, así como del motivo por el cual no se llevaron al Kazekage cuando él es también una persona muy cercana a Hinata-

-No intentaron nada- dijo Gaara -Eso quiere decir que se llevaron a un tipo de personas-

-Ino y Karin son medic nin- dijo Temari.

-Neji y Hanabi son su familia más cercana- dijo Konan.

-¿Y Sasuke?- dijo Deidara.

-Era el protegido de Hinata- dijo Itachi -La persona a la que más cuidaba-

-Quiero a mamá- susurró Yusei bajito.

Naruto le dio un beso en la frente -Descuida cariño lo encontraremos y lo salvaremos- dijo cálidamente -Te lo prometo, ya sabes que yo siempre cumplo mis promesas-

-Por que ese es tu camino ninja- completó el pequeño limpiando sus lágrimas para luego sonreírle a su padre.

-Vamos Yusei, se fuerte- alentó el rubio abrazándolo.

-Yo también ayudaré a salvar a mamá- dijo Yusei -Porque soy un ninja y algún día seré como tú y mamá-

-bien dicho- dijo Itachi orgulloso.

NxSNxS

Cuando despertó se encontraba en un lugar muy extraño, era una especie de calabozo o habitación subterránea, estaba levemente iluminada con antorchas. Ella se encontraba atada a un muro con grilletes en las muñecas que la sostenían pegada al muro, en sus pies había cadenas. Observó más allá y se encontró con Ino y Hanabi en iguales condiciones que ella, lo que la preocupó de verdad fue ver más allá a un chico moreno acostado en una pequeña cama, estaba inconsciente al igual que sus acompañantes.

Pasó un rato e Ino y Hanabi comenzaron a reaccionar. La pequeña hermana de Hinata se asustó un poco pero conservó la calma, ya era toda una ninja. Ino, al igual que ella se asustó al ver ahí a Sasuke.

De repente escucharon pasos y sintieron el chakra enemigo, de un momento a otro la puerta se abrió y por ella entraron Akio y Mara. Sonrieron al verlas despiertas.

-Descuiden no las mataremos- dijo Akio tranquilamente.

-¿Entonces qué demonios quieren?- preguntó Ino.

Akio no contestó se dirigió inmediatamente a la cama donde reposaba el pelinegro.

-Oe, tu ¡Deja ir a Sasuke-san!- gritó Hanabi -¡No lo toques!-

Akio sonrió -descuida, no le haré nada- dijo y se inclinó para recoger al moreno, sin embargo éste se despertó.

-Hola chico bonito- saludó Akio amablemente.

Sasuke lo miró adormecido pero luego reaccionó, sobresaltado miró a su alrededor y al peliazul que estaba tocándolo y que lo había secuestrado.

-¡Suéltame!- exigió revolviéndose y soltando patadas y puñetazos contra su captor.

Akio se mantuvo tranquilo, esperó a que Sasuke se debilitara un poco y entonces lo tomó firmemente de los brazos y sin más lo besó en los labios. Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido y luego los cerró fuertemente forcejeando más para quitárselo de encima.

-¡Suelta a Sasuke-kun!- comenzaron a gritar Karin e Ino.

Pero en segundos Sasuke sintió algo frío entrando a su cuerpo corriendo lentamente por sus venas, adormeciendo sus sentidos. Dejó caer los brazos y dejó de moverse, solo entonces Akio lo soltó acostándolo suavemente en la cama.

-Eso es Sasuke, relájate, es mejor para el bebé- dijo Akio en voz baja.

Las chicas miraron preocupadas como Sasuke se mantenía despierto y sumamente dócil, respiraba lentamente.

-Bien Mara, puedes revisarlo- dijo el ojidorado haciéndose a un lado.

La chica sonrió y se acercó a Sasuke.

-¡No, espera! ¡No le hagas daño! ¡Aléjate!- gritó Hanabi intentando soltarse, pero no funcionaba, los grilletes tenían sellos azules que no los dejaban usar chakra.

Mara por supuesto la ignoró y comenzó a hacer sellos de manos, su chakra apareció en sus manos y comenzó a pasarlo por el cuerpo de Sasuke. El moreno sentía calidez recorrerle pero estaba asustado por su bebé.

-Alé...jate... Déjame... Ir...- dijo el Uchiha débilmente, sonó más como una súplica.

-Descuida Sasuke, estarás bien- dijo Akio besando su frente.

Sasuke gimió agónicamente, asustado y desesperado por no poderse defender, por haber llegado a esas condiciones.

Mara puso su mano en su pecho donde un vendaje teñido de carmesí contenía el desangrado de la herida de flecha provocada a Ariel. La ojirosa puso su palma en la herida y presionó, Sasuke gritó de dolor.

NxSNxS

En el despacho de la Hokage Ariel cayó al piso respirando entrecortadamente, temblando, y luego comenzó a gritar de dolor.

Todos se acercaron formando un coro alrededor, de entre todos salió Rafael sacudiendo sus alas los disperso un poco y él se inclinó sobre la guardiana. Le abrió la blusa dejando ver su herida que estaba brillando de color carmesí, luego el brillo se volvió dorado y la herida se cerró. Ariel dejó de moverse recuperando la respiración.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando?- dijo Neji.

NxSNxS

-¡Deja en paz a Sasuke!- gritó Karin colérica.

Mara dejó de expulsar chakra y se apartó mirando a Akio. Sasuke se quedó quieto mirando el techo si ver nada en realidad, respiraba entrecortado y temblaba levemente.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- preguntó el ojidorado.

-Está estable, pero ha sido sometido a mucho stress, es mejor no perturbarlo o podría dañar a su bebé- informó la ojirosa.

-Creo que aplicaré la utopía en él- dijo Akio neutralmente.

Mara asintió -Es una buena idea para mantenerlo tranquilo- dijo -pero no uses demasiado chakra para no interferir con el bebé-

Akio asintió y se acercó al moreno.

-¡Maldito, no te atrevas a lastimarlo!- gritó Karin.

Akio hizo unos cuantos sellos y colocó una mano en la frente de Sasuke, su chakra los rodeó para luego volverse dorado y entrar en Sasuke. El moreno se revolvió y su sharingan se activo combatiendo contra el chakra intruso hasta que sus fuerzas mermaron. Todo el chakra de Akio corrió libre por su cuerpo apagando su sharingan y volviendo esos hermosos zafiros negros en brillantes perlas doradas. Solo entonces Sasuke dejó de moverse definitivamente, estaba consciente, pero a excepción de sus parpadeos y su respiración no se movía.

Las chicas estaban a la expectativa ¿Qué demonios le había hecho ese tipo a Sasuke? Mara sonrió.

-Su chakra es débil pero sobrevivirá tranquilo, buen trabajo Akio- dijo Mara.

Akio asintió y cargó a Sasuke en brazos -Será mejor que lo llevemos a una habitación mejor- dijo el ojidorado.

Mara asintió y miró a las prisioneras -Dentro de poco todo habrá terminado, solo queremos saber unas cosas, luego podrán irse- dijo tranquilamente.

-¿Qué demonios le hicieron a Sasuke-san?- exigió saber Hanabi.

Mara sonrió -shimitsu- dijo juguetona mientras Akio salía de ahí con Sasuke en brazos, ella lo siguió pero se detuvo en el marco de la puerta -Una cosa más, no intenten escapar- dijo seriamente y luego se fue cerrando la puerta.

Las chicas se miraron angustiadas, era cierto que esos tipos los habían secuestrado, pero hasta ese momento ninguno estaba herido, y más esa chica Mara había revisado a Sasuke, su técnica era muy parecida a la suya como medic nin y al parecer Akio ponía especial atención a la salud del moreno y de su bebé.

NxSNxS

Ariel se sentía muy mal, hasta hace unos momentos tenía una clara conexión con Sasuke, sin embargo después de que sanó su herida, comenzó a sentir un chakra invadiéndola, entonces Rafael hizo algo que no entendió y ahora los exóticos y hermosos ojos purpúreos del ángel se habían vuelto dorados.

-¿Qué... Hiciste...?- preguntó asustada la guardiana, ya no sentía a Sasuke ni a su bebé.

Rafael se apartó de todos y se fue a sentar recargado en un muro.

-Esta es la situación, Hyuga Hanabi, Karin Hebi e Ino Yamanaka están capturadas sin posibilidad de escape pero están a salvo sin ninguna herida, en cambio Sasuke Uchiha ha sufrido una alteración forzada en su estado anímico mediante chakra- dijo Rafael.

-¿Cómo un genjutsu?- dijo Deidara sin entender.

-Imposible, el Sharingan puede ver a través del genjutsu- dijo Itachi seriamente.

-Esto es más fuerte que un genjutsu, en su estado Uchiha poco pudo hacer así que fue inmerso en un mundo utópico- dijo el ángel.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?- preguntó Naruto preocupado abrazando más a Akeru.

-Eso es extraño- dijo Tsunade yendo a sentarse detrás de su escritorio, todos la miraron -El jutsu de mundo utópico es más un remedio que un ataque- explicó -Es como un genjutsu, pero en lugar de torturar la mente del ninja lo que hace es buscar los mejores momentos o los más grandes anhelos de la persona creando un mundo artificial cuyo único fin es hacerlo feliz. Es un jutsu muy especial que fue creado para terapias de relajación y anti stress y que pocos son capaces de usar-

Todos se miraron.

-¿No se suponía que ellos son los malos? ¿Porqué meter a Sasuke en un jutsu de felicidad?- preguntó Kankuro.

-Están cuidando su salud- dijo Shikamaru.

-Sasuke debería de estar asustado y preocupado por su bebé en esas condiciones- dijo Deidara.

-Entonces lo que quieren es cuidar del bebé- dijo Itachi.

-Quieren a mi hijo o hija- dijo Naruto seriamente poniendo su mano sobre la cabecita de Akeru.

-Quieren a mi hermanito o hermanita- dijo Akeru por lo bajo.

-No nos debe de extrañar, un niño que en sus venas corre la sangre de los Uzumaki y el kekeigenkai de los Uchiha es muy codiciado y más si es pequeño y moldeable- dijo Pain seriamente.

-Pero ¿Por qué llevárselo ahora? ¿Porqué no esperar a que naciera? Además ¿Para qué quieren a las otras kunoichi?- dijo Konan.

-No podemos seguir así, debemos de ir a buscarlos- dijo Neji.

-De acuerdo, mandaré escuadrones de búsqueda e infiltración- dijo Tsunade.

-Espera oba-chan, yo voy a ir a buscar a Sasuke- dijo Naruto decidido.

Tsunade suspiró –lo sabía- dijo asintiendo.

-Papá, yo quiero ir contigo- dijo Akeru separando un poco el abrazo de su rubio padre para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Lo siento hijo, no quiero que vallas, es muy peligroso- dijo Naruto seriamente acariciando la mejilla del niño con ternura.

-Pero papá…- intentó replicar el pequeño.

-No, lo siento hijo pero no quiero perderte- dijo Naruto.

-Espera Naruto, quizá sea buena idea dejar que Akeru valla-dijo Gaara.

-¿eh, porqué?- dijo Naruto mirando al Kazekage.

-Recuerda que Akeru posee un fuerte radar para detectar a su madre a distancia sea donde sea- dijo el pelirrojo –puede ser de gran ayuda, además el pequeño ya es todo un ninja, no lo debes subestimar-

Akeru sonrió –gracias Gaara oto-san-

Naruto lo pensó un momento y luego miró la cara seria de su hijito, sonrió –De acuerdo, esta será tu primera gran misión ¿listo para enfrentarla?- el niño asintió –Pero debes prometer que no harás nada que te ponga en peligro, lo principal es encontrar a mamá ¿ok? Yo lo rescataré- dijo Akeru asintió.

-ok, basta de plática- dijo Tsunade -Vallan a prepararse y regresen para la formación a las afueras de la villa-

Todos asintieron y salieron de ahí corriendo, sin embargo Rafael detuvo a Neji y Ariel ni siquiera se había movido.

-Hyuga, necesito que hagas algo por mí- dijo el ángel.

Neji lo miró -¿Es por Ariel?- preguntó, el ángel asintió y el Hyuga aceptó.

NxSNxS

Ya en las afueras de la villa se encontraban Naruto, Akeru, los amigos del rubio, los Akatsuki, los hermanos Sabaku, el resto del equipo Hebi, la hokage, Shizune y Rafael. Los únicos que no estaban eran Neji y Ariel.

-Muy bien se dividirán en equipos de 4 o 3 personas- dijo la hokage -Y se dirigirán al Oeste a la frontera de las 5 naciones ninja, más allá se encuentra la tierra de los samurái donde se desarrolló el jutsu de utopía-

Los presentes asintieron.

-Dado que el enemigo secuestro a nuestros mejores ninja médico deben de tener cuidado- dijo Tsunade preocupada.

-Descuide Hokage-sama- dijo Itachi -Volveremos en cuanto rescatemos a mi hermano y a las chicas-

-Confío en ustedes, recuerden que ahí se encuentran los líderes de los clanes Uchiha y Hyuga- dijo Tsunade.

-¿Y Neji?- preguntó Ten Ten desconcertada de no ver al ojiblanco ahí.

-Esta ya en otra encomienda- dijo Shizune -Junto con Ariel-san-

-Yo los acompañaré en su lugar- dijo Rafael -para evitar que Ariel también cayera en la utopía yo recibí el lazo de sangre con Sasuke Uchiha, mientras mis ojos sigan siendo dorados Uchiha seguirá en la utopía- explicó.

-Bien, entonces hay que darnos prisa- dijo Naruto cargando a su hijo.

-Papá- se quejó Akeru.

-No empieces jovencito, todavía cojeas por la golpiza de ese tipo- dijo su rubio padre autoritariamente.

Akeru bufó pero obedeció y se abrazó a su padre sintiendo seguridad y protección, no había pasado mucho tiempo pero ya extrañaba los brazos de su madre.

-¡Equipos avancen!- ordenó la hokage.

-¡Si!- y todos echaron a correr alejándose de la villa.

NxSNxS

Para hacer más rápido el viaje y no llamar tanto la atención se dividieron en grupos pequeños. Naruto y Akeru quedaron junto con Deidara e Itachi, además de Rafael quien se transformó en un gran y majestuoso león. Por otro lado iban Konan, Nagato, Kakuzu y Hidan. En otro grupo iban Kakashi, Yamato, Kisame y un Pain. En otro grupo iban Shino, Kiba, Ten Ten y otro Pain. En otro grupo iban Gaara, Lee, Sai y otro Pain. En el último grupo iban Kankuro, Temari, Sasori y otro Pain. Por su lado solo iban Zetsu, Juugo, Suigetsu y los últimos dos Pain.

Mientras que en otro lugar, en otra misión iban Neji y Ariel...

NxSNxS

-Démonos prisa- dijo Neji escalando una montaña, detrás de él iba la guardiana, se le veía un poco cansada, pero continuaba bien hasta que se apoyó en una saliente que cedió a su peso rompiéndose, Ariel resbaló pero Neji la sostuvo de inmediato, la guardiana suspiró aliviada, estaban a una gran altura y aunque en condiciones normales una caída desde esa altura no le habría hecho daño, justo en ese momento ella estaba débil así que no podía asegurar su bien estar en esos momentos.

-Tranquila, no te dejaré caer nunca- dijo el Hyuga con convicción y la guardiana no supo exactamente a que se refería, y por supuesto tampoco supo porque desde su posición mirando a Neji Hyuga el sol parecía brillar con más intensidad en su vida.

-gracias- dijo la guardiana haciendo fuerza para poder sostenerse de otra saliente y trepar hasta donde Neji la esperaba.

-De prisa, tenemos que encontrar "eso" cuanto antes- dijo el castaño.

-No tienes que preocuparte tanto por mí- dijo la guardiana apesadumbrada.

-Nh- Neji no contesto pensativo.

NxSNxS

Mientras tanto en la frontera de la tierra samurái…

-Akio, dime ¿cómo va la investigación?- un tipo alto y rudo estaba sentado en un trono a su alrededor había un montón de ancianos y hombres mayores.

Akio estaba arrodillado frente a él.

-Mañana interrogaremos a los rehenes- respondió el ojidorado.

-¿y qué pasa con el niño Uchiha?- preguntó el hombre interesado, su rostro no se veía por las sombras del lugar pero su voz denotaba "curiosidad"

Akio se mordió la lengua para no decir nada inapropiado.

-Está en observación, no presenta ningún mal- dijo el peliazul.

-Que agradable noticia, me muero por probarlo una vez que se alivie- dijo el hombre libidinosamente.

Akio se mordió los labios.

"Te lo juro padre, que por mi vida jamás le pondrás una mano encima a ese hermoso niño, de eso me encargo yo"

NxSNxS

N/A: fin de la segunda parte, perdón por que el capi sea corto, pero la neta esta saga es pequeña XD

¿Ya se vieron las intenciones de Akio y compañía? ¿No?

Pues no se preocupen que se revelaran pronto XD

No olviden comentar que yo no me olvidaré de actualizar.

Nos leemos luego XD


	28. LEGACY PLANES

Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto... T.T

Saga "LEGACY"

Parte 3

La frontera entre los países ninja y las tierras samurái estaba bastante lejos. Justo en ese momento Akeru viajaba dormido en la espalda de su rubio padre. Deidara iba delante del rubio mientras que Itachi iba detrás de Naruto vigilando al pequeño y los alrededores, en cambio Naruto iba en parte perdido en sus pensamientos.

"Sasuke..."

FLASHBACK

Poco después de haber recuperado a su familia se llevaron a cabo los convenios con los prisioneros, en uno de esos Sasuke volvió a ser parte de Konoha y pronto se volvió parte de los ninja a servicio de la Hokage. Sin embargo al igual que él comenzaron por elevar su título de "genin" a jounin. A estas alturas poco faltaba para que Sasuke ascendiera a Anbu junto con su equipo Hebi que después decidieron llamarse Taka (halcón). Por supuesto que él también estaba ya pasos más cerca de volverse Hokage, pero aún era joven por lo que siguió como un simple jounin que de vez en cuando ayudaba en la academia a formar nuevos genin.

Aunque en un principio no a muchos les gustó la relación que mantenía con Sasuke cuando todo salió a la luz poco a poco la fueron aceptando, más cuando conocieron al pequeño Akeru quien tenía todo su carisma y facilidad para hacer amigos, además de que tenía el atractivo de Sasuke y esos ojos azul índigo bastante exótico. En esos momentos en que todo parecía estar bien es cuando más inquieto estaba, sabía que le hacía falta algo, de hecho ya llevaba varias semanas la idea dándole vueltas en la cabeza. No fue hasta que vio en una de las revistas de Deidara una foto muy particular, en ella se veía a un apuesto hombre rubio vestido de traje hincado frente a una hermosa mujer morena de piel blanca y místicos ojos negros (que no competía con la belleza de Sasuke si la veía bien) el caso era que el hombre tenía una cajita en la mano, en la cajita había una hermosa sortija y se la ofrecía a la mujer, ambos con una boba sonrisa de enamorados.

Fue entonces cuando lo comprendió, la idea se estrelló en su cabeza como un balonazo en plena cara. Lo que faltaba era unirse a su teme ¿Qué mejor manera de hacerlo que pidiéndole matrimonio? Así todos sabrían que el teme era suyo y él era del teme. Se entusiasmo con la idea pero pronto le asaltó otra duda más aterradora y asfixiante que la anterior... ¿Cómo pedirle matrimonio al teme orgulloso?

Por eso estaba ahí caminando de un lado a otro, pensando, pero no se le ocurría algo bueno, debía ser tierno, demostrarle su amor, pero no al grado de compararlo con una chica porque si no lo más seguro era que recibiera un puñetazo en plena cara en lugar de un "si acepto".

Se asomó por la ventana y miró a su hijo practicando ninjutsu con su cuñado y Deidara su casi hermano. De pronto sintió otro chakra y vio a Gaara aparecer en el patio. De inmediato su hijo fue a abrazar al pelirrojo, no pudo evitar torcer un poco los labios, a pesar de todo Akeru quería al Kazekage como su padre pues siempre había sido su figura paterna y a él todavía le costaba un poco recibir el mismo trato pero no podía culpar a Gaara por eso, a pesar de todo le estaba agradecido por cuidar a su niño y por educarlo tan bien como lo hizo.

Gaara era admirable, crió a un niño sin estar seguro siquiera de ser un buen padre o si lo estaba haciendo bien, a pesar de que no era su responsabilidad, al contrario, tuvo el valor para aceptar a Sasuke y al niño sabiendo que el moreno no lo amaba y que el bebé no era suyo, se propuso apoyarlo y brindarle todo, e incluso peleo por salvarlo y enamorarlo.

Él era un afortunado por tener a esa hermosa familia y quería hacérselo saber al mundo.

-De acuerdo... Voy por Karin- se dijo el rubio para luego abandonar el lugar corriendo.

NxSNxS

-¡Kyaaaa!- gritó emocionada la pelirroja en cuanto el rubio le contó su pequeño plan -De acuerdo, necesitamos una gran ocasión, una ocasión especial- dijo Karin.

-Eso es lo que todavía falta, necesito demostrarle todo mi amor a ese Teme orgulloso- dijo Naruto con convicción.

-¡Ya lo tengo! Su nombramiento como Anbu es dentro de tres días- dijo la pelirroja -Sasuke vuelve de su misión en dos días, tenemos tiempo para prepararlo todo-

-¿Pre... Prepararlo todo?- repitió el rubio con miedo -¿A qué te refieres?-

Karin lo miró exasperada -Hay Naruto-kun, ¿No pensarás que solo es darle una argolla y ya, verdad?- dijo.

Naruto pasó saliva.

-Afortunadamente Hanabi está con él- dijo Karin y sonrió -E Ino y Ariel están con nosotros- soltó un chillido emocionada y se le abrazó, solo entonces se permitió temblar de miedo.

NxSNxS

-Hola Ariel ¿Qué sucede?- dijo una pequeña chica castaña de ojos blancos recibiendo en su hombro a la pequeña halcón, estaba escondida detrás de un árbol.

-Hanabi, por fin está en marcha el plan "propuesta" prepara al sujeto S para la sorpresa de su vida- dijo Ariel repitiendo lo que Karin e Ino le habían dicho.

Hanabi estuvo a punto de chillar de emoción cuando recordó que cerca de ahí estaba su capitán Sasuke.

-Ok, yo me haré cargo del sujeto, espero ustedes hagan bien lo suyo- dijo la Hyuga con emoción.

Ariel asintió y se echó a volar de regreso a la villa.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Hanabi?-

La chica se sobresaltó y miró a su capitán que la miraba con la ceja alzada.

-Ah... Eh... Jejeje- soltó una risita culpable la Hyuga -Gomen Sasuke-san, estaba pensando-

-¿Y se puede saber en qué?- dijo el Uchiha cruzándose de brazos.

-Ehm... Pues estaba pensando en... ¡En si algún día encontraré a mi amor!- dijo Hanabi.

-¿Eh?- eso desconcertó al azabache, que él supiera la Hyuga era muy centrada y en esos momentos lo que menos quería era una relación.

-Si Sasuke-san, no sabe cuán afortunado es- dijo con ojitos brillosos acercándose a Sasuke -Usted ya tiene a su "príncipe azul"-

Sasuke retrocedió extrañado por la actitud de la chica -¿Pri... Príncipe azul?- repitió.

-Si, no me va a negar que tiene unos impresionantes zafiros por ojos- dijo Hanabi enviándole una mirada inquisidora.

-¿Príncipe azul? ¿El dobe?- dijo Sasuke y luego se sonrojó -¿A qué te refieres?-

Hanabi soltó una risita -No se haga Sasuke-san, todos saben la historia de cómo Naruto-san se enfrentó a Madara para salvarlo, sobre todo yo lo sé por mi hermanita- sonrió la Hyuga -recuerde que ella hizo todo por mantenerlos unidos, por su amor, es tan lindo- finalizó con un suspiro.

A Sasuke le comenzó a dar un tic en su ojo izquierdo ¿cómo demonios se difundió esa noticia que lo hacía ver como una damisela en peligro?

-vamos Sasuke-san hacen una hermosa pareja, el príncipe azul de los cuento y la princesa del castillo- dijo la chica ilusionada y Sasuke le devolvió una mirada fría.

-¿me acabas de llamar princesa?- dijo el moreno con una venita en la sien.

Hanabi tragó duro –No, no para nada- dijo e intentó retomar el propósito de dicha plática –Pero me parece que aún a ustedes le falta algo Sasuke-san- Sasuke dejó de verla de manera asesina- son una hermosa pareja, tienen una linda familia y un hermoso hijo, pero ¿no sería mejor que en lugar de ser solo una pareja más fueran un matrimonio unido?-

Sasuke se tranquilizó -¿casarnos?- miró al piso pensando –nunca hemos pensado en ello… supongo y no es algo importante- sonrió débilmente

-Sasuke-san- dijo Hanabi al notar la tristeza de su capitán.

-No, no es nada, debemos continuar con la misión- dijo el moreno recuperando su posición de mando.

-Ehm… si- contestó la Hyuga y ambos fueron a reunirse con su equipo.

NxSNxS

Mientras que Ino y Karin (arrastrando a Naruto y Ariel) estaban preparando todo, desde la propuesta a la ya tan esperada boda.

-Vamos Naruto decídete ya por una argolla- dijo Karin un tanto desesperada.

-Pero es que yo no sé de joyería- dijo el rubio confundido, el veía todas al argollas muy bonitas, todas brillaban y le gustaban los colores.

-¡Ahg!- dijo la pelirroja desesperada.

-creo que yo me hago cargo entonces- dijo Ariel acercándose a Naruto.

-Naruto-kun, a ti todas las joyas te gustan- Naruto la miró y torció un poco la boca.

-Bueno no todas- admitió -hay algunas muy exageradas-

Ariel sonrió -Entonces piensa en ellas como personas- dijo.

-¿Personas?- repitió el rubio más confundido que antes.

-Sip, las que son muy exageradas son hombres, las más argollas simples son como Ino o Karin, las de muchas joyas son como Hanabi-chan, las piedras lilas son como Hinata-chan- dijo Ariel con una linda sonrisa.

Naruto sonrió suavemente -Entiendo- miró en las vidrieras, cada argolla le recordaba a cada una de sus amigas, desde la pequeña Hanabi hasta la guardiana, una más le recordó inevitablemente a Sakura, apretó los puños pero pasó de largo de esa argolla.

-Tienes que buscar una que te recuerde a Sasuke-chan- dijo Ariel viendo como el rubio ya había captado la idea.

Fue entonces cuando Naruto se detuvo, había una bonita argolla simple con una piedrita Azul índigo, sonrió al ver en ella a su hijito Yusei, pero sonrió más al ver a su lado una argolla con una piedra Naranja que le recordó a él mismo y del otro lado de la 'argollita Yusei' se encontraba otra argollita fina con un zafiro negro rodeado de pequeños cristalitos azules y blancos.

A su mente llegó la imagen de su primer beso con Sasuke, ese Zafiro negro eran sus ojos místicos y los cristales eran los colores de su ropa en esos días, la camiseta azul y los short blancos, definitivamente esa argolla estaba pensada en su teme.

-¿Lo encontraste?- dijo Ariel al ver su brillante sonrisa.

-Si, esa argolla es mi teme- dijo el rubio señalando a donde estaban el trío de argollas Uchiha-Yusei-Uzumaki.

Ariel sonrió -Bien hecho Naruto-kun- felicitó la guardiana.

NxSNxS

Sin embargo las cosas en la misión de Sasuke se complicaron y tuvieron que pedir apoyo...

-¿Qué sucede Tsunade-no bachan?- preguntó Naruto entrando a la oficina de la Hokage.

-Han surgido complicaciones en la misión de Sasuke- informó la rubia.

Naruto se sobresaltó -¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo seriamente.

Tsunade suspiró -Les tendieron una emboscada, se le acaban las opciones, y no tardarán en acorralarlos y capturarlos- explicó.

Naruto sintió frío pero tomó de inmediato cartas en el asunto.

-Déjame ir a ayudarle- dijo Naruto firmemente.

Tsunade asintió y se puso de pie -Llevarás a Karin y a Itachi- Naruto asintió y se dio la vuelta para irse -Una cosa más- Naruto se detuvo y la miró -Sasuke está herido y el hielo no le deja regenerarse, Ariel no le será de ayuda-

Naruto tragó seco pero asintió y salió corriendo de ahí para reunir pronto a Itachi y Karin y salir de inmediato a salvar a su moreno.

NxSNxS

-Maldición- dijo Sasuke por venteaba vez consecutiva.

-Sasuke... San...- dijo Hanabi abrazándose a sí misma, estaban en un campo lleno de nieve, cansado y heridos, la pequeña Hyuga había perdido casi todo su armamento, incluso su abrigo.

Sasuke tomó su capa, se la sacó y la colocó sobre los hombros de la pequeña.

-Tranquila, no dejaré que nada te pase- dijo el Uchiha sonriendo un poco, el frío comenzaba a calarle.

-pero Sasuke-san... No, usted está herido- protestó Hanabi.

-Estaré bien... Nada me pasará... Porque tengo a mi familia... A mi razón para volver...- dijo despacio para no comenzar a tiritar de frío.

Se escucharon pasos apresurados.

-Ahí vienen- dijo Sasuke, tomó a Hanabi cargándola en su espalda y echó a correr.

Hanabi se aferró a su cuerpo, preocupada por Sasuke y por su vida misma.

"Por favor hermanita, no nos abandones ahora" rezó en su mente "Hinata neesan"

NxSNxS

Los ninja los seguían muy de cerca.

-Esto no puede seguir así- dijo Sasuke cansado de tanto correr, se bajó de la rama en la que estaba y dejó a Hanabi, la miró directo a los ojos -quédate aquí, espera al equipo de apoyo, yo los alejaré-

Hanabi se sobresaltó -¿Qué? ¡No puede hacer eso!- intentó protestar.

-Lo malo para ti es que aquí el jefe soy yo- dijo el moreno y le dio un beso en la frente -cuídate-

-No, no, espere- intentó detenerlo pero cuando lo vio directo a los ojos éstos eran rojos y comenzaron a girar. Fue lo último que vio...

Sasuke la dejó bien escondida y abrigada y salió corriendo llevando detrás de si a todos los ninjas que los seguían. Estaba herido en su costado derecho y estaba seguro de que era el rastro de su sangre lo que alertaba a sus seguidores.

-Maldición- se quejó, el frío estaba entrando por la herida helando su cuerpo, estaba seguro de que ese hielo alrededor de su herida era la razón por la que no cerraba y por si fuera poco comenzaba a tener fiebre.

NxSNxS

Pasó tiempo, más del que quisiera contar pero por fin encontraron rastros del equipo que buscaban. Los compañeros de Sasuke habían sido asesinados y sus cadáveres estaban escondidos entre la nieve, ellos se encargaron de los cuerpos para luego continuar la búsqueda y persecución.

No pasó mucho que encontraron un rastro de sangre. Y deseó estar equivocado pero no, el olor indicaba que esa era la sangre de su teme. Kyubi gruñó en su interior, obviamente alterado por el peligro que corría Sasuke. Y justo detrás de unos matorrales encontraron a la pequeña Hanabi inconsciente por un genjutsu y con una pierna herida, además llevaba la capa de Sasuke manchada con la sangre del moreno.

-Siento el chakra de Sasuke cerca, está en una batalla- dijo Karin -Y se debilita rápidamente-

-bien, Itachi despierta a Hanabi-chan, Karin cura su herida, yo salvaré a Sasuke- dijo Naruto sin esperar respuesta salió corriendo.

-¡Naruto se acerca una tormenta!- gritó Itachi pero ya no pudo detenerlo -Maldición, con la tormenta será imposible encontrarlos pronto-

-descuida, Naruto no dejará que Sasuke se aparte de su lado y menos cuando todavía tiene algo que proponerle- dijo Karin con seguridad.

Itachi se sorprendió por eso último pero sonrió un poco, aún preocupado.

-Vamos, debemos encontrar refugio para la tormenta- dijo el Uchiha.

NxSNxS

Naruto corrió a todo lo que daban sus piernas y fue ahí cuando lo vio, a los pies de una montaña, había estado luchando sin parar, a su alrededor cadáveres cubiertos de sangre, él en medio de toda esa destrucción como un bello ángel de muerte. Sacó su espada del pecho del último ninja ahora muerto, la sacudió quitando el exceso de sangre y luego le miró. Un segundo después se desplomó...

-¡Sasukeeeeee!- gritó Naruto corriendo hacia su moreno. Los sostuvo en brazos antes de que se diera de cara al piso -Sasuke, Sasuke- suspiró aliviado al verlo respirar, solo estaba agotado, pero debía hacer algo con sus heridas.

Miró a su alrededor, el viento se movía, se acercaba una tormenta de nieve.

-Dobe...- dijo Sasuke débilmente con sus ojos entrecerrados -viniste-

-Descuida Sasuke, estarás bien, eres muy fuerte, los venciste todos tu solo- sonrió el rubio.

-Dobe... Estoy cansado...- susurró el moreno acomodándose en los brazos del rubio acurrucándose en su pecho.

-Descansa, yo te cuidaré- dijo el rubio caminando hacía la montaña donde divisó una cueva.

-dobe...-

NxSNxS

La tormenta se había desatado y en aquella cueva Naruto mantenía a Sasuke sentado sobre sus piernas cruzadas, había prendido una fogata gracias al poder de Kyubi y con sus conocimientos sobre medicina había comenzado a curar las heridas de su pareja, Sasuke se quejaba de vez en cuando, la fiebre comenzaba a hacer mella en él y comenzaba a delirar.

-Naruto... Gracias... Por venir...- dijo entrecortado el moreno.

-Calla Sasuke, debes recuperar fuerzas- dijo el rubio cubriendo su herida con vendajes que de inmediato se tiñeron de carmesí, el moreno se estaba poniendo más pálido.

-Tengo miedo Naru... No quiero... Morir...- murmuró el moreno levantando su mano para acariciar la mejilla del rubio.

-No lo harás- dijo el rubio firmemente.

-No quiero dejarte... A ti... Y a Akeru... Mi aniki...- tembló de frío.

Naruto terminó con el vendaje y tomó la mano de su amado -Cálmate Sasuke amor- le dijo dándole un beso en la mano que sostenía.

-Tengo frío- dijo el moreno.

-Shsh- lo silenció dulcemente acercándolo más a su cuerpo.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, cuando Naruto recordó la argolla.

-Sasuke- lo llamó dulcemente besando su frente -quiero decirte algo importante-

Sasuke cansado y medio adormilado abrió los ojos mirando a los ojos de su rubio.

-Te amo-

-Ya lo sabía-

-Más que eso, te amo más que a mi propia vida y lo que más quiero es gritarle al mundo lo feliz que me haces con solo estar a mi lado- Sasuke estaba atrapado por aquellos ojos azules que le regalaban tanto amor -Sasuke me harías el hombre más feliz del planeta si aceptaras casarte conmigo-

Sasuke cerró los ojos, su corazón latiendo rápidamente...

-¿No te parece... Una situación... Poco usual... Para pedirme matrimonio?- contestó el Uchiha sonriendo un poco.

-quiero ser tu razón para sobrevivir ante todo Sasuke así como tú eres la mía, por ti y mi hermosa familia- dijo el rubio sonriendo, Sasuke le miró y sonrió.

-Dobe- contestó el moreno y reuniendo fuerzas se levantó un poco y lo besó.

Naruto sonrió entre el beso, sabía que ese era el "si acepto" de su pareja. Sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una cajita negra de la cual extrajo la sortija pensada en su moreno. Se separó de su pareja para colocarle la sortija en su mano izquierda, en el dedo anular.

-Te amo Sasuke- le dijo besando su frente.

-Igual dobe- se limitó a contestar Sasuke sintiendo cálido su cuerpo, a pesar de la situación, de sus heridas y cansancio estaba feliz de que Naruto estuviera a su lado. Cerró los ojos para poder dormir y recuperar energías.

NxSNxS

La tormenta pasó y con ello Karin, Itachi y Hanabi pudieron encontrarlos, de inmediato la pelirroja atendió las heridas del Uchiha menor y pudieron partir de regreso a la aldea de la hoja.

Ya una vez alejados del clima frío las heridas de Sasuke comenzaron a cerrar por si solas. Pero igual seguía dormido. La pelirroja y Hanabi no podían estar más felices y un poco decepcionadas de no haber podido presenciar la propuesta de matrimonio del rubio al Uchiha menor. En cambio Itachi estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo porque ahora tenía que entregar a su hermanito en el altar.

Ya una vez recuperado Sasuke fue nombrado Anbu y justo en ese momento, frente a todo mundo Naruto grito a los cuatro vientos.

-¡UCHIHA SASUKE SE VA A CASAR CONMIGO!-

Y Sasuke completamente sonrojado le dio un puñetazo mandándolo de cara al piso.

-Dobe...-

Y todos sonrieron porque no podían estar más felices por la pareja...

NxSNxS

FIN DE FLASHBACK

-Sasuke, aguanta, pronto te rescataré igual que aquella vez- se dijo Naruto.

-Mami- murmuró Akeru entre sueños.

NxSNxS

MUNDO UTÓPICO

-¿Donde estoy?-

De pie, descalzo y vestido con una simple yukata blanca en medio de un campo de flores se encontraba un azabache de ojos negros y blanca piel observando todo lo que le rodeaba.

-Estás en mundo utópico-

Volteo y se encontró con un hombre joven de ojos dorados y cabello celeste.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó el moreno seriamente.

-Akio Higurashi- se presentó el ojidorado -descuida Sasuke no te haré daño alguno, estoy aquí para protegerte-

-¿Protegerme?- repitió Sasuke.

Akio sonrió amablemente -Déjame hacerte feliz- pidió.

FUERA MUNDO UTÓPICO

NxSNxS

En el mundo real...

Akeru despertó de pronto.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Naruto al sentir el sobresalto del pequeño.

-Puedo sentir a mi mami- dijo el pequeño.

-Estamos ya en la frontera- informó Itachi.

-Entonces ellos no fueron demasiado lejos- dijo Deidara.

-Akeru por favor indícanos el camino- dijo Naruto a su niño.

Este asintió y comenzaron a correr más rápido, esta vez Akeru montó a Rafael en su forma de León.

NxSNxS

Karin, Ino y Hanabi fueron interrogadas por separado, sin embargo las preguntas que les hacían eran por demás extrañas, muchas eran sobre ninjutsu, otras más relacionadas a Hyuga Hinata y su fallecimiento.

Ellas no perdían la ocasión para intentar saber sobre Sasuke. Extrañamente Mara y Juro siempre las trataban bien y les aseguraban con una sonrisa que el moreno no corría peligro alguno y por ello es que estaban confundidas.

NxSNxS

Neji y Ariel por fin estaban en aquel misterioso valle. Cansados pero con el objetivo cada vez más cerca.

-Neji no puedo expresar mi gratitud en serio- dijo Ariel -gracias por ayudarme-

Neji asintió -No es nada, mi prima ya lo hizo una vez, me aseguraré de mantenerte con vida- dijo.

Ariel sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Se nota que son parientes, ambos de corazón puro- sonrió la guardiana.

NxSNxS

Akio miró a sus compañeros Mara y Juro. Luego miró al moreno sentado en aquella inmensa cama, estaba despierto pero no se movía, sus ojos dorados y opacos.

-Cuídenlo, tengo que ir a ver a mi padre- dijo el ojidorado.

Mara asintió –descuida, estará bien-

Akio salió de ahí y se dirigió a la sala donde lo esperaban los ancianos y su padre en medio de todo ellos.

-Y todo por un estúpido jutsu- se quejó levemente Akio.

Abrió la puerta de esa enorme habitación y entró quedando de pie delante de su padre.

-Akio, ¿cuánto más he de esperar por el chico?- preguntó el hombre visiblemente enojado.

-no mucho padre, tiene alrededor de 8 meses de embarazo, pero un embarazo en este mes es muy riesgoso- dijo Akio.

-No te pedí su historia clínica- gruño el mayor –quiero que recuperes el jutsu rápido, si es necesario acelera ese embarazo-

Akio se sorprendió, ese hombre tan cruel era su padre, pero definitivamente el no quería arriesgar así al bebé de Sasuke.

-Lo haces tú o lo haré yo- gruñó el hombre poniéndose de pie ante la falta de respuesta de su hijo.

Akio tardo en reaccionar por lo que su padre ya estaba en esos momentos saliendo de ahí para dirigirse a la habitación donde tenían a Sasuke sumergido en el jutsu de utopía.

-¡espera padre!- gritó el ojidorado saliendo detrás del hombre.

-No molestes, nos has sido más que un estorbo, te pedí algo simple y ni siquiera eso sabes hacer bien- gruño el hombre de cabellos morados y ojos plateados.

-No padre, no puedes hacer eso, es muy arriesgado puedes perder al infante- dijo el ojidorado.

-Si no es fuerte no merece vivir-dijo el pelimorado.

-¡no puedes decidir por él!- gritó enfadado Akio.

En ese momento su padre se detuvo y volteó golpeándole el rostro y tirándolo al piso.

-¡puedo y lo haré!- contestó el mayor –eres igual de patético a tu madre, si ese crío muere no importará, el chico vivirá y podrá traer más mocosos al mundo- se relamió –y me encantaría fueran míos para ya no tener que soportarte-

Akio se horrorizo, pero su rostro se tornó frío al escuchar a su padre hablar como si nada de su madre fallecida, y aún más por hablar del chico moreno como si fuera solo un objeto.

-¡No permitiré que lo hagas!-

Su padre sonrió –Y dime ¿cómo me detendrás?-

Antes de poderse mover su padre le lanzó un poderoso jutsu de inmovilización, se alejó de él y entró a la habitación donde Mara y Juro intentaron detenerlo pero no por nada ese hombre era el líder de ese lugar.

Akio rompió el jutsu y corrió hacía la habitación de Sasuke solo para ver a sus amigos atados con lianas de fuego púrpura a los muros de la habitación y a su padre haciendo un jutsu que él conocía muy bien.

-¡Padre NO!- gritó Akio al ver que el chakra de su padre se dirigía a Sasuke como una serpiente.

NxSNxS

Naruto cayó al piso de repente, Itachi se precipitó para alcanzarlo, cuando lo sostuvo el rubio se llevo la mano al pecho.

-Sasuke…- dijo visiblemente aterrado por eso que presionaba su corazón.

Rafael bajo juntó con Yusei.

-Sasuke Uchiha está en peligro- dijo Rafael.

-Y también mi hermanito o hermanita- dijo Yusei muy triste y preocupado.

NxSNxS

-¡SASUKEEEEEEEEE!-

NxSNxS

N/A: fin de capi y ¡no me maten!

Sé que me tarde, pero fue poquito, además de que este capi es más larguito que los anteriores jejeje

Muchas gracias a todos y todas que dejaron review, de verdad que me hacen muy feliz. XD

En fin ya saben cómo cada semana, espero sus comentarios y amenazas de muerte XD

Bueno, nos leemos lueguito XD


	29. LEGACY OF HINATA

Naruto no me pertenece... Es de Kishimoto T.T

Saga "LEGACY"

Parte 4

MUNDO UTOPICO

Sasuke, sin saber porque, estaba feliz. Ese chico Akio había sido muy bueno con él, le había consentido y cuidado, le había contado su pasado y eso le entristecía, el chico era muy bueno y merecía ser feliz, pero su padre era un ser cruel y despiadado que ni siquiera se ocupaba por él.

Pasaron mucho tiempo juntos hasta que llegó el momento de la verdad, Akio le contó porqué estaba ahí, lo que había pasado y porque lo había hecho.

Sonrió tristemente -Ya lo sabía- dijo el moreno.

Akio se sorprendió -¿Sabías que esto no era más que un jutsu?-

Sasuke sonrió con prepotencia -soy un Uchiha, los genjutsu son mi maldición y bendición- dijo y le sonrió conciliadoramente -Solo esperaba a que me dijeras porque lo hiciste-

-Mi padre está loco, quiere el jutsu más que nada en el mundo y está convencido de que examinándote lo obtendrá, en tu estado he conseguido mantenerte a salvo pero no quería que te asustaras y pusieras en peligro a tu bebé- explicó Akio.

-Gracias por preocuparte por nosotros- dijo Sasuke sinceramente, ese chico ya había hecho mucho por ellos.

-Decidí invadir yo mismo la villa de la hoja para evitar que mi padre lo hiciera y mucha gente muriera, también decidí yo mismo hacerme cargo de ti y tus amigas- explicó el peliazul.

-¿Y qué le pasó a Ariel y a Naruto? - preguntó el moreno preocupado.

-Están a salvo, Mara curó tu herida curando a la vez la de tu guardiana, y al rubio lo salvó ese tipo de la espada- dijo Akio.

-¿Cómo? Ni siquiera Tsunade okasan pudo cerrar esa herida- se sorprendió el Uchiha.

-Estamos en el país de los samurái más allá de las cinco países ninja, aquí las técnicas médicas son superiores, sin embargo nos llegó la noticia de un jutsu muy poderoso en tu país- dijo Akio y Sasuke tembló intuyendo por donde iba la cosa -Tu lo conoces bien, por él estás aquí-

-¡Agh!- exclamó con dolor Sasuke cayendo de rodillas al piso y llevando sus manos a su vientre.

-¡Sasuke!- Akio se hincó delante suyo, preocupado.

-Está... Está naciendo- dijo el moreno jadeando.

-Maldición ¡No!-

FUERA MUNDO UTOPICO

-¡PADRE NO!- gritó Akio lanzándose sobre su padre apartándolo del Uchiha.

El hombre perdió la concentración y su jutsu se desvaneció pero justo en ese momento el Uchiha comenzó a gritar de dolor.

-¡Mara! ¡Juro! Libérenlo- gritó Akio sosteniendo a su padre pero éste lo lanzó contra un muro, justo entonces una mano de arena lo atrapó.

-¿Qué demonios?-

-He venido por Uchiha Sasuke- dijo un pelirrojo entrando a la habitación.

-vaya, el Kazekage en persona que honor- se burló el padre de Akio.

Sai entró en ese momento yendo a liberar a Mara y Juro de las flamas, mientras que Pain y Lee cogían a Sasuke para sacarlo de ahí.

-Está entrando en labor de parto- informó el Pain que cargaba al Uchiha.

-Llévenselo rápido- ordenó el Kazekage -Cerca de aquí está el equipo de Shikamaru y Shizune-

-No lo permitiré- dijo el padre de Akio arrojando lejos a Akio quien fue atrapado por Nagato.

-¿Quién eres tú?- dijo Gaara cerrándole el paso al padre de Akio.

-Namae Yozora líder de este lugar- sonrió el hombre.

-Namae, esta será tu tumba- sentenció el Kazekage.

-Vayan a ayudar a Sasuke- dijo Nagato a Akio y Konan.

-De ninguna manera- dijo Namae y a la orden salieron del lugar cientos de enemigos tanto ninjas como Samuráis.

Empezó la batalla...

NxSNxS

Naruto corría como alma que llevaba el diablo cuando en dirección contraria vio venir a Pain con Sasuke en brazos pero se veía que el moreno sufría.

-¡Sasuke!- gritó Naruto interceptando a Pain, en seguida vio a Shizune, Konan y Lee detrás del pelinaranja.

-Mami- gritó Akeru.

-No hay tiempo Naruto-kun, Sasuke está a punto de dar a luz- dijo Shizune.

-¡Esperen!- Akio apareció con Mara, Juro, Karin, Ino y Hanabi.

-Primero debemos liberar a Sasuke-san del jutsu- dijo Mara.

-¡No se acerquen!- gruñó Naruto a la defensiva.

-Espera Naruto no te precipites- decía Karin -Es necesario liberar a Sasuke primero-

Todos le dieron la razón por lo que a regañadientes se apartó del camino. Akio se acercó a Sasuke y besó su frente para luego mirarlo a los ojos el chakra dorado de Akio salió de los zafiros del moreno regresándoles su color negro místico.

Rafael también recuperó el color púrpura de sus orbes y Sasuke comenzó a gritar de dolor por las contracciones.

-debemos llevarle a un lugar seguro- dijo Karin, ella ya había atendido el primer parto del Uchiha.

Una explosión se escuchó en las cercanías.

-Todos se están moviendo, el enemigo viene hacía acá- dijo Karin sintiendo el chakra de todos los ninja y samurgáis cercanos.

-Váyanse, nosotros detendremos al enemigo- dijo Itachi.

Naruto se acercó a su Uchiha y le dio un beso. Sasuke le miró sudando y jadeando.

-Naru...- murmuró el Uchiha feliz de verlo sano y salvo.

-Cuídate mi Sasu- dijo el rubio y miró a Yusei -ve con mami y cuida de él y del nene- le encargó -cuento con ustedes- dijo a Shizune y compañía.

-Mara, Juro vayan con ellas y cuiden de Sasuke- dijo Akio -Yo detendré a mi padre-

Los mencionados asintieron sin chistar y siguieron a Pain, Lee, Konan, Shizune y Akeru que iba montado en Rafael.

Pronto a ese punto llegaron Namae y sus achichincles seguidos del Kazekage y Nagato. A lo lejos se veían todos los amigos del rubio y akatsuki peleando contra los samurái y ninjas de Namae.

-¡Regrésenme a Uchiha Sasuke!- exigió Namae.

-Sobre mi cadáver viejo malnacido- gritó Naruto -¡Pagarás por haberlo secuestrado!-

-Akio, ¿Cómo osas traicionarme?- dijo el viejo.

-¡Cállate! ¡No dejaré que hagas daño a Uchiha Sasuke viejo asqueroso!- contestó Akio.

-Ya me hartó este tipo- gruñó Kyubi en el interior de Naruto.

-Acabémoslo- dijo Gaara con su arena rodeándole.

NxSNxS

-¡Lo logramos!- gritó Ariel feliz mirando aquella hermosa flor frente a ella en esa solitaria cueva en lo alto de la montaña.

-La flor del sol- dijo Neji -con esto detendremos la infección en tu cuerpo-

Ariel sonrió un poco -por lo menos hasta que nazca el nene de Sasuke- dijo y se abrazó a Neji -ya está naciendo- susurró feliz en el oído del castaño.

Neji se sorprendió y abrazó a la guardiana feliz por el Uchiha.

-entonces es hora de irnos- dijo el ojiblanco y se acercó a la flor cortándola delicadamente la guardó -Bajemos para preparar el antídoto-

Ariel asintió feliz.

NxSNxS

Bastante más lejos de la zona principal de batalla Lee y Juro iban venciendo a sus perseguidores pero lograron encontrar una cabaña abandonada en el bosque. Se detuvieron ahí, Hanabi, Ino y Konan prepararon rápidamente una habitación limpia para el Uchiha. Pain dejó al Uchiha en una cama y salió dejando a Shizune, Karin, Mara, Ino y Konan dentro atendiendo al Uchiha que se transformó en chica para poder dar a luz.

Hanabi, Juro, Lee, Pain, Rafael y Yusei se quedaron afuera para vigilar la zona y mantenerlos a salvo.

NxSNxS

Naruto, Itachi y Gaara hacían un perfecto equipo atacando al líder de esa estúpida organización el cual se veía bastante bien para estar enfrentándose solo a tres ninjas.

Namae rió -¿De verdad creen que esto es todo?-

-¿A qué demonios te refieres?- dijo Akio quien conocía bastante bien a su padre como para saber que tenía algún plan de respaldo.

Namae río -¿De verdad quieres saberlo?- retó y Akio tuvo un mal presentimiento -Mandaste a Mara y Juro con ese niño-

-¡Eres un maldito!- dijo Akio descubriéndolo todo.

-Ellos se encargarán de traerlo a mí- rió el hombre.

Naruto ardió en furia atacándolo sin consideración.

-¡Deja en paz a mi esposo!- exigió el rubio.

-Nunca, él tiene algo que yo quiero- dijo Namae.

-¿Qué demonios quieres con Sasuke?- preguntó Gaara seriamente bloqueando el camino de Namae.

-lo quiero todo- contestó el hombre.

-¡AAAGGHH!- gritó con furia Naruto al ver la mirada del tipo, sus ojos se volvieron rojos y sus rasgos cambiaron mezclando su chakra con el de Kyubi.

-¡Nunca te dejaré tocarlo!- gruñó el rubio en conjunto con Kyubi.

Namae Rió haciendo una serie de sellos formando una esfera de energía púrpura que lanzó contra Itachi pero éste esquivó con facilidad.

-¿A quién apuntas?- rió el Uchiha mayor con prepotencia pero recibió un ataque por la espalda con una explosión.

Sorprendido el mayor de los Uchiha volteó a ver detrás de él y se encontró con su novio Deidara cuyos hermosos ojos azules ahora eran plateados y no solo eso lo miraba con odio y preparaba una bomba para arrojarle.

-¿Qué demonios?- dijo Itachi sorprendido -¿¡Qué le hiciste a Dei?- gritó furioso.

Namae rió y comenzó a arrojar sus esferas a todas direcciones impactando con aliados como Kakuzu, Yamato, Ten Ten, Suigetsu, Sasori, Chouji y... Sai... Y los cinco Pain.

-Maldición- dijo Gaara al verse atacado por su koi.

En cambio Nagato tuvo que retroceder para desactivar a sus cuerpos excepto al que ayudaba a Konan. Hidan se quedó a detener a su compañero Kakuzu, Kakashi detuvo a Yamato, Shino y Kiba a su compañera Ten Ten, Zetsu a Sasori, Juugo a Suigetsu y Kisame junto con Temari, Shikamaru y Kankuro seguían contra los achichincles de Namae.

-Entonces solo somos tu y yo- dijo Naruto a Akio -vamos a destruir a este tipo- el ojidorado asintió.

NxSNxS

En la cabaña del bosque después de angustiantes momentos todo comenzó a moverse pero no como se esperaba.

-¡Aggh!- los ojos de Mara se volvieron de color plata y sin mediar palabra atacó a Shizune por la espalda dejándola inconsciente, de inmediato Ino intentó detenerla pero la pelilila la detuvo sin esfuerzo.

Karin por fin tenía en sus brazos al bebé de Sasuke, pero había un problema... No respiraba...

Sasuke comenzaba a desesperarse porque no escuchaba el llanto de su bebé ni tampoco las voces de Ino y Shizune, estaba muy cansado como para moverse demasiado, pero con esfuerzo se incorporó un poco y vio a sus amigas en el suelo inconscientes y a Karin con su bebé en brazos y a Mara que se acercaba por detrás para dañarla.

-¡Karin!- gritó el moreno con todas las fuerzas que pudo reunir.

La pelirroja se giro a tiempo para detener la patada de la pelilila y retroceder hasta estar con Sasuke. Se escuchó ruido afuera y por la puerta entró Yusei.

-¡Mamá!- dijo asustado, fuera se escuchaba una pelea.

Entonces Sasuke perdió fuerza y cayó en la cama consciente a penas. Karin miró la situación y se acercó corriendo al niñito.

-Toma- dijo Karin entregándole al bebé que seguía sin reaccionar. Mientras Konan detenía a Mara. Yusei lo tomó con manitas temblorosas. -Llévatelo lejos de aquí, tengo que ayudar a Sasuke, lo importante ahora es que tú protejas a esta criatura- dijo la pelirroja seriamente.

-No se mueve- dijo Yusei asustado.

-Nació prematuramente, necesita chakra de su madre, pero Sasuke no puede dárselo ahora pero tú puedes hacer algo- dijo Karin -cuando estés a salvo utiliza tu chakra y forma una esfera entorno al bebé como si fuera una incubadora, eres su hermano por lo que se salvará con tu chakra-

Yusei asintió, tenía miedo y quería a su madre y padre con él pero también tenía a su hermanito en brazos y dependía de él, no podía fallarle.

Justo cuando Yusei salió corriendo de ahí con su bebé fue cuando Sasuke se desmayó, confiaba en que su niñito podía cuidar de su hermanito.

NxSNxS

Fuera Hanabi, Rafael, Lee y Pain peleaban contra un Juro totalmente fuera de control.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando?- dijo Hanabi confundida -él era muy amable, prometió no hacernos daño- argumentó

-Mira sus ojos- dijo Rafael

-¿No eran negros antes?- dijo Lee confundido.

-Yusei no ha vuelto- dijo Pain.

-Entonces Mara también- dijo Hanabi.

NxSNxS

Yusei corrió a todo lo que daban sus pies eludiendo a los samurái de Namae, en sus brazos traía a su hermanito y estaba asustado y preocupado.

-No te preocupes, yo te cuidaré- dijo aferrándolo más a su cuerpo.

"eso es, no te preocupes dentro de poco estarás lejos de esos lunáticos" dijo Toru dentro suyo.

-aguanta hermanito- dijo Yusei "onegai cuídense Papá... Mamá"

NxSNxS

Karin peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo con Mara, afortunadamente la pelirroja tenía una fuerza increíble pero Mara tenía técnicas muy extrañas y ella no estaba en condiciones, no luego del secuestro. Para su desgracia Sasuke acababa de desmayarse y su transformación había expirado, lo bueno era que el sangrado había parado, lo malo era que necesitaba atención médica urgente pero ella no podía ayudarle en ese momento.

"En buena hora me dejan sola" gruñó molesta para sí misma la pelirroja ya que Konan había salido a detener a los samurái fuera de la cabaña.

En ese momento entró Hanabi por la puerta huyendo de alguien.

-Acaban de llegar refuerzos, vienen por Sasuke- informó la pequeña.

-Llévatelo- dijo Karin sometiendo a Mara -necesita atención médica-

Hanabi asintió yendo con el moreno, como pudo lo cargó en su espalda, era una suerte de que ahora fuera más liviano y que no fuera mucho más grande que ella. Salió corriendo de ese lugar con el Uchiha a cuestas mientras todos los demás entretenían al enemigo.

NxSNxS

Por fin después de una ardua batalla contra sus amigos todos lograron dejarlos inconscientes mientras que Akio y Naruto lograron derrotar a Namae. Sin embargo el viejo sonrió.

-aunque me hayan derrotado ya es muy tarde, despídete de tu familia- se burló.

-Desgraciado- gruñó el rubio, en su mano se comenzaba a formar un enorme shuriken de chakra rojo -Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken- y arremetió contra el padre de Akio ocasionando una explosión que destruyó todo a su paso.

Afortunadamente nadie de los akatsuki y amigos de Naruto salió más herido de lo normal.

-De prisa, debes ir a salvar a tu familia- apresuró Akio.

Naruto asintió y salió corriendo de ahí.

NxSNxS

-algo va mal- dijo Ariel, estaba sentada en un campamento improvisado hecho por Neji.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el Hyuga haciendo la infusión con la flor del sol.

-No siento al bebé- dijo la guardiana angustiada.

NxSNxS

Yusei se detuvo en medio de un jardín lleno de flores, estaba cansado y un par de lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Descubrió la carita del bebé que portaba.

-Por favor reacciona- dijo el niñito.

"de prisa reúne tu chakra a su alrededor" dijo Toru.

Yusei asintió y concentró su chakra rodeando con el el cuerpecito que portaba. Junto su frente con la del bebé.

-onegai, resiste- rogaba el pequeño -sin ti, mami se pondrá muy triste... No quiero verlo llorar más-

Mas el nene no se movía.

"maldición... No" gruñó Toru.

Pasaban los minutos y el bebé no se movía. Yusei comenzaba a desesperarse, cayó de rodillas al piso. Llorando y abrazando a su hermanito.

-onegai... Onegai... No quiero que mami llore... Papi y mami quieren conocerte- lloró con más sentimiento.

-¡HERMANITOOO!-

NxSNxS

-Maldición, nos siguen aun- dijo Hanabi deteniéndose en una gruesa rama de un árbol enorme, dejó a Sasuke recargado en ésta y juntando su chakra como una vez le enseñó su hermana comenzó a dárselo a Sasuke -por favor que funcione- rogó en voz baja.

Cuando terminó los rodearon los samurái.

-Entréganos al chico- ordenó el que parecía ser el líder.

-Sobre mi cadáver- replicó la Hyuga respirando entrecortadamente.

-Mátenla entonces- ordenó el líder.

-¡SASUKEEE!- una voz desesperada y a escena entró un rubio golpeando y destruyendo todo a su paso.

-¡Naruto-san!- se alegró Hanabi.

Naruto dejó inconscientes a todos y cada uno de los samurái. Cuando terminó se acercó jadeante a los chicos.

-Hanabi-chan- se veía bastante cansado.

NxSNxS

En la máxima zona de batalla la situación estaba controlada. Shikamaru, el Kazekage y sus hermanos se hacían cargo de todo, poniendo bajo custodia a los ancianos del consejo y a los sobrevivientes.

En la cabaña del bosque Akio llegó junto con Itachi a detener a Juro y Mara.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó a Karin.

-Yusei se llevó al bebé y Hanabi a Sasuke- informó la pelirroja intentando despertar a sus compañeras.

-¿Y cómo están?- preguntó Itachi preocupado.

-El bebé no respiraba y Sasuke estaba muriendo- respondió la pelirroja después de un denso silencio.

NxSNxS

-Sasuke, mi Sasuke- dijo Naruto tomando entre sus brazos al Uchiha inconsciente. Con cariño acarició su mejilla. -Sasuke- murmuró con un hilo de voz el rubio para luego abrazar al chico con todas sus fuerzas.

Hanabi los miraba con preocupación, no sabía si su chakra había ayudado a Sasuke.

-Mi amor- dijo Naruto observando que su esposo ya no estaba embarazado -Hanabi ¿Qué sucedió?-

La chica suspiró -Mara y Juro estaban siendo manipulados, atacaron a todos- explicó -Yo huí con Sasuke-san pero él necesitaba atención médica urgente-

-¿Y mi bebé?- dijo el rubio sintiendo su corazón palpitar más lento.

-No lo sé, no escuché su llanto- dijo la chica apesadumbrada.

Naruto apretó los puños queriendo llorar, besó a su moreno mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza y dejaba sus lágrimas caer. Durante todo ese tiempo solo podía pensar en lo felices que serían cuando su bebé naciera, en batalla no podía dejar de pensar en su moreno y su sufrimiento dando a luz en un lugar así y prematuramente. Ahora ni siquiera sabía de sus hijos.

-Naru... To- dijo una vocecita débil, solo entonces bajo la mirada y se encontró con unos lindos ojitos negros.

Sonrió débilmente -Hola dormilón- dijo el rubio.

-¿Qué... Ha pasado?- preguntó el moreno pasando sus brazos por el cuello de su marido.

-Pues...-

-¿Dónde está mi bebé?-

Naruto no pudo contestar y lo abrazó con fuerza, Sasuke comenzó a temblar.

-Na... Naruto?- preguntó con temor.

-No lo sé- contestó el rubio con un hilo de voz

Sasuke se abrazó fuertemente intentando reprimir los sollozos.

-Vamos, debemos reunirnos con los demás- dijo Hanabi interrumpiendo a la pareja -debemos buscar a Yusei-

La pareja asintió.

NxSNxS

Yusei lloraba, en su interior Toru no quería aceptarlo.

-Hermanito... Hermanito...- llamaba el pequeño entre sollozos -Mami... Gomenasai... Gomen... Gomen...- se lamentaba.

Acercó la carita del bebé a la suya cerrando los ojos con fuerza y sin dejar de emanar su chakra. Fue entonces cuando sintió una manita acariciando su mejilla. Se separó de inmediato y miró al bebé, vio una carita tierna y adormilada con ojitos grises casi blancos. El bebé levantaba las manitas dándole una sonrisita adormilada. Fue entonces que su corazón se llenó de calidez.

-¡Esta vivo!- y lloró con alegría desbordada fue entonces cuando miró bien la carita del nene que le llegó la noticia -¡Serás una hermosa niña!-

"Juraría que era un niño" dijo Toru en su interior algo sorprendido.

-No importa es mi preciosa hermanita, yo te voy a proteger, soy tu hermano, vas a ver, seré el mejor hermano mayor- le dijo Yusei a la tierna bebita que bostezó y se acomodó en sus brazos buscando calor.

Yusei sonrió tiernamente y saltó a las ramas de un árbol buscando un lugar apara descansar, después de todo su hermanita se estaba robando su chakra. Ya arriba Toru salió y se echó sobre la rama, Yusei se acomodó sobre él usándolo de almohada y respaldo, ambos cuidando a la nena. No supieron cuando se quedaron dormidos...

NxSNxS

Sasuke lloraba abrazado a su rubio y ocultando su rostro en el cuello de su marido. Pronto llegaron a la cabaña donde Akio, Mara y Juro se disculparon y explicaron lo sucedido. De inmediato Shizune se acercó para ver el estado del moreno pero éste no dejó de aferrarse al rubio. La asistente del Hokage lo tuvo que revisar así de manera superficial. Le sonrió a Hanabi por su buen actuar dándole de su chakra al moreno.

-Mi hermana me enseño un poco de medicina- dijo la Hyuga.

Entonces llegó Kiba y Shino liderando a sus demás amigos y compañeros.

-Con que aquí estaban, todo está hecho un desastre- dijo el chico perro.

-Kiba ¿Puedes buscar a Yusei?- pidió Hanabi de inmediato.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?- preguntó Kiba preocupado.

-Ha huido para salvar a su hermano- dijo Hanabi.

-sé que en este momento no importa pero el bebé es una niña- dijo Karin.

Sasuke parecía ido hasta que escuchó eso y se sobresaltó. Volteó a ver a Kiba.

-Por favor, llévanos con Yusei, quiero a mi hijo de vuelta- pidió afligido.

Kiba al ver su estado no debatió nada y asintió comenzando a buscar su rastro alrededor.

-Lo encontré, está muy lejos y el rastro es débil- dijo Kiba.

-No importa, cuando estemos más cerca yo podré sentirlo- dijo Karin.

-Guíanos Kiba- dijo Naruto y comenzaron a seguir al Inuzuka.

NxSNxS

Cuando llegaron se enternecieron al ver a la pantera negra dormida con el pequeño Yusei y éste con una nena en brazos. Los tres se veían como angelitos.

-Yusei, mi niño- dijo Sasuke cayendo de rodillas para abrazar a su niñito.

-Mami- dijo Yusei adormilado y sonrió -¿Quieres conocer a mi hermanita?-

-¿Yusei?- Sasuke lo miró sin comprender, sus ojos cristalizados.

-Mira Mami, mi hermanita- dijo el niño dejando ver la carita de la niña que comenzaba a despertar.

Sasuke se tapó la boca con las manos, sorprendido al ver los ojitos de tan linda niña. La bebita le miró y estiró sus manitas hacía él. Sasuke estiró su mano y la nenita tomó uno de sus dedos con su pequeña mano.

-Mi bebé- dijo Sasuke a punto de estallar en llanto.

-Mami, no llores, mi hermanita ya está bien- pidió Yusei.

-Mi Yusei- dijo Sasuke y sin más abrazó a sus dos hijos llorando de felicidad, ambos estaba a salvo y completamente sanos.

Naruto lloraba en silencio pero no lo resistió y se lanzó abrazando a su hermosa familia. Toru despertó y de inmediato entró en Akeru sintiendo la calidez de su familia.

Todos los demás sonrieron felices por la familia.

-Es hora de volver a la aldea- dijo Kakashi.

Todos asintieron.

-Descansa amor, yo los llevaré a la aldea- dijo Naruto tomando en brazos al moreno.

Rafael apareció cargando a Akeru, el niñito de inmediato ofreció a la bebita a su madre que la tomó suavemente.

-Gracias Rafael- agradeció el Rubio.

-No importa, en cuanto lleguemos a la aldea restableceré el orden con Ariel- dijo el ángel.

Yusei se acomodó en sus brazos y no tardó en quedarse dormido. Naruto acomodó a Sasuke en sus brazos el cual portaba a su hijita y así reemprendieron el camino hacia la aldea...

NxSNxS

En una sala del hospital se encontraba la familia Uchiha-Uzumaki junto con la hokage, Gaara, Akio, Hanabi y Karin.

-Bien ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- exigió saber la Hokage.

Akio suspiró -Mi familia siempre ha sido la mejor en nuestro país en cuanto a jutsus médicos se refiere, pero su poder decayó cuando mi hermana menor murió, ella era la mejor pero ni siquiera sus jutsus pudieron salvarla. Desde entonces se propuso crear el mejor jutsu jamás existido pero con el pasar de los años nunca lo logró hasta que hace un año escuchó la noticia de un chico que fue revivido con un jutsu médico divino. A penas escuchar eso mi padre se propuso obtener ese jutsu sin importar el costo, planeo todo, desde el ataque hasta el secuestro y el usar a Uchiha Sasuke como rata de laboratorio. Sin embargo se enteró del embarazo y decidió que entonces el bebé tenía que morir-

Sasuke abrazó con fuerza a su nena.

-Desde hace tiempo te conozco Sasuke Uchiha, tu no lo recuerdas pero en una misión me salvaste la vida, desde entonces había deseado reencontrarme contigo para devolverte el favor- dijo Akio

-Tu eres el chico de la posada- dijo Sasuke recordando a un chico peliazul.

Akio sonrió -Si Uchiha-san- asintió -Cuando supe que mi padre iba detrás de usted me decidí a hacer todo lo posible porque mi padre no le hiciera daño de ninguna forma. Decidí yo mismo hacer la invasión y el secuestro para evitar demasiadas víctimas. Además lo sumergí en el jutsu de utopía para que se mantuviera bien y tranquilo durante su embarazo-

-Te lo agradezco- dijo Naruto con una leve inclinación.

Akio respondió el gesto levemente -Los interrogatorios a sus kunoichis no rindieron frutos por lo que mi padre se decidió a estudiar a Sasuke directamente adelantando el nacimiento del bebé, pudo haber muerto así que me decidí a hacerle frente, el nacimiento se adelantó por sí solo y fue cuando llegó el Kazekage- explicó.

-¿Cómo podemos confiar en tu palabra?- dijo la Hokage.

-Porque nunca me han dañado- dijo Sasuke -Yo confío en él- intercedió.

Naruto le sonrió a su esposo, feliz porque su moreno ya no fuera tan cerrado y confiara en aquel joven que hasta a él le había caído bien. Aunque un poco celoso por la familiaridad de esos dos.

La Hokage torció la boca pero al final suspiró.

-De acuerdo los hechos no mienten, nunca dañaste a tus rehenes, al contrario los cuidaste y ayudaste en la pelea contra tu padre Namae Yozora- dijo la Hokage.

-Siento mucho todo lo sucedido Hokage-sama- dijo Akio arrepentido.

-Tú no puedes cargar con los errores de tu padre, no te disculpes- dijo Sasuke comprensivo.

-Y todo fue por un mortal que no supo ver la verdad- dijo Rafael entrando al lugar con Ariel y Neji detrás de él.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Itachi.

-Antes que nada quiero restablecer el vínculo de Sasuke con su guardiana- dijo Rafael.

-¿Qué era lo que le sucedía a Ariel?- cuestionó el Kazekage.

-La bebita de Uchiha Sasuke tiene un chakra muy particular al igual que Akeru- explicó la Hokage y miró a Naruto -Pregúntale a tu inquilino-

Naruto gruñó cosas ininteligibles para luego suspirar.

-El desgraciado procreó de nuevo- informó el rubio.

Sasuke lo miró sorprendido -¿Quieres decir qué...?- miró a su nenita.

-Si, Toru también tiene una hermanita- dijo Naruto.

-Exactamente, el chakra de la criatura tiene chakra del biju Kyubi el cual estaba infectando a Ariel bloqueando sus poderes lo cual afectaba directamente a Sasuke- dijo Rafael.

-Nuestra misión era conseguir la flor del sol para preparar una infusión que Ariel ya bebió- dijo Neji seriamente.

-Una vez curada puedo restablecer su lazo- dijo Rafael y sus alas aparecieron en su espalda dos plumas se desprendieron, una se metió dentro de Sasuke y otra dentro de Ariel -listo, es todo-

Sasuke se llevó una mano al pecho y miró a Ariel preocupado.

-¿Sucede algo amor?- preguntó Naruto al ver su expresión.

Sasuke negó de inmediato y sonrió.

-No, nada amor- y le dio un beso simple pero tierno.

-Entonces ¿Qué quisiste decir antes con "la verdad"?- preguntó Gaara impaciente.

-Eso es por...- Rafael miró a Ariel -¿Recuerdas que tenías que llevar el alma de Hinata a reunirse con Kami?-

Ariel asintió -Pero no la pude encontrar- dijo.

-Eso es porque Kami ya había encomendado su alma a un nuevo ser- dijo Rafael.

-¿Reencarnó?- dijo Deidara sorprendido.

-Algo así- dijo Rafael

-¿Podemos saber en quién?- preguntó Hanabi ansiosa.

Rafael miró en dirección a Sasuke. El moreno había estado mirando a su nena, embelesado hasta que sintió la mirada de todos y escuchó lo último dicho por Rafael. Levantó la mirada entendiéndolo y no lo podía creer.

-¿Mi bebé?- preguntó sorprendido.

Rafael asintió -Originalmente tu nunca tendrías una niña, pero el sacrificio de esa chica regresó su alma al mundo como esa niña- explicó -Ella nunca tendrá recuerdos de su vida pasada pero si sus habilidades que se desarrollarán conforme su crecimiento-

-Entonces ella es la reencarnación de Hina-chan- dijo Naruto sorprendido mirando a su bebita.

-Hina-chan- dijo Sasuke besando la frente de su nena, tan eufórico a punto de llorar de nuevo pero se contuvo sonriendo feliz.

-Ella sigue con nosotros- dijo Naruto feliz abrazando a sus amores.

-Y yo no debí entrometerme tanto pero está hecho y no me queda más que volver con Kami- dijo Rafael mirándolos a todos -Nos veremos en la eternidad- y se desvaneció en una lluvia de plumas que se fueron con el viento.

-Mami- murmuró Yusei dormido a un lado de su madre en la misma cama.

Sasuke sonrió y le acarició el cabellito.

-Bueno, ¿Cómo se llamará la nena?- preguntó Karin después de un largo silencio.

Sasuke sonrió y miró a Akio -¿Tienes alguna idea Akio?- preguntó.

El ojidorado se sorprendió -¿Me pregunta a mi?-

Sasuke miró a su rubio el cual aceptó y ambos miraron al ojidorado.

-claro, sin tu intervención mi niña nunca hubiera nacido- dijo el moreno.

Akio se sonrojo avergonzado -Em... Lo pensaré... Un momento...-

-Por lo menos ya todo terminó- dijo Itachi.

NxSNxS

Pasó un tiempo en lo que todos se recuperaban de la batalla y se decidía que hacer con los tipos malos. Se decidió que volverían a su tierra, esta vez el líder de todos era Akio por derecho sin embargo éste rehusó ser el líder de un grupo de bandidos sin honor, se decidió a recorrer el mundo para desarrollar sus técnicas junto con sus amigos Mara y Juro.

Se encontraban en ese momento amigos y conocidos de la famosa familia Uzumaki-Uchiha y la Hokage en persona afuera de la villa para despedir a Akio y compañía. Sasuke estaba ahí cargando en brazos a su nenita mientras que Naruto cargaba a Yusei.

-Bueno, es hora de despedirnos- dijo Sasuke.

-Nos veremos de nuevo, lo prometo- dijo Akio sonriendo, se acercó al Uchiha abrazándolo con cuidado por consideración a su bebita, le susurró unas cosas al oído y se alejó dándole un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida.

Cabe mencionar que a Naruto no le gustó mucho ese último detalle pero se mordió la lengua. Mara se abrazó al Uchiha con emoción deseándole lo mejor del mundo, luego se despidió igual del rubio y del peque Yusei. Juro no era muy sonriente pero se despidió con un apretón de manos y una ligera disculpa a Yusei por sus malos tratos cuando se conocieron. Yusei le sonrió y se despidió como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Cuando se hubieron marchado muchos regresaron su atención a la familia feliz.

-Pero bueno ¿Ya saben cuál va a ser el nombre de la nena?- dijo Karin impaciente.

Sasuke sonrió recordando lo que Akio le había dicho al oído "Su nombre será..."

-Su nombre es Mei Noa-

Y la bebita rio contenta.

"Gracias por volver Hina-chan"

NxSNxS

N/A: Listones de colores! xD

Ya se terminó esta nueva saga, ni lo vieron venir ¿Verdad? XD

En fin, quiero hacer un capi especial para todos ustedes y para ello necesito su ayuda, se trata de un programa de entrevista elijan a los participantes, puede ser quien sea y también elijan sus preguntas yo me hago cargo de TODO lo demás XD

Bueno si no es mucho pedir, pueden mandar sus preguntas y sugerencias a mi correo o en sus review. Si no llegan pues entonces no hay programa pero recuerden que es para ustedes y para satisfacer todas sus dudas y escuchar sus quejas, no se ustedes pero yo creo que sería divertido XD.

Atención:

Mei= Comienzo, brote, vida

Noa= Amor

En fin, nos leemos luego Bye!


	30. TIEMPO DESPUES

Naruto no me pertenece... Es de Kishimoto T.T

CAPITULO 25

Han pasado poco más de 8 años desde que Madara fue derrotado, en Konoha se respiraba paz y alegría desde hace poco más de seis meses estrenaban Hokage. Así es por fin después de tanto tiempo y a sus 24 primaveras Uzumaki Naruto había logrado hacer realidad su sueño, sin embargo su mayor meta ya estaba cumplida pues a su lado tenía un esposo maravilloso y dos hijos de los cuales estaba orgulloso.

Pero no solo él, todos sus amigos habían desarrollado y formado sus propias familias, unas más recientes, otras que ya se veían venir y otras totalmente sorpresivas.

En Akatsuki por ejemplo Konan y Nagato ya llevaban un año de casados después de dos años de noviazgo y la peliazul llevaba ya cinco meses de embarazo. Gaara y Sai ya llevaban 5 años de matrimonio después de 1 año de noviazgo y tenían una hija pelirroja de ojos negros y 5 años de edad de nombre Kamil. Shikamaru y Temari llevaban 3 años de matrimonio después de 5 años de noviazgo y tenían una niña de 2 años igualita a Shikamaru (claro k más linda) de nombre Kitai. Ino y Chouji llevaban un año de matrimonio sin noviazgo. Karin y Suigetsu llevaban 2 años de matrimonio después de 2 años de noviazgo lleno de peleas pero esa era su forma de quererse. En cambio Juugo encontró el amor con la hija del dueño de Ichiraku, él y Ayame llevaban 1 año y 6 meses de matrimonio con un hijo de 2 años de nombre Kai. Iruka y Kakashi seguían en unión libre. Itachi y Deidara ya llevaban 5 años de matrimonio y tenían 2 hijos gemelos un niño pelinegro de ojos negros de nombre Kyo y una niña pelinegra de ojos azules llamada Kim, ambos de 3 años de edad. En cambio Hanabi había comenzado un noviazgo con Lee y ya llevaban seis meses saliendo. Por otro lado Neji estaba en una relación con Ten Ten y tenían un hijo igualito a Neji de no ser por sus ojos de color miel de nombre Dante con 4 años de edad.

Con nuestra pareja protagonista ya llevaban 7 años de matrimonio, Akeru ya contaba con 11 años de edad y era un joven apuesto y poderoso ninja de rango chunin digno alumno de Itachi Uchiha. En cambio Mei Noa su hermanita ya tenía 6 años de edad, poseía las habilidades ninja de un genin de buen nivel pero a costa de mucho esfuerzo. Ella era de cabello negro con mechones rojos y ojos blancos perlados pero al contrario de su hermano ella no poseía talento natural Uchiha pero si la perseverancia y constancia de su padre y vida pasada, además de ser sometida a desprecios por parte de los aldeanos que no la reconocían como hija de Uzumaki por sus ojos dignos de una Hyuga, la tachaban como el producto de una infidelidad de Sasuke con un Hyuga.

Además de tener un Kekkeigenkai especial que no podía manejar por ello siempre llevaba lentes oscuros. Debido a esos maltratos de los aldeanos la pequeña Mei era muy seria para su edad pero en el fondo seguía siendo solo una niña y por eso Sasuke intentaba pasar el mayor tiempo posible a su lado, aunque no siempre era posible.

Naruto pasaba bastante tiempo en la oficina, Itachi y Neji eran sus guardaespaldas mientras que Deidara cuidaba de sus hijos en una casa del barrio Uchiha, Sasuke también se la pasaba en misiones al igual que Akeru mientras que Mei se la pasaba entrenando con Rui su minibiju que contrario a Kyubi y Toru que eran terrestres Rui era una águila bastante linda y amable al contrario de sus parientes.

Lo que más alegraba a la pequeña en esos momentos era cuidar del hijo de Neji, Dante quien como ella no era aceptado por el clan Hyuga debido al color de sus ojos.

Y esto empieza un día normal en Konoha...

Naruto como siempre se levantó temprano encontrando a su adorado esposo durmiendo plácidamente sobre su pecho, sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente. A los pocos segundos Sasuke despertó y le sonrió.

-Buenos días amor- dijo el rubio.

-Buenos días corazón- respondió el moreno y no pudieron evitar reír.

-¿Desde cuándo somos tan cursis?- dijo el rubio.

-Ni idea dobe- dijo el moreno poniéndose de pie cubriendo su desnudes con una sábana -Vamos vete a bañar en lo que preparo el desayuno-

-Me encanta tener una linda esposa que me atienda- dijo el rubio coqueto. Sasuke se ruborizó un poco y se metió en el closet, cuando salió Naruto ya estaba en la ducha y él seguía en pijama para ir a despertar a sus tesoros.

En la habitación de su primogénito se encontró al chico ya despierto haciendo abdominales mientras Toru dormía sobre el cubrecama. En la habitación de su niña se encontraba Mei durmiendo abrazando a Dante ya que el día anterior Neji lo había dejado porque iba a salir en una misión de dos días. El moreno suspiró y fue a despertar a los niños.

-Cinco minutos más mami- pidió la niña.

-vamos princesa no seas floja- dijo Sasuke acariciando su cabello.

-tes minutos más Sasu oka-san- murmuró el niño adormilado haciendo sonreír al moreno y es que ese niño ya parecía parte de la familia, Neji siempre lo llevaba a su casa a jugar, es más parecía solamente hijo de Neji y no de Ten Ten pues a la castaña a penas y se le veía con el niño.

-vamos pequeños voy a hacer waffles- tentó el Uchiha.

-mmm Rui ayuda a mamá- dijo Mei y de su interior salió la águila.

-Será un placer ayudar pero no tengo pulgares- dijo Rui apenada.

Sasuke escuchó el sonido de la ducha al acabar.

-Ok Rui me encantaría que me ayudaras pero ustedes ya levántense- dijo Sasuke moviendo más a los niños para luego salir de ahí seguido del águila.

-Adoro a tu familia- dijo Dante sentándose en la cama y tallándose los ojitos.

-Seguro, son adorables cuando no los tienes todo el tiempo encima- dijo Mei de malhumor saliendo de la cama.

-Noa-chan... ¿No quieres a Sasu okasan?- dijo el niño abrazando a su ovejita de peluche.

Mei suspiró y miró al piso -Es mi madre, por supuesto que lo quiero... Pero casi no los veo...-

Dante salió de la cama y fue a abrazarse a lo chica.

-Yo toy contigo- dijo el niñito.

Mei sonrió un poquito -No te preocupes, creo que así es mejor- dijo correspondiendo el gesto del niño.

Dante sonrió y la soltó -Yo nunca te dejaré sola, ya verás, cuando sea grande me casaré contigo para que siempre estemos juntos- aseguró feliz.

Mei se sacó de onda, hasta donde ella sabía... Pensándolo bien... No sabía mucho del tema... Solo atinó a reírse.

-Seguro Dante-chan-

NxSNxS

Cuando bajaron seguían en pijama y Mei ya traía sus lentes oscuros, se encontraron con Sasuke siendo acosado por Naruto en la cocina mientras el moreno intentaba hacer los waffles.

-Naruto, tranquilo, pronto bajaran los niños- dijo Sasuke sintiendo al rubio dándole besitos en el cuello que lo hacían estremecer.

-¿Qué tiene? Que vean cuanto te amo- dijo el rubio a su oído.

A Mei y Dante se les subieron los colores.

-Ohayo Noa, Dante- saludó Rui que estaba sobre el respaldo de una silla del comedor.

Al oír eso Sasuke le dio un codazo al rubio para sacárselo de encima y voltear a ver a los niños algo sonrojado de vergüenza.

-Buenos días familia- dijo Akeru entrando a la cocina ya cambiado usando su uniforme ninja.

-Buenos días ¿Tienes misión hoy?- preguntó Sasuke poniendo los waffles en la mesa donde todos tomaron asiento mientras Toru y Rui se colocaban al lado de sus contenedores.

-Sip, ¿Verdad oto-san?- dijo Yusei a su rubio padre.

Naruto sonrió -Tranquilo Sasu, nada del otro mundo- dijo.

-Bueno- dijo Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros y luego miró a Dante y a su hija -¿Y qué harán hoy chicos?- preguntó con una amable sonrisa.

-¿Podemos ir a visitar a Nagato-san?- preguntó Dante emocionado.

Mei se encogió de hombros -seguro ¿Porqué no?- dijo sin emoción.

-Neji llegará mañana temprano si no hay contratiempos- dijo Naruto pensativo comiendo su desayuno.

-¡Si otosan!- dijo feliz Dante.

-Bueno terminen de comer- dijo Sasuke.

NxSNxS

Después del desayuno Akeru partió para ir a reunirse con su equipo del cual era líder, no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a su madre y despedirse de su hermanita con un beso en la frente y de su padre con una inclinación. Salió siendo seguido por Toru.

Naruto terminó y se puso su capa de Hokage, se despidió de su esposa con un beso y de su hija con otro beso en su frente y salió con rumbo a la torre Hokage.

Sasuke se puso a recoger la casa mientras Mei y Dante se bañaban y cambiaban ya que habían desayunado en pijama al igual que Sasuke. Cuando los niños bajaron Sasuke ya había terminado y se estaba bañando.

-será mejor irnos ya- dijo Mei, llevaba un short corto de mezclilla con botas de sandalia, una blusa negra con estampado de alas y un chaleco con gorrito de color azul, en su espalda tenía el símbolo del clan Uzumaki-Uchiha, se puso su lentes negros.

Dante traía un short blanco y una playera roja con el símbolo del clan Hyuga además de vendajes en sus piernas e intentó en balde peinar su cabellito castaño pero no funcionó.

-¡Mamá ya nos vamos!- dijo Noa

-¡Cuídense!- gritó Sasuke desde el baño.

Noa y Dante salieron de la casa mientras Sasuke seguía en la ducha. Pensaba algo triste en su hija Mei, odiaba la manera en la que la trataban al igual que al niño de Neji, por culpa de sus descuidos su pequeña ahora era una niña fría sin muchas emociones, como él hacía tiempo, ¿Cómo dejó que eso pasará? ¿Cuándo la dejó sola? Pensaba apesadumbrado. Por suerte Akeru ya era bastante grande y a todos caía bien, era fuerte y sabía cuidarse solo como Itachi y Naruto le habían enseñado, pero su niña, la reencarnación de Hina-chan era igual a ella, lo que más quería era protegerla y no había podido.

-Me siento tan torpe- dijo Sasuke -No soy una buena madre- estaba por echarse a llorar cuando sintió algo extraño en su pecho, su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, su respiración a agitarse, no supo cuando perdió fuerzas y cayó al piso de la ducha jalando la cortina de baño que se desprendió y cayó sobre él, ya en el piso su mundo se volvió negro mientras la ducha seguía mojándolo.

NxSNxS

Mientras tanto en la aldea Akeru caminaba por la zona comercial bastante aburrido cuando divisó a lo lejos a una morena que conocía muy bien.

-¿Mamá?- dijo Yusei incrédulo.

Metros más allá se encontraba una mujer que era idéntica a la versión femenina de su madre, vestía con sus sandalias de bota, licra negra hasta la mitad de sus muslos, una especie de falda azul atada con un cinturón de cuerda morado y una camisa blanca de manga larga holgada y abierta por delante casi dejando ver sus pechos, además su cabello era largo hasta la cintura.

La versión femenina de Sasuke sonrió con prepotencia e hizo una serie de sellos para luego lanzar su Katon contra una tienda.

-¡Mamá!- dijo Yusei corriendo hacía ella.

Todo comenzó a incendiarse, la mujer sonrió satisfecha y salió corriendo de ahí.

-¡Espera mamá!- dijo Yusei sorprendido y preocupado por el actuar de su madre, sin embargo no la pudo seguir y se dedicó a apagar el incendio -debo avisar a papá- dijo cuando terminó el incendio.

NxSNxS

Naruto se sorprendió cuando vio el incendio repentino desde la ventana de su oficina pero obviamente no vio al culpable. De inmediato mando ninjas a ayudar a apagar el incendio y cuando todo se calmó fue que sintió algo extraño, algo comenzaba a subir por su pecho asfixiándolo, comenzó a hiperventilar, sus manos temblaban y sus pies ya no lo sostenían. Cayó al piso y su mundo comenzó a volverse negro.

NxSNxS

-Mira Noa-chan- dijo Dante señalando hacía la montaña de Hokages.

Mei miró y en lo alto vio a una chica de largo cabello rubio atado en dos coletas y con marcas en las mejillas, vestida con un pantalón pescador naranja y una chamarra naranja y negro que llevaba abierta dejando ver un top negro que apenas cubría los grandes pechos de la mujer.

-¿Papá?- dijo Mei insegura.

La rubia sonrió e hizo dos clones formando la rasenshuriken la cual lanzó y ésta voló y se estrelló contra los rostros de los Hokages destruyéndolos y provocando derrumbe de rocas que se precipitaron contra la aldea, afortunadamente Nagato estaba ahí y con ayuda de Pain detuvo la avalancha de rocas.

Una vez pasada la catástrofe la rubia ya no estaba ahí. Mei y Dante se miraron.

-Vamos a investigar- dijo la pequeña Noa.

NxSNxS

Itachi se extraño al ya no escuchar movimiento dentro de la oficina del Hokage por lo que entró sin siquiera tocar y lo que encontró no le gusto.

-¡Naruto-kun!- dijo sorprendido mirando al rubio en el piso, inconsciente, de inmediato fue con él preocupado -Naruto-kun despierta- dijo moviéndolo un poco, revisó su pulso y al poco rato el rubio comenzó a despertar.

-Itachi- dijo Naruto confundido espabilándose.

-Naruto-kun ¿Qué te sucedió?- preguntó Itachi preocupado.

-No sé- dijo el rubio, por la puerta entró de inmediato Nagato.

-Naruto- dijo sorprendido el pelirrojo de verlo ahí -¿Qué demonios te pasa?- dijo un poco alterado.

-¿A qué te refieres Nagato?- dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie con ayuda de Itachi.

-Al derrumbe que provocaste- respondió el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué provoqué? No sé de qué demonios me hablas- dijo Naruto llevándose una mano a la cabeza con un gesto de dolor.

-¡Oto-san!- rápido entró Akeru a la oficina -¿Has visto a mamá?-

-¿Eh?- dijo Naruto sumamente confundido.

-Está pasando algo raro- dijo Itachi -Nagato, el hokage no ha abandonado la oficina en todo el día-

-¿Qué sucede con Sasuke, Akeru?- dijo Naruto preocupado ignorando el dolor de su cabeza.

-Provocó un incendio en el centro- dijo Akeru.

-Imposible, mi ototo no haría algo así- dijo Itachi seguro.

-Entonces si no fue Naruto el de la avalancha y Sasuke no fue el del incendio- dijo Nagato intentando atar cabos.

-Naruto-kun cayo inconsciente de repente- dijo Itachi.

-Entonces mamá...- dijo Akeru.

-Dios, Sasuke- dijo Naruto y en un segundo salió disparado del lugar con dirección a su hogar.

Saltó por los techos de los edificios y llegó a velocidad luz a su hogar, entró como loco buscando a su moreno, gritando y llamándolo. Al no recibir respuesta se desesperó pero de inmediato intentó invocar clones para buscarlo por toda la casa, sin embargo no pudo, no le dio importancia y salió corriendo a su habitación, una vez ahí escuchó el sonido de la ducha y entró sin pensarlo dos veces. Ahí dentro tirado en el suelo, desnudo cubierto solo por la cortina de plástico arrancada de la ducha estaba su Sasuke completamente empapado temblando de frío.

-Dios Sasuke no- dijo el rubio yendo con su esposo, lo tomó en brazos con cuidado notando su temperatura baja. De prisa lo alzó quitándole la cortina y cerrando las llaves, lo llevó a la habitación metiéndolo al instante entre las cobijas de su cama, la cama de ambos.

-Sasuke, Sasuke, tranquilo, estarás bien- dijo el rubio frotándolo con las mantas para calentarlo.

Poco a poco el moreno recobró el color y también la consciencia.

-¿Naruto?- murmuró distinguiendo una silueta borrosa de cabello rubio.

-Sasuke gracias Dios- dijo el rubio sentado en el borde de la cama tomando su mano y besándosela.

-¿Qué paso...? ¿Dónde estoy...?- dijo confundido el moreno llevando su otra mano a su cabeza con muecas de dolor -Dios, mi cabeza va a estallar- se quejó.

De inmediato por la puerta entraron Akeru, Nagato e Itachi viendo el estado del moreno.

-¿Qué demonios?- dijo Sasuke adolorido -¿Qué hacen aquí?- dijo confundido.

-Tranquilo Sasuke, no te esfuerces- dijo el rubio y volteó a mirar a Akeru -Por favor trae a Tsunade-obachan-

Akeru asintió y salió corriendo de ahí.

-Calma Sasuke- susurró el rubio besando en la frente a su moreno que se quejaba del dolor de cabeza, mismo que le aquejaba a él pero en el moreno era mucho más intenso al punto de llenarle los ojos de lágrimas.

Itachi y Nagato salieron de la habitación haciendo conjeturas de lo ocurrido, por un lado con el "clon" de Sasuke bien pudo haber sido cualquiera puesto que el Katon era fácil de dominar en cambio con el "clon" de su Hokage nadie más podía hacer el rasenshuriken como él.

Al poco tiempo llegó Tsunade con su asistente Shizune y Yusei. Entraron a la habitación de la pareja de inmediato a examinar al moreno cuyo dolor de cabeza parecía no remitir, mientras la rubia se encargaba del moreno, Shizune revisaba también a Naruto.

Al cabo de una hora la Hokage dejó a Sasuke dormido con ayuda de un sedante mientras que el rubio ya estaba más repuesto de eso. La ex-hokage lo miró seriamente.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- dijo la rubia seriamente mientras acariciaba la frente del moreno dormido.

Naruto negó -Ni idea, él se quedó a hacer la limpieza, yo estaba en mi oficina cuando comencé a sentir una presión extraña en el pecho, me faltaba la respiración y luego me desmaye- explicó.

-Poco antes había ocurrido un incendio provocado en el centro- dijo Akeru -Juraría que fue mi madre en su versión femenina. Después atacaron el monumento de Kages, Nagato-san dijo que vio a mi padre en su sexy jutsu hacerlo pero Itachi-san dijo que había estado en su oficina toda la mañana-

-Cuando desperté ya todo había pasado y cuando supe vine a ver a Sasuke y lo encontré desmayado en el suelo de la ducha, empapado y temblando de frío- dijo Naruto.

-Pues es extraño pero Sasuke y tu sufrieron una baja peligrosa de chakra por eso el desmayo y el dolor de cabeza. Al tener a Kyubi en tu interior tú recuperaste más rápido tu chakra, por eso el dolor y el desmayo fueron menores. Pero Sasuke de por si tiene un chakra bastante limitado, tardará en recuperarse. Pero lo que me preocupa es la causa de que ambos perdieran su chakra de esa manera y los misteriosos "clones" suyos- dijo la rubia pensativa.

Naruto miró preocupado a su esposo, Akeru, Itachi y Nagato se encontraban preocupados.

NxSNxS

Mientras tanto en el bosque de Konoha se encontraban Mei y Dante siguiendo a la copia femenina de su rubio padre, llevaban un rato con la persecución cuando su objetivo se reunió con otra mujer esta vez era una morena idéntica a su madre.

-¿qué demonios ocurre aquí?- dijo Noa en voz baja.

Las mujeres se detuvieron en un claro del bosque, conversando, bueno, en realidad la rubia hablaba y hablaba y la morena solo escuchaba.

-Se parecen mucho a Naruto otosan y Sasu okasan- dijo Dante en voz bajita.

-Si, pero eso es imposible, siento el chakra de mis padres en la aldea, sin embargo estos son idénticos ¿cómo puede haber dos chakras iguales en dos lugares a la vez?- dijo Mei pensativa.

-¿clones?- preguntó Dante inseguro.

Mei negó enfocando sus ojos a través de sus lentes en la red de chakra de ambas mujeres. –Su chakra es normal, como el de cualquier persona, es de igual proporción, los clones poseen una cantidad de chakra limitada. Además mis padres no harían esto- dijo convencida.

-Lo hubieras visto Sasuki, fue genial como se desplomaron esos feos rostros y la gente gritaba y corría por todos lados- decía emocionada la rubia.

-Llamas mucho la atención Naruko- dijo la morena.

La rubia se encogió de hombros –Fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió- dijo.

-Shh, aquí viene – la cayó la morena.

Ambas se callaron y voltearon a mirar a un punto en específico entre los árboles. Se escucharon pasos y de entre los árboles apareció una figura encapuchada. Las mujeres se inclinaron en señal de respeto y miraron a la figura desconocida.

-Buen trabajo, con esto la gente comenzara a desconfiar de la pareja favorita de la aldea- dijo el encapuchado cuya voz era la de una mujer.

-¿y cuál es el siguiente paso?- preguntó Naruko seriamente.

-Sigan causando desastres, mientras les quiten el chakra a se par y estén inconscientes todos creerán que fueron ellos- dijo la encapuchada.

-¿qué hacemos con los hijos?- dijo Sasuki.

-Desaparézcanlos- dijo la encapuchada pero después lo pensó mejor –llévenselos a Kabuto, le encantará tener nuevos sujetos de experimentación- sonrió –lo que yo quiero es destruirlo todo y no me importa matar a todo el que se interponga en mi venganza, lo he esperado ya durante 8 largos años- entonces comenzó a reír mientras s bajaba la capucha revelando un rostro bonito, ojos verdes y largo cabello rosa –pagarán con sangre y lágrimas todo lo que me hicieron, lo juro-

NxSNxS

N/A: ¡Premio especial a quien adivine quien es el nuevo villano de la temporada XD!

Por supuesto esto no podía acabar sin darle su merecido (=

En fin, sobre el programa de entrevista (la k mencione en las notas finales del cap anterior) pues no me han llegado sugerencias ni muchos review (depresión temporal T.T) así que no he podido hacerlo puesto que solo me han sugerido a Sasu, Naru y Yusei, a los cuales por supuesto que no podían faltar, así que ese cap se retrasará o probablemente no lo haga, y yo que tenía tantas ganas T-T

Pero bueno, no me hagan caso XD, en todo caso pueden seguir mandando sus sugerencias para dicho programa, esperaré más tiempo, además estoy en un nuevo proyecto no se olviden de su servidora KawaiNeko-chan con sus nuevas ideas (espero)

En fin, muchas palabras, nos leemos luego XD.


	31. SECUESTRO Y CASTIGO

Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto... T.T

CAPITULO 26

Mei y Dante estaban en serio peligro, al mirar a aquella chica de cabellos rosas, sabían que nada bueno les esperaba, sin embargo la pequeña ojiblanca no se dejó asustar y con una seña indicó a Dante que debían de darse prisa y volver a la aldea, su padre Naruto debía saber todo aquello.

Tal vez se debiera al destino o a que todavía no eran muy buenos ninja, el caso era que cuando comenzaron a retirarse la rama en la que estaban crujió llamando la atención de las otras tres chicas quienes de inmediato les reconocieron.

-Maldición- dijo Mei por lo bajo.

-¡Atrápenlos!- ordenó la pelirosa a las otras dos quienes de inmediato la obedecieron.

-Demonios- dijo Mei y sin pensarlo dos veces agarró a Dante y lo echó en su espalda para luego echar a correr con el niño a cuestas.

Corrió a toda velocidad hasta que se dio cuenta de que no podría perder a sus perseguidoras. De inmediato liberó a Rui de su cuerpo. El ave creció y Mei subió sobre el águila echando a volar velozmente.

-Esa chiquilla tiene muchos trucos- dijo Sasuki interesada.

-Parece que no soy tan única'ttebayo- dijo Naruko -Ese zorro maldito también se multiplica- dijo con un puchero.

-Sabes que NO somos únicas, somos clones- dijo Sasuki duramente.

-Lo sé ttebayo- dijo Naruko y sonrió -Pero eso no evitará que cumpla mis metas-

-Debemos obedecer a Sakura- dijo Sasuki fríamente -Así que no pienses en tonterías-

Naruko la miró mal -Algún día lo verás como yo lo veo Sasu-chan- aseguró.

Sasuki la ignoró y miró a Mei y Dante sobre Rui -Se acercan cada vez más a la villa, si las vamos a capturar es ahora o nunca- dijo.

Naruko asintió comenzando a emanar chakra rojo, sus ojos se volvieron rojos y sus rasgos cambiaron, le crecieron los colmillos y las uñas.

-Aquí voy-

NxSNxS

Despertó de golpe.

-¿Qué sucede Sasuke?- preguntó Naruto preocupado acercándose a él.

Sasuke se llevó una mano al pecho, su respiración estaba cortada y sentía frío, un mal presentimiento.

-Madre, ¿Estás bien?- su sol Akeru estaba ahí, entonces su presentimiento era...

Miró a Naruto -¿Dónde está Mei?- preguntó bruscamente.

Naruto se sobresaltó por la pregunta tan repentina -Eh... Pues, no lo sé- dijo nerviosamente.

Sasuke negó en shock, su corazón acelerado -No, onegai no- rogó y de inmediato salió de la cama cubierto con una sábana y corriendo al armario, se encerró y se vistió a toda prisa con su uniforme ninja.

-Sasuke ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Naruto preocupado esperándolo fuera -¡Sasuke!-

En ese momento Sasuke salió cogiendo sus herramientas ninja y guardándolas en sus respectivos sitios, cuando estaba por salir Naruto le cerró el paso sosteniéndolo de los hombros.

-¡Sasuke contesta!- exigió el rubio.

-¡Voy a salvar a mi hija!- gritó Sasuke y se soltó del rubio.

-Naruto-kun ¿No sientes algo?- dijo Itachi comenzando a sentir un chakra muy particular.

Naruto se concentró y se desconcertó al sentir un chakra idéntico al suyo mezclado con el de Kyubi... E iba a por su hija.

-tsk, maldición- dijo el rubio -Tengo que ir, pero tú no te mueves de aquí- dijo tomando al moreno de los hombros -Acabas de despertarte y tienes una baja peligrosa de chakra, no pienso arriesgarte así-

Sasuke lo miró con enfado -De ninguna manera, ¡Tengo que ir por mi hija!- dijo con desesperación, Naruto se sorprendió de ver en esos pozos de alquitrán la misma cabezonería y determinación que lo caracterizaban a él.

-De acuerdo- aceptó el rubio -Pero no te separes de mí y no hagas imprudencias- dijo y de inmediato cargó en brazos a su esposo.

Sasuke se sujetó a su cuello y de inmediato el rubio salió por la ventana echando a correr por sobre los tejados. Nagato, Itachi y Akeru les siguieron.

NxSNxS

Comenzaron los ataques a supe velocidad de parte de Naruko quien como una bestia enfurecida se lanzaba contra los infantes y atacaba con sus garras para alcanzarlos en el aire y cogerlos. Sasuki, en cambio se limitaba a ataques con sus agujas Chidori.

Rui estaba aterrorizada esquivando a duras penas los ataques mientras que Mei había invocado su espada y se defendía de las agujas, Dante se aferraba a la cintura de su amiga y protectora. Más adelante se veían los muros de la aldea, en la cima de la muralla se encontraba Akeru.

-Ya los veo oto-san- dijo el chico.

Abajo Naruto asintió dejando a Sasuke en el piso subió a donde su hijo y miró sorprendido a los clones de él y su pareja atacando a su hija y su protegido que volaban en la espalda de la minibiju Rui.

-¡Mei!- gritó el rubio llamando la atención de la pequeña.

-Mira, es el mismísimo Hokage - ¡Qué honor!- se burló Sasuki dejando su ataque en manos de Naruko mientras ella se interponía entre el rubiales y su hijita.

-¿Quién diablos eres tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Porqué haces esto?- dijo el rubio fríamente.

Sasuki sonrió de lado -¿Qué ya no me reconoces amor? Si me parezco tanto a tu maridito- se burló -Por lo demás no importa, sólo sigo ordenes-

-¿De quién?- exigió saber el Hokage -Y dile a tu amiguita que deje en paz a mis niños- gruñó amenazante.

-Esa no es forma de tratar a una dama y menos si se parece a tu esposo- dijo Sasuki

-Parece que tendré que sacarte respuestas a las malas- dijo Naruto colocándose en posición de ataque.

-Dobe- dijo Sasuki sacando su espada y rodeándola de Chidori -Ven por mí-

Naruto no esperó más y se lanzó al ataque mientras que Sasuke abajo del muro moría de incertidumbre. El rubio se sorprendió de los ataques de la morena, era como pelear con su teme, sólo que los movimientos de la chica eran más letales y sin remordimiento alguno, varias veces estuvo a punto de atravesarle el corazón al verdadero rubio y todo eso sin usar su sharingan.

-Maldición, esto es peor de lo que pensaba- dijo el rubio por lo bajo, a pesar de todo no podía atacar bien a la chica porque...

Sasuki se lanzó en un ataque frontal contra el rubio, éste preparó su Rasengan para contraatacar, pero justo cuando estaba por impactar la imagen de la chica se deformó viendo frente a él a su querido teme. Se paralizó por un segundo el cual aprovechó Sasuki para atravesarle un costado con la espada y mandando descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo. El Hokage retrocedió hasta el muro donde Sasuke lo esperaba mirando todo con horror, su hijita estaba en peligro, la rubia no dejaba de atacar a Rui y ésta se estaba debilitando a cada segundo.

-Akeru, ayuda a tu hermana- dijo Naruto reincorporándose con dificultad sosteniéndose su costado sangrante.

El chico asintió y se dirigió a donde Naruko.

"mocoso, deja de pensar cosas inútiles" dijo Kyubi en su interior " ella no es nuestro Sasuke" gruñó.

-Naruto, onegai, mírame- dijo Sasuke llegando junto a su rubio -No importa que pase, detenla, no pienses en nada, yo estoy aquí, esperándote, a ti y a mi hija, apoyándote- dijo y le dio un beso en los labios -Ve, atácala sin piedad- ordenó seriamente.

Naruto lo miró a los ojos y asintió.

-Pongámonos serios- dijo Naruto de pie mientras sus ojos se coloreaban de dorado y sus párpados de rojo.

-¡¿Qué demonios?- dijo Akeru al ver que Naruko también adoptaba la imagen de su padre.

-Bien chiquillo, vamos a ver qué tanto de enseñó Itachi- dijo Naruko divertida.

Entonces Naruko y Akeru comenzaron a pelear, él con técnicas de trueno y viento y ella con viento y chakra de Kyubi. El menor se sorprendió al ver las mismas técnicas de su padre en esa chica, pero no se dejó amedrentar, al contrario, él conocía muy bien las técnicas de su padre y tomaría ventaja de ello.

Naruto notó extrañado como su chakra se desvanecía, sentía como su chakra era robado. Se decidió a acabar con Sasuki lo antes posible. Dispersó sus clones para distraerla y en medio del humo y el desastre le arrojó una rasenshuriken.

Sasuki estaba atenta a los movimientos del rubio y sonrió al reconocer la rasenshuriken pero un grito la distrajo.

Akeru había logrado traspasar la defensa de Naruko golpeándola con un poderoso ataque eléctrico que le hizo una herida en un costado, no fue tan grande como pudo haber sido, pero sin duda la lastimó.

Al instante Naruto gritó y sintió una herida en su otro costado, sorprendido miró a su clon femenino notando la herida idéntica a la suya, se paralizó al ver la rasenshuriken dirigida hacía Sasuki y como ella estaba distraída. Se aterrorizó al comprender lo que sucedía. Y miró a su Sasuke que le regresó una mirada preocupada.

-¡SASUKE!- gritó Naruto conmocionado.

-¡SASUKI!- gritó Naruko.

En eso Mei arrojó a Dante hacía su hermano y ella junto con Rui volaron a toda velocidad hacía Sasuki, se interpusieron en el ataque de la shuriken un segundo antes de que ésta impactara y estallara con una gran luz que lo cubrió todo por instantes... Instantes agónicos.

Cuando todo se despejó se encontraba Sasuki tirada en medio de un cráter creado por la explosión, tenía una gran herida que atravesaba desde su hombro derecho, por su pecho y llegaba hasta su cadera de lado izquierdo, estaba llena de sangre y a penas y respiraba. Rui y Mei estaban más allá seriamente heridas pero en mejores condiciones que la morena, ya que hicieron un muro de clones para salvarse pero aún así Sasuki recibió el mayor daño.

Naruto estaba en shock hasta que escuchó el grito de Itachi llamando a su hermanito. Volteó a mirar a su esposo y lo encontró en las mismas condiciones que su contraparte femenina... A penas respiraba...

Naruko fue corriendo con la morena -¡Sasuki so idiota!- le reprochó -¿Porqué demonios no lo esquivaste? Sé cuidarme sola- decía con los ojos llorosos.

Sasuki sonrió un poco -Dobe... No puedo evitar preocuparme...- tosió un poco de sangre.

-Cállate, necesitas recuperar fuerzas, enseguida te llevo con Sakura pero aguanta- pidió Naruko.

Sasuki endureció su mirada -No seas... Estúpida... Llévate a la niña... O... Ella se enfadará- ordenó.

Naruko negó -No te dejaré aquí- dijo tercamente.

-Estaré bien... Él... No puede... Dejar morir a su esposo- dijo Sasuki.

Naruko comenzó a llorar -Está bien... Onegai... Regresa a mi- dijo y se apartó de la morena tomando en brazos a Mei y a Rui desapareció de ahí con un 'poof'

Naruto por fin reaccionó pero fue tarde, su hija ya no estaba. Akeru y Dante llegaron corriendo con ellos. Fue entonces que el rubio corrió hacia su esposo tomándolo en brazos a pesar de sus heridas y echó a correr hacía el hospital de Konoha.

-Dobe- dijo Sasuke -¿Dónde... Está Mei?- preguntó entrecortado.

-Calma Sasuke, estás perdiendo mucha sangre- dijo Naruto seriamente y con dolor en su mirada, se sentía un inútil por no haber reaccionado a tiempo.

Itachi no perdió tiempo y recogió a Sasuki llevándola como prisionera al hospital también. Estaba seguro de que si quería que su hermanito se salvara también debía salvar al enemigo.

Akeru y Nagato movilizaron a un equipo de búsqueda y rastreo para seguir a Naruko. Sin embargo cuando lo notó Dante ya no estaba a su lado.

NxSNxS

Karin corrió como alma que lleva el diablo a la sala de urgencias donde miró sorprendida y con horror lo que sucedía. Había dos camillas, en cada una un moreno, un chico y una chica idénticos con una herida similar, idéntica pero en sentido inverso como si fueran un espejo. Todo el equipo médico ya estaba ahí siguiendo órdenes de Ino, Tsunade y Shizune, la herida era profunda, casi como si les hubieran querido arrancar la mitad del cuerpo de una manera muy burda y violenta. No esperó más y comenzó a ayudar ahora sabiendo porque el Hokage parecía un zombi allá afuera.

NxSNxS

Muchas cosas pasaban por la cabeza del rubio Hokage, entre ellas estaba la preocupación por su esposo, el secuestro de su adorada hija, la desaparición de Dante, la aparición de sus "clones", la captura de Sasuki y la culpa por haber herido "indirectamente" a su moreno.

-Maldición- dijo Naruto de nervios.

Itachi estaba impasible a su lado intentando analizar las cosas mientras que Akeru se hacía cargo de las respectivas averiguaciones junto con Nagato. En eso al hospital llegó Deidara cargando a sus hijitos, se veía preocupado.

-Naruto-kun, ¿Alguna noticia de Sasu-chan?- dijo el rubio mayor.

Naruto negó -Lo están operando, lo ataque con el rasenshuriken- dijo ahogadamente.

Deidara lo miró cálidamente -No lo atacaste conscientemente, calma, Sasu-chan es fuerte- dijo para animarlo.

-"Tito"- dijo el pequeño Kyo extendiendo sus manitas hacia el rubio, Naruto le sonrió tristemente tomando su manita.

-"tito"- dijo la pequeña Kim imitando a su hermanito, el rubio al mirarla recordó a su pequeña Mei y las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos, pero las suprimió para no asustar a los niños, con delicadeza alzó a la pequeña y la abrazó dándose fuerzas.

"No te preocupes mi pequeña Mei, te rescataré, lo juro" pensó el rubio encendiendo su llama de fe y valor.

NxSNxS

Al cabo de un seis de horas Karin salió exhausta de la sala de operaciones. Fue directamente con su hokage quien dormía en el suelo del pasillo, entre sus brazos dormían sus sobrinitos Kyo y Kim, Deidara dormía sentado en una banca recargado en el hombro de Itachi quien seguía sereno y serio. Al ver a la pelirroja se movió un poco despertando a su rubio. Deidara se despertó adormilado y tallando sus ojos para despabilarse.

Karin se arrodilló a un lado del rubio y lo movió un poco para despertarlo. Naruto despertó y de inmediato se despabiló al ver a la pelirroja.

-¿Cómo está Sasuke?- dijo el rubio preocupado.

Karin suspiró -Ha sido duro, pero está a salvo, en estos momentos la regeneración de Ariel lo está ayudando mucho, perdió mucha sangre y por eso está débil, pero sobrevivirá- informó con una cálida sonrisa.

-¿Y la chica?- preguntó el Hokage.

-Igual que Sasuke, los tenemos en una sala de observación, ella también se regenera rápido, la examinamos, tienen exactamente la misma estructura genética, ni siquiera una gemela tendría tanto parecido genético es un clon idéntico, excepto claro por el género- informó la pelirroja.

Naruto suspiró aliviado, sin embargo todavía tenía el problema de su hija y protegido desaparecidos.

-¿Puedo ir a verlo?- preguntó a la pelirroja.

Karin asintió -La chica ya esta despierta- informó.

-Entonces mejor que mejor- dijo el rubio para luego seguir a la pelirroja.

NxSNxS

Llegaron a la sala de observaciones y Naruto no pudo evitar que se le encogiera el corazón al ver a su amor ahí, tirado en esa cama de hospital, más pálido de lo normal y con una máscara de oxigeno sobre su rostro evitando que dejara de respirar, había varios tubos de plástico conectados a sus brazos haciendo correr suero, sangre y medicamentos por sus venas. Además de los vendajes en diferentes partes de su cuerpo.

-Amor- dijo Naruto por lo bajo para luego acercarse a la cama del moreno y con cuidado besar su frente -Gracias a Kami por dejarte a mi lado- susurró.

Sasuki lo miraba todo en silencio "Su amor es tan puro y fuerte como el mío por Naruko" pensó con melancolía.

Naruto se sentó en una silla a un lado de su moreno, tomo su mano besándola para luego quedarse viendo fijamente el rostro del otro -¿Sabes? Cuando acabe todo esto y estemos todos juntos de nuevo, los llevaré a todos a la playa, necesitas algo de sol...- dijo acariciando la mano de su amor -Imagínate, tu, yo, Mei-chan, Akeru-chan, Dei-nii, Itachi-san, Kim y Kyo-chan, Dante-kun...- su voz se quebró un poco pero rió -Ya me imagino cuanto nos divertiremos-

Karin se mordió el labio inferior, observando la escena, se le partía el corazón... Afortunadamente Sasuke estaba bien y no muriendo, sin embargo el amor del rubio era tan puro y poderoso... Era simplemente enternecedor...

NxSNxS

Mientras tanto Naruko logró escapar hacia la guarida donde estaba su jefa. Al llegar se encontró con una Sakura bastante enojada, a su lado un encapuchado.

-He vuelto y traigo conmigo a Mei Noa Uzumaki Uchiha- informó la rubia secamente, ya había dejado de llorar por haber abandonado a Sasuki.

-Eres una inútil- dijo Sakura fríamente -no pudiste atrapar al otro y alertaste a toda la villa, y por si fuera poco la inútil de Sasuki se dejó capturar, debiste haberla matado- dijo cruelmente.

Naruko la miró con terror, ¿Matar a Sasuki? ¿Acaso Sakura no tenía corazón? Sasuki era su camarada, su amiga, su... Su... Su amor... De ninguna manera la mataría, y tampoco la hubiera abandonado de no ser porque sabía que Naruto no la mataría a menos que quisiese que Sasuke también muriese.

-De ninguna manera haría eso y lo sabes- replicó la rubia y Sakura la miró con fastidio.

-Tu y ese estúpido son iguales, tan débiles por sus sentimientos- dijo con desprecio pero luego sonrió burlesca -Pero sé que hacer con los de su calaña... Naruko recibirás un castigo por esto-

Naruko parecía resignada...

-Estarás en la celda T29- sentenció Sakura con maldad.

Al oír eso Naruko retrocedió aterrada -No... Onegai... Ahí no- rogó entrando en pánico.

-Parece que aún recuerdas lo que le pasó a Sasuki ¿Verdad?- dijo Sakura sádicamente.

¿Recordar? Por supuesto que lo recordaba, antes de entrar a ese lugar la morena tenía el mismo carácter y alegría que una adolescente normal de 16 años, sonreía, gritaba y hacía bromas... Cuando salió de ahí tenía cientos de heridas y la mirada perdida, estuvo en un estado cerca del coma durante más de una semana y cuando recupero la conciencia parecía un cuerpo sin alma que no reaccionaba ante nada... Cuando pudo sacarla de ese estado se volvió una persona fría y calculadora con nervios de acero y actitud arrogante... Claro que ella fue capaz de soportarla pero había perdido a la verdadera Sasuki, solo de vez en cuando en las noches la morena aún despertaba alterada por crueles pesadillas y lloraba a lágrima viva, entonces ella la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas reconfortándola y dándole cariño que la pelinegra no rechazaba pero tampoco correspondía hasta quedarse dormida entre sus brazos... Desde entonces ella aprendió a temerle a ese cuarto, no quería sufrir lo mismo que la morena...

Sakura rió y miró a la figura a su lado -Llévate a la niña y mete a Naruko a la habitación- ordenó, éste asintió y le quitó a Mei a la rubia, luego tomó de un brazo a la rubia y con fuerza comenzó a llevársela, por más que Naruko peleaba y pedía clemencia Sakura no retrocedió...

NxSNxS

-Necesito hablar contigo-

Sasuki volteó a mirar al rubio que le hablaba, indiferente.

-quiero saber qué es lo que está sucediendo, quienes son ustedes, quien los dirige y porque lo hacen- dijo Naruto seriamente, más como orden que como cualquier otra cosa, afuera comenzaba a anochecer.

-No tengo nada que decirte- contestó Sasuki.

-Porque se llevaron a mi hija- reintentó el Hokage.

Sasuki se le quedó mirando, esta vez en sus ojos vio la preocupación de un padre por su pequeña. Y no podía estar más en lo cierto...

Lo cierto es que al no haber podido disfrutar del crecimiento y crianza de su primer hijo Uzumaki Naruto se decidió a volcar toda su atención a su primera hija. Durante el embarazo de su Sasuke comenzó a leer (si señoras y señores Uzumaki Naruto también lee XD) nada más y nada menos que revistas sobre el embarazo, maternidad, lactancia y un sin fin de temas más para poder ser un buen padre para su nena. No solo eso se la pasaba pegado a Sasuke revisando que comiera bien, que tomara suplementos y vitaminas que le recomendó Tsunade, lo cuidaba como a una muñeca de aparador, le consentía y cumplía sus antojos, intentaba ante todo no alterarlo ni provocar sus cambios de humor, además de intentar llevarlo al médico por cada pequeña queja del moreno.

A éste último le parecía tierna la actitud del rubio, pero a veces era extraña, sofocante y exagerada, él sabía cuidarse solo, y para todo lo demás también estaba su aniki y su peque Akeru, el pobre rubio a veces terminaba exhausto. Aunque a él no le importaba que lo consintieran, después de todo él nunca consentía a nadie que no fuese su niñito. El otro problema era que en sus cambios de humor podía llegar a ser muy cursi y empalagoso, sobre todo con su marido, malditas hormonas (pero si le hace ilusión XD)

El único momento en el que no estaban juntos era cuando el rubio estaba de misión ya que él se dio de baja temporal como capitán Anbu. Era en esos momentos en los que se la pasaba con sus amigas, con Dei o con Akeru.

... Cuando nació Mei (que no fue en las mejores condiciones -Ver saga legacy-) y al saber la procedencia de la niña, el rubio se la pasaba pegado a la bebe. Era un padre sumamente sobre protector, casi no dejaba que nadie la cargara, y quiéralo aceptar o no a la pequeña le encantaba estar con su atolondrado padre, no la podía cargar nadie más porque después de un rato comenzaba a llorar, y ahí era cuando Naruto siempre aparecía para consentir a su nena. Ni siquiera con Sasuke la pequeña era tan unida y esto aunque no lo parezca le daba un poco de celos, pero un Uchiha nunca lo admitiría, además, por Kami, era su hija, era lógico que siendo tan parecida a él (y a Hinata XD) fuese atraída irremediablemente por los encantos del dobe, no podía ser infantil y sentir celos por una bebé, era su hija y compartiría a su dobe.

Desafortunadamente cuando la pequeña comenzó a crecer, todo se fue al desagüe. Naruto se convirtió en Hokage y pasaba menos tiempo con su familia, con su adorable niña, con su querido esposo, con su tierno hijo...

Naruto suspiró regresando su mirada a Sasuke.

-Amo a mi familia- dijo el Hokage -No es un secreto para nadie que mi familia es lo más importante y preciado que tengo y que la prefiero antes que a la aldea o que a mi vida- dijo sonriendo cálidamente -Son mi razón de existir y por ellos haría cualquier cosa... Por ello no quiero que nadie sufra, quiero a mi hija de vuelta y a mi esposo sano y salvo- miró a Sasuki -¿Cómo puedo hacerte hablar sin lastimarlo a él?-

Sasuki negó -Nos hicieron especialmente para debilitarlos a usted Hokage-sama y a su esposo- dijo, estaba en cierta medida conmovida por el amor que reflejaban esos ojos azules tan bonitos como los de su Naruko, y ahora se preguntaba ¿Porqué obedecía a Sakura? ¿Porque querría lastimar a aquellas personas?

-¿Con qué propósito?- inquirió Naruto.

-Impedir su participación en la batalla que se aproxima- dijo la morena débilmente, comenzaba a adormecerse, había pasado mucho tiempo despierta a costa de la energía de Sasuke, pero tenía que averiguar algunas cosas, aún ahora no tenía nada claro...

-¿Batalla?- dijo Naruto y lo siguiente que vio fue a Sasuki dormida -mmm... ¿Qué significa todo esto?-

NxSNxS

-Mami, quiero un helado- decía una pequeña de cabellos negros con mechones rojizos y ojitos blancos a su madre, un joven de cabellos negros y tez blanca.

-Por supuesto princesa- concedió Sasuke -Pero tendrás que comerte todos tus vegetales en la cena-

La niñita infló sus mejillas haciendo un puchero.

-Pero otosan no come vegetales- dijo la pequeña Mei de tres años. Ella y Sasuke caminaban por el distrito comercial de Konoha comprando los víveres de la semana.

-Si, pero tú no eres tan dobe como él- dijo Sasuke divertido -Tu sabes que los vegetales te hacen bien-

La pequeña no se veía conforme pero cambio de tema rápidamente.

-Mami, ¿Porque Yu-niichan no vino con nosotras?- preguntó curiosa.

-Ah, porque él está en la academia ninja estudiando- contestó Sasuke algo distraído observando los escaparates de las tiendas, en una mano llevaba una bolsa de compras y de la otra llevaba a su pequeña de la manita.

-¿Puedo ir yo también ahí?- preguntó Mei emocionada.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros -Seguro, puedes ir si quieres pero cuando seas más grande- concedió.

La niña se detuvo abruptamente al escuchar eso, soltó a su madre cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero.

-¡Yo ya soy grande!- exclamó la pequeña.

Sasuke se detuvo y se dio la vuelta mirando los pucheritos de la nena, sonrió y se hincó delante suyo.

-claro que no- dijo Sasuke y le agarró la naricita a la niña -Tú siempre serás mi pequeña princesita-

NxSNxS

Mei despertó en la guarida de Sakura, estaba encerrada en un grueso tubo de un material que desconocía pero que era transparente y le dejaba ver al exterior. Se puso de pie y se acercó a uno de los muros del tubo, se sentía con mucho sueño. A través de la pared vio el lugar, estaba en una especie de laboratorio en una cueva, no sabía si subterránea o no, había un hombre encapuchado en la habitación trabajando con una máquina extraña.

-¡Hey! ¡Hey!- gritó Mei golpeando el tubo y llamando la atención del tipo -¿Dónde estoy? ¡Sácame de aquí!- exigió.

-Ah, has despertado pequeña- dijo el encapuchado.

-¿¡Quién demonios eres tú? ¡Suéltame!- exigió Mei.

-Me temo que el que manda aquí soy yo- dijo el hombre -Mi nombre es Kabuto pequeña y de aquí no saldrás, por lo menos no con vida-

NxSNxS

En el hospital, al día siguiente, Naruto despertó pasadas las 10 de la mañana, pero ni Sasuke ni Sasuki habían reaccionado. Suspiró y se levantó de su lugar, había estado toda la noche sentado en una silla a un lado de su teme, sosteniendo su mano, al pendiente de él.

Cuando miró a su alrededor se fijó en que no estaba solo, Deidara estaba recostado en un sillón de tres plazas, dormido. Al parecer estaba preocupado por ambos, seguramente Itachi estaba con los equipos de rastreo y los niños con Konan. Al poco rato apareció Iruka llevándole una muda de ropa y algo de Ramen.

-Tranquilo Naruto, todo estará bien- le sonrió su sensei.

Naruto asintió, no porque tuviera fe ciega sino porque él se iba a asegurar de que todo estuviera bien.

NxSNxS

Cuando Naruko despertó estaba en un cuarto de enfermería, seguramente no había soportado la tortura, todavía temblaba y le dolía todo el cuerpo, entonces comenzó a llorar...

No esperaba que todo saliera así, no quería seguir así... Desde un principio sabía que su vida no sería fácil, nació en un laboratorio y la criaron en un tubo rodeada toda su vida de aparatos y medicinas extrañas... Sin amor, sin cariño, con un único propósito... Hasta que conoció a una linda niña morena que era igual a ella...

-Sasuki... Ya no quiero seguir así- lloraba la rubia mirando el techo cubierta de heridas.

NxSNxS

N/A:

Hasta aquí dejo esto, sé que creían que ya las había dejado abandonadas, pero no XD, lo que pasa es que me daba flojera y tenía que planear la última jugada de esta laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarga historia XP.

En fin, espero esto las alegre un poco, mientras yo me doy energías para la sig. Semana.

Una triste noticia es que no me dejaron muchos review la vez pasada por lo tanto no hubo sugerencias para el programa especial de entrevista, por lo tanto no habrá… T.T


	32. CAMBIO Y ULTIMATUM

Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto... T.T

CAPITULO 27

Pasaron los días sin poder encontrar rastro de Naruko o de Mei. Sasuke y Sasuki habían despertado pero aún estaban en el hospital recuperándose de sus heridas. Sin embargo Sasuke había cambiado...

Contrario a lo que se esperaba Sasuke Uchiha había recuperado su frialdad que lo caracterizó durante sus años pre-adolescentes. En su inconsciencia Uchiha recordaba perfectamente lo sucedido con su hija y la herida que le provocó su rubio, anteriormente había sido secuestrado y violado, su hijo casi muere, luego en su embarazo casi lo hacen abortar, le han pasado muchas cosas horrendas... ¿Y qué había hecho él? Llorar como nena...

Su rubio ya había fallado en protegerlo, a él y a su familia, y no lo culpaba, era humano y se podía equivocar, tampoco lo culpaba por su herida, el lazo con su "clon-fem" era una bajeza de parte del enemigo. Pero ya había pensado, reflexionado y tomado su decisión, adiós al Sasuke débil y llorón, no necesitaba de él en esos momentos. Necesitaba al Sasuke frío y serio que solo pensaba en "ambiciones" y no en "sueños" tontos, necesitaba iniciativa y decisión para poder salvar lo que más quería, ya no iba a depender de nadie.

Naruto no entendía la nueva actitud de Sasuke, dolido y triste pensó que se debía a que el moreno lo culpaba de su herida y de no haber podido salvar a su hija, le dolía pensar que el moreno tal vez creía que él no se había esforzado lo suficiente por salvar a su hija. Por Kami si la niña era la luz de sus ojos, era su princesita, su joya, y no sólo por ser su hija, también por ser la manifestación física de su amiga más querida, y un pedacito de su teme y parte de él mismo.

Cuando Sasuke se pudo poner en pie de nuevo le dio una mirada a su rubio, se vistió en silencio (N/A: trae el traje de la shippuden después de que mató a Itachi) y salió del cuarto sin decir nada, todo sumergido en el más denso silencio. Naruto se quedó en su lugar deprimido y dolido, sin embargo Sasuki comenzó a vestirse para también salir de ahí, se suponía la llevarían a la cárcel. Sin embargo muchas cosas rondaban su cabeza, entre todas ellas no le gustaba ver al rubio así, le recordaba tanto a Naruko, además de que ella entendía a la perfección a Sasuke.

-Oye dobe- llamó, Naruto suspiró, no era de ella de quien esperaba ese insulto.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo Naruto sin emoción alguna.

-¿Qué es lo que pasará por esa hueca cabeza tuya?- dijo Sasuki al aire mientras se colocaba un sujetador negro sin tirantes (brasier o top XP) sin importarle en lo más mínimo que Naruto pudiera verla desnuda.

-No me molestes- gruñó el rubio mirándola de reojo, se dio cuenta de que era una chica hermosa pero también era cierto que su teme tenía todo lo que él deseaba, su mente y corazón (y también sus babas *¬*).

Sasuki soltó una risita -Eres tan estúpido... No entiendes nada- dijo al final de manera seria.

Naruto apretó los puños y la miró fríamente -¿Qué demonios quieres decir?- gruñó.

-No comprendes lo que siente "mi verdadero yo" ni su corazón- dijo la morena llevando su mano a su pecho.

-¿Tu verdadero yo?-

Sasuki suspiró y comenzó a colocarse su camisa blanca (N/A: la misma que se puso Sasuke, de hecho es el mismo traje a excepción de que ella usa una licra negra y corta en lugar de los pantalones) -Sasuke no piensa como tú crees, lo que quiere no es lo que piensas y por supuesto que no te culpa de nada- dijo ahora amarrando su cinturón morado.

Naruto le miró sin entender.

-No me mires así, es obvio que de tener un lazo con Sasuke pueda entenderlo a la perfección, eres igual de retrasado que ella (Naruko)- dijo la morena con fastidio.

Naruto parpadeó asimilando la información -Entonces... ¿Qué ocurre con Sasuke?- se atrevió a preguntar.

Sasuki iba a contestar cuando sintió una presencia -Ahí viene- advirtió.

Sin advertirlo siquiera la morena tomó su katana y brincó por la ventana. Naruto se sobresaltó y se apresuró en seguirla, no podía dejarla escapar... Siguió a la Uchiha por los tejados hasta la montaña con los rostros de los hokages, la cual todavía estaba en reparación. La persecución duró unos minutos hasta llegar al pie del lugar, Sasuki se detuvo mirando hacia arriba. Naruto hizo lo mismo, estaba por reclamarle a la morena su huida cuando sintió un chakra muy familiar, levantó la mirada hacia donde miraba Sasuki y sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al ver a una mujer de largos cabellos de color rosa, tez blanca e impresionantes ojos color jade, cubierta por una capa gris.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar Uzumaki Naruto- dijo Sakura por lo bajo.

NxSNxS

-Por fin te encuentro Sasuke- dijo Itachi caminando hacia el Uchiha que estaba de pie en medio de un claro de bosque -No debiste irte así-

Sasuke lo miró por sobre su hombro un momento para luego regresar su vista al frente, más específicamente a un enorme árbol. Itachi no necesitaba preguntar para saber que su hermanito pensaba en su hija, de hecho en ese árbol había pasado incontables tardes jugando con la pequeña a la tierna edad de 2 años, antes de que Mei...

-Hermanito, debes volver a casa, necesitas descansar- dijo Itachi suavemente.

Sasuke negó -Tengo... Algo importante que hacer- dijo mirando el árbol con cierta melancolía, por unos momentos le pareció ver a su pequeña Mei sonriendo con una corona de flores en sus manos, después esa tierna niña corría hacía el árbol hacia una figura de él mismo pero más joven, sentado y recargado en el tronco, la pequeña le puso la corona y él le sonreía dándole después a la niña una paleta de caramelo. Ella sonreía feliz y luego la ilusión se desvaneció...

Sasuke se quedó ido por un momento, pero sacudió su cabeza recordando a su Mei de 6 años, la niña que se lanzó a proteger a Sasuki para protegerlo a él.

"Eso es Sasuke... No debes llorar"

Itachi miraba preocupado a su hermanito, sin duda algo lo perturbaba. Con cuidado se acercó al moreno y lo abrazó por la espalda.

-Tranquilo Sasuke, no te apresures, rescataremos a Mei, ya lo verás- dijo Itachi conciliador.

Sasuke levantó su mano izquierda y la posó sobre el brazo de Itachi.

-Itachi-

El mayor se descolocó un poco por eso, hace mucho que Sasuke no lo llamaba por su nombre, para ser exactos no lo llamaba así desde que se supo la verdad sobre el clan Uchiha, además lo hizo con un tono difícil de interpretar, lo notó... Distante... Frío... Como la primera vez que se vieron cuando él intentó secuestrar a Naruto.

-¿Ototo?-

-No... Necesito... Esto- dijo Sasuke soltándose del abrazo del mayor y sin voltear a mirarlo.

-Sasuke- dijo Itachi desconcertado.

-¿Dónde se encuentra Akeru?- exigió saber el menor.

-En...- Itachi dudó un momento -En los equipos de búsqueda y rastreo.

-¿Y Dante?-

-No aparece, es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra-

-¿Neji lo sabe?-

-Si, pero está tranquilo, se ha unido a los equipos de rastreo- contestó de inmediato.

-Entonces no hay tiempo que perder- dijo Sasuke y comenzó a andar.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Itachi seriamente.

-A buscar a Akeru, no quiero perder de vista lo único que me queda- dijo Sasuke.

-Sasuke…- murmuró Itachi preocupado viendo a su hermanito marcharse "De nuevo debe encontrar su fuerza" pensó algo afligido.

NxSNxS

-Haruno Sakura- dijo Naruto observando a la que en un pasado había sido su amiga y amor de infancia -¿qué es lo que haces aquí? Eres una kunoichi renegada, acusada de traición- dijo seriamente.

-¿me has extrañado?- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa extraña –Después de tanto tiempo pensé en venir a visitarte… dime ¿cómo está Sasuke?-

-Como si te importara lo que le pase o no a mi esposo- gruñó Naruto.

-¿y cómo está la pequeña Mei?- preguntó Sakura.

Naruto se paralizó al escuchar eso -¿qué sabes de ella?- exigió saber.

Sakura amplió su sonrisa para luego mirar a Sasuki fríamente –No puedo creer que de entre todas las copias, tu, la más capacitada hayas fallado de esa manera, de verdad eres igual de mediocre que el verdadero Sasuke- dijo con desprecio.

Sasuki miró al piso aferrando su katana en su mano, esas palabras eran un golpe directo a su orgullo. En cambio Naruto miró a Sasuki y a Sakura, comenzando a comprender.

-Tu- dijo el rubio mirando a la morena –Tú le sirves a ella- concluyó.

-así es torpe- dijo Sakura –Sasuki es una creación mía, al igual que Naruko-

Naruto gruñó con más fuerza -¡Tú! ¡¿Qué le has hecho a mi hija?- exigió saber.

-nada…. Aún- dijo la pelirosa sonriendo burlonamente

-¡devuélvemela!- gruñó el rubio.

-No has cambiado en nada- dijo Sakura con aspereza –Lástima por la aldea al tener un hokage tan patético-

-¿qué es lo que quieres?- dijo el rubio fríamente.

-¿ya has olvidado todo lo que hemos vivido en el pasado?- dijo Sakura de igual manera.

-como olvidarlo- dijo Naruto –Intentaste separarme de Sasuke y matarlo a él y a nuestro hijo- sonrió un poco –pero nada te salió como planeabas- se burló.

-Pero eso cambiará- dijo Sakura –He planeado esto durante 8 largos años, así que habiendo llegado hasta aquí me aseguraré de por fin destruirte a ti, y a Sasuke- lo miró con rencor –escúchame bien Naruto, dentro de una semana la aldea de la hoja será destruida por completo, y con ella me llevaré tu vida y la de tu amada familia-

-¿cómo dices?-

-Dentro de una semana todo lo que conoces lo vas a perder- dijo la pelirosa fríamente –te lo juro-

-nunca- dijo Naruto –nunca te lo permitiré- aseguró

-Ese es el punto, no podrás detenerme- contestó Sakura.

NxSNxS

Sasuke se paralizó al ver a la distancia a Sakura sobre la montaña de Hokage, debajo estaba Naruto parado sobre la torre de Hokage, ambos intercambiando palabras, amenazas tal vez, sin embargo le sorprendió el chakra que emanaba la pelirosa, no era un chakra normal y si estaba ahí no podía significar nada bueno.

-Mamá- una vocecita llamó su atención, volteó y se encontró con su hijito Akeru –Madre, ¿qué sucede?- preguntó preocupado.

Akeru volteó y miró a Sakura y a su padre junto con Sasuki.

-¿no es ella la criminal acusada de traición?- dijo Akeru, en realidad él tenía muy vagos recuerdos de la pelirosa, pues cuando ésta se marcho él todavía estaba bajo la influencia del chakra de Madara y al ser una experiencia traumática reprimió varios recuerdos sin motivo.

Sasuke asintió seriamente.

-Entonces voy a ir a ayudar a mi padre- dijo Akeru pero Sasuke lo detuvo abrazándolo

-No, espera, no vallas- dijo Sasuke mirando por sobre el hombro del pequeño a la pelirosa.

-mamá ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué no puedo ir?- dijo Akeru confundido por la actitud de su madre, estaba seguro era él, pero su trato era diferente… algo distante.

-Por lo que más quieras no te acerques a ella- dijo Sasuke seriamente

-¿mamá?- dijo Akeru nervioso

-cálmate, no dejaré que te haga daño-

Al escuchar eso una imagen apareció en su mente, era su madre en los brazos de su padre, cubierto de sangre… agonizando.

Se sobresaltó y se abrazó a su madre ¿qué demonios…? Hacía mucho que no veía esos recuerdos. ¿Es que acaso era un presagio?

-Mamá ¿te sucede algo? Te noto diferente- dijo Akeru embriagado por el aroma y la calidez de su madre, hacía mucho que no se sentía así, su madre se preocupaba más de su hermana y él ya estaba creciendo, era bueno que su madre ya no fuera sobre protector con él pero…

En su interior Sasuke estaba asustado de que Sakura se acercara a su hijo, aunque también, examinándolo más de cerca ¿qué hacía Sakura ahí? ¿Por qué aparecía después del secuestro de su hija? Tendría que hablar con el dobe de eso, por ahora su prioridad era su otro hijo.

NxSNxS

-Eso es todo Naruto te veo en una semana- dijo Sakura.

-Ni creas que te dejaré ir- dijo Naruto apareciendo a varios clones, dos de ellos se pusieron a ambos lados de Sasuki para vigilarla, los otros se pusieron en guardia para lanzarse a pelear contra Sakura.

-Será mejor que no lo hagas o le puede ocurrir un accidente a tu esposo- dijo Sakura sonriente señalando al techo de una casa a distancia de ahí. Naruto miró y vio a Sasuke abrazando a Akeru, detrás de ellos apareció un clon de Sakura con una katana en mano.

-¡Sasuke!- gritó Naruto.

En su sitió Sasuke miró a su rubio y luego detrás de él a Sakura, de inmediato activó su sharingan y a velocidad luz sacó su katana cortando a la mitad a dicho clon que se desvaneció. Akeru se sobresaltó con el grito de su padre, pero se sorprendió con la capacidad de reacción de su madre.

-mamá- dijo impresionado.

-me cansé de llorar- dijo Sasuke por lo bajo guardando su katana, Akeru lo observó impresionado, los movimientos de su madre habían sido rápidos pero certeros y mortales, con una elegancia digna de mencionar, se vio como el perfecto ángel de la muerte, hasta cierto punto le inspiró algo de miedo ¿cómo no se había percatado de eso antes? hasta el momento su madre había sido la perfecta imagen de una esposa y madre ejemplar, definitivamente algo de eso le asustaba.

Naruto respiró aliviado pero cuando miró a ver donde antes estaba Sakura, ésta ya se había ido. Frustrado desapareció a sus clones y miró a Sasuki. Sin embargo antes de decir una palabra Sasuke se materializó delante de él, detrás suyo estaba Akeru. El moreno lo veía con esa mirada de hielo.

-Sasuke, gracias a Kami estas bien- dijo el rubio feliz de verlo a salvo, sin embargo se paralizo al notar esa mirada cargada de enfado.

-Akeru llévate a mi clon de aquí- ordenó Sasuke. Akeru obedeció de inmediato, Sasuki no replicó.

Cuando se quedaron solos Sasuke tomó impulso y le dio un puñetazo al rubio que lo mando al suelo. Naruto se incorporó y miró a Sasuke sorprendido y con resentimiento.

-¿qué demonios haces?- reprochó el rubio sobando su mejilla.

-Eres un idiota-dijo Sasuke fríamente –Dejaste ir a Sakura por una estupidez-

-¡no fue una estupidez, me preocupo por ti!- replicó el rubio herido.

-¡nadie te lo pidió! Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme solo- dijo Sasuke ofendido –creí que te lo había dejado muy en claro-

-pero Sasuke, yo siempre veré por ti, te amo- dijo Naruto poniendo esos ojitos manipuladores que hacían que se le doblaran las rodillas y cediera ante el dobe. Pero esta vez eso solo lo enfureció y sacó su katana cubriéndola con el Chidori -¿Sasuke?- dijo el rubio preocupado.

-déjame hacértelo entender por las malas entonces- dijo Sasuke activando el sharingan.

-¿Sasuke?- dijo Naruto desconcertado.

NxSNxS

Itachi, Nagato y Neji veían asombrados lo que sucedía, habían detectado una presencia extraña en la villa pero cuando llegaron se encontraron con el hokage pero sorprendidos vieron como estaba siendo atacado por nada más y nada menos que su esposo. El moreno estaba furioso y el otro desconcertado. A cada ataque el rubio entendía menos pero después de ver como el moreno no se detenía se decidió a detenerlo el mismo.

Cuando el rubio se decidió a atacar el moreno sonrió complacido y comenzaron a librar una gran batalla desplazándose a los bosques para no dañar más la villa.

-¿qué demonios está pasando aquí?- dijo Neji confundido.

Sasuki y Akeru llegaron con ellos.

-Akeru ¿sabes qué ocurre?- dijo Itachi preocupado.

Akeru negó –Mi mamá se comporta extraño, una mujer pelirosa llegó y hablaba con papá, luego un clon nos atacó, mi mamá lo destruyó pero como papá se distrajo por nosotros la mujer escapó, mamá se puso furioso- explicó.

-Sasuke no actúa extraño- dijo Sasuki –quiere demostrarle algo a Naruto, se ha cansado de llorar y ahora quiere hacerlo todo por sí mismo, ya no quiere ser débil- dijo seriamente.

Si lo pensaba detenidamente era lo mismo que le había ocurrido a ella después del castigo en la habitación maldita, cuna de las pesadillas, sobre todo de sus pesadillas. Cuando se canso de ser débil y de temerle a todo y adoptó su fría apariencia, solo que Sasuke se había tardado bastante y todavía le faltaba darse cuenta de algo más.

-¡Sasuke me niego a seguir con esto! ¡Detente maldita sea!- gritó el rubio furioso ya de la cabezonería del otro.

-¡pelea estúpido hokage!- gritó Sasuke acumulando su Chidori.

Naruto gruñó por lo bajo y comenzó a formar su Rasengan más sencillo pero con una equivalente al Chidori del otro.

-Como quieras, de cualquier manera esto debe de parar- dijo el rubio y se lanzaron uno contra el otro, las energías chocaron como siempre solía pasar en todo lo que hacían, y se originó una reacción en cadena que terminó en una explosión que los mandó volando en diferentes direcciones.

Itachi corrió y se interpuso en el camino de su hermanito atrapándolo e impidiendo que se diera de lleno contra una gran roca. En cambio Nagato atrapó a su rubio Hokage salvándolo de que se estampara contra un enorme árbol y arrasara con todo.

Itachi miró a su hermano, se veía decidido como nunca antes, su rojiza mirada reflejaba determinación, sin embargo estaba algo herido. Lo hizo ponerse en pie reprochándole con la mirada que había llegado muy lejos. El moreno desvió la mirada pero se acercó a su rubio con determinación.

-¿tuviste suficiente? ¿Has aprendido algo?- dijo el moreno fríamente.

Naruto suspiró sentándose bien en el suelo, bien habían dicho anteriormente ambos eran capaces de comprenderse solamente mediante golpes, a través de estos él pudo ser capaz de comprender un poco el dolor del moreno. Sasuke miró a Nagato y a Itachi.

-déjenos solos por favor- pidió Sasuke secamente.

Los otros, aún sin entender de qué iba la cosa se apartaron, ante ellos, otra crisis de pareja…

-¿lo has entendido usuratonkachi?- dijo Sasuke arrodillándose entre las piernas de su rubio.

Naruto suspiró de nuevo –De verdad que a veces no sé qué pasa por esa cabeza tuya- dijo el rubio.

Sasuke suspiró y lo tomó de las mejillas –Escucha Naruto, sabes que te amo ¿verdad?- el rubio asintió –pero estoy cansado de que me trates como muñeca de aparador, por si no lo has notado yo también soy un hombre, no una niña y sé valerme por mi mismo- dijo seriamente.

-Sasu, no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti- dijo Naruto acariciando la mejilla del moreno.

-Pero mira lo que haces dobe, por mi causa acabas de dejar ir a Sakura, no soy estúpido, sé que ella tiene algo que ver con el secuestro de Mei- dijo Sasuke seriamente.

Naruto miró al suelo afligido. Sasuke suspiró.

-Ya no quiero que me mires de esa manera- prosiguió el moreno, Naruto levantó la mirada.

-¿Cómo?- dijo sin comprender.

-Como si fuera algo que proteger- dijo Sasuke -Desde ahora quiero que te enfoques en lo verdaderamente importante... Nuestros hijos- dijo seriamente -Si es necesario olvídate de mí- ordenó

Naruto comenzó a llorar -Me duele teme- dijo con un hilo de voz más el azabache no se inmutó -Puedes pedirme todo en este mundo, ten por seguro que haré lo que sea por cumplirlo, pero no me pidas hacerte a un lado- rogó el kitsune tomando las manos del moreno entre las suyas -No me lo pidas cuando sabes que respiro y vivo solo por ti, solo por tu existencia en este mundo, no me pidas hacerte a un lado- dijo para terminar besando las manos del contrario

-Entonces no me obligues a hacerlo- dijo Sasuke secamente soltando sus manos -Naruto, es hora de que surja yo de nuevo, durante más de once años me he visto oculto por mis sentimientos, he llorado, he sufrido y cada vez soy más humano, más lleno de dolor y angustia y cada vez me pierdo más a mi mismo- Sasuke miraba sus manos -Ya no más Naruto, ya no más-

-Sasuke- dijo Naruto contemplando la expresión afligida en los ojos de su amor, Sasuke cerró sus puños con fuerza y miró con decisión al rubio.

-Déjame ser Naruto-

Por fin después de muchos años Naruto vio a un Sasuke diferente, tan parecido al Sasuke de antaño que solo iba en busca de poder, pero este Sasuke iba en busca de la verdadera fuerza, de la protección de aquellos a los que quería, los que le darían verdadero poder.

-Sasuke- dijo Naruto tomando sus manos de nuevo -Sabes que en lo que sea siempre te apoyaré, hagas lo que hagas siempre estaré ahí, incluso si llegases a morir yo moriré contigo, si esto es lo que quieres, estaré contigo puesto que aunque pasen miles de años nunca te dejaré de amar- besó sus manos con delicadeza.

Sasuke sonrió, pero ésta era una sonrisa diferente, era una llena de sinceridad, una de esas sonrisas que rara vez le veía, una de esas sonrisas que le recuerdan porque se enamoró de él.

-No esperaba menos de mi Naruto- dijo Sasuke feliz aunque no lo demostraba su cara, solo esa pequeña sonrisita luminosa.

Naruto sonrió ampliamente y abrazó al moreno.

-Entonces preparémonos, tenemos una aldea que proteger y una familia que salvar- dijo el rubio -Todo saldrá bien Sasuke, te lo prometo, como que soy Uzumaki Naruto-

-Eso espero dobe- dijo Sasuke con su sonrisita de soy-mejor-que-tu-y-lo-sabes.

Naruto hizo un pucherito recordando sus peleas de antaño, pero en lugar de intentar golpear a Sasuke lo aferró con fuerza sacándole un quejidito al azabache, rió divertido.

"Estoy seguro de que te harás más fuerte Sasu, juntos recuperaremos a Mei, ya lo verás, todo saldrá bien, te lo promete el sexto hokage de Konoha, pero por sobretodo te lo promete tu esposo, la persona que más te ama hoy y siempre, Uzumaki Naruto..."

NxSNxS

De inmediato comenzaron las movilizaciones y preparativos en la aldea oculta de la hoja, se comenzaron a reunir provisiones y trasladar todo a los refugios para los civiles. El gran hokage alistó a todo su ejército de ninjas, entre chunnin, jounin y Anbu, además de los poderosos Akatsuki a cargo de Nagato.

Los cargos bien distribuidos, los chunin serían la primera línea de defensa, los Anbu apoyarían desde las sombras expertos en ataques letales, los jounin protegerían a los civiles. Los Akatsuki serían la primera línea de ataque. Por supuesto que contaban con el Hokage quien rechazó la escolta de Anbu alegando que podía defenderse solo, además él no se iba a esconder, él pelearía junto a sus hombres en el campo de batalla.

-Akeru-chan cuento contigo- dijo Naruto a su hijo quien como chunnin estaría en la primera línea de defensa.

-Descuida no te decepcionaré- dijo Akeru serio y luego miró a su madre

-Lo importante es que regreses a salvo ¿Si?- dijo Sasuke revolviendo un poco sus cabellos, pero con esa expresión seria en su rostro.

-mamá...- dijo el chico mirando confundido e indeciso a su madre.

-¿Sucede algo cariño?- dijo Sasuke mirándolo con curiosidad en sus ojos pero sin cambiar su expresión.

"Madre, me confundes tanto... Y... También tengo miedo"

Akeru sonrió levemente y sin dar aviso se abrazó al moreno que se sorprendió un poco por la acción del chico ya que desde hace tiempo Akeru ya no era tan unido a él. Sin embargo sonrió un poco y le acarició la cabeza.

-Te quiero mamá, nunca lo olvides- susurró Akeru son una leve sonrisa.

-Yo también mi pequeño sol- dijo Sasuke recordando a un tierno niñito de 3 años que siempre se la pasaba pegado a él diciendo una y otra vez "mami, mami, mami"

Naruto miraba enternecido la escena hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta de su oficina.

-Pase- dijo el rubio.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entro un apuesto pelirrojo, seguido de un sonriente pelinegro que cargaba a una linda niña pelirroja de seria expresión.

-Kazekage-sama sea bienvenido- dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie y haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Déjate de payasadas Uzumaki Naruto- dijo el Kazekage seriamente pero se escuchaba divertido con la situación, sobre todo porque el rubio rara vez se comportaba.

-Hola a todos- dijo Sai simplemente.

-Gaara oto-san, Sai- dijo Akeru feliz yendo a saludar al Kazekage.

Gaara sonrió un poco abrazando al chico.

-¡Suelta a mi papi! ¡Es mi papi, no tuyo!- gritó la pequeña pelirroja desde los brazos de Sai.

Akeru se separó del pelirrojo y miró a la pequeña con una ceja alzada.

-Kamil-chan, esa no es forma de tratar a Akeru-chan, después de todo él es casi tu hermano- dijo Sai sonriendo.

-Si, tú lo dijiste "casi"- dijo la pequeña cruzándose de brazos -Pero como no lo es que suelte a mi papi- dijo con un puchero.

-Kamil compórtate- dijo Gaara seriamente.

La niña lo miró con sus enormes ojitos suplicantes -Pero papi- replicó.

-Sin peros- dijo Gaara -No te hemos educado para hacer berrinches-

Los ojitos de Kamil se llenaron de lágrimas y se abrazó al pecho de Sai.

-Gaara, esa es una forma muy cruel de decirlo- dijo Sai sonriendo nervioso y abrazando a la pequeña tratando de que no llorara, pero todo se fue al traste cuando se escucharon los sollozos de la pequeña.

Gaara bufó y miró por la ventana. Akeru no sabía ni dónde mirar, Sasuke veía a Gaara de manera analítica, el pelirrojo en todos sus años criando a Akeru nunca había sido tan rudo con él, suponía que al ser Kamil su hija entonces el pelirrojo sería aún más cariñoso de lo que fue con un niño que no era su hijo, al parecer se equivocó... Pero ¿Por qué era así? En cambio Naruto miraba con ternura a esa niña.

-awww Gaara, no seas así con ella- dijo el rubio conciliador.

-Naruto, no es el momento, debemos discutir sobre la defensa de la aldea- dijo Gaara seriamente.

El rubio suspiró -Ok, aquí tengo los puestos- dijo tomando una hoja en la que había escrito sus planes

Gaara la tomó y comenzó a leer en silencio.

-Los Anbu como apoyo de los chunnin- dijo Gaara.

-En términos más personales- dijo Naruto poniéndose en pie y mirando a Sai -Te encargo a Akeru-

Sai asintió -No te preocupes Naruto, no fallaré en mi deber Hokage-sama- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno entonces es momento de prepararlo todo- dijo Gaara –Kankuro y Temari llegarán pronto con refuerzos de Suna, mis ninja están a tu disposición-

-perfecto, escuchen con atención- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

Sasuke miró por la ventana, su dobe ya le había informado de todo lo dicho por Sakura y lo referente a su hija y a su clon fem, sonrió.

"Espera y verás Sakura porque esta vez pagarás por todo el daño que has hecho, te lo juro… Mei… espérame por favor"

N/A: la verdad gomen por atrasar tanto el estreno de este cap, pero es que la neta me daba mucha flojera cada que me ponía a escribir y eso que ya está todo planeado y eso, además de que estaba en exámenes y tenía que estudiar XD

Pero bueno, supongo que no quieren oír mis excusas, además me imagino que todos y todas están pasando por los terribles exámenes de fin de semestre XD si no pues que afortunados ToT

En fin no se olviden de dejar review que si no lo hacen mi se pone muy triste ToT y luego ya no me dan ganas de escribir ¬_¬u onegai XD

Bueno, nos leemos luego, bye XD


	33. DIAS DE ANGUSTIA

Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto... ToT

CAPITULO 28

La semana de plazo pasaba rápido y cada día era más angustiante que el anterior. Las líneas de ataque y defensa estaban formadas, el equipo médico se preparaba para ese día, las familias de toda la aldea mantenían la calma, ellos serían evacuados un día antes de que se terminara el plazo. El hokage y el Kazekage habían planeado todo a pesar de tener pocos conocimientos sobre el enemigo, a pesar de todo Sasuki les contó un poco sobre Sakura y el origen de ella y Naruko.

Sasuke se la pasaba entrenando y mejorando sus técnicas, de vez en cuando alguien le ayudaba, cualquiera que estuviera dispuesto a recibir una golpiza pues Sasuke entrenaba hasta el cansancio y con todas sus fuerzas pero sin intenciones de matar a sus amigos, éstos tampoco lo dejaban irse limpio pues el objetivo era simular un combate real para evaluar las habilidades de cada uno. Naruto observaba a escondidas y era él el que llevaba a Sasuke a su hogar cuando éste se quedaba tirado en el suelo descansando y terminaba dormido debido al cansancio.

Por su lado Gaara entrenaba a Akeru junto con Sai mientras Kamil estaba al cuidado de Temari ya que la pequeña odiaba al hijo del hokage porque era demasiado unido a su papi pelirrojo. Gaara veía con orgullo las habilidades de Akeru ya que poseía las habilidades conjuntas del rubio hiperactivo y de la sangre Uchiha, digno alumno de Itachi y él mismo Akeru era todo un prodigio, desde hacía mucho había despertado su sharingan así que a estas alturas era verdaderamente bueno con el genjutsu, había diseñado ya incontables tácticas de ataque gracias a que podía usar la técnica de su padre, el jutsu multiclones de sombra, gracias al poder de Toru, y estaba en camino de crear sus propios jutsus.

El niño era un genio sin embargo no contaba con el status de Itachi el anbu más joven nunca antes visto, el pequeño apenas era un chunin pero no era porque no hubiera podido sino que no había querido, su educación fue en su casa a cargo de Gaara hasta sus tres años y luego a cargo de Itachi, sin embargo aún en casa él se la pasaba pegado a Sasuke, después de haberlo "matado" hacía todo lo posible por estar con el moreno, tenía miedo a que desapareciera si estaba mucho tiempo lejos, por eso se había rehusado a ir a la academia ninja, no quería dejar a Sasuke. Era solo un niño con un severo trauma así que Sasuke no lo obligaba a hacer cosas que no quería, al contrario el moreno se sentía mal porque su niño pensara así. Por otro lado el pequeño tuvo que adoptar poco a poco a Naruto como su padre, cuando supo la verdad no sabía ni que pensar ni como sentirse, luego cuando estaba a cargo de Iruka y comenzó a tratar con su padre biológico fue que comenzó a sentir miedo, si Gaara no era su padre verdadero ¿En qué otras cosas le habían mentido? Se sentía perdido y confundido, era mucha presión para un niño tan pequeño, pero Naruto siempre estuvo ahí para secar sus lágrimas y sonreírle, así supo de donde había salido su sonrisa que según su mami iluminaba como el sol. Naruto estaba lejos de la perfección, era torpe y distraído pero a él siempre lo supo querer así que no le quedaba de otra que aceptarlo. Cuando su mami y papi se reconciliaron Gaara se fue y él tuvo que buscar de nuevo a su figura paterna esta vez en Naruto.

A pesar de todo el rubio logró que le tuviera confianza, solo cuando creció aprendió a querer de verdad a Naruto y no precisamente por sus atenciones sino porque el rubio siempre sabía cómo llegar a los corazones de las personas, en todos los actos del rubio veía sinceridad y lealtad, pero sobretodo en el trato hacia su madre vio amor y verdadera devoción hacia su familia.

Durante el embarazo de Sasuke vio su parte más vulnerable pero su fuerza interna era lo más fuerte de todo, el moreno estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de proteger a sus hijos. Por él y por esa fuerza él se propuso cuidar de su hermanita, se propuso ya no ser un niño cobarde y decidió entrar a la academia para ser mejor, para ser reconocido y poder pelear por su familia.

Sin embargo también conocía la fuerza verdadera por lo que decidió dedicarse a diversas cosas, no solo a los estudios. A pesar de toda la presión por ser el heredero del héroe de la villa además de el heredero Uchiha él no se preocupó por ello, él se preocupó por siempre estar cuando su hermana lo necesitara, sobre todo cuando... Ella cambió...

Pero nunca dejó de volverse fuerte por lo que a pesar de ser solo un chunnin tenía la fuerza de un jounin y poco más. Aunque los recuerdos pasados eran algo borrosos y dolorosos él simplemente decidió hacerse fuerte y no consumirse en la desesperanza. Por eso era el orgullo de la familia porque supo superar todo el daño hecho por su propia familia al no saber lidiar con el pasado y el temor por el futuro.

NxSNxS

Sasuke se encontraba con Sasuki e Itachi, el mayor había ido a la cocina a preparar algo de té para todos mientras que los morenos estaban en el jardín de la casa Uchiha, para ser exactos estaban sentados en el pasillo de madera observando el pequeño estanque que había en el jardín.

Sasuke estaba serio pensando en nada, Sasuki miraba todo con detenimiento, desde que Sakura la había dejado ahí estaba preocupada por Naruko pero también pensaba en lo que debía hacer ahora, la pelirosa la había negado, no tenía porque seguir sus ordenes pero... ¿Qué sucedería con Naruko entonces?

Gracias al hokage estaba bajo la custodia de Itachi quien era muy amable tal y como lo soñó porque cuando Sakura la creo le dio los recuerdos de Sasuke pero la entrenó con el fin de eliminar a todas las personas queridas para Sasuke. Ahora ahí agradecía que Sasuke no hubiera eliminado a Itachi, ya había visto como todo sería si eso hubiera pasado y solo pronosticaba caos. Estando ahí podía apreciar todo lo que Sasuke tenía, tenía una bella familia y mucho por lo que vivir, en cambio ella sólo tenía a su dobe, todo lo que Sasuke tenía y ella hubiera querido tener...

-Sasuke-

-Sasuki-

Ambos se miraron sorprendidos de haber llamado al otro al mismo tiempo.

-adelante- dijo Sasuke reaccionando.

-mmm...- Sasuki miró al moreno que también la miraba.

-¿Tiene que ver con Itachi?- dijo Sasuke sorprendiendo un poco a la morena -He notado como lo miras, es cálido pero lejano- explicó.

Sasuki miró el piso -Tu sabes que me creó Sakura- dijo y Sasuke asintió -Pues ella nos creo porque los odia, para poder debilitarlos- Sasuke volvió a asentir -Pero también se desquitaba con nosotras- Sasuke la miró sin comprender -Cada vez que desobedecíamos o hacíamos algo mal nos castigaba, al principio solo eran castigos físicos que se curaban con el tiempo, después fue la tortura psicológica, de entre todos sus castigos hay uno que jamás podré olvidar pues bien también fue el que propició que me volviera fría y hasta cierto punto diabólica-

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Sasuke calmadamente aunque por dentro estaba algo angustiado por ella.

-A pesar de solo ser una copia Sakura introdujo en nosotras los recuerdos de nuestros verdaderos yo, principalmente para aniquilar lo más querido de la persona, pero nosotras los adoptamos como parte nuestra, Sakura no previó que comenzáramos a creer en las personas de los recuerdos como si fueran nuestras personas queridas, no previó que nos encariñáramos hasta cierto punto de esos bellos momentos. Nosotras nunca tuvimos nada más que maltratos y soledad, agónica oscuridad, así que todo lo que teníamos era a nosotras y esos bellos momentos- dijo Sasuki con la mirada perdida en el jardín.

-Debió de haber sido horrible, vivir siempre en la más amarga y lúgubre soledad- dijo Sasuke monótonamente.

Sasuki asintió -Pero hasta eso me arrebató- dijo apretando los puños -Fue hace mucho tiempo, ni siquiera recuerdo que hice mal, el caso es que ella me llevó a la habitación T29 y nada volvió a ser igual...- Sasuki llevó una de sus manos a su pecho, Sasuke inconscientemente hizo lo mismo sintiendo la pena de su clon -Itachi... Él... Yo lo odiaba... Recordaba lo del clan pero también los momentos felices en familia... Quería creer que él seguía ahí, que no era más que una pesadilla... Ansiaba salir del laboratorio para poder conocerlo pero... En ese lugar lo vi, estabas frente a él en la guarida Uchiha... Pelearon... Fue impresionante, fuego contra fuego, tú con técnicas de Orochimaru, al final lo atacaste con un enorme ariete de trueno que denominaste Kirin, pero él sobrevivió usando a Susanoo... Estabas sin chakra por lo que Orochimaru quiso apoderarse de tu cuerpo, pelearon las 8 serpientes blancas contra el susanoo, al final Orochimaru salió e Itachi lo selló liberándote del sello maldito. Quedaste acorralado entre una pared e Itachi, él toco tu frente como cuando eras un niño... Sonreía... Y luego... Cayó muerto a tus pies...-

Sasuke la miró impresionado y en shock, negó levemente. Sasuki lo miró.

-Te desmayaste y al despertar Madara te contó la verdad del clan y de Itachi... Y yo lloré contigo amargas lágrimas- dijo Sasuki mirándolo con reproche -Fue tan real que te maldije miles de veces por haberlo matado. Pero justo aquí está, su muerte no era más que una ilusión- Sasuki sonrió un poco -Y es tan cálido como siempre soñé-

Sasuke apartó la mirada -Te entiendo, soy afortunado por no haberlo matado. Gracias a él me volví fuerte a pesar de abandonar todo aquello que quería por venganza, gracias a él mi hijo estuvo a salvo durante el embarazo, por mi hijo dudé miles de veces... Al final fue Itachi el que me buscó y cuando me salvaron... Naruto lo sabía todo, Itachi se lo dijo y yo lloré...- Sasuke miró al cielo azul -Su dolor, la traición, el sufrimiento por el que pasó fue peor que mi tristeza por haber perdido a mis padres... Él siempre me amó más de la fe que yo le tuve, del cariño que yo le profesaba desde niño... Y lo siento tanto- apretó sus puños -En ese momento le reproché la verdad mientras lloraba, ahora me doy cuenta de que no vale llorar- miró a Sasuki -En estos años de aparente paz Itachi siempre ha estado a mi lado y aunque nunca se lo he dicho espero que sepa que lo amo desde el fondo de mi corazón por ser el mejor hermano que uno pueda tener, por estar dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo por mí, por quererme tanto, por ser mi familia porque no sé que sería sin él-

Sasuki le sonrió y él correspondió suavemente -Estoy feliz Sasuke, de que lo aprecies y de que él te quiera, yo sería inmensamente feliz si él fuera parte de mi familia, de tener a alguien como él- dijo.

Itachi estaba escondido detrás de la puerta y había escuchado todo, sonrió, sabía que Sasuke no era muy expresivo en cuanto a eso pero le alegraba saber que su hermanito lo quería, y también quería a Sasuki, no porque fuera un clon de su hermanito pero si porque la pobre chica ya había sufrido mucho y él quería verla sonreír.

NxSNxS

Mientras tanto en medio del bosque un pequeño niño de cuatro años había logrado encontrar el escondite de Sakura Haruno, impresionado encontró el ejército que la chica de cabellos rosas planeaba usar para atacar a la hoja. Con sigilo se infiltro en el lugar buscando a su amiga y cuidadora, el lugar era enorme y muy traicionero, podría perderse con facilidad, pero ese no era problema tenía el sentido de orientación de su madre. Caminó por innumerables pasillos hasta que encontró uno con un enorme mural lleno de símbolos y técnicas ninja, uno en especial llamó su atención.

-¿Jutsu de resurrección del mundo impuro?- leyó el pequeño, sin pensarlo memorizó los símbolos y salió de ahí buscando a su amiga –Espérame Mei-chan-

-oye, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Dante se sobresaltó y volteó de inmediato a ver quien lo había descubierto. Se encontró con una hermosa chica rubia de ojos azules con marquitas en las mejillas.

-¿Dante-chan?- dijo Naruko reconociendo vagamente al niño.

-Naruko-chan- dijo Dante feliz de encontrarla.

-No deberías estar aquí- dijo Naruko seriamente.

-No me voy 'hata' encontrar a Mei-chan- dijo Dante determinadamente.

Naruko sonrió levemente.

NxSNxS

Los días siguieron pasando, las familias ya habían sido evacuadas, los ninja estaban en alerta todos en sus respectivos puestos y grupos.

Deidara no participaría debido a que tenía todavía dos hijos pequeños que cuidar, Itachi se rehusó a dejarlos solos, en caso de que él muriera no dejaría a sus niños huérfanos. Konan estaba embarazada por lo que tampoco sería un apoyo para la guerra además ella cuidaba de la pequeña Kamil. Por otro lado Ayame cuidaba de su pequeño Kai (hijo de Juugo, de verdad no sé de dónde saqué ésta idea tan fumada .u) y de la pequeña Kitai (hija de Temari y Shikamaru). Nagato en cambio, decidió dejar de usar a los Pain y usar todo el poder de su Rinnegan para evitar que el enemigo llegara con los civiles.

Naruto estaría con los Akatsuki y con Sasuke, no porque quisiera protegerlo todo el tiempo, sino porque Sakura iría a por ellos primero así que lo mejor era detenerla de inmediato en la primer línea de ataque. Todos ya habían sido alertados de que la atacante era Sakura así que se tenían órdenes de llamar de inmediato al Hokage para detenerla. Sasuki también les había hablado de Kabuto a lo que Gaara alegó que se haría cargo, lo que no planearon fue el tipo de ejército contra el que se enfrentarían.

NxSNxS

Era de noche, todos estaban descansando en el jardín trasero de la familia Uzumaki-Uchiha, Deidara estaba sentado en el pasillo de madera que conectaba la vivienda con el patio, sus pequeños dormían en su regazo. Mas allá Naruto peleaba en el jardín con Akeru enseñándole nuevos movimientos los cuales no eran nada contra el sharingan del chico. Sasuke estaba sentado junto a Itachi, del otro del mayor estaba sentada Sasuki mirando las estrellas mientras su doble miraba a su familia.

La chica estaba metida en sus pensamientos hasta que un brazo pasó por sus hombros atrayéndola a un cuerpo más grande y cálido.

-Deberías considerar usar ropa más larga, es tarde y estás temblando de frío- dijo Itachi abrazándola para darle calor, Sasuke miró extrañado a su hermano mientras Deidara los observaba con una tierna sonrisa.

Sasuki estaba sorprendida pero sonrió un poco por esa muestra de cariño y preocupación que le demostraba el mayor.

-Me gusta esta ropa- dijo quedamente la morena acomodándose en los brazos del mayor.

-Tienes los mismos gustos de mi ototo-baka, pero esa no es ropa apropiada para una muchacha tan linda, atraes muchas miradas- dijo Itachi suavemente acariciando su cabello con cariño.

-Me sé defender sola-

-Y eres igual de obstinada que él- rió el mayor suavemente.

Sasuke del otro lado lo miró con un puchero "Oye que estoy aquí Itachi-baka" se quejaba internamente.

Después de un rato más parecía que estaban jugando en lugar de pelear pues el rubio hacía tonterías que provocaban la risa de los demás. Al cabo de un rato se cansaron y Naruto fue a sentarse a un lado de su esposo, Sasuke recargó su cabeza en el hombro del rubio disfrutando de la fresca brisa de la noche. Al rato Akeru se les acercó y con una tímida sonrisa le regaló un beso a su madre en la mejilla, Sasuke se sorprendió un poco pues Akeru ya no era tan afectivo como cuando tenía 3 añitos, pero aún así le sonrió tiernamente, luego el chico le dio un leve abrazo a su padre, Naruto se sintió feliz de la muestra de afecto, luego pusieron al chico entre ambos, sentados muy juntos como la familia que eran.

-Extraño a Mei- dijo Akeru de pronto.

-No te preocupes hijo, pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo- dijo Naruto.

-Nosotros también la extrañamos, pero haremos todo lo posible por terminar con esto y recuperarla- dijo Sasuke con convicción.

Más allá Sasuki se había quedado dormida entre los brazos de Itachi quien sonreía con nostalgia, ¿Cuántas veces Sasuke se había dormido entre sus brazos cuando era tan solo un niñito? No lo sabía con exactitud pero lo recordaba con mucho cariño, después de todo su hermanito ya había crecido y tenía cada quien su propia familia y aunque ya no eran los mismos de su infancia tenían a más personas a quienes amaban y por ello eran felices… no podía pedir nada más que terminar con eso y estar la familia siempre junta y feliz…

NxSNxS

La batalla comenzó a las 6 de la mañana cuando ocurrió una explosión en el lado este. De inmediato el hokage despertó colocándose rápido su armamento, su esposo se levantó de inmediato, se colocó su uniforme y salieron de su casa con rumbo a sus puestos de ataque. Itachi se fue con Sasuki mientras que Akeru escoltaba a Deidara y sus primos a los refugios.

Cuando llegaron se percataron enseguida de la destrucción masiva, lo más extraño era que no hacía mucho que había comenzado la batalla y tan pronto había ya tanto daños. Enseguida se presentaron ante el hokage varios Anbu presentando el informe de la situación y el avance enemigo.

-No se ha avistado a Haruno pero el enemigo no es lo que esperábamos- informó uno de ellos.

-¿a qué se refieren?- preguntó Naruto inquieto y confundido.

En ese momento apareció un Anbu más –Señor se ha avistado en las filas enemigas a Zabuza Momochi- informó.

-Imposible, él está muerto- dijo Sasuke –Nosotros lo eliminamos-

Jiraiya llegó de otro lado (¿qué clase de presentación es esa? ¬_¬u)

-Naruto hay algo malo en todo esto, por todos lados están apareciendo ninjas que se suponía estaban muertos- dijo el peliblanco

-¿cómo es eso posible?- dijo Naruto

-Solo una persona podía hacer esto… Orochimaru- dijo el peliblanco. Sasuke tembló levemente al recordar al hombre serpiente. Naruto se sorprendió al escuchar eso, era imposible que el sannin de las serpientes siguiera vivo, el mismo Kyubi lo había asesinado dentro del cuerpo del moreno cuando estaban capturados por Madara, incluso le libero del sello maligno.

-Él está muerto- dijo Sasuke firmemente.

-Pues entonces le enseño sus mañas a alguien más- dijo el sannin de las ranas.

Sasuke negó recordando entonces que cuando él mató a la serpiente Suigetsu era el encargado de Kabuto, entonces…

-maldición, ese maldito de Kabuto- masculló el moreno con enfado –seguro usó una de sus mañas con el cadáver de la serpiente, además gracias a él fueron creadas Sasuki y Naruko no dudo que también pueda meterle mano a los muertos-

-Esa serpiente rastrera- dijo Naruto por lo bajo -bien, esto no cambia nada, deténganlos, mátenlos de nuevo-

-No es tan fácil Naruto- dijo Jiraiya -Todos ellos son ninjas de alto rango, pero aún la mayoría son renegados, esto ya había pasado, el tercero peleó contra el primer y segundo Hokage revividos mediante esa técnica, la única manera de detenerlos para que no los vuelvan a revivir es sellándolos o destruir el jutsu o a su usuario- explicó.

Naruto se mordió el labio inferior, recordaba esa batalla donde el tercero murió.

-Entonces necesito un equipo de búsqueda, encuentren al usuario y deténganlo, y necesito otro que me diga dónde está Mei- ordenó el Hokage a sus Anbu que asintieron y se fueron de inmediato.

-Iré a darles tiempo- dijo Jiraiya saliendo se ahí.

-Entonces debemos buscar a Sakura para terminar con todo esto- dijo Sasuke tomando el mango de su katana con una mirada desafiante.

-Señor la hemos encontrado- informó un Anbu recién llegado –está al sureste a un kilometro, pero no hay rastros de la pequeña Mei-

Sasuke al oír eso salió disparado del lugar para encontrar a la pelirosa y exigirle le devolviera su familia.

-¡Sasuke!- gritó Naruto corriendo detrás de él.

NxSNxS

Mientras tanto en el escondite de Sakura…

-¡Mei-chan!- gritó Dante feliz al ver a su amiga, estaba encerrada en una especie de tubo transparente pegado a la pared –Por fin "tencontre"- dijo emocionado acercándose a la niña.

-Dante… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿También te capturaron?- dijo Mei preocupada y sorprendida de verlo ahí.

-Te equivocas, él vino por voluntad propia, es muy buen rastreador- dijo una chica rubia saliendo de las sombras.

Al reconocerla Mei la miró mal -¿qué hace ella aquí?- gruñó.

-Naruko-chan me está ayudando, vamos a "sacate" de aquí- dijo Dante mirando cómplice a la rubia de coletas que los miraba seriamente.

-Debemos darnos prisa, Kabuto está cerca- dijo Naruko acercándose a los controles de la prisión de la pequeña.

-¿porqué estás haciendo esto? Primero me secuestras y luego me ayudas ¿qué planeas?- exigió saber la pequeña.

Naruko detuvo su andar –Eres muy perspicaz y lista para ser tan pequeña- dijo la rubia.

-He tenido malas experiencias- dijo la niña crudamente.

"igual que yo" pensó la rubia y miró a la niña, ésta se sorprendió un poco de ver sinceridad y lealtad en ellos.

-Digamos que me harté de seguir órdenes- dijo la rubia –quiero volver a ver a Sasuki- susurró cosa que sólo alcanzó a escuchar el pequeño.

Decidida se acercó a los controles y liberó a la pequeña, Mei salió muy débil de su prisión siendo inmediatamente sostenida por Dante preocupado.

-Mei-chan ¿te sientes bien?- preguntó el niño.

Mei le sonrió suavemente para no preocuparlo –Descuida, estaré bien- aseguró.

-Vámonos ya- dijo Naruko acercándose para cargar a la pequeña y llevársela de ahí. Dante les siguió enseguida, su rumbo… Konoha.

NxSNxS

N/A: gomen por el retraso, no tengo perdón! ToT

Pero es que he andado de mal en peor, primero la universidad, exámenes u.u y para empeorar el domingo me robaron mi mochila ¡mis apuntes! ToT mi cartera, mis credenciales, mis cartas de Naruto k me costó un… conseguir, mis llaves, mis ideas Narusasu, mis poemas Narusasu, mis dibujos Narusasu ToT mi psp con mis juegos de Naruto…

Y hasta la fecha sigo pagando pues con mis apuntes hubiera estudiado mejor y no hubiera reprobado mis exámenes DX

En serio la pasé muy mal con solo el peluchito de Sasukito consolándome T.T, estaba tan deprimida que me olvidé de escribir por días, hasta mis cosméticos se llevaron… malditos delincuentes ¬_¬… la sacaron del auto de mi padre ¡y frente a la policía de tránsito! De verdad que ya no sé ni cómo va a parar este país así… -_-u

Por lo mientras el karma se las está cobrando conmigo, pero no quiero que ustedes se sientan mal así que aquí está el capi muuuuuuuuyyyyy atrasado, pero aprovecho para dedicárselo a mi guapo y deseable Itachi-san, por su cumple hoy 9 de junio ^o^ y k cumpla muchos más XD

Ahora si son tan amables de dejarme un solo review a esta triste y desilusionada autora *.*…


	34. EN EL CAMPO DE BATALLA

Naruto no me pertenece... Es de Kishimoto... Por ahora... XD

CAPITULO 29

La guerra se había desatado, peleas y destrucción por doquier, estallidos, jutsus de todos los elementos conocidos, sin duda una gran masacre.

Ninjas de Konoha y Suna peleaban para defender su tierra, por sus familias y seres queridos. Todos contra lo imposible, el ejercito de Sakura y Kabuto no eran más que cientos de ninjas revividos mediante un jutsu prohibido cada uno más letal que el otro, y detrás de ellos miles de clones de Zetsu blancos.

-Este es el ejército que tenía planeado usar Madara- informó Itachi a Gaara el único comandante ahí.

-No queda de otra, pelearemos, que se dividan los equipos de sellado, hay que detener a todas estas almas en pena- dijo el pelirrojo fríamente.

A su lado apareció Zetsu, el original con su parte oscura.

-Haremos lo posible por recuperar el control de las réplicas- informó para luego desaparecer del lugar.

-No queda de otra- dijo Gaara dejando su arena fluir -Adelante- Itachi a su lado se puso en posición de batalla.

"por ti Deidara, Kyo, Kim, hermanito, cuñado, sobrinitos, los amo a todos"

NxSNxS

Más allá en la línea de defensa Akeru y Sai peleaba uno al lado del otro destruyendo a los Zetsu y ayudando a sus camaradas. Toru, el biju destruía sin piedad a todo aquel que se acercara a su contenedor.

-Jutsu secreto, tornado negro Phoenix- dijo Akeru lanzando un Rasengan al instante Toru le lanzó una bola de fuego negro transformándose éste en un tornado de fuego negro (nota: no son las flamas de amaterasu, estas son normales solo con diferente color :D)

El tornado negro avanzó por el campo enemigo llevándose todo a su paso.

-Buen trabajo- felicitó Sai.

-No lo suficiente, debo mejorarla- dijo Akeru.

NxSNxS

Itachi se había separado de Gaara pues los enemigos habían llegado al barrio Uchiha, de inmediato fue a detenerlos pero lo que no se esperó fue ver ahí a su mejor amigo...

-Buen Día Itachi- saludó el chico muy parecido a él con los rasgos típicos Uchiha.

-Uchiha... Shisui-

-Es un buen día para morir ¿No te parece?- dijo el chico.

Itachi afiló su mirada, ese maldito de Kabuto...

-Shisui, ¿Estás consciente de que no deberías estar aquí ahora?- dijo seriamente.

-Claro amigo, tu nos mataste a todos- dijo Shisui sonriendo y detrás de él comenzaron a salir los demás Uchiha asesinados.

Itachi se vio rodeado de todos los de su clan a los que había asesinado, al mirar a su derecha sintió como si lo hubieran golpeado en el pecho, ahí estaba su madre y a la izquierda de ella, su padre.

-oto-san... Oka-san- dijo Itachi tristemente.

NxSNxS

Sasuki llegó al barrio Uchiha y lo que vio no le gustó nada, ahí Itachi estaba "matando" de nuevo a su familia.

-Sepan que lo lamento pero debieron quedarse muertos- decía Itachi fríamente.

NxSNxS

Naruko, Mei y Dante por fin llegaron a Konoha, la rubia traía cargando a la pequeña Mei mientras Dante caminaba a su lado. Lo que vieron les impactó, toda la villa estaba siendo usada como campo de batalla.

-Oto-san, oka-chan- dijo Mei angustiada.

-Oto-san... Sasu-okachan, Naruto-niichan- dijo Dante preocupado.

-Sasuki...- dijo Naruko buscando la presencia de la morena.

-Rui, busca a okachan y otosan- dijo Mei y al instante la biju salió de su cuerpo, asintió y echó a volar buscando a sus padres.

-Por el momento acabo de encontrar a Sasuki. Vamos allá- dijo Naruko echando a correr.

NxSNxS

Sasuke se detuvo al otro lado de la montaña de Hokage, ahí una chica la esperaba.

-Sakura- gruñó el moreno.

-Hola Sasuke-kun cuanto tiempo- saludó la pelirosa.

-Sakura devuélveme a mi hija- exigió el moreno.

-Valla quien te viera tan maternal- dijo la rosa.

-Cállate y devuélvela-

-¡SASUKE!- gritó Naruto apareciendo en escena.

-Bienvenido Hokage-sama- se burló Sakura para luego sonreír -Es hora de llevar a cabo el plan-

-¿Qué demonios?- dijo Naruto.

Sakura levantó las manos y comenzó a hacer sellos, Naruto y Sasuke se dispusieron a atacarla para impedir lo que sea que fuera a hacer pero se vieron rodeados de un chakra desconocido que los inmovilizó.

-¡¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?-

NxSNxS

En el barrio Uchiha Sasuki veía impresionada a Itachi peleando con todos sus familiares asesinados por él mismo, podía sentir el dolor en el corazón de Itachi al revivir esos momentos pero también veía determinación en su mirada, por lo menos hasta que empezó a sentir un chakra extraño apoderándose de su cuerpo. Asustada se llevó las manos al pecho, recordando vagamente las palabras de Sakura antes de mandarlas a Konoha.

"Ustedes mismas se encargarán de la muerte de sus dobles quieran o no" había dicho la pelirosa.

"¿Pero qué me está sucediendo? No siento mi cuerpo, no puedo controlar mis manos, no puedo controlar mi cuerpo" Sasuki pensaba mientras su conciencia se perdía gradualmente.

Itachi vio de reojo como Sasuki lo miraba algo angustiada y como se llevaba las manos al pecho, pero luego vio un chakra maligno comenzando a rodearla y como su mirada cambiaba a una asustada mientras temblaba, luego sus ojos activaron el sharingan pero el resto se volvió negro (el sharingan solo cubre el iris y la pupila, la parte blanca del ojo fue la que se volvió negra n.n)

Después de eso la morena salió corriendo matando a todo el que se le atravesara.

-¿Qué demonios?- dijo Itachi.

-Pelea Itachi- lo retó su madre.

-Maldición-

NxSNxS

Naruko tuvo exactamente la misma reacción, sólo que ella tiró a Mei al suelo y salió corriendo dejando a los niños en medio del campo de batalla, y al igual que Sasuki mataba a todo aquel que se atravesara en su camino. Por supuesto, Noa no se quiso quedar atrás y salió detrás de la rubia para saber qué rayos sucedía, por su parte Dante no tardo en seguirla pues no tenía donde más ir y se sentía seguro con Mei.

NxSNxS

Naruto y Sasuke recuperaron la movilidad pero se vieron bloqueados por sus réplicas femeninas las cuales tenían un aura oscura y los miraban con odio contenido.

-Mis queridas Sasuki y Naruko háganme el favor de matar a esos dos- dijo Sakura lejos del alcance de ambos.

-¿qué?- Sasuke miró a su copia, se suponía ella ya no tenía nada contra él, al contrario, comenzaron a llevar una linda relación parecida a la de los hermanos. No había duda de que esas dos estaban siendo manipuladas por la pelirosa.

-Dobe, debemos detener esto a como dé lugar y acabar con Sakura- dijo seriamente el moreno.

Naruto miró con tristeza a las clones, tenía la esperanza de rescatarlas de los planes perversos de la pelirosa, pero al parecer Sakura lo tenía todo planeado.

"yo sólo quería algo mejor para ellas" pensó con tristeza.

-Están siendo manipuladas, no podemos hacer nada por ellas- dijo Sasuke seriamente.

-Pero Teme, recuerda que su daño lo sufrimos nosotros así como ellas sufren el nuestro- dijo Naruto seriamente también.

Sasuke no tuvo tiempo de contestar pues fue atacado por Sasuki con su espada la cual lo hirió un poco en su brazo izquierdo. Al instante una luz apareció en el brazo derecho de Sasuki donde apareció la herida que le había hecho a Sasuke, sin embargo la chica ni siquiera parpadeó por ello.

-Dobe... A ellas no les importa salir heridas- sentenció el Uchiha mirando a Sakura con odio.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos -Con que es así como debe ser- dijo comenzando a elevar su chakra –Entonces que la pelea comience- dictaminó.

Al instante Sasuke se lanzó contra Sasuki y Naruto contra Naruko en una pelea de iguales. Las espadas de los Uchiha chocando entre sí sacando chispas y sangre del contrario. Los puñetazos y patadas de los Uzumaki compitiendo por la mayor velocidad y habilidad debilitando las defensas del contrincante.

Al fondo la causante de toda aquella guerra reía enloquecidamente.

NxSNxS

Akeru peleaba contra Haku, el chico de los espejos de hielo no tardó en darse cuenta de que el chico era hijo de Sasuke y Naruto pues aparte de su gran parecido físico el chico poseía el entusiasmo del rubio y su sorprendente chakra. Lo que menos esperó fue que una enorme pantera negra destruyera todos sus espejos con tan solo un rugido.

Zabuza apareció para defenderlo y protegerlo con su enorme espada. El poder de Toru era sorprendente, todo se estremeció y todo su alrededor pareció romperse levantando una ola de choque que arrasó con todo en un radio de 1 km. Ambos revividos quedaron en muy malas condiciones pero estaban juntos y le dedicaron una mirada orgullosa al niño, si él era parte de la siguiente generación entonces podían dejar el futuro en sus manos, solo así se dejaron llevar por el lúgubre abrazo de la muerte.

Akeru y Toru realizaron rápido el jutsu de sellado. Para cuando terminaron el pequeño se encontró cara a cara con un tipo con ojos de serpiente.

-Con que tú eres el retoño del Uchiha y del Uzumaki- dijo Kabuto relamiéndose como lo hacía el sannin de las serpientes.

-¿Tu eres el causante de todo esto?- gritó Akeru con enfado contenido pues no podía permitir tal infamia como el sacar a un muerto de su eterno descanso.

-Por supuesto, la mente maestra de todo este caos es tu servidor- aseguró el de lentes sonriendo.

-¿Porqué sirves a Haruno?-

-Te equivocas pequeño YO no sirvo a nadie, Haruno Sakura sólo es un vehículo para conseguir lo que Orochimaru más quería- dijo Kabuto sonriendo sádicamente.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- exigió saber Yusei.

-A tu querida "mami"- reveló el de lentes.

Akeru se sobresaltó recordando un momento del pasado que creyó olvidado.

NxSNxS

FLASHBACK

Estaban en Suna, tenía tres añitos de edad, por fin después de meses de no verlo su mami había ido a visitarlo, había sido un gran día, su mami lo había consentido en todo lo que quería y aunque lo que el pequeño más deseara era que su mami se quedara con él para siempre se conformaba con el tiempo que pasaban juntos lo que lo hacía inmensamente feliz.

Comieron ramen casero que su mami personalmente preparó y él le había ayudado (pasándole los ingredientes n.n), también hicieron postres de chocolate con crema y cerezas, por accidente él le embarró crema en la mejilla a su mami y en venganza su mami le batió la nariz de la misma crema. Rieron mucho y al final él se quedó dormido en la mesa de la cocina.

Cuando despertó estaba en su cuarto dormido en su cama, pero sabía que su mami estaba en el cuarto continuo, aún a esa edad se preguntaba ¿Porqué su papi y si mami no dormían juntos como cualquier pareja? Pero no le dio importancia y corrió por el pasillo buscando a su mami. Abrió la puerta y se extrañó por lo que vio.

Su mami estaba en su cama pero se revolvía constantemente entre sueños, seguramente tenía una pesadilla como él a veces cuando soñaba que el Ramen tenía vida y se lo quería comer a él (sueños de niños *.*). Sin embargo su mami parecía llorar, rogaba y gemía de miedo...

Se acercó para intentarlo despertar pero en ese momento escuchó la voz de su papi y sintió su presencia, se acercaba con rapidez. Sin pensarlo se metió en el armario dejando abierta a penas una rendija para ver lo que sucedía con su mami, le preocupaba.

Su padre Gaara entró de golpe en el cuarto -Sasuke- dijo preocupado cuando vio como el moreno sufría entre sueños. Se acercó presuroso y comenzó a moverlo e intentar despertarlo -Sasuke, por Kami despierta-

-No... No quiero... Yamete...- decía Sasuke revolviéndose -Yamete... Onegai... Taskette... Na... Naru...- rogaba.

Gaara tomó de los hombros a Sasuke y lo sacudió. Solo entonces el moreno reaccionó sobresaltado y respirando entrecortadamente, lleno de pánico.

-Gaa... Gaara... Yo- dijo al ver al pelirrojo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se abrazo al de ojos aguamarina.

-Ya Sasuke, él no está aquí ahora- susurró el pelirrojo acariciando suavemente su cabeza.

-Él... Él...- sollozó el moreno.

-Ya, te lo prometo, ese maldito de Orochimaru jamás te tocará, yo te cuido Sasuke- dijo Gaara firmemente.

-Gaara... Arigato...-

Akeru lo vio todo desde el armario preguntándose ¿Quién es ese tal Orochimaru? ¿Y porque su mami le tenía miedo?

Todas esas preguntas rondaron su cabecita hasta que se quedó dormido escuchando a su papi tarareando una suave canción con el propósito de calmar y dormir a su mami.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

NxSNxS

Hacía mucho tiempo había olvidado aquello, después de todo sólo era un nene que nada tenía que ver con ese tipo Orochimaru, pero ahora por fin entendía, ese tipo era el causante de los temores de su madre, y había vuelto para llenarle la vida de desgracias, si era así él jamás lo permitiría, enfrentaría a ese tipo y lo alejaría de su madre.

-No permitiré que le pongas un solo dedo encima- dijo Akeru fríamente y preparándose para la lucha.

-Tranquilo acabaré contigo cuanto antes- dijo Kabuto –Aún eres un crío, no puedes terminar con esto solo-

-Pero no está solo- una voz gruesa y fría, antes ellos se presentó Gaara envuelto en un remolino de arena.

-el Kazekage- dijo Kabuto –tanto entusiasmo por defender a un niño-

-Es mi hijo, es natural ver por el- dijo Gaara inmutable.

-Bueno, pero tu tampoco harás la diferencia, todos están destinados a morir por mis marionetas- dijo el de lentes.

-De ninguna manera, te mataré aquí mismo- dijo Akeru.

-M e temo que con eso no será suficiente, mi jutsu es imparable aun si muero- dijo Kabuto sonriendo.

-Bueno, tienes tiempo para decirnos la forma de deshacerlo antes de que te derrote- dijo Gaara.

NxSNxS

Mei y Dante estaban siguiendo a Naruko hasta que Rui apareció y les informó que justo a donde había ido la rubia estaban los padres de la pequeña. Mei quiso seguir adelante pero justo en ese momento Dante encontró a su padre Neji y a su tía Hanabi, estaban peleando contra más muertos revividos y cientos de Zetsu.

Sin meditarlo Dante se lanzó de cabeza hacia la batalla, Mei se vio dividida entre ir a ayudar a su amigo o ir con sus padres. Sin embargo estaba segura de que sus padres eran fuertes y se las apañarían bien solos, en cambio nunca la perdonarían por abandonar a su amigo en la batalla. Entonces siguió a Dante.

Neji se sorprendió en demasía cuando su hijo apareció de la nada y con sus puños envueltos en chakra acababa con los Zetsu de un solo golpe, en seguida apareció Mei y con su katana comenzó a pelear con cuanto se le pusiera en frente siendo respaldada por su biju Rui. Se alegró por verlo a salvo y al ver que el pequeño se las apañaba bien solo reanudó su lucha al lado de su prima. Hanabi también estaba sorprendida por las habilidades de los pequeños, era de esperarse de Mei por ser hija de Sasuke y Naruto pero Dante era impresionante a esa tierna edad, de verdad que cada vez más se cuestionaba el hecho de que ese niño fuese hijo de Neji y Ten Ten.

NxSNxS

Por su lado los amigos del Hokage tenían todo bajo control, Shikamaru y la godaime se encargaban de mantener a los ejércitos de Konoha y Suna, Ino y Shizune se encargaban de los heridos en un campamento especial alejado del campo de batalla. Los demás peleaban fervientemente para proteger lo que amaban.

En todos su años de shinobi Shikamaru experto en estrategias estaba acostumbrado a las sorpresas del enemigo y a contraatacar con rapidez, pero lo que le habían informado era de otra naturaleza, pues Mei había aparecido en medio de la batalla y junto con Rui y Dante estaba dando baja rápida a las tropas enemigas así como lo hizo Akeru antes de toparse con Kabuto.

-Esos niños son una afrenta a todo lo que se conoce, pero me alegra que estén de nuestro lado- suspiró el Nara después de horas de batalla ininterrumpida.

NxSNxS

Sakura Haruno no podía estar más satisfecha de todo lo que se sucedía en la batalla, Naruto y Sasuke estaban mermando sus fuerzas gradualmente al contrario de Naruko y Sasuki pues con su chakra maligno se encargaba de hacerlas imparables ante todo incluso el cansancio y el dolor pues estaban igual de heridas que sus contrapartes masculinas a los cuales la pérdida de sangre y el cansancio derrotarían en cualquier momento.

NxSNxS

Las cosas se veían difíciles para Sasuke y Naruto pues aunque eran buenos en combate sus contrapartes eran imparables.

Afortunadamente Naruto contaba con el apoyo de Kyubi y su chakra el cual regeneraba sus heridas gradualmente dándole más resistencia y aguante. Para Sasuke las cosas pintaban peor pues el moreno tenía chakra limitado y físicamente era más débil, su sharingan le había dado la suficiente ventaja para esquivar ataques letales y estocadas profundas pero se cansaba con rapidez y comenzaba a resentir el hecho de usar el sharingan por tanto tiempo.

Afortunadamente para él Ariel sintió la debilidad de su cuerpo y de inmediato se presentó en Konoha para auxiliar con su presencia al moreno pues al estar cerca podía transmitirle su energía y darle más resistencia.

NxSNxS

Akeru sintió la aparición de la guardiana cerca de la montaña de los hokage por lo que dedujo que su madre se encontraba ahí, del mismo modo Gaara sintió la baja de chakra del moreno.

-Akeru, ve, ayuda a Sasuke- ordenó el pelirrojo deteniendo a Kabuto con su arena, lo había encerrado en ella en una variación de la ataúd de arena.

-Pero Gaara-otosan ¿qué pasará contigo?- dijo el chico preocupado.

-No te preocupes, yo puedo deshacerme de este tipo- dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa confiada para que el menor no se preocupara y fuera a salvar a Sasuke.

Akeru aún dudoso asintió y subió al lomo de Toru quien como último acto le dio un poco de chakra al Kazekage para que se restableciera un poco. Después de eso se perdió entre la zona de batalla para ir a auxiliar a sus padres.

NxSNxS

Mei sintió lo mismo que Akeru así que reunió chakra con rapidez, agradecía en ese momento los genes de su padre y la energía del zorro que la dotó también con una gran cantidad de chakra.

Comenzó a hacer sellos de mano con rapidez para luego observar a Rui.

-Cuando cuente tres- dijo la chica, el águila sintió no muy segura –Es hora de que todos griten por piedad por atreverse a atacar mi hogar-

FLASHBACK

-Tu siempre serás mi pequeña princesita- dijo Sasuke sonriéndole a la pequeña Mei de tres añitos.

Mei sonrió sintiéndose querida por su mami, le sonrió de igual manera pero de repente se vieron ocultadas por una sombra. Un tipo alto y fornido como un armario gigante estaba de pie delante de ambos mirando muy feo a su mami.

Sasuke se levantó tranquilamente y enfrentó al tipo serenamente –Disculpe, ¿se le ofrece algo?- preguntó todo lo cortes que pudo, el tipo media con facilidad dos metros y desde esa altura pudo olerlo, apestaba a alcohol "está ebrio" pensó el moreno con desdén.

-oye tu… chico lindo… dime ¿te fue fácil meterte en la cama de Uzumaki?- dijo burlón tambaleándose un poco, luego le agarró el rostro con una de sus enormes manos –con esa cara de muñequita me parece que si… dime ¿no quieres probar a un macho de verdad?-

Sasuke le miró con asco seriamente ofendido por como lo insultaba el tipo, pero debía mantener la cala, su hija estaba con él, la pequeña se había escondido detrás de él aferrada a su pierna derecha.

-Vamos putita, te va a gustar- dijo el tipo más cerca de la cara de Sasuke, su aliento le provocaba nauseas.

-Suélteme, no tengo intenciones de acercarme a ninguna parte de su asqueroso cuerpo "señor"- dijo el moreno poniendo su mano en la muñeca del tipo para que lo soltara, pero éste tenía más fuerza y al escuchar lo que le moreno le dijo su rostro se tornó en furia.

-¡Eres una ramera!- gritó el tipoy le dio un puñetazo que mando a Sasuke al suelo a varios metros de distancia.

-¡mami!-gritó Mei asustada y con los ojitos llenos de lágrimas. La gente a su alrededor veía todo sin hacer nada, unos de acuerdo, otros preocupados, otros con pena y más con indiferencia.

Sasuke se aturdió un poco el maldito mastodonte le había golpeado con todas sus fuerzas rompiéndole el labio y dejándole un serio color rojo en la cara, se incorporó mostrando su sharingan, no mataría al tipo por respeto a la reputación de Naruto, pero tampoco se iba a dejar golpear por un tipo ebrio que lo había ofendido. Se detuvo cuando su hija comenzó a llorar a gritos, era la primera vez que veía algo así, el tipo se detuvo a mirar a la niña.

-Cállate mocosa, tu existencia no es más que un error de tu p%ta madre- gritó el tipo pero como la niña no se callaba se le acercó para callarla.

Sasuke de inmediato se puso en pie y fue contra el tipo para alejarlo de Mei. El tipo gruñó y lanzó a Sasuke contra una vitrina de una tienda cercana, el moreno se lastimó con los vidrios y se quedó tendido y aturdido pero se reincorporó solo para ver como Mei dejaba de llorar y su mirada se tornaba de color purpúreo.

De repente el tipo se prendió en llamas de color púrpura, asustado comenzó a intentar apagar las llamas pero éstas no cedían. Sasuke se puso de pie pensando el en Amaterasu, pero esas llamas no eran negras, además de que no estaban dañando físicamente al tipo. Un Hyuga que estaba ahí lo examinó con el byakugan y descubrió con horror que las llamas estaban acabando con toda la energía y chakra del hombre que al cabo de retorcerse por varios minutos cayó al piso muerto.

Sasuke corrió hacia su niña pues sus ojos no volvían a la normalidad, las llamas seguían apareciendo por doquier pero al necesitar energía para consumir y al no encontrarla se apagaban al instante, sin embargo era mejor detenerla antes de que dañara a más gente.

Sasuke le cubrió los ojos abrazándola fuertemente y sintiendo como las llamas quemaban su mano, Mei no lloraba, estaba en trance. Sasuke perdía energía con rapidez pero al punto del desmayo apareció su dobe y Akeru. Yusei desmayó a su hermana y Naruto tomó a su moreno en brazos para llevarlo a un hospital, Shikamaru apareció para hacerse cargo de los destrozos y el cadáver del hombre.

En el hospital se les informó del extraño kekkeigenkai de la pequeña que no podía controlarse por lo que debían sellar sus ojos, sin embargo Itachi y Nagato encontraron como solución que la pequeña usara unas gafas especiales de color negro con sellos de chakra que mantendrían a ralla las flamas púrpuras sin dejar ciega a la niña.

Sasuke fue tratado por sus heridas con el vidrio y examinado por el efecto de las llamas púrpura, se encontraron serios daños en su red de chakra pero con tratamiento podían curarlo.

Cuando la pequeña despertó encontró esos lentes sobre sus ojos que no le dejaban ver bien, intentó quitárselos pero su papi Naruto no lo dejó. Le sonrió como siempre pero ella presentía que había hecho algo malo, entonces recordó lo sucedido en la calle, el tipo ebrio, su mami…

-¿dónde está mami?- preguntó la pequeñas asustada, Naruto estaba nervioso, no sabía cómo tratar eso –Papi ¿Por qué no me puedo quitar estas cosas?- dijo queriendo llorar intentando quitarse los lentes.

-Espera princesa no hagas eso- dijo Naruto tomando sus manitas suavemente y apartándolas de su carita con cuidado.

-Papi, un tipo malo golpeó a mami- lloriqueo la niña

-Lo sé mi niña- dijo Naruto comprensivamente.

-Y luego quería golpear… me, y mami… la lastimó… y luego… luego- decía la niña entrecortadamente.

-Ya, ya princesa- dijo Naruto abrazándola.

-Papi… yo le hice algo feo… todo estaba púrpura… y él… ya no se movía…- lloraba –mami me abrazó y se desmayó…- dijo la pequeña.

-Tranquila mi vida, mami está bien, pronto podrás verlo- dijo Naruto acariciando la cabecita de la niña con la calidez digna de un padre.

-Papi… tuve miedo… mucho miedo-

-Ya princesa, todo está bien- dijo Naruto.

-Papi… quiero quitarme esto- dijo la niña intentando de nuevo quitarse los lentes pues con las lágrimas se habían empañado un poco.

-Escucha princesa, hay algo que debo decirte- dijo Naruto suspirando y apartando un poco a la niña.

-Papi…- la niña lo miró con atención.

-Escucha, no importa lo que pase jamás debes de quitarte esos lentes cuando mires a alguna persona o ser vivo- dijo el rubio seriamente.

-¿por qué papi?- dijo Mei sin entender.

Naruto suspiró, eso no era fácil –Pues… tu… accidentalmente claro… lastimaste mucho a ese hombre- dijo débilmente pero Mei lo entendió perfectamente y se asustó.

-Mami… ¿lastime a mami también?- preguntó exaltada mirando los ojos de su padre, había duda en ellos sobre decirle si o no.

-Escúchame Mei, nada de esto es tu culpa ¿entiendes? Tu no lo pediste, tu no querías hacerle daño a nadie- dijo Naruto intentando calmarla.

-¿¡Qué le hice a mami?- gritó la niña desesperada, no entendía que había pasado ni que le ocultaba su padre adorado ni porque lo hacía.

-Escucha… él… está durmiendo, pronto despertara y le alegrará verte- dijo Naruto mirando el dolor en los ojitos de su hija a través de esas lentes oscuras, la vida era tan injusta…

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Cuando creció se enteró por los comentarios de los aldeanos que ella había matado a aquel hombre y que el largo sueño de su mami era su culpa, pues no era un sueño común tan solo lo había orillado al coma durante dos semanas…

Después de eso la gente la trató peor aún pues le tenían miedo y hasta odio. Por respeto a su padre y madre jamás hizo nada contra los aldeanos a pesar de los maltratos y miradas de odio. Tampoco jamás se quitó los lentes frente a algún ser vivo pues comprobó que tanto daño hacían esas flamas, jamás volvió a ver los colores tal cual eran y lloró mucho por eso. Estaba en la más amarga soledad hasta que conoció a Dante y comenzó a cuidar de él, él era como ella, diferente, y aunque era muy pequeña para entender porque lo sentía así decidió hacer todo lo posible porque Dante jamás se sintiera como ella, era un bonito gesto pues tan solo eran dos nenes solitarios.

Sasuke siempre estuvo ahí pero ella ya no se le acercaba por haberlo lastimado, solo le sonreía de vez en cuando. Tampoco se acechaba mucho a Naruto pues le ocultó muchas cosas sobre su nuevo poder y aunque lo hizo por su bien sabía que también había sufrido viéndola así, por eso ella ya no quería oírlo mentirle de nuevo. En cambio con su hermano, su distancia se hizo evidente pues la academia y los estudios no le daban el tiempo suficiente para estar con ella.

Si todo sonaba cruel ¿y qué? Ella se hizo fuerte y tenía a un gran amigo, pero también era en cierta parte su culpa esa guerra pues ella se había dejado capturar. Pero eso ahora no importaba, lo importante era enmendar errores y alejar a esos malditos de SU aldea.

-Rui, ¿lista?- dijo Mei.

El águila se colocó a su lado y asintió -¡ya!- En ese instante Rui retiró los lentes de los ojos de la niña.

-Jutsu secreto: dragón devorador de chakra- invocó la chica abriendo sus ojos purpúreos, de inmediato un enorme dragón de flamas se formó y salió volando envolviendo a todos los enemigos con sus flamas devoradoras de chakra, los Zetsu cayeron fácilmente pues su chakra era limitado, al acabar su chakra las flamas se apagaban. El resto de muertos gritaba aterrorizado por verse en llamas, los muertos que no desearon haber revivido veían en calma todo, las llamas no les causaban gran dolor pero por fin morirían de nuevo, Kabuto ya no los controlaría, serían libres.

-estilo de tierra: roca de sellado- dijo Mei cerrando los ojos y haciendo más sellos con las manos. El dragón se disipó en una ola de choque y una gran roca verde salió del suelo-jutsu secreto: sellado de fuego- las llamas al acabar el chakra de la víctima destruyeron su cuerpo y se transformaron en sellos que se plasmaron en la piedra atrapando dentro las almas de las víctimas del jutsu maldito de Kabuto.

Mei cayó de rodillas al piso, todos los ninja combatientes de la aldea de la hoja y de la arena la miraron sorprendidos, ellos habían luchado arduamente contra todos los enemigos y esa niña llegaba como si nada a eliminar a todos ellos con técnicas sorprendentes y desconocidas. Pronto la expectación se convirtió en admiración. Dante se acercó a la niña y le puso los lentes que Rui sostenía.

Al levantar la mirada los ninja le sonreían, se sintió extraña así que de inmediato se puso de pie y salió corriendo de ahí con dirección a sus padres, Rui la guiaba y sabía que Dante la seguía. No sabía porque pero un extraño calorcito se formaba en su pecho ¿así se sentía el que te miraran con aprobación y no con miedo?

NxSNxS

Cuando Akeru llegó su madre y padre estaban peleando con sus dobles, se sorprendió al ver ahí a Sakura, la recordaba levemente pero de inmediato fue a ayudar a su madre pues estaba seguro no aguantaría mucho.

Sakura reaccionó cuando el pequeño intervino así que se interpuso entre el chico y Sasuke.

-Me temo niño lindo que no puedes intervenir- dijo Sakura fríamente –Pues lo que yo mas quiero es ver a tus padres muertos, pero no te preocupes, me encargaré de que los sigas- dijo poniéndose sus guantes de lucha.

Naruto vio a su hijo frente a Sakura -¡Akeru, pase lo que pase no dejes que te golpee!- advirtió pues sabía que Sakura era capaz de matar con un puñetazo directo con su monstruosa fuerza.

Sasuke cayó al piso con Sasuki encima lista para clavarle la espada en el pecho pero en ese momento apareció Mei y quitó a la morena de una patada. Rui se fue contra Sakura alejándola de Akeru y Dante alejó a Naruko de Naruto. Sasuke se sorprendió de ver ahí a su hija pero sonrió.

-Gracias princesa- dijo en voz baja poniéndose de pie observando a sus enemigos con cuidado.

Naruto miró a Mei sorprendido -¿cómo llegaste aquí preciosa? Se suponía Sakura te tenía capturada- dijo desconcertado.

-Dante me rescató junto con Naruko- dijo Mei con simpleza.

-Genial, esto se añade a mi conciencia- murmuró Naruto en voz baja pues Naruko también era buena y debía eliminarla.

-Bueno ya se reunieron familia feliz, es hora de morir- dijo la pelirosa y comenzó a reunir una enorme cantidad de chakra, de repente las nubes en el cielo comenzaron a moverse y a formar un vórtice, abriéndose para dar paso a algo o alguien. -¡Muéstrate Alexander!- gritó la mujer y los truenos cruzaron el cielo.

La familia Uzumaki-Uchiha estaba sorprendida ¿qué demonios era eso?

NxSNxS

N/A: bueno hasta aquí llega el capi, sé que he estado retrasada y eso no tiene perdón pero aparte de los exámenes me llegó el ocaso de la creatividad y muchas malas noticias ToT

Además de que ya casi nadie comenta y eso me hace creer que ya nadie lo lee y es un tanto deprimente -_- pero aún así ya me prometí acabar con este fic, así que no teman, no se quedará inconcluso XD

Por lo mientras disfruten de mis andadas pues acabo de comenzar otro fic (espero ya lo hayan visto n.n) así que nos seguiremos leyendo.

En fin espero sus críticas y comentarios, nos leemos luego sayo n.n


	35. VALORANDO LO MAS QUERIDO

Naruto no me pertenece... Es de Kishimoto... Por ahora XD

CAPITULO 30

Todo mundo veía sorprendido como se abrían las nubes sobre la montaña de los hokage, entre ellos Itachi veía todo preocupado, pronto Nagato se le acercó acabando de una vez por todas con todos los Uchiha a excepción de Mikoto y Fugaku, los padres de Itachi.

Sin embargo, contrario a lo que creyó su madre le sonrió.

-Felicidades Itachi, tu madre y yo estamos orgullosos de ti- dijo el hombre.

-Y queremos que sepas que te perdonamos por lo que hiciste, lo comprendemos y no te culpamos de nada- dijo Mikoto.

-Dile a Sasuke que verlo ahora, con una familia, tan cálido y libre, nos enorgullece- dijo Fugaku.

Itachi asintió.

-Y felicidades por sus triunfos, me alegro de que por fin somos abuelos- dijo Mikoto feliz.

-Es hora de sellarlos- dijo Nagato.

-Arigato, oto-san... Oka-san- sonrió Itachi y todo acabó.

NxSNxS

El cielo se abría en medio del vórtice de nubes y relámpagos, una enorme armadura aparecía entre las nubes, tan alta como un edificio y majestuoso como un caballero de antaño. Aterrizó haciendo retumbar toda la tierra estremeciendo a todos los presentes.

-¿Qué... Qué es eso?- dijo Sasuke desconcertado.

-Saluden a Alexander- dijo Sakura sonriente.

-¿Alexander?- repitió Mei desconcertada.

-Hola "admadura"- dijo Dante a la invocación.

-No sabía que había invocaciones como esas- dijo Akeru.

-No las hay- dijo Toru -Son muy especiales, pocos pueden tenerlas-

-Los Eidolons- dijo Rui.

-Basta de charla, Alexander se encargara de ustedes- dijo Sakura-¡Alexander acaba con ellos!- gritó.

La armadura se movió yendo hacia los ninja y comenzó a atacarlos, afortunadamente era lento pero sus golpes eran capaces de destruir cualquier cosa. Los ninja intentaron atacarlo pero así como era de grande lo era de resistente pues no le hacían ni un rasguño. Naruko y Sasuki no se quedaron atrás atacando con su velocidad y destreza.

-Esto es demasiado- dijo Naruto cansado -No nos podemos defender de los tres al mismo tiempo, Naruko y Sasuki ya eran mucho, ese tal Alexander es una muerte segura-

Mei se subió a Rui y atacó con una esfera de energía a Alexander pero eso solo hizo que la armadura se volviera hacia ella y le lanzara un golpe que la mando contra las rocas.

-¡Mei!- gritó Sasuke y Naruko lo alcanzó con un Rasengan que lo lanzó a la orilla de la montaña.

-¡Sasuke!- gritó Naruto mirando con odio a Sakura -Se acabo, Kyubi, es hora de hacer lo nuestro-

"bien dicho chico, no dejaré que esa maldita haga daño a lo que es mío" dijo el zorro y Naruto comenzó a emanar el chakra del demonio. Su aspecto cambio pero le enfureció más que Naruko imitara su transformación.

-¡Papá ¿Estás bien?- gritó Akeru preocupado al ver surgir más colas de las necesarias.

-Eso no es bueno, Naruto ya tenía el chakra muy bajo, puede que papá tampoco pueda controlar cuanto chakra libera- dijo Toru.

Dante se subió a Alexander y se sentó en sus hombros, la armadura intentaba quitárselo de encima.

-¡Dante cuidado!- dijo Sasuke subiendo a la armadura, tomó al niño en brazos pero Alexander los agarró a ambos y los arrojó contra la montaña. Sasuke gritó de dolor pues protegió al pequeño con su cuerpo, luego cayó al piso herido.

-Sasu-okachan- dijo el pequeño preocupado al ver a Sasuke tendido en el piso con los ojos fuertemente cerrados por el dolor. El moreno abrió un poco los ojos viendo al niño.

-Dante… huye… no debes pelear… te lastimarás… y no quiero eso…- dijo Sasuke débilmente intentando ponerse de pie.

-No Sasu-okasan, yo ayudar- dijo Dante abrazándose al moreno.

Sasuke lo miró tiernamente, no podía creer que ese niñito siguiera tan puro e inocente después de todo lo que había vivido a tan corta edad. Y también era sorprendente pues según había escuchado ya sabía pelear, claro que de forma muy infantil pero era terrible sin saberlo. Y sobre todo no podía creer como es que se habían encariñado tanto, como es que el pequeño lo llamaba mamá cuando él no lo era pero seguro tenía que ver con el hecho de que pasaban mucho más tiempo juntos que con su verdadera familia.

Neji sabía de los desprecios de su familia, por eso había apartado al niño de ellos y lo había llevado con los Uzumaki-Uchiha pues Sasuke estaba criando a su vez a Mei y podría criar a otro niño. Sin proponérselo él crió a Dante desde bebé y cuando su hija creció se encariño también con el niño, sin proponerlo ella también criaba al pequeño junto con el Uchiha menor. Dante pronto les agarró cariño a todos en la familia, quería a Akeru y a Naruto como sus hermanos mayores. Quería a Mei como una hermana y amiga incondicional, y a Sasuke como su mami, a Neji como su padre, a Dei e Itachi como sus tíos y Kim y Kyo eran sus hermanitos. Sin proponérselo habían adoptado al pequeño…

NxSNxS

Era un día normal en la familia Uzumaki-Uchiha, Akeru estaba en el patio entrenando con Naruto e Itachi. Deidara estaba embarazado por lo que no salía mucho de casa, estaba dormido en el sillón de la sala. Sasuke estaba haciendo galletas, sabía que se comportaba como toda ama de casa lo cual lo frustraba pues era hombre, pero era entretenido cocinar y si no lo hacía él morirían de hambre pues Naruto tenía la habilidad de convertir la cocina en escenario de la tercera gran guerra ninja cuando cocinaba y todo terminaba mal. Además era una buena forma de entretener a Mei pues la pequeña de dos años adoraba estar con su mami y se entretenía con la masa y los moldes de galleta.

-Bueno princesa ¿ya terminaste de sacar esas galletas del molde?- dijo Sasuke después de sacar una bandeja de galletas del horno.

-mira mami este se parece a papi- dijo la pequeña mostrándole una figura de masa que ella misma había moldeado. Sasuke sonrió, era un muñequito deforme pero tenía los cabellos despeinados, los ojos grandes y las rayitas de las mejillas además de una sonrisa descuadrada y la bandana de Konoha.

-Eres una artista mi vida, es igualito- dijo Sasuke divertido. En eso la puerta se abrió y entró Neji a la casa.

-Sasuke, necesito tu ayuda- dijo el castaño entrando a la cocina, Sasuke se limpió las manos con el delantal que traía (porque no permitiría que se ensuciara su costosa ropa XD) y volteó encontrándose con el Hyuga que cargaba en sus brazos a un bebé, al instante Sasuke sintió un lazo con el pequeño pero no le tomó importancia.

-¿qué sucede Neji?- preguntó de lo más tranquilo mientras Mei curiosa intentaba ver desde su sillita alta el bulto que cargaba su tío Neji.

-Necesito tu ayuda para cuidar de este niño- dijo Neji señalando al bebé.

-¿Es tuyo? ¿Y su madre?- dijo Sasuke

Neji asintió –Su madre… es Ten Ten pero ella no puede criarlo, acordamos que yo lo cuidaría pero no tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlo por favor enséñame Sasuke- pidió el Hyuga.

-¿porqué yo? Pregúntale a una mujer- dijo Sasuke ligeramente ofendido porque le viera cara de mamá sustituta.

-Vamos Sasuke eres uno de mis amigos de confianza y el único que ha criado niños, sabemos que Naruto no tiene ni idea de cambiar pañales y esas cosas, tu ya has sido madre dos veces, por favor, estoy desesperado- dijo Neji con ojos suplicantes.

Sasuke suspiró abochornado y pensativo pero escucho el llanto del pequeño y no dudó ni un segundo en tomarlo en brazos y arrullarlo para calmarlo. Pronto el bebé dejo de llorar y le sonrió risueño, Sasuke se preguntó si tenía algo en la cara que les parecía divertido a los bebés pues siempre se reían al verlo. Neji lo miró sorprendido pero sonrió, a él le había costado horas calmar el llanto del nene la primera vez. Sasuke vio la expresión de Neji y suspiró a su pesar.

-De acuerdo, te ayudaré- aceptó el moreno. En eso entró Naruto a la cocina seguido de Akeru e Itachi. Entró como siempre despistado hasta que miró que su adorable esposo cargaba en brazos a un nene.

-¡buaah! Sasuke me engañó y ahora tiene otro nene que no es mío- exclamó el rubio sobresaltado haciendo que Sasuke enrojeciera de la ira y le golpeara en la cabeza como siempre con la vana esperanza de que se le acomodarán las neuronas.

-¡DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES!- gritó Sasuke enfadado par luego recuperar una postura inmutable pero todavía con el sonrojo en su mejillas.

-Temecito…- dijo Naruto por lo bajo recuperándose del golpe se abrazó a su adorable pareja teniendo cuidado con el nene que cargaba el otro –gomen temecito pero es que no me esperaba eso, de verdad, solo estaba jugando-dijo en voz baja llena de ternura con el único fin de que Sasuke quitara esa expresión de seriedad y le volviera a hablar.

Neji y los demás los veían divertidos mientras que Akeru fue y cargó a Mei sacándola de su sillita alta y acercándola al barullo.

Sasuke miró de mala manera a Naruto pero tampoco lo apartó por lo que el rubio sonrió feliz.

-Ne Sasuke, ¿me vas a decir de quién es el niño entonces?- dijo curioso el rubio.

-Es mi hijo Naruto- intervino Neji haciendo sorprenderse al rubio.

-wow Neji felicidades ¿y quién es la madre afortunada señora Hyuga?- preguntó el rubio feliz e intrigado.

Neji dudó un momento pero sonrió levemente –Ten Ten es su madre, pero no es mi esposa, acordamos en que ella lo tendría y yo lo criaría, pero como tu comprenderás yo no sé nada de maternidad por lo que he venido a pedirle ayuda a Sasuke ya que el ya ha criado a dos niños- dijo

-Aaaaaaaaa- soltó el rubio entendiendo y miró a Sasuke sonriendo –Teme ¡serás madre otra vez!- gritó entusiasmado.

A Sasuke le salió un tic en la ceja y miró a Naruto asesinamente –Sigue hablando amor y te aseguro que tu corazón se detendrá involuntariamente por un Chidori- sonrió perversamente.

Naruto sin embargo le dio un besito en la mejilla, acostumbrado al malhumor del Uchiha y a sus constantes amenazas de muerte, luego miró al nene analizándolo.

-Oye como que me recuerda a alguien- murmuró por lo bajo el rubio. Sasuke pensaba lo mismo y no era solo por el parecido del nene con su padre.

-Mami… mami ¿ya están las "dalletas"?- dijo Mei inocentemente mirando al nene con ayuda de su hermanito.

Sasuke la miró y le sonrió –Deja que se enfríen un poco princesa- dijo.

-Ne Neji ¿y cómo se llama?- preguntó el rubio tranquilo acariciando el cabellito de la niña.

-mmm… Dante- dijo Neji después de pensarlo un poco.

-¿¡no le habías puesto nombre antes!- se exaltó el rubio al notar que Neji acababa de improvisar. Al instante el bebé estalló en llanto.

-¡cállate Naruto!- lo regaño Sasuke intentando callar al bebé –Lo asustaste con tus gritos-

Naruto se le quedó viendo, de hecho todos pusieron especial atención ya que el moreno desprendía un aire inusual lleno de ternura por la forma en la que se preocupaba por el bebé. Los ojitos azules de Naruto se llenaron de lágrimas, cuando Sasuke pudo callar al pequeño Dante Naruto no lo dudó y en un segundo se abalanzó contra el Uchiha tomándolo entre sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo.

Sasuke se sobresaltó -¿qué demonios te pasa dobe? Suéltame- dijo ya acostumbrado a los afectos de su esposo pero tampoco le gustaba que lo tomara desprevenido. Sin embargo se quedo quieto y callado al escuchar la voz del rubio susurrándole al oído.

-Sasuke… te amo… de verdad te amo con todo mi ser- dijo el rubio, parecía que estallaría en llanto en cualquier momento pero no pudo evitarlo, al ver así a Sasuke recordó la calidez que él hubiera deseado cuando niño, la calidez que quizá alguna vez sintió cuando bebé en los brazos de su madre y padre antes de perderlos…

-Dobe…- dijo Sasuke sonriendo levemente

-oigan ¿no huele a quemado?- dijo Itachi después de unos minutos.

-¡Ah! ¡Las "dalletas"!- gritó Mei mirando el horno del que comenzaba a salir humo negro.

-¡agghh! ¡DOBE!- gritó Sasuke soltándose de golpe del rubio, le dio un puñetazo tirándolo al suelo, y devolviendo a Dante a los brazos de su padre, luego corrió como desquiciado a sacar la bandeja de galletas que seguro se estaban quemando. Salió un denso humo una vez que abrió el horno, tomó los guantes de cocina y sacó la bandeja con galletas negras.

Akeru abrió una ventana para sacar el humo mientras Sasuke apagaba el horno y ponía las galletas en la mesa, luego miró acusadoramente a Naruto.

-Dobe mira lo que provocas, ya se quemaron las galletas- dijo Sasuke enojado.

-Sasuke eso el cruel, solo quería cariño- dijo Naruto haciendo pucheros y poniéndose de pie.

-¿qué ya no te complace en la noche?- intervino Itachi y Sasuke lo miró asesinamente, el mayor solo rió.

-maldito dobe- gruñó Sasuke por lo bajo.

-Las "dalletas"- dijo Mei tristemente mirando las galletas negras parada de puntitas cerca de su mami.

-na, na, no pasa nada, seguro que todavía se pueden comer- dijo Naruto para animar a su hija, tomó una de las galletas y se la llevó a la boca.

-Espera papá- dijo Akeru pero era tarde el dobe mordió la galleta

-¡aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!- gritó Naruto -¡está caliente!- exclamó escupiendo la galleta y corriendo a tomar agua.

-dobe- dijo Sasuke satisfecho, ese dobe se castigaba solito.

Cuando Naruto se apagó suspiró derrotado –Gomen Sasuke- dijo y contrario a lo que esperó Sasuke se echó a reír, pronto todos estaban riendo.

Sasuke se le acercó y lo abrazó –yo también te quiero mi dobe, pero deja de hacerme pasar vergüenzas- susurró en su oído-

Y el rubio rio feliz…

NxSNxS

-¡AAAARGGHH!- rugió Naruto cubriéndose con el manto de zorro de tres colas.

-¡Ahí no... Papá!- gritó Mei yendo con el rubio pero Naruko también se transformó y le impidió el paso -Ah no, no lo harás- dijo la niña y con todas sus fuerzas lanzó a la chica bajo la montaña.

NxSNxS

-Esto es malo- dijo Yamato en medio del campo de batalla.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Jiraiya

-Naruto ha liberado 3 colas- informó.

-Hay no-

NxSNxS

Naruto peleaba contra Alexander pues Akeru había conseguido apartar a Sasuki si no su madre sufriría su daño.

Afortunadamente su padre estaba manipulando bien el chakra maligno de Kyubi pues estaba logrando un gran avance contra Alexander. Lamentablemente se estaba descontrolando.

Fue entonces que apareció Jiraiya con el sello para suprimirlo.

-Descuida Naruto, en un momento todo estará bien, no dejes que la maldad te controle- dijo Jiraiya.

-Ero-sennin- murmuró Naruto pensando, era peligroso que el sannin estuviera ahí, ya una vez le había hecho mucho daño y no quería volverlo a lastimar si se descontrolaba, pero también era cierto que si no lo detenían causaría un gran daño a las personas que amaba pues toda su familia se encontraba ahí y el solo hecho de pensar que Sakura los lastimara y se saliera con la suya lo hacía llenar de furia alimentando ese chakra maligno.

NxSNxS

Caminaba por las calles de lo que alguna vez fue el poderoso barrio Uchiha hace ya años deshabitado. Las calles y casas deshabitadas y descuidadas, nadie había tenido el suficiente valor para acercarse a ese lugar pues se creía que los fantasmas de las personas que ahí fueron asesinadas aún rondaban el lugar trayendo desgracias a los que osaran profanar los que fueros sus hogares como un templo para ellos.

Para él nunca representaron nada los dichos fantasmas pues portaba su sangre y el sufrimiento de su muerte prematura era el sufrimiento de la soledad en la que lo sumieron su abandono involuntario. Lo peor eran los recuerdos que lo asediaban y ahogaban, aún ahora la nostalgia lo invadía y pensar que todo fue un engaño, una maldita orden dada por los superiores de Konoha.

Por años vivió en el engaño creyendo que su hermano lo había traicionado, viviendo con el dolor de saber que su aniki, su modelo a seguir no era más que un ser sin corazón que mató a todos a sangre fría dejándolo a él en la más amarga soledad con los trozos rotos de su corazón y los fragmentos de su amor fraternal y admiración.

No sabía que pensar, hacía años había abandonado ese lugar con el único y firme propósito de volverse fuerte para proteger lo que más quería, a ese niño que en esos momentos crecía en su vientre y que no sabía si su dobe querría como él lo hacía. Las palabras de Sakura no lo ayudaron nada en aquella época, y ahora no podía evitar sentirse estúpido por dejar que ella lo influenciara, aún ahora lamentaba no haberle podido dar su merecido...

Se metió en la que alguna vez fue la casa de su "familia feliz". Al entrar se quitó las sandalias como costumbre a pesar del polvo acumulado no le importó llenarse de suciedad pues todo de esa casa era parte de su maldito legado. Avanzó por los pasillos desolados y lúgubres llenos de recuerdos que ahora ya no le parecían tan lejanos ni tan indiferentes como cuando niño tratando de negar su tragedia.

Se detuvo un momento en la cocina viendo el espejismo de una hermosa mujer que volteaba y le dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa llamándolo cariñosamente "Sasu-chan"... Esbozo una ligera y nostálgica sonrisa y siguió su camino pasando por el corredor del jardín donde otro espejismo, esta vez de un hombre adulto y muy parecido a Itachi se detenía y por primera vez lo miraba de frente como Sasuke... Suspiró cansado y siguió su camino, el pasado solo era el pasado y debía dejarlo atrás...

Llegó al cuarto donde habían asesinado a sus padres, en el suelo ya no había marca alguna del crimen y eso lo extrañó pues él nunca más había vuelto a entrar ahí, mucho menos a limpiar. Entonces escuchó ruidos y levantó más la vista encontrando al fondo del cuarto a un joven parecido a él de largo cabello recogido en una coleta baja.

Itachi está mirando el techo, como analizando algo, luego suspiró y lo volteó a ver, sus miradas se conectaron.

-No esperé llegar y encontrar todo así- dijo Itachi, con eso Sasuke supo que había sido el mayor el que había limpiado esa habitación -Creo que han pasado años desde que alguien entró aquí-

Sasuke sintió un nudo en la garganta pero igual habló -Cuando los mataste jamás volví- no quería parecer un cobarde pero debía admitir que los recuerdos le dolían demasiado en aquella época.

-Siento que terminara así- mencionó Itachi y Sasuke lo sabía, era preferible destruir su infancia a acabar con su vida, pero verdaderamente después de eso se sintió solo, desesperado... Como muerto en vida. Sin capacidad de reír, de soñar, de disfrutar la vida, solo tenía un cruel y egoísta objetivo.

-Lo sé- dijo Sasuke quedamente mirando el piso.

-¿Sabes? Él es idéntico a Minato-sama- dijo Itachi llamando su atención -Aunque el carácter lo sacó de Kushina-san-

-Minato-sama...- repitió Sasuke.

-Él era el yondaime hokage- dijo Itachi y sonrió un poco perdido en recuerdos -Tu no lo recuerdas pues eras a penas un bebé de brazos cuando lo conocimos en persona- sonrió Itachi y echó a andar con dirección al jardín –Tenías unas semanas de nacido, mamá y papá estaba en una junta con el clan y yo me quedé a cuidarte, eras un nene llorón y yo no tenía ni idea de cómo cuidarte así que salí a la aldea llevándote conmigo, tenía la esperanza de que en el hospital las enfermeras pudieran ayudarme, ya ni sabía cómo parar tu llanto- Itachi se sentó en el pasillo que daba al jardín, Sasuke no le quitó la mirada de encima siguiéndolo, sentándose a su lado.

-Afuera del hospital fue donde lo encontré- continuó Itachi –estaba algo nervioso porque su hijo nacería también en un par de meses y él quería aprender cómo cuidar un nene, se emocionó al verte y como si fuera tu padre te cargó y comenzó a jugar contigo, fue la primera vez que te vi reír cuando le jalaste los mechones de cabello que enmarcaban su rostro y aunque a él le dolía siguió sonriéndote- relataba Itachi con la vista perdida en el jardín, Sasuke se ruborizó un poco por la honestidad de su aniki, no se imaginaba la escena pero Itachi la añoraba -Claro que en ese momento estaba avergonzado y le pedí disculpas pero a él le encantaste desde que te vio, eras muy lindo incluso te confundió con una niña-

Sasuke dejó de sonreír al escuchar eso e Itachi sonrió más.

-En verdad él era muy sincero y su sonrisa iluminaba a cualquiera, tú debes saberlo es la misma sonrisa de Naruto-kun- continuo Itachi levantando su mano y acariciando los cabellos de Sasuke –A veces pienso que hubiera sido mejor que él hubiera sido tu padre… al menos no hubieras tenido que conocerme… ni hubieras cargado con el peso de nuestro apellido, ni con la maldición del sharingan- dijo al final.

Sasuke negó y se abrazó a su hermano –Nunca he pensado en ello, sería horrible- dijo y levantó su mirada para ver a su aniki –Hay muchas cosas horribles que han pasado, yo he sido el causante de muchas, otras tantas fueron designio de la vida en un vano intento por enseñarme una lección que yo me ensañe en complicar y llevar mi vida al caos, lastimando a otros en el proceso- levantó su mano pensando –Pero si hay algo que he aprendido es a no rendirme jamás… si bien he analizado las cosas no pienso arrepentirme de ninguna de ellas- tomó la mano de su aniki –tu piensas que naciendo en otra familia quizá hubiera sido diferente pero no es así, no sin las personas que he aprendido a valorar… Kakashi, Gaara, Tsunade, Shikamaru… Naruto… mi hijo Yusei… pero por sobre todo- apretó la mano de su hermano con la suya propia –mi aniki Itachi quien por años fue mi ejemplo a seguir y aunque me hayas hecho tanto daño ahora que sé que todo fue por mí no puedo estar más feliz de ser tu hermano, lo afortunado que soy de tener a alguien que me quiera tanto…-

Itachi estaba sorprendido por el discurso de su hermano, nunca lo había escuchado hablar tanto pero por sobre todo nunca había escuchado a su hermano expresarse tan honestamente, y el saber cuánto lo apreciaba… sin poderlo evitar lo volvió a abrazar, en esos momentos ese tierno niñito de seis años que lo seguía a todos lados, ese niñito que se enojaba cuando lo le hacía caso, ese niñito que siempre sonreía… ya no estaba tan lejano…

Sasuke sonrió -¿Sabes? Las cosas no han ido como debieron ser. Pero también quiero dejar el pasado atrás y para eso te necesito aniki- dijo sonriendo.

-¿lo aprendiste de él?- dijo Itachi

Sasuke miró el piso y se encogió de hombros –si… un poco... es difícil no prestarle atención...- y pudo apreciar un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Y ¿Cuándo hablaras con él?- preguntó Itachi de nuevo acariciando su cabeza.

Sasuke otra vez se encogió de hombros.

Itachi sonrió –Bueno, lo que sea que vayas a hacer estaré ahí contigo para apoyarte- dijo

Sasuke levantó la mirada –Gracias aniki. Te juro que me esforzaré para construir un mejor mañana para mis seres queridos, sobre todo para ni hijo, para que el no tenga que sufrir y para que pueda encontrar su felicidad-

Itachi estaba orgulloso -¿Sabes? Con esa actitud bien podrías ser hokage- dijo en broma

Sasuke rió –No, yo no soy un ruidoso torpe- dijo.

-pero es lindo a su manera- completó Itachi sorprendiendo a Sasuke pero luego se echaron a reír.

NxSNxS

-Mami- susurró Dante abrazado a Sasuke, sin saber cómo o porque de repente las energías de Sasuke se restablecieron un poco pudiendo ponerse de pie. Luego miró a su alrededor, estaba muy herido pero seguía en pie y no desaprovechó la oportunidad para pelear contra Sakura.

-Solo lo diré una vez más ¡Deja en paz a mi familia!- gritó Sasuke lanzándole bolas de fuego que la pelirosa esquivó con facilidad. Después se lanzó contra ella peleando con su espada envuelta de chakra de rayo. Sakura sonrió mirando a Alexander, hizo unos sellos juntando energía mientras Sasuke seguía con su ataque que no lograba dañarla.

-Jutsu de invocación- gritó Jiraiya conteniendo a Alexander con ayuda de Gamabunta.

Sin embargo Alexander retrocedió, Sakura sonrió y liberó su energía acumulada y del cielo cayeron varias torres del mismo material de la armadura, éstas se unieron a Alexander formando un castillo enorme que comenzó a lanzar lasers de energía pura.

Naruto-Kyubi salió disparado montaña abajo al recibir uno de los rayos pero Ero-sennin no tuvo la misma suerte un enorme láser le dio de lleno lanzando a Gamabunta lejos y a Ero-sennin contra la roca completamente herido e inconsciente.

La reacción de Naruto fue inmediata, su mente se puso en blanco llevado por la furia liberó su chakra cubriendo su cuerpo de chakra maligno la cuarta cola apareció.

NxSNxS

-gomen, gomennasai- una niña pequeña y rubia lloraba, a su lado otra niña de su misma edad pero morena la observaba, ambas sentadas en el suelo, la morenita tenía su pierna derecha estirada donde dejaba ver una gran herida que sangraba manchando sus ropas, a pesar de eso no lloraba mirando disculparse a su amiga.

-Naruko… tranquila, estoy bien- dijo tranquilamente la niña morena.

-gomen Sasuki… gomen- se disculpaba la pequeña rubia llorando.

Se habían escapado de la guarida de Sakura para ir a jugar al bosque pues hacía mucho tiempo que no salían a divertirse, sin embargo en un descuido Naruko había empujado a Sasuki haciéndola caer por un desnivel. La morena rodó hasta el fondo donde unas rocas filosas le hirieron la pierna derecha, a parte de los rasguños y golpes y de la obvia herida Sasuki estaba bien pero Naruko lloraba pues Sasuki era su amiga, todo lo que tenía y el hecho de que estuviese herida por su culpa la acongojaba mucho a pesar de que Sasuki le seguía repitiendo que estaba bien y que dejase de llorar.

-Ya dobe, no seas dramática, estaré bien, no me voy a morir ni nada- dijo Sasuki algo fastidiada.

-Disculpen pequeñas ¿necesitan ayuda?-

Las niñas levantaron la vista, en la cima del desnivel estaba un muchacho mirándolas, era alto de cabello azul celeste y ojos dorados.

-onegai, ayuda a Sasuki- gimoteó la pequeña Naruko.

-no llores nena que mancharás tus mejillas- dijo el muchacho –enseguida bajo y las ayudo a subir- dijo el joven y sacó una cuerda, la ató a un árbol cercano y arrojó la otra punta al desnivel, luego él bajó hacia las niñas, miró a la morena herida, se hincó delante de la niña rubia, por un momento esas dos se le hicieron terriblemente familiares.

-Tranquila pequeña, dime ¿tienes nombre?- le sonrió intentando que se distrajera y dejara de llorar.

-Me llamo Naruko- contestó la pequeña secando sus lágrimas, luego miró al chico -¿y tú oni-chan?-

El chico sonrió –Me llamo Akio- contestó rápidamente, y es que era demasiado, esas dos niñas se parecían demasiado al héroe de Konoha y a Sasuke-san, a parte se llamaban casi igual, estaba desconcertado, pero lo principal era ayudar a las niñas, era raro que estuvieran ahí, casi en mitad de la nada –Bueno, vamos a hacer algo, Naru-chan sube el desnivel con ayuda de la cuerda, no te resbalarás, tranquila-

-¿y Sasuki?- preguntó la rubia.

-yo la subo, allá arriba la curaremos ¿ok?- dijo gentilmente sonriendo con calidez

Naruko lo miró con sus ojitos llorosos y asintió, luego miró a su amiga –Te espero allá arriba- murmuró levemente y luego se volteó echando a andar por la subirá cogida de la cuerda que tiró el ojidorado.

-Bien Sasu-chan, sube a mi espalda y yo te llevaré arriba- dijo Akio a la niña morena, Sasuki lo miraba con desconfianza pero viendo que Naruko los esperaba asintió y esperó a que Akio le diera la espalda para subir a él –Bien, sujétate- dijo el ojidorado y echó a andar hacia arriba con la niña a cuestas.

Al llegar a tierra estable bajó a Sasuki, Naruko se acercó a ella y Akio comenzó con sus técnicas de sanación emitiendo su chakra de color dorado comenzando a sanar la herida de la niña morena. Después el muchacho se encargó de los raspones menores, al final lo único que las delataba era la sangre en la pierna de Sasuki y la tierra en ambas niñas.

-bien, ahora las acompañaré a su casa- dijo Akio con una amable sonrisa pero las niñas se miraron y negaron -¿sucede algo malo?- preguntó el ojidorado confundido.

-No, a oka-chan no le gustan los extraños, será mejor que nos vayamos solas- mintió Naruko pues si bien a Sakura no le gustaban los extraños no era porque ella se preocupara por las niñas.

-muchas gracias pero debemos irnos- dijo Sasuki jalando a Naruko y ambas echaron a correr hasta perderse en el bosque.

Akio suspiró y después se le unieron Mara y Juro.

-Me tope con algo verdaderamente extraño- dijo el ojidorado –Acabo de ver a dos niñas igualitas a Naruto-kun y Sasuke-san-

-¿Sabes? Tenemos que irlos a visitar algún día, ya los extrañas- dijo Mara sonriendo.

Juro le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y los tres echaron a andar pero Akio estaba seguro de que no había alucinado.

Mientras tanto las niñas echaron a correr a la guarida y se escondieron en su habitación compartida para que Sakura no las encontrase. Pero Sakura se enteró y les aplicó de nuevo un castigo físico. Cuando las dejó libres y medio muertas en su habitación Naruko miraba a Sasuki cuyo daño físico era mucho peor que el de hace unas horas, quería llorar de nuevo, pero es que no soportaba la idea de que lastimaran a la morena… era todo lo que tenia…

Sasuki miró los ojitos azules de la rubita llena de lágrimas y le dolió en el alma pues lo que más odiaba era que Naruko sufriera y más cuando sabía que era por su culpa, la rubia era lo único que le quedaba en ese lugar lleno de sombras a cargo de una tirana que solo las quería para una patética venganza. Con cuidado se acercó a la rubia recostándose a su lado en la misma cama estrecha para una sola persona, la tomó de la mano.

-No llores Naru-chan- le dijo cariñosamente esbozando una pequeña sonrisa –Estaremos bien, ya verás cuando seamos grandes y poderosas-

-Gomen Sasu-chan- respondió Naruko limpiando sus ojos para que las lágrimas no cayeran –Pero es que ya no quiero vivir aquí… ya no quiero que te lastimen…- sollozo un poco-Eres todo lo que tengo-

-Yo también pienso lo mismo de ti- dijo la morena –Y no quiero que llores más pues te prometo que algún día saldremos de aquí… hasta entonces quiero verte llorar de felicidad- dijo acariciando su mejilla.

Naruko asintió –solo nos tenemos a nosotras, por eso seremos fuertes para poder salir de aquí y buscar la felicidad que se nos ha negado desde que nacimos, a buscar un destino que nosotras elijamos- dijo sonriendo.

Sasuki le sonrió levemente –Júralo que lo lograremos… promételo- pidió.

Naruko asintió –Lo haré, porque soy una ninja y jamás retrocedo a mi palabra… dattebayo-

Ambas se miraron y rieron, luego comenzaron a hablar de cosas sin sentido, la mayoría los recuerdos implantados de sus yo originales para luego caer rendidas por el cansancio y las heridas, pero con una sonrisa y tomadas de la mano, porque después de esa vida tan cruel donde el mundo les había dado la espalda solo se tenían la una a la otra.

NxSNxS

Sasuke vio todo en silencio, expectante pues los chakras de Toru y Rui también estaban reaccionando. Akeru y Mei dejaron sus respectivas peleas con los clones de sus padres para detener a Naruto antes de que Rui y Toru intentaran apoderarse de sus conciencias también.

Lo que no notaron fue cuando comenzaron a reaccionar, Naruko y Sasuki estaban libres del chakra de Sakura pues esta estaba muy ocupada con Alexander para notar que dejo de manipularlas con su chakra. De inmediato Sasuki corrió a buscar a Naruko, ambas estaban mal heridas y no tenían ni idea de lo que habían hecho pero las circunstancias les decían que habían hecho mucho daño a las únicas personas que no les dieron la espalda.

-Sasuki- dijo Naruko abrazando a la morena.

-Tranquila dobe- dijo Sasuki a su compañera...

Sakura se apartó de Sasuke y se subió a Alexander mientras éste llevaba a cabo una enorme acumulación de energía en su cañón principal.

Mei corrió hacía su padre y comenzó a hacer sellos sin parar dibujando un circulo lleno de kanjis debajo de su padre, de los bordes comenzaron a salir cadenas de chakra conteniendo al minibiju que ahora era Naruto. La sexta cola había aparecido y con ello una extraña armadura de hueso y metal, comenzaba a salir la séptima cola.

Akeru bombardeó a su padre con esferas de energía y llamas negras que el biju rechazaba con sus colas moviendo ferozmente las cadenas, lastimando a Mei en el proceso. Era difícil mantenerlo y por eso Akeru intentaba agotarlo pero parecía imparable.

NxSNxS

-Despieta abuelito- decía suavemente arrodillado a un lado del viejo Jiraiya. Dante había ido con ero-sennin mirando todas sus heridas y moviéndolo un poco, miró que su pecho aún subía y bajaba respirando débilmente pero no parecía reaccionar. Naruto-niichan se había puesto así porque el abuelito pervertido estaba herido así que si abuelito pervertido se recuperaba Naruto-niichan también lo haría.

NxSNxS

En las bases aliadas todo era un caos pues los Zetsu blancos estaban infiltrándose en las bases aliadas y matando a todos desde adentro haciéndose pasar por aliados imposibles de detectar ni con el Byakugan ni con el olfato de los Inuzuka pues su técnica era más que un henge.

El número de aliados estaba en mínimos así como el número de heridos estaba en aumento...

NxSNxS

Gaara y Kabutomaru estaban en una pelea uno a uno, apuntando a su favor el dueño del ejército de muertos revividos.

El Kazekage estaba en problemas pues Kabutomaru parecía no tener límite de chakra y se recuperaba las heridas con una regeneración celular asombrosa.

NxSNxS

-Ya llegue- decía el pelirrojo entrando a su casa.

-Oto-san!- dijo una vocecita y de inmediato Gaara bajó la mirada encontrándose con un niñito de pelo azabache que lo miraba con entusiasmo.

Gaara sonrió levemente pero muy feliz al ver a Akeru-chan, pero de repente la imagen se esfumo dejando ver a una linda niña pelirroja de ojitos negros que lo miraba feliz, pero él dejó de sonreír.

-¿sucede algo oto-san?- preguntó la pequeña Kamil preocupada por su papi.

-Nada- dijo el pelirrojo estoicamente.

-ah, ya llegaste Gaara- dijo un moreno entrando al vestíbulo de la casa del Kazekage donde vivían juntos desde hacía tiempo.

Gaara lo miró sin emoción alguna –Sai- se limitó a decir.

El moreno sonrió levemente, parecía que no pero notaba que algo le pasaba a su pareja. Para empezar parecía ver algo en Kamil y la trataba con un poco de indiferencia.

-¿sucede algo?- preguntó con simpleza el chico sonriente.

Gaara miró de reojo a su hija y luego a su esposo, la verdad era que…

-Nada- se limitó a responder para luego hacer a un lado a su hija y seguir caminando dentro de su casa pasando de largo al moreno y entrando a su habitación.

Sai borró su sonrisa y miró a su hija que tenía la carita contorsionada en una mueca de aflicción a punto de echarse a llorar. Se acercó a ella cargándola en brazos.

-oto-san no me quiere- sollozó levemente la pequeña.

-No digas eso Kamil-chan lo que sucede es que él…

Se quedó un momento en silencio pensando, el conocía de sobra la relación que tenían Gaara y Akeru, así como el amor que le profesaba a Sasuke Uchiha, y no lo culpaba de todavía no olvidar a esa familia a la que perteneció por casi tres años, a pesar de ser una mentira no lo culpaba pues el mismo en su momento se había enamorado de Sasuke, no pudo evitarlo pues el Uchiha era muy hermoso y lindo y todos los adjetivos relativos a la belleza, además de ser muy buena persona la cual era capaz de sacrificar todo por las personas que amaba.

Sabía de sobra que en el corazón de Sasuke no había nadie más que Naruto por eso nunca intentó conquistar al lindo Uchiha, (se limitó a robarle un beso XD) y peleó junto con Naruto para poder hacerlo feliz. Gaara pensaba igual que él pues cuando se aseguró que Sasuke estaba en buenas manos junto al rubio se sacrificó dejándolo ir por su felicidad y también por Akeru-chan.

Después de eso, por el amor que ambos le tuvieron en su tiempo al lindo Uchiha comenzaron a pasar tiempo juntos hasta que se enamoraron. Sai no era tonto y sabía que el amor del pelirrojo por él no tenía la misma intensidad que el amor que le tenía a Sasuke así como también sabía que el pelirrojo veían en él a su amor de antaño al igual que veían a Akeru-chan en su hijita, pero al salir a la realidad se decepcionaba de solo tenerlos a ellos dos.

Gaara no sabía del daño que les hacía a ambos, a él no le importaba pues aislaba las emociones, pero a Kamil-chan le dolía mucho. En verdad no sabía qué hacer para hacer al pelirrojo recapacitar, esperaba que con el tiempo cambiara pero no era así.

-él… es algo torpe…- dijo Sai tranquilamente.

En su habitación Gaara pensaba en todo lo que había hecho, no odiaba a su hija, y por supuesto que los quería a ella y a Sai, pero es que a veces no se controlaba. Lo único que le alegraba era que a pesar del tiempo Akeru lo seguía considerando parte importante de su vida. Kamil era muy pequeña para entender lo que sentía y no es que quisiera que ella lo odiara pero tampoco quería malcriarla pues era también muy caprichosa, por eso era estricto con ella y algo frío.

Sai no sabía que él daría todo por ellos dos, su nueva familia porque quería dejar el pasado atrás. Si Sai le pusiera un alto lo obedecería de inmediato, pues él tomaba todas las decisiones. Sai era muy complaciente por eso él eligió como criar a Kamil. La razón porque la trataba diferente a como trató en su tiempo a Akeru era porque él no escogió el modo de vida del niño, todo lo escogió Sasuke.

Ni Sai ni nadie sabía todo de lo que pasó entre él y Sasuke, era un secreto de ambos. Lo cierto era que él era muy complaciente con el moreno por el ciego amor que le tenía, Sasuke fue el que le enseñó a cómo tratar a Akeru, él se limitaba a obedecer y los tres eran felices. Y en cierto modo a veces Akeru mismo era algo orgulloso, arrogante…

Gaara no quería que Kamil fuera igual que Akeru, no porque el niño fuera mal educado sino porque esperaba mucho más de ella, la quería muchísimo pues era su hija, quería que su grandeza fuera él quien la construyera, no sabía cómo transmitírselo a su hija pero esperaba que algún día lo comprendiera… aunque lo odiara un poco…

Akeru-chan fue quien se lo dijo cuando Kamil estaba por nacer…

"Oto-san… ¿sabes? A veces te echo mucho de menos…. Pero me alegra mucho saber que ya tienes una familia… debes cuidar muy bien de tu hija pues bien seremos algo así como hermanos y espero que la eduques tan bien como lo hiciste conmigo… siéntete orgulloso de ella pues es una bendición que te ha sido mandada del cielo… espero ver la grandeza que le ayudaras a construir… y espero que sea mayor que la mía"

Suspiró y sonrió melancólicamente –Sai…Kamil… espero que me perdonen por no saber quererlos-

NxSNxS

-Espero estés listo para el final Kazekage- dijo Kabutomaru.

-¿de qué demonios hablas- dijo el pelirrojo siendo protegido por su arena.

-A que en este momento todo lo que posee Uchiha Sasuke lo perderá- dijo enigmáticamente el tipo de cara de serpiente.

NxSNxS

-Tía Konan- dijo la pequeña Kamil junto a la mujer de pelo azul y cinco meses de embarazo.

-¿Qué sucede Kamil-chan?- dijo amablemente la peliazul.

-¿Cuándo volverán papa y mama?- preguntó preocupada la niña

-No se cielo, pero no te preocupes, ellos volverán a salvo… volverán por ti, porque te aman- dijo Konan

La niña asintió intentando no llorar. Cierto era que no estaba segura de cuanto la quería su papá, porque era muy estricto y serio, solo sonreía con Akeru al cual había aprendido a odiar, pero justo antes de que todo aquello comenzara y evacuaran a todos, vio como el chico se preparaba para luchar y en cierto modo se alegro pues si moría Akeru su papá la querría más.

Fue el mismo Akeru el que habló con ella poco después…

"Kamil-chan, no sé qué te he hecho para que siempre me mires como si te fuera a robar, pero quiero pedirte algo… si me llegara a pasar algo en el campo de batalla quiero que cuides muy bien de toda nuestra familia, ya que Gaara-san es como mi padre… te lo pido por favor ya que tu eres como mi hermana y no quiero que ellos se pongan tristes. Sé que tú los puedes animar ellos te aman mucho, sobre todo Gaara-san, aunque no sepa demostrártelo… tu no lo sabes pero todo lo que hace es por tu bien… te los encargo mucho"

La sonrisa de Akeru en esos momentos era tan cálida que se arrepintió de haber pensado en su muerte. Y era bien sabido que el muchacho no mentía así que ella le creería porque solo eso le quedaba… la esperanza que Akeru le había dado…

NxSNxS

Dentro de la mente de Naruto...

-Kyubi ¿Qué está pasando?- dijo Naruto en medio de aquel lugar inundado de agua que le llegaba a los tobillos y que comenzaba a subir.

-Estamos fuera de control, tus emociones se salieron de control con la "muerte" del viejo pervertido- respondió el demonio.

-¿ero-sennin?- dijo Naruto comenzando a sentir un dolor que lo quemaba desde adentro, haciendo gestos de dolor cayó de rodillas al piso encharcado mojándose y poniendo sus manos en su estómago por el ardor -¿¡qué… demonios?- dijo entrecortadamente.

-Estas consumiéndote… ya no tengo la fuerza para detenernos, estabas muy débil- dijo Kyubi gruñendo por lo bajo, después de todo si el rubio moría, él también.

-¡AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHH!- gritó el rubio desesperado abriéndose la chaqueta, rasgó la camisa negra que portaba y vio con horror el vórtice negro que se estaba formando en su abdomen… sus ojos se volvieron rojos mientras un líquido negro salía de su cuerpo por el vórtice y caía al agua tiñéndola con su macabra sombra.

Naruto se puso de pie despacio caminando lentamente hacia la jaula que resguardaba a su demonio interno.

-Naruto… espera… ¡mocoso no te acerques!- gruñó Kyubi sabiendo lo que pasaría.

Un torbellino de agua salió debajo de los pies de Naruto elevándolo hasta estar a la altura de sello de Kyubi.

-¡Si retiras eso morirás idiota!- gruñó el Kyubi y aunque anhelara ser libre por el momento no pretendía quitarle lo que más querían a sus cachorros, y eso era ese rubio idiota, su padre.

Naruto no reaccionaba, estiró su mano alcanzando el papel del sello tomando una de las esquinas para retirarlo.

-¡NO LO HAGAS!-

NxSNxS

Sasuke estaba paralizado, frente a él su familia…

Naruto estaba completamente descontrolado, había crecido sobremanera, la extraña armadura de hueso ya no estaba, en lugar de eso tenía frente a él a un enorme monstruo parecido a un zorro pero sin piel… veía perfectamente los músculos y nervios de la enorme bestia. Se agitaba y gruñía sin control moviendo sus ya ocho colas.

Mei seguía tratando de contenerlo lanzándole cadenas cada vez más gruesas y grandes que a la larga el demonio rompía haciendo a su hija caer al suelo, pero ella no se rendía. Akeru seguía con sus ataques firme en detener a su padre, sus energías se agotaban y cada vez eran más acertadas las represalias de la bestia quien le lanzaba bolas de energía, coletazos y zarpazos.

Miró detrás de él como Rui y Toru perdían el conocimiento por las ondas malignas de chakra de Kyubi que alteraban su propio chakra sobrenatural. La destrucción era incomparable, debajo suyo el suelo temblaba y las rocas debajo de "ese Naruto" se rompían y resquebrajaban. Las batallas seguían su curso, las explosiones lo ensordecían aturdían… pero ya no sabía qué hacer.

"Si se rompiese el sello, él moriría de inmediato"

-Naruto…- dijo el moreno sin voz… no podía hacer nada ¿o sí? Necesitaba pensar en algo pero estaba muy débil y sus hijos…

-¡SASUKE!- gritó Sakura desde arriba de Alexander -¡LO PERDERÁS TODO! JA JA JA JA- reía desquiciadamente y a toda potencia. Fue cuando Sasuke notó el enorme cañón de la invocación y la exorbitante energía que éste tenía acumulada -¡DESPÍDETE DE Tu FELICIDAD!- Sasuke abrió los ojos sobremanera cuando vio hacia donde apuntaba el cañón… su pulso se paralizó, se escuchó la detonación y todo se volvió blanco.

NxSNxS

Dentro de la mente de Naruto…

Una mano detuvo al rubio de retirar el sello para después arrojarlo hacia abajo dejándolo tirado en medio del piso encharcado. Kyubi vio frente a él a un hombre alto de rubios cabellos cual sol de verano que portaba una gabardina blanca en cuyos kanji en la espalda se podía leer "YONDAIME"

-No puedes ser…- dijo el zorro cuando el rubio mayor se volteó viéndolo seriamente –Minato- dijo al ver esos impresionantes ojos azules y las facciones idénticas a las del rubio menor pero más maduras.

-Kyubi- dijo el rubio mayor –Esperaba no volver a toparme contigo-

NxSNxS

Un enorme haz de luz iluminó todo el lugar deteniendo por momentos todas las batallas. Cuando cesó todo estaba en silencio hasta que un grito desgarrador rompió el denso silencio mientras el cielo se iluminaba de diferentes matices.

-¡NARUTOOOOOOOOO-!-

NxSNxS

N/A: Tadán! Este es oficialmente el capítulo más largo hasta el momento XD

Lamento si me he retrasado pero es que las batallas no son lo mío, de veras que me partí la cabeza buscando como narrarlo todo, la idea estaba ahí pero no salía ¬_¬u

En fin espero y me disculpen y este capi mega largo los alegre XD

Espero sus comentarios, sugerencias y amenazas de muerte :D

Nos vemos :)


	36. LAS LAGRIMAS DE SASUKE

Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto... T.T

CAPITULO 31

En ese lugar inundado de agua Naruto levantó la mirada observando delante suyo a un hombre rubio de impresionantes ojos azules y una sonrisa amable, portaba una gabardina blanca en la espalda sobresalían las letras "Yondaime"

-¿Qui... Quien es usted?- dijo Naruto sorprendido nunca antes nadie había entrado ahí, solo Sasuke.

El hombre sonrió.

-Minato- gruño Kyubi.

Minato lo miró -Hola bola de pelos, esperaba no volver a ver tu agradable cara- dijo sarcástico.

-Eres el cuarto Hokage- dijo Naruto sorprendido.

-No solo eso Naruto- dijo el rubio mayor amablemente.

-Eres el maldito que me encerró aquí- gruño Kyubi nada contento.

-Minato ¿Ya le dijiste?- dijo otra voz y detrás del rubio salió una mujer de larga cabellera roja, ojos verdes y tez tostada muy hermosa y con una luminosa sonrisa.

-Kushina- gruñó Kyubi.

-Hola Kyu- saludó la pelirroja y luego miró a Naruto -O por Kami no esperaba que se volviera tan guapo, míralo Minato, es tu viva imagen- dijo emocionada -Naruto-

Naruto se puso de pie mirando fijamente a ambos adultos.

-¿Cómo... Cómo saben mi nombre?- preguntó sintiendo una extraña calidez en su pecho.

Minato sonrió -Ah, pues porque ese nombre te lo puse yo- dijo simplemente.

-Ero-sennin dijo... Que fue mí...- dijo Naruto atando cabos, tantas historias y anécdotas que le contó Jiraiya y ahora las relacionaba todas. Luego miró a la pelirroja -Y tú... Eres mí...-

Kushina sonrió -Así es. Tal como dijo Jiraiya sensei, nosotros somos tus padres- dijo.

-Papá- dijo Naruto mirando al rubio -Mamá- dijo mirando a la pelirroja sintiendo las lágrimas en sus ojos que finalmente se desbordaron corriendo libremente por sus mejillas.

-Hola Hijo- dijo Kushina -No podía esperar por verte cariño-

-Ya eres todo un hombre hijo- dijo Minato orgullosamente pero esa expresión se borró cuando Naruto le soltó un puñetazo en el estomago.

-¡¿Porqué? ¿¡Por qué encerraste a Kyubi dentro de mí? ¡¿Tienes idea de todo lo que he sufrido por su causa?- dijo Naruto dolido derramando lágrimas de frustración.

-Naruto hijo- dijo Kushina intentando acercarse al rubio pero éste solo llevó su brazo a su rostro limpiando sus lágrimas.

Minato se llevó su mano a su estómago, adolorido pero miró a su hijo con comprensión.

-Lo lamento pero tenía la esperanza de que pudieras controlar todo ese poder y proteger a tus seres queridos, a la aldea de Konoha- dijo Minato.

-Naruto, sabemos que has sufrido mucho pero hemos estado observándote, nunca hemos dejado de estar a tu lado. Y a pesar de todo tu dolor y lágrimas has alcanzado todo lo que te has propuesto- dijo Kushina sonriendo suavemente.

-Eres Hokage, un digno sucesor. Tienes una hermosa familia, muchos amigos, el amor y reconocimiento de la aldea- dijo Minato.

-Y no podemos estar más orgullosos de ti por ello- dijo Kushina sonriente acariciando la mejilla de su hijo.

-¿sabes yondaime? Si no fuera por mí ese mocoso inútil ya la hubiera regado hace mucho tiempo- dijo Kyubi desde su jaula.

-Si ya, de todas formas el propósito era que lo ayudaras, e inconscientemente también ayudaste a Sasuke-chan- dijo Minato sonriente de la vida.

-¿Sasuke-chan?- repitió Naruto extrañado.

-jejeje, es que yo lo cuide un dia completito cuando era tan solo un nene de pañales, era tan lindo- suspiró el cuarto hokage.

Naruto lo miró extraño –No me vengas a decir que te gustaba porque si no ahora si me olvido de que eres mi padre y pateare tu trasero fantasma- amenazó.

Minato levanto las manos en signo de paz –No… no que va, solo me parecían muy mono él y su hermano Itachi-kun, me hubiera gustado que fuesen mis hijos nada mas- dijo rápidamente.

Kushina se rió –Ay cariño, se ve que quieres mucho a ese Uchiha, se ve que es un encanto a pesar del carácter que se carga- dijo pero levanto el puño con aprehensión –Lo cual es bueno porque necesitabas de alguien que te metiera en cintura-

-Si bueno, yo nunca pude contra tu madre, ella es una mujer de carácter- dijo Minato algo apenado.

-Te equivocas- dijo Kushina –Naruto salió igualito a mí en personalidad-

-¿de verdad?- preguntó ilusionado el rubio

-Aha- afirmó Kushina apenada –Porque dices tonterías al por mayor cuando te emocionas-

Naruto sintió como si le cayera una gran piedra encima.

-Tu madre tenía la esperanza de que no salieras así y pensaras un poquito más las cosas antes de decirlas o hacerlas- aceptó Minato.

-Salí idéntico a mi madre en personalidad y en apariencia salí como mi padre- dijo Naruto analizándolos a ambos y sonrió -¡Me hubiera visto genial con el cabello rojo como mamá!-

Kushina sonrió -¿te gusta mi cabello?-

-¡Claro dattebayo!- contestó de inmediato Naruto.

Las mejillas de Kushina se sonrojaron –Arigato, eres el segundo hombre que elogia mi cabello-

-¿eh? ¿Y quién fue el primero?- preguntó curioso el rubio.

-Pues yo- contestó con obviedad Minato.

Naruto rió -¿Por qué no lo imagine?- se preguntó.

-Bueno familia feliz, a mi me gustaría saber ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- dijo Kyubi.

-Ah, sí, lo olvidaba, con la alegría de por fin poder ver a mi hijo hecho ya todo un hombre y padre de familia- dijo Minato.

-¿sucede algo malo?- preguntó Naruto.

-Hijo perdiste el control, estuviste a punto de quitar el sello de Kyubi y eso te hubiera matado- dijo Kushina

-Hice el sello de manera que cuando presentases la octava cola pudiera presentarme para rehacer el sello- dijo Minato –Aunque tu madre no pudo esperar para verte-

-¿la octava cola? ¿Entonces no estoy muerto?- dijo Naruto mirando su estomago del cual aun salía tinta negra.

-Claro que no, estas en batalla, si estuvieras muerto Kyubi no estaría aquí, seguimos en tu mente- dijo Kushina.

-Entonces ¿puedo regresar? La última vez Sasuke estaba en peligro, ero-sennin estaba mal herido… y mis hijos peleaban contra un gigante- dijo Naruto preocupado.

-Puedes ayudarlos pero no debes de utilizar mucho el poder de Kyubi, por más poderoso que sea es peligroso, no podré ayudarte de nuevo en un futuro- dijo Minato colocando la mano en el estomago del rubio menor y rehaciendo el sello el agujero negro se cerró y dejó de fluir ese líquido negro.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo, debes despertar Sasuke esta…- dijo Kushina pero en eso Naruto sintió un golpe en su pecho, en el lugar de su corazón, angustiado se llevó una mano a ese lugar respirando entrecortado.

-Sasuke…- fue lo primero en lo que pensó el rubio y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas con esa desesperación.

NxSNxS

-ne Sasu ¿te sientes bien?-

Sasuke levantó la mirada viendo a los intensos ojos azules de su esposo, se veía preocupado. Sonrió suavemente.

-Estoy bien dobe- dijo el moreno saliendo de la casa, al instante escuchó un grito emocionado, Akeru estaba feliz revoloteando de un lado a otro frente a ellos.

-Ne papá, mami ¿ya podemos irnos?- dijo el pequeño acercándose a ellos con una mirada ansiosa.

-Si hijo, pero recuerda que mamá se cansa con facilidad- dijo Naruto sonriéndole ampliamente.

-Como si tu no tuvieras la culpa dobe- gruñó por lo bajo Sasuke Naruto lo escuchó y sonrió culpable pero luego se acercó y lo tomó de la cintura abrazándolo lo más que su vientre de cinco meses de embarazo le permitía, juntó sus frentes dándole un leve beso en los labios.

-Vamos Sasu-chan, tu sabes lo feliz que me haces ¿ne? Por eso y por darle razón a mi vida te amo mi temecito- dijo el rubio dándole otra vez otro besito pero ahora en la punta de la nariz.

Sasuke estaba sonrojado levemente, pero es que ese maldito rubio le hacía perder el sentido de la decencia cuando se ponía así de meloso, de verdad que un día se iba a volver diabético, pero si era azúcar de su dobe tal vez no sería tan malo.

Naruto rió jovialmente feliz como en años atrás nunca soñó, en ese momento se dirigían al parque de atracciones que era una vez al año, por razones de misiones no había podido llevar a su hijo el año pasado pero por Kami que este día sería el mejor de los mejores de su niño. Y para que todo fuera perfecto llevaba a Sasuke pues el niño no quería nada más que su mami estuviera con ellos como la familia que eran. Por supuesto que en condiciones normales Sasuke no tendría problema alguno excepto por su falta de ánimos para la diversión, pero esta vez a parte tenía a una criaturita creciendo en su vientre y tenía que cuidarse pero de ninguna manera desilusionaría a su pequeño de su día familiar.

Al llegar al lugar se encontraron con Itachi y Deidara que estaban en una cita, sin embargó al ver a su sobrino el Uchiha y el pequeño iniciaron una pequeña lucha grecorromana donde el menor tiró a su tío al suelo riendo a carcajadas, pero Itachi volteó posiciones matando a cosquillas a su sobrino.

-Parecen unos niños- dijo Deidara divertido pues la escena le alegraba muchísimo.

-Vaya y yo que pensé que tenía a un hermano maduro y responsable- dijo Sasuke nada más llegar con ellos.

-Mo Sasu-chan no los límites- sonrió Naruto.

-Claro dobe tú eres igualito- dijo Sasuke burlón

Naruto se acercó a su oído susurrándole por lo bajo –Nada más espera a la noche Sasu-chan y te demostraré lo travieso que soy- dijo para luego lamer su oreja.

Sasuke sufrió una combustión instantánea pero se recupero antes de que los demás lo notasen.

-Hentai- reclamó por lo bajo mientras Naruto reía e iba por su pequeño para entrar a las atracciones.

Naruto parecía un niño corriendo de un lado a otro con Akeru subiendo a las atracciones y jugando en los puestos de juegos de habilidad, él los seguía pues caminaba despacio y en calma, una calma que pocas veces sentía. Después de un rato Naruto y Akeru lo arrastraron a varias atracciones como la casa del terror y de los espejos, nuevamente comprobó lo desconcertante que era ser hombre y tener barriga de embarazado pero no comentó nada, Naruto se encargaba de nunca soltarle y siempre sonreírle. Luego fueron a puestos de habilidad donde practicaron puntería, el dobe fracasó ante sus dos amores pues por nada Sasuke era reconocido como el mejor de su generación. Akeru por otro lado tenía toda su destreza Uchiha.

En los juegos de ingenio el rubio se lució pues aunque no fuera muy listo siempre sabía cómo lograr salirse con la suya, con su arduo esfuerzo ganó una ovejita de peluche para Akeru y un gatito de felpa para su esposo. Al anochecer pasearon por los puestos de comida rápida y de paso cenaron para suerte del azabache y sus antojos de embarazo había casi de todo. Luego fueron a pasear por el lago admirando las luciérnagas, Yusei sacó un frasco y se puso a jugar intentando atrapar a los insectitos brillantes mientras Naruto y Sasuke se sentaban en una banca viéndolo jugar.

-Sasuke ¿estás cansado?- preguntó Naruto

-Un poco dobe, pero es normal- dijo Sasuke como si nada, después de todo estaba acostumbrado.

Naruto sonrió acariciando su vientre –Debe ser genial sentir como crece esa criaturita dentro de ti- dijo con una mirada ilusionada.

-Si que lo es- dijo Sasuke pensativo-Ahora sé que es lo que debió haber sentido mi madre cuando estaba dentro de ella- dijo mientras su mirada se iluminaba, de verdad en su infancia fue su madre quien más amor le brindó, ya después supo que el que siempre veló por él fue Itachi.

Naruto sonrió –Sip y yo sé que es lo que debió haber sentido mi padre- rió –Ero-sennin me dijo que estaba impaciente por que yo naciera para poder jugar conmigo y que esperaba que fuera una gran persona, un héroe-

"Lo eres dobe, por lo menos para mí… y para Akeru"

-Me contó que una vez fue al hospital de Konoha para aprender sobre bebés- dijo Naruto con ilusión en su mirar -¿y sabes qué pasó?- Sasuke negó curioso –Se encontró con Itachi que cargaba a un lindo bebé de ojitos grandes y negros- Sasuke supo enseguida a que se refería pues Itachi ya le había hablado de su encuentro con Yondaime en la entrada del hospital de Konoha cuando él a penas era un bebé. Naruto rió al ver la cara de pena del moreno –Según ero-sennin papá llegó muy feliz ese día a casa pues había conocido a dos niños maravillosos, entre ellos un lindo bebé al que se divirtió cuidando y cambiando su pañal – Sasuke enrojeció ¿cómo un adulto como yondaime podía divertirse con eso?- Y deseaba que un día yo y ese bebé fuésemos amigos- el rubio abrazó al moreno con un solo brazo –Y ya ves ahora somos "muy amigos"- rió divertido al ver la cara de bochorno del moreno.

-Cállate dobe, era un bebé, yo no pedí estar ese día ahí- dijo Sasuke mirando el suelo y dándole un golpecito al rubio en el hombro.

Naruto rió de nuevo –Relájate Sasuke me pareció muy lindo, me hubiera encantado estar ahí, pero ni siquiera había nacido. Además se de buena fuente que mi madre y tu madre eran amigas y querían que fuésemos amigos así que era el destino el que nos conociéramos- dijo.

-Nuestros padres eran muy positivos, tenían grandes planes para nosotros, planes que se fueron con ellos a la tumba- dijo Sasuke y luego miró a su hijo que por más que trataba no atrapaba a las luciérnagas

-Si pero ellos no importan tanto como lo importamos nosotros, sin duda ellos hubieran sido grandes guías pero nosotros fuimos los que elegimos esto y por eso soy tan feliz, nunca me cansaré de decirlo, porque las decisiones las tomamos nosotros- dijo Naruto volviendo a acariciar el vientre del moreno –y quiero tomar las mejores decisiones para esta criatura que crece dentro de ti porque junto contigo y Akeru chan son lo más importante que tengo, mi todo- se agachó besando su vientre.

Sasuke sonrió levemente acariciando los cabellos rubios de su esposo –Ay mi dobe, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan usuratonkachi y decir cosas tan manipuladoras?- dijo con un suspiro.

Naruto sonrió –Tengo un don para animar gente, sobre todo para abrirme paso a su corazón- dijo orgulloso.

-¿y quién te dijo esas mentiras?- dijo Sasuke escéptico

-Todos lo dicen- respondió el rubio y luego lo tomó de la mano –Pero tú eres mi más ferviente prueba de ello, si no no me amarías- aseguró.

-¡Papi no puedo atraparlas!- gritó Akeru mosqueado.

Naruto rió y luego besó la mano de Sasuke –vuelvo enseguida- dijo y se fue con su hijo para ayudarlo a atraparlas. Sasuke los vio en silencio, ese dobe tenía la capacidad de decir unas palabras y bajar sus defensas y sobre todo era muy hablador pero no podía pedir más. Acarició su vientre.

-¿lo escuchaste? Ese es tu dobe padre ¿sabes? No te puedo prometer la mejor familia del mundo pero sé que será llena de amor, y si alguna vez de decepciono Naruto y tu hermano siempre estarán ahí por ti… créeme… estamos agradecidos de que hayas decidido nacer en esta pequeña pero cálida familia- dijo Sasuke para luego escuchar la voz de Naruto y los gritos de Akeru pues ahora tenía a las luciérnagas en el frasquito.

-¡mira mami las luciérnagas, ya las atrapé!- gritó feliz su hijito.

-No las podemos llevar a casa- respondió Sasuke.

-Lo sé mami pero las liberaré después de los fuegos artificiales- dijo Akeru corriendo hacia él, Sasuke sostuvo el frasco observando las lucecitas de los insectos. Se sobresaltó al sentir las manitas de su hijo en su vientre, luego el pequeño puso su cabecita pegando su mejilla.

-Yu ¿qué haces?- dijo Sasuke levemente enternecido.

-quiero sentir a mi hermanito, ya quiero que nazca para poder jugar juntos- dijo el pequeño cerrando los ojitos.

-Oye, ese es mi placer secreto- dijo Naruto haciendo pucheritos.

Yusei rió –gomen papi pero tu duermes con mami así que te aguantas- respondió.

-Jovencito contestón- dijo Naruto haciéndose el ofendido –ya no hay respeto en esta familia-

Yusei se rió apegándose más a la pancita de su mami.

"¿secreto? Cree que no sé cómo se pega a mi vientre a decirle cosas al bebé cuando cree que estoy dormido" pensó Sasuke divertido y enternecido.

-Bueno párenle a su discusión que ya van a empezar los fuegos artificiales- dijo Sasuke.

Naruto sonrió –Entonces déjenme llevarlos a un lugar más alto- dijo cargando a Sasuke en brazos, éste ya no contestó el rubio cabezota igual lo haría –vamos Yusei si no puedes seguirme el paso nunca serás un gran ninja- dijo divertido echando a correr con el moreno en brazos.

-Espera papi- dijo Yusei divertido cogiendo sus luciérnagas y echando a correr detrás del rubio.

Naruto los llevó a la montaña de los hokage donde estaba la mejor vista de toda la aldea. Una vez ahí bajó a Sasuke sentándolo en la orilla de la montaña, él se sentó justo detrás abrazándolo por la espalda, Yusei llegó después metiéndose entre los brazos de su mami que lo abrazó con fuerza para que no se cayera. Estaban tan bien los tres juntos más el bultito que cargaba el Uchiha que pronto llegaría a completar a su familia.

Pronto el cielo se iluminó con luces de brillantes colores dando todo un espectáculo a la vista de todos los aldeanos de Konoha. Naruto rió feliz.

-Sabes Sasu… Mi vida entera te pertenece me haces tan feliz- le susurró en el oído.

-Si yo lo sé- dijo Sasuke sonriendo –No puedes vivir sin mi-

Naruto, Sasuke y Akeru se soltaron a reír.

NxSNxS

En plena batalla Gaara miró como en la montaña de los hokage una luz enceguecedora estallaba y luego la calma absoluta. Pasaron minutos, tal vez tan solo segundos pero de repente una fuerza sobrenatural explotó helando los corazones de las personas pues era terriblemente poderosa y… desoladora… te llenaba de angustia el corazón y te cortaba la respiración… ¿qué demonios pasaba?

NxSNxS

-Bien eso es todo debemos regresar a la aldea- decía Naruto a todo su equipo.

-Hai- dijeron sus subordinados y se levantaron para luego echar a saltar por las ramas. Sin embargo el único que no lo hizo fue Sasuke.

-¿sucede algo Sasuke?- preguntó Naruto preocupado.

-No olvídalo, solo pensaba- dijo Sasuke suspirando.

-Pues deja de pensar, la misión ya acabó- dijo Naruto sonriendo pasando su brazo por sobre los hombros del moreno.

-bien- dijo Sasuke quitando el brazo de Naruto para luego ponerse en pie sin embargo cuando lo hizo todo lo que veía se volvió borroso y negro, luego se sintió caerse pero unos fuertes brazos lo detuvieron.

-¡SASUKE! ¡SASUKE!- y fue lo último que escuchó.

Cuando despertó lo primero que vio fue los árboles pasando a toda velocidad frente a sus ojos, luego notó que estaba abrazando algo muy cálido y notó unos mechones rubios. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Naruto lo estaba llevando cargando en su espalda.

-Do…dobe- dijo débilmente, sentía la garganta reseca.

-Ah Sasuke gracias a Kami, me asustaste mucho- dijo Naruto sonriendo aunque él no ´podía verlo.

-¿me desmaye?- dijo el moreno sintiendo un ligero dolor de cabeza más esa maldita debilidad.

-si, pero no te preocupes estamos por llegar a Konoha, te llevaré con la vieja para que te revise- dijo Naruto intentando sonar despreocupado.

-Naru- llamó angustiosamente –Me siento mal-

-¿qué sientes?- preguntó Naruto atento.

-quiero vomitar- dijo a penas el moreno haciendo que se detuviera de inmediato sobre una rama y bajara a Sasuke con cuidado haciendo que se recargara contra el tronco del árbol.

-Tranquilo Sasu respira- dijo el rubio sosteniéndolo por los hombros mientras el moreno se llevaba las manos a la boca intentando que se le pasaran las nauseas.

-Maldición- dijo Sasuke para luego darse la vuelta e inclinarse para vaciar su estomago sobre las raíces de aquel indefenso árbol. Naruto lo sostuvo por la cintura con su brazo izquierdo y con la mano derecha le apartó el cabelló de la cara para que no se manchara por error.

-Sasu… tranquilo… respira- susurró suavemente el rubio besando el cuello de su amado.

Después de que Sasuke vaciara su estómago Naruto comenzó a sentir sus temblores y cuando miró el rostro de su amor vio lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, eso lo asusto de verdad.

-Sasu ¿qué tienes? ¿Te sientes muy mal? Sasu por favor- dijo rápidamente el rubio muy angustiado.

-Lo… lo siento…- dijo Sasuke –Naru… Naru… to- dijo entre sollozos colocando su mano derecha sobre la izquierda de su amor.

-¿qué sucede? Me estas asustando Sasu- dijo Naruto afligido

-Creo… que ya sé… lo que tengo…- dijo calmando sus sollozos intentando limpiar sus lágrimas con su mano izquierda.

-Dilo mi amor, no me dejes con esa duda- dijo Naruto que sentía ahogarse.

Sasuke no respondió solo tomó la mano derecha del rubio y la llevó hasta su vientre ya que la otra seguía en su cintura sosteniéndolo. Naruto no lo comprendía hasta que tocó bien el cuerpo de su amado y notó que su vientre ya no era plano como recordaba de cada vez que le hacía el amor, ahora estaba ligeramente redondeado y se sentía más cálido, por un momento (estúpido momento) pensó en que había engordado o comido de más pero entonces el cambio sería en su estómago no en su vientre y fue cuando la iluminación acudió a su retardado cerebro.

-Sasuke… tu…- dijo Naruto conteniendo las ganas de sonreír como idiota, solo recibió un asentimiento de su esposo y se sintió el ser más afortunado del planeta –increíble… no creí que fuera posible- dijo y Sasuke lo miró de reojo -¿Cómo puede ser posible que siempre encuentres una manera de volverme el ser más feliz y afortunado del planeta? ¿Cómo puedes encontrar siempre la manera de hacer que me enamore más de ti?- dijo sonriendo a toda potencia, Sasuke apartó la mirada y Naruto lo notó –Sasu, es lo más maravilloso que he escuchado desde que Akeru-chan era mi hijo y que te casarías conmigo ¿Por qué lloras?- dijo algo confundido.

-Baka… yo no estoy llorando- dijo Sasuke negando lo evidente.

Naruto sonrió –Pues entonces son las nubes tristes que llueven justo sobre tus mejillas- dijo juguetonamente.

-¿quién dijo que llovía por tristeza?- dijo Sasuke indignado limpiando "la lluvia" que insistía en manchar sus mejillas -¿¡Quién dice que no es lluvia de alegría?- dijo volteando a ver al dobe soltando un poco su abrazo, Naruto sonrió y lo besó.

-Lo sé Sasu- dijo sonriendo –Te amo nunca me cansaré de repetirlo- dijo abrazando a Sasuke quien no correspondió pero se dejó hasta que escuchó la risa del rubio –Supongo que al llegar a la aldea deberé comprar varios litros de helado de diferentes sabores, pasteles, galletas, tartas y demás cosas dulces-

Sasuke se sonrojó un poco -¿cómo sabes de eso?- preguntó algo apenado.

Naruto se apartó y le miró a los ojos –Como buen padre me propuse hacer una extensa investigación sobre mi primer hijo- respondió.

-Karin, Juugo y Suigetsu te lo dijeron ¿verdad? Por eso los mantuvieron encerrados por una semana antes de darles la libertad en Konoha- dedujo el moreno haciendo reír a Naruto.

-Tsunade no bachan los encerró yo sólo "aproveche"- dijo el rubio para luego besar de nuevo al moreno -¿y sabes? Creo que serán los mejores nueve meses de mi vida- no podía parar de sonreír y como Sasuke no contestaba decidió cargarlo como princesa y echar a correr de nuevo rumbo a Konoha, ya no podía esperar para que la hokage afirmara todo, le diera incapacidad a Sasuke y volver a casa diariamente para ser recibido por su amado esposo con su hermosa barriguita de embarazado.

NxSNxS

Sasuki y Naruko libres del control de Sakura miraban todo mientras las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas… eso no podía estar sucediendo…

-Sasuki… ¿todo está perdido?- preguntó Naruko tomando la mano de su compañera y entrelazando sus dedos.

-Naruko… lo siento tanto… Sasuke…hermanito…- dijo la morena con voz quebrada.

NxSNxS

-Diablos… diablos… voy tarde… Sasuke me matará- dijo un apuesto rubio corriendo por las calles desiertas de la aldea –Demonios… lo siento pero tenía que hacerlo… y todo por no hacerle caso- gimoteó.

Después de recorrer las calles de Konoha por fin llegó a la torre de Hokage subiendo las escaleras como un condenado por fin llegó a la azotea donde había una congregación de personas esperándolo, todos ellos vestidos elegantemente, unos con cara de aburrimiento, otros de exasperación y otros más de desesperación.

-haber a qué horas se te ocurre aparecer Naruto- dijo su amigo Shikamaru pasando uno de sus brazos por sobre los hombros de su compañero –No puedo creerlo amigo, sabía que eras distraído pero no tanto- dijo guiándolo hacia la pequeña tarima frente a todos los presentes.

Delante lo esperaba la Hokage y a un lado de ésta Deidara.

-A ver a qué hora Naruto no puedo creerlo tarde en tu propia boda- dijo la Hokage exasperada.

-Gomen gomen- dijo Naruto acomodándose el molesto traje negro occidental que traía

-Eso díselo a Sasuke, se puso histérico- dijo Deidara riendo ayudándole con la corbata.

-Diablos, espero que la luna de miel no se agrie- dijo Naruto sudando una gotita.

-Bueno, menos mal, pero ¿se puede saber dónde demonios andabas?- dijo la Hokage dando la indicación a Shizune para dar la orden de entrada al otro novio.

-jejeje es un secreto- dijo el rubio menor apenado.

-Eres un despistado- dijo Deidara terminando con su atuendo –Listo, por lo menos Sasuke babeara un poquito- aseguró y luego se retiró para colocarse a un lado de las damas de honor que eran Ino, Karin y Hanabi cada una con un precioso vestido de color lila escotado y con un ramillete de rosas azules cada una.

-Bueno ha llegado la hora- se dijo el rubio nervioso, en eso entró a escena Shizune y luego empezó a sonar la marcha nupcial. Las sillas de los invitados estaban dispuestas en hileras en los lados dejando en el centro un camino con una alfombra roja por donde desfilaría el novio.

Segundos después de que empezara la marcha nupcial por la alfombra empezó a caminar el pequeño Akeru-chan que llevaba un lindo trajecito negro de short y saco y en sus manitas un cojín pequeño donde en un cofrecito estaban los anillos de la pareja. Justo detrás del niño aparecieron dos personas, el primero era Itachi vestido con un elegante traje azul marino con corbata gris y camisa blanca llevaba de la mano a su pequeño ototo que sonrojado hasta las orejas caminaba a su lado llevando un hermoso vestido de novia occidental, afortunadamente para él el velo le cubría la cara y el vestido lo hacía ver hermoso y no tan afeminado como debería verse, se le veía tan natural, echo a la medida.

Llevaba guantes blancos hasta el antebrazo y un ramo de rosas blancas con azucenas y más adornos pequeños. Aun así se sentía muy avergonzado porque todos lo miraba pero de entre todas esa miradas solo había una que le interesaba y esa era la de su amado que lo esperaba de pie frente al altar. Fue en ese momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron que supo que había tomado la decisión correcta al ver ese brillo de esperanza y amor creciente en aquellos hermosos y sinceros zafiros.

"Sasuke, que afortunado soy de tenerte este día a mi lado, a punto de unir nuestras vidas" se dijo el rubio sonriendo enormemente.

Justo cuando llegaron al altar Itachi tomó la mano de su hermanito y se la entregó a ese rubio mirándolo seriamente.

-Te entregó a mi hermanito para que lo hagas feliz- dijo Itachi –Hazlo sufrir y te garantizo que será el último día que respires- añadió al final pero Naruto no se amedrentó.

-Ten por seguro que si eso llegase a pasar yo mismo acabaré con mi vida- juró solemnemente el rubio haciendo sonreír a Sasuke detrás de su velo.

Itachi se retiró a un lado donde se le unió Deidara y posteriormente Akeru-chan con las sortijas de la pareja. Mientras Naruto y Sasuke quedaban de pie dando la espalda al público y mirando a la Hokage y al juez que los casarían.

-Sasuke- susurró el rubio tomando la mano de su pareja.

-¿qué quieres dobe?- susurró Sasuke

-Te ves hermoso-

Sasuke se sonrojo pero sonrió aunque nunca le diría gracias al rubio por el halago.

La ceremonia se dio como estaba planeada, todos sus amigos y compañeros estaban ahí sonriendo felices por la pareja. Entonces se dio el momento de los votos y la entrega de la sortija. El pequeño Akeru se acercó tímidamente a sus padres y extendió la cajita, pero grande fue la sorpresa cuando abrieron y no encontraron ninguna sortija en ella. Sasuke miró a Naruto pues si no mal recordaba el rubio recogería las sortijas días antes de la boda.

Naruto sonrió apenado –Gomen, pero las sortijas no estaban listas como las querías y tuve que mandarlas a hacer a otro lugar pero no calcule el tiempo y se me hizo tarde y…- decía rápidamente.

Sasuke suspiró y calló a su dobe poniendo su dedo sobre los labios de su pareja.

-No importa, creo que hiciste lo mejor que podías- dijo sonriendo suavemente.

Todos estaban conmocionados, entonces ¿no abría boda?

Naruto sonrió ante la mirada triste de su pareja, lo tomó del mentón obligándolo a verlo.

-¿quién dijo que no las conseguí?- dijo el rubio sacando del saco de su traje una cajita que abrió ante la mirada de todos dejando lucir dos simples argollas de oro blanco –Sasuke, recuerda que yo por ti daría todo- tomó su mano besándola –Conseguir un par de argollas no es nada, nada comparado a todo lo que he luchado por nuestro amor, por estar este día aquí, porque me aceptaras, porque me amaras pero no tanto como yo te amo a ti-

Todos en silencio lo escucharon a la perfección.

-Tsk, ¿cómo puedes decir cosas tan vergonzosas?- dijo Sasuke pero al final sonrió

-No puedo evitarlo salen por si solas desde este enamorado corazoncito que es enteramente tuyo- dijo el rubio señalando su pecho.

-Igual de parlanchín que mi dobe pareja y espero esposo- dijo Sasuke feliz.

-Pero bueno sigamos con la ceremonia- dijo la Hokage impaciente.

-Sip, sip, gomen- se excusó el rubio tomando la mano de su pareja y tomando una sortija –Sasuke con esta argolla te entrego no solo una promesa vacía, te entrego mi cuerpo, alma y corazón para que hagas con ellos lo que quieran pues esclavo tuyo soy, de tus besos y tu amor. Haz de mi lo que te plazca pues siempre por ti veré, en este mundo o en el otro tus sueños velaré, por tu dulzura y tu forma de ser, por nuestros hijos presentes o por venir, por nuestro futuro te pido siempre mío consideres ser-

La felicidad inundó el cuerpo de Sasuke, creyó por un momento que lloraría de la emoción, sus ojos se humedecieron, era una suerte que el velo no dejara ver sus ojos. Naruto colocó el dedo en la mano de su pareja y Sasuke tomó el otro anillo tomando la mano de su rubio.

-Eres un dobe, escandaloso, hiperactivo y tonto- dijo Sasuke haciendo que Naruto hiciera un puchero –Cuando te conocí más que un compañero eras una molestia para mí…. Sin embargo eres el único que a mi corazón hace latir. Tus doberias más que desquiciantes me sacaban de mi rutina y a mi corazón dabas vida… y aunque hemos pasado por mucho y hemos tenido peleas y discusiones. Lo cierto es que somos muy diferentes y no sabemos lo que nos depara el futuro. Aun así no me arrepiento de haberte conocido y por supuesto que no me arrepiento de en estos momentos entregarte mi vida, mi alma y corazón. Me alegro de que me hayas escogido por que tu eres mi sustento y te amo- dijo colocando el anillo en la mano de su pareja.

Toda la audiencia sonrió pues no era común escuchar al Uchiha diciendo tales palabras cursis y la cara de Naruto era digna de enmarcar pues parecería que lloraría de un momento a otro.

-Ay mi Teme-chan, me haces tan feliz- lloriqueó el rubio enternecido.

-Papi y mami se quieren mucho ¿verdad?- dijo Akeru jalando del pantalón a Itachi.

-Si peque- dijo el pelilargo cargando al niño en brazos.

La hokage se acercó a la pareja feliz pasando un lazo de color plateado por los hombros de los dos enamorados uniéndolos al final con un suave nudo en medio de ambos.

-Con este lazo se unen sus vidas y destinos para la eternidad- dijo el juez –Y así los declaro Marido y… esposo- dijo nervioso al ver al Uchiha que a través del velo le amenazaba con la mirada –Puede besar al novio- terminó.

Naruto no esperó más y se colocó frente a frente con Sasuke, le retiró el velo y agarrándolo por la cintura lo atrajo para unir sus labios en un dulce beso. Toda la audiencia se puso de pie aplaudiendo y chiflándole a la pareja, celebrando felices su unión. Se retiraron el lazo unido y Deidara lo cogió guardándolo en una caja con delicadeza. Las damas de honor tomaron una cesta con arroz y comenzaron a lanzarlo al aire junto con pétalos de flores purpureas.

Naruto tomó la mano de su Uchiha y salieron del lugar siendo seguidos por todos para dirigirse al salón donde se celebraría la fiesta de la boda. Naruto rió feliz y a medio camino alzó a Sasuke en brazos, divertido por las continuas quejas de éste al tropezarse continuamente con el largo vestido blanco. En el salón todos celebraban felices la boda, Tsunade competía con los senseis y ero-sennin para ver quien tomaba más sake, Naruto ya quería abrir los regalos, Sasuke paseaba por el lugar de malhumor porque todavía no se podía quitar el vestido. Los invitados comían y de vez en cuando hablaban con los novios o con los familiares. Akeru se aburría pues no había niños ya que sus padres no tenían amigos con hijos, los únicos que jugaban con el eran sus tíos, Sai y Lee.

Después de horas se iniciaron los bailes con los novios, el vals, la víbora de la mar, el mandilón donde el pobre Akeru tuvo que estar en medio de sus padres mientras Sasuke sostenía un látigo y con una mirada demoniaca arreaba a su esposo que usaba mandil y cogía una escoba tratando de no soltar a su hijo que llevaba en brazos. Luego la marcha fúnebre a Naruto pues su vida de soltero había muerto, le echaron sake y demás licores encima mientras el resto de solteros lo cargaba en hombros por el salón, Sasuke se divertía de lo lindo con el maltrato al rubio pero éste avergonzado también se divertía. Todos felices y riendo hasta que llegó el momento de aventar el ramo los solteros (ukes) y las solteras se juntaron para agarrar el ramo, Sasuke estaba de espaldas sobre una silla mientras Naruto lo sostenía de la cintura, se aventó el ramo que cogió nada más y nada menos que Sai y eso que él ni estaba en el grupo, le cayó nada más.

(N/A: Si preguntan los festejos son de mi país México y no he asistido a muchas bodas pero me pareció divertido imaginar a Sasuke y a Naruto en esas situaciones XD)

Al final de la fiesta Naruto se llevó a Sasuke en brazos mientras que Akeru se fue con sus tíos para no interferir en la noche de los recién casados. Los regalos los llevaron a la residencia Uchiha y los invitados se fueron a sus casas algunos ebrios hasta las chanclas como Tsunade.

La noche de bodas fue hermosa para los recién casados y luego la luna de miel. Akeru no vio a sus padres en una semana. Después de dos meses, al acabar una misión Sasuke volvía con los mareos, nauseas y antojos siendo cargado por el rubio feliz de la vida y Akeru supo que tendría a un nuevo hermanito o hermanita.

NxSNxS

-Naruto ¿te sientes bien?- preguntó Minato asustado a su hijo

-Me duele el corazón- dijo Naruto

-Entonces regresa Naruto- dijo Kushina

-Esto es malo- dijo Kyubi –Tampoco siento a los cachorros-

NxSNxS

-Por fin acabe con todos los que alguna vez me causaron dolor… dime Sasuke ¿Cómo se siente estar solo de nuevo?- decía Sakura al acabar el ataque de Alexander.

Más allá un moreno estaba arrodillado procesando lo ocurrido, su rubio, su hijo Yusei, su hija Mei, todos habían desaparecido ante el ataque de Alexander… todos ellos… ya no sentía su chakra… estaban…

Comenzó a negar mirando el suelo su fleco ocultaba sus ojos y la expresión de su rostro. Por angustiosos momentos sopesaba la posibilidad de que nada de eso hubiera pasado y que en cualquier momento aparecería su rubio con sus hijos a salvo. Pero nada de eso sucedió y la última chispa de esperanza… murió.

Sakura reía mientras los recuerdos aparecían en su cabeza… un día feliz en el parque de diversiones: "Vamos Sasu-chan, tu sabes lo feliz que me haces ¿ne? Por eso y por darle razón a mi vida te amo mi temecito" "mira mami las luciérnagas, ya las atrapé-No las podemos llevar a casa-Lo sé mami pero las liberaré después de los fuegos artificiales-Yu ¿qué haces?-quiero sentir a mi hermanito, ya quiero que nazca para poder jugar juntos-Oye, ese es mi placer secreto-gomen papi pero tu duermes con mami así que te aguantas-"

"Mami… te quiero—yo también mi princesa" "Nii-san ¿podemos jugar juntos cuando regreses de la academia?- Claro hermanita" "Mami… te queremos mucho" "Conseguir un par de argollas no es nada, nada comparado a todo lo que he luchado por nuestro amor, por estar este día aquí, porque me aceptaras, porque me amaras pero no tanto como yo te amo a ti"

-¿qué se siente Sasu-chan? Sufrir lo mismo otra vez jajajaja- Sakura reía… una risa tan lejana… al igual que su felicidad…

Las lágrimas hicieron su aparición bajando por sus mejillas intentando reparar un alma destruida sin remedio. Con lentitud se puso de pie mientras las lagrimas bajaban ajenas, imposibles de desahogar el dolor de su destruido corazón, no tenían sentido así como su vida misma acababa de perder su significado.

Sakura veía todo con una sonrisa desquiciada en su rostro, por fin su venganza estaba completa, la familia del infeliz que le desgracio la vida estaba muerta y con eso el Uchiha había perdido todo, incluso el deseo de vivir.

Sasuke levantó su rostro carente de emociones dejando ver sus lágrimas y sus ojos sin vida hasta que su mueca se transformó en una de dolor.

-¡NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- un grito desgarrador mientras se encorvaba un poco hacia adelante, después su chakra comenzó a salir de su cuerpo haciéndose visible, sus manos quedaron colgando a sus costados mientras sus ojos se volvían blancos totalmente y la expresión de su rostro se abandonaba a la nada aunque las lagrimas no dejaran de fluir. El chakra a su alrededor se elevó a metros de altura tomando la forma de un enorme esqueleto que lentamente se recubría con músculos, una armadura y túnica empuñando una espada en su mano derecha.

Sakura lo miraba algo fuera de onda, se suponía que el chakra de Sasuke ya era mínimo y que después de eso se abandonaría a la nada abandonando la pelea, pero eso no estaba en sus planes. No le dio importancia y sonrió, tal vez Sasuke no abandonó la pelea pero si se abandono a sí mismo, perdió el sentido de la realidad y con ello la cordura. En cuanto acabara con esa manifestación de chakra purpurea Sasuke moriría, bueno su cuerpo lo haría porque desde el instante en que Naruto Uzumaki había muerto Sasuke no era nada más que un muerto en vida…

NxSNxS

Todos veían impresionados la manifestación de chakra en la montaña de los Hokage, entre todos ellos Itachi estaba desesperado pues sentía que a pesar de que ese chakra era de su hermanito lo sentía vacío… ya no sentía el alma de su hermanito.

-Sasuke… ¿qué… te pasó?- dijo angustiado echando a correr rumbo a la montaña de los Hokage, necesitaba ver a su hermano con desesperación, la angustia era sofocante y cuando llegó solo vio con horror como su hermanito estaba muerto en vida y descubrió porque… lo había perdido todo…

NxSNxS

N/A: ¡No me maten por no actualizar antes! Lo lamento pero la verdad fue un capitulo difícil, debía poner los mejores recuerdos de Sasuke y su familia y luego el capitulo estaba muy largo y lo tuve que recortar y modificar y luego me fui de vacaciones XD

Pero en fin esto es lo más difícil de escribir pues acabo de hacer un sorprendente descubrimiento, y es… (Redoble de tambores) que en vacaciones no tengo creatividad

Así es, las y los que me hayan leído desde el principio se han dado cuenta de que cuando entro en vacaciones digo que escribiré más y actualizaré más ¡pues no es cierto XD! Pues como casi no salgo de mi casa en vacaciones las ideas no me fluyen pues yo me inspiro cuando estoy en la calle o de viaje, simplemente al ir a mi universidad es un viaje de una hora y por ello me inspiro mucho viendo la carretera.

Sé que es estúpido y no les interesa pero creo que merecían saber porque no cumplo lo que prometo en vacaciones n.n por eso ya no voy a prometer nada, solo sé que actualizaré lo más pronto posible para que ya no me quieran matar luego XD

Bueno en todo caso y si siguen conmigo les dijo ¡nos leemos luego!


	37. EL DESTINO DE UN DEMONIO

Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto... Por ahora jejeje XD

**Atención:** Este capítulo contiene algo de gore y animación mediante canciones, si no les alcanza la música al leer… pues repítanla XD (eso ultimo le quita todo lo serio a la advertencia ¿verdad?

Y gracias por los que me dejaron review, en serio que me hicieron feliz, arigato n.n

CAPITULO 32

-Maldición no... No mi hermanito- dijo Itachi angustiado.

NxSNxS

(Canción: "First love by Utada Hikaru")

_**Saigo no KISU wa tabako no flavor ga shita  
Nigakute setsunai kaori**_

_-¡Nii-san! ¡nii-san!- un tierno niñito de cinco años corría hacía un chico parecido a él pero de 10 años._

_-¿Que sucede ototo?- respondió cariñoso su hermano mayor._

_-Hoy en la academia vi a una niña muy bonita- dijo el pequeño Sasuke emocionado._

_Itachi sonrió tiernamente "amor de infancia" pensó con un leve suspiro._

_**Ashita no imagoro ni wa  
Anata wa doko ni irundarou  
Dare wo omotterundarou**_

_-¿Y qué con ella hermanito? ¿Sabes __quién es? ¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó interesado hincándose frente al menor y revolviendo sus cabellitos negros._

_-Claro que se- reprochó el morenito apartando la mano del mayor para que no lo siguiera despeinando._

_-Bueno, entonces dime- dijo Itachi fingiendo impaciencia._

_Sasu-chan sonrió -Es una hermosa niña de cabellitos negros azulados como los de mamá- dijo emocionado -Tiene unos enormes y lindos ojitos blancos, es muy linda y amable, pero también muy tímida... Y eso me gusta- terminó mientras sus mejillas se teñían de color rosa._

_**You are always gonna be my love  
Itsuka dareka to mata koi ni ochite mo  
I'll remember to love you taught me how**_

_-Ah, entonces se trata de Hyuga Hinata-chan- dijo Itachi sonriendo._

_-¿La conoces aniki?- preguntó Sasuke curioso._

_-Si, es miembro del clan Hyuga, creo que es la futura heredera- explicó Itachi contento por conocer a la niña que atraía a su hermanito y saber que era una linda persona._

_-Mo, no te acerques a ella si no ya no va a querer jugar conmigo- dijo Sasuke haciendo pucheritos, después de todo toda la gente siempre prefería a su hermano mayor por ser "perfecto"._

_**You are always gonna be the one  
Ima wa mada kanashii LOVE SONG  
Atarashii uta utaeru made**_

_Itachi sonrió con dulzura acariciando de nuevo los cabellitos de su ototo._

_-Descuida a mí ya me gusta alguien más- dijo Itachi sorprendiendo a su hermano._

_-¿En serio?- preguntó Sasuke curioso -Dime quien es dime- _

_Itachi se puso de pie y fue al jardín sentándose en el pasillo mirando el jardín, Sasuke le siguió y el mayor agarró a su ototo sentándolo entre sus piernas abrazándolo por la espalda mirando ambos el jardín. Sasuke sonrió, le encantaba estar con su aniki y que lo abrazara le gustaba mucho al igual que los besos en las mejillas de su mamá._

_**Tachidomaru jikan ga  
Ugokida sotto shitteru  
Wasuretakunai koto bakari yo**_

_-Era una buena persona, alegre, despreocupado, muy amable y cálido... Lleno de vida y sueños- dijo el mayor mirando al vacío recordando aquella sonrisa cálida que hizo latir con rapidez su infantil corazón, aquellos rubios cabellos como el sol y esos impresionantes y cándidos ojos azules._

_-¿Era?- repitió Sasuke confundido -Aniki ¿Le pasó algo a esa persona?- dijo intentando voltear su carita y mirar los ojos de su aniki pero Itachi lo detuvo colocando su cabeza en su hombro ocultando su rostro. A Sasuke no le quedó de otra que seguir mirando al jardín sintiendo el cálido aliento de su hermano en su cuello._

_-Él murió- dijo Itachi tranquilamente y Sasuke se angustió, no imaginaba como se estaba sintiendo su hermano cuando la persona que le gustaba había muerto. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a pensar en cómo se sentiría él si dejara de pronto de ver a Hinata-chan y sin querer sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas._

_**Ashita no imagoro ni wa  
Watashi wa kitto naiteru  
Anata wo omotterundarou**_

_-Nii-san- dijo Sasuke soltándose del agarre del mayor y dándose la vuelta se abrazó a su hermano mayor ocultando su carita entre el cuello y el hombro del mayor._

_Itachi sonrió tiernamente al escuchar los sollozos de su adorable hermanito._

_-Ne ototo-kun ¿Porqué lloras?- preguntó con tranquilidad acariciando los cabellitos azulados._

_-Gomen nii-san… gomen- dijo entrecortado el dulce niño._

_**You will always be inside my heart  
Itsumo anata dake no basho ga aru kara  
I hope that I have a place in your heart too**_

_-¿porqué te disculpas?- dijo Itachi separando un poco al niñito agarrándolo por las mejillas para mirarle la carita y limpiar sus lágrimas –Tú no hiciste nada- dijo suavemente._

_-Pero nii-san- dijo Sasuke poniendo su pequeñas manitas en el pecho de su hermano sintiendo el latir de su corazón -¿te duele mucho?-_

_Itachi negó con una sonrisita triste –No porque guardo bien sus recuerdos. No nos veíamos mucho, yo lo admiraba en secreto, él nunca supo nada y murió hace mucho tiempo… ahora es un bello recuerdo que guardo con felicidad y duele menos- explicó._

_**Now and forever you are still the one  
Ima wa mada kanashii LOVE SONG  
Atarashii uta utaeru made**_

_-Pero si a mí… a mí me duele mucho… imaginar algo así…- dijo Sasuke poniendo sus manitas en su pechito –Yo no quiero perder a mi persona- y sollozo más fuerte liberando más cristalitos salados que corrieron por su mejillas._

_-Tranquilo ototo- dijo Itachi y le dio un besito en la frente –Te aseguro que eso no pasará… ya verás- dijo y lo abrazó de nuevo, el menor pegó su orejita a su pecho escuchando los latidos del corazón del mayor –Encontraremos el amor y tendremos una familia y seremos felices-_

_**You are always gonna be my love  
Itsuka dareka to mata koi ni ochite mo  
I'll remember to love you taught me how**_

_-¿el amor? ¿__Vas a olvidar a esa persona?- preguntó Sasuke tranquilizándose, dejando de llorar._

_-Claro que no, te lo dije, es uno de mis dulces recuerdos- dijo Itachi feliz._

_-Yo quiero… amar a mi persona siempre… y que no me deje nunca- dijo Sasuke ya más dormido que despierto acomodándose entre los brazos de su hermano para finalmente quedarse dormido._

"_ototo, yo más que nadie deseo que nunca llegues a compartir mi pena de perder a quien ames" pensó Itachi con tristeza mirando el cielo azul que le recordaban aquellos hermosos ojos de Minato Namikaze…_

_**You are always gonna be the one  
Mada kanashii LOVE SONG  
Now and forever...  
**__**Ever...**_

NxSNxS

-¡SASUKEEEEEEEE!-

Itachi miró y más allá estaba la guardiana Ariel tirada en el piso retorciéndose de dolor. Corrió hacia ella mirando como lloraba por el dolor tan sofocante que le transmitía Sasuke.

-Ariel… ¿qué sucedió?- preguntó Itachi desesperado arrodillándose al lado de la guardiana.

-Naruto… Akeru… Mei… no siento sus almas- dijo Ariel entrecortada retorciéndose de dolor apretando su pecho con fuerza.

Itachi negó -¿están… muertos?- susurró.

-¡KYAAAGHJJ!- exclamó Ariel e Itachi miró al zombi en el que se había convertido su hermano, avanzaba a paso lento hacia Sakura mostrando el Susanoo más completo que jamás había visto, ni siquiera él había logrado hacer algo así, era una lástima que Sasuke hubiera descubierto eso en esa circunstancia dando todo de sí.

-¡Sasuke!- gritó Itachi esperando poder hacer reaccionar a su hermano pero éste no escuchaba, ahora su único objetivo era la pelirosa que creyéndose victoriosa lo miraba con una sonrisa –maldición ¿qué debo hacer?-

-¡Sasuke! ¿Crees que con eso podrás vencerme?- se burló la pelirosa aunque sabía que el otro no la escuchaba –Bueno, prepárate para reunirte con tu amorcito- dijo mirando a Alexander -¡Hazte cargo de ése estúpido que no debió rechazarme nunca!- ordenó con malicia. Sin embargó Alexander no se movió -¿¡qué demonios te pasa! ¡Atácalo!- pero la fortaleza no se movió.

Itachi analizó a la fortaleza, sin duda era sorprendente e intimidante, uno de las invocaciones legendarias, los "Eidolons" que solo se aliaban con aquellos que presentasen cualidades específicas, al parecer Alexander ya no parecía dispuesto a obedecer a Sakura, seguro había perdido la cualidad que el Eidolon había visto en ella.

-De acuerdo, voy a tener que deshacerme de ti yo misma, me encantará ver tu sangre maldita en mis manos- dijo Sakura ajustando sus guantes, después golpeo el piso partiéndolo elevando una enorme roca que luego golpeó mandándola contra Sasuke pero al entrar en contacto con el Susanoo de Sasuke la roca simplemente se desintegro –Muy rudo… no por mucho tiempo-

A pesar del ataque Sasuke no reaccionaba, se limitó a seguir su avance.

NxSNxS

Gaara se vio contra el piso lleno de sangre y heridas pensó lejanamente en la posibilidad de que todo acabase ahí, justo en ese momento. Kabuto se detuvo delante suyo, cabe decir que sus condiciones tampoco eran las mejores, pero se veía de lo más repuesto posible.

-Bien Kazekage-sama, parece que sus esfuerzos por lograr la paz se quedarán en eso, esfuerzos. ¿Escuchó ese ruido? Era el grito desesperado de quien lo ha perdido todo, pronto todos los de la hoja gritarán de esa misma manera y yo me quedaré con el cuerpo de Sasuke-kun- dijo Kabuto sonriendo –Imagínelos a todos llorando por aquellos que han perdido-

De inmediato la imagen de dos personas apareció en la mente del pelirrojo y lejano a lo que pensó, las personas que en ese momento más anhelaba no era ni su primer amor Sasuke ni su hijastro Akeru. No, las personas que añoraba en ese momento eran su hija Kamil y su esposo Sai… se imaginó por un momento como su pequeña estaba a salvo en esos momentos… pero si… si él muriera no habría nadie que pudiera protegerla. La imagen de Kamil llorando vino a su mente, tantas veces que había ya llorado esa hermosa niña… todo era su culpa.

La frialdad y la sequedad con la que trataba a su pequeña muchas veces hizo llorar a la pequeña, la lastimó. En esos momentos a punto de dar por perdida la batalla solo pensaba en lo mal padre que había sido y en lo mucho que quería a su pareja y a su niña, tanto que en esos momentos no le importaría morir si con eso los salvaba, pero no era así de fácil, si el moría nada habría cambiado y su hija seguiría sufriendo. Seguro Sai estaba de acuerdo en que ella era lo más importante en esos momentos. Toda esa guerra y destrucción solo para salvar el destino de la próxima generación… solo por ella en esos momentos asumiría el papel de buen padre dándolo todo por su futuro… "Hazlo por ella"

Con ese pensamiento se puso de pie con dificultad convocando toda la arena posible con el chakra de Shukaku (N/A: recuerden que aquí Deidara no lo secuestro y no le extrajeron a su biju n.n). Kabuto sonrió haciendo una serie de sellos que el pelirrojo reconoció como los de una invocación. Una enorme bola de humo se dispersó apareciendo ante todos los ninja cercanos una enorme estatua. A lo lejos Nagato reconoció con horror la estatua que Madara utilizaba para extraer a los biju.

-¿qué demonios es eso?- dijo Gaara sorprendido poniendo la arena a su alrededor como una defensa.

-Si hubieras entregado a Shukaku por la paz lo sabrías, en esta estatua están atrapados los otros 6 bijus atrapados por los Akatsuki- dijo Kabuto sonriendo.

-¿piensas capturar a los restantes?- preguntó Gaara contrariado.

-Claro que no, mis ideales van más allá que el revivir a un biju legendario- negó Kabuto -Yo simplemente me desharé de todos aquellos que interfieran en los objetivos de Orochimaru-sama-

-¿puedes manipular a esa cosa?-

Kabuto sonrió -¿preparado? Porque desde este momento todo dejará de existir-

Hizo unos sellos y la enorme estatua cobro vida moviéndose y comenzando a destruir todo a su paso moviéndose en dirección a los refugios de los habitantes de la aldea. Todos los ninja se quedaron inmóviles viendo con horror aquella estatua que lo destruía todo usando destructivos ataques usando el chakra de las bestias con cola. Gaara negó, no dejaría que esa cosa se acercara a los refugios donde su hija y los familiares de sus camaradas se encontraban.

"Bien, me importa una mierda todo lo demás, mi único objetivo ahora es: proteger a todo los que me importan"

La arena se reunió alrededor suyo cubriendo su cuerpo. Temari y Kankuro vieron asombrados como en medio del campo de batalla aparecía nada más y nada menos que Shukaku…

Nagato de inmediato se interpuso en el camino de la estatua gedou de los biju y con su Shinra tensen (empujón divino) lanzó a la estatua hacia atrás para que no se acercara a los refugios y para terminar con la sorpresa el enorme Shukaku atrapó a la estatua viviente y la arrojó lejos. Cuando la estatua se puso de pie el enorme biju se lanzó contra la estatua gedou para comenzar a pelear contra ella deteniendo los ataques con el poder de los bijus.

No tardaron en unírsele Sasori y Nagato para ayudarlo a detener el poder destructivo de los biju. Después de todo era Nagato el que más sabía sobre la estatua.

NxSNxS

-Naruto… siempre estaremos contigo, por favor cuídate mucho, cuida de tus amigos, ama a tu familia y hazle caso a Sasuke, come más verduras, te amo hijo mío- decía Kushina a su hijito rubio abrazándolo con cariño.

Naruto asintió –Lo haré todo, sobre todo intentaré comer más vegetales- dijo apenado por que la última idea no le gustaba para nada.

-Naruto eres mi orgullo y nuestra viva imagen, sigue así hijo mío hasta el día, muy lejano espero, en que nos podamos volver a ver- dijo Minato colocando la mano en la cabeza del rubio menor y revolviendo un poco sus cabellos.

-Sip, así entonces escucharas todos mis reclamos por haber encerrado a la bola de pelos dentro de mi- sonrió Naruto.

-Lo dices como si fuera una molestia mocoso desagradecido- gruñó Kyubi.

-Mas o menos, cuídate bola de pelos- dijo Kushina.

-No puedo creer que diga esto pero cuida de este atolondrado- dijo Minato mientras todo se comenzaba a iluminar -Nos veremos algún día- ambos padres comenzaban a desaparecer Naruto los miró anhelante y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, a último momento estiró la mano esperando poder alcanzar a sus padres... Cuando se había resignado la mano de su padre sostuvo la suya.

"Aquí estaremos siempre Naruto"

NxSNxS

(Canción: "A demon´s fate by within temptation")

Sakura no podía creerlo, desde hacía varios minutos había intentado detener a Sasuke pero todo lo que le arrojaba se desintegraba al contacto con el Susanoo y ya que la tierra no funcionaba debía intentar un ataque directo pero el Susanoo simplemente la rechazó y la lanzó lejos hiriéndole el puño con el que lo había golpeado.

-De acuerdo, intentemos con explosivos- dijo Sakura sacando cientos de kunai con etiquetas explosivas -Tempestad de Sakura- dijo y lanzó los kunai que explotaron al tocar con Susanoo pero la estatua solo se detuvo anteponiendo su enorme escudo soportando las cientos de explosiones que lo debilitaron un poco pero aún así cuando el humo se despejó Susanoo se reveló.

Sasuke levantó su brazo derecho y lanzó un golpe, Susanoo imitó su movimiento al instante y con su espada atacó golpeando a Sakura que apenas se pudo cambiar con la técnica de remplazo pero inmediatamente al aparecer en otro lado recibió un golpe directo de Susanoo.

_**Too many times  
Seeing the violence  
It's feeding my mind  
**__Incontables veces  
Al ver la violencia  
Está alimentando mi mente  
_

La embestida de Susanoo que la golpeó con su escudo mandándola contra las rocas, todos sus movimientos siendo comandados por Sasuke que no reaccionaba, se movía solo sin mostrar expresión alguna y con los ojos en blanco todavía.

Itachi estaba en trance pensando cómo ayudar a su hermanito ya que éste seguía atacando a la pelirosa ciegamente sin dejar salir su dolor, éste ya era demasiado.

_**No one is saving you  
How can you find  
A heaven in this hell?**_

_Nadie te __está salvando  
¿Como puedes encontrar  
Un cielo en este infierno?  
_

Sakura estaba empezando a desesperarse, el maldito Uchiha no retrocedía, había escuchado eso en antiguas leyendas, acerca de la desesperación provocada por el dolor, el cuerpo humano era capaz de llevarse hasta los límites con el único fin de eliminar lo que le provocó el dolor ya sea consciente o inconscientemente y al parecer Sasuke era de la segunda opción.

-Bien, si no puedo pararlo a golpes será en su subconsciente- dijo Sakura empezando a hacer sellos –Genjutsu-

_**Leave it behind  
Hearing your silence**_

_**It screams our goodbye**_

_Déjalo atrás  
Escuchando tú silencio_

_Grita nuestro adiós  
_

Sakura se concentró para poder entrar en la mente del azabache pero lo que vio fue el infierno, el mundo tal cual pesadilla post apocalíptica. A penas fueron unos segundos y apareció un monstruo de color negro que intentó devorarla, cientos de ellos la rodearon y se vio forzada a salir, ni siquiera pudo localizar al moreno dentro de su propia mente por lo que ya no tenía conciencia.

-Nunca me imagine que sería tan sencillo destruirlo- dijo Sakura satisfecha pero preocupada por no poder detener al moreno pues estaba segura este no se detendría hasta matarla.

_**Cannot believe it's an eye for an eye  
**__**Love**__** is gone to waste  
**__No puedo creerlo es ojo por ojo  
El __amor__ se terminó  
_

NxSNxS

-¡AAAAGGGHHH!- Sakura gritó de dolor cuando el Susanoo la arrojó contra la montaña, no podía creerlo Sasuke era imparable y le estaba haciendo daño, no podía contra esa manifestación de desesperación y lo peor es que sus golpes cada vez eran más dañinos.

-¿Lo has entendido Haruno? Haz hecho mal y debes pagarlo- dijo Itachi detrás de ella pero ella lo ignoró -¿Cuánto dolor haz causado?-

_**Angels have faith  
I don't want to be a part of his sin**_

_Los ángeles tienen fe  
No quiero ser parte de su pecado  
_

Otro golpe y más daño, Sakura Haruno estaba sintiendo en su cuerpo un dolor inexpresable. Otro golpe y su cuerpo dañado temblaba de impotencia, eso no es lo que ella quería, desde un principio todo había sido planeado. Más allá la estatua Gedo peleaba contra Shukaku y Kabuto no se veía por ningún lado, los Zetsu estaban siendo reducidos gracias a las tropas conducidas por la Godaime y su estratega Shikamaru aprovechando las habilidades de todos los clanes y de los ex-Akatsuki.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora la victoria se veía tan lejana? Se suponía que ella ganaría, todo su ejército estaba siendo reducido a nada y Alexander la había abandonado. Naruto y su familia ya no existían ¿Era esa su única recompensa?

_**I don't want to get lost in his world  
And this playing this game  
**__No quiero perderme en su mundo  
Y estar siguiendo este juego  
_

Haber acabado con aquel rubio insolente y ruidoso que le robó al ser que más amaba, aquel que ahora la golpeaba y maltrataba en un intento por destruirla sacrificando todo en un intento por eliminar aquello que lo hirió y le arrebató todo, a su familia, su razón de existencia y por la cual nunca fue capaz de amarla.

Ese era el único y suicida sentimiento que ahora regía a Sasuke Uchiha, aquel que nunca pudo verla... Nunca...

NxSNxS

_**When the shadows remain in the light of day  
On the wings of darkness he'll retaliate**_

_Cuando las sombras permanezcan a la luz del día  
En las alas de la oscuridad se vengará  
__**  
**__-¿Porque?- una linda niña pelirosa lloraba en un rincón de aquel pequeño y pintoresco parquecito. No entendía porque los demás niños no querían jugar con ella, Ino le había dicho que no fuera tan tímida y que siempre estaría con ella, que eran amigas, pero en esos momentos su amiga rubia estaba enferma y ella estaba sola aún no era fuerte ni decidida._

_-Oye... ¿Porqué lloras?- una dulce vocecita le habló, levantó la mirada y vio a un niño de cabellitos azabaches y grandes ojos negros, el pequeño se agachó hasta estar a su altura pues ella estaba sentada abrazando sus rodillas, el peque la miraba con curiosidad y esos grandes ojos negros la examinaban muy de cerca haciéndola sonrojar. _

_Sus ojitos verdes captaron a simple vista que era un niño muy lindo y bonito._

_**He'll be falling from grace  
Till the end of all his days  
**__Él va a estar cayendo en desgracia  
Hasta el final de sus días__  
_

_-Mi mami dice que las niñas no deben llorar, que se ven más lindas con una sonrisa en la cara- dijo el pequeño azabache -¿Porque lloras? ¿Te has lastimado? ¿Te duele la barriga? Yo me deprimo cuando eso pasa pero es porque como muchos dulces, niisan siempre me regaña por comerme sus dulces y mamá me deja sin postre pero me da té y me trata con mucho cariño y espera hasta que me quede dormido, cuando despierto me da pastel y me sonríe- el pequeño era muy hablador pero eso lejos de aburrirla la hacía sentirse feliz pues estaba hablando con ella, para él ella no era invisible -Ya sé, te trataré con cariño para que sonrías- dijo el peque poniendo su manita en su cabecita de cabellitos rosas y dándole unas palmaditas cariñosas sonriéndole -¿Ya te sientes mejor?- preguntó luego y ella no pudo evitar sonreír -Oye, mami tenía razón, es mejor si las niñas sonríen... Se ven más bonitas así- sentenció luego el niño feliz por su descubrimiento._

_Y ella se sonrojó pero estaba feliz, nadie nunca le había dicho que su sonrisa era bonita._

_**From the ashes of hate  
It's a cruel demon's fate  
On the wings of darkness  
**__De las cenizas del odio  
Es el cruel destino de un demonio  
En las alas de la oscuridad___

_NxSNxS_

_-¿Adivinen quién me gusta?-_

_-No me digas que te gusta Sasuke-_

_-¿Cómo lo supieron?-_

_-A todas les gusta ¿No se que le ven? Ni que fuera tan carita- _

_"No fue solo su rostro, sino también su dulzura y el haberme mirado de frente por primera vez"_

_NxSNxS_

_**He's returned to stay  
There will be no escape  
Cause he's fallen far from grace**__  
Ha vuelto para quedarse  
No habrá escapatoria  
Porque él ha caído en desgracia  
_

_-Oye mira, Sasuke __está con una niña. Es extraño siempre esta solo-_

_-O si no está peleando con Uzumaki-_

_-¿Pero quién es ella?-_

_-Es la prima de Neji Hyuga de segundo grado-_

_-Entonces es una Hyuga-_

_-Cállense ahí vienen-_

_La pequeña pelirosa miraba como Sasuke llegaba corriendo jalando de la mano a una pequeña pelinegra de ojos perlados casi blancos. Ambos niños se detuvieron frente a la clase respirando agitados._

_-¿Ves Hina-chan? Te dije que llegaríamos antes que el profesor- dijo el peque azabache mirando a su amiga._

_-Que bueno Sasu-chan- dijo la pequeña Hinata recuperando el aliento._

_**What have you done?  
Is this what you wanted?  
What have you become?  
**__¿Qué has hecho?  
__¿Es esto lo que buscabas?  
¿En qué te has convertido?  
_

_-ven vamos a sentarnos juntos- dijo Sasu sujetando la manita de su compañera y llevándola consigo a un pupitre._

_Todas las demás niñas veían celosas a la pelinegra pues estaba con el ídolo numero uno de la clase mientras los niños miraban con reproche al peque pues robaba la atención de todas las niñas sobretodo un rubito refunfuñaba del otro lado del salón. En cambio ella miró desilusionada a Sasuke pues ella quería ser su amiga pero según veía el peque solo se preocupaba de la pequeña de ojitos claros._

_**His soul's not forsaken  
You're walking alone  
From heaven into hell  
**__Su alma no está abandonada  
Caminas solo  
Del cielo al infierno  
_

_NxSNxS_

_-¿Escuchaste? El clan Uchiha fue asesinado anoche, solo quedó un sobreviviente-_

_-Mi padre dijo algo en la mañana, escuche que fue uno de ellos el que los traiciono- _

_-Shh, silencio aquí viene-_

_-A ver si así se le quita lo presumido- _

_Nuevamente esos ojitos jade miraron al pequeño Uchiha quien caminaba por el pasillo en dirección a su salón en completo silencio, se le veía apesadumbrado pero no bajaba la cabeza, caminaba con porte y veía con desafío todas aquellas miradas de pena sobre su persona._

_**Now that you know  
Your way in this madness  
Your powers are gone  
**__Ahora que sabes  
Tu camino en esta locura  
Tus poderes se han ido  
_

_-Sasu-chan ¿Daijobu?- preguntó Hinata cuando se acercó a ella._

_Sasuke la miró por unos momentos -Estoy bien... Y te agradecería que dejaras de llamarme así... Desde ahora, estoy solo- dijo secamente para luego pasar de largo a la pequeña que lo miró preocupada._

_-Sasuke-kun- dijo Hinata viéndolo alejarse mientras sus ojitos se llenaban de lágrimas._

_Sakurita miró alegre eso puesto que eso quería decir que ahora ella tenía una oportunidad de ser la persona más cercana a Sasuke Uchiha._

_Mientras tanto un niñito rubio observaba al Uchiha con una expresión indescifrable._

_NxSNxS_

_**Your chains have been broken  
You've suffered so long  
You will never change.  
**__Tus cadenas se han roto  
Has sufrido durante tanto tiempo  
Y nunca cambiarás.  
_

_-¡Sakura-chan!- un rubio de traje naranja la llamaba, se dio la vuelta y lo miró con molestia._

_-¿Qué quieres Naruto? ¿Qué no ves que estoy buscando a Sasuke-kun para practicar juntos para el examen de graduación?- dijo Sakura cruzándose de brazos._

_-¿Pero porque con ese presumido? ¿Porque no practicas conmigo? Después podemos tener una cita- dijo el rubio suplicante._

_-Ay Naruto ¿Qué no ves que si practico contigo solo me retrasaras? Te estaré enseñando yo a ti y lo que yo quiero es que Sasuke-kun me enseñe a mí y después tal vez pueda invitarlo a un helado o a pasear "para que me dé su primer beso ¡Kya!"- dijo sonrojándose al decir eso último._

_**Angels have faith  
I don't want to be a part of his sin  
**__Los ángeles tienen fe  
No quiero ser parte de su pecado  
_

_-Yo no sé que le ves la verdad si es más feo que el viejo hokage- refunfuñó el rubio por haber sido llamado estorbo._

_-Como se ve que no te has visto en un espejo- dijo Sakura despectivamente -No me hagas perder el tiempo, debo buscar a Sasuke-_

_Y se fue dejando al rubio solo, lo que no sabía es que el rubio de verdad necesitaba su ayuda y que lo que quería es que no viera detrás de la academia donde estaba Sasuke practicando con Hinata el lanzamiento de shuriken. Ella le había pedido ayuda y él accedió por su amistad de antaño antes del asesinato de su clan._

_NxSNxS_

_**I don't want to get lost in his world  
I'm not playing this game  
**__No quiero perderme en su mundo  
Y estar siguiendo este juego  
_

_Ese día se levantó temprano para la __orientación pues pasó el examen con honores y ahora era una genin, a final de cuentas estudio sola para el examen pues Sasuke estaba ocupado con Hinata... Esa niña tímida le estaba molestando._

_Tomó su banda de genin, se la ató en el cabello y se fue corriendo para llegar antes y poderse sentar con Sasuke, no sabía que tenía ese chico pero estaba segura de que ella podía conquistarlo. En el camino se topó con Ino pero corriendo llegaron ambas solo para sorprenderse al ver a Naruto ahí como genin y al lado de SU Sasuke. El rubio la saludó pero ella lo hizo a un lado._

_-Sasuke-kun ¿Puedo sentarme contigo?- dijo tímidamente pero Sasuke ni la miró y luego llegó Ino y las demás Kunoichi que querían estar a un lado de Sasuke, luego Naruto se subió a la mesa mirando mal al moreno, todas comenzaron a gritar para que dejara de hacerlo pero sucedió lo impensable y el maldito rubio estorboso le robo el primer beso a SU Sasuke-kun. Lo golpearon como nunca pero ella se salió con la suya y terminó entre Naruto y Sasuke._

_**When the shadows remain in the light of day  
On the wings of darkness He'll retaliate  
**__Cuando las sombras permanezcan a la luz del día  
En las alas de la oscuridad____Se vengara_

_-Bien, ahora que ya se graduaron se les formara en equipos de tres personas y se les asignara un sensei que los guiará en sus misiones- dijo Iruka y comenzó a dictar en voz alta los números de equipo y sus integrantes. _

_Se sintió la peor miseria del planeta cuando le tocó con el baboso de Naruto mientras este festejaba feliz, sin embargo se llenó de alegría cuando le dijeron que estaría con Sasuke, por fin su oportunidad de conquistar a su moreno. Aunque Naruto estuviera de por medio lo aguantaría con el fin de estar con Sasuke._

_NxSNxS_

_**He'll be falling from grace  
Till the end of all his days  
**__Él va a estar cayendo en desgracia  
Hasta el final de sus días__  
_

_-Sakura-chan- dijo Naruto preocupado por ella -¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó._

_-¿cómo crees tú?- dijo mordaz pues estaba empapada por culpa de Naruto (según ella) y no solo eso había quedado en ridículo frente a Sasuke._

_Estaban en una misión simple de reconocimiento y ella iba caminando por la orilla del rio intentando hablar de nuevo con Sasuke pero éste más le hacía caso a las provocaciones de Naruto que a sus invitaciones a salir o a sus halagos. De pronto Naruto intentó meterla en la conversación pero al hacer a un lado a Sasuke éste tropezó y la empujó tirándola al rio, Naruto de inmediato la ayudó a salir pero Sasuke ni se preocupó por ella, solo el rubio ensimoso que la dejó como una torpe frente a su moreno._

_Estaba empapada y miraba con reproche al rubio._

_**From the ashes of hate  
It's a cruel demon's fate  
**__De las cenizas del odio  
Es el cruel destino de un demonio__**  
**_

_-Gomen Sakura-chan- dijo el rubio y se quitó su chamarra –ten para que no te de frío –dijo el rubio ofreciéndole la prenda. Ella la aceptó pues estaba comenzando a refrescar y no quería enfermar. Más allá se escuchó a __Sasuke prendiendo fuego a algo y luego fue con ella y le ofreció un vaso termo con té caliente recién hecho, ilusionada y agradecida tomó el termo que le ofrecía Sasuke –gracias Sasuke-kun- dijo feliz._

_-nh- fue la escueta respuesta del moreno y se alejó de ella yendo luego con Kakashi a hablar de quien sabe que mientras Naruto se quedó a cuidarla, luego fue a montar el campamento con los otros tres y al anochecer ambos chicos se quedaron fuera mientras ella usaba el refugio, Kakashi montaba guardia en algún lugar pero a ella no le importó porque el gesto del moreno daba a entender que si se preocupaba por ella._

_NxSNxS_

_-Sakura-san quiero hablar contigo por favor- dijo Hinata de pie fuera de la celda en la que ella estaba por haber atacado a sus compañeros en la misión conjunta con el equipo 8, cuando se enteró de la relación de SU Sasuke con Naruto y rompieron todos sus sueños._

_**On the wings of darkness**_

_**He's returned to stay **_

_En las alas de la oscuridad  
Ha vuelto para quedarse  
_

_-¿qué quieres? Lárgate, no quiero ver a nadie, no quiero escuchar sermones- dijo fríamente sin mirar a la morena._

_-Sakura-san estás cometiendo un error- dijo Hinata -¿Por qué no lo puedes aceptar?- _

_-Ellos se aman ¿verdad? Eso vienes a decirme- dijo Sakura despectivamente –por favor ¿qué nadie puede verlo? Es una aberración, SON HOMBRES, seguro Naruto le hizo algo a MI Sasuke-kun cuando entro a su mente, no me sorprende siempre estuvo celoso de las atenciones que yo le tenía a Sasuke-kun, por eso me lo quitó, para que yo sintiera lo que él sentía, pero yo no voy a permitirlo ni aceptarlo, ellos no puedes estar juntos, es un error, eso no es amor- dijo la pelirosa con una sonrisa._

_-Sakura-san ¿escuchas las cosas que dices? Por favor, mientras sean felices los demás no importan, deja esas ideas egoístas solo te estás dañando y los dañaras a ellos, debes ver por su bienestar- dijo Hinata._

_**There will be no escape  
Cause he's fallen far from grace  
**__No habrá escapatoria  
Porque él ha caído en desgracia__**  
**_

_-¿__egoístas dices? ¿Sabes tú lo que se siente que te hayan destruido todas tus ilusiones? ¿¡Lo sabes!- gritó la pelirosa con enfado contenido, Hinata endureció su mirada._

_-si, si lo sé- dijo la morena –Yo amaba a Naruto-kun, el me dio la fuerza que necesitaba para seguir cuando tan solo era una niña, él era mi inspiración y mi camino a seguir-_

_-¿entonces por qué lo dejas ir? No eres más que una perdedora que se canso de luchar- dijo Sakura con desprecio._

_-Te equivocas, ni siquiera me presente en la batalla- dijo Hinata fríamente._

_-Lo sabía solo eres una cobarde con baja autoestima- sonrió prepotentemente._

_**Angels have faith  
I don't want to be a part of his sin  
**__Los ángeles tienen fe  
No quiero ser parte de su pecado _

_-No, soy sabía, no tenía sentido ir a una batalla que ya estaba perdida YO no voy a luchar solo para que después termine en la derrota y gane el odio de la persona que más admiro, yo solo quiero que sea feliz aunque no sea a mi lado- dijo Hinata seriamente -¿y sabes __qué significa eso? Que YO lo amo más de lo que tú dices amar a Sasuke kun porque amar NO es POSEER a esa persona amar es DARLO TODO por esa persona, amar es sacrificio pero tú no sabes de eso ¡solo te importa el propio beneficio!- gritó la morena al final, las lagrimas asomaban de sus ojos pero sonreía –Después de todo soy débil pero soy mucho mejor persona que tu- _

_Sakura la miró con odio mientras Hinata se daba la vuelta para irse de ahí._

_-Y por cierto yo si he peleado por amor, a los cinco años… yo fui el primer amor de Sasuke y él fue el mío- declaró al final para luego irse de ahí dejando a una furiosa pelirosa._

_-¡TE ODIO HINATA HYUGA!- gritó._

_NxSNxS_

_**I don't want to get lost in his world  
I'm not playing this game  
**__No quiero perderme en su mundo  
Y estar siguiendo este juego_

"_¿porqué estás aquí ahora? ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste mal? Preguntas, pero no fue lo que hiciste mal lo que te llevó a esto si no aquello que no quisiste ver. Sasuke desde un principio vio algo en ti, vio a una amiga y posible hermana pero nunca a una pareja __romántica, tú fuiste la que se obsesionó con él, no fuiste capaz de ver los cálidos sentimientos de Naruto, lo rechazaste cada vez cuando él solo quería lo mejor para ti, no viste que siempre ambos se preocuparon con ti, que a pesar de ser pareja siempre estuvieron ahí para ti, nunca viste su felicidad solo viste tus deseos infantiles truncados ¿no pudiste sonreír ni una sola vez por ellos? Que mal Sakura… ahora como un botón en un pantano te secarás sola, sin compañía… sin cariño… espero algún día podamos conocernos mejor pues nunca me quisiste escuchar, por el momento vendrás conmigo al infierno que tú misma nos forjaste. __Sakurita… sayonara"_

_**When the shadows remain in the light of day  
On the wings of darkness  
**__Cuando las sombras permanezcan a la luz del día  
En las alas de la oscuridad___

_NxSNxS_

Sakura Haruno, la que alguna vez fue una importante persona para sus compañeros, miembro del equipo siete se corrompió por un amor no correspondido desencadenado en obsesión y deseos enfermizos. Ahora no era nada, su ejército se redujo a nada, frente a él su amor platónico estaba muerto en vida pero curiosamente era él el que la llevaría al fin de la suya, no se iría a reunirse con su amor hasta no haberla acabado.

Sus jutsus fueron inútiles, su fuerza de nada sirvió contra esa barrera y aunque hayan pasado horas el Susanoo no menguo lo suficiente como para que ella pudiera hacer algo. Después de pelear usando todo lo que tenía no pudo hacer nada contra los golpeas destructivos de Sasuke y aunque no lo quisiera admitir su derrota era inminente, estaba cansada, herida, golpeada y con mínimos de chakra, solo entonces recordó aquellos bellos momentos de su niñez.

_**He'll retaliate  
He'll be falling from grace  
Till the end of all his days  
**__Se vengara  
Él va a estar cayendo en desgracia  
Hasta el final de sus días_

A estas alturas resultaba irónico que su conciencia la mandara al infierno por todos los terribles actos que cometió… como si fuera importante, si moriría ¿¡y qué! Se llevó con ella a Naruto y a las abominaciones resultantes de esa pareja error de la naturaleza, y lo mejor de todo es que se llevaba la cordura del menor de los Uchiha, lo dejaba solo.

Golpes y dolor fue lo que su cuerpo recibió y cuando creyó que ya nada podía ser peor los ojos blancos de Sasuke tomaron el color de las llamas del infierno. Se vio dentro de un genjutsu, extraordinario a esas alturas, estaba en otra dimensión donde se vio a sí misma como en un espejo pero su otra yo le sonreía con arrogancia.

_**From the ashes of hate  
It's a cruel demon's fate  
On the wings of darkness  
**__De las cenizas del odio  
Es el cruel destino de un demonio  
En las alas de la oscuridad  
_

-Nunca más Sakura, nunca cambiarás, mira en lo que te has convertido- dijo su reflejo y se transformó en un demonio, primero perdió su belleza y sus ojos de color jade cambiaron a amarillos infernales con pupila de rendija. Creció y su piel se volvió dura y negra con miles deformaciones, le crecieron garras y alas negras todas roídas y cuarteadas.

Ese demonio frente a ella le escupió fuego y ácido que no pudo esquivar, su piel comenzó sangrar por el ácido y le salieron pústulas llenas de líquidos hirvientes, comenzó a gritar de dolor y desesperación ¿qué clase de genjutsu era ese?

_**He's returned to stay  
There will be no escape  
Cause he's fallen far from grace.**_

_Ha vuelto para quedarse  
No habrá escapatoria  
Porque él ha caído en desgracia._

Luego comenzó a desintegrarse lentamente hasta que no fue nada más que un esqueleto con trozos de carne putrefacta y hueso roídos.

"Esa eres tu Sakurita, no eres más que un desecho de esta vida"

Y la demencia se apoderó de su ser…

NxSNxS

_**Now that you know  
Your way in this madness  
Your powers are gone  
**__Ahora que sabes  
Tu camino en esta locura  
Tus poderes se han ido_

De vuelta en el mundo real Sakura gritaba aterrorizada, salió de aquella dimensión para mirar con miedo a Sasuke delante de ella. El moreno levantó su mano derecha y comenzó a empuñarla. Una luz surgió dentro de Sakura, ella sentía una energía en su interior ajena, se expandía y dolía. Solo entonces comprendió de lo que se trataba, miró con miedo a Sasuke.

-No… onegai… eso no- suplicó la pelirosa.

Sasuke no se movió y siguió con lo que hacía, Sakura se tiró de rodillas al piso retorciéndose de dolor mientras la energía se expandía, hasta que el puño de Sasuke se cerró y la energía estalló explotando a la pelirosa de adentro hacia afuera salpicando sangre y viseras en el lugar… por fin, había acabado aquello…

Entonces ¿Por qué Sasuke no reaccionaba? _  
_

_**Your chains have been broken  
You've suffered so long  
You will never change.  
**__Tus cadenas se han roto  
Has su__frido durante tanto tiempo  
Y nunca cambiarás.  
_

NxSNxS

Después de aquella grotesca escena de muerte Itachi, Ariel, Sasuki y Naruko veían extrañados que a pesar de haber terminado con la causa de su dolor Sasuke no reaccionaba, seguía en ese estado de dolor, el Susanoo rugió con fuerza y volteó en dirección a la pelea entre la estatua de los biju y Shukaku. En un parpadeó Sasuke ya estaba frente a la pelea, con la espada de Susanoo golpeó la estatua de los biju.

-Sasuke ¿qué demonios?- Gaara dentro de su transformación en biju se asombró al ver el estado del moreno, desde hacia segundos que había dejado de sentir el chakra de Sakura y además no sentía los chakra de Naruto y sus hijos –no puede ser ¿no me digas que lo ha perdido todo?-

Kabuto en tierra sonrió al ver el estado de Sasuke, después de todo al final si obtendría su cuerpo.

NxSNxS

-debemos pararlo o se matará- dijo Ariel entrecortadamente, el lazo con Sasuke se estaba debilitando pues ella era una guardiana y debía vivir aún si Sasuke moría.

-¿qué podemos hacer? Tú lo viste, los ataques no le afectan, su Susanoo es mucho más fuerte que el mío- dijo Itachi

-Creo que sé cómo- dijo Sasuki, su conexión con Sasuke estaba débil pero podía sentir su desesperación pues la conciencia la había perdido –hay que hacerlo reaccionar-

-Como Sasuki- dijo Naruko confundida –Ya perdió lo que más amaba, nada lo hará desistir, es eso o esperar a que se quede sin chakra-

-Eso no pasará- dijo Sasuki –el chakra no solo es energía física, también espiritual, mientras esta siga fluyendo no parará, pero su red de chakra esta dañándose seriamente, cuando esté completamente destruida se detendrá automáticamente pero a esas alturas morirá pues tampoco tiene algo por lo cual sobrevivir- miró a su compañera rubia, tomo sus manos entre las suyas –Naruko sé esa razón para él- pidió.

-¿qué? Sasuki- dijo la rubia intentando comprender a su amiga hasta que vio la sangre que estaba debajo de ella –Sasuki estas herida- dijo sorprendida.

La morena asintió –Fue cuando Naruto se transformó, escúchame Naruko detén a Sasuke, yo moriré de todas formas pero no dejes que él lo haga- pidió.

Naruko negó –No Sasuki, no digas eso, tu no vas a morir, estarás bien- dijo intentando convencerse pero la mirada de Sasuki no daba lugar a dudas –Sasuki- lloró abrazando a su compañera –No quiero, onegai no me dejes-

-Basta Naru-chan, es lo único que te pido- rogó la morena.

-Sasu… ki-

NxSNxS

N/A: listo! Por fin terminé este capítulo, la neta ya no me dio flojera y la inspiración llegó a mí a la 1:40 de la madrugada hace dos días XD

Bueno agradezco a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review y lamento si los deje con un nudo en la garganta pero por lo menos espero que esto les guste n.n

Y por fin después de tanto pensarlo la muerte de Sakura a su manos llega, en fin no los aburro más nos leemos luego XD


	38. SERPIENTE DEVORADA

Naruto no me pertenece... Es de Kishimoto... ¿Por qué? ToT

CAPITULO 33

La batalla estaba en su punto máximo, ahora Gaara veía asombrado el cambio de Sasuke.

"Sasuke ¿Qué te pasó?" pensó el pelirrojo.

"Lo perdió todo" dijo una voz en su interior, era Shukaku.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Gaara.

"Los seres humanos son sorprendentes hasta cierto punto" empezó el biju "Son débiles y sucumben fácilmente a los sentimientos, pero éstos son capaces de volverlos también más fuertes. He escuchado leyendas, relatos antiguos donde humanos se volvían extraordinariamente poderosos al experimentar sentimientos muy fuertes como la desesperación o el dolor de perder lo que más aman"

"Entonces cuando deje de percibir los chakras de Naruto, Akeru y Mei..." dijo Gaara sorprendido.

"Lo más seguro es que estén muertos, el niño bonito los miró morir y se volvió loco jejeje" rió Shukaku.

"No puede ser... Maldición" pensó Gaara frustrado.

"Si, se vuelven extremadamente poderosos pero tiene un alto precio pues el incremento desmesurado de chakra daña los conductos de chakra del cuerpo, cuando salga de ese estado morirá" dijo Shukaku desinteresado.

NxSNxS

Sasuke se lanzó contra la estatua frenándolo con el escudo y empujándolo alejándolo de la villa. La estatua respondió a golpes pero Sasuke defendió con la espada interceptando y haciendo retroceder a la estatua que no dudo en lanzarle varias bombas de chakra que el escudo de Susanoo paro protegiendo al moreno y neutralizando las explosiones. Se alejaron varios kilómetros y la espada de Susanoo comenzó a brillar y a rodearse de energía. La espada se cubrió con llamas de chakra azules y Sasuke levantó su mano haciendo un lance de espada que Susanoo imitó lanzando las llamas de chakra a la estatua.

Las llamas alcanzaron a la estatua que se movió inquieta destruyendo el bosque, enseguida a esas llamas Susanoo lanzó llamas negras que comenzaron a destruir el enorme contenedor. Mientras las llamas negras desgastaban la estatua las llamas azules afectaban directamente a los bijus, pero lejos de hacerles un verdadero daño, lo que hacían era transmitir. ¿Qué transmitían?... Desesperación y dolor, todos aquellos sentimientos humanos que los hacían vulnerables, pero a la vez muy fuertes. Todos aquellos sentimientos que fueron del humano frente a ellos, los sentimientos de Uchiha Sasuke.

Los biju de la estatua se detuvieron al observar a Sasuke y darse cuenta de que es lo que le sucedía. En un principio creyeron que un humano se atrevía a desafiarlos, pero ahora... No era tan solo un humano. Los biju si bien detestaban a los humanos en cierta medida eran pacíficos y respetaban ciertas aptitudes humanas, el estado de Sasuke sin duda era admirable y hasta cierto punto se asemejaba a un demonio pues ellos solo se rigen por el odio, Sasuke ya no se regía por nada y hasta cierto punto les daría lástima si la sintieran pues sabían que para el moreno todo había acabado, solo le restaba esperar la muerte... Y respetaban eso...

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron cuando la estatua se detuvo y se resquebrajó.

-Imposible- dijo Kabuto, la estatua ya no le obedecía, ya no podía extraer la energía de los bijus y usarla como quisiera.

Susanoo también se detuvo mientras la estatua se seguía resquebrajando hasta la ruptura total. Entonces una gran onda de chakra estallo y una gran luz iluminó todo. Desde su posición Shikamaru vio 6 sombras emerger de la estatua y rodear a Sasuke que se había interpuesto entre la onda de chakra y la aldea para protegerla.

Cuando la luz se detuvo todos los ninja vieron con horror como alrededor de Sasuke estaban todos los biju desde el de dos colas hasta el de siete colas. Sin embargo y contra todo pronóstico las bestias no atacaron, se quedaron en silencio mirando al Uchiha.

Gaara entonces volvió a su forma original observando como la batalla parecía haberse detenido.

-Pero ¿Y si planean algo?- susurró Gaara.

"Oye, los biju respetamos ciertas cosas y una de ellas es el espíritu combativo y la desesperanza" dijo Shukaku "Mis hermanos ya no lo atacarán, de todas formas solo debe de esperar su muerte"

-Me temo que yo no puedo esperar más, el cuerpo de Sasuke-kun es muy valioso, sería una pena si se daña su red de chakra- dijo Kabuto pero no tuvo tiempo de intervenir.

NxSNxS

-Naruko, escucha... Yo siempre te amaré- dijo Sasuki sonriendo sinceramente, los ojos de Naruko se llenaron de lágrimas, rara vez veía esa sonrisa en su compañera y ahora era una despedida -No llores pequeña dobe- dijo la morena acariciando la mejilla de la rubia.

-Sasuki- gimió Naruko tomando la mano en su mejilla con la suya sin apartarla de su rostro -Yo también te amaré siempre, en esta vida o en la otra´ttebayo-

Juntaron sus labios en un tierno y amargo beso de amor y despedida, luego juntaron sus frentes aun con los ojos cerrados, cuando los abrieron se sonrieron.

-Hay que actuar ya- dijo la morena separándose de su compañera -Tengo un plan-

Itachi y Ariel la miraron prestando toda su atención.

-Itachi necesito que uses tu Susanoo para intentar detenerlo aunque sea por unos momentos, cuando lo tengas inmovilizado Naruko entrará para intentar hacerlo entrar en razón, su chakra es idéntico al de Naruto así que él no la reconocerá como ella sino como Naruto y a él jamás le haría daño- explicó Sasuki.

Itachi asintió -No me queda mucho chakra pero lo haré por mi hermanito- dijo activando su mangekyo sharingan.

-Ariel, quédate aquí... Nuestros lazos con Sasuke solo lo perjudicarían- dijo Sasuki jadeando pues ya se le dificultaba respirar, sus pulmones ardían y perdía cada vez más sangre.

La guardiana del planeta asintió. De todas maneras ni ella ni Sasuki se podían mover, la morena estaba muriendo y ella sentía la pesadez y el cansancio que Sasuke no expresaba al estar en ese estado.

Con una seña Itachi apareció su Susanoo el cual se manifestó como el de su hermano pero éste era de color fuego mientras el de Sasuke era morado. Con un movimiento Itachi sacó una cadena que lanzó contra su hermanito. La cadena de chakra rodeó al moreno junto con el Susanoo atrapando sus brazos contra su cuerpo. Los biju miraron interesados como Itachi aparecía para detener a su hermanito.

-¡SASUKE, REACCIONA!...- gritó Itachi la desesperación bailando en su voz -No quiero hacerte daño...-susurró con voz quebrada y es que ver a su amado hermanito en ese estado le rompía el corazón y estrujaba su alma pues había fracasado en su promesa de protegerlo.

Los biju sonrieron pues eso no bastaría para sacar a ese humano de ese estado tan lamentable. Sin embargo no interfirieron, querían ver hasta donde era capaz ese Uchiha por recuperar a su hermanito adorado.

Pasaron unos minutos y Sasuke reacciono con violencia forcejeando para liberarse de las cadenas, en un segundo ante la sorpresa de todos las cadenas cedieron y Sasuke mandó a Susanoo contra su propio hermano pues a esas alturas ya no lo reconocía. Itachi desesperado por una solución que no implicara lastimar a su hermano se defendió de la embestida del Susanoo. Ambas energías chocaron haciendo retroceder a Itachi un par de metros, pero luego saltó hacia atrás alejándose de su hermano para retomar su intento de detenerlo por unos momentos. Sasuke en cambio no dudó en lanzarse de nuevo contra su hermano, luchando uno contra el otro con un intenso choque de energías que no hacía más que excitar a los bijus.

Itachi no atacaba severamente a su hermano, se defendía pero lamentablemente su Susanoo no era tan fuerte como el de su hermano y el no tenía las intenciones asesinas del otro. Los bijus veían entretenidos la pelea pues Sasuke no solo usaba la espada, sus embestidas cuerpo a cuerpo eran brutales, pronto Itachi estaba escupiendo sangre por el desgaste físico.

"pero ni creas que te abandonaré hermanito" pensó Itachi y recordó al amor de su vida Deidara... En cierta manera entendía a su hermanito pero la vida seguía, no podía dejarlo ir así, aunque sonara egoísta, haría todo por Sasuke, no importaba que perdiera la vida en esa pelea "Gomen Deidara, creo que no podré conocer a mi nene"

FLASHBACK

_Todo estaba a punto de comenzar y en todos los aldeanos iban a ser evacuados a refugios seguros a cargo de Nagato, en la casa Uchiha había una __plática muy seria entre el mayor de los Uchiha y su esposo rubio._

_-Entiéndeme por favor Deidara, no quiero que pelees, es muy peligroso- decía Itachi tomando de las manos a su rubio amor._

_-Lo que sucede es que no __confías en mis habilidades, hum- dijo Deidara ligeramente enfadado porque se sentía subestimado._

_-No es eso mi amor y __tú lo sabes, no quiero perderte, quiero que te quedes con los niños, tú serás lo único que les quede- dijo Itachi seriamente -No quiero dejarlos solos-_

_Deidara se soltó de sus manos __bruscamente -Hablas como si no fueras a volver- dijo indignado y asustado._

_-Es porque daré todo de __mí para protegerlos, es solo una precaución- dijo Itachi._

_-¡Mentiroso!- gritó Deidara mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas -¡Haces todo esto para protegernos pero no somos razón suficiente para volver vivo!- _

_Itachi se quedó atento a lo que __hacía su compañero hasta que Deidara se soltó a llorar y cayó de rodillas al piso._

_Con calma se acercó a su esposo tomando su rostro entre sus manos limpiando sus lágrimas._

_-Sabes bien que ustedes son mi todo...- dijo Itachi lo más sincero posible -Pero tú no solo lloras por eso. Dime ¿Sucede algo, Dei?-_

_-¡Esto es lo que sucede maldito insensible!- le gritó el rubio tomando su mano y poniéndola en su vientre donde apenas se notaba redondeado._

_Itachi lo pensó un momento seriamente y sonrió. Tomó a Deidara del mentón y lo besó con todo su amor. Al separarse lo miró con ternura._

_-Me haces tan feliz mi vida- _

_FIN DE FLASHBACK_

Tenía la esperanza de que cuando todo terminara la familia estuviera reunida y le diría a su hermanito que sería tío de nuevo y quería que él y Naruto fuesen los padrinos de bautizo del pequeño. Pero... No todo es como se planea y ahora debía detener a Sasuke costara lo que costara.

"Dei-chan, háblale bien de mi"

La batalla entre los hermanos estaba en su límite, Itachi comenzó con sus ataques haciendo retroceder un poco a su hermano. Le mando ataques consecutivos de cuchillas de llamas de chakra. Y Sasuke esta vez no pudo detenerlas, las llamas lo inmovilizaron un momento, al siguiente lo ató de nuevo con la cadena de chakra logrando inmovilizarlo por completo.

-Listo- sonrió Itachi y enseguida Naruko salió y se transformó en Naruto.

Sasuke que había estado forcejeando con la cadena se detuvo posando su mirada vacía en esa representación de su amado rubio.

-Sasuke, por favor detente'ttebayo- dijo 'Naruto' acercándose al moreno -Ya no te sigas haciendo daño... Yo siempre estaré contigo-

Entonces los ojos de Sasuke comenzaron a derramar lágrimas de sangre. Itachi se sorprendió por ello eso quería decir que el daño en su cuerpo era superior a lo que habían imaginado, además eso solo era un desencadenante.

-¡Aléjate de él!- gritó Itachi.

-¡No lo voy a dejar!- respondió Naru

Sasuki vio todo a lo lejos sin poderlo creer, Sasuke se liberó de las cadenas y con su espada atacó al rubio gritando con dolor. Naruko perdió su transformación con el impacto y fue lanzada contra los árboles del bosque destruyéndolo todo a su paso.

-¡NARUKOOO!- gritó Sasuki desesperada mientras Ariel se retorcía por el dolor de Sasuke.

La rubia cayó entre escombros de árboles, tierra y piedras y ya no se volvió a levantar, su chakra a penas se sentía...

-¡AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!- gritó Sasuke para volver a su posición anterior sin expresión y lleno de dolor.

-¡Sasuke!- gritó Itachi desesperado.

-Ese niño humano morirá- dijo Nekomata.

Todos los demás bijus asintieron esperando.

-Debo hacerme del cuerpo de Sasuke-kun a cualquier precio- dijo Kabuto para escabullirse y poder acercarse a Sasuke sin embargo el moreno se movió ahora contra Itachi quien aturdido y cansado ya no tenía fuerzas para esquivarlo.

-¡SASUKE DETENTE!- gritó Ariel pero antes de que el moreno lograra su cometido apareció otra gruesa cadena de color purpura que atravesó el Susanoo y se encadenó a la muñeca del moreno, del suelo emergieron muchas más cadenas atando bien al moreno en puntos estratégicos como brazos, piernas y cuello.

Se escuchó el sonido de un águila y el rugir de una pantera.

-¡TEMEEE!-

Saltando de entre los árboles emergió un enérgico rubio envuelto en un manto de energía pura de Kyubi. A su lado apareció un chico montando una pantera negra y por aire una niña montada en un águila mantenía los sellos de las cadenas que detenían a Sasuke.

Al ver a esos tres personajes el Uchiha sin control se removió bruscamente intentando liberarse y atacarles.

-Nee-chan no lo sueltes- dijo el chico de cabello negro.

-No tienes que decirlo- dijo la niña -No lo haré, pero parece que nos perdimos de mucho-

El verdadero Naruto se puso de pie delante del Uchiha mayor mirando a Sasuke.

-Teme esto ha ido demasiado lejos, ya estoy aqui'ttebayo, ven y dame un beso- sonrió el rubio conciliador pero Sasuke seguía removiéndose, entonces el rubio miró sus ojos, esos profundos ojos que tanto amaba estaban vacios... Como los de un muerto...

-Naruto, han pasado muchas cosas- dijo Gaara acercándose y colocándose a un lado de Itachi.

-¿Qué le sucedió a Sasuke? ¿Porqué los biju están libres? ¿Qué pasó con Sakura y su ejército?- dijo Naruto seriamente.

-Sakura está muerta, el ejército reducido, Sasuke destruyo la estatua gedo que contenía a los biju que atrapó Madara y estos se liberaron pero no han atacado, les fascina el estado de Sasuke- explicó Gaara.

-¿Y Sasuke? ¿Qué ha sucedido con él?- dijo Naruto dolido, ver a Sasuke así le dolía.

-Cuando los vio "morir" a ti, a Akeru y a Mei perdió la razón- dijo Itachi -Su dolor fue tanto que perdió su corazón y mente, incrementó su chakra al máximo solo para destruir aquello que le causo ese inmenso dolor pero después de matar a Sakura ya no le quedó nada, solo le quedó destruir hasta que el chakra se le acabe o termine de destruir su cuerpo con esa energía que más que ayudarle lo perjudica y consume- explicó.

El corazón de Naruto latió dolorosamente, su teme ¿Los vio morir? Por eso estaba así. Y no solo eso se estaba consumiendo a sí mismo.

-Naruto-kun si no lo detenemos morirá- dijo Itachi haciendo reaccionar al rubio quien asintió de inmediato.

NxSNxS

-hermanita ¿Porqué lloras?-

Sasuki levantó la vista mientras lágrimas silenciosas recorrían sus mejillas, frente a ella un tierno niñito de cabellitos castaños y ojitos ámbar la miraba.

-No sé donde esta Naruko-chan- dijo Sasuki

-Tranquila hermanita pronto todo terminará y te llevaré con ella, debemos esperar aquí con el abuelito pervertido a que ayuden a Sasu-okasan- dijo Dante sonriendo mientras detrás suyo Jiraiya lo miraba mal por el apodo dado, estaba sentado ahí recuperando energía mientras que Ariel había dejado de sufrir.

-Ya casi termina todo- un haz de luz los ilumino y frente a ellos el ángel Rafael hizo su aparición mirando a la guardiana -Es hora-

NxSNxS

De inmediato Naruto cubierto por el chakra puro del Kyubi salió corriendo hasta donde Sasuke comenzaba a liberarse de las cadenas.

-¡Suéltalo Mei-chan!- ordenó el rubio antes de que Sasuke siguiera rompiendo cadenas y dañando indirectamente a su hija.

-Ok otosan- aceptó la niña y rompió el sello, al instante hizo un escaneo de todo el lugar topando con el débil chakra de Naruko y sin pensarlo echó a volar con Rui hacia donde estaba la rubia. En cambio Akeru vio a Kabuto intentando escapar y salió con Toru en una persecución, de inmediato Gaara lo siguió, el también tenía cosas que arreglar con esa víbora.

Naruto esquivó eficazmente el primer ataque de su poseído esposo. Cada vez más se acercaba a él esquivando los lances de espada y los cortes de fuego. Por un momento pensó que lo lograría pero no, Sasuke no paraba... Al parecer tendría que atacarlo. Retrocedió y formó en su mano un mini rasenshuriken que lanzó contra la barrera del susanoo logrando desestabilizar el potente escudo. Sasuke retrocedió un poco ante el estallido de fuerza provocado entre el rasenshuriken y su barrera de chakra.

-Eso fue leve pero debo de cansarlo más- dijo Naruto formando más minishurikens que lanzó contra su esposo haciéndolo retroceder lentamente con las explosiones de chakra. Pronto Sasuke estuvo hincado en el piso. Cuando se puso de pie fue cuando Naruto se arrojó sobre el logrando traspasar la barrera del Susanoo y tomando entre sus brazos a su esposo.

-¡SASUKEEE!- gritó con todo el entusiasmo de su alma –onegai, reacciona´ttebayo- dijo el rubio al oído del moreno apretando más su abrazo, el interior del Susano era muy diferente al exterior, el aire lo sentía pesado y era difícil respirar, las fuerzas se le iban pero supuso que era porque toda esa energía que le rodeaba lo reconocía como un enemigo más, el deber de Susanoo era proteger a su creador.

-Sasuke, Sasuke mi amor estoy aquí, siénteme, siente mi calor y el latir errático de mi corazón que duele y pide sollozante tu retorno, estoy bien, nunca me he ido, sigo aquí contigo, por favor no me destroces más de lo que ya he sufrido al ver el daño que por mi culpa te han infringido. Ya no quiero que sufras, ya no quiero que llores amor mío, si de mí dependiera la felicidad tu compañera siempre fuera-

Los ojos del rubio se llenaron de lágrimas sin dejar de abrazar con fuerza a su moreno.

-Onegai Sasuke para y vuelve, te amo, te amo, detén esto por favor, ya todo terminó, vuelve y descansa- rogaba con la voz quebrada por el llanto.

NxSNxS

Mei llegó con Naruko encontrando a la rubia en muy mal estado.

-Neechan, reacciona, no es momento para dormir- dijo la pequeña moviendo a la rubia que reacciono viéndola débilmente, sonrió un poco

-Mei-chan… que alivio… estás bien- sonrió débilmente Naruko.

-Vamos, te llevaré con algún médico- dijo la pequeña ayudándola a incorporarse para luego cargarla sobre el lomo de Rui.

-Espera Mei… Sasuke ¿esta… bien?- preguntó entrecortadamente.

Mei negó –Papá se está haciendo cargo ahora pero no le esta yendo muy bien- dijo Mei subiendo a la espalda de Rui también sosteniendo a la rubia para echar a volar.

-Onegai… llévame con Sasu… no quiero que Sasuki muera en vano- dijo la rubia y Mei asintió, de todos modos ella tampoco quería separarse de sus padres, ya no más.

NxSNxS

Kabuto sonrió al verse acorralado por el Kazekage y Akeru junto con Toru.

-acabemos con esto- dijo el de lentes desplegando su cola serpentina –peleen-

NxSNxS

Naruto se separó un poco del moreno tomándolo de las mejillas observando esos opacos pozos de alquitrán, las lágrimas corrieron libremente por sus mejillas, ¿Por qué todo le tenía que pasar a su amado? Nunca pudo salvarlo de ese tipo de sufrimientos.

-mi Sasu, haría lo que fuera para poder evitarte esto mi amor- dijo dulcemente para luego fundir sus labios en un dulce y posesivo beso lleno de amor. Lo abrazó aún más fuerte pero esos ojos no reaccionaban, con el dolor de su alma cesó de besarlo y lo aferró a su pecho, Sasuke no se movía ya nada, solo se quedó ahí escuchando esos latidos desenfrenados de un corazón enamorado que lo llamaba.

-Na… ruto-

Un débil murmullo, un llamado débil provocado por su anhelo de que su amado regresara, sin embargo para su sorpresa el Susanoo perdió su capa y su armadura, sintió que una mano se aferraba débilmente a su ropa y luego el Susanoo se desvaneció en una ventisca de chakra puro y luego el cuerpo entre sus brazos colapso.

-Sasu- dijo Naruto cayendo de rodillas sosteniendo a su amado, lo abrazaba firmemente pero con un movimiento lo apartó un poco para poder ver su rostro, tenía los ojos cerrados pero lentamente estos se abrieron dejando ver unos zafiros negros que lo miraron con sorpresa y alivio.

-Naru… que alivio… estas bien…- sonrió débilmente Sasuke acariciando la mejilla de su rubio.

-Sasu, reaccionaste amor- dijo Naruto sonriendo

-Me siento muy mal- dijo Sasuke mientras su mano caía –ya no… siento mi cuerpo-

Naruto negó con la cabeza –No te preocupes, estarás bien, enseguida llamo a Tsunade-obachan para que te revise- dijo sonriendo menos sintiendo como su corazón preocupado dolía mas.

-Tengo sueño… dobe- dijo Sasuke entrecerrando sus ojos.

-No Sasuke no te duermas, espera a Tsunade, ella te ayudará- dijo Naruto desesperado.

-dobe… estoy cansado-no quería dormir pero sus ojos se cerraban solos, no sabía qué demonios había pasado ni cómo es que Naruto estaba ahí ahora ni porque demonios sentía que si cerraba los ojos ya no volvería a despertar. No sentía nada más que aquella calidez de los brazos de su rubio, y aunque la confusión inundara su mente solo un pensamiento se hizo presente "quiero que esto dure para siempre"

En ese momento se escuchó un estruendo y Kabuto apareció de la nada abalanzándose sobre la pareja para hacerse del Uchiha menor.

-¡Sasuke!- gritó Kabuto con una voz terriblemente parecida a la de Orochimaru.

Naruto abrazó más al moreno dispuesto a protegerlo, pero antes de que llegara una enorme armadura se interpuso entre Kabuto y su objetivo.

-Alexander- dijo Itachi impresionado pues la armadura hacía rato había dejado de moverse y ahora reaccionaba para proteger a su hermano.

Kabuto no dejó de moverse intentando esquivar a esa cosa, pero Alexander lo tomó con una de sus gigantescas manos y lo azoto contra todo lo que encontró. Detrás de Kabuto llegaron Akeru y Gaara y vieron como la poderosa armadura alejaba a Kabuto de Sasuke y Naruto.

-Mira mamá ya reacciono- dijo Akeru feliz de ver a su madre entre los brazos de su padre, pero la ausencia de chakra lo alarmó.

Entonces llegaron al lugar Ariel, Rafael cargando en brazos a Sasuki, Dante ayudando a caminar a ero-sennin y Mei ayudando a Naruko con la ayuda de Rui. Al instante Naruko se acercó a Sasuki, ambas felices de verse antes de...

Alexander alejó a Kabuto de la pareja lo que aprovecharon Gaara y Akeru para preparar la despedida de la serpiente de una vez por todas.

NxSNxS

Kabuto esquivaba la mayoría de los ataques de arena de Gaara y las esferas de energía de Toru, mientras que se defendía de los ataques cuerpo a cuerpo de Akeru. Pronto en un ataque conjunto no fue capaz de esquivarlos los tres por lo que recibió un puñetazo directo de Akeru que lo mando a volar contra un árbol. En eso Gaara aprovechó para agarrarlo con su arena inmovilizándolo y gracias al chakra de Shukaku también sellaba un poco el chakra de la serpiente.

Kabuto intentó usar el jutsu de sueño contra Akeru pues estaba más cercano pero no funcionó pues el chakra de Toru hacia reaccionar a Akeru. Los dos, niño y biju retrocedieron y prepararon un ataque conjunto que llevaban tiempo perfeccionando. Dado que no podían matar a Kabuto tan fácil por su regeneración tendrían que eliminarlo célula por célula antes de que las regenerara.

Akeru hizo los sellos de mano y Toru hizo una enorme esfera de fuego negro.

-Jutsu secreto- dijo el menor juntando chakra en su pecho, como una técnica de fuego que su mami le había enseñado, después soplo echando fuera todo ese chakra acumulado que paso hacia Toru haciendo contacto directo con la bola de fuego negro combinándose y formando un enorme león negro –Devorador de almas-

El enorme león negro rugió y se lanzó contra Kabuto, éste luchaba intentando liberarse de la arena de Gaara, pero para cuando lo logró era demasiado tarde, el león se le lanzó encima abriendo sus enormes fauces y envolviéndolo de una sola mordida en el letal fuego negro de Toru.

El ser viperino se revolvió intentando detener el intenso fuego negro que penetraba hasta sus células atacando su sistema de chakra y causando que su jutsu de regeneración no funcionara, el poder de Orochimaru no servía de nada tampoco, poco a poco iba sucumbiendo. En su ira y frustración por no poder lograr su cometido se lanzó contra Akeru para destruirlo de una vez por todas pero Gaara se interpuso atravesándolo con una lanza de arena endurecida que termino por perforarle el corazón.

-Te dije que te alejaras de mi familia- dijo el pelirrojo, nunca permitiría que alguien dañara a sus seres queridos y mucho menos si él estaba presente, por supuesto que a pesar de no tener la misma sangre Akeru era de su familia así como todos aquellos a los que de verdad estimaba, era algo que al parecer Kabuto ni Orochimaru nunca entendieron.

Alexander retrocedió cuando el peligro pasó volviendo a llamar a sus torres se transformó de nueva cuenta en la gigantesca fortaleza salvaguardando a Naruto que aun acunaba entre sus brazos a su esposo.

NxSNxS

-Ya no soportaran por mucho más tiempo- dictaminó Rafael al observar las circunstancias.

-Papá Naruto ¿Qué le sucede a mamá Sasuke?- preguntó Mei algo temerosa al ver que Sasuke no se movía y miraba perdidamente a Naruto.

El rubio miraba con tristeza a su esposo pues no sabía qué hacer, se veía muy mal. Miró a su hija negando. Akeru apareció junto con Gaara mirando preocupados a Sasuke, después miraron como más allá Sasuki y Naruko agonizaban.

-Esto está muy mal- dijo Ariel incorporándose y mirando a todos los presentes, entonces se escucharon las carcajadas de los biju quienes miraban la entretenida escena de todos esos humanos mirando sin esperanza al Uchiha en trance.

Nekomata y Houkou aburridos se echaron en la tierra causando un leve estremecimiento de tierra, ningún biju parecía querer atacar, sobre todo esos dos miraban con un poco de lastima la situación.

"Ese niño no tiene salvación" pronuncio Isonade moviendo sus colas con aburrimiento.

"puedo ver que su chakra es casi nulo" comentó Sokou

"Esta guerra fue una pérdida de tiempo" mencionó Kaku "solo nos entremetieron en esto no tenemos nada que ver"

"Problemas de humanos, no pensamos que llegaran tan lejos" dijo Raijuu

-¿qué es lo que quieren?- preguntó Gaara fríamente.

"Nada y tampoco eres nadie para exigirnos respuestas" dijo Sokou visiblemente ofendido.

"Calma, no tengo ganas de devorar más almas de humanos" dijo Nekomata

"Ese Uchiha tiene un gran espíritu combativo" comentó Kaku.

"Y ese de ahí es el portador del hermano Kyubi, quien pensó que llegaría el dia de verlo comportarse así, pobre hermano" se burló Isonade.

"esos idiotas" gruño Kyubi descontento en el interior de su jinchuuriki.

"Ahora tiene familia, increíble lo que puede surgir de la mescolanza de especies" menciono Houkou mirando interesado a Mei y Akeru mientras que Toru y Rui los protegían de las fieras miradas de sus predecesores y por lo tanto bijus de más alto rango y poder destructivo.

"Bueno ahora eso no es importante, jinchuuriki de Kyubi ¿qué harás por tu ser amado?" preguntó Nekomata visiblemente interesado en el Uchiha pues si no mal recordaba era ese niño el que de pequeño se la pasaba jugando con los gatos que su hermano le indicara, incluso le pidió una huella de su pata a Nii su anterior jinchuuriki.

Naruto miró a todos los bijuu visiblemente desesperado ¿Dónde estaba la abuela cuando más la necesitaba?

-Es hora de terminar con esto- dijo Rafael mirando al ausente Sasuke.

-¿a qué te refieres?- dijo Naruto visiblemente espantado.

-Uchiha Sasuke morirá- dictaminó el ángel haciendo que todos lo mirarán negando, no querían eso, los ojos de Mei y Akeru se llenaron de lágrimas, ellos no querían perder a su mami. Naruto negó nervioso pero su desesperación aumentó al sentir la respiración entrecortada de su amor disminuyendo.

-No Sasuke, Sasu amor espera- dijo el rubio acariciando la mejilla del moreno.

-Naruto... Te amo- dijo Sasuke débilmente mientras una lágrima escapaba de sus ojos negros -Los amo... A ti... Y a mi familia-

-No Sasuke, no te despidas, no te atrevas a dejarme bastardo- dijo Naruto mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y los labios le temblaban.

Al lugar llegaron Sai y Neji, el último se sorprendió de ver ahí a Rafael.

-Ariel, Rafael- dijo Neji sorprendido.

-Papi- gritó Dante yendo a abrazarse a una de las piernas del castaño.

Neji le acarició el cabello y miró a Sasuke, la tristeza implantándose en su rostro.

-Neji Hyuga, un placer verte de nuevo- dijo Rafael seriamente -Es hora de que Dante despierte-

Todos miraron al pequeño que angustiado miraba a su mami Sasuke.

-Rafael no, es muy pequeño- dijo Ariel.

-Solo él puede hacerlo- dijo Rafael mirando al pequeño que lo miró asustado -Naruko y Sasuki no aguantarán más-

Ambas mujeres miraron al ángel.

-Su vida no puede ser salvada- dijo Rafael -Han perdido mucha sangre y no se permiten los vínculos con sus contrapartes originales. Su destino es morir- dictó con aire solemne.

Las mujeres se miraron, esta vez fue Sasuki la que tomó la mano de Naruko y le sonrió.

-Estaremos bien, si estamos juntas- dijo la morena. Naruko se sorprendió un poco, su compañera jamás se había visto tan feliz, pronto serían libres...

-Lo sé teme- dijo la rubia correspondiendo el gesto de su amada.

-Sin embargo solo morirán cuando cortemos los lazos que los unen a sus yo verdaderos- dijo Rafael -pero eso no lo podemos hacer con un jutsu ni nada parecido. El único que en este momento puede hacerlo es Dante-

El pequeño al ver la seriedad de Rafael y al escuchar su nombre se escondió más detrás de su papi.

-No quiero que se haga daño- dijo Neji mirando fijamente a Rafael.

-No le pasará nada, recuerda que solo es mitad humano- dijo Rafael.

-¿Cómo?- dijo Mei sorprendida, más de tres años siendo la mejor amiga del peque y ahora descubría eso -¿Cómo que Dante no es humano completamente? ¿Qué se supone que es?- preguntó exigiendo respuestas, después de todo ella era la protectora del peque, su mejor amiga, su confidente, todo respecto a él le importaba.

-Bueno... Él- dijo Rafael pero Neji lo interrumpió.

-Yo se lo digo- dijo el castaño -Verás Mei... La verdad es que yo soy el padre de Dante pero Ten Ten no es su madre-

-Yo quiero a Sasu-okasan- dijo Dante pues a pesar de solo ser un nene sabía que todo el mundo decía que su mami era una chica castaña de moñitos, no es que no le importara pero él quería más a Sasu-okasan por que el moreno siempre estuvo con él, siempre desde que tenía memoria el amor que siempre necesitó se lo dio Sasuke, aunque con el tiempo menguara un poco él solo reconocía a su Sasu-okasan.

-Lo sé, Ten Ten solo fue una tapadera, ella estaba de acuerdo pero no se quiso involucrar sentimentalmente con Dante, por eso es que lo llevé con Sasuke quien recién tenía a Mei y cuidaba excelentemente a sus hijos. Quería que Sasuke le diera la atención y confianza que él necesitaba, terminaron por encariñarse demasiado, ahora son como madre e hijo a pesar de no llevar la misma sangre-

-Entonces... ¿Dante no tiene mamá real?- preguntó Mei dudosa viendo que a pesar de lo que Neji Decía Dante no reaccionaba, se limitaba a mirar a Sasuke aún escondido tras Neji, seguramente el peque ya lo sabía o presentía.

-Si tiene madre, ella es...- dijo Neji dudoso.

-Soy yo- todos los presentes voltearon a ver a quien había hablado y se sorprendieron.

-¿Tu eres su madre?... –

-…Ariel…-

NxSNxS

N/A: No me maten! ToT

Sé que no tengo perdón pero enserio que me olvide de comentarles en el ultimo cap que ya iba a entrar a clases y en la uni no me dan ni un respiro, a los malditos directivos les dio por implementar clases de dos horas ¬_¬ no saben la estupidez que cometieron, en serio que nadie soporta tanto en una sola clase, lo bueno es que no me tocaron clases de tres horas como a un amigo

Bueno, a parte de las cansadas jornadas de estudio me dejan tarea y el horario esta del asco, me la pasó casi todo el dia fuera de mi casa, nada mas llego a dormir u.u

Y para acabarla estoy en semanas de exámenes y básicamente mi única neurona funcional murió x_x. Pero bueno espero que esto las alegre tantito que me costó un buen llegar. No se preocupen ya le faltan pocos caps a este larguiiiisimooo fic XD

Por otro lado a los que hayan leído mi otro fic "Mi reflejo" le diré que no lo voy a actualizar hasta terminar definitivamente este, espero y sea rápido y luego no me quieran matar jejeje n.n

Bueno, muchos anuncios los dejo pero no olviden ¡VOLVERE! Muajajajajaj XD

Nos leemos luego n.n

Nota: Los nombres raros son los de los bijuu, busquen en internet XD


	39. QUIERO SER TU HEROE

Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto... ¡Noooo! ¡¿Por qué? ToT

CAPITULO 34

-¿Ariel? ¿Ariel es la verdadera madre de Dante?- todos estaban sorprendidos, la guardiana miró al piso.

-Si, yo soy la madre de Dante- admitió Ariel -Neji y yo ni nos conocíamos hasta el día en que raptaron a Sasuke hace 6 años, él y yo fuimos a buscar la flor de fuego para el brebaje que me curaría de la infección de chakra demoniaco que Rui en el interior de Mei provocaba durante el embarazo de Sasuke. Durante esa misión comenzamos a conocernos, compartimos muchos momentos y sin darnos cuenta... Nos enamoramos-

-Sabíamos que era un amor prohibido, un guardián y un humano pero no pudimos evitar mandar todo al olvido esa noche. Meses después Ariel esperaba un hijo mío- dijo Neji -Rafael se dio cuenta y nos advirtió del peligro que podía significar para el bebé el que todos supieran su procedencia, pero nos negamos a dejarlo ir. Decidimos que él nacería pero que sería educado como hijo mío y de Ten Ten, como parte del clan Hyuga. Sin embargo todo se malogró un poco cuando Dante no heredó el Byakugan, mi clan no lo quería, Ten Ten no quiso involucrarse con el nene pues no era suyo, yo no sabía cómo criarlo y el nene necesitaba el amor de una madre-

-Como Sasuke tenía un vínculo conmigo y estaba criando a una nena fue la mejor opción pues a través de él yo estaba al tanto de mi hijo, y Dante siempre me sentía en Sasuke, eso incremento su apego a Sasu, por eso Dante lo denominó como su madre- dijo Ariel.

-Sin embargo sus habilidades ya no pueden ocultarse más y gracias al entrenamiento que recibió con Mei se ha vuelto un niño en extremo fuerte- dijo Neji alzando en brazos a Dante que enredó sus manitas alrededor del cuello de su papi, al parecer nada de lo que se decía le afectaba, estaba acostumbrado a no sentir más allá del apego a sus personas importantes.

-Sus habilidades son requeridas ahora, pues solo él puede ver el vínculo de Sasuke y Naruto con sus contrapartes femeninas, solo él podrá cortarlos- dijo el Ángel Rafael.

Sin embargo la guardiana se incorporó sentándose en el piso –Espera Rafael, creo que tengo una mejor idea- dijo Ariel.

Rafael la miró esperando sus palabras.

-Sasuki tiene un lazo más directo con su contraparte, su ADN es idéntico, ¿no sería mejor salvar a Sasuke poniendo a Sasuki como su ancla a vida? A partir de ella cuya red de chakra está intacta sería más fácil reconstruir la red en Sasu y asegurar su vida- dijo Ariel quien aunque no sabía mucho del asunto sus palabras tenían lógica.

Rafael miró a la pareja notando como cada segundo el alma se desprendía del cuerpo del moreno mientras el rubio lo veía con impotencia. Miró luego a la guardiana y por último a Sasuki analizando su condición.

-Su chakra es casi nulo, ella tampoco soportara por mucho tiempo, tiempo es lo que menos tenemos- dijo el ángel.

-Entonces yo le daré mi chakra- dijo Naruko decidida –Si con ello Sasuki se salva con gusto daré el mío-

Sasuki al igual que Sasuke estaba como en trance por lo que no replicó.

Ariel miró a ambas chicas, en el improbable caso de que Sasuki soportara estaba segura de que moriría luego de tristeza por no poder estar con Naruko. Cerró los ojos afligida, pero luego miró a Neji y a su hijo Dante tomando una decisión.

-ninguna morirá… no lo permitiré… - dijo la guardiana –Sasuki… Naruko… ¿qué están dispuestas a dar por poder seguir juntas?- preguntó a las chicas.

Naruko miró a su compañera y respondió sin titubeos –Todo- dijo la rubia –Mientras ella siga conmigo y yo con ella… lo demás no importa- sonrió como al parecer solo los Uzumaki sabían.

Ariel sonrió –De acuerdo, lo que harás entonces es darle todo tu chakra a Sasuki para mantenerla "viva" mientras reanimamos a Sasuke, después "morirás" virtualmente, yo me encargaré, cuando Sasu este a salvo, ella también "morirá", luego me encargaré de que ambas "sigan viviendo"- dijo la guardiana. Rafael la miró sabiendo a lo que se refería y sinceramente no le importaba, que Ariel a estas alturas fuera más humana que divina no interfería en lo absoluto con su misión principal: salvar a Sasuke y Naruto para asegurar la generación futura.

Ariel miró a Naruto gritándole luego para llamar su atención -¡Hey rubio!- gritó y Naruto la miró atento –Todavía hay una mínima oportunidad de salvar a Sasuke, cuando se quede dormido significará que su hígado estará comenzando a fallar debido al daño masivo en su red de chakra, cuando eso suceda tienes un corto tiempo, tal vez segundos solamente en los que debes de abrir una de sus puertas de chakra, la del corazón o la del estómago- dijo la guardiana.

Los biju alrededor sonrieron "excelente deducción para solo tratarse de una guardiana del planeta" afirmaron

-Pero yo no sé cómo hacer eso, el único que sabe abrir las puertas es cejotas y el maestro cejotas- dijo Naruto.

Hokou rió algo estrepitosamente "Tal vez, pero en tu interior alguien puede ayudarte" dijo

"Te sorprendería saber lo que los bijuus somos capaces de hacer" dijo Nekomata seriamente.

"Es cierto, yo puedo salvar al niño bonito" dijo Kyubi en su interior "solo necesito que me dejes tu cuerpo por unos momentos"

-Naruto… tengo miedo… estoy cansado…- un débil murmullo proveniente de aquel al que aferraba entre sus brazos.

Naruto le miró tiernamente –No te preocupes amor… todo estará bien- dijo acariciando la mejilla del moreno mientras una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla, porque no podía ocultarlo, tenía miedo, miedo de perder a su amado, miedo de no poder salvarlo –Tranquilo- le dio un beso en su frente y miró luego a Ariel –Haré lo que me digas-

Ariel asintió mirando luego a Dante -¿puedes ver el lazo que une a Sasuki con Sasu? Por favor dime cuando el lazo se debilite- pidió.

Dante asintió, en un lado apartado Akeru abrazaba a su hermana mirando con los ojos llorosos como las posibilidades de que su madre sobreviviera se reducían a solo un intento.

-Aquí vamos, Naruko por favor empieza a fluir tu chakra a Sasuki- dijo Ariel y la rubia asintió, Dante vio con atención como un lazo de chakra azul se formaba entre la morena y la rubia, el chakra corría por el lazo pasando por el sistema de chakra de Sasuki envolviendo sus órganos vitales manteniendo su ritmo mientras que el sistema de Naruko se alentaba.

Mientras todos veían expectantes como lentamente los ojos de Sasuke se iban oscureciendo hasta que el moreno no pudo mantenerse despierto por más tiempo y cerro lentamente sus hermosos zafiros negros.

"¡listo ahora mocoso!" gruñó Kyubi en su interior, Naruto asintió cediendo el control de su cuerpo, sus ojos se volvieron rubís y sus rasgos salvajes salieron a relucir.

"Listo niño bonito, no voy a dejar que nos abandones ahora" gruño Kyubi juntando chakra en su mano derecha mientras sostenía el cuerpo del moreno con su brazo izquierdo, el chakra rojizo brillaba envolviendo a ambos cuerpos, una ráfaga pequeña abrió la camisa blanca de Sasuke dejando descubierto su pecho, de inmediato el bijuu colocó su mano con la palma abierta en el pecho blanco perlado pulsando la energía hacia adentro. Al instante un tornado de energía rojiza se elevó alrededor de ambos, el viento los envolvía jugando con sus cabello y ropas al vuelo "No nos dejes"

"… _**¡SASUKEEEEEEEEE!"**_

NxSNxS

_En un lugar blanco de espacio…_

_-¡Sasukeeeeee!- _

_Naruto corría sin rumbo fijo buscando a su amado, sus pasos resonaban en la blancura del espacio, a su alrededor nada era visible, como un laberinto inexplorable de soledad._

_-¡Sasukeee!- gritó una vez más el guapo rubio, estaba perdido, debía regresar a Sasuke, debía encontrarlo, si no lo perdería para siempre._

_NxSNxS_

_En otro lugar en el infinito espacio..._

_-¿Naruto?...- Sasuke despertó y de inmediato se sentó en el piso mirando a su alrededor. No sabía dónde estaba ni como había llegado ahí, solo el eco escuchaba de una voz llamándolo -¡Narutoooo!- gritó el también llamando a su rubio, pero no parecía ser escuchado en la nada absoluta..._

_"¿Cómo llegue aquí? ¿qué es este lugar?" se preguntó el moreno poniéndose de pie mirando alrededor confundido, sin embargo tenía algo claro, no quería permanecer en ese lugar, no cuando la necesidad imperante de estar con Naruto le sofocaba, su corazón latía más rápido, quería estar con el rubio si no presentía que se perdería para siempre._

_-¡Narutooooo!- gritó Sasuke angustiado._

NxSNxS

Por fin al lugar donde todos los bijus estaban llegaron Karin, Ino, Shizune, Tsunade y Shikamaru.

De inmediato la exhokage miró a los biju con desconfianza pero ellos ni se inmutaron. En cuanto a las demás medic-nin vieron asombradas el vórtice de energía en el que estaban sumergidos Sasuke y Naruto. A simple vista el moreno se veía muy mal, mas allá Naruko mantenía con vida a Sasuki a costa de ella misma.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando?- preguntó Tsunade.

-El chakra de neechan se está acabando- informó Dante al ver el lazo de chakra entre Sasuki y Naruko más débil.

"La puerta aún no se abre" gruñó Kyubi pues el contacto con su jinchuuriki había sido cortado repentinamente, Naruto no le respondía y mucho menos Sasuke.

-Tsunade-san, escuche por favor- dijo Ariel para contar su plan para ayudar a Sasuke. La mujer escuchó todo atentamente y debía admitir que era un excelente plan, y necesitarían de medic-nin para controlar el estado de Sasuke una vez abierta su puerta de chakra.

-Bueno, pero necesitaremos que Neji vigile el estado del chakra de Sasuke cuando la puerta se abra- dijo Tsunade.

Neji acepto de inmediato pues quería ante todo que Sasuke saliera bien de todo eso.

-Entonces ese de ahí es Kyubi- dijo Tsunade mirando al rubio de ojos rojos que sostenía a un Sasuke inconsciente.

"maldición" masculló el demonio con enojo.

-¿sucede algo malo?- preguntó de inmediato la guardiana.

-Naruto-nisan y Sasu-okasan… ya no los siento- dijo Dante con angustia.

-¿dónde está Naruto?- preguntó Tsunade preocupada al zorro de nueve colas.

"no lo sé" admitió el zorro con pesar, ¿qué demonios había pasado con la conciencia de su jinchuuriki?

"Ese chico Sasuke tampoco esta" dijo el demonio Hokou.

"Lo más seguro es que el rubio lo haya sentido inconscientemente y seguido" dijo Kaku

"No lo encontrarán hasta que encuentre a Sasuke" dijo Nekomata

"si no lo encuentra simplemente la conciencia de Sasuke nunca regresará" dijo Hokou.

-Maldición- masculló Tsunade igual de angustiada que los demás pues si Sasuke no volvía Naruto perdería las ganas de vivir y ella perdería a su nieto lentamente.

NxSNxS

"_Quiero ser tu héroe"_

_-¡Sasukeeeee!- _

_Naruto seguía corriendo buscando a su amado, ese lugar era extenso y estaba perdido._

_-¿Dónde estás mi teme?- preguntó al viento._

_NxSNxS_

"_Si una __vez yo pudiera llegar_

_A erizar de frío tu piel"_

_-Naruto... ¿Dónde estás?- dijo Sasuke mirando entristecido sus manos, cuando era pequeño su madre le decía que cuando se perdiera se quedara en un solo lugar esperando a que lo encuentren._

_Aún ahora y durante toda su vida, cuando estaba perdido siempre había estado esperando... Esperando a que lo rescatasen, de la soledad y de sí mismo. Y en todas y cada una de esas ocasiones solo una persona estaba ahí, su dobe..._

_-por eso ahora quiero esperarte, ya no quiero mentirme, quiero que me ayudes...- dijo Sasuke al viento -Onegai... Naruto... Sálvame-_

"_A quemar, que sé yo tu boca_

_Y morirme allí después"_

_NxSNxS_

_Naruto levantó la vista entonando una suave melodía, esperando que le llegase a su ser amado pues aunque no lo viera, sabía que su teme se estaba angustiando._

"_Y si entonces temblaras por mi_

_Y llorarás al verme sufrir"_

_Flashback_

_-¡Teme!- gritó el pequeño Naruto de seis años, estaban en medio de su clase de lanzamiento de shuriken y como siempre el moreno lo había dejado en ridículo frente a toda la clase, y no solo eso, odiaba esa sonrisita de superioridad que le daba._

_-U-su-ra-ton-ka-chi- se burló el mini moreno con superioridad._

_Entonces Naruto se le lanzó encima y antes de que pudieran detenerlo le dio un puñetazo en su carita de porcelana rompiéndole el labio y dejándole muy roja la mejilla. Al ser uno de los primeros golpes que el peque Uchiha experimentaba en su corta vida sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas de dolor._

_-¡Naruto!- regañó Iruka sensei haciendo que el rubio mirara la carita de su compañero y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver el dolor de Sasu y la sangre en su labio roto, la culpa lo invadió, él no quería dañar esa linda carita. Antes de que Iruka lo apartara se inclinó contra el pequeño Uchiha susurrando una palabra a su oído._

"_Gomenasai"_

_Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido y vio como Iruka sensei tomaba a Naruto de la parte de atrás de su chaleco naranja y se lo llevaba arrastrando lejos de ahí, seguro lo llevaría ante el hokage para que lo castigara de nuevo. Pero la verdad es que Naruto no había tenido la culpa, si no que él se lo busco por ridiculizar al otro cuando lo que más quería el rubio era reconocimiento._

_Antes de que sus empalagosas fans lo rodearan él salió corriendo rumbo a los baños encerrándose, y una vez ahí dejó correr unas pocas lágrimas._

"_No Naruto, perdóname tu a mi"_

_Fin de Flashback_

"_Ahí sin dudar tu vida entera dar"_

_De nuevo la horrible imagen de la primera vez que Sasuke se sacrificó por él, en el lejano país de las olas hasta el encuentro en la guarida de Madara Uchiha donde la sangre del moreno empapó toda su ropa y rompió su corazón._

_Claro que el tampoco se dio nunca por vencido, peleando siempre por su familia, la vez que salvo a Sasuke después del secuestro, luego cuando le propuso matrimonio, lo salvo de congelarse en aquella montaña helada._

"_Como yo la doy por ti"_

_Miró con melancolía a su alrededor, habían pasado ya ocho años desde que todo ese romance comenzó y ahora él, tenía una hermosa familia, habían pasado por mucho, traiciones, mentiras, peleas, secuestros, ocasiones en donde estuvieron a punto de perder la vida, y sin embargo seguían ahí, luchando una vez más por todo lo que creían, porque amaba a Sasuke y por él no se daría nunca por vencido._

"_Si pudiera ser tu héroe,_

_Si pudiera ser tu Dios"_

_No se daría jamás por vencido, aunque en esos momentos solo hubiera soledad y desesperanza, afuera lo esperaban sus seres queridos y esperaban que llegara con el amor de su vida, no volvería sin Sasuke, su hijo Yusei confiaba en él, y por supuesto no quería hacer llorar más a su pequeña Mei, la pobre ya había sufrido mucho._

"_Que salvarte a ti mil veces,_

_Puede ser mi salvación"_

_Flashback_

_Naruto se encontraba solo en el valle del fin, había pasado ya una semana desde que enfrentó a Sasuke y lo había convencido a punta de verdades legitimas que lo que hacía no era lo que quería y que lo que de verdad quería era quedarse con él. Recordaba como cuando Sasuke se había ido él había vuelto a ese lugar, después de dos meses seguía mirando el cielo con melancolía pensando en lo que su teme hacía mientras en su mano seguía aquella carta llena de mentiras que en ese tiempo creyó sin más._

_Más allá se encontraba su hijo Akeru quien cansado dormía sobre su chaqueta._

_-Naruto ¿qué demonios haces?- dijo una voz tan dulce a sus oídos._

_-Nada teme- dijo el rubio volteando a mirar a su adorado moreno._

_Sasuke lo miró con intriga cruzándose de brazos y alzando una ceja en modo "no te creo nada"_

_-Estabas pensando de nuevo en cuando te dejé ¿verdad?- dijo Sasuke y Naruto sonrió tristemente, como lo conocía ese teme… a veces… Sasuke suspiró quitando esa postura fría –Naruto, sé que te hice mucho daño esa ves, pero ya no quiero recordarlo, quiero que se quede en el pasado ¿cómo puedo hacerlo si sigues recordando?- dijo el moreno ligeramente dolido._

_Naruto negó y tomó la mano de su teme atrayéndolo luego y sentándolo sobre sus piernas de espaldas a él, lo rodeó con sus brazos escondiendo su rostro en su cuello._

_-Te equivocas teme, no lo hago para que te sientas así, yo también quisiera olvidarlo- dijo Naruto seriamente –Pero para mí ese momento representa mis errores, errores que ya no volverán a suceder, como creer en cartas falsas, era obvio que no te quería tanto como para creer de inmediato en que todo el tiempo me habías mentido, y tal vez te quería demasiado como para cegarme ante tu "traición" por todo lo demás que me rodeaba-_

_Sasuke asintió mirando al cielo, frente a la enorme cascada se formaba un hermoso arcoíris que llenaba todo de colores, dándole un toque muy romántico a la escena._

_-Dobe… te amo-_

_Naruto sonrió ante eso, pocas veces su teme decía eso._

_-Yo también te amo mi teme- dijo el rubio sonriendo._

_-Yo los amo a los dos- dijo una vocecita animada y luego Naruto sintió unos bracitos alrededor de su cuello en un abrazo estrangulador. Akeru estaba despierto y reía al ver la cara de asfixia de su padre._

_Sasuke sonrió –Un día de estos lo vas a matar de un susto. Con lo fácil que se asusta- dijo murmurando por lo bajo lo último, pero aún así los otros dos lo escucharon perfectamente haciendo que Naruto hiciera pucheros y Yusei se desternillara de risa._

_-Eres malo teme, me haces ver como un tonto delante de nuestro hijo- dijo Naruto resentido falsamente._

_Sasuke rió –Lamento eso, pero no me puedes pedir que le mienta a nuestro hijo- _

_Naruto reacciono "ofendido" pero sonrió por lo bien que se escuchaba que su teme dijera "nuestro hijo" y sonrió como un bobo enamorado, como el bobo enamorado que era._

_Fin de flashback_

"_Si supieras la locura que yo,_

_Que me hiere y me mata por dentro"_

_"Sasuke, sé que estas en algún lugar, por favor que mi voz te llegue junto con todos mis sentimientos pues júralo por todos los dioses habidos y por haber que te amo, mis sentimientos nunca desaparecerán, __porque estoy seguro que en el mundo nunca habrá persona a la cual ame más que a ti... Lo juro."_

"_Y qué más da, mira que al final_

_Lo que importa es que te quiero"_

_"Naruto, ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué es este lugar?... Estoy confundido... Tengo miedo... Quiero verte... Quiero volver a mi hogar, quiero volver a ti, porque tú eres mi hogar, vida, esperanza... "_

"_Si pudiera ser tu héroe,_

_Si pudiera ser tu Dios"_

_Aun lejos uno del otro esa pesadilla interminable no les hacía perder la esperanza._

_-Naruto eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida-_

"_Que salvarte a ti mil veces,_

_Puede ser mi salvación"_

_Flashback_

_-¡Eres un imbécil!- gritó Sasuke a su lindo esposo rubio._

_-¡Pues tú no eres precisamente el ser más brillante del planeta!- respondió el rubio igual de irritado que su esposo._

_-¡Siempre te empeñas en ponerme en ridículo, me haces pasar tanta vergüenza! ¡No sé cómo demonios llegué a fijarme en ti!- gritó Sasuke con ira._

_-¡Pues no debiste estar tan dañado del cerebro como yo por fijarme en ti!-_

_-¡Eres lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida!-_

_-¡Pues yo me arrepiento de haberte conocido! ¡Te hubiera dejado que te violaran ese día!-_

_Y la brecha se rompió._

_Sasuke abrió los ojos con sorpresa y retrocedió un poco, aturdido y... Dolido._

_Naruto al ver que el otro no replicaba cayó en cuenta de sus palabras._

_Los ojos de Sasuke se empañaron en segundos pero no derramó lágrimas, se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse de ahí dolido y con el corazón rompiéndose._

_Sin embargo antes de que pudiera dar un solo paso Naruto lo tomó de la mano._

_-Espera Teme no te vayas- dijo rápidamente Naruto consciente de su error._

_-Suéltame Naruto… no quiero…- ordenó el moreno con voz firme._

_-Pero Teme yo no…- decía el rubio mientras el moreno sentía que el mundo se le ladeaba - Yo no quería… ¡Sasuke!- gritó alcanzando a sostener a su esposo que sin preverlo se desplomo inconsciente-¡Sasuke!- gritó el rubio desesperado, Dios, si algo le pasaba a su Teme, de verdad que era un dobe y a esas alturas ni siquiera recordaba porque la estúpida pelea._

_Lo llevó al hospital ante la alarmante señal de que su Teme pudiera estar enfermo. Cuando lo instalaron en una habitación pequeña lo encontró despierto negándose a verlo y hablar en paz._

_-Teme déjame hablar, no debí decir esas cosas de verdad, el orgullo e idiotez me hizo hablar de más, de verdad te amo y lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida ha sido pelear por permanecer a tu lado- decía el rubio ante un inmutable Sasuke_

_-Déjalo Naruto- dijo Sasuke sin mirarlo a la cara, veía hacia la única ventana del lugar –Siempre he sabido que soy una carga-_

_Naruto no lo soportó más y lo besó con toda la pasión y amor que tras años de luchar no había muerto ni siquiera disminuido un poco. Cuando se separó Sasuke solo le miró directo a los ojos, no importaba nada más cuando el hechizo al cruzar el cielo nocturno y el cielo mañanero se cruzaban, todo era igual que la primera vez._

_Sasuke solo levantó sus brazos pasándolos alrededor del cuello del rubio abrazándose a él, el rubio le respondió con igual fuerza._

_-Lo siento teme, no me dejes nunca onegai- susurró el rubio a su oído, Sasuke solo pudo pensar que en realidad era él el que estaba más arrepentido de todo eso, era él el que más necesitaba a ese dobe._

_La tierna escena se rompió al llegar Tsunade y Shizune con los resultados de los análisis del Uchiha._

_-Felicidades, estás embarazado- dijo la rubia._

_Entonces si Naruto se echó a llorar de felicidad sin dejar de abrazar al moreno quien tampoco pudo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas mientras su mano cubría a la de su esposo la cual ya estaba sobre su vientre sintiendo esa nueva vida dentro suyo._

_Fin de flashback_

"_oh, déjame tocarte,_

_Quiero acariciarte"_

_No sabía cómo ni en qué momento pero escuchaba algo, un eco lejano… quizá…_

"_Una vez más, mira que al final,_

_Lo que importa es que te quiero"_

_No, no era solo un pensamiento, no era su imaginación, escuchaba perfectamente una voz y su corazón de inmediato lo reconoció, era la voz de su dobe y estaba… cantando… lo estaba llamando _

"_Si pudiera ser tu héroe…_

_-Naruto…- dijo Sasuke levantando la mirada buscándolo, sin pensarlo dos veces se puso de pie dispuesto a echar a correr en cuanto supiera donde estaba su dobe._

"_Quiero se-er tu héroe!_

_Pero no lo veía por ningún lado -¡NARUTO-O!- gritó._

_Si pudiera ser tu Dios!_

_Su canción era hermosa no lo podía negar y aunque él no fuera un gran cantante puso todo su empeño en que su mensaje fuera escuchado por el corazón de su teme pues de ahí venía su lazo más fuerte y eterno._

_Entonces cuando estaba a punto de perder la esperanza con esa idea y pensar en otra cosa lo escuchó "¡NARUTO-O!" era su teme y lo estaba llamando…_

_Y corrió… corrió como nunca en su vida, necesitaba verlo de nuevo, por eso estaba ahí, por su teme._

_-¡SASUKE-E!- gritó eufórico._

_¡Porque sal-var-te a ti mil vece-es!_

_Y aunque ese lugar pareciese infinito él sabía que llegaría, nunca moriría ese sentimiento así como __sus esperanzas por verlo de nuevo._

_Y esa perseverancia se vio recompensada cuando a lo lejos divisó a su ángel… a su dulce ángel caído._

_-¡Sasuke-e!-_

_Y Sasuke lo escuchó, emocionado volteó encontrado a la razón de sus alegrías, de los latidos de su corazón, del aire que respiraba, la razón de sus suspiros._

_-¡Naruto!-_

_Pue-de ser… mi salvación…_

_Nada más tenerlo cerca Sasuke se lanzó a sus brazos alegre como jamás en su vida._

_-Mi Sasu… al fin… te extrañe mucho- dijo Naruto sumamente emocionado soltando leves lágrimas, Sasuke estaba igual aferrado al abrazo del rubio, escondiendo su cara en el pecho del blondo, Dios, como lo había echado de menos a pesar de haber sido solo unos instantes para ellos fue la más amarga eternidad._

_Pue-de ser… mi salvación__..._

_-Te amo Teme y solo por eso nunca te librarás de mi- dijo dulcemente el rubio._

_Quie-ro ser tu he-roe"_

_Y Sasuke pensó "Ni quiero"_

_-Te amo dobe- dijo Sasuke feliz._

_-Entonces vendrás conmigo y jamás de los jamases nos separaremos ¿trato?- dijo el rubio apartándose un poco del moreno para poder ver su linda carita de porcelana._

_-Dobe- dijo Sasuke limitándose a besarlo –Es un trato-_

NxSNxS

_Flashback_

_Academia ninja, patio de entrenamientos, primer día de clases, curso B._

_-miren, es el niño del Kyubi-_

_-Shh... No debemos hablar de eso-_

_-Que pesadilla le tocó con mi hijo, espero no le haga daño-_

_-Increíble que lo dejen andar libre por ahí, debieron matarlo junto con ese demonio-_

_Voces... Susurros que llegaban amortiguados más varias miradas frías y de odio profundo. Pero al pequeño rubio no le importaba, caminaba entre toda esa gente que había ido a acompañar a sus hijos en su primer día, pero él no tenía padres así que hacía lo que quería y a estas alturas le importaba una mierda lo que los demás dijeran, aunque en el fondo todavía doliera... No les mostraría su debilidad jamás._

_-otosan... - un pequeño azabache miraba curioso a su alrededor, sin embargo su padre con un gesto serio y frío, solo miraba al frente pues estaba ahí más por obligación que por ganas. No es que su segundo hijo no le importara, pero eso era rutinario y tenía mejores cosas que hacer, pero debía estar ahí o su hijo mayor no hubiera asistido a su misión importante pues al mayor parecía importarle más su hermano menor que su futuro. Sinceramente no le gustaba mucho el apego de sus hijos pues dejaban de lado las cosas importantes, no los sentimientos, esos no ayudaban cuando más los necesitabas…_

_Sasuke miró triste el suelo pues su padre no le prestaba atención, era lógico, sobre todo porque solo veía a su hermano Itachi, y a pesar de que no culpaba al mayor se sentía muy mal._

_Mas allá vio a un niño rubio que caminaba encorvado y con las manos en los bolsillos entre toda esa gente, se preguntó ¿Por qué aquel rubio siempre estaba solo? Recordaba que todos los mayores lo miraban mal ¿habría hecho algo malo ese niño?_

_-Sasuke- curioso levantó la mirada, su padre lo estaba mirando –No te acerques a ese niño, solo causa problemas- dictó el mayor mirando con mala actitud que Sasuke mirara a aquel rubio, no porque el niño le cayera mal, al contrario, él sabía que el rubio era hijo del cuarto y por eso tenía su respeto pero no quería que la gente hablara mal de su hijo por juntarse con ese otro niño al que nadie quería._

_-Oto-san ¿ha hecho algo malo para que todos lo vean así?- preguntó Sasuke sin poderse contener._

_Fugaku suspiró y se arrodilló para estar a la altura del menor mirando la curiosidad plasmada en esos ojitos negros tan parecidos a los de su esposa Mikoto. _

_-Escucha, no es que haya hecho algo malo pero la gente se deja llevar siempre por lo que dicen los demás, no sé si haya hecho algo de verdad o no pero el hecho de que la demás gente hable intimida a los demás no queriendo estar con él y ser tratado de igual forma- dijo Fugaku, sabía que su escusa era muy vanal y superficial, pero la realidad era que no quería contarle la verdad al menor._

_-Oto-san ¿tú__ crees que haya hecho algo malo?- preguntó esta vez el menor por su opinión particular._

_Fugaku miró a lo lejos al pequeño rubio imaginando por unos segundos a su amigo Minato, seguro él no quería lo que en ese momento le pasaba a su hijo así que sonrió un poco mirando luego de nuevo a su hijo._

_-No Sasuke… creo que si se le da una oportunidad te puede sorprender- dijo al final con sinceridad, definitivamente no importaba lo que la gente dijera, dejaría que Sasuke juzgara el mismo a su nuevo compañero de grupo._

_Fin de flashback_

NxSNxS

En el mundo real…

"Lo logré" dijo Kyubi y el cuerpo de Sasuke comenzó a brillar, su puerta de chakra se había abierto y por fin su contacto con Naruto había vuelto, podía sentirlo, estaba feliz por lo que dedujo que el mocoso lo había logrado, el alma de Sasuke estaba atada a Naruto por lo que la muerte no se lo arrebataría… no más.

-El chakra de Naruko neechan ya no está- dijo Dante tristemente, Sasuki se preocupó pero su consciencia tampoco duró mucho y admirando por última vez el rostro de su querida Naruko se dejó llevar por la oscuridad.

-Es el momento- dijo Ariel mirando al pequeño Dante quien solo se hincó tomando el lazo que nadie más que él podía ver. Y con fuerza lo separó de las dos chicas uniéndolo luego al aura de la guardiana "Y con esto sus almas son mías y jamás se separarán mientras permanezcan dentro de mi"

Después de eso la guardiana levantó su mano rodeando con su poder los cuerpos de las chicas, éstos brillaron y se dispersaron en una lluvia de luz para luego dirigirse a la guardiana y entrar en su cuerpo. Con eso la guardiana prácticamente se había fundido con los cuerpos de las chicas, por lo tanto el lazo de Sasuki y Naruko con sus homólogos masculinos ahora era suyo, ahora ella se encargaría de que Sasuke no muriera.

Dado que la puerta de chakra de Sasuke ya había sido abierta era el momento de tratar directamente a Sasuke. De inmediato Tsunade y Karin se acercaron al moreno para atenderlo aún estando éste en los brazos del rubio-Kyubi. De inmediato Neji se acercó a ellas a informar el estado de la red de chakra del Uchiha. Kyubi dejó de mandar energía al chico en sus brazos mientras que los biju no se apartaban del lugar, finalmente Naruto retomó el control de su cuerpo mirando directamente al chico en sus brazos.

-Mi Sasu… gracias a Dios te encontré de nuevo- dijo el rubio observando después como el Uchiha abría levemente los ojos mirando aquellos Zafiros azules que lo miraban con tanto amor.

-He vuelto- susurró el Uchiha sonriendo levemente para luego abandonarse a la inconsciencia.

Naruto sonrió –Y nadie es más feliz que yo por eso- dijo para luego besar la frente del moreno.

"Bueno, aún hay cosas que hacer" dijo Hokou

-¿qué es lo que pasará ahora?- preguntó Gaara con todo el respeto posible dirigiéndose a los bijuu

"Esperemos a que el niño bonito este consiente de nuevo" dijo Nekomata visiblemente divertido.

-Entonces será mejor movernos al hospital, hay lo atenderemos mejor- dijo Tsunade, miró a su alrededor –Shikamaru, da aviso a los refugiados- miró luego a Naruto –Apresurémonos a llevarlo a otro sitio- luego miró a Itachi -¿qué paso con Sakura?-

Itachi quien estaba recargado en Gaara la miró seriamente –Ha muerto, Sasuke se encargó de eso- contestó.

-Necesitaré luego todos los detalles puesto que estoy segura que Naruto no se apartará de su esposo hasta que este mejor me haré cargo de esto- dijo Tsunade

Todos asintieron.

-Oto-san vámonos al hospital- dijo Akeru quien cargaba en su espalda a su hermanita dormida, más allá Ariel se acercó a Dante cargándolo y abrazándolo como siempre deseo.

-Te amo mi pequeño tesoro- dijo Ariel y por fin de años anhelándolo el pequeño Dante por fin se sintió en verdadera paz.

-Tengo que volver, necesito nuevas órdenes- dijo Rafael para luego desaparecer con un destello.

Poco después el lugar se movilizó, la familia Uzumaki-Uchiha se trasladó al hospital que afortunadamente y gracias a Nagato seguía intacto. El resto del ejército se hizo cargo de los impostores Zetsu gracias al pequeño Dante, Mei y Akeru cuya habilidad especial les permitía distinguirlos con facilidad y gracias a Mei los revividos fueron sellados en paz, a pesar de que Kabuto había muerto su jutsu no había desaparecido.

Los aldeanos pudieron volver a la villa aún temerosos de los cinco bijuu que la rondaban y la enorme armadura Alexander quien no dejaba de custodiar el hospital donde Sasuke estaba. De inmediato los heridos fueron atendidos y se hicieron cargo de los muertos en batalla, afortunadamente de las familias importantes no hubo bajas y todos los miembros de esas familias estaban ansiosos por reunirse con sus familiares…

Principalmente Deidara, Konan, Sai, Gaara y por supuesto la pequeña Kamil…

NxSNxS

N/A: Sé que es lo que pasa en estos momentos por sus cabezas "Desgraciada autora hasta ahora se digna a actualizar después de tenernos tanto tiempo con el Jesús en la boca… etc.… etc."

Pero tengo mis motivos, principalmente que no encontraba a mi inspiración y la universidad no ayuda en nada… además tuve que pedir consejo a mi sempai yaoista sobre el chakra y los daños en el cuerpo, agradecimientos especiales a ella n.n

También esta historia ya está por terminar, unas dirán ¡al fin! Y otros ¡nooo porque!

Pero la buena noticia es que aun así no se desharán de mi tan fácil, sobre todo porque soy una escritora compulsiva XD

En fin, ya saben también que soy muy olvidadiza así que no se olviden de comentar y preguntar su algo se me ha pasado, que también soy distraída XD

En cuanto a la historia de "Mi reflejo" no se angustien, les prometo que la terminaré… espero XD

Pero bueno, ya hable mucho así que nos leemos hasta que pueda actualizar de nuevo, solo por fis ténganme paciencia XD


	40. WHAT ABOUT NOW

Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto ¿¡Porqué ToT?

_**Atención:**_ La canción que rige este capítulo es "what about now" de Chris Daughtry por si quieren escucharla mientras leen, pero ya saben la letra está adaptada al capi no exactamente a cómo va la canción pues es muy largo y no creo que lean tan rápido.

_**Favor de leer los comentarios finales pues MUY IMPORTANTE lo que tengo que decir.**_

CAPITULO 35

El hospital estaba abarrotado de gente. Heridos y sus familiares, doctores, enfermeras, auxiliares. Entre toda esa gente la pequeña Kamil buscaba a su padre el poderoso Kazekage quien como todo padre era su héroe y ejemplo a seguir. Además tampoco encontraba a su madre, en esos momentos buscaba junto con el tío Dei a sus padres mientras el rubio y sus hijos buscaban a su marido.

Entre tanta conmoción en una habitación privada se encontraban Tsunade junto con Itachi, Gaara, Sai, Akeru, Shikamaru y Ariel.

_**Shadows fill an empty heart  
As love is fading**_

_Sombras llenar un vacío del corazón  
Como el amor se está desvaneciendo_

-Bien, quiero los detalles de lo ocurrido, Naruto no se va a separar de Sasuke hasta que despierte así que mientras tanto yo me hare cargo- dijo Tsunade.

-Pues durante la pelea Naruko y Sasuki fueron manipulados por Sakura atacando a sus homólogos a costa de ellas- dijo Itachi -Cuando aparecieron Mei y Dante la pelea se intensifico, Alexander hirió gravemente a Jiraiya y Naruto perdió el control. Mientras Mei alejó a Sasuki Sasuke peleó con Sakura pero cuando ya no pudo mas Sakura a atacó a Naruto, Mei y Akeru. Sasuke los creyó muertos y perdió la razón-

-Se extralimitó con el único objetivo de acabar con aquello que le causo dolor, así de grande era su dolor- dijo Gaara seriamente.

-Con el Susanoo a su máxima capacidad se volvió imparable, mató a Sakura y ante tanto dolor buscó acabar con todo, su objetivo inmediato fue la estatua de biju la cual logró destruir liberando a las bestias con cola- dijo Itachi resumiendo todo a grandes rasgos.

-Bien, ahora sabes que las historias son ciertas, es increíble lo que puede llegar a hacer una persona por sentimientos encontrados- dijo Tsunade pensativa –Pero me preocupan más las consecuencias de esto-

-¿a qué se refiere Tsunade-san?- preguntó Itachi intrigado.

_**From all the things that we are  
But are not saying.**_

_De todas las cosas que estamos  
Pero no estamos diciendo_.

-Sasuke estuvo a punto de morir por ello y aunque ahora está fuera de ese peligro su cuerpo está muy dañado, de no poder curar su sistema de chakra cuyo daño es masivo tendrá problemas para mantener una vida normal, en todo caso no podrá volver a usar su chakra jamás-

Itachi miró al piso mordiéndose el labio inferior, definitivamente esas no eran buenas noticias para su hermanito y más mal se sentía el porqué no podría hacer nada por él.

Antes de poder decir nada la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a un rubio de larga cabellera y a dos pequeños de cabellos negros, detrás de ellos una pelirroja aparecía.

-Itachi- dijo Deidara mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, de inmediato se abalanzó sobre su esposo abrazándolo y besándolo. Itachi por su puesto no se negó pero si hizo varios gestos de dolor por sus recientes heridas.

-¡Papi!- gritaron los pequeños Kyo y Kim y corrieron abrazándose a las piernas de su padre moreno.

-Hola mis tesoros- dijo Itachi agachándose luego para abrazarlos mientras éstos lloraban sin querer separarse más de él.

Finalmente Itachi se apoyó en el vientre ligeramente abultado de su rubio.

-Te extrañe a ti también pequeño- susurro besando la zona mientras Deidara lloraba.

_**Can we see beyond the scars  
And make it to the dawn?**_

_¿Podemos ver más allá de las cicatrices  
Y hacer a la madrugada?_

-Papá- dijo la pequeña Kamil un tanto insegura entrando a la habitación, de inmediato Gaara la miró y ante el asombro de la pequeña se agachó y la abrazó como nunca antes lo había hecho.

-Kamil... Te extrañe tanto- dijo Gaara en el oído de la pequeña apretando un poco más su abrazo pero sin dañarla -Eres mi orgullo y tesoro nunca lo olvides- dijo dándole luego un beso en la frente -Te amo mi tesoro-

Kamil lloraba pues nunca su padre había demostrado quererla y ahora...

En la puerta Sai miraba todo con una sonrisa enternecida, Gaara lo miró por sobre el hombro de la pequeña y le sonrió a su esposo, con rapidez levantó a su hija en brazos halando luego a su esposo para poder abrazarlos juntos, para abrazar a su familia.

Akeru sonrió, por fin su "padre" había dejado ese papel y ahora el "papá" de Kamil como siempre debió de haber sido. Con una sonrisa abandonó la habitación caminando hacia la habitación de su madre.

_**Change the colors of the sky.  
And open up to  
The ways you made me feel alive**_

_Cambiar los colores del cielo.  
Y abrirse a  
Las maneras en que me hiciste sentir vivo_

En el camino divisó a Nagato en una cama bastante herido pero sonriendo abrazando a su esposa Konan que lloraba de felicidad. Más allá estaba Suigetsu siendo atendido por una Karin preocupada mientras éste le sonreía despreocupadamente intentando animar a la pelirroja. Más allá Ino reprendía a Chouji pues a pesar de la situación el gordito, perdón, el de huesos grandes solo quería comer. Kakashi e Iruka se abrazaban más allá en una esquina sin ánimos de soltarse mientras el peli plata le acariciaba el cabello al castaño intentando reconfortarlo. Juugo y su esposa Ayame abrazados veían con ternura a su pequeño que aferraba con insistencia la pierna de su padre sin querer dejarlo ir.

Luego vio pasar a Temari apresurada con su hija en brazos seguramente buscando al perezoso Nara. Por último vio a Lee y Hanabi riendo juntos contándose lo que vivieron en batalla pero felices de estar juntos.

Con pesadez entró al cuarto de su madre encontrando a su padre recostado en el sillón de la esquina teniendo entre sus brazos a su hermanita Mei quien dormía abrazada a su padre usando el pecho del rubio como almohada. Mientras que Rui estaba dormida en el marco de la ventana y Toru estaba dormido a los pies de su madre que estaba en la cama de aquella habitación.

-¿Algún movimiento?- preguntó Akeru acercándose a Sasuke.

-Ninguno- dijo Naruto acariciando los cabellitos de su pequeña, como extrañaba el contacto con su niña, ser Hokage le había quitado mucho tiempo y la apatía de la pequeña no mejoró las cosas. Pero su niña era pequeña, y no planeaba volver a dejarla sola, ya nunca más.

-Parece que el jutsu de sello come mucha energía, se quedó dormida al instante de terminar- dijo Naruto mirando con cariño a su pequeña.

-Es muy fuerte, se nota quiénes son sus padres- dijo Akeru –Es mi hermanita y estoy orgulloso de ella- mirando tiernamente a la pequeña.

-Me recuerda a ti a esa edad- dijo Naruto –Pero tú eras una esponja con patas, todo tenias que saberlo, todo preguntabas en tu absorción de conocimiento, además de hiperactivo como ningún otro- sonrió.

_**The ways I loved you.  
For all the things that never died**_

_Las formas que te amé.  
Por todas las cosas que nunca murieron_

Akeru asintió mirando a su madre acariciando sus cabellos casi idénticos a los suyos.

-Recuerdo que cuando más pequeño era idéntico a él, excepto por mis ojos, siempre han sido más parecidos a los tuyos oto-san- dijo Akeru con melancolía.

-Pero tu decidiste ya no volver a imitar su forma- dijo Naruto –Cuando naciste tu cabello era rubio y tus ojos azul celeste-

-Pero no me parecía a Gaara, por eso decidí parecerme a oka-san- dijo Akeru pasando una mano por su cabello

-¿Gaara? ¿Y dónde quedó el oto-san?- preguntó Naruto extrañado pues ya estaba acostumbrado a que Akeru le llamara así al pelirrojo.

Akeru sonrió levemente –Por fin esta siendo el padre que debió de haber sido para Kamil-dijo –Ya no tengo ningún peso encima por ya no ser el hijo que siempre deseo- miró luego a su madre y sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza, estaba cansado de todo eso, su familia siempre parecía estar en peligro, siempre estaba fragmentada y ahora más que nunca necesitaba de su madre, después de todo en su desarrollo en los primeros años de su vida quien siempre estuvo con él, la figura que siempre lo amó y que él nunca dejaría de amar era su madre.

_**To make it through the night,  
Love will find you.**_

_Para realizar a través de la noche,  
El amor te encontrará._

-Akeru-chan ¿Porqué no vas a casa a descansar? No has parado desde que todo esto comenzó- dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie con Mei en brazos.

-No quiero alejarme de él- dijo Akeru mirando a Sasuke, Naruto sonrió levemente, su hijo se veía decaído y él no tenía ni idea de cómo animarlo cuando él estaba en las mismas por el estado de Sasu.

-Vamos Akeru-chan, hazme ese favor y lleva a Mei a casa- dijo el rubio llevándole a la niña para que la tomara en brazos -vamos, no quiero que te pase algo por el exceso de trabajo, o él me matará- dijo riendo refiriéndose a su madre.

Akeru asintió desanimado para luego ponerse de pie y coger a su hermanita en brazos.

-Aunque ahora que lo pienso, si nuestra casa fue destruida...- dijo el rubio pensativo.

-No te preocupes oto-san, yo me hago cargo- dijo Akeru riendo internamente por los despistes de su padre.

-Gracias Akeru, me hace muy feliz y me llena de orgullo tenerte como hijo- dijo el rubio acariciando su cabeza -Estuviste genial en batalla, de verdad, que orgullo-

Akeru sonrió tímidamente -Arigato oto-san- dijo para luego salir de ese lugar llevándose a Mei consigo, de inmediato le siguieron los minibiju cerrando al final la puerta dejando a la pareja solos.

NxSNxS

_**What about now?  
What about today?**_

_¿Qué hay ahora?  
¿Qué hay hoy?_

En cuanto estuvo solo la sonrisa se borró de su rostro. Miró con tristeza la cama donde descansaba en esos momentos su amado y se acercó sentándose en una silla a su lado tomando la mano del moreno entre las suyas.

-Despierta pronto mi amor, te extraña tu familia, yo te extraño... Ahora más que nunca- dijo Naruto ansioso besando la mano del moreno.

Este no despertaba y estaba tranquilo pero Naruto estaba nervioso por cómo reaccionaría su teme cuando le dijera su condición. Tsunade no baachan había sido muy específica, dependiendo del daño a la red de chakra era posible que su teme no pudiera volver jamás a usar su chakra, eso sin duda significaba que ya no volvería a ser ninja y quedaría como una persona más con problemas de energía.

No estaba seguro aún como reaccionaria su teme con la noticia pero quería retrasar el dolor de su amado.

-Mi amor- dijo Naruto en voz baja besando suavemente la mejilla del moreno bajando luego a sus labios.

NxSNxS

_**What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love never went away?**_

_¿Qué pasa si me estás haciendo todo lo que se tiene que ser?  
¿Qué pasa si nuestro amor nunca se fue?_

-¡Tsunade-sama!- Shizune entró corriendo al cuarto donde la rubia exhokage descansaba después de atender a todos los heridos de gravedad en el hospital.

-¿Qué sucede Shizune?- respondió algo malhumorada la rubia.

-Son los exámenes de Sasuke-kun, los hemos repetido cinco veces y salen los mismos resultados- dijo la morena pasándole una carpeta con los archivos.

Tsunade los leyó en silencio pasando de la molestia a la preocupación y luego miró con impotencia el suelo –Maldición… Naruto- dijo en voz baja para luego salir de ahí y dirigirse a la habitación del rubio.

NxSNxS

_**What if it's lost behind words we could never find?**  
Que si esta perdido detrás de palabras que nunca podría encontrar?_

Al poco tiempo de quedarse solo con su teme Naruto inevitablemente cayo dormido pues él tampoco había descansado ni un solo momento desde que aquella locura se iniciase, afortunadamente ninguno de sus amigos o familia resulto herida por lo que no tenía de que preocuparse más que la reconstrucción de la aldea y su teme, más lo segundo que lo primero pues desde que llegase al hospital dejo de ser hokage para solo ver por su familia.

Sin embargo tuvo que despertar cuando Tsunade entró preocupándose al instante por la cara de la que consideraba su abuela.

-¿qué sucede Tsunade no bachan?- preguntó Naruto poniéndose de pie sin alejarse de su teme ni soltar su mano.

-Es peor de lo que imaginaba Naruto- fue lo que dijo la rubia mirándolo seriamente.

-¿Qué… que le sucede a Sasuke?- dijo Naruto temiendo por la salud de su teme.

Tsunade suspiró no gustándole para nada lo que tenía que decirle al rubio.

-Verás Naruto tienes que tomar una decisión por el bien estar de Sasuke, lo que tengo que decirte es muy delicado, me tomó por sorpresa… dime… ¿hace cuanto lo hiciste con Sasuke?- preguntó seriamente.

Naruto se sobresaltó por la pregunta pues la vieja alcohólica nada tenía que preguntar sobre su vida sexual…

-Pues hace como un mes en el aniversario de la boda- admitió sonrojado -¿pero eso que tiene que ver con el estado del teme?- preguntó extrañado

A la rubia le salió un tic en el ojo, que estúpido podía llegar a ser Naruto. Sin embargo se guardó los regaños por la situación tan delicada.

_**Baby, before it's too late,  
What about now?**_

_Baby, antes de que sea demasiado tarde,  
¿Qué hay ahora?_

-Naruto, Sasuke esta embarazado- soltó sin más la rubia haciendo que el rubio se sorprendiera sonriendo levemente mirando a su teme con amor pero la rubia lo tomó de la barbilla obligándolo a mirarla –Esto es serio Naruto, Sasuke de milagro está vivo ¿qué crees tú que le pasará con un bebé en camino? Ya viste tu como quedo de bajo de chakra con el embarazo de Mei, ninguno de los dos va a sobrevivir-

Naruto quedó en shock, a penas acababa de recibir la feliz noticia de que sería padre de nuevo y de repente ese bebé significaba la muerte de ambos, de su amor y de su hijo no nato.

-El chakra de Sasuke es casi nulo, todavía no se repara su red de chakra, cabe la posibilidad de que no lo vuelva a usar jamás, tener ese bebé en esas condiciones solo lo conducirá a la muerte, y no solo de él si no de su hijo también pues al faltarle chakra puede tener problemas de desarrollo- dijo Tsunade mirando a cualquier lado menos a los ojos del rubio quien consideraba su nieto.

Naruto veía a la nada negándose a enfrentar los ojos de la rubia.

-Naruto... Solo hay dos opciones, abortar y que Sasuke tenga la posibilidad de sobrevivir o no abortar y perderlos a ambos- dijo Tsunade seriamente haciendo que el corazón del rubio se detuviera sintiendo una presión sofocante... Perder a su hijo, a sabiendas de que el moreno caería en depresión por haber perdido al niño, perdiéndolo a él también o perderlos a ambos.

_**The sun is breaking in your eyes  
To start a new day.**_

_El sol se quiebra en tus ojos  
Para iniciar un nuevo día._

No… no podía ser… no… todo estaba mal…

-uhg... Uh... Uff-

-¿Naruto?- preguntó Tsunade al ver al escuchar al rubio que comenzaba a respirar irregularmente.

Eso no era posible… un hijo… un nene… que significaba la muerte…

-ghaa... Gah... Ugh...- Naruto sentía que la respiración le faltaba, ese sentimiento sofocante pues cualquiera de las opciones... En cualquiera perdería a ambos... Naruto se llevó la mano derecha a su pecho, presionando la zona del corazón.

-Naruto, tranquilízate- pidió Tsunade al ver al rubio tan alterado, pero Naruto no escuchaba inmerso en su angustia y con el corazón detenido intentando respirar.

"_Naruto… eres un dobe bien hecho"_

Naruto comenzaba a ver pequeños trozos de recuerdos, pero sobre todo escuchaba la voz de su esposo.

"_¡Naruto deja de comer esa porquería, ya te dije que el ramen no es comida!"_

"_Tranquilízate teme, no es para tanto"_

"_Le das un mal ejemplo a los niños"_

"_Ah, no es cierto Akeru-chan ya gustaba del ramen antes de que me apareciera en su vida, eso fue tu culpa teme-chan"_

"_No te burles Naruto so dobe"_

"_Jeje, yo sé que te su aroma hacia que me recordaras, por eso lo comías con Akeru-chan para que mi recuerdo nunca se fuera"_

"_Deja esas estúpidas cursilerías"_

_**This broken heart can still survive  
With a touch of your grace.**_

_Este corazón roto todavía puede sobrevivir  
Con un toque de tu gracia._

-¡Naruto!- la rubia gritaba pero él no la escuchaba, cada vez dolía más, estaba desesperado no sabía qué hacer, hiperventilaba…

"_¿Sabes dobe? Hemos pasado por muchas cosas antes pero a pesar de todo mira, tenemos una hermosa familia, un niño igual de hiperactivo que su dobe padre, una hermosa niña que tendrás que vigilarla todo el tiempo cuando sea grande pues será la asesina de todos los hombres… pero por sobre todo nos tenemos el uno al otro"_

"_jejeje, ¡teme! Olvidaste mencionar a mi cuñado"_

"_Bah, Itachi sale sobrando"_

"_Agradece que ahora está muy ocupado con Deidara para escucharte, herirás sus sentimientos"_

Su vista se nubló de repente y su mundo se derrumbó.

"_Naruto prométeme que siempre seremos una familia"_

"_Guau quien te viera tan romántico teme"_

"_No te burles y promételo dobe, mira que si algo le pasa a esta familia va a ser tu culpa"_

"_¿mia´ttebayo?"_

"_Si porque… porque…"_

"_Teme estas todo colorado jeje"_

"_¡NO TE BURLES USURATONKACHI, ERES MI SEME Y DEBES PROTEGERME!"_

"…"

"…"

"_Teme... yo siempre te protegeré"_

"_Cállate dobe me estoy muriendo de vergüenza aquí por tu culpa"_

"_Ya teme, no digas nada, te lo prometo´ttebayo, siempre estaremos juntos, como familia, como pareja, como amigos y rivales… porque te amo, a ti y a los frutos de nuestro amor"_

"_Usuratonkachi"_

"Si te pasa algo jamás me lo perdonaré… teme… te amo tanto… no sé qué hacer… no… sé… teme…"

_**Shadows fade into the light.  
I am by your side,  
Where love will find you.**_

_Las sombras se desvanecen a la luz.  
Estoy a tu lado_

_Donde el amor te encontrará._

-¡NARUTOOO!- la exhokage gritó cuando vio al rubio desplomarse en el piso hiperventilando, se acercó corriendo, el rubio cayó boca abajo sin dejar de presionar su pecho y respirando apresuradamente, hasta que finalmente perdió el conocimiento -¡Shizune! ¡Traigan una camilla!- gritó la rubia con desesperación, justo ahora no le podía pasar nada a su hokage.

NxSNxS

Itachi estaba muy preocupado, las secuelas de la batalla eran más duras de lo que pensaba. Su hermanito estaba severamente herido y no solo eso estaba en estado lo cual ponía en peligro la salud de Sasu y la de su futuro sobrinito. Y para acabarla el hokage no reaccionaba.

Miró con tristeza a su hermanito inconsciente, en estos momentos Deidara estaba con Naruto en ese momento era que solo le quedaba esperar… solo eso podía hacer.

-Ototo, mira todo lo que está pasando, solo tú puedes hacer algo, tu familia te espera- susurró el mayor tomando la mano de su hermanito.

_**What about now?  
What about today?**_

_¿Qué hay ahora?  
¿Qué hay hoy?_

NxSNxS

"jejeje, el mundo del rubí se está desmoronando" decía riendo el biju de siete colas, de hecho todos los biju libres estaban en ese momento rodeando la aldea intimidando a todos los habitantes pero nada podían hacer o decir al respecto, los biju no se moverían hasta poder hablar con el esposo del hokage.

"vaya, todo se está poniendo divertido, me pregunto qué hará el hermano Kyubi-chan para ayudar a su cachorro" dijo interesado el biju de cinco colas.

"No creo que haga mucho, el no es humano después de todo" dijo el biju de tres colas

"Dejen de hablar al respecto, no nos incumbe, si esos humanos no se levantan solos entonces no vale la pena que sigan con vida" el biju de 4 colas.

"que cruel" dijo el biju de dos colas

"Estar con esa jinchuuriki te volvió blando nekomata" gruño el biju de seis colas.

"Cállense, quiero ver que pasara después" resolvió el biju de tres colas.

"No nos queda de otra hasta que ese estúpido niño moreno despierte" el biju de siete colas algo frustrado.

"Solo para ver como su mundo se derrumba de nuevo" dijo divertido el biju de 4 colas

"Nos saco de esa jaula sin querer y ahora está pagando las consecuencias" dijo por lo bajo el biju de dos colas.

NxSNxS

_**What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love, it never went away?**_

_¿Qué pasa si me estás haciendo todo lo que debería ser?  
¿Qué pasa si nuestro amor, nunca se fue?_

-Naruto, no seas tonto, no te derrumbes, la gente te necesita… ahora más que nunca. Sé que no puedes llevar todo esto tu solo, tan solo despierta, apóyate en nosotros- decía Deidara preocupado viendo a su casi hermano en aquella sala de hospital. Físicamente el hokage estaba muy agotado pero lo más preocupante desde luego era su agotamiento mental pues después de las noticias el rubio estaba cansado y confundido, pero sobre todo angustiado y aterrado de lo que pudiese pararle a su familia.

-Naruto…-

NxSNxS

Eran ya las cinco de la tarde y en la mansión Uchiha-Uzumaki…

Akeru terminó de limpiar todo con la ayuda de Rui y Toru, incluso acababa de preparar la cena para cuando Mei despertara, esperaba que su padre llegara y le diera buenas noticias de su madre pero…

-Parece que no vendrá a cenar- dijo el niño mirando el cielo notando como faltaba pocas horas para comenzara a oscurecer.

NxSNxS

Deidara había salido de la habitación de Naruto tan solo para ir a buscar algo que comer pues en su estado ya tenía que comenzar a comer por dos, tenía que ser considerado con el pequeño en su interior, de camino vio como Itachi estaba con sus pequeños, al parecer ya iba a llevarlos a casa a descansar, no pudo evitar parar y besar a sus nenes, iría después a casa, solo quería asegurarse de que Naruto estuviera bien.

La sorpresa y conmoción lo invadió después cuando entró a la habitación de Naruto y se encontró con que el hokage no estaba ahí.

-hay Dios, no- dijo Deidara alterado y salió con toda la rapidez que podía a buscar ayuda, de camino tropezó con Kakashi quien al parecer iba a ver al rubio después de haber ido a ver a Sasuke.

-¿sucede algo Deidara?- preguntó interesado el maestro.

-Naruto no está- dijo el rubio asustado –Debemos buscarlo, no creo que se haya recuperado tan pronto-

-Tranquilo Deidara, lo buscaremos- dijo el peli plata y enseguida se movilizó para buscar a su extraviado hokage.

-Kami, que Naruto-kun este bien-

Pero nada es tan fácil Dei-chan…

_**What if it's lost behind words we could never find?  
Baby, before it's too late,  
What about now?**_

_Que si esta perdido detrás de palabras que nunca podría encontrar?  
Baby, antes de que sea demasiado tarde,  
¿Qué hay ahora?_

NxSNxS

-Maldición, las reparaciones de la aldea no tienen fin, esa maldita bruja, ya me arrepiento de todo lo que le enseñe- refunfuñaba la rubia exhokage en la torre de hokage pues estaba haciéndose cargo de todo en la aldea mientras Naruto recuperaba la consciencia.

Estaba tan frustrada por todo, es decir ella había entrado el puesto para ya no tener tantas responsabilidades pero no, de repente llegaba su "queridísima" ex alumna prófuga y armaba un caos por una insana obsesión, Sasuke se extralimita, Naruto colapsa y a ella se la lleva el diablo.

Estaba cansada y a se quería ir de ahí pero todavía tenía cosas que hacer. Sacó su botella de sake y se sirvió una copa, estaba por tomarla pero entonces la puerta se abrió y escuchó un grito que la hizo tirar su copita.

-¡Tsunade no ba-chan ya volvi´ttebayo!-

A la rubia le salió una venita en la sien -¡Joder que te he dicho mil veces que no entres así rubio cabezota!- gritó enfadada hasta que cayó en la cuenta de quien estaba en la puerta -¿Naruto? ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? Se supone estés descansando en el hospital-

-Nah, ya estoy bien Tsunade no baachan- dijo el rubio despreocupado llevando sus manos por detrás de su cabeza sonriendo bobamente como siempre lo hacía.

-Bueno, tendré que comprobarlo por mi misma- dijo la rubia levantándose y jalando de la orejita al rubio, lo hizo sentarse en el escritorio y le dio un rápido chequeo -Bueno, todo se ve bien, pero debes descansar, ¿Tienes quién se quede con Sasuke en el hospital?-

_**Now that we're here,  
Now that we've come this far**_

_**Just hold on.**_

_Ahora que estamos aquí,  
Ahora que hemos llegado hasta aquí_

_Solo espera._

Naruto se echó a reír divertido desconcertando a la rubia.

-¡Qué divertida Tsunade no baachan! Mejor me voy a casa antes de que se me contagie tu ebriedad- dijo levantándose del escritorio y pasando a la rubia para dirigirse a la puerta e irse pero la rubia lo detuvo.

-No le veo lo divertido Naruto, estoy hablando en serio- dijo la rubia seriamente mirando al rubio intimidante.

Naruto rió de nuevo -De acuerdo hablemos seriamente Tsunade no bachan- aceptó cambiando su semblante.

NxSNxS

_**There is nothing to fear,  
For I am right beside you.  
For all my life**_

_No hay nada que temer,  
Porque yo estoy junto a ti.  
Para toda mi vida_

Era ya de noche cuando todos ya dormían en el barrio Uchiha, Akeru todavía estaba despierto esperando a su papá y noticias de su mamá, estaba sentado en la entrada de la casa... Esperando. La luna su única compañía, un aire frío lo recorrió como un mal presagio, al momento divisó a alguien que se acercaba a su casa, se levantó de golpe y vio con emoción que se trataba de su padre que caminaba despreocupado con las manos en los bolsillos, ¿Acaso... Había ocurrido algo bueno?

-Oto-san- llamó alegre cuando el rubio llego a su altura.

-Ah, hola Akeru-chan- saludó el rubio sonriendo cálidamente.

-Dime, dime, ¿Ya está bien mi mami?- preguntó el pequeño abrazando a su padre.

-¿Quién es tu mami peque?- rió divertido, Akeru sonrió.

-No me digas así, ne, en serio, mami es Sasuke- contestó Akeru.

Naruto dejó de reír -¿Tu también?- lo miró seriamente.

Akeru se descolocó por eso, su padre debía estar bromeando pero su cara estaba muy seria.

-¿Sucede algo papá?-

NxSNxS

_**What about now?  
What about today?**_

_**What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?**_

_¿Qué hay ahora?  
¿Qué hay hoy?_

_¿Qué pasa si me estás haciendo todo lo que debería ser?  
¿Qué pasa si nuestro amor nunca se fue?  
Que si esta perdido detrás de palabras que nunca podría encontrar?_

Cuando Shizune entró a la oficina de hokage buscando a Tsunade, se encontró con la rubia de pie en medio de la habitación, no se movía.

-Tsunade-san- dijo la morena acercándose a la rubia, al mirarla de frente se encontró con que la ex hokage lloraba -Tsunade... San-

Tsunade se llevó una mano a la frente intentando contener el llanto pero es que ya no podía con esa impotencia.

-¡Maldita sea!- gritó la rubia conteniéndose para no destrozar a golpes todo a su alrededor

Shizune retrocedió asustada y conmocionada -¿Sucede algo Tsunade-san?- preguntó temerosa.

-¿Porqué? Maldición... ¿No han sufrido ya lo suficiente?- dijo la rubia por lo bajo limpiando sus lágrimas.

_**What about now?  
What about today?**_

_¿Qué hay ahora?  
¿Qué hay hoy?_

-por favor Tsunade-san tranquilícese y dígame que sucedió- dijo Shizune acercándose de nuevo.

-Naruto... Escapó del hospital- dijo la rubia.

-Por Kami, ¿Ya mando a buscarlo?- preguntó Shizune preocupada.

-No fue necesario, él vino aquí- dijo Tsunade recuperando su semblante serio.

-¿Y cómo se encuentra? ¿Dónde está ahora?-

Tsunade se mordió el labio inferior.

-Él...-

_**What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love never went away?**_

_¿Qué pasa si me estás haciendo todo lo que debería ser?  
¿Qué pasa si nuestro amor nunca se fue?_

NxSNxS

_"Bien... Hablemos seriamente... ¿Quién demonios es Sasuke?"_

_**Baby, before it's too late,  
Baby, before it's too late,  
What about now?**_

_Baby, antes de que sea demasiado tarde,  
Baby, antes de que sea demasiado tarde,  
¿Qué hay ahora?_

_**I am yours.**_

_Soy tuyo._

NxSNxS

N/A: Ya no tengo nada que decir sino que me costó horrores escribir este triste capitulo T-T

La universidad no me dejaba en paz y no tenía ni tiempo ni ideas para escribir u.u

Cuando por fin tuve inspiración me costó mucho escribir lo que sería de las reacciones de Naru con semejante noticia. Tuve incluso que pedir consejos pero no funciono pues no se ustedes es un tema muy fuerte y difícil. Hice lo mejor que pude pero tuve que reescribir el capitulo mínimo unas tres veces hasta que me gustara y ya ven cuanto tarde n.n

Pero lo más importante es que tengo que pedirles su opinión sobre unas cositas:

1.-Primero que nada que opinan del colapso de Naruto.

2.-Segundo, la reacción de Sasuke cuando encuentre a Naruto.

3.-Tercero, qué harán Akeru y Mei.

4.-Como recuperara Naruto la memoria

5.-Que decidirá Naruto

6.-Que decidirá Sasuke

7.-Debe vivir o no el bebé

Estos comentarios ya hasta parecen acordeón XD

Pero en serio es MUY importante pues se decide ya el fin de la historia. Por fa a todos aquellos que me han seguido háganme el favor de dejarme un comentario y sus opiniones sobre los puntos ya tratados anteriormente… onegai DX


	41. LA FLOR EN MI CORAZON

Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto... Algún día... Algún día lo será! Muajajaja o.O

_**Recuerden leer los comentarios finales, onegai**_ n.n

**Capitulo 36**

Akeru estaba en shock.

-¿Qué sucede pequeño?- preguntó Naruto sonriéndole como si nada.

-Dime que es una broma- dijo Akeru reaccionando por fin.

-¿Por qué? No tengo porque bromear con algo así- dijo Naruto sincero.

Y Akeru lo soltó retrocediendo al fin, se llevó una mano al pecho, eso no podía estar pasando. Pero ¿Por qué? Era obvio que su padre había olvidado a su madre pero ¿Por qué lo hizo? Y ¿Por qué solo lo olvidó a él?

-Papá, recuerdas que tienes una hija ¿Verdad?- preguntó dudoso.

Naruto sonrió -Por supuesto ¿Cómo olvidar a mi princesita?- dijo divertido.

-¿Recuerdas a los tíos Dei e Itachi? ¿Tus amigos?- preguntó conmocionado.

-Por supuesto, no se a donde vamos con esto'ttebayo- dijo el rubio confundido rascándose la nuca.

-¡Demonios porque!- gritó Akeru ya frustrado sobresaltando un poco a Naruto -¡¿Cómo es posible que recuerdes a tus hijos sin recordar con quien los tuviste?-

Naruto se encogió de hombros -No creo que sea posible haber olvidado a alguien tan importante, seguro todos están más confundidos que yo'ttebayo. Pero si olvido algo es porque en realidad no es import...- Akeru lo interrumpió

-¡No te atrevas a decir que Mamá no es importante!- gritó el pequeño ya bastante harto, quería gritar y llorar de pura frustración e ira ¡Todo por culpa de su dobe padre y su estúpido Karma!

-No me hables así Yusei Akeru Namikaze U...- comenzó a decir el rubio seriamente pero se detuvo al sentir un pinchazo de dolor en su cabeza -Auch- dijo por lo bajo, cuando paso el dolor miró a su hijo -Ne, olvídalo quiero irme a dormir- dijo pasando de largo al pequeño quien lo miró analizando, ¿Por qué esa reacción al intentar decir el apellido de su mamá?

Siguió al rubio al interior de la casa donde se encontraron a Mei ya despierta cargando en sus brazos a un adormilado Dante, ambos en pijama estaban al pie de la escalera, sin duda acababan de bajar. Naruto les sonrió y se acercó alzando en brazos a ambos niños, le dio un beso en la frente a su hija y un beso en la mejilla al pequeño Dante, sin embargo cuando tocó al pequeño sintió extraño, como si fuera una persona familiar pero al mismo tiempo era Dante, su esencia era diferente pero igual.

Akeru noto el desconcierto de su padre para con Dante, sin duda era por el lazo que tenían el peque y Sasuke aunque en realidad no fueran madre e hijo.

-Papá ¿Ya está mejor mamá?- preguntó Mei espantándose el sueño.

Naruto la miró confundido ¿Quién rayos era la mami de esos peques? Solo estaba seguro que Dante no era su hijo pero los otros dos de verdad lo eran ¿Cómo demonios los tuvo?

-Está bien- mintió Akeru, en ese momento no quería que Naruto reaccionara como lo hizo con él, era mejor que el mismo le dijera a Mei la condición de su padre.

-Sasu-okasan aún no despierta, Naru-niichan perdió lo más importante- dijo Dante somnoliento tallando uno de sus ojos con su uno de sus puñitos.

Mei y Naruto lo miraron interrogante y Akeru sorprendido, sin duda Dante era muy parecido a su verdadera madre, tenía una capacidad de observación innata.

-Papá ¿Por qué no nos vamos a dormir ya?- dijo Akeru sonriendo - Yo llevaré a mi hermanita a su cuarto- ofreció.

Naruto se le quedó mirando, como que su hijo ocultaba algo, sin embargo dejó que cogiera a Mei en sus brazos pero no dejó que cogiera a Dante por el simple hecho de que el niño se aferró a su cuello. Y él... Tampoco quería dejarlo pues estaba algo inquieto, y esa presencia en el pequeño lo calmaba un tanto... Algo le faltaba.

-Mei-chan quiero quedarme con Naruto-niichan- dijo el pequeño Dante

Mei se desconcertó, Dante nunca dormía si no estaba con ella. Akeru notó que su padre tampoco quería soltar al pequeño y sonrió, seguro era por la presencia de su mami en el pequeño.

-Está bien Mei, yo me quedaré contigo- dijo Akeru mirando a su hermana con cara de "hazme caso, te explico luego"

Mei aceptó -Está bien Dante, solo recuerda no rodar demasiado o te caerás de la cama- sonrió

-No te preocupes, mi cama es muy amplia- dijo Naruto sonriente y se dio la vuelta yéndose a su cuarto con el peque en brazos.

De inmediato Mei miró a Akeru.

-¿Qué está sucediendo? Oto-san se comporta raro, y no me contestó la pregunta, tú mentiste por él- dijo la pequeña.

Akeru suspiró, no podía engañarla.

-Algo malo está pasando con nuestra madre, lo presiento, y el hecho de que al parecer nuestro padre perdió la memoria solo confirma que está huyendo de algo, está en shock- explicó Akeru algo abatido.

Mei se sorprendió, ella también sentía algo malo -¿Qué haremos?- preguntó al final con tristeza.

-Recuperar nuestra familia-

NxSNxS

"Esto se está complicando demasiado" dijo con fastidio el biju de 4 colas.

"Aun así debemos de esperar a que Sasuke Uchiha despierte" dijo con calma el de 5 colas.

"¿Por qué no lo forzamos a despertar?" sonrió el de 7 colas.

"No, su cuerpo ya está en muy mal estado" negó el de 2 colas

"Vamos, nosotros no le debemos nada a ese humano ¿Por qué seguimos aquí?" gruñó el de 6 colas.

"Supongo que por honor" dijo el de 4 colas.

NxSNxS

-Esto está muy mal Kakashi- dijo Tsunade, estaban en la oficina de Hokage, la rubia estaba sentada tras el escritorio mientras el peliplata veía por la ventana la reconstrucción de la villa, en cambio Iruka estaba sentado a un lado pensando, muy preocupado.

-Lo sé ¿Pero qué podemos hacer nosotros?- dijo Kakashi preguntando al vacío.

-Me preocupa cómo reaccionará Sasuke-kun- dijo Iruka entre el incómodo silencio -Acaba de salir de una pelea, recupera a su familia solo para entrar a otra pelea por su vida contra su propio hijo que se engendra dentro suyo-

Kakashi suspiró -Debemos estar con él, no hay nada que hacer salvo darle nuestro apoyo-

NxSNxS

-Hermanito... No tienes idea de lo mucho que desearía poder hacer algo por ti- Itachi estaba cuidando de Sasuke en la habitación del hospital, afuera ya eran pasadas la media noche, él no podía dormir y había salido de casa dejando a su familia dormida, recién llegó se enteró de que Naruto había huido y luego escuchó de una enfermera que su querido ototo estaba en estado, pero que también el nene era un riesgo para su salud.

Suspiró con pesadez, quería llorar por la pena de su ototo pero debía ser fuerte, Naruto no estaba en sus cabales, su ototo estaba inconsciente, debía de ser él el pilar de TODO el clan.

-Ototo... Vuelve pronto- dijo acariciando la mejilla de su hermanito con cariño, como cuando eran niños y el menor iba a dormir con él cuando tenía una pesadilla, incapaz de ir con sus padres.

NxSNxS

Naruto se revolvía inquieto entre sueños, a su lado Dante lo miraba sentadito en la cama.

-Mami me dijo que no es bueno huir de los ´pobemas´, ´peo´ también dijo que Naruto niichan ya no podía más… el amor que le tiene a Sasu-okasan es demasiado… ´peo´ lo está ´destuyendo´- dijo el pequeño en un susurro llevando sus manos a su pechito –Sasu-okasan no ´quiede´ esto, no es su intención… - sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas –onegai… no te ´dindas´ -

NxSNxS

_-¿dónde estoy?-_

_**Sono te hanasanaide hanasanaide  
**No sueltes mi mano, no la sueltes  
_

_- flashback -_

_Se veía a una pequeña Mei llorando, con una sonrisita el rubio se acercó a ella._

_-¿qué sucede princesa? ¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó el rubio conciliador acariciando los cabellitos de la pequeña._

_-Ya no quiero estos lentes… quiero ver como todos… ¡quiero a mami!- gritó la pequeña llorando intentando quitarse las gafas pero el rubio la detuvo haciendo llorar más a la niña._

_-Ya tranquila, onegai- dijo el rubio abrazándola contra su pecho –Tu mami…-_

_- corte repentino de recuerdo -_

_Naruto parpadeó confuso, recordaba ese día cuando consolaba a su pequeña, la niña estaba triste por ¿su mami? Y él estaba por decirle algo sobre… alguien que no conocía…_

_**Boku ga sobani iru kara**  
Porque estoy aquí, junto a ti.  
_

_- flashback -_

_Estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio en la oficina de hokage, hace un par de días que había mandado a su hijo a su primera misión de rango S y estaba algo preocupado, después de todo era SU hijo, y aunque sabía que era un chico muy capaz no podía evitar preocuparse._

_Suspiró, de todas maneras no debía olvidarse de sus deberes, así que continuó firmando documentos, de verdad que nunca pensó que el papeleo de hokage fuera TAN aburrido._

_Estaba ya por quedarse dormido cuando un halcón mensajero llegó, se extrañó por el estado del pájaro, estaba muy agitad y sucio, como si recién hubiera escapado de una explosión. Rápido tomó la nota atada a su pata y deshizo el sello hecho solo para que él pudiera abrirlo. Y lo que leyó no le gustó nada._

_**Donna toki demo waratte waratte  
**Ríe, ríe sin importar cuando  
_

_*Mamá está dormida, los gatitos salieron a jugar, al azulito lo metieron en una cajita mientras lloraba, esperamos apagar la luz*_

_(Karin está herida, todos escapamos, capturaron a Yusei herido, esperamos refuerzos)_

_Naruto golpeó con fuerza su escritorio haciendo que Itachi su guardaespaldas entrara de inmediato._

_-¿sucedió algo malo Hokage-sama?- preguntó el moreno preocupado al ver el semblante del rubio._

_-Esos malditos tienen a Yusei- dijo resumiendo la situación._

_Itachi guardó silencio pensando –debemos evitar decírselo a…-_

_- corte repentino de recuerdo -_

_Naruto se llevó las manos a la cabeza, por alguna razón estaba recordando aquello, pero ¿por qué todo se cortaba tan repentinamente?_

NxSNxS

Dante veía a Naruto mientras tenía su manita que desprendía un brillo azulado sobre la frente del rubio.

-Naruto-nii tranquilo… regresa despacio- susurró el menor con una leve sonrisita, no sabía porque pero comenzaba a darle mucho sueño –´Quiedo´ una canción de cuna… de Sasu-okasan- dijo en medio de un bostezo.

_**Hana wo sakasete yo  
**Y haz que las flores florezcan._

NxSNxS

_Escuchaba risitas por doquier, aún ahora se preguntaba ¿de dónde venían? Sin embargo esas lindas risitas no hacían más que llenar su corazón de regocijo, se sentía feliz escuchándolas._

_-¿hay alguien ahí?- preguntó sonriendo._

"_Mami… mami… estamos aquí"_

_Se dio la vuelta y no pudo evitar llenarse de felicidad._

"_Mami, por favor despierta"_

"_Si, no seas flojo"_

"_Papito se desesperara"_

"_Luego ya no va a querernos"_

_-Estoy seguro de que no haría eso-_

"_Vamos mami ya queremos nacer"_

"_Queremos jugar contigo, con papá y nuestros hermanitos"_

"_Onegai, no nos vallas a abandonar"_

_-Yo nunca haría eso, yo los quiero mucho- sonrió con calidez_

"_Entonces saca a papá de ese agujero negro"_

_Se asustó ¿agujero negro?_

_-Ese dobe… no…-_

NxSNxS

Lentamente emergía de la inconsciencia y solo vio una bruma que le nublaba la vista, esperó a aclarar su visión y notó que estaba en una habitación, era de noche y la luz de luna se filtraba por la ventana, a juzgar por la limpieza del lugar y el olor a antiséptico supuso que estaba en un hospital, intentó moverse pero sentía muy pesado su cuerpo, de hecho no podía moverse, estaba desconcertado, y se sentía muy perdido.

¿Qué fue lo que había pasado?

Recordaba pocas cosas, flashes de la pelea, Sakura… su familia, algo sobresaltado busco con la mirada hasta topar con la figura de su hermano, el cual estaba dormido en un sillón de la estancia, seguramente había estado cuidándolo. Sin embargo no podía esperar a que todo pasara, necesitaba saber, ¿qué era ese sentimiento angustiante en su pecho?

Con lentitud comenzó a moverse ignorando los malestares de su cuerpo en un intento por irse de ahí sin necesidad de llamar a su hermano, sin embargo sintió una energía detrás de él por lo que se volvió, vio en el marco de la ventana a la guardiana que lo miraba seriamente.

-Sasu… tenemos que hablar- dijo la guardiana cambiando su expresión a una de tristeza.

NxSNxS

_**Kimi no daisukina hana ga saita yo**_

_Tu flor preferida floreció,_

_Naruto estaba arrodillado en el suelo sujetando su cabeza con fuerza ¿por qué esos malditos recuerdos no se detenían? ¿Por qué esa presión en el pecho? ¿Por qué ese sentimiento de que estaba olvidando algo?_

_- flashback -_

_-Apúrate papá, nos están esperando- su hijo Akeru estaba jalándolo hacia no sabía dónde, pronto llegaron a un jardín muy grande repleto de flores, más allá en la colina había un enorme roble, ahí lo estaban esperando varias personas._

_Se acercó y saludó a Itachi y a Deidara, luego Akeru se llevó a su tío a jugar, él se acercó a la persona que quedaba sentada debajo del árbol._

_**Chiisana toge no aru hana ga kesa saita yo  
**Esa flor con pequeñas espinas ha florecido esta mañana._

_-Eres un dobe retardado- dijo el joven, por alguna razón no podía ver su rostro, un rayo de sol con un brillo intenso no dejaba verlo, pero podía ver que entre sus brazos llevaba a una bebita, su querida princesita Mei –Pero bueno, no te quedes ahí como el usuratonkachi que eres ¿ya ni siquiera merezco tu saludo?- se oía triste, pero fingía, luego soltó una risita que se le antojo encantadora._

_-Te amo ¿lo sabias?- dijo Naruto sonriendo como él lo hacía._

_-Mmmm… nop, no se me hace familiar-_

_Sonrió y se acercó al joven besando su mejilla –Te amo, Sa…-_

_- corte repentino de flashback -_

_Naruto gimió frustrado ¿qué demonios significaba todo eso?_

_**Sono toge de jibun wo mamoreru tsumori kana**_

_Supongo que usa esas espinas para protegerse_

_- flashback -_

_Malditos aldeanos con sus miradas frívolas que te helaban el alma, como si él les hubiera hecho algo, pero ya verían, acababa de conseguir mucha pintura, le haría un lindo cambio de imagen a la aldea a ver si así se quejaban de nuevo de él._

_Con energía restaurada subió al techo de un pequeño edificio departamental, cuando estaba por pasar el último departamento escuchó el sonido de algo caerse, el sonido de agua derramada y un gemido de dolor. Curioso se acercó y miró por la ventana, se sorprendió a ver a aquel lindo morenito tendido en el piso, a su alrededor había un montón de agua regada por todos lados, la estufa estaba encendida y una cazuela estaba volcada en el piso. _

_Escuchó el llanto del pequeñito y sus delicada vocecita hablar entrecortada mientras intentaba reprimir el llanto. _

_-¿por qué? Yo… snif… yo… no hice nada… snif… snif… para merecer esto… te odio… snif… te odio… niisan- con cuidado el niño se puso en pie y pudo ver sus manitas y rodillas enrojecidas, tanto por la caída como por… ¡Dios santo! ¡El pequeño se quemó con el agua caliente!_

_**Tsuyogatte bakari no hana kimi mitai dane  
**Es una flor que finge ser fuerte, igual que tú._

_El niño se acercó a la estufa tambaleante, la apagó y movió el banquito que usaba para poder alcanzar el lavabo, abrió las llaves y comenzó a mojar sus manitas, le temblaba todo el cuerpecito por el llanto y seguramente por el dolor._

_-Ya no quiero… snif… que la gente me mire así… snif… no soporto… snif… esos ojos… que me miran con lástima… snif… yo puedo… solo…- decía el angelito hasta que sus rodillas le fallaron y cayó al piso inconsciente pero aun suspirando por el llanto, por ese día el pequeño había llegado a su límite. _

_**Yasashisa wo shiru hodo setsunaku narunda  
**Cuanto más veo tu bondad más triste estoy  
_

_El pequeño Naruto lo miró con tristeza, entró a la casa y cerró la llave del agua, luego tomó al niñito y lo llevó a su cama aunque tuvo que buscar por todo el departamento, cuando encontró la cama lo dejó ahí con cuidado y fue por algunos vendajes y ungüento para sus quemaduras, gracias a Dios eran quemaduras leves pero sin duda le dolerían mucho. Curó sus heridas y luego recogió el agua del piso y limpió un poco su departamento. _

_Estaba asombrado con él mismo pues él no era ni limpio ni ordenado pero tampoco era malo y el angelito ciertamente lo preocupaba, después de todo estaba solito como él. Solo entonces notó quien era el niñito._

_-Lo siento… Sa…-_

_**Kimi ga nagashitekita namida no nukumori to shite kara**  
Desde que conocí el calor de las lágrimas que has derramado_

_- corte repentino de flashback -_

_Naruto lloraba, ese tierno niñito… era su esposo… ¿quién era? ¿Por qué lo olvidó?_

NxSNxS

Sasuke estaba en medio del parque central de Konoha, apenas podía moverse pero no había sido mucho problema puesto que fue Ariel quien lo llevó ahí y mientras ella estuviera a su lado el dolor se amortiguaba… un poco. Estaba sentado en una banca y miraba a las estrellas mientras escuchaba lo que la guardiana le decía.

_**Kimi ni aitakute aitakute**_

_Quiero verte, quiero verte _

-Tu familia está viva y a salvo- fue lo primero que dijo Ariel

-Pude notarlo- dijo Sasu con una leve sonrisa, recordaba poco pero podía ver claramente el vago recuerdo de los ojos azules del rubio mientras lo sostenía en brazos después del descontrol que sufrió.

-Mataste a Sakura y destruiste el arma principal de Kabuto- dijo la guardiana –lamentablemente te llevaste toda tu salud en el proceso-

Sasuke sonrió un poco –También lo noté. No es normal no poder moverte y sentirte tan débil- dijo.

-Sasu, supongo que debiste dado cuenta ya pero… estas en estado- dijo la guardiana seriamente.

Sasuke asintió –Eso también ya lo sabía- dijo colocando su mano en su vientre –Pero supongo que esa cara de funeral solo significa que no hay nadie feliz con la noticia ¿verdad?-

_**Futari de ireba iru hodo samishikunaru nara  
**Si cuanto más tiempo pasamos juntos más solos estamos  
_

Ariel suspiró –Si Sasu, pero lamentablemente tu condición no es la mejor para procrear, ya debes de saberlo ¿no? La última vez que estuviste en estado tu chakra se fue por los suelos, si no hubiera sido por la ayuda de Tsunade-san tu embarazo se hubiera complicado de más. Este no es el caso, ella no puede ayudarte, de milagro estas vivo y ese bebé solo te matará más rápido- dijo casi fríamente.

Sasu cerró los ojos –No podía esperar más- dijo tristemente.

-Eso no es todo- dijo Ariel suspirando –Tsunade le hablo de tu estado a Naruto, era imposible no hacerlo cuando se la pasaba nervioso de un lado a otro esperando por ti-

"Ese dobe" pensó con ternura

-Sasu, Naruto entró en shock… y ya no te recuerda-

_**Samishiku nakunaru made te wo tsunagou  
**Entonces limitémonos a cogernos de la mano hasta que desaparezca la soledad._

Sasuke sintió que su corazón se estrujaba, escuchar que el amor de tu vida ya no te recordaba no era la mejor manera de hacer sentir mejor a alguien en su condición, después de todo acababa de sobrevivir de milagro, estaba vivo por un capricho de sus seres queridos, de su familia por la que sacrificó todo en esa pelea. Ellos eran egoístas, él lo era, pero por el amor que se tenían… amor que hacía sufrir a su Naruto.

Amor que en antaño lo hizo sufrir a él, por el cual… él también quiso olvidar…

Porque el amor a pesar de ser un sentimiento tan puro y noble capaz de unir a dos personas y poderlas hacer fuertes para afrontar las adversidades también era un sentimiento tan ruin capaz de destruir corazones dejándote solo el amargo recuerdo y a su fiel amiga la soledad que te devora el alma y destruye el corazón.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza sonriendo amargamente ¿cómo podía culpar a Naruto de olvidarlo cuando el mismo lo intentó olvidar a él solo para ya no sufrir más con su recuerdo que le hacía tanto daño?

Miró hacía el cielo, definitivamente, en algún modo retorcido del karma… lo merecía…

_**Kimi ga dokka no hoshi ni hohoemi kakeru nara  
Sora wo miageru dake de shiawase ni narunda**_

_1Si una lejana estrella te hace sonreír  
Entonces yo, con solo mirar al cielo, seré feliz.  
_

Una solitaria lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, lo merecía, Naruto ya no merecía sufrir por él. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos aguantando las lágrimas amargas.

-Sasuke, debes elegir, interrumpir el embarazo ahora y salvarte o intentarlo y morir con él- dijo Ariel visiblemente afectada al igual que su protegido.

-No puedes pedirme algo así- negó Sasuke limpiando su rostro, llorar no le servía de nada.

-Naruto pensó lo mismo y entró en shock perdiendo la memoria de lo que le hacía sufrir, tú no puedes recurrir a lo mismo, pues la criatura dentro tuyo depende de ti y tu decisión- dijo la guardiana.

Sasuke se llevó una mano a su vientre, no podía hacer eso, no podía decirle que no a sus pequeños, no cuando los vio tan nítidamente en sus sueños. No cuando eran producto de él y su rubio amor.

_**Nanigenai koto mo itoshiku omou no wa  
Kimi to iu na no hana ga kono mune ni saita kara  
**El motivo por el que ahora aprecio hasta las cosas más simples  
Es que tú, esa flor, has florecido en mi corazón.  
_

NxSNxS

-Naruto-niichan… - el dulce llamado del pequeño Dante antes de caer inconsciente sobre el pecho del rubio que a la larga se había convertido en su familia.

Naruto despertó de golpe, su sueño demasiado intranquilo, no hacía más que confundirlo. Se reincorporó en la cama y vio al pequeño Dante en su pecho, por alguna razón no sentía el chakra del niño, sin embargo no podía detenerse ahí. Con cuidado lo tomó en brazos y salió de la cama, en realidad no sabía porque pero no se había quitado la ropa ensangrentada y sucia que tenía puesta como resultado de la batalla.

No le tomó importancia y salió de la habitación llevando al pequeño consigo. Se dirigió a la habitación de su hija pero mayor fue su sorpresa cuando no la encontró ni a ella ni a su hermano Yusei. Extrañado salió del su casa llevando a Dante en brazos, sin rumbo fijo al parecer…

_**Kimi ni aitakute aitakute**  
Quiero verte, quiero verte  
_

NxSNxS

"El Uchiha ha despertado" dijo el bijuu de las 6 colas

"Está en el parque, debemos ir" dijo el bijuu de las 5 colas

-Esperen- una vocecita los detuvo, todos los demonios miraron hacia abajo y se encontraron con dos niños y dos criaturitas que conocían bien.

"Son las crías del Uchiha" se sonrió el bijuu de las 4 colas.

-Necesitamos saber, ¿qué le pasó a mamá?- dijo Mei preocupada.

"¿No te lo ha contado ya tu papi?" preguntó curioso el biju de 4 colas.

-Nuestro padre ha perdido la memoria, por alguna razón no recuerda a nuestra madre- dijo Akeru –Pero si lo conozco tan bien como creo estoy seguro de que es porque algo le sucedió a mamá, papá se desvive por él, solo algo relacionado a él lo pudo haber dejado en ese estado severo de shock- dijo seriamente.

Los biju se miraron entre ellos.

-En lo personal no me incumbe tanto lo que le pase al rubiales pues no es mi padre- dijo Toru –Sin embargo si se refiere a MI MADRE entonces el asunto cambia - dijo con enojo contenido el pequeño demonio.

-Por favor, queremos ayudarle, somos todos una familia, y como familia debemos cuidarnos- dijo Rui más en súplica, pues ella tenía más sensibilidad humana que su hermano demonio.

"Bueno, supongo que Kyubi no tuvo la oportunidad de decírselos" dijo el biju de 6 colas

"Miren pequeños, su madre está muy mal de salud por el resultado de la batalla" dijo el biju de 2 colas

"Está en estado, se supondría que su familia pronto crecería" dijo el biju de las 5 colas

-¿Pero qué?- dijo Mei preocupada, ni siquiera podía ponerse feliz por la noticia de que tendría un nuevo hermanito.

"El caso es que un embarazo consume mucho chakra, en su condición actual con su red de chakra dañada Sasuke apenas tiene sustento para sí mismo, el feto solo lo matará más rápido" dijo el biju de 7 colas

Akeru abrazó a su hermanita, esas eran malas noticias.

_**Futari de ireba iru hodo samishikunaru nara  
**Si cuanto más tiempo pasamos juntos más solos estamos,  
_

"Naruto se puso así porque le dejaron la decisión de elegir entre matar al bebé y dejar que Sasuke se hunda en la depresión o dejar vivir al bebé y que mueran ambos" informó el biju de 3 colas

Los ojos de Mei se llenaron de lágrimas, Dios, su padre estaba en todo su derecho de perder la razón, que situación tan más desgarradora, sin embargo no lloraba, pues tenía que pensar en una forma de salvar a su familia, a su futuro hermanito y a su madre, y hacer que su padre reaccione.

"Nos gustaría quedarnos a jugar pero nos están esperando" dijo el biju de 7 colas

-Esperen, por favor, ayúdenos- dijo Mei separándose de su hermano –Sé que ustedes son seres todopoderosos, sé que pueden hacer algo por mi madre, por favor haré lo que sea-

Los biju se miraron, sabían que esa era la niña más orgullosa de los Uchiha digna de su apellido, ¿ahora suplicaba?

"Niña, no podemos hacer tratos con humanos, sin embargo… digamos… que tu rascas nuestra espalda y nosotros rascamos la suya" dijo el biju de las 6 colas

-¿qué se supone que significa eso?- dijo Rui extrañada

-Significa hermanita que ellos deben algo, pero no a nosotros- dijo Toru pues como el mayor él sabía más sobre demonios debido a la educación que tuvo de su padre, quien diga que Kyubi no educa a sus crías es porque no lo conocía.

NxSNxS

Sasuke se desconcertó cuando sintió un tremendo poder, lo siguiente que vio fue algo enorme aterrizando delante suyo levantando una cortina de polvo. Se cubrió la cara y esperó a que la nube se dispersara, frente a él estaba el eidolon, la enorme y noble armadura Alexander.

-Increíble que haya viajado hasta aquí solo para verte- dijo Ariel sorprendida -La pregunta es ¿Porque te sigue?-

La armadura se hincó ante Sasuke esperando. Sasuke se acercó, al principio con cautela pero luego notó que Alexander no le haría daño así que ya sin duda posó su mano en una de las piernas de la enorme armadura pues no podía tocar otra parte, era enorme y él se veía muy pequeño a su lado.

_**Samishiku nakunaru made te wo tsunagou**  
Entonces limitémonos a cogernos de la mano hasta que desaparezca la soledad.  
_

-Alexander- dijo Sasuke mirando lo que sería el rostro del Eidolon. Ante su llamado la armadura cambió a su forma de castillo, no sabía porque pero al hacerlo Sasuke sintió una calidez y enorme tranquilidad, Alexander no era su enemigo.

"Aquel que refuerza a sus compañeros y los puede sanar, tú los apoyas y yo a ti"

Una voz que sólo él pudo escuchar, Sasuke sonrió –Gracias Alexander- dijo y el Eidolon brilló transformándose en un cristal de color zafiro, se acercó y Sasuke pudo tomarlo en su mano… Alexander era su apoyo ahora…

NxSNxS

_**Sono te hanasanaide Hanasanaide**  
No sueltes mi mano, no la sueltes,  
_

Naruto se detuvo algo perdido, Dante no reaccionaba y misteriosamente los bijuu… ya no estaban.

-oto-san- de repente frente a él aparecieron sus dos hijos y los biju de éstos.

-niños ¿qué está pasando? ¿Por qué huyeron así de casa?- preguntó Naruto ligeramente enfadado pero estaba muy preocupado y esas pulsaciones en su pecho no eran buena señal, por lo menos ahora sabía que ese presentimiento no era sobre sus hijos.

-Lo sentimos oto-san pero debíamos arreglar un asunto- contestó de inmediato Yusei

-oto-san ¿qué le pasó a Dante?- preguntó Mei preocupada al ver al inconsciente niño, en todo ese tiempo jamás había visto al niño así, no estaba solo dormido podía sentirlo y su palidez solo era un indicativo más de que algo le sucedía.

-No lo sé- dijo Naruto seriamente –cuando desperté así estaba, te estaba buscando pero no te encontré, salí a buscarlos a ambos pero no podía dejarlo solo-

-Será mejor que lo llevemos con Ariel, ella sabrá lo que le pasa- dijo Yusei, Naruto no se opuso pero cuando comenzaron a avanzar a donde seguramente estaba la guardiana ante ellos apareció nada más y nada menos que Rafael.

-Naruto Uzumaki, no puedes ir hacía allá- dijo el ángel

Naruto frunció el ceño, ¿por qué todos estaban actuando extraño? Ese ángel ni debería estar ahí ¿sólo fue para detenerlo? ¿Por qué?

-¿qué está sucediendo?- preguntó el rubio ligeramente molesto pero con una enorme seriedad en el rostro.

-Si lo has olvidado no debería de importarte- dijo el ángel –al ir solo te arriesgas más-

-olvidar ¿olvidar qué? ¿Por qué todos parecen ocultarme algo?- dijo el rubio paseando su mirada de sus hijos, los mini bijuu, el ángel, hasta el niño que traía en sus brazos, además la vieja Tsunade también actuaba raro.

-No te estamos ocultando nada- dijo Akeru seriamente –Es solo que tu no quieres recordarlo-

Naruto le devolvió la mirada, chocando sus ojos azules con los índigo del chico, en algún momento y tal vez debido a la escasez de luz esos ojos que le devolvían la mirada se volvieron negros como el petróleo. Parpadeó confundido sacudiendo su cabeza, de nueva cuenta su mente lo engañaba.

_**Boku ga sobani iru yo  
**Porque estoy aquí, junto a ti.  
_

-Naruto Uzumaki, se de verdad te importa ¿qué harías por él?- preguntó el ángel

Naruto parpadeó confuso ¿Él? ¿Quién? ¿Por qué no recordaba? ¿Por qué todos preguntaban eso? ¿Tan importante era? ¿Entonces por qué lo había olvidado?

Sintió un cosquilleo comenzar a extenderse por su pecho, la desesperación más pura y escalofriante… con cuidado dejó a Dante en las manos de su hijo mayor y luego flashes de sus sueños iban y venían en su confundida mente ¿qué demonios era todo eso?

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza cuando un dolor comenzó a asaltarle, las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos para luego salir y rodar por sus mejillas ante su desesperación.

_**Donna toki demo waratte naite ageru kara**  
Reiré y lloraré por ti sin importar cuándo,  
_

-No… basta… basta- dijo Naruto sin poder parar las lágrimas, solo quería que eso parara, esa sensación asfixiante, esa desesperación y ansiedad por aquello que había olvidado.

-Naruto, ¿quieres recordarlo?- dijo Rafael seriamente -¿te duele olvidarlo?-

¿Bromeaba? No solo le dolía, le asfixiaba, estaba volviéndose loco.

-Piensa oto-san, nosotros queremos verlo de nuevo, queremos estar juntos- dijo Mei mirándolo con cierta súplica.

-Él no te perdonará si lo dejas todo así- dijo Akeru

"_Naruto te amo"_

"_¿qué? ¿De verdad? Repítelo teme"_

"_Ni lo sueñes dobe, confórmate con oírlo de vez en cuando"_

Recordaba haber visto a esa persona a los ojos, pero no recordaba de qué color eran, recordaba después esa hermosa sonrisa, sonrisa que apenas sentía en algún punto de su mente.

"_Te amo Teme y solo por eso nunca te librarás de mi"_

"_Te amo dobe"_

"_Entonces vendrás conmigo y jamás de los jamases nos separaremos ¿trato?"_

¿Quién? ¿Con quién vivió eso?

"_con esta argolla te entrego no solo una promesa vacía, te entrego mi cuerpo, alma y corazón para que hagas con ellos lo que quieran pues esclavo tuyo soy, de tus besos y tu amor. Haz de mi lo que te plazca pues siempre por ti veré, en este mundo o en el otro tus sueños velaré, por tu dulzura y tu forma de ser, por nuestros hijos presentes o por venir, por nuestro futuro te pido siempre mío consideres ser"_

¿A quién? ¿A quién le hizo tan hermosa promesa?

"_Eres un dobe, escandaloso, hiperactivo y tonto. Cuando te conocí más que un compañero eras una molestia para mí…. Sin embargo eres el único que a mi corazón hace latir. Tus doberias más que desquiciantes me sacaban de mi rutina y a mi corazón dabas vida… y aunque hemos pasado por mucho y hemos tenido peleas y discusiones. Lo cierto es que somos muy diferentes y no sabemos lo que nos depara el futuro. Aun así no me arrepiento de haberte conocido y por supuesto que no me arrepiento de en estos momentos entregarte mi vida, mi alma y corazón. Me alegro de que me hayas escogido por que tú eres mi sustento y te amo"_

¿Quién? ¿Quién le dijo tan hermosas palabras?

_**Sobani ite  
**__Así que quédate a mi lado._

-Yo… yo de verdad quiero volver- dijo Naruto limpiando sus lágrimas –Quiero que mi corazón deje de aullar de dolor por el recuerdo que mi mente se niega a mostrar. Quiero volver a sentirme completo, quiero volver a verle-

Rafael asintió.

NxSNxS

Después de la momentánea calma que sintió cuando el eidolon decidió servirle Sasuke se sobresaltó cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba rodeado de los 6 bijuus restantes, aquellos que habían sido capturados por Madara en la estatua gedo que Kabuto manipuló en la batalla.

-¿qué sucede?- preguntó Sasuke extrañado

"Uchiha Sasuke, tenemos que hablar contigo" dijo el biju de 5 colas

-¿qué pueden querer todos de mí?- dijo Sasuke desconcertado –No he hecho nada para ganarme su rencor-

"Aquí nadie ha hablado de rencores" dijo el biju de 2 colas "Al contrario Uchiha Sasuke"

-Entonces no se a que se refieren- dijo Sasuke no dejándose amedrentar al estar rodeado pero debía admitir que sentía algo de miedo, no pudo evitar llevar su mano a su vientre inconscientemente.

"De ello precisamente queremos hablar" dijo el de 6 colas.

"Descuida, no te haremos daño alguno" dijo el biju de 5 colas "Tú fuiste el que nos liberó de aquella horrible prisión"

"Y aunque no tenemos ninguna obligación contigo humano" dijo el de 7 colas con desprecio.

"Reconocemos tus sentimientos humanos como tu mayor fortaleza" dijo el de 2 colas

_**Mizu wo agenakya karete shimau kara**  
Si no la riego se marchitará,  
_

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con todo esto?- preguntó Sasuke nervioso

"No tienes por qué ponerte así, menos en tu condición, te están matando desde dentro" dijo el de 4 colas

-¿saben… todo?- preguntó Sasuke dudoso

"Sabemos que estas preñado, y también que ese bebé te matará" dijo el de 3 colas

Sasuke miró el piso abrazándose a sí mismo con actitud protectora a su hijo.

"No te pongas así, no tienes muchas opciones" dijo el de 6 colas

"Menos con un marido que no supo llevar la carga y colapsó" dijo divertido el de 4 colas

Sasuke se mordió el labio y levantó la mirada –Ya se eso- dijo seriamente –Y lo que menos quiero es que él siga sufriendo…- cerró los ojos con fuerza –Todo este tiempo yo he sido muy dependiente de él. Él me ama y por supuesto yo lo correspondo con la misma intensidad, por eso él está sufriendo y me merezco su abandono puesto que yo también lo abandone una vez- Sasuke afrontaba a todos los biju con la mirada

"¿Y piensas dejarlo todo cómo está?" preguntó el de 6 colas

Sasuke negó –No soy un cobarde, yo ya tengo a mi familia y no los voy a dejar, no quiero rendirme, ni siquiera cuando sé que puedo morir- dijo con firmeza

Los biju se miraron "Entonces ¿qué harás?" preguntó el de 5 colas

Sasuke sonrió pesadamente – No sé qué es lo que pensaba Naruto de todo esto… solo sé que él ya no tiene por qué cargar con todo, yo también quiero ser su pilar así como él siempre fue el mío-

-Sasu, no lo abandonarás así ¿verdad?- preguntó Ariel angustiada porque eso sonaba a que el moreno ya tenía su decisión y no iba a cambiarla.

_**Sonna toge ja nani mo mamorenai yo**  
Con esas espinas tan pequeñas es imposible proteger algo,_

Sasuke negó –Nunca renunciaré a Naruto, ni a mi familia, porque los amo y es por ese amor que tampoco puedo renunciar a ellos- dijo el moreno poniendo una de sus manos en su vientre –No puedo abandonarlos, aunque me cueste la vida pelearé por ellos-

-Sasuke no, no puedes hacer eso, te vas a matar- dijo Ariel –De nada habrá servido el sacrificio de Sasuki y Naruko-

Sasuke la miró con tristeza –Lo sé, pero quiero darles la oportunidad a ellos, yo daré mi vida por ellos, sé que las probabilidades están en mi contra pero quiero intentarlo ¡No mataré voluntariamente algo que mi Naruto me dio!- Sasuke cerró fuertemente los ojos recordando a su dobe, cada abrazo, cada sonrisa, cada beso y caricia… "Mi Naruto, sabes que te amo con el alma ¿verdad? Pero no mataré a estos niños, no creas que por eso te amo menos, es solo que… no puedo vivir a cambio de sus vidas"

_**Tsuyogatte bakari no hana nanda**_

_En verdad la flor solo finge ser fuerte._

"Eres muy noble Uchiha Sasuke, y eso es lo que nosotros admiramos de ti" dijo el de 2 colas "Después de liberarnos no nos atacaste, nos respetas y nosotros respetamos vidas como la tuya, sobre todo al ser el resultado del sacrificio de alguien más"

-No quiero desperdiciar la vida de Hina-chan- dijo Sasuke –Tampoco quiero abandonar a mi familia ni al amor de mi vida, por eso lucharé- dijo ya decidido

-Ay Dios- dijo Ariel sabiendo que ya nada podía hacer por Sasuke

"Hemos venido a hacer un trato contigo" dijo el de 4 colas

"Si estás tan dispuesto a dar tu vida por los que amas entonces la darás por nuestra fuerza" dijo el de 5 colas acercándose al moreno

-¿De qué están hablando?- dijo el moreno afrontando al biju sin retroceder

En ese momento todos lo rodearon, Sasuke solo pudo cerrar los ojos y prepararse para lo inminente… una lágrima cayó al suelo y…

_**Sono toge de kizutsukanai ne sonnani mou nakanaide**_

_Por favor, no dejes que las espinas te hagan daño, y no llores así._

NxSNxS

Rafael sonrió cuando vio al rubio limpiar sus lágrimas y con la mirada decidida ir a buscar aquello que le hacía falta.

Sin embargo a penas le indicó la dirección y el rubio caminó un par de pasos, a la distancia, en la dirección señalada se elevó una enorme cúpula de energía iluminando los alrededores, solo entonces cayó en la cuenta de los enormes biju rodeando justo esa zona donde se suponía estaba lo que más quería.

Una onda expansiva los azotó haciendo que Dante despertara de golpe asustado, Mei lo abrazó para calmarlo mientras el viento se movía alterando toda la zona. Y entonces fue cuando a sus oídos llegó el grito más desgarrador que jamás antes hubieran escuchado en sus vidas…

Naruto se paralizó, su mente se puso en blanco, en lo más profundo de sus recuerdos reconoció el timbre de esa voz, era de alguien muy querido, y el solo pensar que esa persona sufría…

Sin pensarlo salió corriendo en la dirección indicada con el corazón en la garganta y las lágrimas queriendo derramarse por la angustia de no saber qué era lo que le esperaba en cuanto llegara.

_**Sono te hanasanaiyo hanasanaiyo**_

_No soltaré tu mano, no la soltaré._

NxSNxS

Cuando llegó la luz que desprendía esa inmensa cúpula de energía lo cegó por momentos, sin embargo cuando se acostumbró a la luz pudo ver que la cúpula estaba compuesta de la energía de los biju presentes, más allá la guardiana veía directo hacía la cúpula cubriendo su boca con sus manos rogando por algo al parecer. Él mismo dirigió su mirada a la concentración de energía y se sorprendió de ver entre toda esa energía a una persona.

El latido de su corazón se detuvo unos instantes para luego comenzar a latir con más fuerza y rapidez. La persona frente a él era un joven de piel blanca como la nieve, de cabellos oscuros con reflejos azules tal cual noche de invierno, pero no podía ver esos ojos pues estaban ocultos por gruesas y largas pestañas, y aunque era un joven precioso no pudo evitar sentirse mal por el rostro de dolor del joven.

Sasuke sufría en medio de esa vorágine de energía y sentimientos demoniacos, sabía que tenía que pagar un precio enorme por aquello que más quería, no se imaginó que dolería tanto pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, todo por ellos, sus bebés, por su familia…

Naruto cayó de rodillas al piso al escuchar luego los gemidos de dolor del muchacho y ver como se retorcía entre toda esa energía que le rodeaba.

"Este… ¿éste es el chico por el cual he venido hasta aquí?" se preguntó el rubio abrumado mirando al moreno "¿Éste es el chico por el cual he peleado tanto?"

Los biju veían entretenidos la batalla mental del rubio pero no podían perder la concentración de lo que estaban haciendo del moreno, a veces que en definitiva se pasaban de bondadosos… jejeje

Sasuke se revolvió ante el dolor lacerante de esa energía penetrando su ser, sin embargo los biju le habían advertido el ser fuerte, no por el dolor que sentía iba a desistir, evocando sus preciados recuerdos pudo obtener fuerzas, pronunciando en voz alta el nombre de su amor.

_**Futari de ireba iru hodo samishiku naru nara**  
Si cuanto más tiempo pasamos juntos más solos estamos,_

-Naru… Naruto- dijo soltando lágrimas de dolor, pero no pidió nada, ni que el dolor menguara a lo cual los biju sonrieron complacidos, más allá el rubio vio como esos labios de cereza lo llamaban, si, recordaba esa voz tan linda y lo bien que se escuchaba su nombre en aquellos labios que tenía el lujo de devorar hasta saciarse… ese era su esposo…

_Flashback_

_Estaban en una cueva con vista al valle del fin, ese lindo moreno estaba atado sentado mientras que él estaba de rodillas frente suyo._

_-no los culpes… por favor, yo soy el único culpable, el causante de tu dolor…- dijo el moreno._

_Naruto sonrió levemente –Ambos nos hemos hecho mucho daño, pero lo importante es cambiarlo, no podemos retroceder el tiempo y cambiar el pasado pero podemos mejorar el futuro- dijo tomándolo de las manos –Recuerda nuestra eterna promesa, tu y yo somos uno solo, Tu felicidad es la mía así como tú eres mi felicidad, si tu ríes yo rio, si tu lloras yo lloro, si tu mueres lo haré contigo, si tu caes caigo contigo para volvernos a levantar JUNTOS..._

_Creo que este ha sido nuestro mayor tropiezo, pero mira lo que nos ha dado, tenemos un maravilloso hijo por el cual hay que levantarnos y reiniciar juntos, si tú me perdonas yo te perdono, si yo te amo te pido me ames igual- Naruto lloraba y el moreno no pudo evitar derramar más lágrimas._

_-Dobe, yo ya te amo ¿recuerdas? Siempre lo he hecho- dijo el moreno._

_Naruto sonrió –Sé que soy torpe y ruidoso…-_

_-Pero lindo a tu manera- contestó el chico lindo con una hermosa sonrisa -Y yo soy un estúpido y orgulloso teme- dijo juntando sus frentes._

_-Pero eres MI teme- dijo Naruto y antes de que el otro alcanzara a decir algo selló sus labios con un tierno beso, el cual habían extrañado y añorado desde hacía mucho tiempo._

_-Te amo- murmuró el rubio._

_-Y yo a ti- contestó el moreno._

_Fin de flashback_

-No puede ser- lloró Naruto –Ese es mi teme…- las lágrimas cayeron al suelo y los biju sonrieron –Ese es mi teme, el amor de mi vida, madre de mis hijos, dueño de mis delirios…- levantó la mirada decidido sintiendo que todo se reconstruía en sus recuerdos ¿Qué diablos había estado haciendo hasta el momento? -¡SASUKEEEEEEE!-

_**Samishiku nakunaru made te wo tsunagou**_

_Entonces limitémonos a cogernos de la mano hasta que desaparezca la soledad,_

Al escuchar esa voz el moreno abrió sus ojos y volteó a mirarlo, nuevamente Zafiro y Obsidiana chocaron fusionados como uno mismo, y a Naruto no le quedó la menor duda de que ese era su amor.

-Naruto… recordaste- dijo Sasuke sonriendo entre su agonía, lo siguiente que hizo fue una mueca de dolor desconcertando al rubio

-Sasuke ¿Qué estás haciendo?- dijo el rubio preocupado, se había perdido muchas cosas por su estupidez y miedos.

-¿Tú que crees?- dijo Sasuke sin dejar de sonreírle a su rubio, llevó sus manos a su vientre –Peleo por ellos-

Naruto negó –No- dijo horrorizado comprendiendo la situación –No lo hagas Sasuke- pidió pero la mirada de su esposo no dejaba lugar a dudas, su decisión estaba tomada -¡NO PUEDES HACER ESTO!- dijo el rubio llevado por la desesperación -¡NO QUIERO PERDERTE!-

Sasuke sonrió débilmente mientras las energías a su alrededor revolvían sus cabellos despejando sus ojos nublados de tristeza.

-Naruto, sé que me amas y mucho- empezó a decir el moreno –Pero ya has sufrido mucho y aunque sé que esta decisión también es tuya no puedo permitir renunciar a ellos-

-¡Sasuke estas siendo irracional! ¡Te vas a matar!- gritó el rubio llevado por la desesperación

-No me importa- dijo el moreno sonriendo tristemente –Si con ello le doy la oportunidad a ellos-

-Sasuke- el rubio se mordió el labio, no podía comprenderlo, no podía comprender a Sasuke.

-Naruto, sé que esto te puede parecer egoísta- dijo Sasuke abrazándose a sí mismo

"Si, estas siendo egoísta en tu deseo"

-Pero yo los vi, en mis sueños. Y aunque pienses que no es más que una corazonada voy a tener fe en ese lindo sueño- dijo Sasuke cerrando los ojos –Pero más que eso me niego a matar algo que tú me has dado, esta es tu semilla plantada dentro de mí, es el amor de nosotros y me niego a matarlos por voluntad propia-

"Y no sé si soy yo el más egoísta por negarme a perderte"

-Naruto… te amo. Por favor perdóname por mis deseos egoístas- dijo el moreno con una sonrisa sincera llena de sentimiento

¿Sinceridad? Sí, porque eso era lo que no podía negarle a su rubio

¿Amor? Si, por que por amor hacía eso

¿Desesperación? Porque quería aferrarse a esa oportunidad por salvar lo que más quería

¿Fe? Porque la fe hacía milagros, porque eso era lo que le había enseñado su esposo a lo largo de los años

¿Fortaleza? Porque ahora al ver esos ojos azules sabía que todo saldría bien, si no para él para sus hijos

¿Incertidumbre? Porque no sabía que pasaría pero quería creer en lo mejor.

"Por qué creí comprenderte y no tenía ni idea de lo humano que te habías vuelto en todos estos años. Cambiaste tu odio, tu venganza, tu sequedad, tu frialdad, tu amargura… todo lo cambiaste por nosotros, por el amor a tu familia, a mí, por la oportunidad de vivir feliz, muy en el fondo siempre fuiste aquel inocente niño que amaba profundamente a todo aquel que pudiera caber en su pequeño corazón y nunca lo había notado pues eres aún muy orgulloso. Sasuke, sin duda no me equivoque al elegirte como el dueño de mi corazón."

-Naruto… todo va a estar bien, confía en mi por favor- dijo Sasuke mirándolo a los ojos

"Por qué solo me queda confiar en ti, Sasuke no me di cuenta ¿cuándo te volviste tan fuerte? ¿Cuándo dejaste de aferrarte a mí para ahora ser yo el que me aferre a ti? ¿Cuándo te volviste el pilar de mi vida?"

-Porque yo también quiero sostenerte- murmuró Sasuke

"Es hora de completarlo" dijo el biju de 5 colas

Naruto y Sasuke se sobresaltaron, Sasuke sonrió de nuevo esta vez decidido. La energía aumento comenzando a envolverlo completamente, volviéndose oscura y dificultando al rubio seguir viéndolo, pero no podía dejarlo todo así.

-¡SASUKE!- gritó a punto de perder de vista los hermosos ojos de la persona que amaba -¡TE AMO Y POR ESO CREERE SIEMPRE EN TI, PORQUE ERES EL PILAR DE MI VIDA, POR ESO SE FUERTE, PORQUE YO SIEMPRE TE ESPERARE!-

_**Chiisana sono toge de boku no te wo tatoe kizutsukete mo  
**Aunque tus pequeñas espinas hieran mi mano._

Y esa era la fuerza que él necesitaba, la fuerza que siempre tuvo, en Naruto.

La energía nubló su vista y ambos esposos se perdieron de vista. Más allá en la lejanía todos veían la energía de los biju con temor pues no sabían que planeaban. Amigos y conocidos de la pareja tenían un mal presentimiento pero rogaban con fe en sus corazones que todo saliera bien.

Mei, Akeru, Rui, Toru, Rafael y Dante llegaron cuando la oscuridad lo había consumido todo, los niños estaban a punto de llorar pero eran fuertes, más aún al ver la fortaleza de su padre que se limpió las lágrimas viendo con seriedad la situación, confiando plenamente en su esposo, en Sasuke. Ellos también confiarían en su madre.

-Todo estará bien- dijo el rubio sonriendo –Porque estamos hablando del orgulloso y testarudo Sasuke Uchiha-

_**Nanigenai koto mo itoshiku omou no wa  
Kimi to iu na no hana ga kono mune ni saita kara**  
El motivo por el que ahora aprecio hasta las cosas más simples  
Es que tú, esa flor, has florecido en mi corazón.  
_

NxSNxS

N/A: Bueno un capítulo más y el final es inminente n.n

Lamento el retraso pero es que me ahorcaron los exámenes de fin de semestre y afortunadamente salve casi todas mis materias excepto estática T-T

Ya se pasó navidad pero igual quiero creer que fue bonita para todos, ahora en cambio les deseo un feliz fin de año, que se la pasen a todo dar haciendo travesuras jejeje n.n

Gracias a todos los que se molestaron en dejarme un review, no saben lo mucho que me ayudaron, espero y este capi no los haya matado de diabetes XD

Pero bueno, hoy nada más tengo una pregunta:

_**¿Qué creen que le pase a Sasuke y a sus hijos?**_

Por cierto espero poder hacer un capi especial para todos ustedes, solo necesito que me manden todas las preguntas que quisieran hacerle a los personajes de mi historia y ya verán como nos divertiremos con el cap extra XD

Por fa no se olviden de comentar, sin más me despido, reitero que tengan un feliz año nuevo n.n


	42. PLACE TO TRY

Naruto no me pertenece, lamentablemente ToT, solo las ideas creativas que hicieron posible la realización de la trama de este fanfic y que sin el apoyo de todos ustedes hubiera quedado en la nada absoluta, por seguir hasta aquí arigato n.n

**No se olviden de leer los comentarios finales**

CAPITULO 37

Aldea oculta entre las hojas… 8 años después…

-Mamá, mamá, mira, son los hijos de Hokage-sama- un niño emocionado señalaba un poster pegado fuera de la tienda de comestibles, se escuchaba muy emocionado, su madre sonrió al leer el anuncio que su hijo señalaba -¿podemos ir? Vamos, por favor- pidió el pequeño –Me muero de ganas por ver en directo a Mei, es tan linda-

Su madre rió levemente –Valla parece que mi pequeño esta flechado- dijo divertida, el pequeño se sonrojó al escucharla –No te culpo hijo, la mayoría de jóvenes está detrás de esa muchacha-

-Si mamá pero escuche que Yusei-san no deja que ningún hombre se le acerque- dijo el niño sonriendo –Además de que ella le dio una paliza al único tipo que se atrevió a meterle mano- reía divertido

-No cabe duda que la estirpe de Hokage-sama es de temer- dijo la mujer tomando la mano de su hijo –Vamos ya es tarde si quieres ir al evento debes recoger tu cuarto-

-Awwww- se quejó el niño haciendo un puchero –Que chantajista mamá- rezongó

La mujer rió arrastrando a su hijo a casa.

NxSNxS

-Niños por última vez, recojan sus herramientas, no es divertido sentarse en un sillón con el peligro de que se te incruste un kunai en el trasero- un hombre de cabello largo, rubio y de ojos azules recorría su casa estilo tradicional recogiendo las herramientas de sus pequeños, se veía algo malhumorado porque al parecer sus peques no lo escuchaban -¡Itachi tú también maldición!- se quejó al ver que la ropa de su esposo estaba regada toda por la habitación que compartían –Les juro que esta casa parece un chiquero, yo no soy su chacha maldición- se seguía quejando hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe entrando corriendo dos chiquillos hiperactivos.

-Mamá, mamá- gritó el niño, era Kyo quien a sus once años era todo un chico listo y muy guapo con un parecido enorme a él pero con rasgos ligeramente más masculinos, y por supuesto que tenía el color de cabello y de ojos de su padre Itachi.

-Mamá, Kyo me estuvo molestando de nuevo- se quejó la niña, era una hermosa chica muy parecida a su hermano pues eran gemelos, sin embargo sus rasgos femeninos eran notorios dando como resultado una joven copia de su padre en su versión femenina, solo que ella a diferencia de su hermano tenía los ojos azules, pero ambos hermanos conservaban su cabello largo como su padre.

Deidara los miró con molestia y apareció el hombre de la familia Itachi, después del tiempo seguía siendo un apuesto hombre maduro pero su esposo bien sabía que todavía tenía mente de niño y eso solo lo molestaba más. En sus brazos el hombre de familia llevaba cargando al menor de la familia, de 8 años Kei, era el más parecido a Deidara pues sus cabellos eran rubios y su carita angelical, sin embargo era igual de frío que Itachi cuando estaban en Akatsuki, aun así era un pequeño pirómano muy inocentón aún.

-Amor, les dije que dejaran de molestarse pero no me hacen caso- rió nerviosamente el mayor pero se quedó quieto al ver a su esposo molesto -¿sucede algo corazón?- preguntó nervioso.

-No ¿Por qué habría de suceder algo?- dijo Deidara con un tono aparentemente lindo -¡Cuando estamos viviendo en un chiquero!- gritó bastante molesto dejando de lado su carita angelical

Itachi rió más nerviosamente si es que eso era posible, no era bueno hacer enojar a Dei.

-Vamos mamá, fue por una buena causa- dijo Kyo intentando suavizar el asunto

-¡No hay ninguna buena causa para dejar la casa en estas condiciones!- gritó de vuelta Deidara

-Pero mamá, Mei y Yusei nos llamaron para lo de hoy- dijo Kim sonriendo levemente –Todo está saliendo como lo planearon, te prometemos ir en este momento y limpiar nuestras habitaciones, en serio, no fue de mala fe- pidió poniendo carita de ángel

-Si quieres ahorita les prendo fuego mamá, así ya no estarán sucias las habitaciones- sonrió el pequeño Kei con toda su inocencia haciendo a Deidara suspirar y contar hasta 10, bien, sus tesoros eran a veces de lo peor pero ya que no podía cambiarlos por otros n.n

-Bueno, ¿y qué necesitaban Mei y Yusei?- preguntó Deidara calmándose y relajando el ambiente.

-Bueno al parecer necesitan más ayuda de la esperada, Kamil esta histérica, Mei es una vaga y Dante pareciera que no le importa y eso solo desespera más a la rojita bipolar- sonrió Kyo divertido

-No es bipolar, solo que no la comprenden bien- discutió Kim ligeramente ofendida

-Mujeres, uno no las llegará a comprender nunca, por eso cuando me encontré a su madre no lo deje escapar- dijo Itachi sonriendo haciendo sonrojar al rubio –Aunque a veces se parezca tanto a ellas- agregó por lo bajo pero Dei lo escuchó y le dio un zape –Pero golpea más fuerte- dijo el moreno adolorido

-Deja de estarle enseñando malas cosas a los niños, anden todos a recoger esta casa, después iremos a ver que necesitan mis sobrinos- ordenó el rubio con un aura oscura, ninguno se atrevió a contradecirle pues enfadado el rubio daba más miedo que Tsunade con su monstruosa fuerza.

NxSNxS

-¡Papá!- Gaara suspiró nunca se acostumbraría a los chillidos de su pequeña, en segundos la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe entrando la pelirroja sumamente molesta -¡¿a qué no adivinas? ¡¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Me la paso todo el día mejorando los detalles del acto y el imbécil de Yusei solo dice "Bien"! ¡Bien!- gritó airada -¡Ese imbécil no sabe decir otra cosa que bien cuando me la he matado por semanas organizando todo! ¡Y la maldita de Mei sin hacer nada! ¡Ese idiota la tiene muy consentida! ¡En cambio yo me mato del cansancio!- gritaba paseando de un lado a otro a todo pulmón

Gaara no se inmutó la gran cosa, su pequeña adolescente estaba creciendo y con ella los dolores de cabeza, pero debía ser paciente pues como aprendió las hormonas podían hacer que tus seres queridos te calificaran como lo peor del planeta. A sus 13 años era una chica muy hermosa, de largo cabello pelirrojo herencia suya por supuesto al igual que el color de piel, ojos negros herencia de su esposo, de curvas ligeras por el momento pero muy delgada y ágil, lo normal, sin embargo a su edad era ya un imán de hombres, sin embargo se sentía opacada por Mei razón por la cual la pelirroja le tenía cierta aversión.

-Ya te lo dije Kamil, si tanto odias a Yusei ¿por qué sigues ayudándolo?- preguntó con paciencia y lo más suave que pudo, no era la primera vez que su hija llegaba gritándole los doscientos y tantos defectos del primogénito del Hokage.

-Hay papá pues porque el torpe no puede hacer nada sin mí- dijo Kamil como si fuera obvio pero Gaara solo la miraba fijo, esa no era la respuesta que buscaba pero tampoco la iba a presionar para que dijera lo que ella misma no quería reconocer y lo que Sai había tenido que explicarle a él, no podía creer que su pequeña creciera tan rápido.

-De acuerdo quizás exagero pero es cierto que Mei solo se la pasa atrayendo a tanto hombre se le atraviese enfrente y ella ni sus luces, me frustra el cómo es, ¡ja! Ni que fuera tan bonita- se siguió quejando la pelirroja

-No te he enseñado a hablar así de otras personas Kamil- le recordó el pelirrojo como el padre responsable que era

-Lo sé pero me exaspera tanto, es mi amiga y la admiro en cierta forma, después de todo ella protegió la aldea en la guerra de los demonios (contra Sakura, ese nombre se le dio oficialmente n.n)- dijo Kamil calmándose un poco –Yo me quedé en los refugios mientras ella buscaba el salvar a aquellos que siempre la menospreciaron, ahora todos la quieren, me siento tan inútil, solo quiero que él me reconozca- dijo la chica sentándose a su lado de su padre que la abrazó por lo hombros en un gesto de apoyo.

-Me recuerdas demasiado a esos dos- dijo Gaara sonriendo levemente

-¿a quién?- preguntó Kamil desinteresada

-Sasuke y Naruto- dijo Gaara –Naruto también solo quería que Sasuke lo reconociera y ya viste como terminaron-

Kamil se sonrojó un poco -¡No! ¡Yo no quiero al imbécil de Yusei de esa forma!- gritó poniéndose de pie agitando mucho los brazos

Gaara sonrió –Yo nunca dije eso, tu solita lo asumiste- dijo burlón y Kamil se dio cuenta de que nuevamente las palabras de su audaz padre la habían enredado sonsacándole cosas que le daban vergüenza

-Me… mejor me voy a ver lo de… eso…- tartamudeó para luego salir corriendo de ahí, en el camino se topó con Sai que llevaba en brazos a su hermanito de 3 años Hiroki, el pequeño era tal y como su nombre lo decía alegría abundante y fuerza, era un pequeño ángel de cabellos negros y ojos aguamarina, le gustaba corretear por ahí y jugar sobre todo, pero lo que más le gustaba era dormir con sus padres y seguir los pasos de su hermana a quien admiraba mucho, claro que nunca se lo decía porque sabía que lo que ella quería era que Yusei la mirara, por eso cada vez que podía fastidiaba al mayor que le robaba la atención de su hermana, pero eso claro nadie más lo sabía, su carita inocente no decía nada n.n

Nada más verla el pequeño se bajó de los brazos del moreno y echo a correr detrás de su hermana, Kamil se sobresaltó cuando una manita tomó la suya pero le sonrió a su hermanito y se lo llevo con ella.

Sai seguía como siempre, claro que sus rasgos al igual que los de Gaara eran más maduros, pero ya sabía manejar muy bien las emociones y el pelirrojo ya sabía cómo llevar una familia, después de tantos problemas eran una buena familia, con sus problemas y demás pero eran muy unidos.

-Bueno Kazekage-sama creo que tiene tiempo en su agenda el día de hoy- dijo Sai acercándose a su esposo y pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del pelirrojo.

Gaara sonrió abrazando a su esposo por la cintura -Si, tengo un poco de tiempo- dijo para luego besarlo, de verdad que agradecía esos momentos con su esposo.

NxSNxS

-Papá, dice mamá que te apresures, el evento comenzara pronto y aún no elige que ponerse- una hermosa niña de cabello castaño y ojos color avellana llegó de un salto al techo de su casa donde se encontraba su perezoso padre, era nada más y nada menos que la primogénita del perezoso Shikamaru y la ruda Temari, era Kitai quien a sus 10 años era una ninja en entrenamiento en jutsus de viento y sombra muy decidirá pero por demás relajada ante cualquier circunstancia.

-Que problemático- murmuró el Nara sentándose en el suelo pues había estado recostado mirando las nubes.

-No digas eso, yo no le voy a ayudar, es mucho problema, sobretodo porque siempre pregunta '¿Crees que le guste a tu padre?' así que es mejor que te pregunte a ti directamente- se quejó la niña con tranquilidad.

Shikamaru suspiró para luego ponerse en pie -Ya que, a esa mujer la escogí yo- dijo para luego ir a ver -Temari- susurró por lo bajo.

Kitai sonrió, sabía que a pesar de las pocas ganas de su padre y de siempre pensar que su madre era problemática él de verdad la amaba, lo malo era que mama era muy susceptible estando en pleno embarazo, lo bueno es que su padre era un genio para saber tratarla.

NxSNxS

-Date prisa Suigetsu, deja de estar perdiendo el tiempo, acabo de llegar del hospital maldición- se quejó la pelirroja, a estas alturas de su vida lucía bastante joven, pero lo que más la diferenciaba era que ahora llevaba su hermoso cabello rojo corto, por lo demás seguía siendo igual de malhumorada y mandona, sobre todo para con su esposo.

Suigetsu asomó la cabeza desde la habitación de su primogénito –Nunca cambias mujer, estoy cambiando a Mine- dijo alzando una ceja -¿Por qué la prisa?- interrogó entrando de nuevo a la habitación, la pelirroja bufó y le siguió entrando a la habitación de su hijo, era una habitación decorada de celeste con muchos dibujos de peces, la cuna estaba en una esquina mientras que Suigetsu estaba del otro lado sobre la mesita cambiando de pañal a su peque de 10 meses.

El nene de nombre Mine tenía 10 meses de edad, de ojos purpúreos y cabello rojo la perfecta mezcla de sus padres pero un celoso cuando se trataba de su madre, no hablaba aún pero sus miraditas lo decían todo, era muy lindo.

-El evento con los hijos del hokage, pero recuerda que prometimos ir por…- dijo Karin pero en ese momento se escuchó la puerta abriéndose y voces de personas entrando –olvídalo, ya llegaron-

-Listo, mi adorable hijo está muy guapo- dijo el peliblanco alzando al bebé en brazos mientras éste reía y luego miraba a su madre pidiéndole que lo cargase moviendo y estirando sus manitas en su dirección.

Karin sonrió y fue a quitarle su nene a su padre.

-¿están en casa?- por la puerta se asomó un hombre grande de cabello naranja y complexión robusta.

-Hola Juugo ¿listo para llevar a los chicos al parque antes del evento?- saludó Karin

Juugo sonrió –Seguro- dijo y detrás de él se asomaron tres cabecitas idénticas de cabello naranja y ojos oscuros.

Eran en realidad trillizos, dos niñas y un niño, Chie y Aoi eran las niñas y el niño era Eri. Tenían tres años de edad y eran muy tímidos, suponían que habían heredado el carácter amable de su madre Ayame que falleció después del parto, a Juugo aún ahora le dolía la muerte de su querida esposa pero sus hijos eran su consuelo, el pequeño Kai ahora era un niño de 10 años, un buen estudiante de la medicina ninja, de cabello castaño como su madre y ojos rojos como su padre. Su abuelo el dueño de Ichiraku insistía en que los trillizos heredarían su legado.

-Bueno vámonos, seguro Kai nos alcanzará allá- dijo Suigetsu sonriendo para acercarse a los niños cargando al pequeño Eri que rió llamándolo tío.

Juugo en cambio cargó a sus niñas que saludaron a Karin como su tía.

-Se ve que ni nos ha pasado el tiempo encima- sonrió la pelirroja feliz saliendo detrás de los hombres con rumbo al parque para que jugaran los pequeños, después de todo desde que Sasuke formó Taka ellos eran como una familia.

NxSNxS

-Ya llegué- por fin después de una semana de misión Kakashi Hatake regresaba a su hogar, a sus 46 años resultaba un poco fatigante ser mandado a misiones tan extensas pero sobretodo extrañaba muchísimo a su familia.

-¡Estamos en el patio!- se escuchó la voz del moreno al que tanto amaba.

Se quitó el protector frontal, las sandalias y los guantes y se dirigió al patio viendo como ahí se encontraban Iruka tal y como lo recordaba, a sus 42 años el profesor seguía demostrando vitalidad y sabiduría y lo notaba por la forma en la que jugaba con sus hijos en el jardín, se trataba de un niño de 7 años de cabello castaño claro y ojos negros de nombre Hikaru y otro pequeño de 5 años de nombre Shun cuyos ojos eran castaños y su cabello plateado, sin embargo la tez de ambos era del color de su padre.

Los tres estaban jugando guerrillas con globos rellenos de agua, el jardín estaba completamente mojado y el pequeño Shun aprovechó para hacer un charco de lodo que usó contra su madre y hermano, a estas alturas los tres estaban sucios a más no poder pero reían como enanos.

Kakashi sonrió ante la linda imagen de sus retoños y esposo bañados de lodo.

-Vaya, parece que se divierten, que malos, yo estoy aquí solito y completamente limpio y muy trist...- dijo el peliplata pero fue interrumpido por una bola de lodo que le dio directo en la cara manchando su máscara y resbalando hasta manchar su uniforme.

-Ya no seas payaso, ven acá- rió Iruka siendo él el responsable de tan atroz ataque.

-Payaso, payaso- canturrearon los niños divertidos señalando a su padre.

-Ya no hay respeto- suspiró Kakashi para luego ir con su familia –Solo sepan que más tarde tenemos que reunirnos con los chicos Uchiha-

-Si ya lo sé- dijo Iruka riendo –Todo está calculado-

-En ese caso- dijo el peliplata haciendo sellos de manos –Jutsu secreto: guerra de lodo- dijo para luego tirarse sobre los niños y revolcándose en el lodo riendo y haciéndole cosquillas a sus hijos que se retorcían rogando por piedad

-No para por favor, para- rogaban lo niños riendo

Iruka suspiró mirando al cielo –Adoro a mi familia-

NxSNxS

En el salón Nodame se veía a toda la gente pasando de un lado a otro con sillas y demás aparatos, al fondo se encontraba un escenario y arriba se encontraba un muchacho MUY apuesto, y cuando digo MUY me refiero a MUY porque todas las chicas estaban detrás de él.

Era alto, de tez ligeramente bronceada, complexión atlética, ojos color índigo afilados y brillantes, cabello negro con mechones rubios al frente y que se peinaba levantado de atrás. Conocido por ser un capitán Anbu de los mejores, además de ser carismático y valiente, un genio muy poderoso y con una voluntad sorprendente.

-Kyaa, mira es Yusei-senpai-

Así es, se trataba de Yusei quien a sus 19 años contaba con un enorme grupo de admiradoras, en ese momento se encontraba afinando detalles en el lugar, no tenía misiones y esperaba a sus amigos y a los padres de estos. Era la mezcla perfecta de los genes de sus padres y con la ayuda de Toru podía modificar su aspecto a como diera su gana, por esta vez estaba bien pues tenía los rasgos de como siempre debió haber sido.

-Yusei, no encuentro a Dante- una voz femenina le llamó, volteó y se encontró con su hermana.

Mei Noa era una muchacha de ya 14 años, era alta, lo normal para su edad, delgada y de buenas proporciones, su tez era blanca, su cabello negro con mechones rojos como el fuego en toda su cabellera que era lacia y brillante y le llegaba hasta la cintura, sus ojos eran perlados, rasgados, muy atrayentes, siempre cubiertos detrás de esas gafas de sellado. Pero eso solo le agregaba más atractivo, la adolescente era todo un imán de hombres pero ella era muy digna y peligrosa.

A sus 14 años era una chunnin muy capaz, un poco distraída como el sexto hokage y algo torpe pero muy decidida y seria... A veces.

-¿Ya lo buscaste con Ariel?- preguntó Yusei tomando un destornillador.

-Ni siquiera sé dónde puede estar ella- dijo Mei cruzándose de brazos.

Yusei sonrió divertido -Hay hermana pareces una novia celosa, siempre vigilándolo- dijo

Mei se sonrojó un poco -Eso no es verdad, me preocupo por él, prácticamente se crió conmigo, es como un hermanito más- dijo melancólicamente -Tal vez deba mandar a buscarlo con Rui- dijo pensativa

-No es necesario, estoy aquí- dijo otra voz, se trataba de un chico lindo, era de mediana estatura, normal en su edad (12 años), de complexión delgada pero atlética, de tez blanca y ojos preciosos de color miel, cabello corto lacio castaño oscuro. Era un buen chico, muy bondadoso y noble pero algo reservado pues sabía que no debía apegarse tanto a los humanos pues él solo era mitad humano y su madre le estaba enseñando a usar sus poderes de guardián y Rafael empezaba a verlo como un elemento valioso pues tenía sentimientos humanos muy fuertes los cuales eran su mayor fortaleza. Y por supuesto que era también muy acosado, inclusive pasaba mucho tiempo con Yusei pues eran como hermanos.

-Gracias a Kami- dijo Mei -estaba por ponerme a gritar como loca- admitió un poco sonrojada -Estoy nerviosa, es mi primera vez-

Yusei que estaba tomando agua en ese momento la escupió de golpe y comenzó a toser como loco. Cuando pasó miró a Mei acusadoramente, la chica lo miró inocentemente.

-¿Qué te sucede niisan?- preguntó sorprendida, Yusei solo le mando una mirada inquisidora, Mei no lo comprendió y el joven solo suspiró derrotado, su hermana aún era inocente, bastaba con no permitir que nadie la tocara.

-Bueno y ¿para qué me querían? ¿Va a haber otra práctica?- preguntó Dante curioso.

-No en realidad, solo que me gusta saber que todo estará listo a tiempo ¿Ya avisaste a Ariel y Neji?- preguntó Mei ansiosa.

Dante asintió –Papá dijo que vendría puntual, mamá no me dijo sí o no pero estoy casi seguro de que vendrá, después de todo, tiene que cuidarlos a ustedes también… desde ese día- el chico sonrió un poco.

Mei asintió, no tenía que recordarlo -¿y Kamil ya está en camino?- preguntó intentando distraer los ánimos.

-Sip, fue con Gaara-san, iba a buscar ropa extra, sospecho que para impresionar a Yusei-niisan- dijo el chico sonriendo con cierto tono insinuante.

Mei rió –El único bobo que no lo nota es él- dijo mirando a lo lejos a su hermano que estaba absorto ahora leyendo un pergamino.

-Hablando de eso, no me has contestado- dijo el chico mirándola directo a los ojos, Mei le regresó la mirada y se sonrojo un poco -¿necesitas más tiempo?- preguntó preocupado

Mei asintió –Descuida, somos jóvenes, tenemos mucho tiempo- dijo sonriendo

Dante hizo un puchero –Pero que conste, si alguien se acerca mucho a ti conocerá el filo de mi espada- gruño.

Mei rió –Eres muy lindo Dante, pero ten por seguro que si alguien se sobrepasa tendrás que esperar a después de que yo acabe con él- le sonrió.

"Yo no me refería exclusivamente a sus acosadores" pensó Dante pero le sonrió a la chica cuando ésta le acaricio la mejilla.

-Bueno chicos, es hora de ponerse en marcha, Kamil ha llegado- dijo Yusei interrumpiendo el momento de los chicos.

"Creen que no me he dado cuenta, pero estos se traen algo desde hace mucho" pensó Yusei pero decidió no darle importancia, después de todo esos dos todavía eran jóvenes, no tenía que preocuparse hasta dentro de un par de años más.

NxSNxS

Por fin era el momento, afuera atardecía bañando el cielo de colores naranjas, los favoritos de aquel ruidoso rubiecito que antaño se la pasaba corriendo haciendo travesuras y armando revuelo por toda la aldea.

En ese famoso y enorme salón fue donde una vez se llevó a cabo el festejo de la boda de dos fabulosos shinobi, ¿una boda entre hombres? No era un tabú pero tampoco era muy común, sobre todo cuando fue el héroe de la villa el que desposó al que una vez fue un miembro de un clan prestigiado y que luego fue un renegado y criminal.

Gran parte de la aldea se encontraba congregada en el lugar, entre los lugares prestigiados, por así decirlo, se encontraban amigos y familiares de aquellos shinobi tan poderosos. Se podía ver a Iruka y su pervertido esposo junto con sus dos pequeños. Más allá estaban Itachi y Dei, el mayor cargaba a su hijo menor mientras sus otros dos gemelos estaban seguramente detrás del escenario. Gaara y Sai estaban con su hijo menor esperando ver aparecer a su hija mayor. Más allá se veía a la familia de Shikamaru aquel shinobi tan aburrido con una esposa tan gritona, ¿Quién lo diría? Más atrás estaban los que alguna vez fueron el famoso equipo Taka, aquellos que nunca se rindieron por poner a salvo a aquella persona que los rescato de aquella serpiente, a su alrededor sus chiquillos jugaban a pesar de que uno de ellos tan solo era un nene. Uno poco delante estaban Ino y su esposo Chouji, nadie pensó que aquella diva se fijaría en el gordito glotón de la aldea y que tendrían un par de hijitos idénticos a mamá, Yuka y Yuki. También estaban varios miembros de la ex organización Akatsuki con sus respectivas parejas, pero la más destacable eran Nagato y Konan con sus hijitos hiperactivos corriendo por ahí. Hanabi y Lee también estaban presentes, ellos solo tenían a un peque que estaba dormido en brazos de su madre. Más allá estaban Kiba y Shino, el primero contaba ya con una panza de 6 meses, mientras que el otro cargaba a un nene de 2 añitos que no se le quería despegar. Detrás de todos ellos los senseis de todos los hombres y mujeres que alguna vez fueron sus alumnos, incluso la godaime y su asistente estaban presentes.

En fin, había mucha gente, y detrás del escenario Mei bebía una soda mientras veía a Kamil caminando de un lado a otro buscando que ponerse pues por accidente se había manchado su chaqueta, curiosamente con la misma soda que ahora la ojiperla tomaba de lo más tranquila.

-Maldición, demonios, ¿por qué a mí?- repetía la pelirroja, y cada vez que veía a Mei de lo más tranquila ella se estresaba más

Mei espero hasta terminar su soda y se levantó del sillón donde estaba –A ver Kamil, respira, este asunto no te ayudara, recuerda que las cosas se hacen mejor con calma- dijo la chica

Kamil la miro enojada –No me digas que me calme fue culpa tuya y de esa estúpida soda que ahora está en tu estómago- recriminó

Mei levantó una ceja –Hey, yo no tuve la culpa, fue del baboso que intentó meterme mano- se defendió

-Si, y tú brincaste de gusto- dijo la pelirroja buscando en el perchero alguna chaqueta pues no podía salir así como iba, se moriría de pena.

Mei frunció el ceño -¿estás insinuando que me gusta que me metan mano?- dijo seriamente

-Cree lo que quieras- dijo la pelirroja sin mirarla

La mirada de Mei se oscureció pero suspiró -Kamil… a veces eres muy idiota - dijo por lo bajo.

Kamil se volvió a mirarla extrañada –Mei ¿dijiste algo?- preguntó con cierto recelo.

-Absolutamente nada - dijo Mei cerrando los ojos calmándose para luego darse la vuelta –Busca en el armario del fondo, quizás encuentres algo que pueda quedarte bien ahí-

Kamil un poco extrañada lo hizo –Esta es tu ropa ¿no?- dijo mientras rebuscaba -¡Esto es perfecto!- exclamo feliz cuando encontró algo, Mei solo sonrió un poco mientras se cruzaba de brazos, luego abandono el lugar cerrando la puerta con seguro.

-Soy un ángel- dijo Mei feliz de si misma por no decirle nada a Kamil por sus insultos.

NxSNxS

-Están tardando mucho- se dijo por lo bajo el chico de ojos miel.

-Tranquilo mi casi cuñado- dijo Yusei colocando su mano sobre el hombro del chico haciéndolo sonrojar un poco –Seguro vendrán, es más te lo prometo-

Ambos estaban en el cuarto de máquinas ya listos con su atuendo de presentación, Yusei llevaba un pantalón negro entallado, una playera manga 3/4 negra con un dragón chino plateado estampado al frente, las sandalias ninja negras y muñequeras azul marino.

Dante llevaba jeans azules y una platera manga corta blanca con dibujos abstractos en negro estampados al frente, sus sandalias ninja azules y llevaba una banda en la frente de color blanco con un símbolo con alas, el símbolo de los ángeles guardianes.

-Supongo que solo me queda confiar en ti- dijo el menor en un suspiro.

-Oye, me ofendes, al igual que mi padre dijo algún día "Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas"- dijo el joven sonriendo

-Entonces mejor me voy antes de que empieces a vanagloriarte por el simple hecho de que yo nunca me perdería algo verdaderamente importante para mi hijo- dijo Neji llegando al lugar apareciendo de entre las sombras, Yusei rió nerviosamente pero no comentó nada, el Hyuga tenía razón y de nada le servía buscar excusas. Dante en cambio sonrió y corrió a abrazar a su padre, hacía rato que no lo veía, entre las misiones del Hyuga y sus propios entrenamientos de guardián y de ninja se veían muy poco.

-Qué bueno que viniste oto-san- dijo el chico contento, porque eso solo significaba que su madre también estaba cerca, ella siempre aparecía donde estuviera su padre.

-No me lo perdería por nada- aseguró el Hyuga.

Entonces apareció Mei, ella llevaba en esos momentos una falda blanca pegada con una abertura del costado derecho para más movilidad, era muy corta pero cubría lo necesario, además llevaba debajo una licra azul corta y muy pegada. Arriba llevaba una blusa azul de mangas anchas como las de un kimono con un escote que dejaba expuestos sus hombros, en sus manos protectores (N/A: De esos que usaba Sasuke debajo de su camisa blanca en su primer encuentro con Naruto en Naruto Shippuden), en sus piernas vendajes y en sus pies sus sandalias ninja de color blanco, sin duda un buen contraste con su largo cabello negro con mechones rojos y sus ojos perlados ocultos tras sus lentes azules trasparentes.

-Bueno, vamos que la gente se comenzará a impacientar- dijo la chica con renovados ánimos

-¿Y Kamil?- pregunto Yusei extrañado, pues hace rato había visto a la pelirroja muy histérica.

-Ya llegue- dijo la mencionada llegando algo agitada.

Ella llevaba un short corto de color lila con unas calcetas altas de color negro, sus sandalias lilas, en sus manos llevaba guantes sin dedos negros y en cuanto a su blusa llevaba un simple top lila debajo de una blusa negra de red que dejaba ver todo lo demás, sin embargo su cabello rojo tapaba un poco de adelante y toda su espalda.

-Estoy lista- dijo la pelirroja decidida.

-Bien vamos afuera- dijo Yusei sin prestarle atención al asunto.

De inmediato los chicos salieron mientras que Kamil detuvo a Mei

-Oye gracias, te debo una- dijo la chica de cabello rojo

Mei se sorprendió por ello pero sonrió –No fue nada, olvídalo, de todos modos el bobo de mi hermano no lo noto- dijo algo burlona haciendo sonrojar a la pelirroja –No te preocupes, lo notara tarde o temprano, anda vamos, hemos practicado mucho para eso- dijo tomándola de la mano para jalarla afuera donde los esperaban su hermano y amigos.

Kamil se sorprendió, la maldita de Mei lo sabía todo y sin embargo no dejaba de sonreírle, sin duda una de las mejores características del ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente.

Era sorprendente, todo el lugar estaba a reventar, mucha gente había ido a mirarlos, Yusei trago en seco viendo a la multitud entre la que se encontraban sus múltiples clubs de fans, no solo suyos, también de su hermana y del mismo Dante, Kamil estaba de suerte, la mayoría de sus fans estaban en Suna.

Algo nervioso el joven de 19 años se acercó al micrófono al centro del escenario donde estaban.

-Buenas noches- saludó a la multitud, su voz resonando por todo el lugar mientras la gente guardaba silencio expectante –Espero que no estén aquí cuando podrían estar en otro sitio más importante- bromeó un poco y solo seguía el silencio.

-Ejem- se aclaró la garganta –Seamos honestos es la primera vez que hacemos esto y no sé cómo empezar, así que mejor no diré nada- dijo Yusei sonrojándose un poco lo cual solo aumento los chillidos y sonidos de ternura de todas sus fans y también de las madres de todos los presentes, cuantas no querían que ese chico fuera su hijo, era tan guapo y tan lindo.

Mei sonrió tomando el otro micrófono –Yu-chan te salvaré de hacer el ridículo- rió la chica haciendo que el público riera y sus fans la alabaran –Bueno, como dijo mi hermano mejor empezamos ya- rio de forma encantadora, los hombres estaban embobados.

Los chicos se acercaron a la parte de atrás del escenario donde ya los esperaban los gemelos Kyo y Kim vestidos con uniformes de colegio casi idénticos.

-¿listos?- pregunto Yusei y los gemelos sonrieron contentos –Bien allá vamos-

NxSNxS

(Empieza la música n.n)

Cuando el escenario se ilumino por completo delante de ellos estaba una banda (N/A: No sé si había instrumentos así en esa época, pero digamos que si n.n)

Yusei con una hermosa guitarra eléctrica de color rojo, a su lado estaba su hermana con otra guitarra de color azul, del otro lado estaba Kamil con un bajo eléctrico de color negro. Detrás de ellos estaba Dante detrás de la batería, a un lado estaban los gemelos detrás de los micrófonos eran los encargados de los efectos especiales y además coristas.

La música la empezó Yusei tocando la guitarra con maestría seguido de su hermana, Kamil y el pequeño Dante. La gente se emocionó mientras Yusei se acercó al micrófono y empezó a cantar.

_**FIGHT!**_

_Ya!_

La voz de Yusei era de lo mejor, varonil y melodiosa.

_**Furishibaru dake sa  
Saigo no itteki mo  
**no puedo aguantar_

_Luchare hasta ganar_

Mientras los chicos se desenvolvían en el escenario una persona apareció y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a esos niños ya siendo todos unos artistas, inclusive, pareciese que esa canción estaba destinada a ser escuchada por él.

_**MUDA ni dekinai kara  
NOW IS THE TIME TO GO**_

_Yo tengo que seguir_

_Tomare yo una decisión_

Si, esa canción lo transportó a aquellos días… angustiosos días.

_Flashback_

_La luz cubrió el cielo por lo que parecieron horas más solo fueron unos minutos en los cuales el mundo pareció detenerse. Cuando todo concluyó ni Sasuke ni los bijus… ni siquiera Naruto… ni Gaara… los biju y sus jinchuuriki habían desaparecido en todo el lugar._

_Fin flashback_

Yusei agitó la cabeza cuando a su mente llegaron esos recuerdos, la desesperación que sintió cuando al dispersarse la esfera de energía de los bijus en la cual se encontraba su madre no había nadie, ni su madre ni su padre, ni los bijuus, luego se enteró que tampoco estaba Gaara. Días más tarde les informaron que el jinchuuriki de las ocho colas también había desaparecido.

_**Ikudo to naku kimi to  
Egaita yume wa**_

_El sueño que yo pude ver_

_Es un gran recuerdo_

Esos días fueron angustiantes, no sabía nada de sus padres, la guerra había devastado el lugar, la reconstrucción era muy lenta, Tsunade había retomado su puesto y todos extrañaban al rubio hiperactivo, los ánimos de la familia disminuyeron, de repente todos extrañaban al Yusei alegre y lindo.

En el público aquella persona sonrió, había escuchado de todos lados como es que ese suceso había afectado a aquellos jóvenes tan vivarachos. No los culpaba, él se sentía de lo peor en esos momentos.

_**Ima koe to natte  
Mune wo sasu  
**que no logro comprender_

_Pues es invento_

_Flashback_

_-¿dónde..? ¿Dónde estoy?- con cuidado se puso de pie, estaba en un gran espacio en blanco totalmente, poco a poco todo comenzó a tomar forma, techo, piso, paredes, eran enormes, era un enorme salón, todo a su alrededor esa de piedra y tenía símbolos que no conocía por todos lados, solo reconoció algunos como los de los elementos, pero los demás parecían ser un lenguaje muy antiguo._

_-¿Hay alguien aquí?- preguntó al aire, solo entonces notó que por vestimenta llevaba un traje blanco con una gabardina roja de flamas negras en el borde inferior -¿¡Qué demonios está pasando aquí?- gritó ya desesperado del maldito silencio, demonios que él no era una persona muy paciente._

_-Estas en un lugar sagrado, así que tranquilízate- se sobresaltó al escuchar esa voz, se dio la vuelta y ante él encontró a un hombre sumamente atractivo, de piel blanca, cabello blanco, lacio y largo hasta la cintura, ojos de un intenso y exótico color verde, tenía orejas de perro en lugar de orejas humanas, garras en lugar de uñas y cinco colas blancas ondeaban detrás de él, llevaba una simple túnica blanca._

_-¿quién eres tú?- preguntó aturdido retrocediendo -¿dónde estamos? ¿Qué es este lugar?-_

_-Mi nombre es Kokuou, soy el biju de 5 colas- se presentó el hombre de blanco –Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki este es el lugar sagrado donde antiguamente fuimos creados por el sabio de los seis caminos, aquí nacimos y aquí es donde se debe completar la unión- _

_-¿unión?- repitió Naruto desconcertado, pero sobresaltado al recordar algo -¿dónde está mi esposo? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?¿dónde están todos los demás?- preguntó de corrido angustiado._

_-Calma Naruto, una pregunta a la vez, todos tus amigos y familia siguen en Konoha, nosotros los trajimos aquí, los biju están aquí mismo, solo que aparecerán hasta que te revelen su verdadero nombre- dijo Kokuou con calma_

_-¿Su verdadero nombre?- _

_-El sabio de los seis caminos nos los dio, pero ustedes los humanos se les hizo más fácil nombrarnos por nuestra naturaleza, jamás se tomaron la molestia de conocernos, no que nos importara pero es esencial para que esto continúe, tu esposo ya decidió su precio, tú debes decidir también- explicó Kokuou_

_**IT'S NOT CRAZY FIGHT AND TRY**_

_No estoy loco, lucharé!_

_-¿Qué le pasó a Sasuke?- preguntó Naruto impaciente._

_-Choumei- fue lo que dijo Kokuou llamando a su hermano biju_

_Un enorme insecto azul con 7 alas apareció de inmediato ocupando solo una pequeña parte del lugar, justo del lado izquierdo._

_-Saiken- llamó Kokuou y a un lado de Choumei apareció una enorme babosa de azul claro casi blanco, con 6 colas._

_-Son Goku- continuo Kokuou y apareció un enorme mono de color de pelaje rojizo con cuatro colas con púas, se colocó frente a Saiken._

_-Isopu-_

_Apareció una enorme tortuga de color verdoso, con tres colas lleno de púas, piel rugosa color rojo, se colocó a un lado de Son._

_-Shukaku- _

_Delante se apareció Gaara el cual parecía tan desconcertado como el rubio y al igual que él portaba ropa blanca pero con una gabardina celeste._

_-Gyuuki-_

_También apareció otro hombre moreno de vestimentas blancas, era rubio y portaba unas gafas oscuras. (Killer Bee n.n)_

_-Matatabi- dijo y de inmediato apareció un enorme gato que parecía hecho de flamas azules con espirales negras. Tenía dos colas, pero lo que más llamó la atención fue que estaba sentado medio echado con sus colas hacía adelante y acostado entre esas colas estaba un hombre joven de piel pálida y cabello negro._

_-Sasuke- dijo el rubio corriendo hacia donde su esposo, apenas se acercó tomó su mano notándola cálida, se veía en buen estado, al parecer solo estaba durmiendo. Se veía aún más hermoso de lo que recordaba, y tan pacífico._

_-Y dentro de ti yace Kurama- completó Kokuou._

_Al parecer Naruto no estaba prestando atención pero asintió de acuerdo. Volteó a ver al hombre de blanco._

_-¿qué se supone debo decidir?- preguntó seriamente._

_-Lo que vas a hacer con nosotros- dijo el hombre de 5 colas._

_**FIGHT!  
**Ya!_

_-Ya no queremos volver a ser utilizados como armas de guerra- dijo Choumei –Ya suficiente se nos ha degradado con las historias de guerras pasadas-_

_-¿y qué es lo que puedo hacer yo por ustedes?- preguntó el rubio sin dejar de contemplar a su esposo acariciando su mano tiernamente._

_-Cuando el sabio de los seis caminos nos dejó nos dijo que algún día volveríamos a ser uno solo- dijo Saiken –El confiaba en que encontraríamos a una persona que nos guiaría por el camino correcto algún día-_

_-Naruto, tú has hecho grandes cosas, y aunque también te has equivocado en tu camino varias veces, tenemos la certeza de que tú eres libre, libre de maldad y de la cadena de odio que nos condenó- dijo Son_

_-Y también de que tú eres él que hará la diferencia en este mundo ninja, tú y tu familia- dijo Isopu –No por nada ese chiquillo pudo lograr lo que hizo- dijo mirando a Sasuke_

_-No todos los días se encuentran niños capaces de luchar contra los biju como iguales, se hizo daño a si mismo pero lo que nos interesa es por qué lo hizo- dijo Choumei_

_**Furuitatsu shoudou mo  
Moeagaru jounetsu mo**  
Despertó el vigor_

_Que hay en mi interior_

_-Naruto ¿tú qué harías por él?-_

_Naruto sonrió levemente –Esa pregunta está fácil- dijo notándose la decisión en su mirada –Él es mi mundo, mi universo, yo haría TODO por él-_

_Los biju se miraron entre si –Esto es lo que haremos, haremos un pacto contigo- dijo Isopu_

_-Nosotros somos los biju, los seres más poderosos del planeta, nacimos del odio y el mal del mundo, pero no para propagarlo sino para extinguirlo, sin embargo el ser humano nos ha dado un uso egoísta- dijo Son_

_-Lo que queremos es volver a ser uno de nuevo, tal como nos dijo el Sabio- dijo Matatabi _

_-Así ya nadie podrá hacer uso incorrecto de nuestro poder- dijo Kokuou_

_-Y tú serás nuestro contenedor- dijo Saiken_

_Naruto se sorprendió, si el apenas podía manejarse a gusto con Kyubi ¿Como lo haría con los otros ocho? Además Gaara y el otro sujeto podían morir al serles extraídos sus bijuu._

_-No te preocupes por ellos estarán bien- dijo Son_

_-No los forzaremos- dijo Choumei_

_-También es su decisión- dijo Matatabi _

_Gaara miraba todo tranquilo –Por mí no hay problema, Shukaku es más una maldición que una bendición- dijo seriamente_

_-Esto no se ve bien, pero por el bien de todos podemos ceder- dijo Killer Bee como un canto de rap, muy malo por cierto._

_-No sé cómo poder lograr eso- dijo Naruto algo abrumado pero por otro lado esos demonios confiaban en él, vieron algo en él. Él no se creía con todas esas capacidades pero también era cierto que nunca defraudaba a quienes confiaban en él, solo una vez había pasado con la persona más importante de su vida y solo por él no volvería a cometer el mismo error dos veces._

_Corte de Flashback_

_**Kotoba ni naranakerya  
YOU'RE GONNA TRY TO GO**_

_Que se transformará _

_En una motivación_

Yusei sonrió recordando luego la felicidad que lo invadió cuando superaron todo, sin duda los días habían sido difíciles pero no por eso se dejaron vencer. Mei de inmediato empezó a trabajar duro para ganarse el reconocimiento de la gente aunque con todo lo hecho durante la guerra ya no había nadie que no supiera de ella.

Pronto ella y Kamil se hicieron amigas sobre todo porque al ser aceptada por su padre pelirrojo la rojita buscaba más la compañía de otros, y acercarse a Mei la hacía ver desde otra perspectiva al que fue su enemigo Yusei.

Mei sonrió, esos habían sido días memorables… con más ánimos se unió a cantar con su hermano, después de todo ellos habían compuesto esas canciones, en honor a ellos… a sus padres…

_Flashback_

_-Muy bien Naruto colócate en el centro de la sala- dijo Kokuou y Naruto soltó la mano de su esposo para hacer lo pedido –Pase lo que pase no debes tener miedo, no debes arrepentirte- _

_Naruto asintió –Si esto es para poder volver y que todo tenga un buen final, entonces estoy listo- dijo el rubio con la mirada decidida –Soportare los poderes de todos, soportare su carga en el mundo, yo me encargare de que estén juntos y que nunca los vuelvan a usar como un arma-_

_-Inicia el ritual entonces- dijo Kokuou y todos los biju comenzaron a emanar su chakra incluso Gaara y Killer Bee soltaban chakra sin siquiera proponérselo_

_Matatabi miró hacia abajo cuando sintió movimiento en sus colas, Sasuke se estaba moviendo, lamentablemente no despertaría para ver eso, para cuando lo hiciera todo ya no sería como él lo recordaba._

_Naruto miró con una sonrisa a Sasuke y todo se cubrió con chakra de colores para luego ser cubierto por la oscuridad._

_Fin de flashback_

_**Ikudo to naku kimi to  
Negatta omoi wa  
**La imagen en mi interior_

_Se desvanece_

Naruto sonrió entre la multitud, su hijo Yusei le devolvió la mirada al notarlo sonriendo casi imperceptiblemente mientras cantaba con el alma siendo seguido y coreado por sus amigos en el escenario y por su hermana que había heredado la bellísima voz de Mikoto y Hinata.

_Flashback_

_Yusei estaba en el tejado de su casa, triste y desconsolado pensando en que ya nunca más volvería a ver a sus padres, en sus cavilaciones estaba cuando a lo lejos se sintió un chakra monstruoso, siniestro y aterrador. De inmediato se dio el aviso en la aldea sobre un posible ataque más los vigilantes no podían localizar el motivo o el causante de tal acontecimiento._

_Cuando parecía que todo iba a empezar una luz intensa cubrió Konoha. Yusei se presentó de inmediato en el centro de la aldea donde un haz de luz cayó del cielo como un relámpago. Era una luz blanca, intensa y poderosa. Toda la aldea se reunió para ver que sucedía, cuando la luz se despejo todos miraron asombrados como había en el centro del lugar dos personas, un hombre alto, rubio de cuerpo escultural y varonil, intensos ojos azules, marquitas en las mejillas como un astuto zorro, de mirada fija, cabellos cortos alborotados. Si no es porque saben que está muerto muchos hubieran dicho que se trataba de Minato Namikaze._

_Llevaba por vestimenta un pantalón blanco un poco abombachado, sobre éste una toga que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, con zapatos blancos, brazaletes dorados en los antebrazos, cinturón y gargantillas de oro._

_**Ima koe to natte  
Hibiki wataru  
**se transformó en una voz _

_Que late muy fuerte_

_A su lado un hombre un poco más bajo, de piel blanca y facciones delicadas, complexión envidiable pero delgado, ojos negros y brillantes cual zafiro, cabellos como la noche, con destellos azulados, de mirada fría y calculadora. Se observaba serio, tan parecido a Itachi Uchiha. Llevaba por vestimenta una simple toga hasta las rodillas sin mangas, con brazaletes y gargantillas de oro, una tiara y anillos igualmente dorados, el símbolo de su tiara era el del remolino mezclado con kanjis antiguos._

_Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era el par de bultitos que cargaban consigo en mantitas blancas. No hubo ni un solo ruido hasta que uno de los bultitos comenzó a moverse, el que el azabache cargaba consigo haciendo que éste lo volteara a ver dibujando una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Entonces Yusei sonrió, a su lado Mei soltó un par de lágrimas de alegría._

_-Han vuelto- murmuró Mei, pues delante de ellos estaban sus padres cargando a sus hermanitos._

_Fin de flashback_

_**IT'S NOT CRAZY  
FIGHT AND FIGHT, TRY AND TRY FOR YOU**_

_No es locura_

_Lucha e inténtalo por ti_

En el público Naruto sintió un tirón en su brazo.

-dobe- un dulce llamado, sonrió dando la vuelta y encontrándose con dos hermosos zafiros negros que lo miraban brillantes, serios pero con más vida que nunca. -Te dije que consiguieras asientos, Kamui está muy enérgico hoy-

Naruto sonrió viendo al pequeño que estaba de pie junto a su esposo el cual daba saltitos emocionado agarrado de la mano de su mamá. El pequeño era un lindo niñito de ya 8 añitos, su cabello era rubio y corto parado en puntas, sus ojitos eran color cielo y su piel era blanca como la porcelana, era el retrato de Sasu de niño pero su color de cabello y sus ojos eran los de su padre Naruto. Además de no tener las marquitas en las mejillas.

Naruto se agachó a la altura del pequeño escuchando la música de fondo, le acarició el cabello revolviéndoselo un poco.

_**FOREVER  
Kimi wa hitori janai  
**por siempre_

_A mi lado siempre estarás_

-jijiji Oto-san- rió el niño tomando de la muñeca a su padre. Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa mientras volvía su mirada a su esposo mirando al otro niñito que el pelinegro cargaba en sus brazos, era otro rubiecito idéntico a su hermanito, lo único que los diferenciaba era que él tenía dos rayitas en su mejilla izquierda y sus ojos eran de color carmesí, era el menor de sus hijos.

-¿tu cómo te encuentras pequeño?- preguntó el rubio ya de pie para poder posar su mano en la cabeza de su hijo menor –Subaru-chan-

-Está mejor, esta mañana tenía un poco de fiebre pero parece que ya pasó todo- respondió Sasuke acariciando la frente del menor que tenía su cabecita apoyada en su hombro izquierdo con sus manitas contra su pecho y los ojitos entrecerrados –Quería dejarlo en casa pero él quería escuchar a su hermano cantar- dijo el moreno sonriendo y para luego besar la frente del pequeño.

-Aniki canta muy bien- murmuró el pequeño Subaru.

_**Namida koete  
Kimi to susunde ikou  
**lágrimas no tienes_

_Tú podrás la meta alcanzar_

_Flashback_

_Después de la enorme explosión de energía todo se volvió el absoluto vació. Cuando Naruto despertó estaba en un templo antiguo de una ciudadela abandonada, a su alrededor no había nadie pero estaba cómodamente recostado en un diván con sábanas de seda, la ventana estaba abierta dejando entrar la brisa fresca._

_Una puerta abriéndose llamó su atención y vio entrando por ahí a un pelirrojo que conocía muy bien. El joven se sorprendió al verlo despierto._

_-Gaara- habló el rubio con la garganta reseca -¿dónde… dónde estoy?- a decir verdad no recordaba nada de lo sucedido excepto el inmenso vacío._

_-Estamos en una antigua ciudad lejos de toda civilización, al parecer fue el lugar de donde vinieron los biju- informó el pelirrojo entrando a la habitación y dándole un vaso con agua, el rubio la tomó de inmediato._

_-¿dónde está Sasuke?- preguntó en cuanto terminó de atragantarse con el agua._

_-Está aquí en otra habitación, está bien pero el embarazo lo tiene muy fatigado, no se ha levantado mucho en estos días, está muy fatigado- dijo Gaara retirándole el vaso._

_-Quiero verlo- dijo el rubio y de inmediato Gaara lo ayudó a ponerse en pie sosteniéndolo de la cintura, ya sabía que de nada le servía pelear contra el rubio, de todos modos según lo que dijeron los biju Naruto tardaría un poco en recuperar su fuerza pues su cuerpo estaba adaptándose al poder de todos los biju._

_Con cuidado salieron del cuarto, Naruto se sentía entumido y tropezaba de vez en cuando pero eso no lo detendría. Se detuvieron frente a una habitación, Gaara la abrió y lo ayudó a pasar siendo su muleta. Naruto sonrió al ver a su adorable teme dormido en la cama del lugar vistiendo únicamente una bata blanca dejando ver su pancita bastante crecida._

_-Gaara... ¿Cuántos días estuve inconsciente?- preguntó el rubio pues la última vez que vio al moreno éste no tenía nada de pancita._

_Gaara suspiró -Has estado inconsciente por varios meses, seis para ser exactos- dijo_

_Naruto se sorprendió ¿Tanto? Y lo más importante perdió tiempo valioso con su teme._

_-Aquí el tiempo corre más lento, seguro en casa ha pasado ya mucho tiempo desde que fuimos traídos aquí- dijo Gaara _

_Naruto asintió acercándose a su teme, se sentó en la cama a un lado del moreno comenzando a acariciar sus mechones azabaches y sus mejillas mientras lo veía con ternura._

_-Mi teme... Me extrañaste?- preguntó al aire sonriendo levemente._

_Gaara se retiró del lugar pues estaba de más, a penas la puerta se cerró Sasuke comenzó a reaccionar, cuando abrió sus Zafiros lo primero que vio fue el cielo y sonrió porque conocía esos zafiros azules, cuánto los había extrañado._

_-dobe-_

_Naruto sonrió, perdiéndose ambos en los ojos del contrario, ni cuenta se dieron cuando Naruto se subió a la cama y estaba a cuatro sobre su esposo, se fueron acercando lentamente hasta lograr que sus labios se tocaran en una caricia suave y dulce._

_Sasuke cerró los ojos mientras una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla, por fin, después de tanto tiempo era feliz, su amado rubio estaba despierto, con él, y pronto nacerían sus nenes... Y Naruto lloraba con él._

_Se separaron, Naruto le limpio la lágrima al moreno con una dulce sonrisa. Sasuke tomó el rostro del rubio entre sus manos._

_-Eres un dobe llorón- dijo con voz ahogada el moreno._

_-Está bien llorar cuando estás feliz- dijo el rubio -Además tú estás igual- replicó suavemente._

_-Naruto- Sasuke se levantó un poco y se abrazó a su cuello soltando lágrimas de felicidad._

_-Ya no llores Sasu, todo estará bien- sonrió Naruto -Ya todo está bien-_

_-No puedo evitarlo maldición- sollozo el moreno -Tú tienes la culpa-_

_-¿Qué hice mal ahora? Acabo de despertar- dijo Naruto sonriendo._

_-Tú me embarazaste, malditas hormonas- se quejó Sasuke sin dejar de llorar._

_Naruto rió divertido -No te burles- le regaño Sasu dándole un golpecito en el hombro._

_-Te juro que no lo hice-_

_-¡Tonto!-_

_Fin de flashback_

_**Nanimo kowaku nante nainda  
THIS IS THE PLACE TO TRY**_

_La vida hay que disfrutarla no temas mas_

_Aquí es para intentar_

Fueron dos años los que estuvieron sin sus padres, sus hermanitos solo tenían alrededor de 8 años de edad en el mundo shinobi, sin embargo gracias al tiempo que pasaron en el templo de bijus su crecimiento era más lento, casi como si hubieran bebido la fuente de la juventud, sus hermanitos tenían en realidad 5 años y como nunca se despegaban de su madre llegaban a ser muy infantiles. Pero eran muy poderosos por estar expuestos al poder directo de todos los biju.

Kamui era peligroso pues tenía mucho chakra y era muy bueno cuando se trataba de conseguir lo que quería, era muy manipulador, enérgico, y hasta cierto punto grosero, todo por las influencias de Naruto que le contaba sus días de genin y travesuras, quería ser como su padre.

En cambio Subaru-chan era más adorable, siempre tímido y respetuoso, le daba miedo el mundo, además era muy enfermizo y tenía asma, siempre lo tranquilizaba el estar entre los brazos de su mami o de su papi escuchando los latidos de sus corazones. Sin embargo era todavía más peligroso que su hermano mayor, sobre todo si se le alteraba demasiado, por esa razón se estaba sopesando el entrenarlo como ninja o no, y también sus poderes debían ser sellados, lo más probable era que su Kamui o Sasuke cargaran con el sello.

-No te esfuerces pequeño- dijo Naruto sonriéndole tiernamente a Subaru acariciando sus cabellitos rubios

_Flashback_

_En aquel templo milenario pasaron todo el tiempo mientras Sasu estaba embarazado y mientras Naruto se adaptaba al sello de las nueve bestias con cola. Tuvo que entrenar por mucho tiempo, someterse a duras pruebas y llevar una buena conexión con los nueve bijus que habitaban el interior de su cuerpo._

_No fue fácil pues a veces su cuerpo se entumía por la sobrecarga de chakra y Sasu no ayudaba mucho pues estaba muy delicado, los biju le ayudaron a sobrevivir pero eso no quería decir que el embarazo sería fácil, estaba muy débil a veces y eso lo frustraba aumentando su mal humor y se desquitaba injustamente con su marido, en varias ocasiones se pelearon muy fuerte. Sasu se quedaba todo el día encerrado en esas ocasiones y Naruto no entraba a la casa quedándose entre los rosales, pero lo cierto era que no podían estar el uno sin el otro._

_**Tachimukau koto de wakaru itami  
Kono kizu ga kitto oshietekureru  
**es doloroso tener que luchar entre si_

_Ya es la hora de que tú te des cuenta_

_Llevaban años de pareja y a pesar de eso la pasión seguía ahí, brillando en cada una de sus reconciliaciones como un volcán dormido. Peleaban como toda pareja pero se querían, se amaban, no podían estar el uno sin el otro, si Sasuke desaparecían Naruto perdería su razón de vida, si Naruto no estaba Sasuke simplemente moriría de tristeza, una tristeza silente y letal._

_Los días y meses pasaron lentamente, Sasuke tenía muchos antojos y problemas hormonales, Naruto aprendió a cocinar para él, Naruto lo cuidaba y consentía._

_Ya en el último mes todo estaba mejor, estaban metidos en su propia perfecta utopía, extrañaban el mundo shinobi pero sabían que sus hijos, familia y amigos estaban bien y que pronto los verían._

_-Naruto… ¿cómo crees que lo estén pasando los niños?- preguntó Sasuke una tarde estando sentado a la sombra de un árbol del inmenso jardín del templo, Naruto estaba tranquilamente recostado en su regazo acariciando su gran pancita de ya nueve meses, le encantaba sentir a sus pequeños, en esos momentos era cuando la familia se unía casi por completo pero se respiraba una paz abrumadora._

_-Ya me lo habías preguntado antes, ellos estarán bien, después de todo son mis hijos jejeje- dijo el rubio confiado sonriendo._

_-Dobe- dijo Sasuke comenzando a acariciar el cabello del rubio, sonrió levemente –Dobe engreído-_

_-Teme orgulloso-_

_Se dijeron un par de insultos más y luego se quedaron en completo silencio, hasta que Sasuke comenzó a sentir unas molestias en su abdomen._

_-Naruto…- dijo para luego soltar un gemido de dolor cuando comenzaron las contracciones._

_Naruto se puso de pie de un salto pensando que lo había lastimado con su peso pero no era así, sus hijos ya querían nacer._

_Casi con desesperación lo alzó en brazos y se lo llevó adentro del templo a la sala preparada para el parto, Gaara y Killer Bee ya habían regresado al mundo shinobi por lo que tendría que atender a Sasu el mismo... Con un poco de ayuda..._

_Se concentró y de su cuerpo salieron 3 luces, naranja rojizo, azul y blanco, estas luces rápidamente tomaron forma, un hombre alto de largo cabello rojo largo, con garras, ojos rojos y orejas y 9 colas de zorro doradas. Un hombre de largo cabello blanco con 5 colas de lobo al igual que sus garras y orejas, y por último una mujer de largo cabello azul, de ojos azules y rasgos felinos con dos colas y sus orejas de neko que lucían más como flamas._

_-Ya vienen- dijo Naruto y los tres asintieron moviéndose para ayudar en el parto._

_Sasuke hizo el jutsu para volverse chica, Kurama y Matatabi lo acomodaron y Kokuou recibiría a los pequeños. Naruto tomó la mano de Sasu para apoyarlo mientras Matatabi y Kurama asistían a Kokuou._

_Pasaron varias horas hasta que se escuchó el primer llanto de un bebé. Minutos después se escuchó otro llanto... Los hijos de Naruto Namikaze y Sasuke Uchiha habían nacido..._

_**Akirameru koto sae mo wasureta  
Sono toki ni kimi wa tsuyoku nareru  
**Recordaras cuando tú y yo éramos amigos_

_Solo podrás así tener las fuerzas_

_Sasuke estaba exhausto, ya convertido en hombre y muy pálido esperó a que Naruto le presentara a sus nenes. Matatabi y Kurama lavaron a los niños y los envolvieron en mantitas mientras Kokuou recogía el reguero de sangre y líquidos amnióticos._

_Naruto tomó al nene que nació primero y lo acercó a Sasuke._

_-Mira Sasu, es igualito a ti pero... Tiene mi color de cabello- rió el rubio._

_Sasuke miró a un nene pequeñito y rosado que tenía sus manitas pegadas a su pechito y los ojos cerrados, en su cabecita tenía una pelusita de cabello rubio. Sonrió con ternura mirando al fruto de su amor, verdaderamente que no había nada más maravilloso que el dar vida y más aún a una criaturita tan preciosa._

_-Kamui- dijo Sasuke sonriendo._

_-Me leíste la mente teme- dijo Naruto y luego Matatabi les acercó al otro pequeño idéntico al primero a excepción de las dos rayitas en la mejilla izquierda._

_-Subaru- dijo Naruto esta vez_

_-Por fin tienes buenas ideas dobe- sonrió Sasuke a pesar del cansancio no quería perderse eso._

_Miró a su rubio cuando lo escuchó comenzar a reírse, lo miró interrogante. Naruto le devolvió la mirada divertido._

_-Yo gane teme, esta vez son rubios- se burló el rubio_

_-Con que no salgan igual de dobes seré feliz- contraatacó Sasuke _

_-¡Oye!- se quejó Naruto -Ya me tocaba, Yusei y Mei son morenos-_

_-No es cierto, Yusei se tiñe naturalmente y Mei tiene los mechones rojizos de Kushina- debatió Sasuke con una sonrisa._

_-Y son igual de temes que tu bastardo- le sacó la lengua el rubio haciendo reír un poco al moreno._

_Iban a seguir debatiendo hasta que Kamui se movió inquieto en los brazos de su papi. Sasuke cargó a Subaru y notó que el pequeño se escondía apegándose a su pecho, al parecer el nene no quería conocer el mundo aún._

_-Sabes teme, espero que sean tan adorables como tú de pequeño- dijo Naruto -Yo era un demonito a su edad-_

_Sasu sonrió -No importa como sean, yo los quiero igual- afirmó_

_-Bueno, pero espero no me desplaces por ellos- dijo el rubio con un pucherito._

_-dobe- dijo Sasuke y Naruto se inclinó y le dio un beso en los labios, luego les dio un besito a Kamui y Subaru en la frente._

_-Bienvenidos al mundo, a su familia pequeños-_

_Fin de flashback_

_**NOW IS THE TIME TO FIGHT IT OUT  
DREAMS ARE NOT SO FAR AWAY  
**La hora es, para luchar_

_Y tus sueños alcanzar_

Luego descubrieron que los gemelos no eran tan idénticos pues sus ojitos eran diferentes, además ellos no nacieron con un minibiju como sus hermanos pero si nacieron con un monstruoso chakra y en el caso de Subaru con un instinto asesino nato y muy peligroso. Afortunadamente habían sabido sobre llevarlo pues el nene le tenía pánico al mundo y sus enfermedades eran provocadas por su altísimo nivel de chakra.

Los ancianos de Konoha quisieron usarlo como arma pero Naruto lo impidió pues nadie tocaba a sus hijos. Además de ser el hokage tenía el respaldo de la villa y solo era necesaria una orden para tener en su contra a la familia Namikaze Uchiha. Y nadie quería meterse con esa peligrosa familia, sobretodo Naruto, el hokage contenedor de todos los biju a los cuales puede controlar con facilidad... Aunque al rubio no le gustaba tal palabra.

Dentro de su cuerpo estaba el chakra de todos esos poderosos demonios pero su dominio era tal que podía hacerlos salir de su cuerpo en forma humana con rasgos demoniacos o como representaciones en miniatura de ellos mismos. Así era más fácil, ellos eran felices estando afuera con la única condición de no matar a inocentes, de hecho ellos estimaban a la familia entera Namikaze porque habían superado muchas pruebas, eran honorables y confiables no como el resto de humanos, solo por ellos se portaban 'bien'. Eran como una familia, de hecho la mansión era como un mini zoológico, por todos lados podías ver diferentes minibijus, una mapache de arena chiquito, un gatito de flamas azul con dos colas, una tortuga de roca con tres colas, un monito rojo con cuatro colas, un perrito con patas de caballo con cinco colas, una babosita azul con seis colas, un insectito verde de siete alas, un pulpito toro y un zorrito naranja de nueve colas.

La ventaja era que así el gran hokage también podía estar enterado de TODO lo que pasase en cualquier lugar, por eso los delincuentes se tenían que andar con cuidado.

Por fin después de tanto tiempo Naruto tenía todo lo que un hombre necesita para tener la verdadera felicidad, una familia, era el mejor hokage y por sobre todo sus hijos y esposo lo amaban y él los amaba con igual o mayor intensidad.

_**NOW WE ARE ON THE PLACE TO TRY**_

_Ya es la hora de intentar_

_Flashback_

_-Sasuke ¿cuándo piensas volver a Konoha?- preguntó Naruto entrando a la habitación donde Sasu cuidaba de sus nenes._

_-Hasta que ellos estén listos para viajar, no me fio de tu método- dijo Sasuke sentado en una mecedora, en sus brazos llevaba a su bebé Kamui –Es igualito a ti dobe, es muy inquieto-_

_-Bueno, a parte del espectacular cabello rubio y los hermosos ojos azules algo debió de haber heredado mío ¿ne?- dijo auto alabándose._

_Sasu puso los ojos en blanco y luego miró a su hijo en la cuna, levantó una ceja extrañado._

_-Naru, sostén a Kamui- dijo el moreno mientras se podía de pie y dejaba al rubiecito en brazos de su padre. Naruto vio como el azabache se acercaba con rapidez a ver al nene de la cuna -¡Naruto llama a Kokuou, Subaru-chan no respira!- gritó Sasu tomando en brazos a su nene. El rubio se sobresaltó y dejó a Kamui en su cuna haciendo que el biju de 5 colas emergiera de su cuerpo._

_El hombre de cabello blanco se acercó con rapidez a Sasu quitándole al niño en brazos, Naruto fue con Sasu y lo tomó de los hombros intentando calmarlo, pero si algo lograba alterar al estoico Uchiha era sin duda el bienestar de sus hijos. Tuvo que apresar bien al Uchiha entre sus brazos para mantenerlo quieto en lo que Kokuou hacía su trabajo._

_-Onegai, onegai, que no le pase nada- susurraba Sasuke mirando el suelo dejando su cuerpo sostenido por los brazos del rubio._

_-Ya Sasu, respira, tranquilo- dijo Naruto a su oído. No podía negar que él también estaba asustado pero también era cierto que no podía dejarse llevar, todo iba a estar bien…_

_**Ikudo to naku kimi to  
Egaita yume wa**  
El sueño que yo pude ver_

_Es un gran recuerdo_

_Un rato después Naruto cargaba en sus brazos a Sasuke, no estaba inconsciente pero necesitaba la calma que escuchar el corazón de su amor le daba. Naruto se sentó en el suelo contra una de las paredes de la habitación de los nenes colocando a su esposo sobre sus piernas cruzadas y desde ahí miraba lo que hacían Matatabi y Kokuou mientras Sasu ocultaba su rostro en su pecho y escuchaba el latir de su corazón._

_-Todo está bien ahora- dijo Kokuou haciendo que Naruto y Sasuke lo miraran, de inmediato el moreno se levantó yendo a ver a Subaru, el nene estaba tranquilo durmiendo, podía ver su pechito subir y bajar._

_-¿qué fue lo que ocurrió?- preguntó Naruto preocupado._

_-Algo salió mal, tienes un bebé sano, pero tiene demasiado chakra, eso le provoca problemas, tiene asma, su cuerpo se debilitó mucho en tan solo un par de días- informó el biju_

_Sasuke se sobresaltó -¿Asma?- _

_-es una enfermedad crónica que provoca que las vías respiratorias se hinchen y se estrechen provocando dificultad para respirar, opresión en el pecho y tos- explicó el biju_

_Naruto abrazó a Sasuke sosteniéndolo._

_-¿Qué podemos hacer?- preguntó el rubio ante el mutismo de su pareja._

_-Por regla general cuidarlo mucho de ahora en adelante, tienen que tener cuidado con su ambiente, evitar enfermedades como la gripe, llevarlo al médico cuando presente cualquier malestar, tratamientos mediante vacunas y medicamentos antinflamatorios y broncodilatadores- dijo Kokuou._

_-Sasuke- dijo Naruto cuando el moreno apretó su brazo con fuerza –Y sobre el chakra excesivo- preguntó_

_-No podemos hacer mucho por él, solo cuidar que no tenga cambios bruscos de ánimo para que no pierda el control y pueda hacerse daño o hacer daños a terceros- explicó el biju- puede ser que hasta tengamos que sellar su chakra-_

_Sasuke se separó de los brazos de su marido y caminó hasta la cunita tomando entre sus brazos a su pequeño Subaru._

"_Gomen Subaru-chan, yo no quería esto" _

_Fin de flashback_

_**Ima koe to natte  
Mune wo sasu  
**Que no logro comprender _

_Pues es invento_

Volvieron al mundo shinobi cuando los nenes tuvieron la edad para poder viajar, luego se dieron cuenta del envejecimiento retardado de sus niños, pero eso era normal según le dijeron los bijus y comenzó la nueva vida de la familia Namikaze-Uchiha con dos nuevos integrantes.

_Flashback_

_Residencia Uchiha… 1:00am…_

_-Mmmm…- _

_Un llanto se escuchaba por toda la casa, enseguida se escuchó otro más y varios quejidos._

_-Hay no…- se quejaba Mei agarrando la almohada para cubrirse los oídos. En la habitación continua Yusei hacía lo mismo_

_En la habitación de los papis_

_-Ramen…. Zzzzz-adivinen quien fue._

_Del otro lado de la cama Sasuke se despertó, adormilado le dio un codazo a Naruto._

_-Dobe… los niños- murmuró medio dormido el azabache_

_Naruto suspiró y se levantó de la cama, estaba un poco dormido pero no tanto como Sasu pues la noche pasada le tocó al moreno. Además era el hokage y tenía mucha más energía que cualquiera._

_Se dirigió a la habitación de los nenes y prendió las luces, si no se equivocaba el primero que había llorado había sido Kamui y Subaru le había seguido ante la incomodidad de su hermanito. Se acercó al nene llorón y formó un clon de sombras, su clon se dirigió a levantar en brazos a Subaru mientras él cogía a Kamui intentando calmarlos a ambos, no pasó mucho cuando Subaru se quedó dormido mientras él cambiaba de ropita a Kamui._

_-Dobe- se volteó y se encontró con su esposo quitándole a su clon de sombras al peque Subaru._

_-Sasu, deberías estar en la cama- dijo Naruto notando por fin como Kamui estaba tranquilo en su cunita._

_-Lo sé, pero quería verlos por mí mismo- dijo Sasuke acostando a Subaru en su cunita._

_Naruto sonrió con ternura –Es instinto maternal- Sasu le dirigió una mirada de hielo pero él solo sonrió –Bromeo- rectificó el rubio, de todas maneras todos sus hijos llamaban mamá a Sasuke, el moreno estaba acostumbrado aunque de haber podido elegir hubiera querido que no le dijesen así._

_-Deberíamos ir a dormir- dijo Naruto deshaciendo su clon y mirando por última vez a sus nenes, abrazó a Sasu dándole luego un beso en la frente -Gracias Sasu- susurró en su oído abrazándolo tiernamente._

_-¿Por qué?- dijo Sasuke sin inmutarse, estaba acostumbrado a las melosas muestras de cariño del rubio._

_"Por existir" _

_Fin de flash back._

_**IT'S NOT CRAZY FIGHT AND TRY**_

_No estoy loco, luchare!_

_Flashback_

_Todos estaban reunidos en el centro de la aldea para escuchar la proclamación del regreso del Hokage._

_-Y es por eso que quiero honrar la memoria de todos aquellos hombres y mujeres que han peleado tan arduamente para que hoy día esta aldea siga de pie- decía Naruto en la cima de la torre Hokage -Han pasado muchas cosas y estoy seguro que me he perdido de otras tantas pero cada día agradezco por seguir aquí- miró un momento a su familia, Sasuke estaba de pie detrás suyo y Yusei y Mei estaban a su lado cargando cada uno a uno de sus hermanitos -Sin embargo debo hacer un anuncio, todos fuimos testigos de las secuelas que dejó la pelea pasada, los bijus fueron liberados y cercaron nuestra aldea, todo esto tuvo una razón de ser. Los biju han establecido un contrato y gracias a ellos mi familia y yo seguimos aquí-_

_-Los biju son seres extraordinarios, poderosos y destructivos pero solo cuando se les provoca, son seres de la naturaleza que no quieren ser tratados como armas- prosiguió el rubio mientras la multitud guardaba silencio -Actualmente esos bijus residen dentro de mí- hubo una exclamación general dentro de la multitud -El pacto es dejarlos vivir dentro de mí para que ya no sean usados como armas, sin embargo puedo hacerlos libres- se escuchó el revuelo de inmediato negando la propuesta -Ellos han prometido no hacer daño a nadie a no ser que se les provoque, no les gustan los humanos y no atacarlos es un favor a mi familia, solo les piso sean buenos con ellos y ellos serán buenos con ustedes-_

_**Soshite bokura kitto  
Tsunaida te wo  
**Y tú tienes que recordar_

_Nosotros nunca_

_Todos en la multitud se miraron hasta que a alguien se le ocurrió lanzarle una botella de vidrio al hokage, de inmediato la botella se rompió en pedazos que no alcanzaron a nadie, cuando miraron al hokage éste ni se había movido y en su cabeza estaba una réplica en miniatura del Kyubi, los miraba a todos amenazante._

_"¿Quién lanzó eso?" gruñó el zorro amenazante ondeando sus colas._

_Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, el todo poderoso Kyubi en una forma tan pequeña y aun así amenazante, y sobre todo... Libre!_

_"Patéticos humanos que nunca saben a qué se enfrentan. Escuchen esto pues no lo repetiré: Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki y su familia son propiedad de los nueve demonios, no se atrevan a hacerles daño o lo pagarán, pues solo por respeto a ellos ustedes siguen con vida"_

_Después de tan espeluznante amenaza Kyubi desapareció y todos pudieron conocer el pacto con los demonios, ellos eran virtualmente libres en la aldea con la solemne promesa de no dañar a ningún inocente y ellos los tratarían como lo que son, no armas, no demonios, solo existencias de la naturaleza, con respeto. Además de convertir la aldea de la hoja en la más poderosa de todas las aldeas ninja._

_Fin de flashback _

_**Keshite hanasanaide  
Asu e kakeru**_

_Las manos vamos a soltar_

_Hasta un mañana_

__Después de eso la aldea fue sometida a una nueva era de paz y progreso. Por supuesto hubo reclamos por parte de las demás aldeas con respecto al poder otorgado por Naruto, sin embargo aquellos que lo conocían salieron en su defensa pues Naruto sería incapaz de tomas aires de grandeza y querer conquistar el mundo. Otros más alegaron por la influencia de Sasuke en el rubio por ser un 'traidor' en el pasado, sin embargo desde lo sucedido con Sakura Sasuke estaba libre de culpa pues fue manipulado al igual que el rubio y su creciente malignidad en aquella época tan lejana.

Yusei sonrió cuando la canción llegó a fin. En el público se respiraba excitación y emoción, todos gritaban por ellos, el recién debutado grupo del "Lifestream" y pudo ver a todos los amigos de sus padres y a sus padres mismos.

El público estalló en aplausos y miró a cada uno de sus amigos que le sonrieron de vuelta.

-¿Qué les pareció?- hablo por fin al público recuperando el aliento y con el corazón a mil de la emoción. Un grito grupal y ensordecedor estremeció el lugar.

-Somos la onda- rió Mei contenta -¿Quieren otra?- preguntó la chica contenta recibiendo silbidos y aplausos.

-Bueno, haremos lo mejor posible- dijo Kamil y miró al baterista que asintió -Esforcémonos-

_**LET'S SING LOUDLY  
WE ARE THE ONE FOR THE FUTURE**_

_Canten alto_

_Llegaremos a un futuro_

NxSNxS

-Todo salió mejor de lo que esperaba-

En la cima de la montaña de los hokage Ariel y Rafael veían a todos los habitantes del lugar en un nuevo luminoso día.

-Y pensar que todo hubiese terminado mal si no hubiese intervenido- dijo Ariel orgullosa hasta cierto punto.

-No debiste hacerlo- dijo Rafael –Merecías un enorme castigo, y sin embargo estás aquí. Tienes un precioso hijo y muchos amigos y personas importantes. Todo lo consiguieron juntos-

-Yo solo hice un poco aquí y allá- sonrió Ariel –Era su mensajera y estoy orgullosa de ellos, seguro Hinata-chan pensaría lo mismo-

NxSNxS

_**FOREVER  
Kimi wa hitori janai  
**Por siempre_

_A mi lado tú estarás_

-Dobe, por última vez come tus verduras- dijo Sasuke molesto mirando como el rubio hacia el brócoli y la lechuga a un lado y se comía solo la carne –Todavía que cocino para ti- refunfuño el moreno en la cocina de la mansión Namikaze-Uchiha.

-No es eso mi amor, sabes que no tolero la verdura- dijo Naruto fastidiado, a su lado Yusei y Mei contenía la risa, estaba toda la familia en el comedor almorzando y esa era una escena típica de la familia.

-papá nos estas dando un mal ejemplo- se burló Mei para luego partirse de risa junto con Yusei.

Naruto les miró feo.

-No se burlen- dijo Sasuke sirviéndoles más verdura a sus retoños –Es un dobe pero sigue siendo su padre- Naruto le miró haciendo pucheros y Sasuke rió un poco –Es gracioso usuratonkachi-

-Papá eres el todo poderoso sexto hokage, contenedor de los biju, maestro ninja, el más poderoso de todo el mundo shinobi- dijo Yusei –Y sin embargo no puedes con mamá- todos se rieron y Naruto los miró indignado.

-Vamos papá que ante mamá tú no eres nadie- dijo Mei

-Cuanto respeto me tienen mis hijos- lloró el rubio aunque sonreía, no le importaba si sus hijos se burlaban de él, total tenían toda la razón, pues amaba mucho al moreno y Sasuke siempre le jalaba las orejas cuando debía. Cierto que él era el seme pero su uke tenía mucho carácter y siempre determinaba como debían de ser las cosas.

-mami, ¿Dónde vamos a ir hoy?- pregunto el pequeño Kamui enérgico como siempre.

-No lo sé, no lo he pensado- dijo Sasuke poniendo una mano en la frente de Subaru para ver si ya no tenía fiebre –Tu hermanito se ve mejor-

Subaru sonrió dulcemente y puso su manita sobre la de su mami –Si mami, toy bien hoy- dijo como siempre para no preocupar a su familia.

-¿Seguro? No debes de decir mentiras ¿sí? Ni siquiera si es para no preocuparnos- regañó como siempre su mami.

-Ahhh, recuerdo cuando mi adorable Sasu nunca decía nada para no preocuparme- dijo Naruto mirando el techo con una sonrisa

-Dobe ya te dije que dejes de contarles eso a los niños- regañó Sasu con cierto enfado.

-Pero Sasuke adoro esos tiempos, claro en el momento no me gustó nada pero ahora los aprecio pues cada cosa que hemos vivido sea buena o mala nos ha hecho crecer y llegar hasta aquí, y eso es algo que no cambiaría por nada- dijo Naruto sonriente

-Por eso nos ha dicho que nunca nos retractemos de nuestras convicciones- dijo Yusei

-Que nunca nos demos por vencidos- siguió Mei

-Que sigamos nuestro camino ninja- gritó Kamui casi saltando en su asiento

-Que… que…- el pequeño Subaru se sonrojo –Me ganaron todas- dijo bajito y todos le sonrieron, era muy tierno. Naruto le revolvió el cabello sacándole una sonrisa.

-Mira dobe, no eres tan usuratonkachi, les has enseñado algo bueno- dijo Sasuke con una mirada donde el rubio pudo ver lo orgulloso que estaba de él y eso lo hacía feliz.

-Ya sabes el gran Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki siempre hace las cosas bien- dijo el rubio.

-Lo que tú digas cielo- dijo Sasuke con escepticismo

-Me las pagaras en la habitación (inserte risita perversa aquí n.n)- dijo por lo bajo el rubio.

_**Namida koete  
Kimi to susunde ikou**_

_Lagrimas_

_Quitamos, a la meta hay que llegar_

NxSNxS

Y se preguntaran donde están los biju y minibiju, pues en cualquier lado, son libres gracias a Naruto. Y con el tiempo todos habían aprendido a saber tratarlos como se les merecía, ya no eran considerados una amenaza a no ser que se les provocara lo cual solo un demente haría.

NxSNxS

-Es como la primera vez-

-No seas dobe, esa vez casi nos matamos-

-Bueno espero no contar con esa suerte hoy-

Naruto estaba de pie sobre la cabeza de la estatua de Hashirama Senju mientras que Sasuke estaba de pie sobre la cabeza de la estatua de Uchiha Madara, ambos en el valle del fin.

-Y pensar que todo empezó por mi clan- dijo Sasuke mirando la cascada y luego a Naruto -Lo bueno es que los que nos hicieron daño están pudriéndose en el infierno-

-Orochimaru, Madara, Sakura, y otros tantos sin nombre y sin rostro- dijo Naruto y sonrió -Me alegra saber que solo yo pude conseguirte-

-No soy un objeto dobe-

-No eres mi teme-

-Porque eres torpe y ruidoso... Pero lindo a tu manera- sonrió Sasuke

-Porque eres un teme orgulloso, pero eres mi teme- sonrió el rubio y se quedaron en silencio solo viéndose a los ojos.

-Bueno, es hora de terminar con esto- dijo Naruto finalmente.

-Me parece bien, hace mucho que no lo hacemos-

-Estaba bien, eres mi esposo y yo te protegeré-

-Pero también soy un ninja, un Uchiha, más fuerte que mi dobe esposo sin duda- dijo Sasuke sonriendo sacando su espada desafiante

-Eso está por verse- respondió Naruto sacando su kunai preferido.

Se miraron a los ojos y al mismo tiempo se lanzaron uno contra el otro, solo se escuchó el sonido del metal chocando como hacía ya mucho tiempo chocaron sus miradas, sus corazones y sus destinos.

"Te amo... Teme"

NxSNxS

_**Nanimo kowaku nante nainda  
THIS IS THE PLACE TO TRY**_

_La vida hay que disfrutarla no temas mas_

_Aquí es para intentar_

_Fin_

NxSNxS

**N/A: Estoy taaaaaaaan tristeeeeeeeeee! TToTT**

**Por fin después de casi dos años esto llego a su fin, así como lo escuchan éste es el fin por el que tanto me han amenazado de muerte XD, espero que haya sido de su agrado y que hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo. La verdad que cuando todo esto empezó no tenía ni idea de que llegaría a convertirse en algo así, pero estoy orgullosa y satisfecha con mi trabajo y sobre todo agradecida de todo corazón con ustedes mis queridos lectores que me han inspirado y ayudado tanto ¡LOS AMO!**

**Pero recuerden que esto no es un adiós sino un hasta luego, porque no voy a dejar de escribir eso sí que ni que n.n. además recuerden que quiero hacer un capi especial para ustedes, pero necesito su ayuda, necesito sus preguntas, aja, todo lo que a lo largo del fic se les ha ocurrido preguntarles o bien a los personajes, o bien a esta loca escritora, con gusto lo responderé, si quieren participar son bienvenidos ¡TODOS!**

**Eso sí, el capi solo será posible gracias a ustedes así que si hay ayuda se hará si no … pues no ToT, y eso me pondría triste porque si me hace ilusión XD**

**Hablando de eso, he hecho una cuenta en Facebook (y quien no XP) es: Kawai Nekomi**

**Es nueva pero ya subí ahí los dibujos (mal hechos pero se hace lo que se puede u.u) de los hijos de Sasuke y Naruto, espero también hay se puedan dar una pasadita para que los miren, así se sacan las dudas de como rayos eran (sobre todo de Yusei porque ese niño cambia mucho de look, pero es natural LO JURO)**

**En fin, si han llegado hasta aquí sin aburrirse de verdad ARIGATOOOO**

**Besos y abrazos a todos aquellos que como yo hemos reído, llorado y disfrutado este fic.**

**15 de abril del 2012**


End file.
